The Monsters' Club
by LJ1983
Summary: A humourous horror icon crossover. Hellraiser's Pinhead is given the unfortunate task in taking charge of many disgraced Slashers, including Freddy and Chucky, in a social club as well as coping with such situations as keeping order amongst the gang and falling in love with his old nemesis, Kirsty Cotton. How long will it take before he goes insane? Extremely long, ongoing story.
1. Boys will be boys

_Full Summary__ - Xipe Totec, also known as Pinhead, is seemingly charged in 'babysitting' many slashers, including Freddy, Chucky, Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees among many more at this low class club - seeing as though they're alive and living in the human realm - and not allowed to kill. He must keep them on the straight and narrow whilst carrying out his Cenobittic duties, but, it's not that quite straight forward, as Pinhead knows very well. Not only must he deal with the likes of immature arguments and fights from Freddy and Chucky, but he also must deal with his long buried feelings for Kirsty Cotton and newfound romance with her, and such bizarre goings on too. Can the Cenobite keep his sanity? Where will his romance with long time 'nemesis' lead him? How many more delinquent supernatural slashers and killers will turn up? And why oh why is everything so random? Really, really long story..._

* * *

**The Monsters' Club**

Chapter One – Boys will be Boys

_February__ 2010, Earth - Some run down club..._

Our story starts on an ordinary cold, winter day. In an ordinary Country, in an ordinary town, even an ordinary club...but with a not so ordinary group of individuals. Some undead, some living toys, some supernatural. All have one thing in common though; their need to kill. Yet in this club they are united, not to maim or slash, but to curb their homicidal tendencies, under the watchful and rather beady eye of a certain Cenobite.

And what do they do for time whilst they're forbidden to hack away at sexed up, obnoxious teens? Well...

"SNAP!"

"DAMMIT! You beat me again!" Freddy Krueger growled, pounding his fist on the table and sending his alcoholic beverage crashing to the floor.

"You don't fuck with the Chuck!" Chucky the killer doll triumphantly declared, his plastic lips curling upwards to smile a devious smile.

Freddy and Chucky had played the card game 'Snap' four times now, and the killer doll always won - much to Freddy's annoyance. There was a lot of things that got on the nerves of the burnt dream demon and losing to Charles 'Chucky' Lee Ray was one of them. Hell even Chucky himself annoyed him, despite the two having this seemingly immature friendship and understanding together. They were the same...yet weren't. Confusingly enough.

"How 'bout another round, Freddy? Chucky feels lucky!" The doll smirked, looking smugger by the second.

Freddy shook his head and leaned in closer to him, pushing his burnt face into Chucky's stitched up plastic face, making him jump back and turn his face away - wafting his hand back and forth. "Man,you need a tic tac or somethin'! Your breath smells like you eat shit!" Chucky choked.

"I'm not playing cards with you EVER again! It's not fair that you always win. Give someone else a chance, doll boy!" Freddy snarled.

Chucky jumped up on the table so he could face Freddy without getting a crick in the neck. "Don't like to be beat, do ya Fred? You're such a bad loser, man!"

Freddy folded his arms and sneered. "No, Chucky. More like YOU'RE a bad cheater!"

At once, Chucky's grin melted away. His face turned to a scowl and his plastic blood shot eyes flashed with anger. "What did you call me, Krueger?" Chucky hissed menacingly, taking a rather large knife from out of his pocket.

Freddy unfolded his arms and put his right gloved hand in the air, clanking all his finger knives together and smiling smugly - satisfied with the way he'd annoyed Chucky. "You heard me, you plastic freak! I said YOU...ARE...A...BAD...CHEEEEATEEERRRRRR!" Freddy said in a slow, patronizing voice.

And oh yeah...did I mention that the two couldn't go five minutes without getting into a rather childish fight? Well, you're about to witness one now.

Chucky quivered with the rage as he took those words in. "God, you're such a dick, Krueger! I don't fucking cheat! YOU CHEAT!" He growled, raising his knife-wielding arm to take a stab at Freddy, who had also raised his arm ready to slash Chucky with his gloved knives.

"BRING IT ON, DOLL BOY!" The dream demon sneered.

Suddenly, before they could take their shots, both of their sharp weapons spontaneously jumped from their hands and flew across the room. Chucky and Freddy stood there perfectly still and open-mouthed. "What the he..!" Chucky began to speak, but he didn't get a chance to finish as thick chains appeared from above, wrapping quickly around them - holding them in place.

Freddy rolled his eyes and shook his head - he knew what this meant. "Great! Now you've done it, you plastic jerk! You've gone and pissed off Pinny-boy!"

Chucky opened his mouth wide, flabbergasted at Freddy's bare faced cheek. "Me? You're the one who threw a girly hissy fit over a stupid game of cards!"

At that moment, a tall and elegant man dressed in leather with pins driven into his head - his eyes dark and void of expression and his skin deathly pale - stepped out of the shadows. His face bore an unamused expression as his eyes darted from Chucky to Freddy. "Charles, Frederick - what is the meaning of this childish spat?" He gently asked, speaking in a British, deep sounding voice.

Xipe Totec, also know as Pinhead; keeper and leader of the club, and stressed out Cenobite, was here!

Chucky and Freddy both looked at each other. "He started it!" They both yelled in unison.

Pinhead sighed heavily. If he were human, then surely he would have had a nervous breakdown by now. "Why must every game that you two fools play have to descend into a full blown battle? I'm fast losing my patience with both of you!"

Chucky hung his head. "Aw, come on Pinhead! You know that saying? Boys will be boys? We're just passionate."

Pinhead narrowed his dark eyes at the ever- squabbling pair. "Hmm, I can see that. Why I'm in this club full of moronic idiots I'll never know!"

Freddy shook his head and huffed. "Look, I hate to interrupt your little rant, Pinboy, but these chains are kinda hurting."

As Freddy spoke, two hulking figures stalked into the room. Both wore masks - one had a hockey mask and the other had an emotionless Halloween one in the style of William Shatner. They were none other than Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers respectively. Freddy groaned when he saw them approach. "Uh-oh! Here come the two dumb mutes - just my luck!" He grimaced.

Pinhead turned around to address the big guys. He was tall, but Jason and Michael made him look like a dwarf! "Michael, Jason - it's ok. Charles and Frederick are getting dealt with accordingly. If they don't start behaving soon - I'll tear their souls apart!"

Both Chucky and Freddy sighed in unison. "Ooooh, again with the soul tearing thing! You seriously need some new material, Spikey!" Chucky bellowed, irritated.

Freddy nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I'm sick of hearing how our 'suffering will be legendary'! Ya know, Pin cushion, you're about as scary as that hockey puck momma's boy over there in drag!"

Jason took out his machete and lunged towards Freddy, ready to slice his head off. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU BIG CRY BABY!" Freddy yelled at Jason.

"ENOUGH!" Pinhead shrieked.

Freddy smirked while Chucky, Michael and Jason were all taken aback by the usually calm and mild-mannered pinned demon's angry cry. "Ooops, we've made Pinboy angry - ooh, I'm quaking in my boots!" Freddy mocked.

Chucky huffed. "Shut the fuck up Krueger, you crispy faggot! Or we'll never get let down!"

Pinhead smiled. "Gentlemen, you will be released on one condition. You'll each apologise to one another - and mean it."

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Jeez, trust us to get lumbered with a bloody pacifist demon!" He muttered.

Pinhead begun to grow angry again. "FREDERICK! My patience is wearing thin!" He bellowed.

Freddy closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok, whatever - Pinny!" He turned to look at Chucky. "I am truly sorry, Chuck. It won't happen again." Freddy said in a cocky, half-hearted way. He then turned his attention to Pinhead. "There, are you happy now - your majesty!"

Freddy was immediately released from his restraints, rather abruptly, and fell to the floor - much to the amusement of Pinhead, Chucky, Jason and Michael.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU MOTHER FUCKING, MAGGOT-INFESTED PEA BRAINED ASSHOLES - OR I'LL CUT YA BASTARD HEADS OFF AND STICK THEM ON SPIKES FOR THE VULTURES TO PICK AT!" Freddy screamed, making Michael and Jason hang their heads down and Chucky to struggle to stifle his laughter.

Pinhead, unmoved by Freddy's threat, merely cleared his throat and turned his attention to Chucky. "Now thatFrederick's apologised to you, do you have something you want to say to him, Charles?"

Chucky rolled his eyes and huffed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm really sorry, Fred. I simply can't wait to get down so I can snog your face off!" He said of them shuddered at the thought of kissing one another.

Just like Freddy, Chucky was abruptly released from his restraints - falling to the floor and landing on his plastic rear end.

Freddy roared with the laughter. "Aww, did the cute little dolly fall on his ass? Aww, poor baby!" He said mockingly.

Chucky, rubbing his back end, glared at Freddy. "Shut the fuck up, Krueger! You little shit!" He yelled.

Freddy jumped forward.

'Oh, here we go again!' Pinhead thought to himself despairingly.

"Ah, go fuck a Barbie doll, ginger snap!"

"Go to Hell, Pizza Face!"

"Go find yaself a shoebox to live in, shorty!"

"Go light yaself on fire - oh yeah, silly me YOU DONE THAT ONE ALREADY!"

"SO DID YOU!"

''

''

"SHUT UP!"

Pinhead shook his head in annoyance and closed his eyes. He watched for a few moments longer as the two homicidal maniacs exchanged insults back and forth. If he didn't break it up soon, they would just go on and on!

"Stop this foolishness at once! Or I'll personally see to it that you both be banned from coming here!" Pinhead yelled authoritively.

Chucky and Freddy stopped and looked to the floor.

Pinhead smiled contentedly. "That's better. Now, go and find another game to play before I drag you both down to Hell kicking and screaming." Pinhead then turned on his heel. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have to return to my chess match with Angelique."

Pinhead walked over toward a little table with a chess board on top and sat opposite a pale but beautiful woman with crimson-red lips, wearing a tight black dress, while Michael and Jason went back to their arm wrestling match - leaving Chucky and Freddy to sulk and pout...

~ To Be Continued ~


	2. Getting back at Pinhead

**Author Notes ****-**_ Hi again! I'm back for chapter 2 of this weird premise story. Pinhead's about to be humiliated! Well, what happens to him is revealed in chapter 3. Please enjoy, and I hope to make you laugh. Laura xx_

* * *

Chapter Two – Getting Back at Pinhead

Chucky and Freddy both stood and stared at each other for a second, both pouting so much you could balance a cup and saucer on their lips! The silence was unbearable, so Chucky decided to break the ice first. "Well, what other game shall we play, Freddy?" He asked.

Freddy put his gloved hand to his face. "Hmm, I dunno. It has to be somfink that we won't get competative over. I dunno about you, doll boy, but I don't fancy being strung up again by that freakin' over sized, cross dressing voodoo doll from Hell over there!" He stated, indicating to Pinhead.

"Yeah. Someone orta take Spikey down a peg or two, er, I mean pin!" Chucky declared with an evil grin.

"Well, I'm game for that! Got any suggestions, genius?" Freddy asked boisterously, eager as much as Chucky to get one over on Pinhead.

Chucky began to think of what horrors they could unleash on Pinhead, but quickly got distracted by Pinhead's female companion. "I wonder who the chick is Pinny's with? She's always coming 'ere and following Pinny around. She's hot!" The living doll leered, licking his plastic lips.

Freddy shook his head after checking out the curly haired pouting beauty sat with Pinhead. "Beats me! Pinboy does call her Princess. Maybe she's royalty. Either way she's way out of your league, doll boy! Besides, you are married..."

While the two homicidal maniacs discussed the situation, Pinhead's female chess opponant, Angelique, made a killer move. "Checkmate!" She seductively declared, standing up from the table.

Chucky and Freddy watched in interest as Angelique walked slowly toward Pinhead, bent down and pulled him in closer to her - passionately kissing him.

Oh yeah. Angelique still won't quit with the horny flirting with her lord and master, Pinhead. Even though she is aware he has no feelings for her. Still, didn't stop her from planting a huge smacker right there in front of a shocked Freddy and Chucky and sticking her tongue down his throat.

Chucky and Freddy both grimaced. "Eeew, gross!" They squealed in unison.

"I'll see you later, Leviathan's favourite son." Angelique purred. Walking toward the open gateway to Hell in the distance, Angelique suddenly heard a loud wolf whistle. She turned around to see Chucky and Freddy eyeing her up.

"Hey, do I get one too, toots?" Chucky panted, trying to make himself look taller and wriggling his wonky eyebrows.

Angelique looked to him like he was a disease. "Hmp! In your dolly dreams!" She replied with a scowl, turning on her heel and walking toward the gateway.

Freddy couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Haha! She told you, Chuckster!"

Chucky blushed for a second, then glared up evilly at Freddy. "Ah, kiss my shiny plastic butt, roasty!" He snarled.

Ignoring Chucky, Freddy smirked at an unamused Pinhead. "Well,well Pinboy, she really fancies the pants - er - I'm sorry, _skirt_ off you!" Both Chucky and Freddy sniggered.

Pinhead narrowed his eyes murderously. "Be silent, you childish buffoons! Angelique does not desire me. Indeed, she uses her feminine wiles as a way of complete dominance overme." He said, almost looking ashamed.

Chucky and Freddy burst into laughter. "Whoa! The great Pinhead of Hell is being pushed around by some bird!" Chucky cried in laughter.

Pinhead smirked a little. "Hmm, just like you with Tiffany really. Tell me, Charles, does your ever loving wife know where you are this evening?" The cenobite asked with a chuckle.

Chucky stopped laughing at once and pouted, glaring murderously at Pinhead. "Shut the fuck up, you DIY disaster! Or I'll fucking kill you...you bastard!" He yelled, pointing at an unruffled Pinhead.

Pinhead chuckled at the potty mouthed possessed doll's threat. "Oh, please. You can't kill me, child. I am forever."

Chucky rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah - whatever, man!" He mumbled.

Silence ensued, until Pinhead broke it. "So, I see this matter is settled then, gentlemen? Or are we just going to go round a vicious circle of insults all evening?"

Chucky and Freddy stared at the floor for a while, but then nodded their heads. "Ok, Pinny - we'll be good little boys from now on. We promise." Freddy said in a childlike voice.

"Good." Pinhead smiled, turned on his heel and walked in the direction of the drinks table while Chucky and Freddy had their arms folded, pouting again.

"Does he have pins up his ass as well as on his head?" Freddy grumbled, playing with his finger knives.

"Heh, probably!" Chucky replied.

Suddenly, Freddy's face lit up. "Oooh, I just thought of how we can get back at Pinboy!" He blurted out excitedly.

Chucky turned to look at Freddy, showing interest. "Oooh, are we gonna use his face as one of those traffic things that stop cars from speeding?" the doll squealed, jumping up and down.

Freddy shook his head. "Nope, even better." He leaned in closer to whisper his evil plan in Chucky's ear. They both start to snigger manically while every now and again looking over to an unsuspecting Pinhead.

"I'm down with that!" Chucky squealed, excited at the revenge plan and picking up a special baseball bat that is proven to knock out Cenobites. Oh yeah. Don't ask me how it works, but it does.

"Come on, doll boy, let's do this!" Freddy whispered.

Both of them then made their way over to Pinhead, who was none the wiser - and innocently having a drink. Chucky handed Freddy the baseball bat and walked over to the drinks table, pretending to have a friendly drink with Pinhead in order to distract him.

"Mind if I join you, Pinhead - old buddy?" Chucky said in a friendly tone.

Pinhead shook his head. "Not at all, Charles. Please do join me." He said, picking the doll up and placing him on the stool next to his.

While the cenobite and the possessed doll had a 'friendly' chat, Freddy got up behind Pinhead, took aim with the bat, lifted it up then brought it down on Pinhead's skull. At that, poor Pinhead fell to the floor - unconscious. "Sweet dreams, Pinny-boy!" Freddy chuckled before turning his attention to Chucky, who was laughing his plastic dolly butt off. "Ok, doll boy, give ya missus a call. You know what to do?"

Chucky mock saluted Freddy. "Yes sir!"

Taking his cell phone from his pocket, Chucky dialled his wife's number. After a few rings, she finally picked up.

_"He-llo?"_ Said a sultry voice on the other end.

"Hi Tiff, it's Chucky."

Tiffany's voice turned harsher. _"CHUCKY! Where the hell are you? Playing around with other sluts while I look after our children? You dirty pervert!"_

Chucky shook his head and gritted his teeth. "No, no. It's nothing like that babe. I'm just down the club with the boys." He explained.

Tiffany huffed. _"Well isn't that typical? You seem to spend more time at that stupid club than you do your own family!"_ She yelled down the phone.

Chucky began to get annoyed with his wife. "Look, will ya shut ya cake hole for one fucking minute would ya, Tiff! I need you to do us a big favour."

Tiffany became intrigued._ "What is it you're up to?"_ She asked.

Chucky decided to fill her in on the revenge plan. "Ya see, Pinhead's now taking a nap, courtesy of Freddy..."

_"Awww, Pinhead's so cute when he's asleep!"_ Tiffany cooed, butting in.

''

''

After a long while, Chucky narrowed his eyes. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that! Look, I need you to do this one thing for me, Tiff."

While Chucky discussed the plan with his wife, Freddy began dragging Pinhead across the floor (he's no light weight!) and heaved him up on to a chair. "Urgh, this ain't gonna be pleasant - but it'll be worth it." he said to himself, beginning to remove Pinhead's leather armour.

This was going to take some time...

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes - **_Oh, well - are you curious to what the revenge on Pinhead is? Well, read chapter 3. You'll never be able to see Pinhead in the same light again! LOL. Laura xx_


	3. Hell of an Embarrassment

**Author Notes **-_So, here is what those awful boys did to Pinhead. Don't worry, Pinhead will get his revenge. For now though, enjoy. I hope this makes you laugh. Laura xx_

* * *

Chapter Three – Hell of an Embarressment

Pinhead was slowly beginning to stir. He opened his eyes slowly, the whole room was bright and he felt like he was spinning. "W-w-where am I?" He groaned.

Suddenly, he heard Freddy's voice beside him. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!"

Pinhead' eyes snapped open at once to see a group of people hovering over him, sniggering and pointing. He slowly rose from his seat, holding his head in pain - looking toward the group of sniggering people who were Freddy, Chucky, Tiffany (in Jennifer Tilly's body), Jason, Michael and Angelique.

"What happened? What's so funny?" Pinhead asked, starting to get some feeling back.

"Wow, Pinnina, you are one hum-dinga!" Chucky fake-murmured.

Pinhead looked down at his body and gasped. His leather armour had been removed and replaced by a real girly pink bikini, and socks were stuffed down the top to make it look like he had breasts. He also had a blonde wig placed on top of his head and lipstick was smeared over his mouth,

To say he was not amused would be an understatement. "WHAT HAVE YOU IDIOTS DONE TO ME?" He yelled angrilly.

Chucky and Freddy both stood with their arms crossed, looking particulary smug. "Both Freddy and myself chose a game in which we both knew we wouldn't get competative over, and I must say Pinnina, we haven't so far." Chucky said with a giggle.

"Yeah, it's a really cool game. We call it _'Let's make an ass of Pinhead!'_ and sure enough we have!" Freddy chuckled, taking pictures of the bikini-clad cenobite with his cell phone.

Angelique made her way over toward Pinhead, brushing her fingers over his pins. The touch was gentle and sensuous, but the look in her eyes were cold and angry. "Leviathan will not be best pleased, Dark Prince of pain." She said displeasingly.

Pinhead sighed. "Yes, I'm well aware of that, Princess." He grumbled.

Chucky and Freddy both cleared their throats to get Pinhead's attention. "Pinnina, we brought a couple of your friends along to see you. You could all have a nice, girly chat!" Freddy said, indicating to the door.

Two human females walked in and Pinhead immediately recognised them. "Kirsty Cotton? Joey Summerskill? Why are they here?" Pinhead boomed.

The two girls had been to this club a couple of times before in the past since it opened back in 2004. Everyone had noted the air of UST (unresolved sexual tension, people) that resonated from both Kirsty and Pinhead whenever they met with each other. All apart from themselves that was. There was definitely some sort of attraction between them, and everyone else could see it, but them. They either chose to ignore it or were completely oblivious. The gang decided on the latter.

Joey on the other hand hated Pinhead's guts, and no wonder. Freddy and co always enjoyed the pair's arguments and cocky comebacks with one another.

But despite the fact that the two women had been to this club before, and seen Pinhead in all kinds of ridiculous situations, this had to rank up there as the worst time he never wanted them to see him.

As Pinhead seethed, Joey looked him up and down. "Well, I knew you always wore that leather skirt, but I never knew how in touch with your feminine side you were until now!" She mocked.

The whole room erupted into laughter, while Pinhead glared murderously at everyone. "I AM NOT IN TOUCH WITH MY FEMININE SIDE AND I DO NOT WEAR A SKIRT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kirsty Cotton sniggered. "Oh, come on! You must be, like, the only Cenobite in Hell to wear a skirt!" She teased.

Pinhead was incensed with rage. "For the love of Leviathan, I wear a cassock, NOT a skirt! As for this outrageousness, this is Charles and Frederick's foolish idea of a joke and I'm not amused! To make a mockery of myself would be to make a mockery of Hell!"

Everyone was too busy laughing at the expense of Pinhead that they did not notice a new person had entered the room. He had heard what Pinhead had said about Hell. "Yes, and we all know that mocking Hell would never do." He said, looking directly at Pinhead, slightly amused.

Everyone turned their heads toward the stranger who stood in the doorway in an old military uniform. Pinhead couldn't believe his misfortune. "Oh no, not YOU!" He grumbled.

Joey Summerskill, on the other hand, was pleased to see the stranger. "Elliot! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" Joey run up to Elliot Spencer, the human that Pinhead once was, and jumped into his arms - giving him a heartfelt hug and kissing his cheek. Pinhead rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Elliot, I thought I'd never see you again. How did you get here?" Joey gushed.

Elliot looked toward Freddy. "Freddy here found me wandering the endless land of Limbo. He brought me here as he said I'd have a good laugh - and I have. But I'd never thought I'd find you here, Joey."

Without realising it, Elliot had his hands clamped on Joey's waist tenderly and she had her arms draped around his neck. They both stared deep into each other's eyes dreamily as they talked.

Chucky and Freddy suddenly felt ill after noticing the obvious romance between Elliot and Joey. Then Chucky sniggered. "Well, well Fred. Who would have thought of you as Cupid?" He said, laughing at his own joke.

Freddy walloped Chucky across the head and glared at him. "Get bent, Barbie Fucker!" He snarled, watching as Chucky rubbed his head.

"Fucker!" He grumbled at the burnt dream demon.

Tiffany put both her hands to her chest lovingly as she watched Elliot and Joey. "Oooh, that's so romantic! They're obviously so in love!" She cooed.

Chucky looked at his wife quizzedly. "What! Are you on fucking crack? He's a fucking ghost and she's a very much alive hot babe - how can it work?"

Tiffany glared at her husband. "Is that what you think about us? Seen as you're a doll and I'm human! You're such an assole! Joey's so lucky! She has a man who thinks the world of her, who'd obviously do anything for her. What do I have? A perverted plastic midget whose idea of being romantic is to go for a quick fumble at the back of Barney's! And don't get me started on the fact that you always make obscene hand gestures all the way through a romantic movie!"

Chucky glared angrily at his wife. "Hey, those movies you make me watch really suck! I thought I'd never stop throwing up! All that_ 'ooh marry me'_ this and all that gross kissing! Urgh! You call them fucking pansy movies entertainment? HA! Romance is dead, toots - face it!"

Tiffany was about to say something else but was cut off by Freddy's finger knives scraping across the walls. Everyone's hands flew to their ears to block out the awful, screeching sound - all except Joey and Elliot who were both to loved up to notice.

Once he got everyone's attention, Freddy lowered his hand. "If all you shitheads were paying attention instead of watching Barbie and Ken having a barney and those two turtle doves slobbering over each other, you'd notice that Pinnina is back to plain old Pinhead." He said indicating to Pinhead who was back in his usual attire having used his demon powers to change the bikini for his armour and cassock.

"Oh, great - party's over!" Chucky grumbled, while Pinhead glared at him and Freddy.

"We never speak of this again!" The cenobite snarled.

Pointedly ignoring Pinhead, Freddy looked over to Elliot and Joey who were still tenderly holding each other and unaware of the chaos around them. "Oi! Romeo and Juliet, get a room!" Freddy yelled before earning a punch on the arm by Tiffany.

"Ooow! What the hell was that for, bitch?" Freddy grumbled, rubbing his arm.

"Leave them alone, Krueger! They're so sweet together!" Tiffany gushed.

Freddy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, and what will you say when they start ripping each other's clothes off and he starts giving her one right there on the floor?"

Everyone shuddered at that thought, even Pinhead, but Tiffany remained composed. "Frederick! Not all romance is about sex you know. And besides, he's far too much of a gentleman to do that. Unlike some guys!" She said, looking over knowingly at Chucky and narrowing her eyes.

"Hey, what did I do?" Chucky squealed, confused.

"You know damn well, you dirty perverted creep! Thinking I'd have sex with you in the middle of the bloody park the other day! And in front of poor Glen!" Tiffany yelled.

Freddy grimaced. "Urgh, too much information!" He muttered to himself.

Chucky thought for a moment, then smiled in realisation. "Oh yeah, now that would have been cool!"

Tiffany huffed, rolling her eyes. "Sick, twisted sex maniac!" She mumbled, stomping off.

Pinhead, who was stood watching the childish antics of those around him with mild curiosity, finally stood forward. "That is quite enough, people. We've all had an amusing time at my expense, but now it's over. I want you all to leave now, or there is nothing stopping me from knowing your flesh!"

Everyone gulped and backed away, except Freddy who had walked over to Pinhead's side. "Hey, Pinboy, what we gonna do about those two lovebirds over there?" He asked, pointing over to Joey and Elliot who were still all loved up.

Pinhead rolled his eyes. "Leave it to me, Frederick."

Pinhead walked over to Elliot and Joey. He gently tapped Elliot on the shoulder. "Oh, what the hell do you want?" Joey muttered, snapping out of her gaze.

"Joanne, your pitiful little schoolgirl attraction to my feeble human form is quite nauseating. I always knew you were attracted to her too, Elliot. It makes sense. Feeble, weak human - falling for the first mortal female who agrees to help you! How touching?" He said sarcastically.

Joey and Elliot looked at him in confusion. "What? I have no feelings for Elliot. We're just friends. You're talking crap!" Joey spluttered, glaring at Pinhead.

"Oh, perleeeease! Who the hell are you kidding? You haven't stopped touching each other up since he got here!" Freddy pointed out.

Chucky nodded his head. "Yeah, Pinhead's spot on! Watching you two go at it is really sickening. Plus, God knows what you've put in Mrs McDreamy's head over there!" He said, pointing at Tiffany who was too busy talking to Angelique and Kirsty to hear what her husband had said. "I won' t get any sense out of her now!" He added.

Pinhead sighed. "Charles, Frederick- please. I'll tend to Elliot and Joey. Just go back to where you belong before I..."

Chucky interrupted. "Yeah, yeah I know - _'Tear our souls apart!'_ Message received loud and clear, Spikey. We're going."

Chucky toddled over to Tiffany. "C'mon Tiff. It's time to go home." He said.

Chucky and Tiffany walked toward the exit together. "Hey, where's the freakazoid and his sister?" Chucky asked Tiffany.

"If by that nasty insult you mean our son Glen, then he's at home with Glenda - and I've brought in Leprechuan to babysit."

Chucky nearly tripped up. "What? Why is that jerk looking after my kids?"

The volatile couple continued to argue after walking out of the building, much to the annoyance of Freddy. "Alright, piggies, show's over! Let's go!" He said.

As he was leaving, Freddy looked over at Jason who was staring with interest at Michael Myers playing around with his knife. Freddy punched Jason on the arm. "Hey, Hockey puck! Stop having strange, sexual fantasies about Myers! Momma's waiting for you to get your zombie ass home. It's way past your bedtime!" He mocked his arch rival.

Jason merely stomped over to Freddy and stabbed him with his machete. "Hey, what the fuck!" Freddy yelled.

Chucky, who had come back into the building to fetch Tiffany's bikini, sighed when he saw Freddy and Jason fighting again. "Alright boys, let's go before Pinny goes all _'hooks in the flesh'_ with us!"

Everyone, with the exception of Kirsty, left.

Walking over to Pinhead, Elliot and Joey - Kirsty cleared her throat. "Erm, I'm ready when you are, Joey." She gently said, before turning to look at Pinhead and nodding politely at him. He nodded back.

There it was, that mutual attraction they refused to acknowledge.

Joey turned her gaze from Kirsty back to Elliot and stared lovingly into his sea blue eyes. "Will I ever see you again, Elliot?" She asked rather sadly, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Elliot smiled. "Of course you will, love. Freddy said I'm welcome here whenever I wish. You could come too."

Pinhead shook his head. "Oh please! Spare me from this torture!" He grumbled.

Kirsty shot him an evil stare. "Be quiet, you!" She said, glaring at the Cenobite before turning to look at Elliot and Joey. "Seriously though, he is right about one thing. You two are so into each other - it's so obvious. Don't you realise it?"

Elliot and Joey looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah I guess so. Oh, how can I love someone who is, well, him!" She questioned, pointing at Pinhead. "I wish I could stay with you." Joey continued, not taking her eyes off him.

"Joey, I wish I could stay too, but I have to leave." Elliot told her gently.

Joey smiled and placed her hand tenderly on his cheek. "Ok." She said.

Elliot smiled sweetly at her, then reached over and kissed her cheek - causing her to get butterflies in her stomach. "Goodbye, Joey." He said, placing his peaked cap back on his head and turning to walk toward the exit.

Watching him walk away, Joey couldn't help but think how very handsome Elliot was, especially in his army uniform. She could never resist a man in uniform.

Kirsty had noticed her friend checking Elliot out as he left. "Ok, Joey, let's all go before we all drown in your drool!" Kirsty teased before grabbing Joey's arm and pulling it, indicating it was time to leave. Turning her head toward Pinhead, Kirsty smiled shyly. "Well, goodbye then." She said to him sweetly.

Pinhead nodded politely. "Yes, farewell, child." he replied, ignoring the strange pull at his heart strings. '_What the hell was that! ?'_

After they had both left, Pinhead began to think back to what Chucky and Freddy had did to him earlier and grew angry. They had both made a fool of him and he was not intent on letting them off so easily. Taking them to Hell was not an option - although he'd dearly love to do so.

What he intended to do was to do to them what they did to him. Yes, he was going to make a mockery out of them in front of old adversaries.

Silently, Pinhead's plan was set. He smirked to himself as he thought the plan through.

Chucky and Freddy were going to rue the day they insulted the Dark Prince of Pain!

* * *

~ To Be Continued ~

**Author Notes -**_ So, Pinhead in a bikini? Enough to give you nightmares forever I should think! Anyway, his revenge on Chucky and Freddy is revealed soon, as well as more surprises. Look forward to that. Laura xx_


	4. Pinhead's revenge

**Author Notes** - _Hey, people. So here it is - the revenge Pinhead has in mind for Chucky and Freddy. Hope it's to your liking. I'm certainly satisfied with it. Enjoy. Laura xx_

* * *

Chapter Four – Pinhead's Revenge

Chucky was the first to arrive the next day at the club. Pushing open the heavy door, the doll peered into the room to see the place was spotless. Pinhead had obviously tidied the whole place from top to bottom before he went back to Hell, but he'd set out new stuff for everyone to do the next day.

Chucky looked to the drinks table to see the brass puzzle box sitting there - waiting to be opened. Today was Chucky's turn to open the box - to open the Gates of Hell to let Pinhead out.

Chucky sighed as his plastic fingers worked the intricate designs to disengage the three-dimensional puzzle.

"This fucking thing always reminds me of those Goddamn rubix cubes," Chucky shuddered. "Except the rubix cube doesn't have chains with hooks on the end that fly out and rip you to pieces when you solve it! Or a creepy old guy with pins in his head for that matter!" He grumbled to himself, suddenly becoming aware of a presence behind him.

"Well, well - if it isn't little Chucky! Aww, Chucky gets to be a big boy today and let Pinhead out of the box!" Freddy Krueger mocked him in a childlike voice.

Chucky angrily whirled around to see it was him. "FUCK OFF, YOU BARBACUED FREAK!" Chucky shot back.

Freddy swaggered a little, smirking at the obnoxious doll. "What? No hug or kiss for Freddy? Oh, what a shame! What's the matter? Tiff made you sleep in the dog house again? Or rather - doll's house?" Freddy cackled mischievously.

Chucky spun round fiercely again, his plastic face contorted in terrible rage as he glared at Freddy. "Look, if ya don't shut the fuck up now, you Christmas sweater wearing burns victim, I'll shove this box up your well done ass! Got that?" He growled.

Freddy still smirked his crispy head off. "HA! You'd need a step ladder to do that, doll boy! Plus, I don't think Pinny would be very happy to see his only route out of Hell wedged between my butt cheeks!"

Chucky shook his head. "Ya think ya so Goddamn hilarious, don't ya?" He sneered, while Freddy stood with his arms folded, looking smug and full of himself.

"Well yes, I do!" he chirped happily while Chucky muttered,

"Well I'm glad you do cos the rest of us don't!"

At that moment, Chucky had finished solving the box and lay it down on the floor as it began to change shape. They stood well back as the corner wall cracked and split open, revealing a blinding bright light inside. Just in the distance, Chucky and Freddy could make out a figure coming toward them slowly - it was Pinhead.

As the elegant demon stepped out of the wall, the cracks came together and slammed shut - as if there was no crack to begin with.

Freddy did a mock bow to Pinhead as he came closer. "Ah, oh gracious Prince of Pain. How may I be of assistance to you this fine day?" Freddy said in a sarcastic, fake British accent.

Pinhead narrowed his eyes, clearly unamused. "Be silent,Frederick!" He told him authoritively.

Freddy could not resist making a zipper pulling notion to his lips.

"Frederick, your childish and distasteful sense of humour never ceases to repulse me." Pinhead said, sighing.

Freddy smirked at the Cenobite. "Well, that's maybe because you demons don't have a sense of humour - a good one anyway. You just stand around doing nothing when you're not torturing - how boring!" Freddy shot back.

"I don't need to resort to egotistical, loutish and foolish behaviour to get by in my job." Pinhead said, his dark eyes rolling in his head.

Freddy threw his arms in the air and huffed. "Ok, WHATEVER, Pinboy!"

"Do not call me Pinboy!" The Cenobite warned him dangerously, his face showing clear signs of disapprovement.

"So, tell me PIN-BOY, what's on the agenda for today?" Freddy smirked, completely ignoring his threat.

Pinhead's fists balled and he felt he could explode from the rage. _'Your downfall, you pathetic fool!'_ He thought sneakily to himself, just about stopping himself from physically laying into Freddy.

Chucky toddled up and got between the two of them. "Alright boys, that's enough bickering for one day! We come to this shit 'ole to chill out and play games - not to go five rounds in the verbal bashing boxing!"

Freddy and Pinhead looked toward the doll.

Freddy put his eyes up. "Since when did you become such a clever clogs, Cabbage Patch?"

Pinhead turned to look at Freddy. "Charles is quite right,Frederick. We should not argue amongst ourselves - it is not very flattering."

Freddy chuckled a little. "Ya know what you're turning into, don't ya doll boy? You're turning into him!" He declared, pointing at Pinhead. "You're becoming such a wise, pompous old wind bag! You two make such a lovely couple! Pinhead and Chucky sitting in a tree - K - I - S - S - I - N - G!" Freddy chanted, dancing around Pinhead and Chucky.

"That's not fucking funny, Krueger! That's so gross!" Chucky gagged.

"I quite agree, Charles." Pinhead added, putting his hand in the air suddenly. A chain with a hook in the end came flying out of the shadows and dug itself into Freddy's shoulder - impaling him.

"Ooooow!" FUCK IT! What the hell are you doing? I was only joking!" He whined.

Pinhead coolly walked over to Freddy. "Either you stop acting like a five year old child, or I'll summon more of my chains to tear you apart right now - Frank Cotton style! Do we have an understanding?"

Freddy winced. He had heard about what Pinhead had done to a man called Frank Cotton many years before. He did not want to go down the same route. Grudgingly, Freddy nodded his head. "Yeah, sure Pinboy."

He was immediately released from the hooked chain with Pinhead's silent command. Green blood gushed from Freddy's wound, until he waved his hand over it and it was magically healed. Freddy then walked over to Chucky. "C'mon you plastic midget. Let's go to the steam room. My scar tissue could do with some much needed TLC."

As Freddy and Chucky headed for the steam room, Pinhead smirked to himself. He had not forgotten about the revenge plan he had in mind, and the steam room figured enormously in the plan. Freddy and Chucky always used the steam room for an hour, so that would give Pinhead enough time to set the plan in motion.

First item on the agenda was to get a hold of their adversaries and bring them to the club. Pinhead was really going to show them what real embarrassment was!

* * *

**_In the Steam Room_**

"Ahh, that's the business!" Freddy murmured, fully immersed in relaxation.

It was quite ironic that Freddy Krueger, the man who was torched alive by a vengeful mob, would really enjoy the heat of a steam room. He always claimed that the steam helped with his horrific burns.

"Yeah, I just love it here. Pinhead doesn't know what he's missing." Chucky added, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, well Pinhead's a miserable prune face with pins in it! He doesn't know how to party like we do!" Freddy snorted.

Both of them chuckled in unison. "That guy wouldn't know a good time if it leapt up and bit him on the butt!" Chucky exclaimed in agreement, both of them now roaring with laughter.

"Yeah, like the time when he completely missed the point with charades! I was stood there for two freakin' hours trying to get him to figure out what fucking movie it was! How hard could it have been?" Freddy sniggered.

Chucky looked to the floor in thought. "Well, to be fair to Pinhead, maybe your hand movements were confusing?"

Freddy glared at him in annoyance. "Oh, I see what's going on here, shorty! I knew you'd stand up for Pinhead - he is your boyfriend after all! You're just so in lurve with him! Oooh, just imagine your babies! They'd be tiny, 'ickle voodoo dolls!" He said in a high pitched girly voice.

Chucky flipped Freddy the middle finger. "That's not even fucking possible!" He grumbled.

"Hmm, well so is two dolls getting it on and also getting up the duff!" Freddy shot back sarcastically, dissolving into giggles. "Yet somehow you and Tiff accomplished that."

"Screw you, wise ass!" Chucky mumbled, unable to come back on Freddy with that one.

Unbearable silence followed as the two sat with sour expressions and their arms folded. Mercifully, the alarm - which indicated that their hour in the steam room was up - sounded, much to the relief of Chucky and Freddy.

"Heh! Saved by the bell!" Chucky said, relieved.

Both of them got to their feet and walked over to the towel rack, but then they noticed something was amiss. "Hey, where's our towels?" Chucky exclaimed, looking at the empty towel rack.

"I dunno, maybe yours fell down the drain!" Freddy pointed out, chuckling.

"Fuck you, Krueger! So not funny!" Chucky sneered. "Yours is missing too, ya know! I wonder what happened to it? Well, I think personally that your towel has a mind of its own and it can't bear to be that close to your burnt ass so it got the hell outa here!" Chucky sniggered.

Freddy narrowed his eyes, and looked over at Chucky - snarling. "Yeah, yeah - har - har! Very funny! NOT!" He shot back.

Ignoring Freddy, Chucky turned his attention back over to the towel rack. "Well, I think maybe we left the towels outside. I mean, I could have sworn we brought them in, but it's possible they're outside. I'm going out there. Coming?"

Chucky began heading toward the door, but Freddy abruptly pulled him back by his ginger hair. "Are you nuts, doll boy! I'm not going out there with nothing on! Everyone will see!" He squealed.

Chucky shot him a bemused look. "What, are you scared, Fred? Are you afraid? Don't be such a pansy! Besides, I think Mikey and Jason will be too busy stabbin' each other to notice anything, and Pincushion would probably be playing chess on the other side of the room with that Angelica chick again. No one will see."

Freddy put his eyes up. "It's ANGELIQUE, stupid! And that's not the point! I have my pride!" Freddy hollered.

"Pride in what? A burnt dick!" Chucky sniggered.

Freddy glared menacingly at the doll who was in hysterics. "At least I HAVE one! What do you have? Oh, I know - a plastic pimple!"

Chucky stopped laughing. "Ah, go suck it then, Kentucky Fried Penis!" He shot back.

Without warning, Chucky was abruptly kicked in his private area. He fell to the floor, clutching his tenderness in pain and his plastic eyes rolling into the back of his head. "No, I'd rather boot it, thanks very much!" Freddy said, laughing.

Chucky got off the floor, still holding onto his area and rolling his eyes. "Look, either sit in here forever, like the big coward you are, or come out with me now to get our towels. I'm no wuss - I'm going!"

Freddy reluctantly agreed to leave the room with Chucky, and turned the handle on the door to open it. Stepping out of the steam room, the two were not prepared for what awaited them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Chucky squealed, quickly covering his midsection. Freddy did the same.

Three very familiar people stood before them - sniggering along with Michael, Jason, Angelique, and of course Pinhead who had a very self satisfied smirk plastered across his face.

"Frederick, I believe you are familiar with Nancy Thompson and Alice Johnson? And Charles, you are familiar with Andy Barclay?" He asked, trying to repress a giggle.

Chucky glared murderously at Pinhead. "I can't believe this is happening!" He squealed, tugging at his ginger hair.

"Ya know, smirky," Freddy snarled at Pinhead. "If you demons actually went to sleep properly, you'd be in such danger from a Freddy dream!"

Pinhead laughed outright at Freddy's threat. "Yes, yes - the old_ 'invade your dreams and slash you to ribbons in your sleep'_ threat! How predictable, Frederick!" He laughed.

Freddy folded his arms. "You won't be fucking laughing when I take those stupid pins outa your stupid fat head and drive them into your eyes, you mutant porcupine!"

Much to Freddy's displeasure, Pinhead remained cool and unmoved by the threat, then he smirked again.

"So, it's not just your pug ugly face that's all burnt up then, Fred?" Nancy Thompson asked, gesturing to Freddy's private area.

"See you in your dreams, bitch!" Freddy snarled.

Chucky couldn't help but crack up hysterically at Nancy's jibe, so he got a clout on the head for his trouble from Freddy. "C'mon you, let's get dressed!" He growled to the killer doll.

With inaudible curses and grumbling, both Freddy and Chucky stomped over to where their clothes were hanging and threw them on in top speed.

Freddy stared evilly at Nancy and Alice. "Why the fuck did you have to invite those two bitches, Pinboy?"

Pinhead got in between each girl and curled an arm around them. "Well, you both seemed so obligated to make a complete fool of me in front of two former adversaries, so I felt naturally I had to return the compliment. Knowing how very 'fond' the both of you are of these people, I got into contact with them while you enjoyed your little steam session and they were only too happy to pay you a visit!"

Chucky and Freddy shook their heads. "I can't believe ya still cryin' over that! It was just a joke, Spikey!" Chucky groaned.

"Hmm, a very childish joke." Pinhead added.

The mortal enemies of Chucky and Freddy were having such a good laugh at their expense.

"I think we should come here more often, wouldn't you agree, Nancy? We can wind him up all the time then." Alice Johnson said, pointing at Freddy, who pegged her off.

"FUCKING DIE BITCH!" He snarled.

Andy Barclay, Chucky's nemesis, stepped further forward to the doll. He was now an adult; almost thirty years old, good looking and doing very well for himself. But it was clearly evident that Andy was still traumatised by what Chucky had put him through as a kid and he still harboured bitterness, anger and hatred in his heart for Chucky.

"I can't believe I was ever afraid of a little doll with a even littler prick!" Andy said, mocking Chucky - resulting in the whole room to collapse into fits of laughter.

Chucky glared at the young man. "You better watch your back, Andy. You ain't got your mommy to protect you now, you little shit!"

Andy shrugged and sighed. "I don't need my mom to protect me from you! I sure as hell didn't need protection years back at the carnival! I kicked your plastic ass well and good!"

Andy and Chucky were in the centre of the room now - facing off. Well, Chucky was facing up and Andy was facing down! "You're never too old for the_ 'Hide the soul'_ game, Andy. Remember it? No? Let me refresh your memory._ 'Ade Due Damballa_'!" Chucky smirked, waving his arms about as he mocked Andy.

Andy flinched and swallowed hard - that old voodoo chant brought back some painful memories. Pinhead saw this and attempted to comfort Andy.

"It is ok, Andrew. Charles is strictly forbidden from transferring his soul into guests of this club, aren't you, Charles?"

Chucky was beginning to feel frustrated with it all - being buck naked and humiliated in front of everyone. He tried so hard to keep his temper, which was as red as his hair.

Freddy, noticing Chucky's eyebrow twitch couldn't resist winding him up some more. He knew Chucky was undergoing anger management. "Hey Chuckster, Pinhead's been doin' ya missus!"

Pinhead whirled round angrily to face Freddy and glared at him. This statement was not true, but it was still enough to tip Chucky over the edge.

Balling his fists and his face contorting in rage, Chucky could no longer contain himself. He proceeded to turn the air blue by screaming all the insults and swear words he could think of in such a short time at the top of his tiny lungs. "WHY YOU LITTLE PINNED FACED...!"

Pinhead shook his head, exasperated. "Was that really necessary,Frederick? To tell Charles that I'm having sexual relations with his wife when I am categorically not?" He asked Freddy, clearly unamused.

"Absolutely, chief!" Freddy beamed.

Everyone in the club stood back and gawped at the cute-looking doll who was still mightily and strongly cursing like a drunken sailor.

"Rude fucking doll!" Nancy observed.

"And we thought HE was foul mouthed!"Alice said, pointing at Freddy, who snarled at her.

"Have a nice dream tonight, bitch!" He growled sarcastically, flicking his finger knives.

Pinhead, ignoring the verbal fight between Freddy, Nancy and Alice, walked over to Chucky who was still cursing like his life depended on it.

"Calm down, Charles." He told him firmly.

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN, YOU MOTHER-FUCKING...!"

Pinhead sighed as he bent over and picked Chucky up.

"PUT ME THE HELL DOWN NOW, YOU WIFE-STEALING...!" Chucky yelled, thrashing about.

At that moment, Chucky's wife Tiffany walked into the room. After taking one look at her husband in a violent rage after promising her he would control his temper for the sake of his family, Tiffany put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

"CHUCKY! You foul-mouthed little fucker! Stop that NOW!" She screamed, immediately getting Chucky's attention. He calmed down quickly.

"Hi, Tiff. What a surprise!" He said weakly.

"Don't you_ 'Hi Tiff'_ me! You promised me you would control your temper!" She told him firmly.

Chucky threw his hands in the air. "But Tiff, Freddy told me Pinhead was screwing with you! That would be enough to make anyone cranky!" He squealed.

Tiffany's mouth dropped open. She liked Pinhead, but she had no feelings for him - and she certainly hadn't done anything remotely sexual with him. She was really shocked by this 'accusation'.

"What? And you believe everything the Dream Stalker tells you? Honestly, Chucky, it doesn't take much to wind you up! You'd get yourself all worked up in a freakin' empty house!"

Pinhead, who still had a hold of Chucky, smiled at Tiffany. "Mrs Ray, I would be gratified and honoured to educate Charles on self control, discipline and manners."

Chucky lost it again. "HEY, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE NOW, OR I'LL FUCKING NUT YA!" He yelled, raining blows on Pinhead's chest with his tiny plastic fists. Pinhead did not once flinch.

Ignoring Chucky, Tiffany came closer to Pinhead and took her doll husband out of his arms. "Why thank you, Pinhead. That's so sweet. But if you don't mind, I'd like to show Chucky my own brand of discipline - a swift kick up the butt!" She said in her high-pitched voice tone.

Pinhead laughed a little. "As you wish." He said.

Chucky rolled his eyes and huffed. "Un-fucking- believable! Why don't ya just divorce me and fucking marry him, Tiff!" He said sarcastically.

Tiffany slammed Chucky down on the floor. "Charles Lee Ray, get it through your thick, plastic head now - there is NOTHING between me and Pinhead!" She yelled in Chucky's face.

"FINE! If you FUCKING say so!" Chucky pouted and crossed his arms.

Tiffany's scowl melted away. "Now, Chucky, are you gonna calm down and play nice?" She asked in a gentler tone.

Chucky sighed. "Yes, my sweetness!" He mumbled.

Tiffany smiled and patted him on the head. "Good boy." She said, then twirling round and heading in the direction of the women's toilets.

As he watched her walk away, Chucky was very suddenly aware that someone was stood behind him.

"WOT-TISH!"

Chucky glanced up to see Freddy making whipping notions with his arm. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BACON BOY!" He sneered, pegging Freddy off.

While everyone in the room cracked up at Chucky's misfortune, Andy Barclay pointed to the machine that was set up on the table. "Hey, is that a karaoke player?" He asked.

Chucky looked over at Andy. "No, it's a pair of my fucking underpants! Course it's a karaoke player, stupid! What of it?" He grunted.

Andy, Nancy and Alice all exchanged glances and smiled. "I think we should all have a go - ALL of us!"Nancy said, looking evilly at Chucky and Freddy, but especially at Freddy.

"Whoa! Hold on, bitch! I'm not making a fucking fool of myself again for no one! I ain't that fucking stupid!" Freddy grumbled, folding his arms and straightening himself up - indicating that he was putting his foot firmly down.

"Well then, you'll be forever known as Chicken Krueger! Oh, I can just hear it now - _'One, two, Chicken's coming for you!'_ "Alice chanted, then she started making clucking sounds. Everyone else joined her soon after, filling the room with chicken noises.

Freddy glared at everyone, flicking his finger knives menacingly, while Chucky started laughing. "Aw, come on Fred. Don't be such a wuss! How bad can it be?"

Freddy shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, worst case scenario - I COULD FUCKING DIE OF SHAME!" He yelled.

Pinhead stepped forward. "Oh, come now, Frederick, you would not die of shame. I promise if you join in with this activity, I shall have a go myself. Deal?" Pinhead offered his hand to Freddy.

Freddy took interest at once. "Hmm, tempting." He thought for a moment. "Well, I'm game if you are, Pinboy. I've always wanted to hear you sing. It's a deal." He said with an evil giggle - extending his hand to shake Pinhead's.

Pinhead accepted. "Likewise." He said with a smirk.

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes - **_So, what did you make of Pinhead's revenge in the end? I suppose it wasn't that great, but it was adequate. I remember when I was writing this and I was there forever whacking my brains trying to think of ways that Pinhead could do to get back at Chucky and Freddy. This was all I could really think of at the time. Anyways, the final chapter is next and I took inspiration from one of my favourite parody fics on here ALL TOGETHER for this chapter. Stupid I know, but it was fun to write. That one's next. Laura xx_


	5. Karaoke mayhem

**Author Notes ****- **_So, here is the mad, mad chapter which I thought would be the final one but I've decided to write more and make the story into an ongoing one. Completely pointless I know, but very amusing to imagine. LOL. Please enjoy. Laura xxx_

* * *

Chapter Five – Karaoke Mayhem

Chucky was the first to step up and use the karaoke player, having played rock, paper, scissors with Pinhead and Freddy, and chose paper. "Just don't choose anything stupid, Krueger!" He snarled at Freddy, who was merrily looking through the vast selection of songs.

Why he was letting him choose a song for him in the first place was something Chucky couldn't really answer. Temporary insanity, perhaps?

"Don't you worry your little plastic head now, doll boy. You'll be a knockout!" Freddy told him with an evil smirk on his burnt up face.

Freddy then made a choice, taking care that Chucky didn't see it. He looked at Chucky and began to snicker, and then he put the CD into the player.

As the song title came up on the screen, Chucky's groans were audible throughout the room. "Oh, ya gotta be fucking kidding me!" He muttered.

Freddy shook his head, looking very smug. "Uh-Uh!"

Chucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'This better not be held against me!'_ He thought bitterly before belting out the lyrics;

_Hiya Barbie_

_Hi Ken_

_You wanna go for a ride?_

_Sure Ken!_

_Jump in!_

_I'm a Barbie girl - in a Barbie world_

_Life being plastic - is fantastic_

_You brush my hair - undress me anywhere_

_Imagination - that is our creation_

_Come on Barbie - let's go party!_

As Chucky grudgingly sang _Barbie Girl_ by _Aqua_, everyone fell out of their chairs laughing. Freddy was laughing the hardest, along with Tiffany and Andy. Pinhead smirked all the way through and Jason and Michael secretly moved to the beat.

As the song finished, Chucky climbed down off the table and lunged at a gloating Freddy. "I'LL FUCKING GET YOU FOR THAT, KRUEGER - YOU BASTARD!"

Freddy laughed until he couldn't breathe. "Can hardly wait for your next sing-song Barbie girl!" He sniggered.

"BITE ME!" Chucky sneered, stomping back to his seat.

Pinhead was the next one up, with Jason choosing his song. "Hey Pinboy, are you sure you want the Hockey Puck choosing your song! He'll only choose somfink stupid!" Freddy yelled over.

Pinhead merely shook his head and smiled. "I'm not worrying Frederick. I would if you chose the song - going by the incident with Charles' song."

"Ok, wise ass, but don't come cryin' to me when you make a complete prick of yourself!" Freddy sighed.

Pinhead ignored the comment and looked toward the screen. Reading the words, he took a deep breath and began to sing;

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me_

After hearing Pinhead singing the first few lines of _I'm too sexy_ by _Right said Fred,_ Chucky pounded his fist on the table - crying with laughter. Freddy fell backwards - kicking his legs in the air. Michael and Jason shook violently with the silent laughter. Angelique struggled to contain her amusement. Tiffany rather liked Pinhead's performance, but laughed along with everyone else.

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model, you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk -on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Pinhead was not very happy, but he didn't show it. Instead, he acted with dignity and sung all the song with his head held high. He merely let the childish buffoons that surrounded him laugh their asses off, knowing their turn would come.

_And I'm too sexy for this song!_

As the song ended, Pinhead settled the microphone down and walked back to his seat like a gentleman, though rolling his eyes when he saw Chucky on the floor - unable to breathe through the laughter overload. "Get up off the floor, you fool!" Pinhead yelled at Chucky.

Tiffany helped her husband back up into his seat. He was clutching his stomach.

"Please get a hold of yourself, Charles." Pinhead told him softly

Freddy smirked at Pinhead. "So, Pinny, how does it feel to be sexy?" He sniggered. Pinhead did not say anything, he chose to remain silent. "I had no idea you were ever so vain! You naughty little Cenobite!"

Pinhead folded his arms. "I'm not even going to respond to that and lower myself down to your level, Frederick." He muttered.

Unknown to Pinhead, his human alter ego Elliot Spencer had come into the building just as he had been singing. He had watched the whole performance from the shadows in silence, trying his best not to laugh. "Wow, I never knew you could sing, dear boy." Elliot said to his demonic double, laughing a little as he revealed himself.

"Oh no, not you again!" Pinhead grumbled.

Elliot flashed a cheeky smile. "Fraid so" Elliot then started looking around the room. "Erm, where's Joey?"

Chucky shrugged his shoulders. "You mean that chick who was all over you yesterday? Sorry dude, she ain't here."

Elliot's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Tough break man." Chucky said, tapping Elliot on the hand sympathetically.

"Thank you, Chucky." Elliot said quietly.

Pinhead, noticing Elliot's sad, little boy lost expression, rolled his eyes. "Oh, please! I cannot believe I used to be you, Elliot. Crying over some human female - how pathetic, how sickening." Pinhead scoffed.

Elliot glared at him. "I'm not ashamed to show my feelings and I'm proud to be in love with Joey! I am human after all!"

Pinhead looked Elliot up and down, and snorted. "Yes, evidently." He muttered.

Alice and Nancy both stared at Elliot and Pinhead. "Er, not to be indelicate or anything, but - are you two the same person or something?"Nancy asked curiously.

Elliot turned to look at Nancy. "Yes, I'm afraid to say we are, young lady. This chap here is my darkness personified." He replied.

Pinhead also looked at Nancy. "Yes, child - and this pathetic mortal is my weaker and lighter side."

"Shut up!" Elliot yelled at Pinhead. "I'm not weak! I am strong! I've had to be - the stuff I did in Hell as you are things that would send anyone to insanity!"

Freddy and Chucky both exchanged glances. "Jeez, watching these two fight is so dizzying!" Chucky pointed out.

Noticing the tension building up between Elliot and Pinhead, Tiffany gently took Elliot by the arm and pulled him away from Pinhead. "Elliot, sweetface, we're just in the middle of a karaoke round. Would you like to have a go?" She asked him sweetly.

Elliot looked into Tiffany's eyes, blushed and shook his head shyly. "Oh, I don't know. I don't think I can sing..."

Tiffany interrupted him. "Come on, Elliot. If Pinhead can sing, then you definitely can. You're practically the same person afterall. Go on, honey, you know you want to." She purred seductively, plumping her cleavage up and pushing it into his chest.

Elliot couldn't help but look down at Tiffany's ample busom. He could never resist a pretty face, but being the ever consummate gentleman, he turned his gaze away from her chest and cleared his throat nervously. "Ok, then - I will." Elliot said, his voice slightly high.

Tiffany smiled at him. "Ok, sweetface. The karaoke player's over there. And seen as though you're a guest here, you can choose your own song."

Freddy's head shot up. "HEY! That's not fair! How comes soldier boy over there gets special treatment, bitch?" He growled.

Tiffany glared at Freddy. "Shut ya yap, Krueger!" She yelled.

Chucky, who'd watched Tiffany with Elliot, sat there open mouthed. "Were you just...flirting with him?" He asked her as she sat down next to him, a tinge of anger in his voice.

Tiffany laughed a little. "Why Chucky, are you jealous?" She teased.

Chucky glared at his wife. "I dunno Tiff, should I be? Should I? _**Should I**_!"

Tiffany reached over and pinched Chucky's cheek. "Now Chucky, you know you'll always be the only man for me - even if Elliot is cute, he has nothing on you." She said, turning round and watching Elliot place a CD in the player.

Picking up the microphone, Elliot turned to face his audience. Glancing at the words on the screen, Elliot took a deep breath and got ready to sing.

Chucky and Freddy both exchanged glances and groaned heavily when the heard the music. "Oh no, he's got to be shitting us!" Chucky moaned.

_Look into my eyes_

_You will see - what you mean to me_

_Search your heart - search your soul_

_And if you find me there - you search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

As _Bryan Addam's Everything I do - I'd do it for you_ filled the air, all the ladies each had their hands to the chest, swooning away as Elliot belted out one of the soppiest, romantic songs ever.

"He's good."Alice said.

"I'd like to hear him sing more often."Nancy added.

"Joey's a lucky girl." Tiffany thought aloud.

"He is adequate…" Angelique stated. "…but I would rather hear my darling Xipe Totec sing." She winked at Pinhead seductively. Pinhead's eyes widened at this and he turned away, trying not to look at her.

The guys, however, felt physically ill. Chucky held his head in his hands - mumbling swear words, Freddy veraciously scratched at the table with his knives, Michael and Jason sat with their shoulders slumped, Andy fell asleep and Pinhead looked like he was about to self destruct.

"He's making a fool of both of us!" Pinhead seethed.

The guys breathed a sigh of relief when the song finally finished, while the ladies leapt out of their seats, clapping wildly. "More, more!" They all squealed in delight.

Elliot did as they wished, and immediately looked through the selection again - quickly making his choice. It was another romantic song.

"Oh, there is NO God!" Freddy whined as _Unchained Melody_ was sung by Elliot

"I'm gonna barf!" Chucky gagged.

A full hour passed with Elliot belting out one slush song after another. All the ladies loved him, but the guys were losing the will to live.

Chucky had his head on the table - slowly banging it. "Ooooh, somebody please kill me now!" Chucky bawled.

Freddy's head suddenly flew up and he flicked his finger knives. "De-lighted!" He chirped happily, lunging toward Chucky.

Chucky leapt up out of his seat and backed away as he noticed Freddy looming in on him. His face contorted in rage. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU LUNKHEAD! IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH!" He yelled.

Freddy sat back down, chuckling to himself. "Ok little guy, don't give yerself a nose bleed!"

Meanwhile, Elliot still continued to sing;

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me_

_Whenever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

Freddy had had just about enough. "Jeez, I'd wish HE'D say nothing at all!" He grumbled as he took off his shoe, took aim and threw it at Elliot's head.

"BULLSEYE!" Freddy yelled victoriously as Elliot fell to the floor - knocked out clean.

Chucky gave Freddy the high five. "Nice one, Fred!"

Suddenly, both Freddy and Chucky each got a smack across the head from behind. They turned around to see Kirsty and Joey standing over them; they did not look happy.

They had entered the room just in time to see Elliot knocked out cold by Freddy's well aimed throw. "What the hell have you done to him, Krueger?" Joey angrily demanded.

Freddy's mouth flew open and he threw his arms in the air. "Oh, come on! Someone had to stop him! We were all choking on our vomit!"

Joey glared at him. "Typical!" She spat.

All the ladies ran up to Elliot and helped him up into a chair, while Freddy glanced over at Pinhead and Chucky - rolling his eyes. "Sheesh! Those dumb broads act like he's Elvis Presley or somfink!" He grunted.

Chucky sniggered manicly while Pinhead shot Freddy a rather anxious look, but turned it immediately into that of a puzzled look. "Who?" He enquired almost innocently.

Freddy opened his mouth, ready to explain to Pinhead who Elvis Presley was - but he couldn't be doing with it. "Never mind, Pinboy." He sighed.

Meanwhile, Elliot was sat in a chair, holding his head in pain - with six women crowded around him. Joey was crouched in front of Elliot, trying to help his recovery. He looked up into her eyes. "Joey, is that you?" He asked warily.

Joey stroked his face. "Yeah, it is. Are you ok?" She asked sweetly.

Elliot rubbed his head. "My h-h-head hurts." He told her.

Joey glared at Freddy. "Not surprising, you've just been hit on the head by Freddy's shoe."

Elliot looked confused. "Freddy's shoe? But, why?"

Freddy put his eyes up. "Well, to put it lightly Elly - YOUR SINGING SUCKED BIG TIME!" He yelled.

Elliot seemed crushed, while all the ladies leapt to his defence. "Are you crazy, Krueger? He was good!" Tiffany stated.

"Personally, I think Freddykins is jealous!"Nancy pointed out.

"That's quite true. We haven't heard him sing yet. Come on, Krueger, get up there - be a man! Prove to us you are any better than Elliot, which you are not!"Alice dared him.

The ladies pushed Freddy, who was screaming like a girl, toward the karaoke player - with Chucky pushing his way through the crowd, eager to get to the song selection.

"Watch out, toots! Gangway! Good Guy doll coming through! I'm choosing Freddy's song!" He cackled evilly.

Chucky placed the CD into the player and smirked as Freddy glanced at the words on the screen. He shook his head and crossed his arms. "No, no, NO! NEVER!" He yelled.

Nancy smirked and began chanting; "One, two Chicken's coming for y-"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL FUCKING DO IT!" Freddy yelled again. He snatched the microphone off the table and grudgingly began to belt out the lyrics;

_Lets go girls!_

_I'm going out tonight - I'm feelin alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise - really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions - make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and_

_Oh,oh,oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirt - short skirts_

_Oh,oh,oh really go wild- yeah, doin it in style..._

As Freddy sang _Man, I feel like a woman_ by Shania Twain, everyone killed themselves laughing - even Pinhead struggled to control himself. Chucky was on the floor - he had passed out from the laughter overload.

_'There are gonna be a lot of piggies dying in their sleep tonight!'_ Freddy thought darkly as he sang the last bit of the song.

_The girls need a break - tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance - we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_I get totally crazy_

_Can you feel it_

_Come, come, come on baby_

_Man, I feel like a woman!_

Freddy stomped back over to his seat, and kicked Chucky really hard he went flying over to the other side of the room where Angelique was stood. He had woke up angry but soon calmed down when he realised where he was - looking right up Angelique's dress. He started to drool.

"Sweet! Time to cop a feel!"

He reached his hands up her dress but was stopped just in time by Tiffany who picked him up by the hair and commenced a beating down on him, much to everyone's amusement.

The guests of the club got a turn on the karaoke. Alice and Nancy sang _Dream Warriors_ by _Dokken_ - purposely at Freddy, who seethed. Kirsty belted out a perfect rendition of _My heart will go on_ by Celine Dion, Andy chose not to sing.

Freddy, Pinhead and Chucky all got to choose their own songs eventually. Pinhead sang _Pain_ by _Three Days Grace_, Chucky sang _U can't touch this_ by MC Hammer and Freddy sang _Firestarter _by _Prodigy._

Tiffany ran over to the karaoke player as it was being unplugged. She had been in the bathroom. "Hey! I haven't had a go yet!" She exclaimed.

Chucky sniggered and looked at Freddy and Pinhead. "Well, ya know what they say boys, it ain't over till the fat lady sings!"

Freddy burst out laughing, while Pinhead shook his head in disapproval. "That was uncalled for, Charles." He said.

Tiffany had heard what her darling dolly husband had said, unfortunately for Chucky. She stood glaring at him. "SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!" She yelled.

Chucky looked to the floor ashamed. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Tiffany stomped over to him and grabbed his ear, then twisted it. "I can't hear you, Charles Lee Ray!"

As he yelped in pain, Chucky squinted his eyes open and looked at his wife. "I - AM - SORRY!" He cried out in a high pitched tone.

Tiffany smiled and placed him down on the floor, then patted his head. She turned and walked over to the karaoke player, picked up the mic and began to sing _Without you _by Mariah Carey, and once again the guys gagged at the angsty romantic slush. And winced when she hit the high notes.

Meanwhile, Elliot sat with his arm around Joey, holding her close while he listened to Tiffany sing. He had never felt so in love in his whole life. Once the song was finished, he knew what he had to do. He'd been planning to do it all day.

As everyone started to tidy away, Elliot rose to his feet and clapped his hands. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" He called out. Everyone turned to look at him. "Thank you. I have something important I want to ask Joey. Joey..." He said, taking her hand. "Since the moment I met you in Limbo all those years ago, I've been in love with you."

Chucky began making gagging noises while sticking his fingers down his throat. Tiffany slapped him. "Cut it out, Chucky!"

Freddy huffed. "What the hell is he rambling about?" He grumbled.

"Shut up, Krueger!" Kirsty told him.

Joey looked at Elliot in confusion. "Elliot, I know you love me. I love you too. What's going on? Are you leaving me?" She asked worriedly.

Elliot smiled and shook his head, laughing a little. "No, my love. I could never leave you. I have a question for you." He said, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Shoot." Joey said.

Elliot took a deep breath, exhaled and reached into his pocket, then pulled something out. All of a sudden, Elliot got down on one knee in front of Joey - who covered her mouth with her hands.

"He isn't...?" Freddy spluttered.

"God he's completely lost it!" Chucky muttered.

"What in Hell's name is he doing?" Pinhead seethed, hardly believing his eyes.

Elliot, not caring about what the others thought, held a beautiful and dazzling diamond ring out to Joey. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Joanne Summerskill, will you marry me?"

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -**_ Dun dun DUUUN! ! Oh gosh! What will Joey say? Find out in the next chapter. Oh, well - what did you make of the chapter as a whole then? Was the karaoke funny? Just to imagine famous and iconic horror characters singing. LOL. Anyways, more to come. Look forward to them. Love from Laura xxxx_


	6. Just engaged

**Author Notes ****- **_Hey, people! I hope the Elliot proposal thing was a nice surprise. I thought it would be hilarious to have the horror boys go to town in a bachelor party. BTW, other horror villains are gonna turn up in chapter seven for the party - much to Freddy's annoyance but I'm not gonna reveal them yet. Anyway, here is chapter six. Enjoy. Laura xxx_

* * *

Chapter Six – Just Engaged

Joey simply stood there, frozen to the spot - mouth open wide. She glanced dreamily and opened mouthed the ring, then slowly she lifted her gaze back up to Elliot - his face full of hope and anticipation. "Elliot, I don't know what to say." She spluttered.

Everyone else in the room all suddenly had something to say, except Michael and Jason - who just stood there. They were mutes after all, but if they could have they sure would have said something.

"Say yes, Joey!" Tiffany told her.

"This is outrageous! How could he?" Pinhead muttered.

"Pipe down, Pinhead! You gotta accept, Joey - he's a real catch!"Nancy said.

"Dumbass soldier boy! Tying himself to a life of nagging, misery and commitment!" Freddy mocked.

"He's crazy! He'll never get laid with another chick again!" Chucky exclaimed before getting a clout across the head by Tiffany.

"It doesn't stop you!" She sneered. Chucky shook his head and exhaled heavily.

"Ignore the burnt up fucker, the plastic midget and the Pincushion, Joey. You do what you want to do." Kirsty said.

Joey looked into Elliot's eyes, then back at the ring. Tears suddenly sprang uncontrollably out of her eyes. Then she smiled sweetly to him, nodding her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh Elliot, my answer is yes - yes, I'll marry you!" She murmured.

Elliot grinned like a Cheshire cat as he placed the ring gently on her finger. He stood up to face her, still holding her hand. They merely stared at each other, both numb and frozen to the spot.

Many groans echoed through the room. "Erm, I think this is the part where you kiss her Romeo!" Freddy grumbled impatiently.

Elliot looked over to Freddy and nodded politely. "Er, yes - yes it is." He said brightly. He leaned in his face to Joey's, she did the same. Joey could feel his breath upon her lips - he was so close, but then Elliot suddenly hesitated. This was his first kiss with her, his first kiss in an awful long time - he was shy.

Kirsty put her eyes up and laughed a little. "Oh, for God's sakes, kiss her already would ya!" She giggled.

Elliot laughed nervously before finally taking Joey by the waist - pulling her in closer while she draped her arms around his neck. Elliot and Joey's lips finally met - much to the delight of the women, and the disgust of the guys.

"EEEEW! It's enough to make you puke!" Chucky groaned.

"What has he got that I haven't?" Freddy complained.

Alice looked toward Freddy and smirked. "Erm, he doesn't look like an over cooked Christmas turkey for one thing!" She mocked.

Freddy glared at Alice. "FUCK YOU, BITCH!" He snarled.

While everyone in the club discussed the engagement, Pinhead walked over to the couple and glared murderously at them. "I am displeased with you, Elliot. You have made a mockery of Hell." He told him.

Joey shot him a quizzled look. "How can he POSSIBLY be making a mockery of your stupid Hell? He's got nothing to do with Hell anymore! He's free to make his own life, his own choices. Leave him the fuck alone!" She yelled at Pinhead angrily.

Pinhead looked Joey in the eye. "I am the physical manifestation of Elliot's dark side, child, and the end result of many years of Elliot's pain, anger, despair and hatred combining in one. When he finally opened the box, I was born. What Elliot does in his pathetic little life transpires on myself."

Joey put her eyes up. "Oh, for God's sake, Pinhead...!"

"Do I look like someone who cares what God thinks?" He snarled angrily.

At hearing this, Freddy chuckled out loud. "No, not really. If you did, you sure wouldn't have those stupid pins sticking outa your noggin'!"

Chucky started to laugh his ass off hysterically at Freddy's quip, while Pinhead glared evilly at the Dream Demon. "That is quite enough insulting observations directed at my appearance, Frederick." The Prince of Pain ordered. "And silence, Charles!" He added, glaring at a laughing Chucky whose laughter died down the longer Pinhead stared murderously at him.

Freddy folded his arms and pouted, while Pinhead once again turned his attention back to Elliot and Joey, but Elliot spoke up first. "Look, why can't you just be happy for me? You're me, like you said. You can't deny that you'd feel the same as I if you were in my shoes." Elliot said, trying to reason with his demon double.

"I am insulted that you believe I would behave in this fashion, Elliot." Pinhead muttered.

"Oh come on!" Elliot moaned. "We all know how you really feel about Kir-"

Pinhead seemed to know where this was going and clamped a hand over Elliot's mouth to stop him from revealing more. Kirsty narrowed her eyes as Pinhead grinned somewhat sheepishly.

"Be silent, Elliot! You've no idea what you're talking about." Pinhead told him.

"Alright, that's enough!" Joey interrupted Elliot mid sentence, throwing her arms in the air. "The man I love has JUST asked me to marry him, and I want to treasure that moment forever. The last thing I want is some goon with a bunch of nails in his head shooting his mouth off and spoiling my happiness!" She exclaimed.

Elliot bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing once Pinhead released him. _'That's my girl!'_ He thought to himself as he took Joey in his arms once again and embraced her, while Pinhead seethed.

After a while, Elliot turned to face Pinhead again, and sighed. "Look, I would really be honoured if you would marry me." He said to the Cenobite, whose eyes widened unamusedly.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing at Elliot's mistake, with Chucky and Freddy laughing the hardest.

Elliot suddenly realised what he had just said. "No, no, noooo! I mean, um, I would be honoured if he could marry US! Me and Joey. Here." He corrected himself, blushing bright red and glancing at Joey, who was giggling to herself.

An unamused Pinhead eyed Elliot suspiciously. "Why would I want to marry you, Elliot?"

More laughter erupted in the room, making Pinhead spin round veraciously. "THIS CHILDISHNESS CEASES NOW!" He yelled.

Everyone, except Freddy, hung their heads in shame.

Elliot continued. "I can't think of anyone better to perform the ceremony. You are like a priest after all, aren't you?" Elliot said gently.

Pinhead stared at Elliot for what seemed like a lifetime, before smiling slightly. "Very well. I shall marry you both. Then I'll have the pleasure of watching you fail miserably at marriage." He said.

Elliot shook his head. "I will NOT fail in this marriage. It'll be a lifetime commitment." He argued.

"We shall see." Pinhead said confidently.

Freddy and Chucky stepped closer to Elliot and Joey. "Hey, Romeo, who's gonna be yer best man? There's no pressure but - PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!" Freddy exclaimed, shoving Chucky out of the way and jumping round like an idiot.

Chucky slapped Freddy's leg. "Hey, don't get too excited, Frazzle Boy! He might wanna pick me!" Chucky declared, puffing his little chest out and standing up straight.

Elliot took a breath but before he could say anything, Freddy had looked down at Chucky in bemusement. "Heh, heh - and why the FUCK should he choose you Raggedy Anne? Don't you think you'd have a slight problem in handing over the rings?"

Chucky glared at Freddy. "WHADDAYA MEAN, FUCK FACE!" He sneered.

Freddy shrugged. "Oh, ya know, bein' a dwarf and all? How fucking funny it would be. I can see it now _- 'Do you have the rings?'_ and there's you..."

Freddy starts to jump up and down as a way of mimicking Chucky handing over the rings. "..._'Oh, here you go. Oh damn...! Let me try again. Oooops, sorry - I'm such a short ass'!"_

Chucky glared at Freddy. "FUCK YOU! I may be short, but I'm NOT stupid - like you!"

Freddy clicked his finger knives. "What the hell does that mean, pipsqueak?" He growled.

"Like you could do any better with the rings! You'd end up losing them after being in charge of them for five freakin' seconds. _'Here you go, Freddy. Take good care of the rings' _- _'Oh, I will' -_ Five, four, three, two, one - _'DUH! Where are the rings? They were right here in my hand!'"_

As Chucky laughed at his own joke, an angry Freddy lunged at him. "WHY YOU LITTLE PLASTIC...!"

Everyone stood well back as Chucky and Freddy started fighting.

Freddy back handed Chucky and sent him flying back first into a wall.

Chucky got angry and charged toward Freddy who was laughing victoriously.

Chucky leapt up and kicked Freddy REALLY hard in the nuts.

As Freddy bent double, clutching his privates in pain, Chucky jumped up onto his back and - with Tiffany's scarf - started strangling him.

"GET…THE...FUCK...OFF...ME!" Freddy gasped, unable to breathe.

Chucky merely squeezed harder as he laughed manically.

"ENOUGH!" Both Elliot and Pinhead bellowed in unison.

Chucky and Freddy stopped, looked at Elliot and Pinhead, then Chucky jumped down.

"YOU DUMB FUCK! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Freddy growled, coughing.

"Pity I didn't!" Chucky retorted.

Elliot stepped forward while the two slashers snarled and glared at each other. "Gentlemen, please, if you must know I've already picked my best man. I've really thought about it and even though I truly considered Chucky, I've decided it should be Freddy. He did bring us together after all." Elliot said to both of them.

Chucky's plastic jaw dropped open. "WHAAAT!" He squealed before glancing at Freddy - who was doing a victory dance.

"YEEEESSSSS! IN YA FACE BABY DOLL!" Freddy exclaimed happily, pointing his finger in Chucky's face.

"Do you want me to bite ya fucking burnt finger off, ya beef jerky!" Chucky snarled, pegging Freddy off.

"Aww, not to worry, Chucky. You never know, Elliot might just have the perfect job for you. I say, you'd make an adorable little flower girl!" Freddy sniggered.

"Screw you, asshole!" Chucky growled, stomping over to his seat then sitting down - folding his arms and pouting.

Freddy clapped his hands and spun round to face everyone. "Sooo, who's up for the bachelor party tonight?" He suddenly asked.

Pinhead looked at Freddy in confusion. "The what?" He asked innocently.

"Huh?" Murmured Elliot.

"Oh, brother!"Nancy sighed.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "A BACHELOR party, you lunkheads! It's a party thrown in honour of the groom before he gets tied down to a life of misery and nagging!"

Chucky leapt out of his seat. "Ooh, a party! I'm down with that!" He exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down.

Freddy glanced at Chucky and smirked. "Whoa! Calm down before ya wet ya pants!" He snickered.

Chucky glared at Freddy. "For the last FUCKING time, Krueger, I do not wet my pants!"

Freddy smiled in disbelief. "Nooo, of course you don't. ANYWAY, back to the party. I'm up for it, the doll who claims he doesn't wet his pants but does is up for it..!"

While Chucky grumbled swear words under his breath, Freddy turned his attention to Michael and Jason. "Hey, you two beef heads, you up for a party?"

The masked giants nodded their heads.

"Jolly good - not - !"

Freddy then looked over to Elliot and Pinhead. "How 'bout you two boys? It'll be a laugh, a concept lost on Pinhead nonetheless, but it will be fun anyways!"

Elliot and Pinhead sighed in unison; it was a sight to behold. "Very well, Frederick. You may have your little union in honour of Elliot. But do not even think I'm degrading myself for your amusement." Pinhead boomed.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok - keep ya skirt on Pinny!" He retorted.

"It is a cassock." Pinhead mumbled under his breath in correcting Freddy before stomping off.

Meanwhile, Tiffany walked over to Kirsty, Joey, Nancy, Alice and Angelique. "Hey, if the boys are having a bachelor party, then WE can have a party too!"

Joey got excited. "Yeah, we can. I love that idea!"

Both the girls and the boys started making arrangements for their parties, as well as for the wedding which was set for just two days time.

Elliot and Joey both couldn't be any happier, but with Chucky and Freddy organising Elliot's party - how long for?

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes - **_So, how was that? Did it make you laugh? I hope so cos there's much more on the way. And it's gonna be wacky, baby! LOL. Take care, Laura xxx_


	7. The party

**Author Notes ****- **_Well, here is Elliot's bachelor party chapter. I hope it's to your amusement. A big thanks to all who have reviewed this story so far and sorry for the delay. So, let the weirdness continue. Laura xx_

* * *

Chapter Seven – The Party

**_LATER THAT NIGHT_**

Freddy stood well back, admiring his handiwork. For the whole day, he had worked his roasted butt off decorating the club with banners, balloons, streamers and other party stuff. He'd even organised for a stripper to come in for Elliot, but he'd kept that to himself. He quietly snickered at the thought.

"Not bad - not bad at all. If I do say so myself!" Freddy beamed, straightening himself up and puffing his chest out in pride.

Chucky snickered a little. "Yeah - you certainly have the woman's touch, Frederica!" He mocked.

The possessed doll simply could not resist winding Freddy up, and got a clout on the head for his trouble.

"Fuck you, you fucking Furby! At least I did SOMETHING! You haven't even lifted a fucking plastic pinky all day!" Freddy shot back, while Chucky put his hands on his hips.

"Hey, I did do stuff to help out! I blew up the balloons!" Chucky yelled defensively.

"Oh yeah, such a big job you did, Chuckster! Very well done! Oooh, you know, you should be receiving a phone call from the president ANY time now!" Freddy muttered sarcastically.

Chucky narrowed his eyes at Freddy unamusedly. "Not fucking funny! Blowing up balloons at my size is a very hard thing to do!"

Freddy smiled and folded his arms. "Yeah, and I would imagine blowing up OTHER things is a big problem for you too, huh?" He snickered, gesturing to his mid section.

Chucky looked to Freddy in confusion for a moment, but then it suddenly hit him. An angry look came over his face.

"FUCK YOU, FREDERICA!"

"SHUT YA PLASTIC TRAP,CHARLOTTE!"

The two got into yet another fight, but it soon got broke up by Pinhead who had come in from the other room after hearing them both yelling.

"What in Hell's name are you two idiots fighting about this time?" Pinhead yelled.

Chucky and Freddy stopped fighting and looked over at the Cenobite.

"HE CALLED ME FREDERICA!" Freddy screamed, pointing at Chucky accusingly.

Chucky returned the gesture. "HE MOCKED MY DINKY!"

Pinhead pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "This is getting very tiresome! Every single day you come here, you fight with each other! It stops now, or I'll make sure that there'll be no party tonight! Understand?"

Freddy and Chucky immediately calmed down and started behaving themselves.

"Alright Pinboy, you win. We'll be on our best behaviour now. We promise." Freddy said.

Pinhead looked at Chucky and raised his eyebrows. "Well? How about you, Charles?"

"Yeah, I promise too. Sorry, dude." He said.

Pinhead smiled. "Very good. Now, I believe the celebration is ready to get under way then, gentlemen?" He asked.

Freddy and Chucky nodded in unison. "Yeah, everything is set up ready. All we need is for the groom to get his toy soldier ass in here, and then we can get the show on the road." Freddy said.

"Very well. I'll go and fetch him. He's changing his attire." Pinhead stated as he spun round to head in the direction of the other room.

Chucky and Freddy looked to each other and each made their way over to the drinks table and grabbed a beer. "Here's to Elliot and Joey - may they have a lifetime of happiness." Freddy said sarcastically and with a shudder as he clinked his beer bottle with Chucky's.

"Hear hear!" came Chucky's response.

The party had well and truly started.

* * *

**_AN HOUR LATER_**

It had been over an hour since the party started, and boy was it boring. Freddy was getting impatient because the stripper had not yet turned up. Pinhead didn't really know how to proceed with such a human custom. Elliot was happy to just sit there, in his white T shirt that said on the front _'I'm losing my freedom'_, having a quiet drink. Chucky had secretly gone outside for a second and called a couple of his slasher buddies and invited them along to the party - maybe they'd liven things up a bit.

"Hey, I know - let's play_ I, spy_." Freddy said, leaping up suddenly.

"I what?" Pinhead inquired.

"_I, spy_ you idiot! We look round the room and see what we can see. We say it's something beginning with a certain letter and everyone else has to guess what it is. I'll go first shall I. Ok - I spy with my little eye, something beginning with **_'B'_**?"

Pinhead, Chucky, Elliot, Michael, Jason and Andy all looked at Freddy with blank faces. Pinhead was finally the first to speak up after he looked round the room.

"Frederick, I cannot find a single item in this room that begins with a**_ 'B'._ **Please, just tell us what it is." He said.

Freddy smiled and chuckled a little. "Well, ok - since you ask so nicely. The**_ 'B'_** I see Pinboy is - **BORING!**"

Pinhead shook his head in exasperation. "Calm down, Frederick. I am certain this party should liven up soon. Charles said he would see to that."

Freddy looked suspicious. "What the hell does that mean? What's Barbie's secret lover got in mind this time?"

Chucky glared momentarily at Freddy, then began to explain what he did. "Well, I figured that the party needed to be livened up, and the only way to do that would be to - well - invite other people." He said.

Freddy narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Chucky. "Whaddaya mean, _'other people'_? Who the hell have you invited?" He groaned.

Chucky looked to the floor. "Well..."

He was cut off by a very loud and annoying voice.

"WASSS -UUUUPPPP?"

Everyone turned to see Ghostface standing in the door way.

Freddy looked far from happy to see him. "Oh my GOD! Not him! Why did you have to invite him?" He yelled at Chucky.

"Well he knows how to get a party started. Wassup, dude?" Chucky said, walking over to Ghostface and grasping hands.

"I'm veeery goooood, Chuuucky." Replied Ghostface.

Freddy was already pissed off with Ghostface. "Do you have to talk like thaaaaaaat!" He asked sarcastically.

Ghostface shrugged his shoulders. "I caaan't heeelp the waaay I taaalk wheeen I'm hiiiigh. Oh, by the waaaay, I invited a frieeeend, Chuuuucky."

Chucky nodded his head. "Oh, right. Well I suppose the more the merrier. Who is it?"

Ghostface looked behind him where a little person wearing green clothing and hat walked in. "Ello there, me lads. Where shall I put me gold?" He said in an Irish accent.

It was Leprechaun!

Chucky's jaw hit the floor, and Freddy snickered. "Oooh, how nice, Chucky - your very best friend's here!"

Chucky was not happy.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, LEPERACHAUN! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Chucky yelled at his arch rival, the enemy who was practically the same height as him.

Leprechaun shook his head. "Er, I don't think so, sonny. I'm a guest. And besides I've brought some whiskey! Well, where is your charming wife, Chucky? I'd love to see the bonny lass again. "

The little green clothed elf was attempting to wind Chucky up, and boy was it working.

Chucky took out his knife and charged toward Leprechaun, ready to remove him from the building by force - but Pinhead stopped him.

"Charles, where are your manners? Leprechaun is a guest here. Leave him be. Welcome to the party Mr Leprechaun." Pinhead said.

Leprechaun bowed to Pinhead in appreciation. "Why, thank you, Pinhead me old lad. Now, where do I put me gold?" He asked, holding out in front of him a pot of gold.

Chucky rolled his eyes. "Back under the fucking magic rainbow where you found it, you fucking green clothed faggot!" He sneered.

Leprechaun glared at Chucky, and Pinhead gestured to the far table. "You may leave you pot of gold over here. Follow me."

Leprechaun and Pinhead walked over the other side of the room while Chucky felt just about ready to explode. He looked at Freddy who was sat there with a smug smile. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to.

"Ah, shaddapp!" Chucky sneered at Freddy.

Freddy shrugged and put both his hands in the air. "Hey, I didn't say anything." He protested.

Chucky shook his head and stomped off, and it was at that moment that another person walked in.

This guy was tall, and wore a long coat with a fur trim. He also had a hook attached to his arm. "Hello, all. Who will...bee...my victim today?" He said in a low raspy yet seductive voice, his eyes holding much sorrow.

Freddy groaned heavily, and Chucky sniggered.

It was Candyman!

Freddy decided to wind Candyman up. "Still looking for the crocodile?" Freddy asked Candyman, who looked to him in confusion.

"Crocodile?" He inquired.

"Yeah, the crocodile who ate your hand, Captain Hook?" Freddy said, laughing at his own joke.

Candyman was not amused. "Shut up, Krueger, or I'll set my bees on you!" He warned.

Freddy's eyes widened in fake fear and he crossed his arms over his torso. "Oh NO! Not the bees! I'm sooo very scared! Give me a fucking break, Candyboy!"

Candyman, without warning, opened his mouth and a swarm of bees flew out and headed in Freddy's direction. Freddy swung his arms about like a windmill as the bees attacked him. "AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH! THEY'RE STINGING ME! GET THEM THE FUCK OFF ME, YOU FUCKING HOOK HANDED BEEKEEPER!"

Pinhead and Chucky laughed their asses off at Freddy at the mercy of Candyman's bees. But then Pinhead got a hold of himself. "Alright gentlemen, that is enough. We really ought to continue on with the party."

Candyman recalled his bees and looked at Pinhead apologetically. "Yes, brother - I am sorry. Do forgive my behaviour. Hey, I brought along some vodka." He said, pulling out many bottles from his large coat.

Pinhead smiled. "Excellent, Candyman. And you Ghostface? Did you bring anything?"

Ghostface nodded. "Yeeeeesss, I brought a stereeeeeeoooo." He said, lifting up the stereo and putting it on the table. He switched it on and loud country music blared out. Ghostface immediately started dancing.

Oh yes, not only was this Ghostface the clumsiest Ghostface going and always completely high, this incarnation was oddly a fanatical country music fan. Didn't expect that, did you?

Freddy, Chucky and even Pinhead clamped their hands to their ears. "URGH, turn it the fuck off!" Freddy yelled.

Ghostface shook his head. "Noooo waaaay!" He said.

While Freddy, Chucky and Pinhead squirmed, Jason and Michael, however, soon joined Ghostface and danced away.

Elliot sat quietly in the corner. He rather enjoyed this country music.

Freddy had had just about enough. He stomped over to the player and tore the CD out of it. He immediately snapped it in two. "Yeeeessss waaaaay!" Freddy said sarcastically.

Ghostface looked at the CD that was snapped in two. "You baaaastaaaard! Yooou didn't haaave tooo breaaaak it!" He stomped off and took a seat, sitting down in a huff.

Freddy took a few CDs of his own and placed one in the stereo. He pressed play and rock music blared out. "Now THAT is music, you fucking gaytarded banshee!" He said to Ghostface, who still sulked.

As the party started to liven up a bit, everyone suddenly heard a loud honking sound - like what a clown uses.

They all turned around and saw a weird, sadistic looking clown standing in the door way, holding a bunch of balloons.

"Hey, is this the party Chucky was talking about? I brought balloons - they all float!" He said creepily.

It was Pennywise the dancing clown! Or rather accurately; IT!

Freddy shuddered. "Urgh! Who invited this jerk! I fucking hate clowns - they creep me out!"

Pennywise glared at Freddy. "Hey, I'm no clown - I just like this form, that is all."

Freddy flicked his finger knives. "Look, this ain't no kids' birthday party, you fucking moron, so why doncha fuck off back down the sewer where ya belong and take ya fuckin' blood filled balloons with ya!"

Pennywise was about to burst one of his balloons in Freddy's face, but Pinhead interrupted. "Gentlemen, we should not squabble. Let us just enjoy the party." He said.

Everyone nodded their heads, except Freddy who just mumbled something about Pinhead being gay.

Candyman, Leprechaun, Ghostface and Pennywise soon got into the flow of the party, and it wasn't long before the whole place was jumping.

* * *

**_MANY HOURS LATER_**

A few hours had passed after the arrival of Ghostface, Candyman, Leprechaun and Pennywise - and things had taken an unexpected turn.

Freddy was inevitably drunk, so was Chucky - that was to be expected, but for Elliot to be drunk - boy, that was totally unseen.

While Elliot stumbled around the room, with his arm around Freddy, singing at the top of his lungs - "I'M GETTING MARRIED IN THE MORNING!" Pinhead sat in his favourite chair, his hand over his face - shaking his head in exasperation.

"Why? Why is he doing this? He is making of complete mockery of both of us!" He muttered.

Elliot, noticing Pinhead's sour expression, skipped toward him and jumped onto his lap. "Hey...w-w-hat's w-w-ith thhhe looong faace?" Elliot slurred.

Pinhead was not amused by this. "You are intoxicated, Elliot! I will not stand for this! Go and sober up before I..."

Elliot wrapped his arms around Pinhead's neck and hugged him tightly. "Hey, I am noot drrunk - hic- Ok maaybbe juust a liittle ddruunk - hic - Oh, I reaally doo loove youu, yaa knoow." Elliot slurred some more, kissing Pinhead on the cheek and getting pricked by the pins. "You're so –hic- cute-hic-when you're angry…hehehehe! Or...wait...I'M CUTE WHEN I'M ANGRY!" He dissolved into hysterical laughter after that.

Pinhead's eyes widened dangerously at the contact of his feeble human half's lips on his cheek and outrageous behaviour.

Elliot rubbed his cheek gently where the pins had pricked him. "Oh upsy daisies! - hic - H-hoow y-yoou eever kkisss a wooman - hic - wiith t-t-hoose piins iis beeyoond mee! - hic - !" Elliot immediately started laughing - then he threw his arms around Pinhead's neck and burst into tears, wailing like a baby.

Pinhead looked to Elliot in disgust, trying in vain to uncoil Elliot's arms from around his neck. "Yes, charmed I'm sure. Can someone please take him away and sober him up." He practically pleaded.

Candyman stepped up and took a hold of Elliot, who draped his arm around his shoulder. "Come on, Elliot, my friend - let's get your sobered up." Candyman said to the laughing and crying Elliot.

Candyman had taken Elliot into the next room to sober him up with some coffee when a tall, blonde beautiful woman entered the building.

She was wearing a really, tight and kinky nurse's outfit.

Freddy, as soon as he saw her, leapt up from his seat and clapped his hands. "FINALLY! WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?" Freddy yelled at the woman.

"I got stuck in traffic. So, which one of these lucky boys is Elliot?" The woman asked, eyeing each of the men in the room.

Chucky leapt forward, a water fall of saliva practically cascading out of his mouth, and was about to say HE was Elliot - but he was stopped by Pinhead.

The woman advanced on Pinhead and looked him up and down. "Are you Elliot?" She asked of him.

Pinhead flew into a rage. Partially, she was correct - but he had never been so insulted in all his life. "HOW DARE YOU!" He spat out angrily.

Freddy rolled his eyes and pushed Pinhead back down in his seat. "Take a chill pill, Pinboy - before you explode! Er, Elliot has just been carted off into the next room by a weird man with a hook for a hand. Please follow me."

Freddy took the woman into the next room - with Pinhead, Chucky, Jason, Michael, Pennywise, Leprechaun, Ghostface and Andy following close behind.

Candyman was sat next to Elliot, forcing him to drink coffee, successfully managing to sober him a little.

"I feel much better now - but I do have a splitting headache." Elliot stated.

Freddy and Chucky glanced at each other. "I think I preferred him when he was drunk." Freddy whispered.

Chucky nodded in agreement.

"Hey El! We got you a surprise." Freddy told Elliot.

Elliot got to his feet, smiling eagerly. "Oh. And what would that be?" He asked innocently.

Freddy didn't say a word. Instead, the woman in the nurse's outfit strove forward and stood toe to toe with Elliot.

"Well, you must be Elliot?" She asked.

Elliot looked her up and down and gulped hard. "Erm, yes ma'am. And you are..."

The woman placed her hand to Elliot's chest and pushed him back down into the chair. "I hear you've been a sick, little boy Elliot - so I'm here to make you feel all better." She purred seductively.

Someone pressed play on the stereo and a strip tease song came on.

Elliot's mouth dropped wide open when she began to slowly and sensually strip off right in front of him, throwing each removed item of clothing in his face.

Pinhead stood with the other boys - blushing a little. "Frederick, why is the young lady removing her clothes in this manner? Is there meant to be a significance to all of this?" He asked Freddy, who chuckled to himself.

"Oh, Pinboy - you really are quite the innocent aren't you? Yes, this is meant to be a huge turn on, and it's a tradition." Freddy explained.

Chucky, who was practically drowning in his own drool, nodded his head. "I so wish I was Elliot. I didn't get this before I got married."

Freddy snickered. "Yeah - that is because you got married in a motel in five seconds flat, and Tiffany's the jealous type - so realistically, would you have gotten a stripper?"

Chucky pegged him off. "FUCK YOU!" He sneered. "Like Loretta would have allowed for you to have a stripper before your wedding either!"

Freddy's eyes darkened when the doll mentioned his late wife's name. "NEVER MENTION THAT BITCH TO ME EVER AGAIN - OR YOU'LL BE GIVEN A BARBIE STYLED MAKE OVER, CURTESY OF FREDDY!"

As the two fought again, the stripper had almost finished removing her clothes. When she was stood in her bra and knickers, she stopped stripping herself and pulled Elliot up by his shirt. "Your turn!" She declared excitedly.

Before Elliot could even protest, the stripper had already whipped his shirt off. He whimpered as she undid his pants and pulled them down - and off they came, leaving poor Elliot stood in his underwear.

Pinhead stood looking at his human form - mouth open wide. He looked like he was going to faint - but he didn't.

Instead, he watched on in horror as Elliot was dragged off by the stripper and was hand cuffed to the radiator - and was then treated to a sexy, amorous dance while he was bound - naked - and unable to escape.

Pinhead now knew what a Bachelor party entailed as the whole room began to get out of hand with all the drunken slashers running about acting crazier than usual - it only served to remind him that he was better off being a cenobite, a Bachelor party - it seemed to him - only spelt nothing but trouble.

Trouble with a capital 'T'!

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes - **_Well, was that funny - or was it lame? I hope this was to your liking. The next chapter up soon. Disclaimer; I do not own Candyman from the film of the same title, or Leprechaun (same title) Pennywise from 'Stephen King's IT', or Ghostface from 'Scream'. Well, more or less, this Ghostface is based on the 'Scary Movie' Ghostface. LOL. Thanks for reading. Laura xxxx_


	8. Hungover

**Author Notes**** -**_ Here's the next chapter to this bizarre, ongoing fic. Hope you like - I had fun writing it. Laura xxx_

* * *

Chapter Eight - Hungover

**_THE NEXT MORNING - AT THE CLUB_**

Bright and early the next morning; Kirsty, Joey, Nancy, Alice and Tiffany all piled into the room at the club where the boys had the bachelor party the night before, all of them gasping at the sight they beheld. The place was a complete mess!

"What the HELL happened here? Did a tornado hit or somfink?" Joey asked the other girls.

"Erm...no. These boys had a party!" Kirsty replied smartly.

So much for a dignified night, like what the girls had. But it was to be expected.

Suddenly, they heard a loud grunting noise. Following the sound, the women came across Chucky and Freddy - both curled up on the couch - TOGETHER, cuddling each other! Freddy was snoring - VERY LOUDLY, and Chucky was twitching and mumbling in his sleep - with an un-inflated balloon hanging out of his mouth which went up and down every time he exhaled and inhaled.

"Aww, well ain't that adorable!" Tiffany sarcastically pointed out, as everyone giggled and took out their cell phones - taking pictures of them.

Nancy giggled as she took a look at the picture she had just taken. "For blackmail, I think." She stated evilly.

But Freddy and Chucky weren't the only ones making complete idiots of themselves. Looking round the room, the girls saw the rest of the boys in various unflattering positions as they slept. Andy Barclay was leaning his back against the wall - sucking his thumb. Michael and Jason were both splayed across the table - Jason waving his machete about like it was a baton, while Michael cuddled his knife like it was a teddy. Elliot was fast asleep on the floor in the corner, stripped down to his under wear and handcuffed to the radiator with what looked like the stripper next to him - her head resting on his chest. Ghostface, Candyman, Pennywise, and Leprechaun were all curled up on the floor - giggling in their sleep and kicking their legs about.

"Oh my God!" Kirsty gasped, smiling and chuckling a little as her eyes came to rest on Pinhead who had for some reason not gone back to Hell. The five women all raised their eyebrows as the Cenobite was curled up on his favourite throne- like chair - snoring, his mouth wide open and drooling.

"How sweet!" Tiffany stated.

"Aw, well – he is kinda cute when he sleeps." Kirsty quietly mumbled to herself.

All the other girls turned to her. "What?"

"Oh! Nothing." Kirsty coughed nervously and fidgeted with her hands, turning bright red and burning holes into the floor with her intense stare.

"URRAGGGHA!" Pinhead suddenely mumbled loudly, kicking his legs in the air.

"WATCH OUT!" Kirsty yelled, running out of the path of a hooked chain which had been summoned by Pinhead in his sleep.

"Geeez, the guy's even dangerous in his sleep!" Joey exclaimed.

Pinhead spontaneously started to talk - but incoherently.

"What's he saying?"Alice asked.

"I dunno."Nancy replied.

Joey sighed. "What are we gonna do with him?" She moaned. "We'll have to wake him up before he kills us all with his stupid chains! God knows what he's dreaming about!"

Tiffany walked over to Pinhead and poked him. "I say we give him a makeover!" She announced excitedly.

"Erm, no. I don't think so." Kirsty said.

"Why not? Might be hilarious." Tiffany told her.

Kirsty again turned her gaze to the floor. "Because...erm...well...it might be a bad idea... remember how he acted with the bikini - as funny...as that was..." She stuttered, making Tiffany smirk. The killer doll's wife knew exactly why Kirsty was acting like this, but decided not to quiz her about it.

"Ok then." Tiffany said simply whilst continuing to smirk at Kirsty, making her nervous.

Meanwhile over on the couch, Freddy and Chucky were beginning to stir. After yawning and stretching, the pair groggily opened their eyes - looking around confusedly. A flicker of horror came to their faces as they slowly turned their heads toward each other.

Oh yeah.

They had both realised quite quickly.

They were both snuggled together...and cuddling, with their arms curled about each other in a loving embrace.

"RAAAARRRGHHH!" They both yelled out, jumping off the couch and backing away from each other the minute their eyes locked.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Freddy demanded in a high pitched tone.

"I DUNNO!" Chucky replied in an even higher voice.

The girls laughed as they watched the two slashers squirm and sweat.

"We JUST fell asleep. That is all! Nothing else happened!" Freddy shouted out mainly to himself as a way of setting the record straight.

Chucky nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, yes...absolutely. We were so wasted we just passed out right here - nothing more."

Chucky then looked around and noticed Tiffany was stood there with the other girls. They all looked rather amused, and he and Freddy felt they would never be able to live it down. Chucky then smiled weakly to his wife and waved like a little kid. He'd be in trouble for sure now.

"Hi, Tiff. Honey bun." He squeaked, convinced Tiffany was going to cut his balls off for getting wasted and making a fool of himself.

Tiffany merely shook her head, but smiling. "Just...don't do it again, mister." she told him sternly.

Suddenly, there was a loud snore and everyone turned to look at where the sound was coming from. "Well, would ya look at that. Ain't that just too sweet!" Chucky stated sarcastically, pointing at Pinhead who was still sleeping - and snoring his pinned head off.

"Oooh, Kirsty! Give me your sweet flesh! I long to show you my own personal sights!" Pinhead muttered in his sleep loud enough for everyone to hear, a pervy smile forming on his face.

Everyone stood and watched in shock, eventually turning to look at Kirsty - who looked just as shocked. Kirsty then shrugged and went beetroot. "I...I …**JUST SHUT UP**!" Kirsty yelled, her face red and not making eye contact with anyone.

"Oooh, Kirsty - I love your sweet ass!" Pinhead suddenly announced, most out of character.

Everyone's mouths hung open, while Kirsty fainted.

"Aww, well ain't that cute! Pinboy's gotta crush! As if we didn't know already!" Freddy chuckled, while Joey knelt by Kirsty's side - slapping her cheeks to wake her up, but she was out cold.

After a while, Kirsty started to passionately mumble stuff in her unconscious state. "Oooooh, ooooh Pinhead! Take me to Hell!" She moaned out.

Chucky raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, well, it looks like the feeling is mutual!" He pointed out.

Freddy turned his attention to Chucky. "I say, why don't you plug the karaoke player in and hand me the mic. I have a cunning plan - one that'll wake these sleeping princess' up without fail." He said, rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Sure thing, Fred." Chucky said, doing as he was told.

After the karaoke player was set up and the volume was turned up VERY HIGH, Freddy gripped the microphone, cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"**FUCK-A-DOODLE-DO!**" He screamed into the microphone - making Pinhead, Elliot, Andy, Michael, Jason, Leprechaun, Ghostface, Candyman and Pennywise's eyes snap wide open and jumping up as they awoke. For some reason, Kirsty remained unconscious.

"WHA...WHAT WAS THAT!" Pinhead demanded warily, while everyone else stuck their pinkies in their ears - twisting them around.

"Oh, my head! So much worse than when I was on the opium!" Elliot grumbled, getting up off the floor and allowing the stripper to uncuff him from the radiator. The stripper dressed herself, kissed Elliot on the cheek and walked calmly out of the building - earning a glare from Joey.

"Where's me gold?" Leprechaun asked as he got off the floor,annoying Chucky.

"Would ya shut the fuck up about the gold! No one cares about your stupid gold - no one wants it so shut the fuck up before I pour your precious gold down your fucking throat!" Chucky yelled.

Leprechaun took his shoe off and threw it at Chucky, who ducked just in time, the shoe hitting Ghostface on the butt instead.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWW! Whaaaat the fuuuuuck waaaaas thaaaaat?" Ghostface demanded, turning to see who was responsible.

Leprechaun spun around slowly and tried to tiptoe out of the room, and Chucky sniggered while Ghostface stomped over to him, holding onto the offending shoe, and picked Leprechaun up - his little legs kicking about as the shoe was shoved into his mouth.

Chucky collapsed onto the floor into fits of giggles, rolling around, whilst everyone else in the room where all peeved about Freddy yelling half the building down.

"Did ya have to yell, Krueger?" Joey complained, holding her head in pain.

"Yeah, that yell was loud enough to wake the dead! But then again, looking at Freddy's pug ugly face would be enough to kill them again!" Nancy put in.

Freddy glared at Nancy. "You'll be dead in a minute if ya don't shut up!" He snarled before looking over at Pinhead, smirking at him.

Pinhead had risen from his chair and was back to his usual stoic and cool self, but his eyebrow furrowed when he noticed Kirsty on the floor unconscious. "What is wrong with Kirsty Cotton?" He asked. Freddy snickered, and Pinhead looked to him in confusion and annoyance. "And what, may I ask, is so amusing, Frederick?" He asked.

Freddy shrugged his shoulders, and smirked some more. "Oh, nothing much, Pinboy - only when you were all sleepy-byes a minute ago, you said something about liking Kirsty's sweet ass! And that made her flake out! I have ta hand it to ya, Pinny - I would never have thought you would get the hots for any girl. I mean we always thought you and Kirsty had somethink goin' on between ya. But look at ya, the great, high and mighty Pinhead from Hell has allowed himself to fall in love. Oh what fun we can have with ya now!" He snickered.

Pinhead looked just about ready to explode, either from embarrassment or the anger of Freddy mocking him - no one really knew. "NONSENSE! I do not have any romantic attachment to Kirsty Cotton! Now be silent before I silence you myself!" Pinhead growled.

Freddy didn't listen to Pinhead, he wanted to make fun of him. "Aw, who are you kidding? It is so totally obvious, the way you look at her and all that. And how many times have ya let her go now, Pinboy? Hmm. Tell me, have ya got into her knickers yet?"

Pinhead's eyes widened dangerously while Candyman walked over to the pair of them and tried to defuse the situation before it all turned nasty. "Shut up, Krueger. Leave him alone. Like you have never been in love yourself."

"I AM NOT IN LOVE!" Pinhead yelled in complete and utter denial.

Freddy ignored Pinhead's rant and protestations. "Er, Candyboy - I don't love anyone! Who the hell am I in love with?" He asked, standing with his hands on his hips.

"Yourself!" Chucky put in, sniggering.

Freddy glared at the doll. "FUCK OFF, BARBIE!"

While Chucky pegged him off, Pinhead stepped closer to Freddy. "I do not, nor have I ever, have any romantic feelings of any sort for Kirsty Cotton! Get that into your microscopic brain, Frederick, before I tear your soul apart!" He sneered into Freddy's face.

Freddy nodded. "Ok, if ya say so, Pinboy. I believe ya." He said, not really believing him at all.

Pinhead smiled and turned away, walking in the direction of Kirsty who was still on the floor unconscious. He was about to kneel down and attempt to wake her up, but then Freddy did something to make him stop in his tracks.

_"Pinhead and Kirsty sitting in a tree - K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ He sang in an annoying, girly voice.

Pinhead at once spun round to face him and a hooked chain was yet again sent in his direction. The hook dug into Freddy's tongue and pulled at it.

"Waaahhall areyaodooung!" Freddy tried to speak, but it was kinda hard with a hook pulling at his tongue.

"While I attempt to wake Miss Cotton up, you are to stand there with the hook embedded in your slimy tongue which has the tendency to run away with itself and you are going to think long and hard about the foolish things you do." Pinhead snarled, while Chucky rolled around on the floor some more - laughing his ass off.

Pinhead glared over in Chucky's direction. "Do you want a taste of Frederick's pain too, Charles?"

Chucky immediately stopped laughing and got up, looking sheepish.

Pinhead nodded and walked back over to Kirsty, kneeling down and placing a hand to her cheek. "Kirsty, you must awaken yourself at once." He said gently to her while the women in the room noticed how gentle he was with her and awwed between themselves.

"Ya know, he can deny it as much as he wants..." Tiffany said "...but he has a bad case of love sickness! Look at him! He is definitely smitten with her."

The other ladies agreed with her. "Yeah, he's just being a typical guy! He should just come out with it."Nancy said.

Elliot soon joined them along with Joey. "Yes, and I should know. I was him for a very long time, so I felt what he felt."

While the ladies, and Elliot, discussed him, an unaware Pinhead was still trying to wake Kirsty up - who was still out cold. Nothing was waking her. He was about to scoop her up in his arms and carry her over to the couch when Jason, who was still a little sleepy and such, stumbled around the room - eventually bumping into Pinhead.

Pinhead was knocked forward, landing right on top of Kirsty and his lips meeting forcibly with hers - but it was enough to wake her up. Her eyes widened when she realised what was happening, but somehow their lips stayed pressed against each others.

Freddy managed to pull the hook out of his tongue, and then he chucked it to the floor. He clapped Jason on the shoulder.

"Ha! Nice going, Hockey puck!" He said, unprepared for Jason to punch him on the arm and push him to the floor.

"FUCKING MOMMA'S BOY! I WAS FUCKING PRAISING YA THERE, MAGGOT HEAD!" He yelled at the hockey masked giant as he jumped up. Then he went back to watching Pinhead and Kirsty in utter amusement.

"Well, well well - would ya look at that. He's got his tongue down her throat! I'd never thought I'd see the day!"

After a while, Pinhead prised his lips from Kirsty's. The two stared deep into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds - then Pinhead got himself up off of her and stood up. The sexual tension between the pair of them was plainly obvious for all to see. As he held out his hand to her and helped her up, Kirsty suddenly noticed the other people in the room were all looking at them, and she got embarrassed and ran out of the room - the girls following close behind to try and catch her.

Pinhead was now stood rooted to the spot, unable to move as he watched Kirsty leave. He was completely dumbstruck by what just happened. He had just shared a kiss with Kirsty Cotton of all people! Things like this just did not happen to the Dark Prince of Pain! It was at that moment all the guys circled round him with knowing looks on their faces. There was no point in denying it anymore.

"You got it bad, don't ya?" Chucky said to Pinhead, who nodded very slowly.

"Yes, yes - I am infatuated with Kirsty Cotton to the point of pure agony, and not the sort of pain I like to indulge. My thoughts dwell intensely on her, day in day out. I would do anything for her. I...I love her! There, I said it! Does that satisfy your thirst for knowledge?" Pinhead said loudly, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

The other guys were dumbstruck. They had never seen Pinhead like this before. Sure, they sort of knew he had the hots for Kirsty – but they would never have guessed that the Cenobite was utterly and profoundly in love with her. They had all now descended into an awkward silence, neither any of them knew what to say to Pinhead or how to advise him. But then, there was a slight throat clearing sound – and Freddy was the one who stepped up and broke the silence.

"So, erm - Pinboy, are ya gonna tell her how ya feel? Confess your undying love? That I gotta see, Pinny showing his soft side! Ha ha! Hey, we should sell tickets!" Freddy said boisterously.

Candyman smacked Freddy across the back of the head. "Stop that, Krueger. Leave him alone." He said, walking over to Pinhead.

Freddy rubbed his head. "FUCKER!" He snarled at Candyman, who just ignored his insult and put his arm around Pinhead.

"Brother, you gotta tell her how you feel - get it all out of your system." He said wisely.

Pinhead looked at everyone. "But how do I do that? What would I say? Is there any particular way of telling a female you have feelings for them these days? How do I tell her how I feel? You have to help me." Pinhead was sounding desperate at this stage.

Everyone in the room suddenly all had something to say.

"Give her a pot of gold! That'll make the lass happy!" Leprechaun said.

"No, that's gay! Take her to a slasher film, and then kill her!" Freddy said.

"Get with the times Krueger! Go on a killing spree together! That's how me and Tiff got it on!" Chucky said.

"Dude, caaall heer ooon the phooone aaand aaask heer whaaat heeer faaavourite scaaary moovie is." Ghostface said.

"You should pop out from her shower and give her a surprise! Girls love surprises!" Pennywise said.

"No, they are not what a man should do for a woman. Brother, give her something sweet - give her some honey." Candyman said, earning an odd look from Freddy.

"No, I say the chap should take her to a bunker somewhere, put on some jazz music and woo her with a song, and dancing - then it won't be long before she collapses into his arms. I used to do it all the time." Elliot said, with Pinhead shuddering at the shared memory.

Freddy laughed out loud suddenly. "Gay gay and gay! All of it! Do you fuckers all honestly think Pinboy can do any of this stuff and then get laid afterwards?"

Chucky glared at him. "And since when have you been an expert in romance, Krueger? Your idea was just so fucking stupid!" He said.

"I know a lot more than you, ya plastic moron!" Freddy interjected.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

Before Pinhead could gather his thoughts or respond to any of the advice he was offered, the guys all got into a huge fight over whose was best. Pinhead just stood there, listening to them all argue. It was at that moment when he felt a tap on the shoulder. Spinning around, Pinhead saw Michael and Jason stood there - holding out a note to him. Pinhead took the note and read it.

After a few seconds, he lifted his head up from the note - his eyes narrowed and his face scrunched up - and looked to the masked giants. "Must I? Do you really think this would work?" Pinhead asked.

Michael and Jason nodded enthusiastically.

Pinhead sighed, then he nodded. "Very well, then. I will do it."

The cenobite left the room, leaving the rest of the boys to argue and squabble. While they did that, they were unaware he had left. Left to go and find Kirsty and proclaim his undying love to her with the suggestion from 'the two dumb mutes' as Freddy liked to call them.

But what was this suggestion? And would it work...?

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _Finally! Pinny has finally professed his feelings for Kirsty, at long last. Yipee!__Hmm, wondering what Pinhead is gonna do for Kirsty? Well, read the next chapter - you will not be disappointed. Was it nice anyway, to have the romance element for Kirsty and Pinhead? I figured it may be fun to write about in a parody. Until next time, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is where it gets slushy. LOL. Laura xxx_


	9. Pinhead's confession

**Author Notes ****- **_Hi again. So, Pinhead's about to do something very romantic for Kirsty. Intrigued? Read on and I sincerely hope this does not disturb you. And I'm sorry for the over abundance of romance in this chapter. I will make up for it, I promise. LOL. Enjoy. Laura xx_

* * *

Chapter Nine – Pinhead's Confession

Kirsty was still feeling a little light headed, woozy and shocked by what had just happened between her and Pinhead. Their little kiss together, well - if you could call it that, had simply blown her mind and took her breath away and she just could not speak from the shock of it.

Deep down, she knew she was desperately in love with the pin headed cenobite - figured she had been for as long as she had known him. But the sudden realisation of it was simply too much for her to bear, and the knowledge that the entire club knew of her feelings made her even shyer and embarrassed.

There was a part of her that didn't care what other people thought, that wasn't embarressed by her romantic feelings for a different kind of man. But a huge part was totally freaked out by, amongst other things, the thought of Freddy Krueger snooping in on her OTT dreams where she and Pinhead both ride off into the sunset together on a cenobittic horse. Oh she'd kill that burnt piece of shit if she found out he was spying in on her dreams!

But in the meanwhile, she stood there in a cubical of the ladies' toilets, having locked herself in as she was embarrassed to show her face, the other ladies in the group were trying to soothe her and talk some sense into her.

"Kirsty, come on out. Talk to us. Was it really that bad?" Joey asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She mumbled, while all the girls exchanged knowing glances.

"Oh, my God...you really like him, don't you? I mean, like, in love with him! ?" Nancy asked.

"I knew it!" Alice proclaimed.

"I think we all did." Tiffany said.

Silence followed for a minute or so - it was unbearable. Kirsty sat on the toilet seat, her head in her hands and grumbling to herself. She felt like Meg did in the _Hercules_ film, with the famous _I won't say I'm In Love_ song, what with all the girls dead set on Kirsty being in love with Pinhead. They were right, but she didn't want to discuss it. Man, if she had to sing that frickin song like Meg did in the _Hercules_ film...!

"Kirsty, come on - you can tell us, sweetface. We won't laugh at you." Tiffany soothed.

"Yeah, what's there to laugh about? Pinhead is tall, dark, handsome, mysterious...and a bad boy to boot, and we all know that the ladies have a thing for bad boys and I'm not talkin' Freddy bad either." Nancy said.

Finally, after a while, they heard the lock being released and the door slowly opened - revealing Kirsty Cotton, her cheeks beetroot red and her eyes not meeting with anybody's. She couldn't take it anymore - she had to get her feelings out. There was no hiding it anymore.

"I..I..yeah, I...do. I really like him - a lot. In fact, I am completely smitten and it disturbs me. Ok, I'm...I'm in love with him. There, I said it. I can't help it - I'm drawn to him. What shall I do? I mean, Pinhead is not like any normal man. And do you think he likes me back?" Kirsty asked shyly.

All the girls looked at her, their expressions melted and awwing silently between themselves.

"Kirsty, honey - I'm not gonna lie to you, but that guy is totally and utterly besotted with you! It's so obvious!" Tiffany stated, placing a hand to her shoulder.

Kirsty narrowed her eyes, finding it hard to believe, but why would they lie to her? And that kiss her and Pinhead had shared was something else. It may have been an accident - she knew now that Jason had bumped into Pinhead and he fell on her, the lips meeting in the process - she knew that now because the girls had told her, but they never pulled away from it, in fact it deepened. And the way he had looked at her afterwards - wow! Confirmation of romantic feelings if ever there was one!

Kirsty smiled shyly and began rubbing her neck. "Really? Do you really think that Pinhead of all people is in love with me?"

The girls all nodded.

"Yes, he is. And you know what; he's probably in there now with those idiots, getting totally ribbed about it!"Alice said, rolling her eyes.

Kirsty giggled softly and turned even redder than before. "So, what do I do? Do I tell him how I feel? I dunno how I would do that - you gotta help me." She said.

Tiffany placed her arm around her. "Kirsty, sweetface, it is plain the feeling is mutual and I don't think he'd reject you. You're lucky, I think. I mean, it could be worse - Freddy could have the hots for you!"

The ladies all shuddered at the thought for a brief second then Nancy and Alice both stepped nearer to Kirsty.

"Yeah, you are lucky there. And Pinhead is cute and all. I'd say go get him!" Nancy said.

Alice nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean unlike Krueger - Pinhead is so totally hot! For a demon. You should just tell him you think he's hot!"

Kirsty was starting to feel a little better, and then she looked to Joey whose face seemed to show she was worried. "Joey, what do you think? Are you ok with all of this?" Kirsty asked.

Joey looked into Kirsty's eyes in concern. "Yeah, honey - it's just that...well, I'm a little sceptical. I'm not sure Pinhead's the right man for you." She said.

"Why?"

Joey sighed. "Because honey, he's a sadistic demon and he tried to kill me." The reporter told her as gently as possible.

Kirsty simply smiled. "He's changed Joey. He's softened alot since he took charge of this place. But...I still don't know if I could possibly date him. I mean, he is a lot older than me...and not to mention not entirely human..."

Tiffany tightened her grip around Kirsty's shoulder. "Kirsty, you just go with your heart. I'm sure you'll make the right choice. It's like my mother always used to say...love will set you free. Well, that wasn't true in the case of me and Chucky! But for you and Pinny, I'm sure it is."

Kirsty listened to her friends' advice, taking it all in. She was about to say something but she was cut off by the door swinging open and a familiar person breezing in - making her heart thump uncontrollably.

It was Pinhead!

"Ladies." Pinhead murmured politely, nodding his head once in acknowledgment to the female company.

All the ladies raised their eyebrows, with some of them snickering at the thought of a guy, granted - he wore a dress uh cassock but he was still all male, in a womans' toilets - making Pinhead blush when he realised where he was, but he didn't care.

"Pinhead, what the fuck are you doing in the ladies' toilets? !" Joey asked.

Pinhead looked to Joey indifferently. "I have come for Kirsty. I want to tell her something." He said, moving closer to Kirsty.

Kirsty had to suppress a shiver. "W-what is it?" She asked, looking up into his dark eyes.

Pinhead opened his mouth, but he noticed the other ladies all stood there, watching them eagerly - all smiling in anticipation. He had to take her out of there and do this proclamation of love in private, away from prying eyes.

He took a hold of her hand and pulled her out of the toilets, with the girls following them.

"Hey, where are we going?" Kirsty asked.

"Somewhere where we can have some privacy." He replied.

Pinhead had taken Kirsty outside - out of the building. He intended to take Kirsty to the rooftops to proclaim his love, but he soon realised there was a problem. He stood there, looking up to the top – staring to the very top of the building's roof. He realised there was no ladder leading up to the roof of the club building – so he had to take Kirsty to the very top in a more…adventurous method. His eyes came back down and settled on Kirsty's own brown orbs again.

"Do you trust me, Kirsty?" He asked.

Kirsty looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

Pinhead sighed. "Do you trust me?" He repeated.

Kirsty shrugged. "I guess so."

Pinhead placed his hands to her waist and pulled her in closer to his body, making Kirsty melt at his touch and proximity. "Then wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight." He told her.

Kirsty shot him a quizzled look. "Huh?"

Pinhead smiled slightly. "Just...do it, Kirsty."

Kirsty exhaled heavily, shook her head then complied to Pinhead's command.

Pinhead secretly swallowed hard and quivered inside as Kirsty placed her arms around his neck, but he had to keep his composure if this were to work.

He stared into her eyes for the briefest second before looking back up to the roof of the building, then all of a sudden, Pinhead began tp float slowly upwards - taking Kirsty with him, eventually landing on the roof.

The Cotton woman had no idea he had the ability to defy gravity. Man, the guy was full of surprises wasn't he?

Kirsty felt dizzy for a second, and then after she felt better she turned to look at Pinhead. She was nervous now. What did he have in mind for her?

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Kirsty asked, knowing full well what he was going to tell her - she just didn't know how he was going to do it.

"Well...I..." Pinhead sighed, shook his head and then took a step back - then he took a deep breath;

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we could both live_

Kirsty's eyebrows had raised and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. _'Is Pinhead serenading me!'_ She thought to herself as Pinhead - the cenobite who tortured souls in Hell - sang an Elton John song on top of the roof of their club. Things were certainly getting weird.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the club, the other boys were still squabbling over whose advice was the best - with Freddy and Chucky going at it the most.

"What was so fucking stupid about MY idea? It got me and Tiff together!" Chucky argued.

Freddy scoffed and then laughed. "Yeah - and what happened then? The pair of you beat the crap outa each other with shovels! Oh, yeah - very good, Chucky! But somehow, I doubt Pinboy is dumb enough to go on a cross country killing spree with that Kirsty chick, and I doubly doubt Kirsty is dumb enough to fall for him in the process! It just didn't take much to get you two horny plastic freaks going that is all!"

Chucky shook with the rage. "Oh, yeah - and YOUR plan was just ingenious - NOT! I mean, how in fuck's name is he supposed to get laid if he killed her after taking her to see a movie? How dumb is that?"

"Shut ya freakin' plastic trap, Raggedy Anne - before I fill it in!" Freddy snarled.

"MAKE ME!" Chucky yelled.

Candyman stepped forward. "Now, now - fellas. That is enough! Have you ever thought about asking Pinhead what he thinks? I mean, he's just over t -"

Candyman pointed to the spot where Pinhead was sat, but frowned when he noticed the cenobite was gone. "Where did he go?" He asked.

Freddy shrugged. "Heh beats me! Maybe he evaporated into nothing! But I'm not that lucky - so my guess is that he got fed up of all of us and he scarpered back off back to Hell! Oh, well - his loss!"

It was at that moment when they heard an unusual noise.

"Ssssh! What's that noise?" Chucky asked, listening to the humming sound which was coming from above.

Freddy listened too. "Hmm, it sounds like someone is dying a very slow and painful death!" He quipped.

"Sounds like the Dying Drunk's Parade!" Chucky snickered.

As they listened more closely, they realised it was actually the sound of someone singing. Someone familiar. The gang felt their eyes all widening when they all came to the same conclusion and realised who it was that was singing.

"Oh FUCK NO! It's Pinhead! And it seems to be coming from the roof!" Chucky said, shuddering.

"Then what are we standing around here for! ?" Freddy suddenly announced, heading for the exit. "If Pinny's making an ass of himself then it's something I gotta see for sure!"

And with that, all the boys began piling out of the doors and headed out of the building, stepping back so they could see on top of the roof.

"OH. MY…_GOD!_" Freddy said.

The sight they saw was indeed of Pinhead on top of the roof, singing to Kirsty Cotton. They couldn't see much, but boy could they hear it;

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

Chucky and Freddy looked just about ready to keel over and die, Candyman nodded his head in approval, Elliot had his mouth hung open, Leprechaun wolf whistled, Ghostface just stood there filming it on his cell phone, Pennywise began to burst his balloons in frustration, and Michael and Jason had their arms crossed - evidently pleased that their buddy had taken their suggestion.

"The lad is actually quite good." Leprechaun pointed out.

"Heh, I don't think he'd be on Simon Cowell's most wanted list somehow!" Freddy chuckled.

The girls, who were already stood there watching as the boys appeared, were all awwing and ahhing - with their hands placed lovingly to their chests.

"Ooh, that's soooo romantic! What I wouldn't give for a man to sing to me like that." Tiffany said, looking over at Chucky who grimaced.

"I think I'm gonna be sick! Who in their right mind would be singing that?" Chucky said.

Freddy snickered. "Certainly not him! Maybe the pins dug too deep in the brain and finally got to him? Look at him - he's lost it!"

Elliot shook his head. "I believe the chap knows precisely what he's doing." He said with an approving smile.

While everyone below discussed the situation, Pinhead continued to sing to the woman who had stolen his demonic heart;

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

Joey Summerskill got a tear in her eye. "Ooh, well - I have to admit, he's quite the romantic once he gets going." She sniffed, wiping away a tear.

Elliot came up to her and wrapped her up in his arms. "Well, he should - he gets it from me." He said.

Joey grinned and looked into Elliot's face. "Yeah...that's true." She said giving him a kiss. "Are you gonna sing for me as well, Elliot?"

Elliot grinned and cocked his head to one side. "Well..."

"Oh ya gotta be fucking kidding us! Not him as well! It's just too much!" Chucky groaned.

Joey and Elliot glared at him. "SHUT UP, CHUCKY!" They both yelled in unison.

Chucky folded his arms and pouted, while Pinhead finished the rest of the song;

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Kirsty stood in shock as Pinhead finished the song. She was speechless for sure.

Pinhead was stood there, wearing a cute puppy dog look on his face, eventually holding his hand out to take hers.

"Kirsty Cotton, I love you - with all my inhuman, demonic heart. I think about you day in day out - I want to be near you, hold you in my arms - wake up next to you each morning. I'd do anything for you." He said in his usual deep voice, it sounding weird because he was saying nice stuff.

Kirsty did not know what to do or say for the best. What could she do? Well, there was only one option available to her. She stepped closer to him - wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. Her lips were just about to touch his when a loud jeering noise stopped her dead in her tracks.

It was everyone in the club, down on the ground below - watching them, taking pictures on the cells. Her earlier embarrassment returned to her and she immediately pulled away from Pinhead and ran from his embrace, her face red.

"Kirsty, where are you going?" Pinhead asked.

"I can't do this, not with an audience!" She replied, running off.

Pinhead could not believe his luck, and he immediately ran after her.

"KIRSTY, PLEASE - WAIT!"

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -**_ I..well, erm...what did you think of that? I decided to leave it here and kinda build up a bit of tension and stuff so we're left guessing if Pinhead can manage to make Kirsty feel better. And as for Pinhead being able to float, well - I heard somewhere that Pinhead actually has the ability to defy gravity and float, and most likely fly. I figured I could put that in here. It seemed to bode well with the mood. Heh. Hope you liked it. Until next time - cheerio, and thanks for reading. Laura xxx_


	10. The Trouble with Women

**Author Notes ****- **_So, here is the next chapter. New horror characters are turning up now and it's gonna be madness from the word go. Thanks a bunch to Blue Kitsune for helping me write this, and for suggesting these new horror characters. Enjoy. Laura xxx_

* * *

Chapter Ten – The Trouble with Women

Kirsty raced down from the roof, not daring to turn back, but could hear someone following right behind her and calling; "Kirsty, wait!"

She didn't comply, and as she got to the bottom she felt them grab her arm and spin her around - making her face Pinhead.

"Kirsty, please, listen. I did not know there were other people watching us like that, but I can assure you - my feelings for you are absolutely real. I've never felt this way for anyone before in my entire life and I don't know why this has happened to me. Please Kirsty, look at me."

Kirsty did as he said, slowly, and when her eyes landed on his face she saw his eyes staring into them - they were so full of emotion and she could see he was telling the truth.

"Pinhead, I..."

She couldn't help but notice how close their bodies were and she didn't seem to mind, especially as his hand cupped her cheek tenderly.

"Kirsty..."

Pinhead leaned in closer, with Kirsty returning the favour, his lips mere inches from touching hers - and just when you know it, fate decides to be a bitch and have some interruption come but not from Kirsty and Pinhead's audience, oh no, but from some new faces in the room with them.

"Well now, isn't this interesting? And here we thought we weren't gonna see some action!" Said an unfamiliar female voice.

Kirsty and Pinhead turned and saw a group of girls standing by the front door, both of them wondering who they were and what they were doing here.

There were two dark haired girls, a blonde and a redhead staring at them. The dark haired one on the left, standing next to the blonde geeky girl, was dressed out in skimpy clothes - she had a really low cut top and her breasts seemed ready to pop out while the skirt left nothing to the imagination, it was just so - well - Kirsty could practically see the colour of the girl's panties and tried not to look.

She looked to the blonde girl, who saw she noticed and sighed, shrugging her shoulders as if to say _'she's - a - slut - but - what - can - you - do - about - it'._ Then there was the ginger haired girl and the other brunette, they were standing really close and shared the same resemblance so they must be sisters or something, but Kirsty could see how a little on edge the dark haired girl was while the redhead seemed more peeved than pleased to be here.

Ok, so why exactly were they here?

Just then, the rest of the club started to pile in and noticed the newcomers.

"Who the hell are you?" Chucky said.

Tiffany smacked him over the head. "Chucky, be nice. These girls happen to be friends of mine. They're from the J.A.L.S."

Freddy raised his eyebrows. "What the hell is that?" He asked as he looked to the sexy brunette who was eyeing him warily while the blonde geeky girl just stared at him in awe before turning to her friend wondering why she was looking at him like he was grade A beef or something.

"J A what?" Chucky asked his wife, and everyone else was curious before Tiffany sighed and said;

"The Just A Little Slip, I go there for our weekly sessions to discuss our issues and stuff, remember? I invited them for the wedding."

She turned to Joey and Elliot. "I hope you don't mind."

Joey turned to her fiancé' and he just shrugged and said; "The more the merrier."

Joey nodded. "Yeah, besides I think it would be nice to have more girls hanging out in this place since there's too much testosterone in here."

The guys turned to her and said, "HEY!"

Tiffany smiled and said; "Good, now everyone, I'd like you to meet dear friends of mine. These are the Fitzgerald sisters, Ginger and Bridget." She pointed to the two sisters.

Bridget smiled nervously and said 'hi' while her sister Ginger on the other hand said nothing - just kept both her arms crossed and stood there.

"They have a tendency to turn furry every month and, well, like to have a little fun and all." Tiffany said, and then she pointed to the other dark haired girl and blonde geek. "This is Jennifer Check and her friend Anita Lesnicki."

"Call me Needy," The blonde said meekly, when everyone turned to her. "Everyone else does."

"I'm sure they do." Freddy said, not really taking his eyes off Jennifer, huh - more like looking at her chest. "So Jen, what do you like to dream about?"

"Hmm...boys, just eating boys." The one called Jennifer replied.

"Oh, you're a man eater then?"

Jennifer shrugged. "You can call me that, but tell me, are those really sharp?"

She pointed to his finger knives and Freddy nodded. "Yep."

"Really, because I like a guy who's got a lot of sharpness to them, don't like hanging with dull boys." She flirted.

Ginger rolled her eyes and turned to Bridget saying; "What a slut!"

Jennifer whirled angrily to look at Ginger. "Oh, say something fido? I couldn't help listening to you bitch about it. I mean, you hit your period when again? Oh yeah, when you turned sixteen, now that's messed up!"

"Hey, watch it you! Come here and say that to me you two-bit tramp..."

Bridget grabbed Ginger's arm. "Calm down Gin, don't give her any satisfaction."

"Yeah, listen to your sister. Don't wanna have to call the dogcatcher on you and say there's a bitch loose with rabies on the..."

Jennifer didn't have time to finish as Ginger broke free of her sister, pushing her away and running at her - the two falling to the ground and then beginning to wrestle with each other.

Bridget would have hit the ground hard if it hadn't been for Jason, who caught her at the last second but everyone's attention was on the two girls on the floor fighting.

"Ooh, yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Chucky hollered while the two were at it, rolling around and tearing at each other. "Come on, babe, rip her fucking top off!"

"No, the skirt - lose the skirt!" Freddy joined in, and some of the other boys did too.

Ghostface used his cell phone to take pictures of them - then looked at them afterwards. "SWEEEEEET!" He leered.

Leprechaun licked his lips and stood with his mouth open. "C'mon lasses, show us what you got!"

Pennywise and Candyman were taking bets on who was going to win, Andy was sat quietly watching - enjoying the show.

Even Elliot stood staring, his mouth wide open and turned on like hell. Joey noticed this and belted him across the head.

"Stop that Elliot - or there'll be no wedding!" She hissed, while Elliot lowered his head in shame.

The only one who was not part of the mob of leering boys was Pinhead, who simply stood there with an unamused expression on his face - Kirsty stood next to him and was just as unimpressed. Kirsty shook her head and turned to Pinhead.

"Nothing but total madness in this club of yours." She stated.

Pinhead nodded in agreement. "Yes, my dear, I quite agree." he said.

Kirsty got on the tip of her toes and kissed Pinhead's cheek. The Cenobite couldn't help but lift his hand to the cheek and bask in the wondrous feeling. What a sensation!

"I'm just going to the little girl's room to freshen up, I'll be right back." Kirsty said to Pinhead who nodded, watching her walk away - thinking of how much he loved her and that she blew out all the girls here in this room that the guys were leering at.

The boys continued hollering, while Nancy and Alice sighed and looked to each other.

"Boys...!" They wondered how come they were stuck with the immature rowdy ones.

It seemed like things were heating up between Ginger and Jennifer when the doors swung open and everyone heard a new voice speaking.

"Sorry I'm late, I was having a bit of a midnight snack and thought..."

Everyone turned and saw the most beautiful woman they had ever laid eyes on. Long, jet black hair, dark sensual eyes, ruby red lips, dressed all in black and a body to die for.

All the guys were gawking and making the other girls jealous while at the same time stared at the newcomer. Chucky and Freddy were leering and drooling the most, but then - to be unexpected - Elliot showed how aroused he was when this stunning creature entered the building, it was evident for all to see as it pushed against his trousers!

Joey noticed and grabbed her intended by the arm. "Elliot, I think you need to take yourself away now and calm yourself down - ok?" She said calmly but firmly as she gripped his arm.

"Ok, that is a splendid idea." Elliot said in a high squeaky voice, turning around and heading for the other room.

Meanwhile, Tiffany rushed up to the newcomer. "Lilith, there you are. I thought you weren't gonna show. Guys, this is Lilith. She's a..."

"Succubus, succ-u-bus." She said the word sexily causing most of the guys to drool even more, watching as she went to the bar to fix herself a drink - her ass moving slightly.

Chucky, without taking his eyes off of her, muttered to Freddy; "Damn, what I would give to tap that!"

Freddy kept staring at Lilith as he pushed Chucky. "Hey, I call dibs. I'm going to check out what sort of dreams she has. If they got a bod like that, heck you know how long since I've had some pussy and I wouldn't mind some of that!" He said, pointing his claw finger at Lilith's rear.

Chucky sniggered. "Yeah, like she'd look twice at you, crispy boy!"

Freddy glared at the doll. "Oh yeah - very funny Chucky. Like she'd notice you either! I doubt she's into using toys - if ya catch my drift!"

Chucky and Freddy argued like crazy again while Lilith was busy pouring herself a margarita. Just as she took a sip and looked around, her eyes scouting the whole room looking for potential prey -er- hot guy, her eyes landed on Pinhead.

_'Why hello handsome!' _She thought to herself, licking her lips and strolling over to him.

"Well hello there. I do believe we have not met." She purred, looking him up and down before introducing herself. "I'm Lilith."

Pinhead smiled and bowed his head. "Xipe Totec."

Lilith smiled. "Ah, so _you're_ Leviathan's favourite son. You're the one everyone talks about. I hear about what you and your friends do, I'm quite impressed."

"Thank you, my dear."

Pinhead was unaware that Lilith was flirting with him, but she thought it was only a matter of time before he fell for her charms. She had to have him, he was a perfect match.

She turned up the flirting a notch, and moved a little closer to him. "You know, I love it when someone wraps me up in chains and pushes me against the walls, makes me so aroused. Doesn't it get your blood going?" She purred and then brushed her hand down his chest which made Pinhead a little uneasy but tried not to let it show.

"Yes it does."

_'What is she getting at?'_ He wondered, not really picking up on the hint she was giving him.

Meanwhile, some of the people were watching this - dumbstruck to how Lilith was openly flirting with Pinhead and how he was just not aware of it and was innocently listening to her flirtatious small talk.

"Well, would ya look at that - that hot chick is all over him and he doesn't even know it! How naive is he!" Chucky said.

"Heh, I always thought Pinboy was a bit simple at times!" Freddy said.

Most of the group were trying to pull Ginger and Jennifer apart before they caused real damage to the club. It was fortunate that Bridget and Needy were standing to the side while Jason and Michael managed to pry the two girls off each other and allow them to go and get fixed up since their clothes were all torn up and their hair a mess. They were both unaccustomed to what was going on since Tiffany invited them to this place and only Ginger and Jennifer had been wanting to come while Bridget and Needy hadn't been so sure.

Just then, Bridget saw Jason and remembered how he helped her and wanted to thank him for it. "Thanks for that, and also well, um..." She couldn't finish it as she looked to anywhere but him and seeing he was still staring at her from behind the mask. "Um, my name is Bridget. You must be Jason?"

Jason nodded and soon he was listening to some things Bridget was saying and not really minding it since he didn't have much to say and besides he wanted to listen to her voice.

While Bridget was busy talking to Jason, Needy was having her own 'conversation' with Michael. They bonded over their experiences in institutes and such.

Michael listened to Needy talk and giggle away, and he had to admit she had a cute laugh and would have smiled at her if it weren't for the mask. They were so deep in conversation they did not see Jennifer or Ginger coming back from the bathroom, somehow managing to fix their appearances again before they saw the two standing next to the hulking giants.

"Bridget!"

Bridget turned to see her sister and Jason almost frowned for having her interrupt their conversation, but Bridget looked to him apologetically and said; "Um, give me a moment Jason, I'll be right back."

Bridget hurried over to see what her sister wanted while Jennifer walked over to where Needy and Michael were, then taking Needy to the side without asking - dragging her to the side of the room.

"Needy, why in the world are you talking to some guy in a mask?" She looked back over to see him looking to the two. Jennifer knew every type of guy but didn't expect Needy to be into the ones into masks! Well, it could have been worse - could be another bank geek like Needy's last boyfriend.

Ginger and Jennifer tried to talk some sense into Bridget and Needy, but both insisted that Michael and Jason were nice, stand up guys - and just because they didn't understand what they were grunting at didn't mean they couldn't. Jennifer sighed and rolled her eyes, then grudgingly accepted her friend's new interest - giving her invite to a benefit's concert so she and Michael could go on a date together. Michael drew his knife and was immediately following Needy out of the door.

Tiffany then came over and noticed that Needy and Michael were missing. "Where did they go?"

Jennifer shrugged. "They're heading to a concert together." She said, watching as Tiffany awwed.

"How sweet! I do believe we got our first couple going on the first date together."

Jennifer smirked and said; "More like first date massacre!"

Tiffany turned to see Jason watching Bridget and Ginger on the other side of the room and from the looks of things, they were arguing.

_'Oh, no - here we go.'_

Remembering those two had a tendency to argue during the sessions and Ginger always seemed to come off way to strong, and she was right as she watched Bridget storm off and was later followed by Jason.

"Um, Ginger, don't you think you took it a bit too far with your sister?" Tiffany asked.

Ginger, who was busy lighting a cigarette, turned to Tiffany. "Whatever, not my problem. But hey, who's the tall, dark, handsome and full of pins there?"

She pointed to where she saw Pinhead and Lilith.

"Who? Pinhead? Um listen Gin, I don't think you should go to him, because he's..." She turned and found both Ginger and Jennifer gone, and then found them walking toward Pinhead. _'Uh oh, I have a bad feeling about this.' _Tiffany thought.

Pinhead was talking to Lilith still, wondering why she was asking all these questions and batting her eyelashes at him.

_'Does she have something in her eye?'_ He thought innocently.

He was just about ready to ask when he saw two other girls walking up and joining them.

"Well hello there, stud..."

Pinhead turned and saw the one known as Jennifer grind herself up to him and say; "So, what's your pleasure then, hmmm...?" in a flirty tone while Lilith looked at her and frowned.

_'That bitch stole my line, and no one steals from the Queen of Succubus! Oh, I'll make her pay!'_

The girls were crowding round him and Pinhead really didn't like were this was going, especially since they were advancing on him and pushing him back until he hit the wall - leaving no escape.

Then he sees the ginger haired girl grinding up to him. "You know, I like a guy who's into pain and I think that turns me on in all the right ways." Her eyes shifted and her canines grow, then she growled at him and began to circle round him.

Ok, this wasn't good. They had this hungry predatory look in their eyes like they were going for the kill and he was the main course. Pinhead swallowed hard. "Yes, well - I'm sure you do, and you certainly seem you do turn..."

He tries to move but Jennifer blocked him and then the next thing she did he didn't expect - she licked him on the cheek. She smacked her lips together. "Mmmm, tasty - my kind of guy." She purred.

Jennifer then reached over and tried to kiss him on the lips when she felt her hair pulled and tugged away to find Lilith glaring at her.

"Back off, he's mine! I saw him first!"

While this was going on, Pinhead had not noticed that Kirsty had returned from her bathroom break and had been watching the whole thing - her eyebrows raised and a scowl on her face.

_'How long was I in there?'_ Kirsty thought as she had noticed these three women surrounding Pinhead, flirting with him and trying to seduce him.

She felt a twinge of jealousy as Lilith tossed Jennifer to the side and Jennifer turned and glared at her.

"Oh, yeah, like he would want to go for you, granny. Anyone would know he'd want someone who's nice and hot and this body is just to die for. Besides, I place dibs on him since he's extra extra salty and can't wait to have a bite of that."

She licked her lips when she empathized with the extra salty part which caused most of the guys to gape at her and then turned to Pinhead who is still in mild shock yet kinda no idea what she meant by 'salty' in her category.

Ginger then pushed Jennifer. "Hey, who says you can have the first lick, you bitch? He certainly doesn't want to go and have you, not after you went to sleep with every guy you probably fucked, your cunt must be way over its due date!"

"Look who's talking! Sleeping with one guy and then making his dick bleed, and probably left him some fleas and oh yeah hasn't anyone told you to wear a condom? No, cos I would guess you don't have much on the brain when you're a freakin' bitch on heat!"

Everyone _'ooooohed!'_ and some guys were like '_yowch_!' and Pinhead was like "I beg your pardon?"

Freddy turned to Chucky, bent down to his level and whispered; "Fifty bucks says Ginger bitchslaps her."

Chucky turned to him. "Double says Jen tries to choke her."

They watched as the girls lunged at each other, Ginger slapping Jennifer across the face and then Jennifer reacting to it and the two then starting to tussle it - eventually landing on the floor.

Lilith took advantage of this, seeing her chance to go back to what she was doing. She was ready to flirt with Pinhead some more when she heard a familiar voice cry out; "Hold it right there, bitch! Leviathan's favourite son is mine!"

Lilith turned around slowly and narrowed her eyes when she saw who was stood there in the doorway. "Well, well, well - look what Hell spewed out! If it isn't Angelique! How's life in Hell, you spoiled little princess?" She sneered.

Angelique glared at Lilith. "Fine, but don't think I can say the same for you! You look like shit! Haven't found any good boy toys to fuck with or did they get tired of your granny ass?"

The two women circled round each other, a staring contest had ensued and everyone looked between the Queen Succubus and the Demon Princess before finally Nancy said; "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Yes unfortunately." Angelique replied, not taking her cold gaze off of Lilith. "Bitch here has been stealing my men since back in the eighteenth century. You don't know how hard it was having her around; always coming to the same parties I was, men coming to her like flies on shit! Don't know they saw in you, but they were probably after that ass of yours!"

Lilith tossed her dark hair and looked to her, smiling wickedly. "How's Jacques by the way? Did he ever tell you about the fun we had during the renaissance?"

Angelique balled her fists. "Bastard! Now I'm really glad I killed him..." Her eyes darkened and she glared at the Succubus. "You are going to wish you were dead as I'm going to make your suffering legendary. You're not getting your claws into my man - _again_!"

Lilith smirked. "Then bring it on Princess, unless you have to have your servants do your dirty work for you!"

Oh, it was on - the gloves were off now and Angelique went to strike her, the two fighting it out and soon an all out battle royal was between the four women who all wanted Pinhead to themselves, the man in question stood dumbstruck and not having the nerve to speak out that actually his heart belonged to someone else - Kirsty.

The rest of the guys gathered round them - hooting and hollering. Chucky and Freddy decided to make this more interesting, plus a bit of a profit for themselves.

"All right folks, come and place your bets. See which girl comes out top. Who will it be? Will it be our lovely Jennifer? Our fiery Ginger? The sensual Lilith? Or the smouldering demoness Angelique? Place your bets!" Freddy announced.

"Fifty on the red chick!" Chucky said.

"Seeeeveeeenttty fiiiive on Jeeeeennniiifeer!" Ghostface said.

"I'll go with Lilith; she seems to have the right stuff. Fifty bucks on her!" Candyman said.

While the guys continued to place bets, Pinhead was still in shock but coming to his senses slowly. He then saw this as his chance to escape, so he began to quietly move away before the girls took any notice of him. He tried to quietly tiptoe quietly when Angelique, in the height of her anger, sent one of her chains out and it accidently hits him in the side - the hook tugging at his clothing and his flesh. He bit his lip hard, trying not to cry out as he yanked on the chain to let it loose but Angelique had pulled on it, and the next thing he heard was a tearing sound and then Pinhead felt the cold on his bare skin.

Angelique struck Lilith in the face but then something heavy landed on her head. Something leather. Lilith struggled to get it off.

"What the fuck!"

Lilith pulled it off and looked to it. Angelique thought that piece of leather looked familiar, and then she looked to Lilith who was busy looking elsewhere, drool coming from the side of her mouth. She turned around to follow where she was staring, noticing that Jennifer and Ginger had also stopped fighting and were also looking in that direction too, for there - standing in the doorway - was a half naked Pinhead! His torso was bare, but he still had his cassock on, and everyone could see how well defined and muscled his form was.

The boys were gawking; feeling a little self conscious in themselves as they saw how well built and defined Pinhead was in comparison to them.

"Damn Pinny, have you been working out!" Freddy teased, breaking the awkward silence that had seemed to have settled in the room

The girls were all practically drooling. Kirsty was like in shock but in a good way as she thought how damn lucky she was and the other girls thought so too, wishing they had him. Every girl in the room was ooogling him like he was eye candy! Even Joey was drooling and that was when Elliot came in from the other room having finally calmed down.

"What is going on?" He asked, then his eyes landed on Pinhead and he immediately fainted.

Alice and Nancy wiped the side of their mouths with their sleeves.

"Who would have thought Pinhead would be so utterly hunky?"Nancy stated

"Damn, where's a camera when you need one!" Alice drooled.

Then a click was heard and a flash was seen, turning to see Ginger taking a snapshot. "I always keep one at hand - just in case. Phwoar! Just look at him!"

Every girl there agreed, he was one big hunk of beef and they all had to have a taste. Pinhead, knowing this, had only one thing in mind and that was to get the hell out of there!

"GET HIM!" One of the girls yelled, and Pinhead ran when he saw the girls all bustle forward and go straight for him, almost knocking into Jason and Bridget who were coming back in.

"MOVE IT JASON!" Pinhead yelled, not having any time to be polite as he was now running from the crazy rabid pack known as the female of species...

* * *

**_AN HOUR LATER_**

Pinhead is running around the town, trying to escape this crazy bunch and goes through different places but tends to get more women after him. More and more women were right behind him, screaming and hollering at him, but why in the world did he keep hearing a trumpet playing and what was a gorilla doing in the group?

Never mind, he couldn't care less of what one ape compared to these crazy, hormonal females that were not too far behind and gaining on him. They'd have his cassock off if he wasn't careful! Dammit! He needed a place to hide, somewhere safe. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

_'Yes, thank Leviathan!'_

He hurried to where he believed would be the last place the women would find him - a church! Pinhead threw open the doors and nearly yelled out "SANCTUARY!" But that would be so unlike him so kept quiet, plus he didn't want to draw attention. He managed to slip right in and close the door, hoping none of those crazy Tasmanian she-wolves noticed.

Then he heard a familiar Irish voice. VERY familiar.

"Hello, my child and welcome to the - DEAR CHRIST IT'S YOU!"

Pinhead whirled around and saw a priest, but not any old priest. The same priest he had a run in with many years ago when he was coming after Joey.

_'Just my luck!' _he thought, seeing how he looked just about ready to have a heart attack.

"Listen old timer, I have more problems to contend with then to take your soul and stick my flesh in your mouth! So if you stay quiet I might consider not hurting you, capice?"

Why he was using slang and talking like Frederick and Charles was something he couldn't understand. Probably a result from being in a panic?

The priest said nothing but then he waved his hand in front of his face. "Um, father, you there?"

Pinhead watched as the priest fainted, and then he sighed to himself. _'Great, this is not turning out to be my day!'_

He then hears a loud bang and then turns to see the door being pushed open. _'Damn, they're onto me, I have to hide!' _He hurried to the alter and quickly hid under it, hoping and praying that they don't find him here.

_'Don't freak, Xipe, don't freak out! Whatever you do, don't freakin lose it!' _

But he could feel his powers were getting out of control, causing the alter and everything else around him shake. Then he heard footsteps approaching, getting steadily closer and then the cloth was lifted up quickly.

"PEEK-A-BOO! WE SEE YOU! COME TO US, BIG BOY!"

Pinhead screamed and the chase began again, with all those crazy women after him…

* * *

**_MUCH LATER ON_**

Pinhead continued to do this for hours, running into places and hiding then getting found - then running off again. He was covered from head to toe in lipstick and his cassock was ripped up and nearly coming off from when they had caught him. But still thankfully covering his modesty.

Finally, he managed to get back to the club. He ran in all panicky and dishevelled.

Chucky turned to him and gasped; "What the fuck Pin-"

But Pinhead raced by and lifted the pool table, pushing it against the door. "Barricade the doors! For the love of Leviathan, BARRICADE THE DOORS!"

Freddy's mouth hung open, and then he smirked. "Um, sure whatever."

While the boys were doing this, Pinhead then saw Kirsty in the room along with Tiffany and Joey, and was thankful she had not being a part of that mob and grabbed her by the arm - dragging her to the other room. Before Kirsty could say anything, Pinhead is handing her the box.

"Open the box, open the freakin box! Send me back to Hell now!"

Pinhead is all in a panic while Kirsty looked to him with a mixture of sympathy and amusement, then they heard the door being rammed hard. "Jesus, those girls are like freakin wolves!" She stated.

"Yes, yes - please Kirsty, hurry!"

She did and once the box was opened, Pinhead was relieved and just before he left he gave her a quick but very sweet kiss on the lips. "Thank you. I owe you one, sweet child. Until then, take care."

Then he disappeared back to Hell, just in the nick of time as the door gave in and the group of women hurried into the room.

"Where is he? Which way did he go?"

Kirsty, who was still in a sort of stunned gaze, managed to point to the left. "He went that way; if you hurry you can catch him."

Kirsty watched them all bustle in the direction she pointed to, and as the left her alone she looked to the box in her hand. She had a dreamy look on her face, whistling innocently and thinking of Pinhead safe in her care. She won't let those crazy bitches near her Pinny, no sir! They'd have to get through her first...

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes - **_I erm, well - how was that for madness! I really enjoyed myself when we came up with this. I'm just as naive as Pinhead and flirting is a complete mystery to me. Anyway, next chapter is the wedding for Joey and Elliot, and there'll be a few surprises. Hmmm. Disclaimers; I do not own Jennifer Check and Needy Lesniki from 'Jennifer's Body', Ginger and Bridget Fitzergerald from 'Ginger Snaps' and Lilith the Succubus demon, from many gothic horror movies and TV shows, and fabled tales. Anyway, until then - bye for now and I hoped you loved this. Laura xxxx_


	11. Hitched without a Hitch?

**Author Notes****- **_Hey. This is the first part of Joey and Elliot's wedding. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the delay, but this one was so structured and complicated with what I planned for it but I got there in the end. So here it is and ten times as funny then what I first came up with. Hope it's to your amusement. Enjoy. Laura xxx_

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Hitched Without a Hitch?

_**A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER**_

Kirsty was the first to arrive at the club, after deciding with Joey to make sure that none of the guys did anything stupid and also to make a start on the decorating as the wedding was in a few hours - very little time to make everything perfect.

Well, Tiffany had mentioned before that she was going to hire some fancy shmancy decorator but then something went wrong when the decorator arrived and was staying at Tiffany's place - where they would discuss organising of the wedding. But somehow it didn't go as planned and from what Tiffany had told her the decorator had been a pain in the ass and that he kept whining saying;

_"Zee is not right,"_

_"Zis is ridiculous - a bar wedding! Why not have it down at a 7- eleven?"_

_"You call zis a wedding? I seen better at a five year old kiddy party!"_

And this just went on and on.

The guy just would not shut up and the only thing he did do was complain and bitch about everything. He wasn't doing his job at all like he was supposed to. Man, it sure ticked Tiffany off and when Tiff's mad let's just say all hell breaks loose.

Kirsty knew because she had dropped by to find out what was going on only for the guy to come rushing past her – nearly knocking her to the ground, holding his nose which was gushing with blood while he bawled his eyes out like a little girl.

"I QUIT!" He screamed in a big girly '_hmpth_' as he ran past, and Kirsty just knew Tiff had finally lost it with him.

She walked inside to find Tiffany nursing her red raw fist and muttering; "Just a little slip..." to herself and Chucky seemingly lost for words but he appeared turned on for sure.

The guy deserved it, but now they were short of one decorator and the wedding was today. This was all Joey and Elliot needed.

Kirsty figured that there might be still time to pull it off if they organise and tidy the place a bit, maybe make sure that no booze was out during the ceremony and that Chucky and Freddy wouldn't go and make asses out of themselves like they seemed to usually do a lot but since this was a special occasion she was hiding the liquor and stashing it until later for the reception and the party.

Somehow, she had no doubt they would still make fools of themselves but as long as everything went as planned - and that the two morons wouldn't screw up at the actual ceremony.

But that was only one of concern to her, as the other was - well, on Pinhead. She wanted to make sure he was alright after what happened to him the other day - she still couldn't quite believe it. Man, who would have thought Pinhead would turn into such a super stud all of a sudden and have all those girls - with the exception of Tiffany and Joey - coming after him like crazy. Well, she was not content in sitting by and letting those she-beasts get her man, nope she wasn't letting that happen. Those girls had nothing compared to her since she and Pinhead had a history together and now that their feelings for one another was out in the open perhaps she'd be in for a little kiss or two - maybe something like taking it to the next step, but how?

Hmm, well she'll just have to figure something out but first she had a room to get ready. She walked into the bar area and when she did she stood there staring at the sight before her, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open - gaping like a goldfish. The room looked slightly different, well - more outrageous but still unbelievable the way she was looking at it.

"Ok, did I step into the wrong bar again?"

This so didn't look like the place she and the others were usually hanging out in and well, to be frank - looked so much more stylish and yet had a much darker atmosphere here but then turned and saw a sign that said;

**_WEDDING OF JOEY SUMMERSKILL AND ELLIOT SPENCER_... **

Ok, so this had to be it but then who in the world took the time to do all this? Someone must have spent hours preparing all this and doing it in such a short time and...

**_"SNORE!"_**

Kirsty whirled around, looking to where the noise came from and saw Pinhead lounging in his throne like chair, his head resting over the edge and sleeping like a baby.

_'What the - ? PINHEAD! What is he doing here?'_

She was sure she had sent him back to Hell after that whole fiasco the other day but, well - it wasn't as if she wasn't glad to see him and all, and he sure did look cute sleeping like that!

Maybe she should wake him, but then again it looked like he had worked himself to the bone to get everything ready - so she decided to let him sleep a little longer. She leaned over Pinhead's sleeping form, looking around first to make sure no one else was here and seeing this, and kissed his lips tenderly - being careful not to wake him, then she went to go and put away the dress she had brought especially for her to change into later.

**_PINHEAD'S POV_**

Pinhead was still asleep when he heard someone calling his name, "Pinhead, Pinhead - wake up, come on wake up." Pinhead slowly opened his eyes and looked around all confused knowing he had heard Kirsty's voice.

"Kirsty, is that you?"

He continued to look around, wondering where she was and saw her standing at the far side of the room - right on top of the bar. Kirsty smiled warmly at him when she saw he was awake.

"Well good morning there." She cooed.

Pinhead thought it was definitely a good morning as he looked at her, such a beautiful sight to behold - like an angel sent from Heaven and how he wanted to go up to her and take her in his arms.

"So why don't you?" Kirsty said as if reading his mind, getting to her feet and starting to move toward him, he himself also getting up and heading to where she was.

But strangely enough - even though they were running to each other - their bodies were moving in slow motion. He also heard some weird romantic music but chose to ignore it as they continued running toward each other - their arms spread wide open ready to hold one another.

"KIRSTY!"

"PINHEAD!"

They were so close, he was almost there and ready to grab her when suddenely a chain out of nowhere appears and wraps itself around Kirsty's waist - dragging her away before he could stop it. She was gone and he fell to his knees screaming;

"NOOOOOOO!"

**_SLAP! SLAP!_**

Pinhead felt his face being hit with something and opened his eyes to find another blow to the face - looking round to find Chucky and Freddy, and was that a rubber chicken in Chucky's hands? What the hell!

"Hey Pinny, sorry to do that." Freddy said.

Chucky snorted and muttered under his breath; "Not really."

"Looks like you were just in the middle of a dream, Pinboy..." Freddy teased. "...or was it your worst _nightmare_?"

Then Freddy sniggered and Pinhead realised what happened and glared at the dream demon.

"YOU! YOU MADE ME DREAM THAT?"

Freddy chuckled. "Guilty as charged. So what ya gonna do about it Pinboy?"

Pinhead roared and leapt to his feet, fury blazing in his dark eyes as he went after Freddy yelling and throwing his chains at the same time.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO GIVE ME NIGHTMARES, YOU MANGY CUR!"

Chucky watched the spectacle of the two running around the room like mad, Freddy throwing things to the floor to slow Pinhead down, wishing he had a camera with him to take a snapshot of the freak show before him, then he heard someone coming into the room and spun round to see Kirsty returning after putting the dress away, coming back to find Pinhead going after Freddy and not really sure as to what had just happened to make the usually calm Cenobite to just flip out.

Chucky then turned back to the two, seeing Freddy being throttled by Pinhead. He cleared his throat saying since he could see that Freddy was turning blue and all. "Er guys, I think you need to take five - we have an audience!"

Pinhead and Freddy looked up and noticed Kirsty, who had her arms folded and was tapping her foot impatiently. Pinhead let go of Freddy and he crashed to the floor, barely moving but twitching showing he was still alive.

"Oh Kirsty, you're here. I'm so hap- wait a minute! You're...not another figment of a dream that Frederick conjured up are you?" He asked suspiciously.

Kirsty shook her head slowly. "No I'm not, and I don't think I want to know what Freddy did to you to piss you off so much, but hey I guess whatever it was he deserved it..."

Freddy was barely conscious but heard enough and gave Kirsty the middle finger with his knifed hand. "FUCK YOU, LITTLE BI - !"

Pinhead kicked him in the side and growled; "QUIET YOU!"

Before a fight could ensue and possibly to keep from having blood spill out, Kirsty grabbed onto Pinhead's arm and pulled him away from Freddy. "Calm down will ya, geez the last thing we need is for you to start a fight and make the place a complete mess. Don't go stooping to their level and all." She then looked to him with sweet endearing eyes that she knew would make him putty in her hands. "Please no fighting today."

Pinhead was unable to resist the look and taking a deep breath before nodding as he would do anything she asks of him. "You're right. As always. Thank you, Kirsty." He took Kirsty's hand and lightly kissed it, seeing how her face turned red slightly and he smiled inwardly. "Where would I be without you?"

"Probably back in Hell which you should've been but why were you here?" Chucky said, interrupting the moment between them.

Kirsty and Pinhead gave him a hard glare before Kirsty turned to Pinhead and said; "Yeah, I thought you were in the Lament configuration. I sent you back. What happened?"

Pinhead took a deep breath and sighed, then shuddered. "Angelique is what happened! We forgot she lives in Hell too. She was there and practically tried to force her way into my chamber. I had no where else to go and luckily the gates of Hell was still open when Angelique returned to Hell - so this place was the only place I could think of coming to and staying without getting harassed and all."

Kirsty awwed at him, and so did Chucky who got a clout on the head by Freddy for 'being a pansy!'

"Aww, that's a shame." Kirsty said. "If I had knew that was going to happen I would have let you stay at my...apartment." She said that in a suggestive tone and Pinhead looked surprised. Was she saying what he thought she was?

"Kirsty, are you asking me to...?"

Before he was able to finish that sentence, the door flew open and the rest of the gang started pouring in.

"Hey, sorry we're late. Traffic was a bitch to cut through." Ginger said as she and her sister came in and soon followed by the other people who came.

Bridget was busy looking around the club, while her sister winked seductively to Pinhead saying; "Well hey there again, sexy boy!" making him look to the floor and for Kirsty to glare menacingly to her.

"Back off, ginger nut!" She hissed dangerously.

Ginger threw her hands in the air. "Ok, ok!"

Meanwhile Bridget was impressed with the deco. "Nice! I like the interior. Who did this?" She inquired.

"I did actually."

Everyone turned to Pinhead and looked to him in almost disbelief.

Pinhead looked to each of them and shrugged. "What? I had nothing else better to do but to try and make use here so I figured I'd do something as I'm sure my so called half and his bride don't want to go marrying in some cheap tardy place."

Freddy chuckled. "Yeah, yeah sure. But at least it's better than that retard what-his-face would've done. By the way, where the hell he did he go?"

Kirsty turned to see Chucky and Tiffany not looking at them but Chucky sniggered while Tiffany said; "Oh, he had an important schedule to keep. Another client of his and apparently was overseas or something."

"Yeah, something like that." Chucky said, just as Joey appeared into the room, carrying her wedding dress in a bag and looking around the room.

"Hey, does anyone know where I can put this?" The bride asked.

"I saw an empty room that we can put it. It's down the hallway - I'll show you." Kirsty said, she and Joey hurrying off to do that - leaving everyone else to go about and finish some minor details as they need to place the chairs and alter and stuff.

Everything seemed to be coming along smoothly, and Pinhead was about to go and check up on Elliot, who had arrived not long after Joey and was as nervous as hell, because he remembered him asking for his assistance on his speech and all.

But just as he was about to leave, Pinhead felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. At first he thought them to be Kirsty's but then he heard a voice speak sensually in his ear and it was definitely not of Kirsty's and neither was the body pressing up against him.

"Where do you think you're going, hot stuff?" The seductive voice cooed.

_'Oh no, please let it not be who I think it is,' _Pinhead prayed as he slowly turned his head and saw to his worst fear Lilith behind him, smiling seductively at him.

"Hello you."

Pinhead wanted to groan out loud and wondered what she wanted, but said in a somewhat calm tone to hide his unease of her; "Hello Lilith."

Great, this was so not turning out to be his day again. Why oh why did she have to be here?

"Well, it's good to see you, you know." She purred.

"Likewise." Pinhead said but added _'Not!'_ under his breath as he looked around the room hoping to find some sort of exit to get away from her before she made another attempt on him like the other day. He knew it would just haunt him forever just thinking of all those women chasing him and barely making it out alive - oh the horror of it all!

Lilith tightened her grip around his waist. "Well, you know - I was thinking that we didn't really get to know each other like I hoped, you know get..._acquainted_...if you catch my drift?" One of her legs made to wrap his and then he felt her tongue slip inside his ear, making him shiver but not the way she thought but in more of fear of what she was doing to him and what she meant by what she said.

He then felt her hands sliding down from his waist and heading for his private area, but before she could go any further Pinhead managed to break free from her and pulled away, trying to stay calm but saying in a frantic tone - which was so unlike him but he was too concerned on getting the heck away from her. "Um, sorry - but there's something I need to do. Elliot has something he wanted to discuss and so I gotta go, bye!" He said so fast and quickly hurried away to where he had seen Elliot heading to change - leaving Lilith stood on her lonesome but utterly turned on.

"Hmmm, I like a man who plays hard-to-get!" She murmured.

Pinhead ran and made a quick sharp turn and went inside on of the rooms that he found unlocked. He shut the door tight and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

_'Man, that was close.' _

He opened his eyes and then almost wished he hadn't as he saw himself staring at Kirsty and Joey. Joey half dressed while slipping on her wedding gown but the two were gawking at Pinhead who abruptly came in.

Pinhead began to stutter and blush. "Um, I…can explain!" He said and what he did not expect was for a white shoe to come flying at him and hit him in the face while another attempt to follow it but Pinhead ducked in time and managed to open the door and run out while hearing Joey scream and throw something else at him but it hit the door instead.

"PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!" Joey yelled.

Pinhead ran for his life before another thing could be bopped on his noggin and made to head back to the bar, feeling thirsty and much to his pleasure saw no sign of Lilith anywhere. Thank Leviathan, the last thing he wanted was to be bothered by her and went to quickly make himself a cafe' latte - decaf - he did not need caffeine, no sir!

He had just finished his first cup when he heard someone coming and turned and saw Kirsty, much to his relief - and pleasure. "Oh, Kirsty - wow..." She was in her bridesmaid attire and he had to admit she looked stunning, so beautiful that not even he could put into words for himself.

Kirsty blushed and smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And hey, don't worry about Joey - she's not mad anymore. She kinda thought you were Freddy or Chucky since they might have tried something like that but did not expect to see you."

"Oh, I see..."

Kirsty smiled before placing a hand to his arm in a flirtatious manner - something he did not pick up on, and asked; "May I join you?"

Pinhead nodded impetuously. "By all means, Kirsty. Have a seat."

Kirsty sat down at the bar with Pinhead, talking shortly while Elliot and Joey were getting ready and all. After a while, Kirsty turned to Pinhead and looked him up and down. "Erm, Pinhead - not that your leather armour doesn't look good on you or anything, but - you can't possibly think you could wear it for the wedding surely?"

Pinhead cocked his head to one side. "Well I..."

Kirsty shook her head and picked up a suit wrapped up in a plastic sleeve and attached to a hanger. Pinhead had no idea she had brought it with her but watched as she handed it to him. "No, Pinhead - you cannot wear that hellish uniform - as sexy as you look in it. Here, wear this. Make yourself presentable."

Pinhead began to protest. "But Kirsty..."

"NO ARGUMENTS, PINNY! NOW GO AND CHANGE!"

Pinhead gulped and nodded slowly. "Ok." He took the suit from her and turned on his heel, walking to the groom's changing room - while Kirsty smiled to herself.

_'Oh, he's just so cute really, under that tough exterior_.'

It didn't take Pinhead long to change as no one else was in the dressing room as they already changed and stuff. When he came back out he was wearing a very smart suit. Kirsty turned around and when her eyes landed on him she lost the power of speech as he looked quite dapper. Man, even James Bond couldn't hold a candle compared to him, he wouldn't look nearly as hot and sexy or as dangerous as Pinhead was in his suit so he best move over cause someone took that spot now!

"Wow, Pinhead - you look so...handsome!"

She couldn't find any other word to describe him and wished she could see him wearing a suit everyday though the armour was always nice on him, but wouldn't mind seeing him in this more than just one occasion like today.

Pinhead blushed a little as he took her compliment as he had to admit the suit looked very good on him. "Yes, quite. Only...I'm having trouble with these...cufflinks. I cannot attach them." He fiddled with the end of his sleeve having those bothersome cuffs not closed properly and needed some assistance with them.

Kirsty giggled to herself and moved closer to him. "Come here, let me do it for you. Despite that strong and fearless visage, you're really quite helpless really arn't you?"

Kirsty did not realise that while she was attaching his cufflinks, Pinhead was watching her face intently - taking in her angelic features. He felt like the luckiest Cenobite alive to have found such a beautiful and wonderful woman like Kirsty herself. He was staring at her so intensely that Kirsty sensed it and looked up and saw his eyes on her. The two stare at one another for a moment - neither saying anything, Kirsty holding onto his hand while their gaze remains on each other.

They wished they could have stayed like this but somehow all good things come to an end.

"HEY PINNY! WE GOT A FREAKIN PROBLEM! GET YER ASS OVER HERE PRONTO!"

Eventually, that snapped them from their daze and the two pulled away - clearing their throats, Kirsty releasing his hand. Pinhead was the one to speak first.

"Sorry, Kirsty. It seems that I'm needed. I must go and see what Frederick wants. I should be back in a moment."

Kirsty nodded. "Um, no problem - take your time." She watched as he left and almost cursed Freddy for interrupting their moment.

Pinhead was also thinking the same thing when he saw Freddy standing outside Elliot's door and tapping his foot impatiently - waiting for the Cenobite to show his face. Eventually, he did.

"About fucking time! What took you so long? Busy snogging Kirsty's face off!" The dream demon huffed.

"Frederick, what is it?" He asked unamusedly, not wishing to discuss Kirsty with him - but he wondered why in the world Freddy would call upon him since he knew he was still ticked about this morning.

Freddy was wearing a scruffy suit that was velvet red but had some tears around one wrist due to the fact he could barely fit his knives through the sleeve. Thankfully, he got rid of the hat - but not without a fair share of drama.

Freddy pointed to the door behind him. "It's those two lovebirds! Apparently, they both got themselves a bad case of cold feet and are acting like they don't want to go through with the wedding. Lover boy won't come out and I heard Joey bitchin' something about...I don't know, but after all the things we done to get this whole thing set up for them and stuff, those two had better get hitched cos I'm not going to want to go through this again - cos one bill for this so-called wedding is enough, ya hear?"

Pinhead sighed and shook his head. Typical the day those two wish to marry and now might be having second thoughts. He didn't need this but knew of no one else who would be able to talk some sense into those two - as Freddy and Chucky were the last choices to go with, and the girls seemed to be preoccupied with their own stuff to help Joey, so everything was left to him.

"Very well, I'll go talk to them."

He decided to see what his other half's problem was since he was right outside his room. When he opened the door and walked in, he saw Elliot pacing - pieces of paper all over the floor and looking a bit frantic as he crumpled another sheet and cursed loudly.

"DAMMIT! Why can't I get it right?"

He was still doing that before he heard Pinhead enter the room and looked to him with relief. "Oh, thank goodness you're here! I don't know what to do, I really can't think of what to say to Joey - no words are coming to me, how can I tell the woman I love of what I really feel in my heart if I don't have anything to say? I'm doomed, DOOMED I TELL YOU!"

Pinhead, seeing how ridiculous and stupid he was and making it all so dramatic, decided to do just one thing to snap him out of it - he slapped Elliot across the face hoping to make him come out of it. Elliot smiled like an idiot. "Ah, thank you - I needed that." He rubbed the side of his cheek, wincing at the pain slightly and Pinhead almost felt sorry for him - almost.

"Listen, I'm going to say this once and only once - you have got to pull yourself together and keep from losing it. I know we came off a little rough together but since you are me and reluctantly I am you, I don't want you to go and embarrass us - so show me what you have."

He took the paper from Elliot - before he could protest and take it back - and went to stand outside the door to read what he had so far.

Meanwhile, Kirsty was coming to check what was going on with Pinhead and just as she got close she heard him speaking.

"It's really hard for me to...put my feelings into words, that from the moment we met...I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

As she heard him say that, Kirsty placed a hand to her chest and smiled a big beaming smile. _'Oh, Pinny!'_ She thought that was really sweet but as she got closer, she noticed he was holding some piece of paper and reading out loud what was written on it.

_'Oh, he was reading Elliot's vow - I should have known.' _She thought to herself, feeling crestfallen. She then heard her name being called and went to check it out before seeing Pinhead sigh and open the door - walking back into the groom's dressing room where Elliot was waiting.

"Elliot, this is fine. You don't have to worry, I'm sure she'll..."

"Fine! ? You call THIS fine? The wedding's in an hour and my vow is half written, and all you can say is '_oh it's fine!_' How can you be so sure?" Elliot squealed, tugging hard on what hair he had left on his head.

Pinhead sighed. '_Great, this was going to be really annoying.'_

He took a pen out from the drawer and quickly scrolled something down. "Here, read this." He said, handing what he got to Elliot.

Elliot read it, looking up to him and then back to the paper - then up to him again, a bit sceptic on his part. "You really sure this will work?"

Pinhead nodded. "We are one and same, and we both know that when it comes to matters of the heart we have similar ideas. Express your true feelings to her and that will be enough. I have to go now, Elliot. I must see what your intended has trouble with."

He turned on his heel and left to go check on Joey, genuinely wanting to make sure the bride to be was ok. She surely couldn't be as bad as Elliot, could she? But as he got to her door it was locked. He decided to knock on it and call out; "Joanne? Joanne - it's me, Pinhead. Let me in."

Pinhead waited and heard a muffled voice say; "Go away!"

"Joey, the wedding's in less than an hour, please I wish to talk to you before that."

He waited for a moment and then heard the door being unlocked, and then he took a hold of the handle to turn it - opening the door and stepped inside. He looked around and saw Joey sitting in a chair, her wedding dress slightly ruffled - and seeing a stack of crumpled used tissues all around her. Joey was still crying and Pinhead couldn't help wondering what was making the bride so upset - and why the heck it fell on him to be her knight in shining armour!

"Joey, is everything alright?" He watched as she shook her head, still not looking up at him. Pinhead then sighed. "Joey, come now - don't be like this. A bride is supposed to be 'joyful' on her wedding day. Isn't this what you and Elliot wanted?"

No answer from her and he tried to think of what it might have been - coming to the natural conclusion that maybe it had something to do with Elliot, maybe an earlier argument or something? "Look, whatever happened between you and my other self is none of my business, but despite how inferior and complex he is compared to me I know he really does care for you no matter what -"

"That's not the issue!" She said.

Pinhead looked confusedly to her and said; "Ok, so what is? Whatever it is I'm sure everything will be alright."

Joey threw her tissue to the floor and began to scoff. "Oh, you think he won't care when he sees this!" She lifted her head and pointed to her face.

Pinhead was confused - he could see nothing wrong with her face. "Um, Joey - why in the world would he not care about your face? It's quite...lovely to be sure and I'm certain he'll - "

"No he won't, because I have a zit - A ZIT! Don't you realise it? It's right there on my freakin forehead!" She yelled, pointing like fury to her forehead.

Oh now that he looked closer, there was a small tiny bump right above her brow. Was that why she was kicking up such a big fuss? Over a small pimple?

Pinhead shrugged. "So why not pop it off?" He said as if it wasn't some kind of big deal. All this fussing and whining over a little blemish! Sometimes, he wondered if these two really deserved each other.

Joey got out of her seat and stomped over to Pinhead - grabbing the front of his shirt fiercely and began shaking him. "POP IT OFF! AND LEAVE A SCAR! ARE YOU CRAZY! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COVER IT UP?"

Pinhead sighed before looking to the mirror that was to the side. "Hang on one moment."

He stepped through the mirror and Joey waited before Pinhead returned, and he wasn't alone. He brought with him a familiar face. "Joey, you remember Dreamer, right? Dreamer here once had a boyfriend who showed her how to apply make up, like one of those specialist make up people and she'll be sure to rid the blemish you have on your forehead, won't you Dreamer?" He said, turning to Dreamer.

Dreamer nodded and giggled, having a dreamy look on her face. "Anything for you, my lord, hmmm."

Pinhead almost rolled his his eyes. _'Great, not another one!'_ He didn't need anymore of this, so he quickly left before she decided to flirt with him, hurrying to see how the rest of the preparations were going.

Dreamer turned to Joey. "Mmmm, what wicked dreams I have about him. If only they came true, hmmmm." She said in a dreamy voice while Joey looked at her like she was insane.

Meanwhile, Chucky and Tiffany were having their own conversation as they got ready - well, more like Chucky moaning about the over abundance of extravagance.

"Weddings! Man, things would have just been simpler if they went to Vegas, find an Elvis Presley impersonator and have him ask the question, then the two gits say _'I do'_ then that's it! No fuss, no muss - but no! These two had to go all the way with this namby pamby romance shit!" He whined as he was being put inside a tiny suit, courtesy of Tiffany who found one in the right size that also belonged to Glen.

Tiffany stood back and looked to her hubby. "C'mon Chucky, weddings arn't all that bad. I mean, I used to dream of having a nice church wedding with all my family and friends but then you decide to have me doll sized, and then have our honeymoon inside someone's gory suite."

Chucky glared at his wife. "Hey, you weren't complainin when I proposed to you with the sparkly ring on that stupid slut's severed finger! And also, I kinda thought you looked hot as a doll, still do - but you look even hotter in the superstar's body, I have to say."

Tiffany's face melted and she pinched Chucky's cheek. "Awww, how sweet! But that doesn't get you out of wearing the suit, so hold still."

Chucky cursed but then cried out when Tiffany accidentally poked him while making to sew his sleeve since it came loose thanks to his fidgeting. "Dammit! How does Glen stand being in this monkey suit? I swear, that kid of ours! I mean I don't understand how he can piss himself at the smallest thing!"

Tiffany boffed him over the head. "Chucky, stop that! Glen, um - well, he's...oh why don't we discuss this another time? I'm almost done...there!" Tiffany back away and looked to her handiwork. "Oh, Chucky - don't you look adorable?"

"Yeah, as adorable as a stitched up Raggedy Anne would!" Piped up Freddy who seemed to come from nowhere all of a sudden.

Chucky turned and glared at Freddy. "The FUCK do you want? Can't you go annoy someone else?"

Freddy shrugged. "Nope, but thanks for asking. Anyways, the wedding's near ready and it's time to get this going - the sooner the better then we can all get drunk!"

Chucky leapt to his feet and took interest at once. "Hell yeah! About freakin time!"

He was in need of some beer but somehow the stash was hid away somewhere far far away from Chucky and Freddy's reach, and Tiff had told him only for the party they could - so he and Freddy had plans to drink like there's no tomorrow!

Back over in the room where the wedding was taking place, Pinhead stood by the alter they 'borrowed' from the church across town - looking quite nervous. He had never married anyone before, let alone his freakin human half! He was going through what he was going to say, practising and making sure everything was perfect when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He whirled around, ready to tell whoever it was to go away - he didn't need more crap whether it be one of the girls trying to hit on him or Chucky or Freddy coming to tease him over having to marry, well - himself to a hot chick!

But when he clapped eyes on the person behind him, he melted for it was Kirsty stood before him - looking as beautiful as ever. "Kirsty, hello there. What can I do for you?" He asked sweetly, but trying his best not to sound so high pitched.

Kirsty giggled and moved closer to him. "Well, I just wanted to...wish you luck for marrying Joey and Elliot off, I know you'll do well and all." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, making Pinhead blush a little, then she pulled away and frowned. "But, also I couldn't help but notice how you're not wearing a corsage'."

Pinhead raised his eyebrows. "Corsage'?"

"Yeah, like this." She showed him the flower which was attached to her dress near her shoulder.

Pinhead nodded. "I see. So, you think I should wear one?"

Kirsty smiled again and produced a large bloomed Carnation with an asparagus fern as it's back drop and began to attach it to Pinhead's suit jacket, at one point accidentally pricking him a little with the pin. Pinhead winced at that, and Kirsty rubbed where she hurt him. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Again, there was a definite draw and sexual tension between the pair of them - and Pinhead couldn't help but gaze down at her while she fiddled with the flower arrangement on his jacket. After it was attached, Kirsty placed her hands to his chest and began to smooth down his clothing for him.

"There, all done. You look...great. So very...debonair...and...well, handsome."

The two were now just simply staring at one another, her hands still resting on his chest and his eyes burning into hers.

But, again - they were rudely interrupted, but by guess who.

"HEY, YOU TWO - KNOCK IT OFF! THIS IS JOEY AND ELLIOT'S WEDDING, NOT YOURS! PINHEAD, TUCK YA BALLS BACK IN AND MAKE YASELF LIKE A FREAKIN MINISTER, AND KIRSTY, SINCE YOU'RE THE MAID OF HONOUR YOU SHOULD GET YOUR FIRM SWEET ASS OVER HERE NOW AND LINK MY ARM!" Freddy yelled over, Tiffany punching his arm and telling him to shut the fuck up.

Kirsty really wanted to kill that jerk jerky Krueger for ruining her moment with Pinhead again, but not now - maybe later. So she grudgingly tore herself away from Pinhead and made her way over to Freddy and pulled at his arm, making him wince - then linked him.

The other people there, some that were from the Bachelor party - even the freakin stripper, were already in their seats. Elliot was now standing in front of Pinhead - looking very nervous but otherwise holding it all together. Then the bridesmaids came out, first coming forward were Jason and Bridget, followed by Michael and Needy. Somehow, the two masked giants looked decent in their suits though Jason's machete was hanging to the side of his belt and Michael's knife was tucked away down his pants and stuff. Bridget and Needy wearing a matching dark red dress just like Kirsty's and looking very pretty and all as they walked down the aisle and stood in their positions waiting for the rest to show.

Then came Chucky and Tiffany, well - Tiffany carrying Chucky as there was no way he was going to be able to walk alongside her since she loomed over him and all - so she figured carrying him was the easiest thing to do - but Freddy got a punch in the stomach off Tiff for sniggering about it.

And finally came the maid of honour and best man, Kirsty with her arm linked to Freddy's who Pinhead was glaring to coldly but didn't let his emotions show as Freddy took his place by Elliot, Kirsty feeling relieved since Freddy smelt awful and she hated him to boot.

Then Glenda, Chucky and Tiffany's diabolical daughter, appeared - wearing a pink dress and throwing flower petals along the way, Tiffany awwing as she watched her little girl doing that before they waited for the bride to appear.

It wasn't long before Joey came walking down the aisle - all dressed in white and walking alongside her was her long dead father!

Pinhead raised his eyebrows at the sight. "Ok, Frederick- did you have something to do with this?" The Cenobite whispered to Freddy.

The dream demon nodded happily. "Yep! Gal asked for me to go and find daddy dearest since I found lover boy and all, and I did - so bada bing bada boom, here's pops ready to give his little girl away!"

"Ok then..." Pinhead asked no further questions seeing as he didn't know how much more he could take but as long as they got this over and done with.

He watched as Joey's father walked her over to where Elliot was and handed her to him. "You take good care of my girl now, you hear." Joey's father said sternly to his soon to be son in law.

"Of course." Elliot nodded, both he and Joey turning their attention toward Pinhead - and so now everything was ready to begin.

"Dearly beloved,"_ 'especially Kirsty'_ He added mentally, "We are gathered here today to witness this ceremonial matrimony between my so called human self Elliot Spencer and this woman, the former news reporter Joey Summerskill. We under the dark God Leviathan, ruler of hunger, flesh, temptation and many more who will give these two his blessing of everlasting pleasures and such..."

Pinhead continued giving his speech about Leviathan and the wonder of pain and pleasure before Elliot cleared his throat, trying to get Pinhead's attention.

"Ah yes, of course - now then. Elliot, my former human self, do you take this woman - to lust her flesh, to honour her and resist temptation of others until the end of time?"

"I do."

Pinhead turned to Joey and then said; "Do you Joanne, take my former half Elliot, to lust his flesh, to honour him and resist temptation of others until the end of time?"

"I do."

Pinhead then turned to Freddy, though rolled his eyes when he saw the dream demon wasn't paying attention - and cleared his throat. "Now, if you'd be as kind as to hand over the rings, Frederick."

Everyone watched as Freddy began to search his pockets frantically, pulling things out like dead snakes, severed fingers, spare knives for his gloves but no sign of the rings, muttering; "Where did I put them? I know I had them on me somewhere..." Freddy was sure he did as Elliot had given them to him earlier but now he couldn't seem to find them.

He heard someone chuckling and looked to see it was Chucky - and he narrowed his eyes at him. "And what is so funny?" Freddy asked.

Chucky simply pointed to him and said; "In case you hadn't noticed, the rings are sitting on those cutlery fingers of yours, dimwit."

He looked to his gloved hand and saw that Chucky was right.

"Oh yeah, now I remember."

He had a hard time struggling to get them off, they seemed to be stuck. Freddy was there forever trying to dislodge them - resorting after a while to using his teeth to tug them off, then they finally came loose - but at a price! They went flying in the air, one hitting square in the face of one of the people in the audience - Ginger to be exact while the other went straight at Kirsty and landed inside her mouth which was now in her throat. She then started choking and was franticly trying to get the ring out but having a hard time as it was stuck there.

Freddy turned and saw Ginger glaring at him. "Ah, hehe - whoops! My bad!"

"You're dead meat, Krueger!" Ginger's eyes turn feral and then she leapt up, and lunged at him. Freddy screamed and began to run for his life as the she wolf began to chase him around the room.

Yet while this happened, Pinhead leapt to Kirsty's rescue - thinking quickly and went behind her back - to perform the Heimlich manoeuvre on her, putting his hands to her stomach - squeezing and pushing, trying to get the ring out.

Chucky, seeing this and thinking how amorous it looks, said; "Now that's something!", and took a small camera from his pocket that Tiffany had given to him and took a snapshot of the two.

_'Hehe, one for me - for blackmail, and maybe one for those two as a souvenir.'_

Joey and Elliot looked to each other in shock, this wasn't supposed to happen. Then Joey started to cry while Elliot did his best to comfort her as the chaos continued before Kirsty managed to cough the ring back up thanks to Pinhead, and was now gasping in his arms.

"Kirsty, are you alright?" Pinhead asked as he held her in his arms.

Kirsty looked to him in surprise, and heart swelling love. "Pinhead...you saved me..." She gasped.

"I couldn't bear to see anything happen to you." He said, then looking up and seeing everyone staring - realising how this wasn't turning out as he hoped.

_'Ok, so I guess we'll have to redo the ceremony? Great!'_

Pinhead looked to everyone and then unhanded Kirsty, though sweetly keeping a hand on her back. She could do no more than stare to him lovingly – murmuring repeatedly in her mind_, "You saved me!"_

Pinhead cleared his throat and called out; "Let's take five, everyone. Then we start over."

Elliot nodded in agreement. "Good idea, chap. God knows we're going to need it."

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes - **_Well, how was that for madness? Will Elliot and Joey manage to get to tie the knot a second time without Freddy or anyone for that matter screwing it up for them? Well, the answer is in the next chapter. Until then, thanks for reading and hoped you found this to your amusement. Laura xxxx_


	12. The Reception

Chapter Twelve – The Reception

It took a while, but eventually - as soon as the bride had freshened up and stopped bawling, and the groom given something for his nerves as he was worrying over Joey and hoping the ceremony wouldn't be screwed over a second time round - the wedding of Elliot Spencer and Joey Summerskill had resumed, pretty much this time without a hitch and the idiot that was Freddy Krueger fucking up - Elliot made triple sure of that and practically super glued the rings to his hands!

The second attempt to marry these two was much better than the first, and Pinhead was relieved that it was over since he thought he didn't want to go through the whole 'pleasure, pain - and Leviathan' speech again, no sir - and the couple had been fairly successful in reciting their vows, with Joey close to tears with what Elliot's vow said - not really knowing it was from the heart of Pinhead of all people - no hiccups of any kind from either party.

And with that, the rings were secured firmly on their fingers and Pinhead declared rather hurriedly; "I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss the bride."

Elliot had lifted the veil and had attempted to kiss his new wife, but got nervous and hesitated - much to the displeasure and annoyance of everyone who had come to the wedding - and of course Pinhead who just wanted to get the hell off the altar and away from the merriment, and maybe try and woo Kirsty, unaware of the fact that Kirsty wanted to woo him too!

"Elliot, can you please be as kind as to kiss your new wife and stop being such a childish idiot!" Pinhead told his human half, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, just stick ya tongue down her fuckin throat already so's we can go off and get freakin wasted!" Freddy groaned impatiently.

Elliot had nodded politely and kissed his beautiful bride, and that was when everyone clapped, cheered and leapt from their seats - eagerly making their way to the room where the reception was being held.

A big table had been set up especially for the dinner where the groom, the bride, father of the bride, best man (shudders) and the maid of honour were going to make their speeches. Elliot would be so lying through his teeth if he said he weren't scared and nervous about the upcoming speech of his best man Freddy Krueger. Maybe Chucky was right after all - maybe he would have made a better best man than the burnt dream demon, despite being a short ass doll.

As everyone was taking their seats, some fighting over who went where, Ginger turned to Freddy and snarled - looking him up and down. She had not forgotten about the ring that hit her on the noggin thanks to him.

Freddy kind of, and I say kind of, apologized for the ring incident - and Ginger rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Whatever! Just don't do anything else stupid or else you're chow - got that, you freakin Stop Smoking campaign mascot reject!"

Freddy grinned and took his seat by the bride and groom, and unfortunately next to hers. "Fine by me, sweet cheeks." He said with a slight wink, whereas she resisted the urge to bite him.

Pinhead and Kirsty, however, were on a more friendly term. Kirsty, before she took her seat which was opposite Pinhead at the table, walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I...wanted to thank you, for saving my life earlier. You really are quite the hero, aren't you?" she said, not taking her eyes off of his and rubbing her hand against his arm.

Pinhead shrugged and went red. "It was nothing...um, I mean, I don't mean your life or anything I mean what I did...and erm, it was nothing." he uncharacteristically stuttered while Kirsty smiled and chuckled at his awkwardness before taking her seat and wondering quietly to herself if he was ever going to pull his finger out and make a move on her soon. Oh well, no harm in making her move on him first, she had thought.

The reception started off good, with everyone tucking into their meals happily and then the groom got up to make his speech - with Chucky and Freddy sticking their fingers down their throats and fake vomiting, Tiffany smacking them across their heads for being so annoying - but otherwise it was very well received, and the same went for Joey's - so sweet that she even made herself cry.

But, eventually, no matter how long they delayed it, there would come the dreaded moment where the best man got up to make his 'speech', whatever that may be.

_'Oh, God I wonder what he's going to say - I shudder to think.' _Elliot thought to himself, with his wife even more worried.

Freddy jumped up like an eager puppy, clinking his fingers knives against the wine glass, and when that didn't grab everyone's attention he decided to scrap them real hard against the wood of the table - making a horrible scrapping noise.

It worked, he had gotten everyone's undivided attention - albeit with audible grumbling, curses and a lot of evil glares - and he smiled and said, "Sweet...now here is my speech I cooked up last night when I visited Elliot's dream..."

"WHAT!" Elliot squealed.

Freddy shrugged. "Er ok, keep ya hair on, lover boy! I didn't see anything..."

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief, and then Freddy sniggered.

"...much that is. Hmmm-hmmm!"

While Elliot went beetroot, Freddy took a piece of crumpled up paper from his pocket and looked to it - then grinned like an idiot, making Joey and Elliot fear for their very existence.

"Kay, so here is my speech..." He lifted his glass up then began to read what had been written down. "This is a toast to the oddest couple ever, it's hard to imagine that a gorgeous babe like Joey here who's got a hot body not to mention a sweet ass would ever fall for a guy like Elliot, but hey I hear love is blind and I suppose that's the way it works, whatever. I'm not a speech maker but hey I wish you two the best of luck and Elliot - you better show her that move I saw you dreamin' about with you and her, I'm sure she'll love it. Anyhooo, cheers!"

And with that, Freddy knocked back his Champaign in one gulp and then sat back down, with everyone else around the table looking utterly shocked and dismayed - especially the bride and groom.

Now it was Kirsty's turn to make a little speech, seen as she was the Maid of Honour - and Joey and Elliot knew they could relax here, she was bound to say something sweet.

Kirsty rose from her seat, giving Freddy a quick yet cold, evil gaze before clinking her glass together to grab the attention of the other guests.

"Right, so I'd like to give my maid of honour speech. Here is to Joey and Elliot...who show how deeply they care for one another, to have these feelings of being loved and that nothing could tear them apart. Joey would do anything for Elliot and Elliot would do the same for her - as they'd risk life and limb to be together and I hope with all my heart that they live a long and happy marriage together."

Joey was close to tears again whilst she listened to her best friend say her speech, but then...

"Joey, Elliot - you two deserve all the best and I wish you all the best luck in the world and love in your marriage. And here's to having many little Joey and Elliots running around - in the future."

Well that was it - Joey was off. "Oooh Kirsty...that was so...beautiful!" She started bawling again and Elliot sighed to himself and took a hanky from his pocket and handed it to his emotionally charged wife.

Unbeknownst to the wedding guests, Chucky had sneaked off while Kirsty was making her speech and was heading for the room where they were holding the party.

Climbing up onto a chair and looking to the punch bowl, Chucky sniggered and pulled out a bottle of pills which said RE-LAX on it then completely emptied it into the punch.

The mischievous doll watched as the tablets dissolved into the punch, feeling utterly pleased with himself and he simply couldn't wait for the disaster to follow as people began to drink the punch which was spiked with...yeah, you guessed correctly - LAXATIVES!

Chucky resisted the urge to laugh out loud as he walked back to the reception, especially as a vision of Freddy drinking the punch and rushing off like crazy to the john popped into his head - but he had to keep it together as he didn't want to arouse suspicion, and sat next to Tiffany at the table.

Tiffany scowled at him, since she realised he had been gone for a while. "Where the hell were you?" She demanded as quietly as she could, then a worried look came over her face. "You spiked the punch, didn't you? With those laxatives like you said you would?"

Chucky put on his best innocent face. "No." He said simply, and then he snickered. This led to an argument between the possessed doll and his human superstar actress wife.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the table, Kirsty was still sat opposite Pinhead. She was wondering as to why he was not looking at her and figured this would never do if they were going to be a couple. She wondered how to get his attention - then she grinned when she thought of the perfect way.

_'Hmmm, this little trick may get to him.' _She thought, slipping her shoe off from underneath the table. Slowly she stretched her leg out and reached over for his leg, hoping and praying it was his and not someone else's. She was very intent on her goal. They were quite close together, there wasn't much of a distance between them. Staring directly toward him and ignoring the cacophony of sound surrounding her in the form of her co-club members' voices, she reached out with her shoe-less foot. Her stocking clad toe slipped gently up the side of Pinhead's leg, and she intently watched his face.

He frowned briefly, but then shrugged it off.

Well then, she would have to up her game. Slowly, she then dragged the side of her foot along Pinhead's calf, moving up and down continuously and more vigorously, watching for his expression. She smiled with satisfaction when Pinhead turned to her, his eyes slightly widened.

Oh yeah, she got him.

Pinhead began to shift uncomfortably in his seat, clearing his throat slightly, his coal eyes looking anywhere but into Kirsty's as she teased him. When he did make eye contact briefly now and again, he saw that her eyes sparkled with mischief and seduction, and so much innuendo. He felt a slight amount of panic when he felt her shoe-less toe crawl up under the cuff of his pants leg, then teasing the rest of her toes downwards into his sock, and dragging it down his ankle.

_'What is she trying to do to me?'_ he wondered, frustrated and worked up inside at being teased in such a manner in a room full of people. People who more or less were blissful ignorant at what Kirsty was doing to him. A slight smile curled his lips, seeing why for that reason there may be some appeal in this game. Should he enjoy it?

She watched on as the expression on Pinhead's face changed from utter surprise to pure ecstasy and arousal, and she smiled through parted lips. Her foot gradually began to inch further up after making sure to tickle him a lot, giving him a gentle rubbing around the ankles. As her foot slid higher, his resolution to not feel anything gave way to a desire to let out a groan. He swallowed hard, barely hearing Elliot.

"So, my demon friend, do you think you'll be next to tie the knot?" the World War One Captain asked, innocently unaware of what was happening to Pinhead.

"P-pardon?" Pinhead acknowledged after a few seconds of silence having been too distracted by Kirsty's groping. Noticing Elliot's eager face willing him on, he managed to not choke out or stutter; "Perhaps. If the right female came along." At Elliot's raised brows, Pinhead added looking directly at Kirsty; "Who can tell if the right woman is sitting directly before you." just as her foot rose higher toward the inside of his thigh, smoothing along the fabric of his pants. He swallowed hard, covering his mouth with a cloth and trying not to groan, while Kirsty lightly smirked to herself amused by his discomfort. She was inching awfully and dangerously close to his crotch.

She was half an inch away from dangerous territory, and Pinhead looked set to explode, when her foot retreated, moving away far too suddenly. Pinhead hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath the entire time, and he exhaled, thinking it was over. But it was far from over. Just as he was taking a sip from his champagne, he felt her lightly stroking her foot up the length of his calf, to his knee, then back down, making him choke on his drink slightly.

Some of the guests had noticed Pinhead's shifting and subtleties, how he seemed distracted, but didn't think anything of it. They just thought he was struggling to adapt to this mortal celebration. Kirsty however knew what was going on with him, and jumped at the chance to get him worked up some more.

"You look a little distracted, Pinhead." she observed, almost innocently. "How _come_?" She emphasized that last statement, beginning to massage his ankle with the sole of her foot. He held back an agonized groan from escaping his lips, almost embarrassed since he could hardly explain the reasons for his distraction in a room full of people. And he knew that she knew what she was doing.

Clearing his throat for the hundredth time and sitting straight up, Pinhead looked directly at her and tried not to let on there was something going on between them. "No reason." he answered briskly, feeling her foot slide inside his pants leg. Then she hooked their ankles together. He shifted again.

"Are you sure there's nothing _up_ with you? Nothing _getting_ to you?" All those innuendos. Pinhead gulped. Kirsty pouted, unhooking their ankles and tickling around the calf area again. Then, as he squirmed, she purposely picked up a plump, juicy strawberry from her dessert bowl, and took a long drawn out bite. She watched his eyes widen when some of the juice dribbled over her lips, down her chin and throat, then across her revealing cleavage. She suggestively mopped away the juice with a cloth. "Maybe we should go..._upstairs_..." She cooed that last part suggestively too as he felt her foot then racing along his calf, past his knee and settling onto his thigh, teasing it awfully close to his unmentionables before retreating and settling her foot against his knee. He couldn't help but groan quietly. Then she finished; "...to the roof for some fresh air."

Her expression was seductive, what with her half lidded eyes and slightly parted lips. It was taunting him. Kirsty continued to slowly move her foot along the inside of Pinhead's thigh, finally reaching the Cenobite's crotch area. The brunette smirked, dragging her foot closer and closer to Pinhead's genitals.

Pinhead gazed down briefly as he felt her foot edging closer and closer. His pants were getting too tight on him. He had started to grow, his manhood getting rock hard and straining against his pants with every minute that passed.

Freddy had noticed the subtleties, and watched as Pinhead leaned back in his seat and gripped the table cloth. "Hey, what's up with you? You look set to burst, Pinboy." the Dream Demon said.

Pinhead was about to compose himself when he realized Kirsty had finally found the object of her intentions. Her whole foot pushed forcibly against what lay in between his legs, causing him to straighten and inwardly groan, his eyes wide. He looked down shortly, seeing the tips of Kirsty's toes peeking from under the table cloth resting against his crotch, then raised his head, trying not to let on he was being played with. His crushed delicates grew bigger under the touch of her foot through his pants.

The fact that others were beginning to notice Pinhead's discomfort didn't stop Kirsty from rubbing the tip of her toes against the growing bulge in his pants. She felt how rock hard he was under her sole and licked her lips, impressed with the size of it. Feeling bolder, Kirsty stretched her foot a little higher so her heel was resting against his bulge, and used her toes to tease against the cool metal of his belt buckle.

Pinhead was beginning to enjoy the 'attention' Kirsty was giving him. Merely smiling, he said to Freddy in a high pitched voice, without taking his eyes off Kirsty; "I am f-f-fine, n-n-never f-f-felt b-bett - aahhhhhhh!" He couldn't help it. Feeling Kirsty's foot pushing further into his groin at that moment, beginning to apply more pressure, was more than he could stand.

Freddy and co still had no clue whatsoever. Just figured it was Pinhead being weird as usual. The Dream Demon shrugged and went back to eating, as did the others. Bar one.

The new bride, Joey, watched the two for a while, eyes darting back and forth suspiciously at them as she studied the situation. Then a wave of realization hit her, especially when she caught a quick glimpse of Kirsty's foot inching upwards toward Pinhead's abdomen before lowering back down again, with Pinhead's face seemingly hypnotized. Her eyes bulged, widening in her new found epiphany.

Kirsty Cotton, her Maid of Honour, her very good friend...was _groping_ Pinhead between the legs! Pinhead of all people!

Not sure whether to be embarrassed, concerned, or amused, Joey lowered her head and tried not to look as she continued eating her meal, her cheeks red hot and flushed. Her husband Elliot simply had no clue whatsoever, bless him.

Pinhead was unaware they had been twigged by the bride. It was just as well, as he felt his zipper being slowly lowered, in between two of Kirsty's toes, and her entire foot attempting to slip inside his pants. Pinhead quickly reached his hand underneath the table, and grabbed a hold of her foot before it could go any further. He decided to briefly stroke along Kirsty's foot and ankle, before forcing it back onto his crotch, zipping up his trousers beforehand.

Freddy and the other guests, all except Joey, were confused as to why Pinhead had been all high pitched and squirmy. They had no clue whatsoever as to the dangerous if kinky game of footsie Kirsty had decided to play with Pinhead, but a second person - Chucky to be exact - was soon to find out as, during his little argument with Tiffany, he dropped his fork and watched as it bounced under the table.

"Hang on a sec." He told Tiffany as he hopped down and went under the table to fetch the fork.

He was about to pick it up when he looked over and noticed how Kirsty's foot was on Pinhead's crotch, feeling around and squeezing.

The doll raised his eyebrows and smirked to himself. "Well now, who would have thought Kirsty would be into anything kinky!" He mused to himself, taking the opportunity to look up her dress and check her out.

The perverted little creep was just about to cop a feel when a chain came at him, wrapped around his little waist and drags him away - making him fly into the buffet table.

Pinhead may have been getting pleasured by Kirsty but he was, in no way at all, not aware of Chucky's filthy thoughts and decided to teach him a lesson.

The Cenobite smirked inwardly. _'That'll teach Charles to peek in on our playtime and take advantage of my Kirsty!'_

Chucky, who had landed face first into the cream cake without anyone really noticing, stood up and glared at Pinhead. 'Oh, I'll show him to mess with me!' He picked up a pie and threw it straight across to hit Pinhead with it, only someone got in the line of fire - Jason to be exact, who was on the receiving end of the smackful of custard in the face.

Chucky gulped involuntarily and Freddy laughed really hard while Bridget seeing this went up to the hockey masked giant to help clean him up and see if he was alright. Once Bridget had finished cleaning him up, Jason stood up and picked up a plate full of pudding and decided to throw it at Freddy as he was still laughing at him. Freddy noticed and ducked out of the way quickly - the plate hitting Candyman instead.

Candyman shot up out of his seat and picked up the lemon meringue he had been eating and threw it in Jason's direction - instead it hit Chucky square in the face.

Chucky, the creamed dessert dripping off his face, cried out; "THIS IS WAR!"

So therefore, out of nowhere, everyone was soon throwing plates of food around the room - some hitting their desired victims, some not, and this just went round a vicious circle.

Pinhead was sat staring to the spectacle with disbelieving eyes – feeling dumbstruck by the whole thing, but also feeling not only anger, but Kirsty's foot leaving his crotch. He was about to leap up from his seat and demand that this foolishness cease, but noticed Kirsty's lack of presence. Her chair was empty. Where was she?

"Kirsty?" he asked, looking around. The first he knew of it was when he felt a slight pulling of his shirt, and that was when he was forcibly yanked under the table where he came face to face with Kirsty.

"Kirsty, oh good thinking, taking shelter under…"

But the Cenobite didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying for Kirsty grabbed his tie and pulled him toward her – smashing her lips to his and kissing him passionately…

As food flew everywhere, Elliot and Joey had too ducked for cover under a different table - Joey starting to cry again and Elliot doing his best to comfort her. "Why! Why doesn't anything go right for us!" She bawled into her husband's chest, while Elliot seethed.

"I do not know, dear, but what I do know is that Chucky is going to pay for this!"

Elsewhere, Pinhead and Kirsty were still making out like crazy. Kirsty lay out across the floor whilst Pinhead hovered above her – groping her and kissing her with all the fury that had built up for the past six years since the club had opened. And probably a good deal twenty more years since they met! And for the past ten or so minutes with her rubbing up and down his leg.

But Kirsty or either Pinhead for that matter were not content in having sex under the table where anyone could see them. They wanted somewhere a little more private than this.

"Hey, Pinhead?" Kirsty panted in between their fierce kiss, their lips barely apart.

"Yes?" He replied, breathless from the kiss.

"Wanna get away from here? I know a place where we can have some...privacy, and some fun!" She purred seductively, running her fingers across his chest.

"Lead the way." Pinhead replied, allowing Kirsty to take his hand and drag him out from under the table, managing to slip away without getting hit with the food which was flying around and before anyone noticed…well, almost...

~ To Be Continued ~

**Notes -** Well, how did I do here? I know it wasn't that great but I did my best, and I've decided to split the reception and party into separate chapters as again it is quite long. Hope you enjoyed and that you thought it was funny. Kirsty playing footsie with Pinhead was a must. XD She is VERY naughty when she gets going. LOL. Expect more horniness on her part. Hee hee. Next part up soon. God willing. LOL. ~ Laura


	13. In the quest to get laid

**Author Notes**** - **_Kay, so here is another part to the wedding of Joey and Elliot. I hope you enjoy it. And those wanting Kirsty and Pinhead to get it on are gonna be in for a very pleasant surprise, and let's just say that it brings a whole new meaning to the term 'mingle'! *snickers*. Anyway, enough of my ramblings and on with the freakshow. Enjoy. Laura xxx_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – In the Quest to get Laid

Kirsty and Pinhead were eagerly making their way toward the exit to the building, both as anxious as the other to finally get it on and share their bodies with one another, when… _**SPLAT!**_...fate - again - decides to be a bitch and a bit of food goes flying in the couple's direction and hits Kirsty in the face.

"KIRSTY! Are you alright?" Pinhead asked her, concerned for her and glaring over in the direction of those responsible for the food throwing.

Kirsty angrily wiped at the cream that had splattered all over her face. "I'm...ok, Pinny - but I'm afraid I have to go and get cleaned up. I promise to be quick."

Pinhead nodded his head in understanding and allowed for Kirsty to leave in order to get freshened up - but he was not happy about this and stomped over to the idiots who were still throwing food around the room.

Oh what a sight it was to behold. Jason was forcibly ramming Freddy's face into a cream cake for laughing at him, Chucky was kung fu throwing cream buns, where a couple of them had landed on the chest of Candyman – making it appear he had boobies, Angelique had stuffed a load of shrimp into Lilith's mouth, Michael had took his drink and poured it down Freddy's pants…and…well, you get the picture.

And after diving in front of the wedding cake to save it from being pummelled by Jason's heavy ass after Freddy pushed him, Pinhead made a quick motion of his hand, and many chains came forth from nowhere, fettering each individual and they all knew they were in deep, deep shit.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" Pinhead boomed, making everyone, with the exception of Freddy, lower their heads. They were all dishevelled and dripping with food as Pinhead yelled at them like they were his naughty children and he was their stern father. "I'd never thought I'd hear myself saying this, but you ruined Joey and Elliot's day with your childish antics. This stops now! Clean this mess up, and let us forget this incident ever happened. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads, neither one daring to speak - except..."Damn, Pinny that Kirsty chick has made you soft round the edges!"

Pinhead turned and glared at the one brave, and dumb, enough to say that. "Do not involve Kirsty in this, Frederick, or I shall put your pathetic head on a pike and let the vultures pick away at it!"

Freddy snickered a little before saying; "Am I supposed to be scared?"

Pinhead smirked and inclined his head, and then a hooked chain comes flying directly at him and digs itself into his ear. "Yes, Frederick-you should be very scared indeed." He stated while listening to Freddy's high pitched screams.

"FINE! BASTARD! JUST LET ME GO!"

Freddy and the others were released from their restraints, and while some grumbled curses and swear words under their breath, some honoured Pinhead's wishes and went off to clean up the mess they made, with Pinhead walking off happy and resuming his patient wait for the woman he loved so very much to emerge from the bathroom after Joey and Elliot thanked him profusely for standing up for them.

But as he made his way to where the bathroom door was, he came face to face with something he so did not need right now - or rather _someone._

"Oh, why hello there, handsome! Funny to be bumping into you like this. Feels like it was fated that we were meant to, don't you think?"

Pinhead's balls jumped right back up into his body and he inwardly groaned. "L-Lilith! I-I-'m really...busy right this moment. I am waiting for Kirsty; we have plans so if you don't mind I really have to-"

The Queen Succubus was really not taking no for an answer. She had set her sights on Pinhead for a potential mate and so wanted to try anything in her power to seduce him and make him hers. So without warning, Lilith grabbed a hold of Pinhead's shirt and dragged him away from the bathroom door, pushing him into a nearby chair and shoving her foot on his crotch to make him sit still.

"Lilith! This is highly inappropriate!" Pinhead squealed, looking to the foot which was secured firmly on his private area.

"Oh come now, I don't see why you won't give me a chance. I can promise you a really great time, Xipe, you know I can. After all, you are the only man in existence to be able to...keep up with me, if you know what I mean. Hmmm." She purred, slowly leaning in to try and kiss his lips but he was able to push her away and leap up, running like hell away from the femme fatale.

Lilith sighed and shook her head, and gave an amused chuckle. "How cute! You can run, Xipe but you cannot hide from the Queen of Succubus!" She yelled.

Pinhead tried not to listen and concentrated on escaping her, and made his way into the room where the party was being held.

Things were still getting set up, but more or less he was alone and he breathed a sigh of relief and decided to go over to the punch bowl to make himself a drink - boy did he need it after all that running.

Just as he was bringing the cup to his lips to take a swig, it was snatched from his hands and he turned to see Jennifer.

"For me? Aww, Pinny you shouldn't have! I was looking all over for you. You are...one hard guy to find, hmmm. Wanna play house where I can be the mommy and you can be the daddy?"

Pinhead truly feared for the state of his manhood right this moment. "Jennifer, w-w-what are...you doing? I'm in no mood for games. Give that back." He said, trying to get his drink back and unaware of the fact Jennifer was actually unwittingly saving him from an excruciating pain that neither he - the Prince of Pain - would be able to bear if he were to drink it.

Instead, he watched as Jennifer downed the punch in one gulp and crumple the cup in her hands - then she grinded herself into him. "Oh, come on, don't be silly. You don't know how...hot you make me feel. You are one bad, bad boy and I just wanna have a taste of you, seen as bad boys are my favourite and you my friend are extra salty."

Pinhead tried to back away from Jennifer but ended up slamming into the wall behind him. "Look, Jennifer, you are really not my type and plus I am possibly in a relationship with another and..."

But Jennifer was another who did not understand the simple meaning of _'no' _as Pinhead watched on in horror while Jennifer unzipped her top and shown him her breasts, then made a grab for his hand - placing it to her nipples.

"Feel that, feel how hard they are...that's because of you. You can't tell me that..." Jennifer stopped dead in her tracks and began to look a bit iffy.

Pinhead couldn't help but snigger as he saw the man eater clutch at her stomach, groan, excuse herself then run off in the direction of the bathroom.

The laxatives!

Oh well, it was the perfect excuse for Pinhead to make another run, even though he was slightly confused as to why she became ill all of a sudden.

Pinhead ran round the corner, laughing away, but his amusement would not last long as he ran into another he did not wish to see right now.

"Angelique! What...what are you doing? Why are...you dressed like that?"

The Princess stood in her alluring human form – as opposed to her Cenobittic look - wearing a really low cut top with a skirt that was even more short and revealing than Jennifer's, but she had a shawl around her shoulders.

"Oh, Xipe, why can't you see I'm just trying out a new style? I figured I might as well look appropriate for the wedding, as well as giving you a little treat in the process - so tell me, what do you think, Leviathan's favourite son?" She purred, lowering the shawl to reveal more of her dress.

Pinhead gulped, as the dress was strapless and well, he could see more of her. "Princess, I must ask you to cease this foolishness and leave me be."

He tried to walk away, but Angelique blocked him and ran her hands up his chest and settled them on his broad shoulders. "Stop playing hard to get. I know you want me; I can see it in your eyes. You want me so bad, you want to feel me, taste me, love me. You want my body pressed up against yours - you want it bad."

Pinhead was fearing for his life and his sanity right this moment. "I beg your pardon, Princess?"

Angelique giggled and pushed him against the wall. "Oh you know too well what you want yet you dare to play all innocent - how cute! But the time for childish games is to be pushed aside and we should act like adults, and I think I know the right game we can play - you, me, a bed, or it doesn't have to be a bed as long as you are the one with me."

Pinhead was squirming like hell deep inside, but then he thought of the perfect way to escape the Princess' clutches, however it would not be pleasant and he was certain he was to have nightmares for the rest of his existence.

Taking a deep breath, he initiated his plan. "You're right, Princess. You're absolutely right. I can see how much you...mean to me now; you are after all, my Princess. And if you just close your eyes I shall let you know how I really feel about you."

Angelique smiled deviously and mentally tapped herself on the back to be the first one to actually manage to seduce him. She did as she was told and closed her eyes, then puckered up her lips - waiting for her darling Prince of Pain to kiss her but nothing happened.

Pinhead, unbeknownst to Angelique, had made a mad dash for it when she closed her eyes._ 'Oh my Leviathan, I cannot believe she fell for that.' _He thought cheekily to himself as he turned the corner, laughing, but his relief and amusement would not last long as there stood in the doorway to the party room was...Ginger!

"Oh...no. Not the wolf girl as well!"

Ginger smiled and licked her lips, her eyes turning feral. "Hey there, Pinhead. I was looking everywhere for you, though it really wasn't hard. All I had to do was pick up your scent and track you down you know."

She began to move closer to him, circling round him once in a slow manner as if he were her prey – or rather intended mate. Pinhead wisely decided to back away from her, leading into the party room where he finally collided into a wall. "Listen, Ginger, you seem like a really nice girl but I'm really, really not interested in you...that way."

Ginger, still moving ever so dangerously close to him and licking her lips, just said, "That's maybe what your mouth is saying but I can sense the desire coming from you."

She gave his neck a little sniff, and was then about to lick him but then she feels her hair being pulled back and she angrily whirls around to see Angelique, Jennifer and Lilith stood there.

"Back off, bitch! He is mine!" Lilith snarled, grabbing one of Pinhead's arms.

Ginger was about to push her away when she smelt something off and followed it to Jennifer. "Ewww, you stink! Where've you been, down the sewer?"

"SHUT UP!" Jennifer snarled, turning a little red before pushing her forward and clinging to Pinhead's side like a magnet.

Angelique could see how Pinhead squirmed and looked scared so moved closer to him and grabbed him by the nuts. "Oh come now, Leviathan's favourite son, surely you're not afraid of us are you? The Prince of pain is never scared!" she said huskily, giving him a little squeeze.

"Yeah, why be afraid of us. We won't bite...much that is." Ginger giggled, leaning in and chewing on his ear.

Pinhead sucked in a really deep breath and tried his best to stay calm and not freak out. "Erm, ladies, while I am...flattered by all of this (not) I may tell you that I'm possibly, kind of, maybe in a relationship with someone else, so if you'd be so kind as to..."

The girls would not listen, instead they pressed up against him even more so and Angelique continued to play with his manhood, kneading it like it was a lump of puff pastry, whereas Jennifer undid his tie and took it off - then wrapped it around her neck.

All the ladies then eyed his clothes and Pinhead suddenly came to the logical conclusion that they were intending to do something dangerously kinky to him.

"I say we strip him down to his underwear!" Jennifer declared excitedly.

'_Oh dear Leviathan I was right!'_ Pinhead thought worriedly.

"Well I say we strip him down to nothing!" Lilith said, reaching over to unbuckle his belt but Pinhead was able to think of something that would stop him in their tracks, he would later come to regret it - but it was either this or have his clothes forcibly removed from his body.

"FREDDY'S DANCING AROUND ON THE TABLES IN A BRIGHT PINK THONG!" He yelled out, pointing over in Freddy's direction.

Everyone, including the ladies, immediately turned and saw Freddy, who was not on the tables and was thankfully still fully clothed, looking shocked but peeved at the same time.

"I am not! And I do not wear _pink_ thongs, though they do offer comfort to my sac, it's like a hammock to them."

Everyone gawked at him awkwardly.

"Ok, that is something I did not have to hear..."Nancy said with a sickly looking face.

Alice nodded her head and looked just as sickly as she imagined Freddy in a thong but then shook it off quickly. "Ewww, now my brain needs deep tissue scrubbing; my mind is scarred for life!"

Chucky snickered. "Man, who would have thought it? I always knew there was something weird about Frederick Charles Krueger, wouldn't you agree, Pinny? Pinny...?" He turned and saw the guy was gone, and the ladies who wanted him all groaned and hit the fists against their hands.

Meanwhile, Pinhead ran around the corner like crazy, trying in vain to fasten up his undone belt whilst at the same time hearing the one of the women yell out, "THERE HE IS!"

Oh Leviathan, they'd found him!

As he turned the corner and out of visual range of the crazy, hormonal women, Pinhead suddenly felt a hand grab him and pull him with force into a janitorial closet and a hand close over his mouth.

"Quiet! They'll hear you!" A familiar voice hissed.

He heard footsteps click away outside pass by then slowly but surely fade away, and then as soon as his rescuer felt it was safe they took the hand away from his mouth.

"I knew it was inadvisable to leave you on your own with those crazy bitches." The voice continued.

Pinhead turned around and saw the most beautiful sight ever seen. "Kirsty...?"

Kirsty smiled wickedly. "Yep. I figured you were going to have trouble and since I remembered seeing this closet I thought it was a cool place to hide you."

Pinhead felt like kissing her. "Oh, thank Leviathan! I thought it was one of those other girls!" The thought of either one of those girls dragging him into a tight knit closet instead of Kirsty made him shudder, but he once again thankful for managing to escape unscathed.

Kirsty gave a slight chuckle. "You flatter me, Pinny. Well, let's see if the coast is clear then we can find some way to leave, and then we can..." She reached to turn the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. "Uh oh!"

Pinhead began to panic again. "What do you mean _'uh oh'? _Are you saying we're locked in?"

Kirsty rolled her eyes. "Calm down, unless you want your fan girls finding us! Look, we're just gonna have to wait it out or if you want to blast the door off with your powers, then be my guest."

Pinhead stared quizzedly at her. "I'm not Superman you know, Kirsty."

"Oh. Shame, I'd love to see you in a pair of tights and a cape." Kirsty snickered while eying him hungrily.

Pinhead's eyebrow popped up. "Very funny, Kirsty. Whilst I do not share in Superman's bizarre dress sense, I do have superhuman strength so therefore I could get us out - however I would rather not try anything to may arouse suspicion. I'm dead for sure if they catch me, DEAD I TELL YOU! THEY'RE SO SCARY, AND CRAZY! THEY'RE SCRAZY...!"

Kirsty decided to shut him up by forcing a kiss on him, a passionate kiss. One that Pinhead found himself returning - but then pulled away and held her at arms length.

"Kirsty...what...what are you doing?" Pinhead asked, his eyes wide with surprise, but also whether he wanted to admit it or not...desire.

Kirsty grabbed him by the shirt collar and brought him closer, his face mere inches from hers, a lustful and hungry gaze glittering in her deep brown eyes. "What I should have done long ago, Pinny. I want you, and now we're alone, so let's finish what we started under the table. NOW!"

Pinhead grinned and allowed for Kirsty to mash her lips aggressively against his to kiss him again. The kiss deepened, and then the two begin to make out like crazy. They're moaning, grinding their bodies together, Pinhead pushed her against the side of the closet as his hands are trailing down and lifting her dress slightly and moving to feel up and down her thigh. Her hands rubbed across his shoulders and chest, her fingers naturally finding their way to unbutton his shirt until they reach his trousers and just as things were starting to really heat up between the two of them, the door opened and they hear a gasp...

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes - **_Hmm, I wonder who that could be? LOL. Hey don't worry, the next part is up tomorrow and I can assure you Pinhead and Kirsty will find some peace away from the madness but I shall not reveal how. LOL. Anyway, what did you think? Funny? Let me know, and in the meantime look forward to the actual party chapter, which will be probably tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and I hoped you liked. Laura xxxx_


	14. Mingling

**Author Notes **-_So here, at last, is another part to the wedding sub plot. This is the party, so expect a lot a crazy goings on - as if there weren't to begin with. LOL. And just who is it that caught Kirsty and Pinhead at it? Find out now. Enjoy. Laura xxx_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Mingling

"OH MY GOD!"

As soon as Kirsty and Pinhead realised the closet door had been opened and that someone was watching them, they at once ceased their intense making out and looked to the one unfortunate enough to catch them.

Pinhead's shirt had been splayed wide open, revealing his strong bare chest while Kirsty's hands seductively caressed it, and Kirsty's thigh was on show – her dress hiked right up to her hip while Pinhead's hand appeared to be groping it. You bet they were embarrassed!

Both smiled sheepishly at the person, and hung their heads in shame. "Hi Joey, what a surprise!" They both said, backing away from each other and trying to slow down their breathing.

Oh dear. Out of all the people in the club who could have caught them at it - it had to be the bride!

"KIRSTY! PINHEAD! WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO STEAL MY THUNDER OR SOMETHING? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Joey shrieked.

Kirsty and Pinhead shuddered, both thinking '_ouch'_ as they watched the far from blushing bride stomp off in a huff.

"JOEY! PLEASE, WAIT!" Kirsty yelled out, running out of the closet - and out of Pinhead's arms - to try and catch up with her friend and plead for her forgiveness.

"Joey, I don't know what to say - it just...happened. We just kinda...we can't help it. Look, Joey the last thing I wanna do is spoil you're happiness or your day. We are not trying to... steal your thunder. Please forgive us." She pleaded, gripping her arm.

"Yes, Joey..." Pinhead put in when he caught up to them. "...it is not as if everyone could see us, for we were hidden away in the closet. No one is going to be aware that we kissed..."

At that very moment, Tiffany happened to be walking past and heard the last part of Pinhead's speech. "Oh my! You two KISSED! ? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN! ?" The actress squealed. "ARE YOU GONNA GET MARRIED NOW! ! ?"

As Pinhead tried his best to calm Tiffany down and assure her that this wasn't a big deal, Kirsty made an 'O' face and looked sheepish as Joey then pointed furiously to the gushing Tiffany and made the typical; "SEE!" face.

Kirsty sighed. "Oh come on, Joey, please, we didn't mean to..."

Just that second, Elliot walked up - having noticed how Kirsty and Joey seemed to be having some kind of disagreement. "Ladies, what's going on here?" He asked, full of concern.

Joey huffed and pointed to Kirsty and Pinhead accusingly, while Tiffany felt a little awkward and backed away from the group. "Well why doncha ask these two randy rabbits! Just caught them, if you can believe such a thing, playing tonsil tennis in the janitorial closet!"

Elliot looked to both Pinhead and Kirsty in slight amusement, and then he shrugged his shoulders. "What's so bad about that?"

Joey's mouth fell open. "Elliot, has years in Limbo made you a little simple? It's taking the enthesis off me - this is my day, not theirs!" She cried.

Elliot gripped his wife's shoulders. "Joey, you must calm down and get a hold of yourself. This has been coming for quite a while, you know that? It would have happened eventually. Look Joey, no one has noticed except for us so why don't we just forget about this and go back to the party - I believe it's almost ready to begin."

Joey thought about it for a moment, then looked into her husband's eyes - then smiled. Maybe she did overreact just a little after all? "Yeah, you're right. I dunno what came over me. I'm sorry Kirsty, Pinhead."

Kirsty smiled and hugged Joey. "Hey, it's ok. I'm sorry to have upset you. We both are...aren't we?"

Kirsty nudged Pinhead in the stomach, and he nodded along and said; "Erm, yes...I do wholeheartedly apologise, Joanne."

And with that, Pinhead, Elliot, Joey and Kirsty walked back to the room where the party was just beginning.

Pinhead had done is bit and had invited a couple of his Cenobite cronies - CDHead - for the music, Camerahead - for the filming of the ceremony, reception and now the party which so far he had been annoying everyone with, Barbedwire - for the bar, cocktails and all that and Chatterer, Butterball and Nikoletta for the entertainment. Pistonhead was providing the comedy by telling sleazy, immature jokes. I'm not even gonna go into it. Let's just say Pinhead nearly threw him out.

After the madness of the ring fiasco, the food fight and the flirty women coming after Pinhead again - the day all in all had been fairly and surprisingly successful, and Joey and Elliot were equally as pleased and happy as the other to be finally married, though they didn't understand why everyone kept dashing off to the bathroom all the time.

At one point, Freddy had fought Candyman over who was going to use the bathroom first - it was not a pretty sight, as both were groaning and clutching their stomachs like hell.

Even Elliot had this happen to him. Was there a bug going round or something?

No matter, all Joey cared about was living in the moment of her wedding day and she'd be damned if she'd let a bunch of homicidal idiots spoil that.

When it came time to have their first dance as husband and wife, Joey had no idea whatsoever what song Elliot had in mind for them - he wanted it to be a surprise for her.

Everyone took notice when CDHead called out; "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the dance floor for their very first dance together - Mr and Mrs Elliot Spencer."

Elliot and Joey both eagerly made their way to the centre of the room, with the guests clapping and cheering, and got ready to begin their dance.

"Hmm, I wonder what the song is they're gonna dance to?" Chucky mused out loud.

Freddy snickered and folded his arms. "Heh, no idea. As long as it involves her doing a lap dance and taking her fuckin dress off then they have my undivided attention." He said with a pervy smile on his burnt up face.

Chucky began to drool at the thought of it. "Agree with ya there, Crispy. But I somehow doubt that'll happen."

While Freddy and Chucky talked about the dumbest things, Elliot was seen winking at CDHead and he nodded back, then put a cd into the station.

Joey's heart swelled so very badly when she heard the song and exclaimed "Oh Elliot!", and so did every other female present - whereas the guys felt like chucking their guts up.

_Let me be your hero,_

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

While Joey and Elliot danced to their song with everyone watching on, Pinhead and Kirsty - both stood at opposite sides of the room for some reason - felt their eyes fall upon each other and stay stuck as the song went along.

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell this._

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

As the song went along, and the bride and groom danced, Kirsty and Pinhead were both as equally desperate as the other to hold each other and dance like the way Elliot and Joey were. Oh they were certain that time would come, but in the meantime they continued to listen to the song.

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care...you're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you._

_Oh yeah._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care...you're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you, forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

Once the song had ended, everyone leapt up and clapped wildly - congratulating Joey and Elliot for a fine dance, then they all eagerly made their way to the floor and joined the bride and groom to dance away...

* * *

**_Many Hours Later_**

One slush song followed the other, as well as a few others that either Freddy or Chucky had picked, and Pinhead was starting to lose his rag.

Every time he had felt brave enough to approach Kirsty to ask her for a dance, something got in the way, or more annoying someone beat him to it.

First, Andy Barclay approached her - rather meekly, then came Candyman - pouring on the charm and Kirsty blushing and smiling.

When it had seemed that every man in the room had asked her for the honour of a dance - even the freaking groom, his human half!, Pinhead breathed a sigh of relief and made his way over to her and was just about to tap her on the shoulder when he saw Chucky toddle up to her, tug at her dress and say "Hey, what about me, toots? I know I'm a doll but surely you could sort it?" He said, bristling himself to make it seem he was taller and wriggling his eyebrows.

Pinhead could not believe his misfortune._ 'What? The doll aswell? Unfreakingbelievable!'_ He thought, stomping back to his seat.

He watched for a further few minutes as Kirsty reluctantly danced with the possessed doll in her arms, quietly stewing in his own jealous rage and frustrations, though he had to snigger when he saw Kirsty slap Chucky hard in the face and throw him to the floor when the perverted midget attempted to grope her breasts.

Though his amusement would not last long as when he tried to make his upteenth attempt to ask her to dance with him along bounced Freddy Krueger.

"What do you want, Krueger?" Kirsty sneered.

"No sign of lover boy yet, huh?" Freddy asked huskily, gently scratching one of his finger knives against his cheek.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kirsty yelled.

Freddy would not listen. "Well then, let Freddy-weddy show you a good time then. Forget about Pinboy!"

To Kirsty's shock and dismay, Freddy grabbed her fiercely and began to dance around like an idiot, with Kirsty unable to escape and getting hurt at the same time.

Pinhead had had enough of this, and he could no longer just sit back and let this moron hurt Kirsty.

The cenobite bounded over to rescue her from the clutches of the dream demon, and boffed him over the head, watching him fall to the floor. "YOU! STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL, KRUEGER - OR I'LL UNLEASH AN UNTOLD KIND OF HELL ON YOU! COMPRENDE?"

Freddy leapt up and ran away from the pair of them, feeling humiliated, while Kirsty and Pinhead were finally left alone and in each other's arms.

Kirsty wrapped her arms around Pinhead's neck and murmured; "Well, it's about time you got here. I've been waiting for you, where were you?"

Pinhead pulled her in closer and whispered back; "Watching you, but it does not matter. I am here now - that is what matters. So how about a dance, Miss Cotton?"

Kirsty could not resist the charming smile he was giving her and immediately placed her right hand on his shoulder and her left in his hand while they danced to a rather fitting song which Jennifer had requested;

_I feel my wings have broken in your hands._

_I feel the words unspoken inside,_

_When they pull you under,_

_And I would give you anything you want, no_

_You were all I wanted,_

_And all my dreams are fallin down,_

_Crawlin round (and round and round)_

_Somebody save me_

_and have two warm hands break right through_

_Somebody save me_

_I don't care how you do it_

_just stay, stay_

_come on_

_I've been waiting for you._

_I see the world has folded in your heart_

_I feel the waves crash down inside_

_And they pull me under_

_And I would give you anything you want_

_You're, you're all I wanted_

_All my dreams have fallin down_

_Crawlin round (and round and round)_

_Somebody save me_

_and have two warm hands break right through_

_somebody save me_

_I don't care how you do it_

_just stay, stay_

_come on_

_I've been waiting for you_

_All my dreams are on the ground_

_Crawlin round (and round and round)_

_Somebody save me!_

_and have two warm hands break right through_

_somebody save me_

_I don't care how you do it_

_just stay here with me_

_I've made this whole world shine for you_

_Just stay, stay_

_Come on_

_I'm still waiting for you._

Once the song finished, Kirsty and Pinhead stopped dancing and looked deep into each other's eyes all dreamily.

"You saved me, Kirsty. For that I thank you." Pinhead said to her sweetly.

Kirsty hugged onto him tightly and whispered back; "And you saved me."

They were leaning in, just mere inches from kissing when something or rather someone pulled onto Pinhead's collar and yanked him away from Kirsty.

_'Oh no...not again!'_

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -**_ Yeah, I know I'm being mean here, but I figured I 'd split it again, it's easier plus it's more fun this way. So what did you think? I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't up to much but the Library is pretty crazy today and I cannot concentrate. Anyway, next and I promise final part will come tomorrow - with the bride and groom going off on honeymoon and of course when Kirsty and Pinhead finally have some...time. LOL. Oh, and the song that Kirsty and Pinhead danced to is Save Me by Remy Zero, and it is from the sci fi show Smallville - awesome show btw! Thanks for reading. Laura xxx_


	15. Let's Get it On!

**Author Notes -** _Right, so here is the final part, then we're back to normal in the club - well, normal-ish. Kirsty and Pinhead are about to finally get it on, but how? Well, read on and find out. Laura_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Let's Get it On!

"Oh there you are, Xipe! We've been looking all over for you!" Lilith, the Queen Succubus, purred - she being the one who had grabbed Pinhead by the collar, while Kirsty watched on in disbelief, feeling utterly pissed off, as the Pinhead Fanclub dragged the poor guy away and slammed him up against the wall. Talk about taking things way too far!

_'For cripe's sake, why can't they just leave him alone!' _Kirsty wondered to herself, angrily - watching as the girls all clung to her man like glue, groping him and saying suggestive things.

"You know it's rude that you didn't ask us to dance. We've been waiting for you to do so, yet you didn't come." Angelique said, grabbing him by the balls again. What the hell was it with the Princess and ball grabbing? !

"Come on, let us show you a wild time. We can make it so much fun for you." Ginger said, licking his ear.

Pinhead swallowed hard, and then tried to make a run for it - but the man eater, Jennifer, grabbed his arms quick and playfully pulled them behind his back - then pushed him face first to the wall. "Oh, so ya wanna play it rough do ya? ! Ya wanna play the bad bitchy cop? ! Want me to frisk ya, you bad bad boy? !"

Pinhead was confused, and in pain - and despite loving pain this was the sort of pain he could do without. "What? Unhand me at once - this is getting ridiculous!"

Jennifer merely pushed him harder, squishing his face into the wall. "Ooh, you BAD boys are so naughty and so salty too. That's the way I like them, and you especially."

Pinhead quivered in fear as he felt Jennifer's tongue slip across his neck and lick him, murmuring; "Mmmmm, super salty!", then without warning the former cheerleader spun him around very quickly - making him face his tormentors.

He had to do something about this, before they ripped his clothes off. "L-l-ladies, look - I appreciate the...attention, but I already have someone special in my life right now so if you don't mind at all, maybe we could just be...friends?"

The girls all looked to each other and burst out laughing. "Friends? Oh no, Pinny!" Jennifer said. "We want more than just...friendship, if you know what I mean."

Each woman had grabbed a hold of an item of his clothing, ready to tear them off his body, when the whole room went dark.

"What the...?" Ginger exclaimed confusedly.

Then as quickly as they went off, the lights came back on. "What the hell was that about?" Jennifer muttered.

Lilith shrugged. "Hmp, who cares? Probably a power cut, but all I care about is getting a load of Xipe Totec's sexy body and...Where did he go?"

All the ladies turned and Pinhead was nowhere to be seen, then they all exchanged glances and sighed heavily. "The sexy cenobite has escaped us again..." Ginger said.

"Nobody escapes us!" Both Lilith and Angelique hissed at the same time, which then the crazy bitches bolted and ran out of the building.

Freddy stared to the sight in bemusement. "Heh, what's their problem?" He asked no one in particular.

Chucky chuckled. "I think they're after Pinny's sweet ass again."

"Heh, no shit, Sherlock! It's all they've ever done since they freakin got here!" Freddy grumbled. "Whatever do they see in that overgrown Cactus I'll never know. Now, he'll be getting his clothes ripped off and tied to something."

There was a brief pause, then Freddy piped up to his pint sized friend; "Wanna go watch?"

Chucky looked up and regarded Freddy with excited widened eyes. "HELL YEAH! BEATS THIS BORING PARTY!"

But before the troublesome duo could make a bid for freedom, Elliot stepped in front of them, blocking their escape. "Where do you two think you're going?"

"Erm...hehe. No where." Freddy and Chucky chorused at the same time...

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinhead was being dragged out of the building and into the car park by none other than...Kirsty Cotton! She had been the one responsible for the lights going off, and so when everything was dark and the girls could not see - Kirsty had made a grab for Pinhead's hand and dragged him away - Pinhead knew that but he did not know where she was taking him.

"Kirsty, where are we going?" Pinhead asked.

"Somewhere safe, so your fan girls can't find us." Kirsty replied.

Pinhead found himself being led to a really swish looking car and Kirsty, finding out that it is locked, turned to Pinhead and said, "Will you do the honours?"

Pinhead looked at her like she was off her rocker. "What? You want me to...undo the lock?"

Kirsty nodded eagerly and gave him a serious look, so he had no choice but to wave his hand over the lock and undo it with his telekinesis, then he opened the door and smiled at Kirsty. "After you, my dear."

Kirsty had just hopped in and lay down on the back seat when Pinhead could hear footsteps approaching and what sounded like a bunch of women arguing.

_'Oh my Leviathan...they're coming!' _Pinhead thought, leaping into the back seat of the car and ducking down so he was hidden.

Rather embarrassingly, he had draped himself over Kirsty and so now the two were hugging close to each other, their bodies grinding together as Pinhead attempted to hide himself away from view. Once the footsteps belonging to the women had died down and Pinhead was sure they had passed the car, he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I think we're safe now." He said, but now his mind was on other matters as he couldn't quite believe how close he was to Kirsty, and the pair were now drowning into the other's gaze - both feeling their sexual need, their love, their lust mounting in leaps and bounds.

They were all alone, at long last, but Kirsty had felt something hard digging into her as she tried to move, hurting her and putting a dampener on the situation.

"Erm, Pinny - one of your knives in digging into me..."

"Um, that's not a knife."

Pinhead could not quite believe what he had just blurted out, and almost wished he could have took it back, then he saw Kirsty turn her head slightly, looking down to where the poking was - oh yeah she thought right - and then her mouth formed an 'O'.

"Oh, Pinny..."

Pinhead smiled at her then kissed her lips tenderly. "Kirsty, you mean so much to me. I know the words you heard me say while helping Elliot write out his vows weren't exactly mind blowing, but if I could I would give you a dozen, no - a thousand vows as there is no one in this whole wide world, or in the whole of Hell, that I would rather spend an eternity with than you."

Kirsty's heart melted at his sweet words, and her love and need for him just grew even stronger. "Aww, Pinny - that was so romantic. Well, I have no fancy words to let you know of how I feel for you, so I think I should express it in a different way..."

Pinhead looked to her wondering what she meant, but then...

_**ZIIIIIIIIIP!**_

"Kirsty...!"

"Oh, so you go all commando? I like that."

Kirsty gave him a sweet smile, and then pressed her lips against his before pulling back - her eyes filled with animal lust fixing onto his - and whispering huskily; "You know this is what we both want and I think that we weren't finished from our little session in the closet, were we?"

Pinhead gulped and looked down to where she had her hand. "Then I think we should, um, proceed then and...oooh." He had a hard time thinking as Kirsty continued to...you know.

_'Dear Leviathan, what a woman!'_

Kirsty managed to push herself up and was now sitting across Pinhead's lap on the back seat, still gazing into those fantastic dark eyes of his - but also listening to him babble on about his love for her.

"You know, Kirsty, I have never felt this way about anyone before - loved anyone. I'd never thought I'd see the day when I of all cenobites would fall in love with anyone - most of all you. But here I am, I Xipe Totec, in love with Kirsty Cotton and it is the best feeling in the world - even more so than pain, but I guess that..."

"Pinny...?"

"Yes...?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ME!"

Kirsty made a forceful grab for his shirt and pulled him in closer to mash her lips against his. She moaned and growled into his mouth - releasing all of her pent up sexual appetite that had obviously been building all day. Pinhead was utterly amazed by her aggressiveness, and eagerly returned her ravenous kiss but ten times as powerful as hers.

When it seemed as though the two would drown in the deepness of their exploratory kiss, and as things were getting hot and heavy, Kirsty pulled away for a moment and fixed him a look of pure wanton desire - man, she was more animal than woman now! "Now, let's get rid of this..." She panted, reaching over and attempting to undo Pinhead's shirt, but for some reason the damn buttons wouldn't give.

"Damn these things! How hard is it to unbutton a freakin shirt?" Kirsty moaned as she fiddled with the buttons. She was so damn excited and worked up that she couldn't get a grip on the buttons to undo them.

Well, there was only one way to go, Kirsty thought - grabbing a good hold, then to Pinhead's surprise she tore the shirt apart in her bare hands, sending buttons flying everywhere and unfortunately one hit her in the eye.

"OOOOWWWWW!" Kirsty let go and began busying on nursing her eye, while a tatty shirted Pinhead tried to move closer to see if he could help her.

"Here, let me look at that..."

But as he leaned forward, his and Kirsty's heads banged together and Kirsty went falling back and hit her head on the car stereo - knocking it on.

The couple could not believe their bad luck, but the mood was lifted slightly when soft, romantic music began to play - Kirsty rubbing her head as well as her eye but Pinhead gently took her in his arms and helped her up, holding her close while asking her if she alright, then the song _Let's get it on_, came on - and Kirsty smiled wickedly.

"Hmmm, I am now..." She purred, reaching down to undo his pants, with Pinhead helping her slightly with the fiddly belt buckle. She finally managed to slide them down to his knees, revealing more of him to her. She touched him, drinking in the sight of him before whistling and purring; "My, you're so big..."

Pinhead grinned wickedly. "All the better to pleasure you with, my dear." He cooed while Kirsty took her time with him before they decided to_ 'get to it'_, lifting her skirt up just right though it wasn't easy to do while in the backseat of a car - but Pinhead helped out a little, and used his powers to unzip the back of her dress.

Kirsty realised this as she felt her dress parting all by itself and fixed him a look of pure surprise. "Hey, cheater!"

"I am not!"

It didn't last long, for this just turned them on even more and they returned to their intense making out session - even more aggressive than before. Wow, he is in Heaven or some other greatest sort of pleasure ever...

"OOOOOH, PINNY!"

"OOOOOH, KIRSTY!"

Just when things were getting past the point of no return, Kirsty pushed Pinhead back slightly. "Wait, wait. Do you have a rubber?"

Pinhead cocked his head to one side in confusion. "Rubber? What would we need a pencil eraser for Kirsty?"

Kirsty giggled slightly, rolling her eyes slightly. "A condom, silly."

Pinhead continued to gawk at her confusedly.

"A contraceptive."

Pinhead ahhed slightly before nodding. "Oh, I understand now."

Kirsty grinned. "Great. So do you have one?" She asked eagerly.

Pinhead lowered his head. "Um, no. I... don't do this very often Kirsty. In fact, well...this is going to sound strange. But erm, you are...my first time. In such a long time. And I couldn't be more thrilled that my first time in years it shall be with you, Kirsty. I love you. More than anything. I always have."

Kirsty's face melted at his revealation, and she awwed at his sweet words. "Oh Pinhead, that's so sweet. I had...no idea. I mean, there must have been someone more recently. You're a handsome guy. What about…Angelique?"

Pinhead shook his head. "Never. Not even once. I never felt anything for her to ever warrant giving myself to her sexually. I wanted my first time in a while to be with someone special, someone I dearly loved. And that is you, Kirsty."

Kirsty got a little teary listening to him. She had no idea he ever felt this way. "Oh Pinny. You're so sweet. I didn't realise you were saving yourself for me, even with Angelique throwing herself at you."

"Yes, well, I am what you could consider rusty at sexual intercourse." Pinhead said.

Kirsty grinned wickedly before pushing him back, running her hands along his chest and purring;

"Not for much longer. You're about to be oiled and goin' all the way tonight, Pinboy!"

Before long, they're making out heavily again, ripping off the rest of their clothes as they go, but then Kirsty pulled away again. "So, are you sure we will be ok without a rubber? I don't want any nasty surprises."

Pinhead, breathing heavily and with his eyes widening with lust, murmured back as he kissed her neck; "I'm positive Kirsty..."

Before they knew it, the couple were both exploring the further regions of pleasure with no way back. The very red faced and sweaty couple were both going for it now, both lost in animal lust and desire - making the car rock from side to side and the windows steaming up like mad. Oh, they were lost now - and quite unreachable…

* * *

In the building, meanwhile, the whole place is shaking and everyone is confused and wondering what the hell it was.

"What the hell is that?" Chucky asked.

"Could be an earthquake?" Candyman offered.

"Or maybe a rather large plane flying past quite low?" Elliot suggested.

Then, out of nowhere, all the windows shattered and smash and everyone gawks at the mess before them. "Ok, what the hell is going on?" Chucky said confusedly.

"Heh, beats me! Looks like a sign." Freddy shrugged.

Chucky's eyes widened in realisation. "Yeah, a sign of Pinny getting it on!"

Freddy glanced over to the doll and gave him a funny look. "What? Pinhead? Fuck no! The guy's as stiff as his pins - there is no way he'd be getting laid! And with someone as hot as Kirsty!" He claimed confidently.

Chucky snickered and took a huge swig of his drink. "Yeah, well some people surprise the shit outa ya! Like, who would have thought that Pinhead would ever have fallen in love in the first place? Or that he would..." Chucky stopped talking abruptly and began to look off, clutched at his stomach then began moaning in pain.

"Hey, you alright pint size?" Freddy asked.

"Dude, I think I need to...OOOOOH...!"

Chucky ran off in the direction of the bathroom and then locked himself in.

Freddy had to laugh when Tiffany told everyone of how Chucky had spiked the punch with laxatives, but now the doofus had fell in his own trap and had drunk the punch. "Heh, serves him right!" Freddy said.

"Do you think we should teach him a lesson for making us suffer?" Andy asked.

"Naw, needn't bother. The laxatives is doing that for us. He's suffering all right." Freddy replied with a chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the car, the windows were steamed up so bad that no one could see inside – but then suddenly a hand comes smashing against the glass, and slowly slides down – making a streaky handprint mark in the steam. Inside, a sweaty and exhausted Pinhead and Kirsty withdrew from one another and both sat back in the seat looking utterly satisfied and sated. "Wow, that was amazing...!" Kirsty stated breathlessly. "You know I never done anything like this before."

Pinhead, still breathing heavily with a stupid, self satisfied grin on his face, murmured back, "Same here...but it was fun, was it not?"

Kirsty smiled and kissed his lips. "It sure was, but - how about we keep this to ourselves, not let on that we just...had sex in the back of someone else's car?"

Pinhead nodded in agreement. "Yes, good thinking. I shudder to think of what Frederick or Charles would have to say about it. But, what can we do about this?" He indicated to his ripped shirt, and Kirsty giggled softly.

"Hmmm, well maybe you could just put your armour back on. No one will notice." She offered.

"Very well, I shall." He said, starting to make a move on trying to get out of the car, but then he started to stare at Kirsty with a soppy look in his eyes and says; "I love you, Kirsty."

Kirsty awwed, kissing his lips again before saying in reply; "I love you too, Pinny."

The two then make a swift exit out of the car, both taking care to ensure that no one saw them, then Pinhead waved a hand over his body and the usual leather armour magically reappeared in replacement of his torn clothing and Kirsty smiled in amazement before taking his hand and saying "Come on, let's get back to the party - and remember what I said, we keep this a secret. For now anyway."

Pinhead nodded. "As you wish, Kirsty. Anything for you." He said as they walked back to the building together.

As Kirsty and Pinhead gingerly walked into the party room, they had to clamp their hands to their ears, for a country song was playing - thanks to Ghostface. Everyone there looked close to murdering the shrouded, banshee masked guy - whilst he was dancing and singing away to the song in delight.

_Tumble outa bed and I stumble to the kitchen_

_And pour myself a cup of ambition_

_And yawn and stretch and try to come to life_

_Jump in the shower and the blood starts pumpin'_

_Out on the street the traffic starts jumpin'_

_The folks like me on the job from nine to five_

_Workin' nine to five - what a way to make a living_

_Barely gettin' by it's all takin' and no givin'_

_They just use your mind and they never give you credit_

_It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it!_

Suddenly, the music stopped and Ghostface whirled around to see why - since it was getting to the good part. Freddy stood there, with the plug to the music system in his hands and a smirk on his face. "Yeah, and this fucking shit is driving me crazy!" He yelled, then he told CDHead to put better music on and not the country shit - while Ghostface ran off crying.

While everyone breathed a sigh of relief, Freddy had noticed Pinhead and Kirsty were back in the room. "Hey, where've you two love birds been? Hey, you haven't been playing hanky panky have ya?"

Pinhead shook his head and Kirsty giggled slightly. "No, no - I was, erm, feeling...ill, cos of whatever is in that punch. And Pinhead here was sweet enough to erm, help me out and such. What I would have done without his help." Everyone was unaware of the fact that Kirsty had placed her hand on Pinhead's backside and given it a squeeze, just to be adventurous, and Pinhead smirked inwardly. A secret love affair - this was certainly exciting.

Joey walked over to the couple and smiled slightly. "Yes, well I hope you're feeling better now, cos I'm just about to throw the bouquet and Elliot is going to toss the garter belt, so if you two wouldn't mind standing over there with everyone else and we can do it before we go off on Honeymoon."

Kirsty smiled and walked over to the group, grabbing at Pinhead's arm and dragging him over with her when he didn't move - then waited for the newly weds to do their thing.

Elliot easily removed the garter belt from Joey's thigh and Joey held out her beautiful bouquet and turned her back to the guests. The couple looked to one another and nodded before they tossed their items in the air and made them to fly toward the group of ladies, who were all pushing and shoving one another out of the way to get them them.

Kirsty was the lucky one to have caught the bouquet in her hands, having made sure she had a put herself in a good position and a better advantage to the other girls, but she didn't bank on Nancy and Alice who both had a firm hold on the bouquet and so now believed they caught it even though Kirsty had a more of a hold on it.

"I think you'll find that I caught this, Kirsty." Nancy said.

"Er, think again, dream girl!" Kirsty replied with a determined look on her face and turning to stare at Pinhead with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Alice and Nancy began to pull and tug at the bouquet, both screaming; "IT'S MINE! NO IT'S MINE!" and the tug of war over the bouquet commenced, with all the guys in the room drooling and hollering, before Elliot cleared his throat.

"Erm, gentlemen, where is the garter belt?"

The guys all glanced to one another and shrugged their shoulders. "Heh, it's totally disappeared..." Freddy said. "But who cares? I'm not getting married!"

"Same here!" Chucky said before earning a clout across the head by Tiffany and he smiled sheepishly and said; "Oh yeah, forgot about you, babe. Sorry!"

Meanwhile, Kirsty had claimed victory over the bouquet and was making her way over to Pinhead. "Well, looks like I'm the next lucky lady to get hitched...but what's this...?" Kirsty reached over to behind Pinhead's head and saw, without a doubt, the garter belt hanging from his pins and took it off, giggling slightly and murmuring; "Well, it looks like you might be the next lucky fellow to get hitched. Hmm, I wonder who the lucky girl will be, hmmm?" She teased, winking to him and making him blush.

Then came the big moment when Elliot and Joey were leaving in order to go on their Honeymoon, and Freddy had tried to steal a kiss off Joey saying; "Mind if I kiss the bride?" in a pervy voice, but Joey smacked him across the face and had told him to fuck off, then allowed for her new husband to pick her up and carry her off to their destination - Limbo!

As everyone watches them leave, most of the girls are crying and dabbing their at their eyes with tissues. Tiffany even more so than most. "Ooh, that's so romantic! I just love weddings!" Tiffany gushed.

Chucky snorted and said in a determined manner; "I give it three months...one if she gets pregnant."

Freddy snickered. "Well, who would have thought that those two wanted to go honeymooning in Limbo! I would have thought the Bahamas or the Caribbean Islands or something, but oh no - it's got to be Limbo!" He scoffed.

Chucky nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, some people have weird taste. For example, there are four people who are all lovey dovey and crap!" He said, pointing over to the far corners and there are Bridget and Jason, and Needy and Michael apparently making out. Fortunately, Pinhead and Kirsty had sneaked off back to her apartment, so no one could see them make out, otherwise it would be SIX people making out before a disgusted Freddy and Chucky. "IF there's anymore weddings with these people, remind me not to go."

Freddy looked just about ready to puke and nodded enthusiastically before saying; "Ditto!"

* * *

_**Back at Kirsty's Apartment**_

Kirsty was unlocking the door to her apartment, and flipping the light switch on before stepping aside to let Pinhead in. "Well, here is my apartment. I know you don't wanna go back to Hell since Angelique and Dreamer might be waiting for you and figured you might like to stay here for a while."

Pinhead smiled sweetly to his new girlfriend. "It's perfectly fine with me. I'm sure I can make do with sleeping on the couch or something..."

Kirsty shook her head and moved closer to him. "Oh no, I have something much better in mind..." She took his hand and led him to her bedroom door and pushed it open. "Here's my bedroom, and I'm sure you won't mind...spending the night with me, hmmm?" She said in a suggestive manner.

"Well, of course - whatever you...think is right."

Kirsty grinned and moved in closer, then whispered into his ear; "Good, I was hoping you'd say that, because I seem to have misplaced my panties, so there'll be no detours tonight."

Pinhead gulped a little and looked questioningly into her eyes. "Kirsty, are you...are you trying to seduce me?"

Kirsty sensually brushed her hand down his chest. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Why don't you find out?"

Pinhead smirked, then without warning picked her up aggressively and carried her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them with his foot while she giggled like a schoolgirl. A flurry of loud thumping noises and moaning follow. Geez, don't know much about Joey and Elliot, but these two had one heck of a day for sure!

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes** - _YAY! It's finished! Well, the wedding part that is. More will come, not to worry. We still have a bunch to come yet I can assure you. I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Sorry for the intenseness of the sex scene. What can I say, I got carried away. Thanks for reading. Laura_


	16. An Unexpected Surprise

**Author Notes - **_Well, here is the next chapter to my wacky horror parody crossover. This is set a month after the wedding, people and things are set to get even more weirder - and Pinhead's in for a very big surprise. Hmmm. Anyway, I'm introducing the owner to the club. And no she is not me, despite having my nickname. For starters she's a lot more kickass to what I am, as I'm quite shy and softly spoken. Hmm. Enjoy. Laura _

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – An Unexpected Surprise

**_A Month Later - Kirsty's Apartment_**

It had been just a little over a month since Elliot and Joey's wedding, and not forgetting of course – the day Kirsty and Pinhead got together at long last, and the couple couldn't be any happier. They had tried for the first couple of weeks to keep their relationship a secret, but even the best kept secrets had to come out eventually. Well, in Pinhead and Kirsty's case – it was forced out, by a certain dream demon who caught them both snogging in the janitorial closet. But as far as everyone in the club was aware, Kirsty and Pinhead had yet to have sex with one another.

But they had! Many many times, and not just in the car back that day. And boy was it wonderful to keep that dirty little secret to themselves.

The couple had set up home together within Kirsty's spacious apartment. They were even thinking of moving to a house too. Now, you're thinking why on earth would Pinhead be living in the human realm and not residing where he truly belonged; in Hell. Well here's why; Pinhead had, a week after Elliot and Joey's wedding, requested to Leviathan - his boss/father - asylum away from Angelique, Lilith, Dreamer and any other female Cenobite or female demonic creature that were constantly sexually harrassing him.

It came to a head when Angelique and young Dreamer had him backed into a corner, both groping him and licking him, while Pistonhead - Dreamer's consort - watched on, not knowing whether to laugh about it or be angry that his girl was totally coming on to some other guy.

Pinhead had been completely stripped of his armour when the horny Cenobite women ripped it from him, leaving him completely naked, and that was when he managed to get the hell away and consult with Leviathan. He had still been completely naked when he met with the diamond God, making Leviathan question His son's current statis, but Pinhead practically pleaded. But thankfully, the deity agreed that he should stay with the human Kirsty Cotton, as He _'foreseen many great things'_ for the two of them.

What He meant by that, Pinhead didn't really know.

And so hence forth from that moment, to Angelique's and any other fangirlish female Cenobite's chagrin, Pinhead went to live with Kirsty Cotton. And since he had turned up to her home completely naked, Kirsty gave him some of her slimy ex husband Trevor's clothes that she hadn't gotten around to burning yet to wear until she could buy him his own wardrobe, and Pinhead had loved to wear normal clothes so much that he decided to wear them all the time, much to Freddy and co's amusement.

He looked utterly sexy in jeans and open necked shirts. He was, it would seem, a casual dresser - but a smart one though. But he would dress up in snappy suits and tuxedos if there was a special occasion, making him - again - look as dangerous and hot as James Bond.

But now, one month on, bright and early this fine morning, Kirsty and Pinhead risen from their bed at the same time, and both smiled to one another.

"Good morning, you." Kirsty smiled.

Pinhead leaned in to her and kissed her deeply on the lips. "Good morning to you too Kirsty." He murmured to her, staring so deeply into her eyes. He didn't want to tear them away. "How are you feeling today, my darling?"

"I'm ok." She replied with a coo, running a hand along his chest enticingly. "In fact, I'm feeling a little...hungry..." She continued with a slight seductive smile tugging her lips.

Pinhead gulped. "Well, I best get up and make you some breakfa-"

But before the naive Cenobite could rise up from the bed, Kirsty pushed him back down onto the bed and got on top of him, straddling him. The hunger was very evident in her eyes, but it was not for food.

"Oh no, Pinny. I'm not hungry for..._food._"

Pinhead's mouth formed an 'O' when he realised what she meant and what she had in mind for the menu. And it wasn't food indeed.

"Oh, I see." He smirked.

The two were just about ready for another round of passionate sex when Kirsty suddenly turned a nasty tinge of green, and threw a hand over her mouth, gagging.

"Kirsty..." Pinhead inquired. "...are you alright?"

Kirsty didn't answer. Instead, she gagged and wretched, removing herself from him - running toward the bathroom, but she didn't make it. She threw up all over the floor, making Pinhead wince at the forceness of her wretches.

She emerged minutes later, looking totally drained of life. This throwing up thing had happened the previous morning too.

"Kirsty..." Pinhead soothed, holding out his hand.

"Oh Pinny, what's wrong me? I can't stop throwing up, I've gained weight, my breasts are sore - and they're swollen..."

"There are some benefits." Pinhead pervily mentioned, staring to her indeed larger breasts, and wriggling his eyebrows, somewhat taking Kirsty's mind off the situation.

"Oi you! Cheeky boy!" She giggled, playfully slapping him. She was beginning to feel a little better.

Pinhead smiled to her and took her hand. "It'll be ok, my sweet. Whatever it is that's wrong, we'll get through it together, like we always do."

Kirsty smiled softly. "Thank you Pinny. That's very sweet. I think the best thing to do now is to go to my doctor and see what he says."

"Good thinking." Pinhead said. "Well, you want me to come with you?"

"No." Kirsty said. "You have those morons to look after at the club. I'll go by myself. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Pinhead asked, getting up from the bed and encircling her in his arms.

"Yes, really. I'm very sure. You go to the club and I'll meet you there on the way back." Kirsty told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and making her way back to the bathroom - and this time for a shower.

"Very well. I wish you the best of luck then, and hope that there's nothing sinister going on.

"PINHEAD!" Kirsty squealed. "Don't frighten me!"

"Sorry." Pinhead said, hanging his head in shame.

Little did the couple know, despite the obvious symptoms that were staring them in the face, that there was far from anything sinister going on with Kirsty's body. But how would they take it, that was the thing...?

* * *

**_Much Later on - The Club_**

"LET ME GO, YOU FUCKERS!" Chucky yelled at the top of his tiny lungs as Freddy, Jason and Michael grabbed a hold of him and headed for the ceiling fan.

"Time for Chucky to take a little spin!" Freddy declared, laughing evilly.

Chucky's angry facial expression turned to sheer terror and panic - this had happened to him before and he hated it.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed, thrashing and kicking about as Freddy tied him to the fan. "You'll regret this, you shitheads! You'll come to curse the day you ever messed with the Lakeshore Strangler!"

Freddy shrugged and said; "Yadda yadda ya!" with a yawn.

After they made sure that Chucky was tied securely to the fan, Freddy jumped down and flicked the fan switch on. "I now declare the _CHUCKY MERRY GO ROUND _open!"

The fan suddenely started to spin round, very gradually picking up speed as it went around.

"I FUCKING HATE THELOTOF YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone stood back, laughing their asses off as poor Chucky spun round and round.

"Dizzy, I'm so dizzy! My head is spinning! Like a whirlpool, it never ends...!" Freddy sang as Chucky cursed and yelled.

After a while, Pinhead - who was pretty much against punishing Chucky in such a manner - came to Freddy's side. "As amusing as this is, Frederick, I do believe Charles has had enough. Let him down."

Freddy looked at Pinhead like he was crazy. "No way! Chucky can never not have enough spin around fun. Lighten up, Pinboy!"

While Pinhead rolled his eyes in annoyance, the boys were unaware that a new person had entered the room.

"Now, now boys. What have I told you about tying Chucky to the fan?"

Everyone whirled around to see a tall young woman in her twenties with dark hair and eyes, dressed in smart clothing, standing there - tapping her foot impatiently and her arms crossed.

Meet the manager of the club, an orphaned millionairess who founded the club six years previously and build it up from nothing, with Pinhead's help. She went by the name of LJ. No one knew of her true name but her, and that's the way she liked it. And it was no big secret that both her and Freddy hated each others' guts.

Freddy groaned the building down. "Oh no, Queen Bitch is here! Run for your life!" He grumbled as his eyes met with LJ's.

"Shut up, Krueger!" She sneered, slapping Freddy upside on the head.

While Freddy mumbled swear words under his breath, Pinhead walked over to the lady. "Ah, Miss LJ - a pleasure as always." He said, pouring on the charm as he always did when a lady was present, and taking her hand to lightly kiss it.

LJ blushed and put her head to one side, fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh you!" She giggled.

Freddy tutted and put his eyes up. "Kiss ass!" He grunted at Pinhead - who just glared murderously at him.

LJ also glared momentarily at Freddy before glancing back at Pinhead. "So, Pinhead, you're the sensible one. Tell me, what the hell happened? Why's Chucky tied to the fan?" She asked.

Pinhead took a breath but before he could say anything, Freddy pushed himself forward and knocked Pinhead out of the way. "The little weasel lit a cheery bomb and put it down my pants!" He bawled.

LJ narrowed her eyes at Freddy. "Is your name Pinhead?" She asked sarcastically.

Freddy looked to her in bemusement. "N-o-o..." He answered warily.

"Then SHUT UP! I'm asking Pinhead, not you!" LJ snapped back.

Freddy walked back over to his chair, sitting down to sulk. "Cocky, wise ass bitch!" He mumbled.

LJ pointedly ignored Freddy and turned her attention back over to Pinhead. "You were about to say, Pin-darling?"

Pinhead nodded obediently. "Well, Frederick is correct. Charles did indeed light a small explosive and put it down his trousers. We decided to punish him, but tying him to the ceiling fan was not something I agreed to. It was childish, I know, but what Charles did was dangerous." Pinhead told her.

LJ nodded her head. "Sure, it's a dangerous thing to do - but so totally hilarious! I would have given anything to see Freddy's ass explode!"

As LJ and Pinhead laughed at Freddy's expense, the burnt dream demon leapt out of his seat and lunged at them - flicking his finger knives. "I'LL MAKE YOUR ASS FUCKIN' EXPLODE IF YA DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP - KNOW ALL BITCH!"

Pinhead stood in front of LJ in order to protect her, put she placed a hand to his arm as a way of letting him know she was alright. "Don't worry, Pin-darling. I can take care of myself. As for you, Krueger, if you so much as cut my little finger with the edge of one of your knives, I'll kick your burnt ass out of this club! Never forget that I own this place! Now, all of you, stop acting like a bunch of toddlers and act your ages!"

Meanwhile, everyone had forgotten that Chucky was still tied to the fan and he was just...hanging from it. "HEY, GET ME THE FUCK DOWN NOW!" He yelled angrily.

LJ glanced at Pinhead. "Pin-darling, would you be a dear and get Chucky down for me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Pinhead nodded in complience. "With pleasure, Miss LJ."

Pinhead walked over to the fan and, with his demonic powers, made the ropes which were bounding the poor doll disappear. Chucky screamed as he plummeted to the floor, landing on his face - Pinhead having attempted to catch him in his arms but missed.

Chucky was not best pleased with the Cenobite. "YOU STUPID, PINNED FACED FUCKER! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE GOTTEN ME DOWN NORMALLY, YOU LAZY MOTHER FUCKING CENOBITE JERK!"

Pinhead fixed him a cold stare with his with his smouldering black eyes, while everyone else laughed. "Now now, Charles. It could not be helped. Now, stop cursing and insulting my appearence, or your suffering will be legendary!"

As everyone still laughed hard over the doll's fall, Chucky got himself up off the floor but then started to stumble about with the dizzyness. "OOOOOOOHHHH!" Chucky moaned, holding his head with both hands while Pinhead bent over and picked him up.

"Are you ok, Charles?" The demon asked.

"Dude, I don't feel so hot...I ...think I'm gonna..." At that precise moment, as if on cue, Chucky abruptly puked up all over Pinhead.

"EEEEEWWWWWWW! GROSS!" Everyone groaned, except for Pinhead whom just merely glanced down to his chest and regarded it cooly.

He set the doll back down and then waved a hand across where Chucky had vomited, making it all disappear with his powers.

Freddy looked at Chucky like he was disgusting. "Keep the hell away from me, you sick bag. I don't want you puking up all over me!" He snarled as Chucky neared him, then getting another slap across the head by LJ again.

"I swear to God, Krueger! If ya don't stop acting like a jerk, I mean it, I'll-"

"You'll...what..." Freddy rudely interrupted "...set _'Pin-darling'_ on me? Oooooh, I'm soooo scared!"

LJ glanced at Pinhead and nodded her head in approval, then the Cenobite gestured with his hand and a hooked chain came flying toward Freddy, impaling his ear and tugging it.

"ARRAAGGH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Freddy yelled as LJ walked over to him.

"I rest my case!" She declared. "Alright, Pinhead, you can let him go now. But be warned, Krueger, you'll get more than a hooked ear if you carry on being a prick! Understand?"

Freddy rubbed at his damaged ear as he glared at LJ. "Yes, mommy! I'll be a good little boy now!" Freddy said in a mock child's voice, then spinning round on his heel and walking back to his seat.

While LJ sneered at him, Freddy folded his arms and looked at LJ suspiciously. "So, apart from coming here to make my life a misery, to what do we owe the honour of your visit, little piggy?"

LJ glared at Freddy for a moment, then looked to the other men in the room and clapped her hands together. "Ah yes, I'm here to tell you guys this place is gonna be shut for a month - for renovations. There seems to be quite a bit of asbestos in the roof so that needs to be taken out..."

Freddy burst out laughing. "And we're supposed to give a fuck about that why?"

Chucky began to tug at his ginger hair. "Oh fuck! Aw we'll have no where to go now!"

LJ rolled her eyes. "Freddy - shut the fuck up! And Chucky - calm down. I'm getting to the good part. I'm here to send you guys on a bit of a vacation. A road trip if you will."

Freddy was as quiet as he has ever been in his whole life. "We're listening..."

LJ continued. "I'm lending you guys my camper van and where you go is entirely up to you. All expenses are paid and plus I'll be giving you all cash to spend on keep, and not for stupid stuff!" She said, and looked at Freddy when she said the last part.

Freddy glared before nodding his head. "Hmmm, yeah - sounds good. But...why are you being so nice to us. You're a freakin' witch most of the time."

Pinhead sent one of his chains to shut Freddy up. "Frederick, don't be so rude. Miss LJ is doing something nice for us, must we question it? I say we go for it. Thank you, Miss LJ. Can I take my new girlfriend Kirsty on this trip?" The Cenobite asked.

LJ nodded her head. "Of course you can. Everyone here can take a friend, or girlfriend - whatever. So tell me, Pinhead, how is everything going with this Kirsty girl?"

Pinhead smiled the minute Kirsty's name was mentioned. "Yes, everything is going great. We have been...dating for about a month now. We seem to have a real...deep understanding, but we're taking things one step at a time..."

Freddy chuckled. "Yeah, that's Pinboy's way of saying he hasn't gotten any with her yet!"

Pinhead and LJ glared at the dream demon again, but Pinhead smirked inwardly for Freddy or anyone present in the room this moment in time did not know of what happened between him and Kirsty the previous month in the back of Tiffany's car. Oh they'd found out it was Tiffany's car they had had sex in the back of because Tiffany had stated how she had found buttons all over the seat and a discarded pair of panties, which she'd at the time accused Chucky of playing away and slapped him across the head for, but the innocent doll had insisted that he never did such a thing - and Tiffany grudgingly believed him after a while.

"Leave him alone, Krueger!" LJ spat at Freddy for mocking Pinhead. "I think it's sweet!"

It was at that moment that Kirsty Cotton entered the building, back from her trip from the doctors, and the moment Pinhead saw her he hurried over to her and wrapped her up in a big hug then spun her around, with LJ gushing and her heart swelling. "Oh that's so romantic!" She said.

Freddy and Chucky both looked ill. "Huh, I think it's sickening!" Chucky said.

"Oh come on Chucky," LJ teased, pinching the doll's cheek "You can't tell me that you and Tiffany weren't all love's young dream at one time?"

Chucky shrugged and muttered "Meh..."

LJ smiled then clapped her hands. "Right, so I'll leave you to it then. Work starts tomorrow so you better all be packed and ready to go. And Pinhead, make sure Freddy behaves himself."

"HEY!" Freddy yelled.

"Ah shaddup, Krueger!" LJ shot back, making her way out of the building and leaving the keys to the camper van with Pinhead.

Once the manager of the club left, everyone began to hurriedly make arrangements for this road trip vacation thing, while Pinhead and Kirsty seemed to be in a deep and serious conversation.

Pinhead noticed how pale and ill Kirsty looked, of course remembering back to earlier that day, first thing in the morning - how she had rushed to the john to puke. He was worried for her now. "Kirsty, is everything fine? How did the doctors go? What did he say?" He asked as she looked to him with a serious frown and he wondered if he did something wrong.

"Pinhead..." She said quietly, taking a hold of his hand "...remember last month at the reception, how we...you know, in the back of the car?"

Pinhead smirked at the memory. "Of course, why do you ask?" He inquired.

"You didn't put a glove on." Kirsty said.

"What?" Pinhead was confused, what did she mean by a glove? "I do not wear _'gloves'_ Kirsty." He stated innocently, not realising she meant something else.

Kirsty looked like she was agonising with something, like she was keeping the biggest secret going and that she would explode any minute. "Well I should have known this might happen, I knew I should have taken a rubber with me but no I told myself there's no way it was going to happen because you told me it would be safe and not to mention I was on birth control but then again they're not always sufficient. Damn, maybe they should also include demon protected or something, or doesn't count..."

Kirsty was just babbling now and Pinhead did not understand to what it was she was specifying. He had to calm her down to try and see what she was getting at. He took a hold of her shoulders and gripped them as gently as he could. "Kirsty, as much as I love to hear your incoherent babbling, I do not understand what you are trying to tell me." He said in a gentle manner.

Kirsty's eyes locked onto his as she opened her purse up. "Well, here's a clue. I took the liberty of taking one after the doctor told me, just in case he was wrong." She shifted around in her purse and pulled out what looked like a white stick and handed it to him.

He looked to the object and then regarded her confusedly. "Um, Kirsty - what has this stick got to do with anything?"

Kirsty pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look inside there." She pointed to a spot on the stick and Pinhead sees a tiny pink cross - but he still isn't getting the big picture and looked even more confused.

"Um, a tiny cross? What has a tiny cross got to do with anything?"

Kirsty was beginning to loose her patience. How hard was it to tell this guy something so life changing and important? "Ok, that's it! I thought I'd take it at your pace and see if you cottoned on, but it looks like I might as well be straight forward." She took a breath. "I'm pregnant, Pinhead."

The pin headed Cenobite gaped at her in shock, not sure if he really believed it and looked to the stick again.

"Pregnant, Kirsty?" He asked, looking confused - like he'd never heard of the term, of course he had, but he was just in a state of shock.

Kirsty sighed. "Yeah, you know - a baby!" She said sarcastically.

"What? I mean...erm. Are...are you absolutely sure? Because you never know this might be a false..."

Kirsty then flipped her purse and out came a dozen more white sticks called home pregnancy tests, all having plus signs on them.

"...alarm." Pinhead said, finishing off what he was saying.

"Positive! One hundred per cent sure, Pinhead. The doctor gave me a thorough examination this morning, and he told me I'm gonna be a mommy. And guess what...?"

Pinhead gulped.

"You're gonna be a daddy!"

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -**_ Hmmm, so Kirsty and Pinhead are gonna be parents? Did ya see that one coming? Or was it a complete surprise? Well, I know a couple of my other stories have Kirsty becoming pregnant to Pinhead but they were serious fics and this is a parody and I figured it would be fun to let them have a kid in a story where we're not really taking ourselves seriously with the story. Hope you like anyway. I thought that it would be as funny as hell and I have already chosen a name for the little tyke and the personality it is to have - and I'm having so much fun. You will not be disappointed. Anyway, until next time - bye for now and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Laura_


	17. Road Trip Plans

**Author Notes** - _So here is what happens next after Pinhead is told he is gonna be a daddy. How will he take this? And where exactly are the gang gonna go first on this road trip? Read on and find out. Laura xxx_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen - Road Trip Plans

The great high and mighty, fearless Pinhead of Hell stood staring at his girlfriend in complete and utter shock and dismay - mouth hung wide open like a Venus Fly Trap. The Cenobite was usually never lost for words, and always had something to say; he was never speechless, but it's like they say - there's a first time for everything. And let's face it, he had a right to be speechless.

"Pinhead?" Kirsty said, shaking him a little. "Please, say...something. Anything! ?" She pleaded.

No response. He just stood there gawking at her. But what exactly could he say? He had just been told by his girlfriend of only one month that he was going to be a father - and he was just not ready for such a responsibility.

He just couldn't picture himself changing diapers, or late night feeding, reading bedtime stories, playing peek a boo...

"PINHEAD!"

"Yes?"

Kirsty shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Pinhead, we're gonna have a baby...please, tell me something. The first thing that pops into your head...I don't care. I just need to know how you feel."

Pinhead began to open his mouth then shut it, as he couldn't find the right word to say or describe how he was feeling. But he was sure that 'shocked' would be the best thing to say how he was.

A father? Him? Ok, well he might have thought this was either Charles or Frederick pulling a prank on him but since Kirsty was serious and not to mention seeing all those plus signs on those sticks, he knew that this was no joke and he and Kirsty were going to be parents. How was he supposed to tell her without making it seem like he didn't care or something?

She gazed expectedly at him, wanting him to say something...ANYTHING...she didn't care...she just couldn't stand the silence...

But then...

"Am...am I the father?"

Oh dear. Not THAT.

Kirsty gawked at him like he had just informed her that her butt looked huge in her skirt. "What? !" She spat. "No Pinhead, FREDDY'S the father!" When Pinhead's visage took on a bewildered look at her sarcastic statement, she rolled her eyes, inwardly _'eeewed'_ at the Freddy being the father comment, and continued. "OF COURSE YOU'RE THE FATHER, PINWIT! How can you SAY that? ! I've only ever slept with you over the past month and no one else!"

After her little outburst, and feeling somewhat bad after the way she had just yelled at him, she calmed herself down and took his hand. When all said and done, he was in shock and people say the stupidest things when they're in shock. And besides, this was a happy event. "I'm...I'm sorry Pinny."

The new father to be smiled to her. "Apology excepted, and I must apologise to you too, Kirsty. I'm a little stunned but I... I think that given time I can get used to the idea but I'd never would have seen this coming…"

"Neither did I," Kirsty said after a moment before looking to Pinhead again, "But perhaps we should keep this to ourselves until we find the right time to tell everyone."

"Agreed! I mean absolutely of course. I think we shouldn't go telling anyone else about this until at a later date or so. But for now, we should be as normal as possible, and act naturally. So, let's go see what the others are up to, shall we my dear."

They then went to go and find the rest of the gang standing outside and saw them loading up suitcases into the back of the van.

"Wow that was fast, I wouldn't have thought they would get all their things ready in such a short time." Kirsty said.

Pinhead smiled and kissed Kirsty on the cheek. "Well I suppose this will be our first road trip together, and Leviathan knows where we're to go first. But I'll go and grab our things Kirsty, just wait for me here."

Then Pinhead disappeared, off to go their apartment - hurrying to pack for them and also to buying other necessities as he had no idea what should happen with Kirsty being a month pregnant and all, but he best be prepared for anything. Leviathan, he was going to be a daddy! Oh man what was he going to do?

Well, all he knew was that he had to be there for Kirsty in her time of need - and their baby of course.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the others, Freddy was tossing lots of suitcases in the back and somehow had thrown Chucky in but didn't notice, not even when Chucky was yelling at him over the pile of luggage now on top of him.

"You know I haven't had a good vacation in a while, not to mention could use a change and meet new people you know and get wasted." Freddy was thinking of all the stuff he was going to do. Oh what fun it was and it was going to be just them boys.

"Yo Freddy, think fast!"

Freddy turned, wondering who called him, only to have a suitcase fly straight into his face and falling to the ground and soon other baggage came on to him, burying him under it all.

Chucky, who managed to pull himself out and coming out to now see Freddy being covered with the bags, started laughing. "Ha serves you right, fucker! Now how does it feel!"

Freddy couldn't say anything, not with all those bags on top of him but still gave the finger over in Chucky's direction before he went to push them off him.

Jesus on a stick! What the fuck are in those bags? They weighed a ton each but somehow he got them all off and then went to glare over at the person who threw them only to see it was the girls from before, and Angelique was with them.

Needy and Bridget were both discussing something and talking rather excitedly while Angelique and Lilith were having one of their tiffs as they were trying to insult each other over their latest fashion sense and ofcourse fighting over Pinhead.

"Oh give it up, Princess! Xipe has no desires for you, and why would he!"

"Hmp, like Leviathan's favourite son would ever be attracted to your granny ass! He wants me, I know that - and I'm gonna make him see!"

Tiffany who was arguing on her cell over something and yelling at the person on the other end, "If you don't clean up that shit I swear I'll fire your ass and I mean it, you're my agent dammit!".

Then finally there was Ginger being the one in front of the whole posse and removing something from her pocket and taking out a small joint and putting it to her lips. She then went to find a lighter and lit it before looking over at Freddy. "Hey, what's up besides looking like a burnt piece of shit? !"

Chucky snickered and Freddy glared at him before looking back at Ginger.

"The hell you doing here?" Freddy asked, and Chucky too was thinking along the same lines as to why they're here and with suitcases too they might add.

Ginger took a deep drag of her joint before she walked over towards him, removed it from her lips and then blew the smoke right into his face, making him try breath in the stuff.

Ah weed! Not the weak crappy kind they sell down at K-mart but the good shit which he liked a lot. Excellent for getting off high. He hoped he remember to pack some and if not maybe Ging wouldn't mind giving some of hers though might like the one in her mouth better since he might like the taste of what's on her lips and all.

He barely even noticed as he was probably still getting off the sweet smell or was it looking down at Ginger's top seeing how he could see the top of those curvy breasts before hearing Ginger say something to him.

"We got invited. Duh!" Ginger muttered at the dream demon.

Freddy watched as she went to load her suitcase in the back of the van while Freddy was busy taking in the lowrider jeans she was wearing, and could practically see the G-string, when she moved in to push her stuff in along with their's and was it him or did he see a sorta small tail sticking out from behind her butt? Oh nice, he liked the look of those and wonder how it would be without those pesky jeans in the way.

Then his thoughts restarted themselves and did a double take, the words processing what she just said about being invited and then yelled; WHAT ! ! ?"

Most of the guys gawked over to the girls and they too were busy loading their suitcases as Tiffany said; "It's nice to go on a vacation together, Chucky. You know it so nice of you to have us come along. To think I might have thought you might have decided to go and ditch me to go and find some hookers but I guess the thought never crossed your mind when you invited us."

"But...Tiff, we didn't invite you." Chucky said confusedly.

Tiffany's smile melted. "So...who...did...?"

The group turned, seeing as Needy and Bridget walk over to Michael and Jason and kiss them both on the cheek and say; "Thanks for inviting us, you're so sweet to do that."

Ginger then pointed to the two lumbering giants with their girlfriends, "They sent us a text not too long ago, telling us what you guys were up to and we decided to tag along for the ride. Real sweet of you to take us all for a road trip."

Freddy and Chucky then turned to glare over at Jason and Michael.

"WHAT! YOU FUCKING DUMB MUTES!" Freddy yelled. "WHY DID YA HAVE TO GO BLOODY SPOIL THINGS LIKE THAT! THIS WAS JUST GONNA BE FOR THE BOYS! AND PINHEAD!"

Then Chucky, while Freddy took time to take a breath, said; "Yeah seriously way to kill the mood by dragging these broads with us! Just what we don't need - a group of annoying nags and I thought Pinny boy was the worst of them."

Kirsty then stepped forward and slapped both Chucky and Freddy round the heads to make them shut up. "Too bad, you two, cos I'm going! We're ALL going! Plus, it'll be mine and Pinny's first vacation together. So do us a favour and shut up, why don'tcha?"

"Oh yeah way to tell them girlfriend!" Ginger called out before grabbing something from her duffle bag and holding a bottle of vodka out for them; "This calls to celebrate, how about a swig."

Kirsty shook her head, knowing in her condition there's no way she was going to be doing some drinking for a while. She had her baby to think about now, and rightly so.

Ginger shrugged her shoulders. "Your loss then!" She then turned to the others, holding it up for the rest to see and asked; "Ok then, who wants some?"

Freddy, Chucky, Jennifer, Lilith and Angelique all raised their hands while the others plainly didn't want to get drunk as they didn't want to remember the first thing they did going on a roadtrip was getting drunk as skunks.

Meanwhile Pinhead returned and carrying a bunch of suitcases with him, like about five baggages in each arm. He carried them all like they weighed less than a feather, but really they weighed a ton. "Kirsty I'm back." He then noticed the commotion and Freddy and Chucky fighting over the bottle of vodka before he turned to Kirsty. "Um, what did I just miss?"

"Nothing, just a few people who decided to get wasted is all." Kirsty said nonchalantly while looking to the load Pinhead had. "Um, are all those bags necessary?"

Pinhead looking to the cargo he brought and then nodded. "Yes, although I may have made a quick trip down to the bookstore and brought some reading material for the road."

Kirsty looked at him then to one of the bags that had one of the books poking out from the side and see a picture of a stork with a baby on its cover. She gave him a shock look before hurrying to cover it. "Yeah great idea, bring them along while we're on trip where everyone can see it!"

"Come on Kirsty don't be like that…"

While Pinhead was trying to reason with his secret pregnant girlfriend, Freddy was having trouble loading one of the suitcases in, and it turned out to belong to the Fritzgerald sisters.

"Geez what are you girls carrying in these things? Bodies? !"

Ginger and Bridget looked to each other and rolled their eyes, before Ginger said; "Actually that's none of your business so why don't you zip it, get your ass in gear and move it!"

"Oh and if I don't what?" He sneered over at Ginger who then stood right up to him, looked him hard in the eye and gave a growl that meant trouble if he didn't stop putting his nose in other people's things.

"I'm make you into Freddy Jerky that's what!"

Ginger looked ready to pounce on him but was held back by Bridget who tried to calm her sister down before she did something she may have regretted. Eventually, she did - thanks to her producing a bag full of jerky strips from her purse. The shy Fritzergerald handed a strip to her het up sister, and Ginger began quietly munching away while glaring angrily at Freddy all the same.

Bridget, seeing everyone gawking in bewilderment, said; "Time of the month, you'll get use to it."

Chucky couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Boy you sure have a way with the ladies…" He said to the angry dream demon.

Pinhead, having missed most of the commotion, went to put his and Kirsty's suitcases - the last of them. But he was just in time for the biggest question of all and this one was brought up by Freddy himself.

"Hey, who's gonna drive?"

Not many raised their hand to volunteer but Pinhead was the one to speak up; "Why, me Frederick, of course."

Freddy laughed out loud while looking at him as if he would believe him to be the one driving. "_YOU_? Hell no Pinny! You drive like an old woman! By the time we get to where we wanna go we'd be fucking skeletons! And Chucky can't drive cos, well - lets face it he's a midget and can't see over the dashboard. Jason is a moron who can't read the signs let alone handle a gear stick. Michael ditto. And there is no way I'm letting the ladies hog the love mobile!"

Everyone was glaring angrily at Freddy and most were probably ready to beat his brains out.

Pinhead rolled his eyes. "What, so YOU want to drive Frederick? No I cannot permit that! You drive too fast, swear at pedestrians, knock over old people on purpose and drive along sidewalks!"

Freddy tried to look innocent as well as shocked as he scoffed; "I do not!"

"Do too!"

Freddy scowled and pouted immaturely and crossed his arms; "Do not!"

Pinhead got up in Freddy's face and yelled; "DO TOOOOO!"

And this carried on with the two arguing while everyone watched and it was like watching one of those tennis matches that had the ball going inbetween the courts and wondered who would be the one who got the game, set, match until Kirsty stepped in to stop it - thinking enough was enough and didn't want to see anymore of this embarrassment, especially when most of it was coming from the father of her baby.

Kirsty went over and grabbed Pinhead's arm and pulled him away. "Honey, its ok. I'll drive." She thought it might help settle things but Pinhead turned to her like she'd grown another head or something.

"No Kirsty, you cannot drive in your condition - oooops!"

Pinhead saw Kirsty looking at him with a face that screamed; _'way-to-go-you-idiot!'_ They turned to see the others looking confused, not really sure what they're getting at.

"What condition are you talking about?" Chucky inquired. "You're not saying what I think you are..."

"Well..." Before Pinhead could say anything Kirsty elbowed him in the stomach, "No no, he's being silly, in fact I'm fit as a fiddle and unlike the rest of you I have a driver's license. How would you go and explain to the police if they catch us while on the road?"

Jennifer simply raised her hand. "That's easy, we can always play _'Hello Titty'_ that always work for me." Jennifer piped up and everyone turned to her with a funny look. She simply shrugged. "What? ! It always keeps me from getting a ticket as long as they see these babies."

She then was about to lift her shirt but Needy stopped her, telling her it wasn't necessary - much to the relief of the girls and Pinhead but to the disappointment of the guys.

So it was decided that Kirsty would be the one driving and after some arguing over who got the passenger seat, Pinhead coming out victorious and Freddy grumbling as he took a seat in the back but wasn't too sad for long as he got to sit next to Ginger who wasn't that pleased. But suppose it's better with him then to sit with her sister right at the back and giggling like a schoolgirl, same as Needy as Jason and Michael were having fun with them and all.

Chucky however was not a happy camper as he got forced to sit in a baby seat and was wondering why he had to. "For your own protection sweetheart." Tiffany said as she buckled in Chucky, although while buckling him in, he look like a miniature version of Hannibal Lector in a strait jacket with a dog muzzle on his face and he was growling wondering why he had to wear one.

"Oh, it's just part of the ensemble. It was on for a two for one sale down at the mall and besides I think it looks good on you."

Freddy snickered. "Yeah it looks really adorable, baby Chucky!" He couldn't resist saying that.

Chucky began to sputter curses but they came out as grunts and groans and Freddy merely laughed his head off at the restrained and gagged doll. "What's that Chucky? I can't understand a word you're saying."

Lilith and Angelique meanwhile had both wanted to sit with Pinhead so they could flirt and grope him some more, but since he got passenger seat and was sat next to Kirsty they were forced to sit in with the others and the two were trying to ignore each other's company for as long as possible.

"Ok, everybody buckled in?" Kirsty called out as she settled herself behind the wheel.

Everybody nodded, or just grunted at her, which was good enough for her, and she set off for the road, leaving the club all locked up and secure, and ready for its month long refurbishment.

* * *

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

"Are we there yet? !" Freddy moaned as he slouched in his seat.

"Freddy, we haven't even left the area yet!" Kirsty shot back at the moaning dream demon who was fidgeting and messing around when they had barely started their trip yet.

"Well, if I were driving, we'd get somewhere where we wanna go in a flash!" Freddy muttered.

"Yes, well you're NOT driving - thank Leviathan!" Pinhead shot at Freddy, giving him a withering look. "And I suggest you silence that mouth before I come over there and..."

"Pinny, it's ok, just ignore him." Kirsty reasoned with her boyfriend whilst trying to keep her eyes on the road.

Soon Jennifer also started getting bored and decided to reach over towards the dashboard, where unfortunately Pinhead was sat, and ended up brushing against him and pushing her cleavage in his face as she turned the dial of the radio. "Hey this trip is boring! I say we should put on some music."

Everyone in the long run thought it was a good idea, but as she passed one music station, and a familiar song played, Needy was NOT a happy bunny as the lyrics played;

_"Through the trees I will find you..."_

Needy screamed and everyone was looking to her as if she was going crazy before Pinhead managed to turn off the music.

Before long, Needy started to calm herself down.

"Are you ok Needy…" Bridget asked slowly, trying to make sure her friend was alright.

Everyone watched carefully and seemed wary of how her reaction would be as she pushed her hair out of her face and then fixed her glasses. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just I don't really like that song, or the band. Bastards!"

"No kidding!" Ginger said, agreeing with Needy. "Who in their right minds wants to listen to these wannabes? Anyways, where's the good rock for fuck's sakes?"

Ginger pushed Jennifer to the side and began to turn the dial around until she got to the rock station and found a good song playing. "Ohh yeah now that's what I'm talking about!" Ginger sat back down and the rest of the gang began to listen to the music and some singing along.

_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy (Poor boy)  
I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
Little high, little low  
Any way the wind blows  
Doesn't really matter to me, to me _

_Mama just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life has just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooh  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters _

_Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye, everybody  
I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, oooooooh (Anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all _

The guitar solo came on and Freddy was doing an air guitar while Ginger watched and then took a picture as they all hoot and holler to the music.  
_  
I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me  
(Galileo) Galileo (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico-o-o-o-o  
I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity _

_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go  
Let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go  
Let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go  
Let me go (Will not let you go)  
Let me go (Will not let you go) (Never, never, never, never)  
Let me go, o, o, o, o  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
(Oh mama mia, mama mia) Mama Mia, let me go  
Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me! _

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here _

Then it was Ginger and Jennifer doing air guitar and not ones to be outdone, Angelique and Lilith join in, trying to see who can do a better air guitar solo.  
_  
(Oooh yeah, Oooh yeah) _

_Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me _

_Any way the wind blows..._

And so, the van packed with head banging, rocking out slashers rode down the narrow country roads, heading for lord knows where...

Where shall they head first?

~ To Be continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _And thus that was the start of their road trip. Where they're going only this crazy author knows, but hey keep your eyes peeled cos you might catch sight of this crazy bunch on the road. LOL. Laura xxx_


	18. Clowning Around

**Author Notes **- _Hello again. I hope you're stil enjoying. I know, it's the Monsters' CLUB, and they're not at the club, but hey the madness can follow the gang, right? LOL. Not to worry; this road trip won't be forever. So here is the next part to the road trip. It's gonna be maaaaaaad! LOL. Hope you like. Enjoy. Laura xxx_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen - Clowning Around

The road trip was as you would expect. Pinhead and Kirsty sat up front, Kirsty driving and Pinhead in the passenger seat - and acting like a pair of loved up teenagers. Every now and again, Kirsty's hand would find itself sneakily running up and down Pinhead's thigh and if she felt a little more courageous she let it rest on his crotch - much to the disgust of the rest of the gang.

Ah yes - the rest of the gang. Well, every trip needs a passenger on board suffering from travel sickness and much to everyone's annoyance and Freddy's disgust, Jason and Michael were stricken bad with it - both at the same time oddly enough.

Numerous stops were taken, with the two masked giants dashing out of the van and scurrying off into shrubbery to puke. Even Kirsty was puking, but that was because of her morning sickness - but no one was any the wiser and figured she was suffering from travel sickness along with the lumbering giants.

Chucky was still strapped into his baby seat, unable to move and cursing all the way through the obstuction to his face. He was completely helpless when Jason needed to puke and the van wasn't stopped in time it was spewed all over him - much to the amusement of Freddy. Tiffany graciously cleaned her hubby up, while Chucky glared at both Jason and Freddy.

Angelique and Lilith were still arguing, since they had no choice but to sit together, but every now and again Jennifer, just to be annoying and who was sat behind them, would kick the back of their seats so the two had to work together to get back at her. But eventually, they went back to having their petty argument - over Pinhead more so than anything.

Bridget and Needy were still giggling like a pair of excited school girls, playing cards with their respective boyfriends Jason and Michael who were now starting to get used to travelling and no longer feeling sick - especially since they were both given a stick of barley sugar each to suck on.

Ginger was sat with Freddy, trying her best to ignore him and his annoying ways; his constant fidgeting, his attempts to hit on her. Oh she would dearly love it if she could just bite him - that would so teach him, but Bridget told her not to.

But, it wouldn't be a trip now if there wasn't the familiar cry of;_ "Are we there yet?"_ and this trip had it alright. It was driving Pinhead insane...!

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

**"NO!"**

The annoying constant whine of Freddy Krueger was beginning to drive Pinhead crazy as they drove along in the van and the Cenobite viciously spun round to face the dream demon - glaring coldly to him.

"One more word, Krueger - ONE MORE - and I shall personally see to it that you shall suffer like no other. Is that clear?" Pinhead snarled.

Freddy smirked and flashed Pinhead the thumbs up sign. "Whatever you say, daddy. I'll be good."

Pinhead shot Freddy a suspicious expression, thinking he was up to something, as he slowly turned back round and looked to the road in front of them - earning a sympathetic tap on the hand by Kirsty. "Don't let him get to you, sweetheart. Don't give him the satisfaction." She soothed, giving his hand a quick squeeze and giving him a sweet look.

Pinhead was just about to tell Kirsty that she was right, and was leaning over to kiss her on the cheek but then - along it came again, more whinier and more childlike and annoying as ever just as Pinhead's lips were inches from touching Kirsty's cheek.

**"ARE...WE...THERE...YET?"**

That was it! That was the last straw!

Pinhead unstrapped his seatbelt and lunged at Freddy, who screamed like a girl, while everyone was trying to stay out of his way as the usually cool Cenobite grabbed his throat and throttled him until the whole van was shaking.

Kirsty stopped the van and tried to pull Pinhead off Freddy;not an easy task all said and done, considering how strong Pinhead was. "Sweetheart, calm down! Let go of him. I think he's had enough." She pleaded with her boyfriend. This was the last thing she needed right now - to be pregnant and have the father of her baby fighting with the burnt jerky from the club.

Pinhead looked to Kirsty briefly before saying; "I'll say when he had enough, and that'll be when he's good and dead - and then I'll resurrect him and then kill him again and again!"

Freddy was trying in vain to release himself from Pinhead's vicious strangulation, and he turned to look pleadingly at Ginger, who was stood there watching the whole show in amusement, hoping she could help him out.

Ginger saw Freddy staring wide eyed at her and going blue, and she did respond - but not the way he thought she would. "Hang on for a minute." She called to the back where Bridget and Needy were. "B, get my camera, I want to take a good shot of this!"

Bridget did as her sister said and then handed the camera to her while Ginger started to sort of direct the boys. "Ok now, Pinny - I want you to really think of killing him, and try and look extra sexy too. And you Freddy are on the verge of dying but you need to be gasping more and stuff."

Freddy looked at her like she was nuts, but in a way it was kinda kinky. So death turned her on, he made a mental note but right now was busying from trying to stop Pinhead from choking the daylights out of him, but he was too strong - especially when he was angry.

Kirsty was starting to get desperate now. She didn't wish for Pinhead to be responsible for Freddy's bloody violent murder. She gripped at Pinhead's arm extra tightly and shook him. "PINNY! STOP THIS NOW! YOU ARE NOT AT KINDERGARTEN!" She yelled, finally making the Cenobite release his hold on Freddy's throat.

Freddy went crashing to the floor, gasping for breath while Kirsty folded her arms and gave Pinhead a hard and stern glare. "Now, I do not want anymore of this, this...foolishness. The next time he tries to wind you up, just ignore him - ok? Is that understood, Pinhead?"

Kirsty was very tempted to say she did not need this while she was pregnant but had to bite down hard on her tongue to stop herself as she still wanted it to be a secret. Instead, she continued to give him an evil, stern look - and Pinhead seemed sheepish and looked to the floor in shame, feeling his anger melt away.

But it came back when he heard Freddy say; "Boy, you are henpecked already and you're not even married to her!"

Well, Pinhead - after hearing that - kicked him hard in the stomach, forcing Kirsty to grab him by the arm and pull him away before the situation got much worse.

She pushed him down into the passenger seat and sat herself next to him, starting the van back up, though she had to admit seeing Pinhead go at Freddy like that didn't half turn her on. She had been feeling like this for the past few hours now; feeling horny over the least thing and she did not know why. Oh well, maybe it would pass.

Elsewhere in the van, Jennifer is trying to put her makeup on and Ginger is watching her, saying to her why does she plan to make herself look more of ass than what she usually is and Jennifer makes a crack back at her, saying something about her mama.

Angelique and Lilith are still arguing over Pinhead and every now and again they'd start bitch slapping each other - making the guys hoot and holler while Tiffany and Pinhead try to break them apart. But alas the two femme fatales still have no choice but to sit together. They sit with their arms folded, pouting and glancing to each other every now and again to give the other a dirty look.

Then there's Tiffany on the phone with Andy who's babysitting her kids and trying to hear what Andy is saying; something about a fire or something in the kitchen and tells him calmly that's normal because Glenda always is trying to get her hands on the cookies whenever she gets near it.

Michael, Needy, Bridget and Jason are still playing cards happily together and not making any trouble of any kind, though Bridget had to restrain Jason when Freddy made a sarky comment about the 'zombie goalie and the she wolf.'

Quarter of an hour had passed in the van and just as Freddy started to moan about being hungry, Kirsty saw a McDonalds resturant and decided to go to it - she was feeling hungry herself, very hungry - but now of course she'd be eating for two. As they pulled up into the car parking area, Kirsty was about to pull into a free space, some jerk took the spot even when they had it first.

"DAMMIT! SON OF A BITCH! FUCKER! I HAD THE SPOT BEFORE HIM! OH I'LL SHOW HIM!" Kirsty unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door to the van - jumping out , fuming and ready to pound the mother fucker's ass.

Pinhead managed to get to her before she did anything hasty, and pulled her into a comforting hug while not noticing that Freddy, Jason, Michael and Chucky had hopped out of the van and was now advancing menacingly on the parking spot thief.

"You! Move your fucking car, asshole! We had the spot first!" Freddy growled.

"Yeah!" Chucky piped up "Move your fucking ass, you jerk - ya don't wanna mess with us!"

The guy merely laughed. "Oooh, I'm sooo scared!" He sniggered, taking a good look at the four slashers. "What ya gonna do about it? I mean what can a pizza faced man and a weird looking plastic little person do to me!" He stated arrogantly.

Freddy nodded and smirked to Michael and Jason and the two masked giants each grabbed a hold of him and lifted him into the air.

"ARRGGHHH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" The guy whimpered, thrashing and kicking about.

Freddy got up in the guy's face and said; "We're teaching you a lesson you'll never forget!"

Pinhead, Kirsty and the rest of the gang watched on as Freddy, Jason, Michael and Chucky beat the crap out of the guy - Jennifer and Ginger taking out their cells and filming it, saying how they were going to put it on youtube.

After his beating, the guy jumped up and got back into his flashy car, crying like a girl as he sped off real fast - with Freddy and the others smug and triumphant.

"Ha! That showed him." Chucky said, victory dancing and high fiving Freddy.

Freddy smirked and folded his arms in contentment. "Yep, no one fucks with us!"

Pinhead facepalmed. "Was that really necessary, Frederick?"

Freddy, a big beaming smile on his burnt up face said; "Absolutely. No one cuts us off like that - no one!"

Ginger is kinda turned on a little by this but won't admit it, whereas Kirsty grudgingly thanked Freddy and Pinhead rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let us go and get something to eat before more trouble erupts." Pinhead said, leading the gang into the resturant.

The gang head inside, everyone there stopped eating and started to gawk at them while they walked towards the register.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds. How may I take your order?" The young man serving inquired with a friendly smile, while his young, blonde female co worker made gooey eyes at Pinhead - making Kirsty jealous.

Everyone each ordered something different.

"I would like a bucket of extra crispy chicken. Sharp!" Freddy ordered, slamming his fist down on the counter.

"Michael here wants a big mac and fries." Needy read out for her boyfriend what he'd wrote on his doodle pad. "And I'd like the same."

"So do me and Jason. We'll have big mac and fries too." Bridget said.

"We want our food to come out raw." Jennifer and Ginger purred at the same time, making the guy drool. But Pinhead had to stop Jennifer from turning the serving guy himself into dinner. Boy was that a close one.

"I wish to have a simple salad and a diet coke." Angelique said. "I have a figure to maintain." She added in a seductive coo, looking over at Pinhead as she said it.

"I too shall have a salad and a diet coke." Lilith agreed. "Don't want to end up frumpy like some women." She purposely looked over at Kirsty as she said that. The Cotton woman just simply flipped the Succubus the bird in retaliation.

"I think I should have a salad and a diet coke too. " Tiffany chirped. "In the film I'm next in I'm playing some skinny girl. Oh, and for Chucky here, he'll have a Happy Meal."

"WHAT? !" Chucky squealed. "Happy fucking MEAL! ? I'm not a fucking kid Tiff!"

The guy behind the register giggled. "That would mean YOU come free with you own meal." He stated, making everyone laugh.

"FUCK YOU, YOU ACNE INFESTED..." Chucky screamed a stream of potty mouthed insults at the guy, making the gang face palm and for the other diners to give him disgusted looks at his potty mouthed language. The doll whirled at a chuckling Freddy next. "And that includes YOU, BACON BOY! Or you'll be eating yourself in the bucket of extra crispy chicken!" He then flipped the dream demon off.

After the unpleasantness settled down, Pinhead cleared his throat. "I would like to order merely a cheeseburger and some fries." He asked politely before turning to his secret pregnant girlfriend. "And you, Kirsty? What would you like to eat?"

The pregnant woman smiled pleasantly, but what Kirsty ordered shocked everyone as she turned to look at the check out guy. "Hello, I would like two - no - make that THREE big macs with extra fries, a large coke, two McFlurries..."

Everyone stared at Kirsty in shock, wondering why she was ordering so much - not realising she was pregnant and super hungry.

"Well looks like someone doesn't care about her figure." Angelique commented with Lilith sniggering. Pinhead seemed ticked over that and was almost saying something to shut them up but Kirsty told him to ignore it and the two walked away together and wait their order, making the two girls fume.

While the gang await their orders, the other customers are still gawking at them and this pissed Chucky off. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?" He yelled, making them all shake their heads fast and look away.

Soon, their orders arrived - and they all start to happily tuck in to their meals. Kirsty is eating very peculiarly, dipping her fries into the Mc Flurry ice cream and taking bites out of one thing before going onto another, then going back to the other.

She is happily and rather hurriedly tucking in but then she felt all eyes are on her, which indeed they are as she looked up - seeing Freddy, Chucky and the others all staring at her questioningly and rather amusedly in the case of Angelique and Lilith.

Kirsty, with her mouth still full, says muffedly; "What? ! !" Some bits of food splattered Pinhead's cheek as she did so.

The others kind of shrug and go back to eating their meals, and then Kirsty shook her head before going back to shovelling the food into her mouth like a ravenous eating machine. A moment or two later, she gazed up to see Pinhead eating his meal - and felt the familiar twinge of arousal coursing through her.

Just watching as Pinhead took his fries, dipping them into the ketchup and bringing them to his mouth - with some of the sauce dripping onto his cream white shirt as he did so. Oh this was turning her on for sure, even if it wasn't even a sexy sight. She was just so charged up with sexy, arousing feelings and she just felt like ripping that white shirt open in a randy violent manner. Oh how she imagined that those fries were his fingers and just imagining them plunging deep into her... oh she was getting so turned on. She shifted slightly, moaning and wiping at her sweaty brow which caught Pinhead's attention.

"Kirsty, are you alright, my sweet?"

Kirsty smiled at him, thinking how badly she still wanted to rip his clothes off right now. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Couldn't be better." She murmured, deciding to undo the first two buttons of her shirt and revealing an ample view of her cleavage to him. "Just...enjoying the view." She added huskily.

Pinhead, like the little innocent he was, did not take the bait. "Very well." He said simply, before then going back to eat his fries in a certain way he was not aware was driving his horny pregnant girlfriend to insanity.

Kirsty frowned when nothing she did to try and seduce him was working. At one point she got her coke and suggestively sucked at the straw - and he still didn't take the hint. Suddenly, she had a crazy idea...

"Pinhead?"

"Yes?"

Kirsty rose slowly from her seat, making double sure her boyfriend got a good view down her cleavage as she stood above him. "I'm...just going to the little girs' room. I need to...freshen up..if you know what I mean?" She cooed suggestively, winking to him and gliding her fingers seductively across his shoulders as she brushed past him.

"Ok then, take your time." Pinhead replied, making his girlfriend frown. But she continued on in trying to tempt him.

"Well, you know where I am if you...erm...need me. Hmmm." She purred, slinking off sexily toward the toilets and making her way in, looking over her shoulder with half lidded eyes to her clueless boyfriend, who just nodded and continued to eat.

Surely he'd take the hint? Would he..?

* * *

**_Ten Minutes Later, The Ladies Toilets_**

Several minutes pass. Kirsty is waiting around in the cubical like an idiot, her arms folded and tapping her foot. Looking to her watch. In the end she got fed up of waiting for Pinhead to take the hint she was trying to seduce him into following her into the toilets where they could be kinky and make out in the cubical.

With a sharp exhalation of breath, Kirsty stormed out of the toilets and made her way back over to Pinhead who was still innocently eating his meal. "Pinhead!" She yelled. "I was waiting in the freakin toilets for you to come and give me a..."

She stopped yelling when she remembered they were in not so polite company. Turning her head round, she saw Freddy and co gawking to her in bemusement. Several of them on their way to taking a bite out of something. Smiling sheepishly, she changed tack.

"...erm, give me a hand, with something. Erm um. Yes." She sat herself back down at the table.

"Kirsty, are you alright?" Pinhead asked.

Kirsty shrugged her shoulders nonchalenly and folded her arms. Then she remembered her slender bronzed thigh was slightly showing, so she quickly covered it up. "Yes, Pinhead, I'm fine, tickedy boo. On top of the world." Then she went back to making a pig of herself.

She really, really wanted him. So very bad. But he wasn't taking the hint. Oh well - she reasoned there was plenty of time for hanky panky later, if she could get him - for now all she wanted to do was stuff her face silly.

Meanwhile, just as everyone was finishing their meals, the Mc Donald's mascot Ronald McDonald showed up at their tables and starts annoying them.

"Hey, you guys having fun?" The creepy-looking clown said in a cheery voice while dancing round the tables.

Freddy, already pissed off by the jerk in a clown costume, flipped him the middle finger. "FUCK OFF, YOU GAYTARDED CLOWN OR I'LL KICK YOUR HAPPY LOVING ASS CLEAR TO THE MOON!"

Ronald could not take no for an answer and would not leave them alone so Freddy decided to do the only thing he does best - he started to kick Ronald's ass with everyone in the resturant jumping up - cheering and hollering, taking pictures and filming it, saying; "This is defo going on youtube!"

When Freddy is done beating the shit out of Ronald Mc Donald, he turned back and headed to his seat to sit down, but then Ronald came barreling out of nowhere and attacked Freddy from behind, and then a whole fight ensued.

Ronald Mc Donald is no longer a happy, cheery and playful clown - he's a highly pissed off and angry clown and wants to actually kill Freddy, so now the two are rolling around on the floor - kicking, biting, pinching, giving each other wedgies and punching. With nothing more else to do now, Chucky and Jason and Michael headed over to help Freddy out when the dream demon is being throttled by the crazy clown.

Chucky jumped onto Ronald's back, placing his hands over his eyes and biting him on the ear, trying to keep a good grip while Freddy took a hamburger and tried to throw it at the clown but it missed and hit Michael instead. Michael then angrily started chasing Freddy while some disgruntled costumer tried to tell the gang to stop fighting, while peacekeeping Bridget tried to explain the guy told her to shove it but that ticked Jason off because no one talks to his girl like that and he so the hockey masked giant decided to pick him up and throw him across the room, making him smash into another group's table.

Meanwhile, Pinhead - after getting a cheeseburger thrown at his face with the pickles and tomatoes hanging off his pins - is trying to keep Kirsty protected and thinking why does this always happen to them before someone foolishly decided to smash a chair over the Cenobite. Pinhead of course is still standing, unhurt and acting like he had just been hit with a rubber mallet. He turned to glare at the idiot while taking in the debris of the chair around him. The idiot screamed like a little girl before Pinhead sent a chain onto him.

Angelique and Lilith are trying to flirt their way out of the fight but did not think for one moment two burly women who were built like men would come bounding along and pick them up, throwing them across the room for flirting with their husbands.

Elsewhere, a dear little old lady had complained to the manager about the fight and Pinhead - aware they were all in deep, deep puppy doo, decided to round up the gang and force them all outside - telling them to get back into the van.

Kirsty leapt back into the driving seat and stepped on it - speeding away before the manager could do anything about it, and leaving a Ronald Mc Donald clown nursing his physical wounds aswell as his pride.

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _Well, how was that for madness? I had fun writing that. I came up with that ages ago and I just couldn't wait to get to it so I could write it and all. Hope you found it hilarious, and hopefully the next chapter should be up soon. Haha - they make a gas station stop next then where they are off next and what I have in mind I am keeping hush hush - but trust me you will love it. Thanks for reading. Until next time, take care and continue to read. Laura xxx_


	19. Hormonal Hell

**Notes -** _Hmm, so our mad fic continues - with a brief trip to the gas station. What can possibly go wrong now? Well, anything if Chucky and Freddy are involved! LOL. Enjoy, hope you find it funny. Oh, and we have a steamy scene too. A suggestive one anyways. Hopefully, it is funny as well as sexy. Laura_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen - Hormonal Hell

Kirsty was driving like a mad woman, wondering why trouble has to follow them everywhere - but she was also in turmoil as she had to keep her raging hormones that were making her feel super horny in check. How she so wanted to rip the clothes off of Pinhead, ravage him in the passenger seat beside her and not care if anyone was watching, or that she was in her delicate condition all thanks to feeling horny in the first place a month ago - but alas she could not. She had to focus on the task of driving them all to safety before the cops caught them.

All this sexual frustration was leading her to feeling so angry and bitter, and guess who she decided to take it all out on?

"Why can't you guys just behave yourselves for once in your pathetic lives?" Kirsty muttered. "Especially you, Freddy? Why does trouble follow you around like a real bad choking smell?"

Freddy's mouth dropped open and his hands were placed upon his chest, adopting a disbelieving stance. "Me? Why do I always get the blame for everything around 'ere?!" He grumbled.

"You didn't have to go beat up that clown! You could have just ignored him!" Kirsty sneered. "But oh no - you couldn't resist getting into a crazy ass fight!"

"Hey, that clown was a jerk! He needed to be taught a lesson!" Freddy defended.

Kirsty tried her best to keep her eyes on the road while continuing her little lecture on Freddy, everyone else in the van, including her beloved Pinny, kept quiet and left them to it. "It's not just the clown, Krueger - it's everything you do! You and that stupid puppet Chunky...!"

Chucky's head shot up. "Hey! What did I do? And it's _Chucky, _not _**Chunky!"**_

Kirsty shrugged. "Whatever! Anyways, you and_** Chunky **_here..." She said that sarcastically and Chucky pouted and folded his arms - Tiffany had to laugh though. "...are so immature and stupid, and you always spoil things! You nearly ruined Elliot and Joey's wedding with the rings - and not forgetting nearly killing me in the process, if it wern't for my own personal super hero Pinhead..." She placed a hand on Pinhead's lap and squeezed hard. "...I would have been brown bread! And the speech was just so pathetic! And YOU Chunky...you, sir, are just a little perverted prick who can't help himself! You think ya so funny with your little childish pranks that you pull, but in reality you're just a worthless piece of sh-"

"That's enough for now, Kirsty darling." Pinhead piped up - interrupting her in mid rant, gripping her hand and trying his best to calm her down.

Kirsty felt her anger melting away slowly, thanks to Pinhead, looking into the rear mirror and seeing all the many shocked and dumb strucked faces of the others - including Freddy and Chucky, though they were mad for sure for being insulted in such a way.

Then she turned to see Pinhead smiling to her, looking ever so sweet and cute. Oh why was he ever in this club in the first place for cripe's sake?! He was ten, no - a HUNDRED times the man that either Freddy or Chucky was and that was the truth.

Kirsty returned the smile with a charming one of her own and she took a hold of her beloved Pinny's hand, squeezing it tenderly. She was on the verge of thanking her boyfriend for pulling her back before she could say something that she may had regretted when she noticed the fuel light blinking; they were running out of gas.

"Shit! We're running on empty. We need to find a gas station before we break down in the middle of nowhere." Kirsty muttered, scanning the road ahead and checking the scenery around them in search for a gas station.

"Hey, look - that might be a gas station!" Chucky yelled, pointing toward a building they were passing.

Kirsty looked to it and smirked, then shook her head. It was not a gas station - but a bar! "Heh, nice try, Chunky!" She giggled, earning the middle finger being flipped her way by an unamused Chucky. Pinhead noticed this and glared coldly to the doll.

Eventually, the gang found a gas station and Kirsty pulled in - parking up to the gas tank to fill the van up nice and good while the others darted off to the shop to by some stuff for the road - they were hungry again.

Kirsty was left to fill the tank up, and as she stood alone she started to feel all aroused again as for some reason the pump inside of the tank hole of the van was really turning her on. She turned and saw Pinhead, looking round the place curiously - and she thought to herself; '_My God he is so handsome! I wanna take him right here, right NOW!'_

But then, her arousal for Pinhead turned to anger when she noticed Angelique and Lilth appear at either shoulder of her boyfriend, flirting with him again. Kirsty began to feel her anger mounting as Angelique pushed him against the wall whereas Lilth tried to grope him.

_'Why can't those stupid sluts leave him alone and find their own man?'_ Kirsty fumed, handing Tiffany the money for the gas whilst she stormed over to rescue Pinhead from the crazy bitches.

Lilith was just in the middle of lowering Pinhead's zipper when she felt a tap on the shoulder. Both her and Angelique spun round quick only to be greeted by Kirsty squirting pepper spray in their eyes!

Whilst the femme fatales fell to the floor, rolling around in agony, Kirsty grabbed Pinhead's hand and pulled him into the direction of the rest room there. She aggressively threw open the door, pushed Pinhead inside and slammed the door shut, locking it at once and leaving no way to escape.

"K-Kirsty, w-what are you doing?" Pinhead tried to get out but Kirsty blocked him and pushed him up against the door, kissing him agressively.

"Shut up, Pinhead!" She panted in between violent kisses. "We've got less than five minutes and I want you BAD!"

"Kirsty this is a whole new side of you I've never seen." Pinhead spluttered as he managed to pull out of the aggressive kiss and hold her at arms length. He was shocked for sure - she wasn't even this worked up in the back of the car that day when they conceived their baby. But then again he did hear that pregnant women are really easily aroused over the littlest thing - so what chance did Kirsty have when she was carrying a half bred demon baby?

"You talk too much..." Kirsty panted, pulling open his shirt in one aggressive swoop and this time managing to not rip off any buttons - she was getting good at this, Pinhead observed. Though there was one casualty in her quest to strip him quickly; the white T-Shirt he wore underneath was shredded to pieces in her bare hands, reduced to rags in seconds as she ripped it whole from his body, the tiny room echoing with sounds of tearing flimsy fabric. He now had his eyes closed as her hands ran up and down his now bare chest and finely toned stomach, feeling the rippled muscles, then she started to unbuckle the belt on the jeans he was wearing. Who would have thought Pinhead would look so sexy in jeans and other casual wear?! It was really turning her on, and damn it she wanted him!

She managed to undo the jeans, slipping his belt from the loops around his hips, popping open the button and lowering the zipper until the pants fell down to his ankles. He had no underwear on - _again_!

"All commando again? My, you are one naughty Cenobite!" He heard her say, but his attention was focused elsewhere. She kept his thick leather belt in her grasp instead of discarding it, brandishing it somewhat dangerously with kinky deadly intend glittering in her eyes at him, and Pinhead realized quite abruptly his very own belt was now in use possibly as means of a weapon of mass S&M!

"Perhaps I'll have to punish you..." She purred, dragging her boyfriend from his thoughts and snapping the belt like a whip. This made Pinhead gulp in realization he was right. "...hmmm, maybe later. But now I'm gonna get it..." She growled aggressively and grabbing him by the collar, pulling him in closer to her. "...whether you want it or not!" She released him and pushed him back hard against the wall, then took his hands - placing them behind his back and tying them together with his belt. He was vulnerable now and with no escape as she slid herself slowly down his body, came face on with his unmentionables, and...did her thing...

Pinhead gasped as she went to work on him. He swore to Leviathan she was good. Her last record to get him to pop was in five minutes! She'd probably set a new one today or so. And he was right as three minutes and twenty seconds was when he did!

Kirsty could see that Pinhead had his eyes closed - looking like he was trying to resist further temptation. "Don't you want me, Pinhead?" She purred, untying the belt and releasing his hands from behind his back.

"B-but Kirsty, you're pregnant. I can't do this with you if you're..."

"Oh, Pinny - you worry too much! The baby's the size of a peanut! Just stop holding back. Come on...I know you want this. Take me, Pinhead...take me!"

Pinhead was a little shaken but he looked to his girlfriend who still had that ravished look in her eyes and dear Leviathan he did want her! He then, without warning, his brain now on pure adrenaline drive as he took Kirsty and pushed her up against the sink, kissing her and making her squeal like an excited little girl...and well - you know what comes next...;D

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the toilets, Chucky and Freddy are breezing past when they suddenly stop dead. They had heard a faint humming sound coming from inside - more like a moaning sound. Both looked to each other in unison as they come to the same conclusion. "Jeez, someone's getting some!" Chucky snickered.

"Heh, damn lucky bastards!" Freddy grumbled, entering the gas station shop in order to purchase some_ 'essential supplies' _as well as causing more mischief. Everyone was too busy paying for their purchases to notice Kirsty and Pinhead emerging from their secret fumble, looking pretty happy and pleased with themselves. No one seemed to give a crap or paid any attention to Pinhead doing up his belt, or that his shirt had a few buttons unfastened.

Kirsty seemed to be extra chipper but the others don't really notice that either as they were buying their stuff, with exception of Tiffany who could see how Kirsty glowed and looked, well - maternal. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Kirsty sneaking a look at the baby stuff, looking at a cute pair of booties and secretly buying them. Her friend Kirsty Cotton was pregnant! She'd had her suspicions all day as her and Pinhead seemed to be acting all weird and behaving like they were hiding the biggest secret in the world - but it still came to a surprise. She was gonna be an auntie! This was exciting! But she didn't want to confront Kirsty over it as of yet. Instead, in the meantime she left her to it - if Kirsty wanted to tell her about the baby then she would in her own time.

Just as Tiffany was smiling to herself, thinking about how great it would be to have a little baby in the club, the gang see on the small tv a news reporter talking to the people at the McDonalds resturant they were at and seeing how some are giving a full description of some weird people who turned up and beat the crap out of the Ronald McDonald guy, who then came on - and he was sobbing uncontrollably.

_"T-that b-burnt faced g-guy n-nearly k-k-killed me! All I ever wanted to do was entertain my customers, and this is the thanks I get!" _Then the clown continued bawling.

Freddy looked at Chucky, Chucky looked at Freddy. Then the two look at Pinhead and he looked at Kirsty. Then Freddy and Chucky yelled out at the same time; "RUN!"

The gang all bolt out of the door and run like hell before anyone recognised them and called the cops on them, then they sped away in the van...

* * *

Many hours later, the gang had managed to find a hotel in the middle of nowhere and were now settling in to their rooms. Freddy and Chucky were causing mischief as always - running up to the other's doors and knocking on them before hurrying off, giggling like naughty schoolboys.

Angelique and Lilith desperately wanted to get to Pinhead so they could attempt to seduce him again, but Kirsty was always one step ahead of the crazy bitches.

Jennifer and Ginger were having an argument over something and nothing before they storm back to their room, slamming the doors behind them.

Michael and Needy and Bridget and Jason were all sat in their room together, playing board games and trying to ignore Freddy and his persistent tormenting outside of their door.

Tiffany was on the phone to Andy again, asking about the twins - somewhat concerned that Andy seemed to have found himself bound and gagged to a chair thanks to Glenda who was allowing him to talk to her mother for a time.

But, alas, it was Kirsty and Pinhead who were having the most fun - well Kirsty was. She was still as horny as ever and poor Pinhead didn't stand a chance against a crazy, hormonal pregnant with demon baby woman who practically jumped on him the minute the door closed and ripped the clothes from his body - having the 'S' word over and over again until he fell unconscious from the exhaustion. But Kirsty was still bounding with energy, however while Pinhead slept she decided to take a shower. There would be plenty of time for more hanky panky later when he woke up.

Suddenly, while Pinhead was still conked out and as Kirsty showered, Angelique and Lilith sneaked in through the window - seeing as Pinhead was asleep.

"Awww, look at that! He's so cute!" Angelique cooed.

"Will you shut up and help me to remove his clothes!" Lilith snapped, bending over Pinhead and making a start at undressing him - he had pajamas on, thanks to Kirsty placing them on him. Well, it was something else to rip off of him - it was her fetish.

Once he was naked, Angelique and Lilith drooled - staring hard at his sexy body. God it was so good to see him like this again, they had both thought at the same time. But they didn't just come to see him buck naked; they wanted their wicked way with him and now he was asleep it was the perfect time to make their move on him. Lilith pulled out a couple handcuffs. "Never know when I'm going to need them."

The crazy bitches took his hands and ankles, chaining him to the bed with the handcuffs - making sure he was nice and secure. He was, and boy did he look so inviting - but alas trouble was ahead.

Angelique tried to make the first move but Lilith wanted to first. Angelique was pulled back by her hair.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, bitch!" Lilith sneered, wrenching Angelique's wrist also and pulling her away from Pinhead before she could climb on top of him.

"Trying to sample a delectable taste of Leviathan's favourite son! What do you think I'm trying to do, you brainless whore!" Angelique snapped back in a mocking voice.

"Oh no, I don't think so! Why should YOU have him first!? I believe it should be me, not you! After all, it was my idea to tie him up like this - using _my_ handcuffs! Back off and wait your turn, Princess!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but was it not my idea to sneak in through the window in the first place?! If it were down to you, we'd be still out there now and not getting any! So if you'd be most gracious and move out of my way whilst I have some fun with him, before I rip your eyes out!"

"Hmmm, let me think - NO! "

The two were now arguing, bitch slapping each other whilst yelling at the same time, not realising that the man they were fighting over was beginning to stir. Pinhead saw how he was naked and chained up, and began to panic as these handcuffs were Cenobite proof. Not even he, Xipe Totec - the strongest Cenobite - could break free of these.

"What...what is the meaning of this!? What have you done to me!?" Pinhead shouted as he yanked and tugged fruitlessly at his restraints.

But as the two ladies who wanted him for themselves were ready to start beating each other up, Kirsty came gliding in dressed in sexy lingerie - holding a gun in her hand that was aimed for their pretty little heads.

"Hello ladies." She cooed sarcastically. "This is the very same gun I used to kill Trevor with. I suggest you girls go and pack it up before I put some bullets up your asses pronto!"

The two look to Kirsty with the gun pointing at them, then they looked to each other and sniggered.

"Oh you do not possess the guts, human wench!" Angelique snidely remarked.

Kirsty smirked. "Oh really?" She calmly said. Then she pulled the trigger - shooting at them and one bullet streaked across Angelique's hairline and nearly took off her head, making the kinky Princess gasp.

Pinhead himself too was in a state of shock. He found himself gulping. He made a mental note reminding himself to NEVER get on Kirsty's bad side. EVER!

"That was a warning shot!" Kirsty sneered calmly. "Do you wanna see my shoot to kill shot? And believe me, this time I won't miss! Get the fuck away from my Pinny! Find your own man you desperate whores!"

When the two didn't move, Kirsty's eyes darkened and she took aim again with her gun. "GET OUT, GO MOVE IT!"

The Princess and the Queen Succubus then quickly raced out the window. "Don't come back in here again or else!"

Once they were gone, Kirsty's angry features melted away and a look of sweetness overtaken her like she didn't have an evil side at all. It was so strange to see. She lowered the gun and turned to Pinhead - shaking her head to herself. Honestly, how does he get himself into these situations?

"You ok Pinny?" She purred.

"Yes, oh Kirsty - thank you for saving me. Leviathan only knows what could have happened to me if you hadn't have come out." He sighed.

Kirsty looked him up and down before saying; "Hmmm, why it's my pleasure. And boy it will be." She winked at him.

Pinhead smiled and indicated to the cuffs which were still binding him to the bed. "Erm, Kirsty - would you mind untying me. I cannot free myself of them - they appear to be Cenobite proof. Even my great strength is not enough to break through them."

Kirsty smirked and found herself edging closer. "Hmmm, is that so?"

Pinhead's smile faded, feeling panic beginning to rise as he thought to himself; '_Oh no, not again!', _and he was completely helpless as Kirsty jumped onto him, growling like a wild tiger and well - basically succeeding where Angelique and Lilith failed.

While Kirsty was having her wicked way with him for what seemed like the millionth time, Pinhead wondered how long she was going to be like this for. He shuddered when a thought of her being like this for the whole nine months of her pregnancy swept through his mind. Surely to Leviathan she couldn't be like this all the way through, could she...?

~ To Be Continued ~


	20. Pinhead's Plan

**Author Notes**_- Right then people, this is the twentieth chapter for TMC - hooraaayyy! So I figured I'd write it in style, in two parts though. Pinhead's a man on a mission - he has something in mind for Kirsty. Can you guess what he's up to? Anyway, read on and see - and I promise you you will not be disappointed. Enjoy, and I hope this makes you laugh. Laura xxx_

* * *

Chapter Twenty - Pinhead's Plan

Pinhead woke up the following morning, utterly exhausted by the previous night which was filled with rampant and aggressive continuous sex. He had claw and bite marks as well as hickies all over him, not that he was complaining but he could not keep up with Kirsty while she was like this.

He just had to hope and pray to Leviathan that this phase she was going through would dispel soon - for the sake of his sanity, his energy - and his clothes, most of them had been ripped up from where she had, in a moment of pure animal lust, tore them from his body like a chocolate wrapper!

With a slight shudder at the memory, Pinhead turned to look at Kirsty's sleeping form - then he smiled. She looked so peaceful, and so content. How he loved her so very much, and how he had plans for them - very big plans. He had this in mind before they even went on the road trip but somehow, everytime he tried to set his plan in motion, he'd get an interruption or something.

Well, he was determined now more than ever that today was the day he was going to ask for Kirsty Cotton's hand in marriage, and why not? They had been through alot together, they were in love, had a lot in common and plus they had a baby on the way. Now was the perfect time to pop the question.

Pinhead smirked to himself as he got ready - dressing himself in his usual leather armour as he was making a quick trip to Hell first to do something before he asked Kirsty to marry him - seeing as he still retained some of Elliot's gentlemanly ways. Can you guess where exactly in Hell he was going...?

* * *

**_Down in Hell - Larry Cotton's Personal Hell_**

Larry Cotton was stood before a cracked mirror, trying to act tough - and also saying over and over again with a Chinese cookie in his hand; "Do you wanna cookie little girl?", in a weird voice.

He was not aware he had any company as he continued to make an ass of himself.

Pinhead had arrived to his Hell and was now watching his girlfriend's now slightly mad with the many years in Hell father act stupid. With a slight smile, Pinhead politely cleared his throat to grab Larry's attention - then said; "Mr Cotton?"

"AAARRRGGGHH!" Larry squealed as he spun round, his eyes landing on Pinhead finally who bowed to him.

"Good morning." He said politely to his soon to be hopefully future father in law.

Larry backed up against the wall in fright, looking the pin faced guy up and down. He had never seen him before in his life. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CREEPIN UP ON ME LIKE THAT?" He yelled.

Pinhead chuckled slightly before stepping closer to his prospective father in law, then bowed and extended his hand to shake Larry's. "Forgive me, sir. That was rude of me. Allow for me to introduce myself - my name is Xipe, Xipe Totec - but you may call me Pinhead. Everyone else does, including your daughter."

Larry, as he shook Pinhead's hand, felt his eyes widening. "Kirsty? You know my Kirsty? How do the hell do you know my baby girl?" He asked, folding his arms and looking to Pinhead suspiciously.

Pinhead sighed. "It is a rather long story sir, and I do not wish to get into it right this moment - but I have come to ask for your...permission." He said politely.

Larry continued to eye Pinhead suspiciously. "Permission? How do you mean?"

Pinhead gulped and took a deep breath. "I-I...your daughter and I are...dating, sir and I..."

**"DATING!"** Larry yelled. "What the hell is she doing dating someone like you? Has she gone insane!"

"Mr Cotton, calm down. I am trying to ask you for something."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I have come to ask you for permission to ask for your daughter's hand in...marriage."

Silence followed. Pinhead felt awkward, seeing how Larry Cotton stood gawking at him like he had a huge pimple at the end of his nose or something.

"Erm, Mr Cotton? Are you alright?"

More silence. Pinhead was getting agitated. He stepped closer to Larry and slapped him across the face gently. "Mr Cotton, I need to know your answer."

Larry snapped out of his trance after a second or two, and then said "Erm, yes - sorry, well - I guess I could give you a chance. You seem to be a decent enough guy seeing how you came to me first. But let me ask you something first, sonny."

Pinhead nodded to him. "Of course sir."

Larry folded his arms again then straightened himself up and stared his daughter's boyfriend in the eye. "Hmmm, so tell me Pin ball..."

"Pin-head, sir."

"Whatever! Anyway, tell me this - what are your intentions toward my daughter?"

Pinhead gawked to his, hopefully, future father in law and gulped again._ 'Don't say anything stupid, Pinhead!'_ He told himself before smiling and clearing his throat nervously. "I erm, I love your daughter very much, Mr Cotton. I want to make her happy, stand by her and honour her till the end of time. And I want for us to be married and make our relationship to be official - especially with the baby on the way and...oooops!"

He had realised he had gone to far with his speech and saw as Larry's eyes widened again. "Hold it right there, what was that last part?" Larry asked.

Pinhead tried to look innocent. "Erm,_ 'ooops'_?"

"No not that, you pin faced idiot! The bit before that!"

"Erm, the baby?" He had no choice now.

Pinhead expected for Larry to start kicking his ass now, but instead he saw a smile forming on Larry's face and he started to dance around. "Oh my God, I'm gonna be a pappy! I'm gonna have a little grandchild! Oh this is so great!"

Larry continued to dance around chicken style, Pinhead feeling relieved somewhat - this went alot better than he thought.

Larry was still happily dancing around. "My little girl's gonna be a mommy! YIPPEEEE! This calls for a celebration! The Cotton bloodline is gonna be continued on and..."

Pinhead felt sick to his stomach when he saw Larry stop dancing, a frown appearing and looking to him accusingly. "Waaait a minute! This is your baby as well isn't it? !"

_Well, duh!_ Pinhead thought. After five minutes of dancing around like an idiot he finally cottons on (no pun intended). Who else could possibly be the father other than the guy who approached him to ask for his permission to marry his daughter?

Pinhead began to fiddle with his hands awkwardly. "Well, erm - yes. I am the father of your daughter's baby."

Larry glared at him then hissed dangerously. "You knocked my little girl up, you filthy beast!"

"No, it wasn't like that, sir." Pinhead pleaded.

"Ah, don't give me that! All you guys are the same! You sneak around, taking women's hearts, knocking them up - then you take off and leave them - well I'm not prepared to let you do that to my baby!"

Larry continued to rant, his eyes dangerously wide, frothing at the mouth and not taking any notice of Pinhead anymore. Pinhead stayed for a minute or so, listening to his father in law's lecture - then he got fed up and decided to sneak away while he wasn't looking.

Larry was now yelling half of Hell down with his rant, and all the other occupants were starting to get fed up of listening to him.

He was now red in the face and not taking any notice of a skinless man walking into his cell and boffing him over the head, then beating the crap out of him to shut him up.

"WOULD YOU DO US ALL A FUCKING FAVOUR AND FUCKING SHUT YOUR TRAP! I'M TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

Larry looked up to see a mad as hell skinless man glaring at him, he recognised him at once. "Frank!"

Frank Cotton smirked. "Yeah, it's your dear brother."

Larry got real mad. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" He yelled.

Frank sniggered. "Ha, with pleasure. Don't wanna look at your pug ugly face for much longer anyway, especially when I'm scheduled to fuck Julia in an hour. Don't wanna spoil the mood, if ya catch mah drift."

As Frank turned and walked off sniggering, Larry leapt up off the floor and pounced on his brother - and started to kick his ass.

Many of the other prisoners all gathered to watch the Cotton brothers fight like crazy and decided to take bets as they rolled around on the stone floor.

Pinhead was nowhere to be seen, but if he had been there he would have broke it up and made both their suffering legendary - but he was too preoccupied with his love for Kirsty and making an honest woman of her.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back on Earth - The Hotel_**

Kirsty is wearing a sexy skimpy night lingerie and she is in a sensual pose waiting for Pinhead to show and has some soft music, with intentions of having some sexy fun with him again.

'_Geez, where could he be? I want him so bad!'_ She thought to herself

Then, as if on cue, Pinhead arrived back through the Gates of Hell. "Kirsty, sorry I was gone so long. I had business to attend to and I-"

He stopped dead and stood glued to the spot, his mouth wide open when he noticed Kirsty on the bed - in a provocative pose, showing a little thigh - with a ravished and lustful need in her eyes. _'Oh no, not again!'_ The cenobite thought to himself, wondering how he was going to get himself out of this and thinking how much could his manhood possibly take.

Kirsty smiled sexily to him and stood up from the bed, nearing him slowly and purring "There you are, you naughty boy! You got me so worried!"

Pinhead gulped as Kirsty got closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, though he did not say anything.

"Well looks like I may have to punish you." She whispered into his ear before pushing him down hard on the bed before he could gather his thoughts.

"Kirsty, please - get a hold of yourself! This is beneath you!" Pinhead squealed as Kirsty lifted his cassock up.

Kirsty threw her head back and laughed. "Oh I plan to get a hold of _something,_ Pinny, and the only thing that is beneath me is _you_ so lay back and enjoy!"

She sunk herself down and began to spread hot and tender kisses to his exposed midsection, making the poor guy moan out in both arousal and exhaustion.

Then she lifted herself back up to look him in the eye. "You dunno how hot you make me feel, Pinny!"

"I-I t-think I have a f-fair idea, Kirsty."

"Oh no, Pinny - you don't. It's quite distracting really. I see you and I just wanna..."

Pinhead looked to his girlfriend who seemed to look a bit off all of a sudden. "Kirsty, you alright?"

Kirsty turned a slight shade of green before gagging and throwing up all over his chest.

The damn morning sickness again!

She got herself off of him and hurried to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her as she entered, and all Pinhead could hear coming from inside were moans and retches.

Picking himself up off the bed, Pinhead made to clean the vomit from his chest with his powers then he walked over to the bathroom door and tapped on it gently. "Kirsty? Are you alright in there?"

No answer at first, all he could hear was Kirsty moaning - the sound echoing in the toliet bowl.

"Kirsty, once you are feeling better you must get yourself ready - I am taking you out to dinner and-"

"Ooooh, Pinny - please don't talk about FOOD! Not while I feel like this!" Kirsty moaned from inside the bathroom.

Pinhead sighed. "Please Kirsty, I just wanted for us to...spend a little time together, away from Charles and Frederick. And only Leviathan knows that once the baby comes we're not going to have the same time as we do. Come on Kirsty, what do you say? A nice romantic dinner for two - just us, no interruptions. No Charles or Frederick, Angelique or Lilith. It will be good for us."

He heard the door being unbolted from the inside and then very slowly opening up a creek to reveal Kirsty peeking through to look at him. "Ok then, what time?" She finally asked.

Pinhead smiled. "Twelve noon. I have booked us a table at a place called _Snooty el Petite_, whatever that means, under the name Totec. So, would you like to come to dinner with me Kirsty?"

Kirsty opened the door some more to face her boyfriend. How could she resist the face he was giving her? Those puppy dog eyes looking to her, pleading almost to give this dinner a chance. Then, after a moment or so, she gave a little smile and hugged Pinhead tenderly. "Ok Pinny, sounds great. I'll go and get ready. And you best do the same. Surely you're not going to take me to dinner dressed like Batman on a bad day without his mask?"

Pinhead shook his head. "Of course not, Kirsty. I am to wear my best suit." He said.

"Good." She replied, reaching up and giving him a slight kiss on the cheek before pulling out her suitcase and looking through the choices of outfits she could wear for her special romantic dinner with Pinhead.

The Cenobite smirked to himself. His plan was working so far. Now all he had to do was come up with a crazy scheme to send the others on a wild goose chase and guarantee that they did not spoil things for him when he goes to propose.

But, how exactly? And would the gang listen to him?

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _Well well well - Pinny wants to make an honest woman of Kirsty? Did you see that one coming? I promise you, the next chapter will have his attempts to propose and boy will they be funny! Kay hoped you liked this. Look forward to the next chapter, which I shall be working on in a minute. Laura xx_


	21. Popping the Question part 1

**Author Notes** - _Kay, now here is the biggie - our favourite Cenobite is going to pop the question, but how? And will he succeed? Read on and find out. Also I decided to write this in parts - it is quite long. Hmmm. Enjoy. Laura_

* * *

Chapter Twenty One - Popping the Question Part 1

Whilst Kirsty got ready for their dinner, which was scheduled for a few hours time, Pinhead left their hotel room in order to find Tiffany. Why? Well, he was going to tell her of his plan to ask for Kirsty's hand in marriage - and he trusted her enough to tell her this. Plus, he needed a guarantee that the others would be kept from under his feet while he attempted to pop the question. Tiffany could help him with this.

After walking through the hotel corridors, Pinhead finally found the door to Chucky and Tiffany's room. Taking a deep breath, Pinhead made to knock on the door.

Not long following this, Pinhead heard a familiar loud and annoying voice yell out; "WHO THE HELL IS THAT!"

Chucky!

Chucky and his big foul mouth! Oh how Pinhead wished to sew his mouth shut, that would show him.

The door opened after a lot of cursings and grumblings coming from inside the room and Pinhead's smile faded when he saw no one stood there.

He looked round confusedly, then he hears a; "Hey, Pinny boy - down here!"

Pinhead looked down and saw Chucky stood in the doorway, looking up to him with a slight frown. Pinhead bowed to him politely. "Charles. Good morning."

Chucky continued to stare at the Cenobite. "The hell do you want?" He grunted rudely.

Pinhead narrowed his eyes at Chucky. "Now, Charles - where are your manners? I have come to speak with your wife."

Chucky looked at him suspiciously. "What the hell do you want with my Tiff? Kirsty dumped your demon ass so now you want to have fun with my girl? Yeah well think again, lover boy! You're not getting your grubby hands on my wife!"

"No, Charles - that is enough! I have not come for that. I have come to ask of a quick favour of her and..."

"Sexual favours you mean? Why you fucking, perverted little...!"

"SILENCE, CHARLES! I SHALL SAY THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE, I HAVE COME TO ASK OF A SMALL FAVOUR AND BY WHAT I MEAN FAVOUR I MEAN FRIENDLY FAVOUR!"

"What the hell is all that yelling?" Came Tiffany's voice from inside the room.

Chucky groaned. "It's just Pinhead, honey. He wants you for somfink. Dunno what it is, but I have my eye on him!"

Tiffany was heard to sigh and then several seconds later she emerged in the doorway, smiling to Pinhead sweetly. "Well hello there, Pinhead. What can I do for you?"

Pinhead nodded and took Tiffany by the arm, leading her out into the hall. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Chucky was still stood there watching him, glaring at him. The Cenobite cleared his throat and said in the best polite tone he could muster; "Erm, Charles, do you mind? This is a rather private matter and only your wife can help me with it."

Chucky rolled his eyes then stalked away after sneering "You better not hit on my girl, Pinny - or I'll kick your demon ass to heaven, see how ya like it up there!"

Pinhead shuddered before looking into Tiffany's eyes once again. "Mrs Ray, I erm..."

Tiffany looked to him expectantly. "What's wrong, Pinny? Is there something wrong? Is Kirsty alright? I bet she's going through the mill now with having a bun in the oven and all."

Pinhead gave Tiffany a quizzled look. "I beg your pardon? What bun may that be? I know of no bun in any oven that Kirsty is baking."

Tiffany gave a slight smile. "Pinny, it's ok - the stork is set to land very soon. It's a big step for the both of you."

"Stork? What has a large wading bird got to do with anything?"

Tiffany rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. "Never mind. So what is all this about? What do you need my help with?"

Pinhead took a look around to see if there was anyone about - there was not. Pulling Tiffany in closer to him, Pinhead quietly told her about his plans.

"What? You're gonna ask Kirsty to marry you!" Tiffany nearly yelled out in excitement, Pinhead looking around in a panic and quickly shushing her.

"Yes," He whispered. "And I would appreciate it if this was kept between us two. I want for it to be a big surprise for Kirsty and also I do not want Charles or Frederick knowing about this. Not only would they tease me mercifully but they may blurt it out to her and spoil it. I felt I could trust you, Tiffany and so I need you help in making sure I can propose to her wiithout it being spoilt."

Tiffany sniffed and dabbed the corner of her eye with her sleeve. Another one of her friends was getting hitched. Oh this was just so romantic.

"I would be honoured to help you, Pinny. Just tell me what to do." She said excitedly.

Pinhead nodded. "Good. Now, I need for you to cause a distraction for the rest of our group while I take Kirsty to the resturant. If they knew I was taking her they would certainly follow and I would not be able to get a word in. I was thinking that maybe you could send them on an untamed armathoid pursuit."

Tiffany shot Pinhead a bemused stare. "Erm, don't you mean a wild goose chase?"

Pinhead looked puzzled for a moment then nodded. "Erm, yes. Anyway, send them all on something that would be guaranteed to keep them away from us. I want this to go smoothingly for us. Do you understand, Tiffany?"

Tiffany smiled then clapped him on the shoulder. "Yes I do Pinny. I have an idea; Needy was on about hunting down those Low Shoulder dudes and terrorising them. Maybe we could all go on a Jerk hunt? That may take all day, and I can see Chucky and Freddy agreeing to that."

"Very well, as long as it keep everyone away from us." Pinhead said.

Tiffany smiled and planted a sweet kiss on Pinhead's cheek. "Ok then, I'll go and tell everyone about it now. Good luck to you, Pinny. I hope she accepts..."

"Accepts what?" Came a familiar voice.

Pinhead and Tiffany twirled around and saw Kirsty stood there with a quizzled look on her face.

"What is going on, Pinhead?"

Pinhead and Tiffany quickly glance to each other nervously, then Tiffany laughed and said; "Erm, well - he was just wondering whether um..the restaurant he is taking you to will be to your liking and all."

Kirsty's eyes narrowed and then she looked to Pinhead. "Erm yes my dear, it sounds a little on the erm...snooty side to me. I just hoped you will like it there and all." He said rather quickly.

Kirsty smiled and walked over to her beloved Pinny, kissing his lips. "Oh Pinny, I'm sure I'll love it there. Stop fretting. Now, are you gonna take me out to dinner or not, mister?" She teased, draping an arm around his waist.

Pinhead grinned and offered her an arm for her to link. "Absolutely, Miss Cotton. We are ready to leave now. Come on then."

Kirsty took his arm to link while Pinhead, when she was not looking, nodded to Tiffany and she flashed him the thumbs up sign.

Then they were gone, and Tiffany set her plan in motion. This had to work surely?

* * *

_**At the Snooty El Petite Resturant - An Hour Later...**_

Pinhead and Kirsty sat at their table, surrounded by the snootiest people ever imagined. Their heads and noses were far stuck up in the air that you could practically see the snot up their nostrils, but that did not put Pinhead off in his quest to ask for Kirsty's hand in marriage.

Pinhead looked rather handsome in his best suit, Kirsty had thought. The Cenobite wore a matching dark grey jacket and trousers supported by a thick black belt, a clean white crisp shirt and grey and black striped tie. Who indeed would have thought Pinhead would look so handsome in a best dinner suit? In fact he was too handsome. Oh yes, the familiar twinges were coming again to the horny pregnant Cotton woman. Oh dear.

After taking a rather large gulp of his water, an oblivious Pinhead checked his pockets - the desired item was still there to his relief.

Kirsty could see how anxious he looked, how nervous he seemed. She was concerned for him. It was almost like he was waiting for something. But ah she could try and at least soothe him for a little while.

"Pinny, are you ok?" She asked sweetly

"Hmm?"

"You look like you're waiting for the end of the world or something."

Pinhead smiled then shook his head, taking a hold of her hand and gripped it lovingly whilst staring into her eyes. "Nothing is wrong, Kirsty. Far from it. Look, Kirsty there's been something I've been meaning to tell you. Something I wanted to try to do for the longest time."

Kirsty grinned. "Really because I want to as well, and I can't believe you want to do it here."

"Of course, my love. I figured you'd like the setting and all. I think it's a perfect place to ask you for something."

"Yes, I think it is perfect. And I think I know what you want."

"You...do?"

"Oh yes, and I have a new technique"

"Oh that's good, Kirsty. So I...what?"

Kirsty did not respond. Instead, she took a look around before lowering herself down and sneaked herself under the table.

Pinhead watched as she did this and was immediately confused, and rather nervous. "Kirsty, where are you going?"

There was no answer from her. Instead, he sat wondering what she was up to. Just then, he felt fingers tugging at his trousers which attempted to undo them. Pinhead gulped as Kirsty quickly undone them with very little effort, despite the lack of space under the table.

"K-K-Kirsty, what...what means this, my...oh my Leviathan, Kirsty...K-Kirsty?"

He could hear the zipper being lowered as she then mightily yanked his trousers down to his knees. Then without warning, and rather abruptly to his surprise he himself was pulled further down by Kirsty herself, so now he was slouching in his seat and in a better position for Kirsty while she began to 'play with him'.

"Kirsty? Kirsty, what are you doing? Kirsty, hey... you're, aaah you... oh my Leviathan! Kirsty! K-Kirsty, I think you s-s-should s-s-stop - oooh Kirsty!"

While he was being pleasured by Kirsty in the middle of the packed restaurant, Pinhead is trying in vain to keep it together. He was just so grateful for the long table cloth that had managed to keep his bare legs, private bits and bare backside covered up, and the fact that his trousers were undone and down to his ankles. Man if he were caught, people would think he was some sort of pervert. He was trying his best not to moan out with what his girlfriend was doing to him. Just as he was beginning to think this couldn't get any worse, a waiter showed up.

"Mr Totec, sir, we have the finest bottle of champagne that you ordered."

Pinhead continued to look as if he was going to burst as he gripped at the table cloth. "Very good, thank...AHHH...you. That'll be all." He managed to squeak.

The waiter took a look around. "Where is your dear lady friend, sir? Bathroom break?"

"Erm, not...oooh...exactly."

The waiter continued to hover around the table. "So, have you managed to...pop it..."

"No...NOOO!" Pinhead suddenly began talking over the waiter, knowing of what he was going to say, and also knowing Kirsty was under the table and liable to hear every word. He did not want the surprise spoilt for her. Plus, the word 'pop it' was rather...you know...Well what is he going through now? !

The waiter smiled. "You are, may I say..." He said, taking no notice of Pinhead's discomfort and subtleties. "...one damn lucky son of a bitch."

Pinhead's head shot up suddenly as he said that, for the waiter appeared so polite and so proper, so posh. A term such as 'son of a bitch' was not something Pinhead would ever hear coming from the mouth of a waiter who worked in a posh resturant.

"I beg your...pardon?" The cenobite gasped, in both shock to what the waiter had said, and the feel of Kirsty's mouth doing crazy things...you know.

"Come on, your dear lady friend, she is - how does one put it? Extremely hot."

Pinhead managed to muster a grin while hearing Kirsty underneath the table giggle little. Pinhead managed to cover it up with a cough so the waiter didn't get suspicious. "Why, uhhhhh...ahhh...thank you."

"Yes, such a beauty. Boy, are you the envy of all the waiters here."

"I...uh...am?"

"Oh yes, what man would not want to give her some sweet..."

"Yes, yes...thank you. Can you please...ahhhh...leave? !"

But alas the waiter took no notice and continued on talking like a perv, and making Pinhead's desire surge in volume. This was the last thing he needed, especially with what Kirsty was doing to him. But the last straw was when the idiot began making 'big booby' motions with his hands. "...and mmmmm MMMM she has got the juiciest..."

"OKAAAAAY! Ok...look not to be rude or anything, but can you please go."

The waiter was about to say something else, most likely something perverted about Kirsty, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey, so this is where you go off to by yourself! Man, and here I thought you and Kirsty would be up to some hanky panky!"

Pinhead looked up and saw the rest of the gang piling in, lead by Freddy. Oh this was just fantastic! How the hell did they find him?

He glanced at Tiffany who shot Pinhead a sympathetic look and shrugged her shoulders as if to say, _'I'm sorry but I couldn't stop them.'_

"Frederick! What are you...gahhh...doing here?" Pinhead boomed. The sudden appearance of their fellow club members did nothing to stop Kirsty in her quest to get Pinhead to pop. In fact it made her go faster and more aggressively.

Freddy grinned and plopped himself down at the vacant table next to his, followed by Chucky who hopped up onto the other seat. "Well we can't go wreaking havoc on an empty stomach and so we figured this place would do to grab a quick bite, especially for Ginny here who likes her meat raw."

Pinhead looked to Ginger whose like _'don't ask' _and turned to Freddy, sneering; "I told you not to call me that! I'm not your_ 'Ginny' _or_ 'Sweetcheeks' _or whatever crappy name you come up with!"

Freddy snickered before saying huskily; "Fine by me, _Sweetcheeks!"_

Ginger was so very close to kicking Freddy's ass but managed to keep it together.

Freddy then turned his attention to Pinhead and took in the red look in his usually pale face and his heavy breathing. "Hey Pinny, you ok? You look set to burst. And where the hell is Kirsty!"

Pinhead was still...you know...by Kirsty and so was you might say 'emotionally charged' but managed to keep from losing control as he said; "Oh she is in the ladies; crab cakes - they have a...ohhhhh...aahhhhh...funny effect on her."

Everyone stared to him for a moment, then they all ahhed before nodding.

It was at that moment when Pinhead reached his climax from whatever it was that Kirsty was doing to him and the lights in the restaurant began to flicker.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chucky grumbled.

"Heh, power cuts follow us around like a freakin bad smell!" Freddy quipped.

Whilst everyone was looking around confusedly, Kirsty took her opportunity and emerged from under the table - looking utterly satisfied and wiping her mouth with her sleeve before taking her seat opposite Pinhead who still looked red as a lobster and breathing heavily.

"Hi everyone." She chirped happily.

The gang turned their heads back and saw Kirsty sat there in the chair like she never left.

"The hell...! Where did you come from? Did you like just randomly poof into the room did ya?" Chucky gasped.

Kirsty smirked and took a gulp from her drink. "Oh, I was...just... refreshing myself." She murmured in a seductive coo. It was that moment Pinhead felt her foot running up and down his leg again - and then feeling it edging toward his...

"Erm, Kirsty, everyone - if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom. I shall not be long."

Pinhead hurriedly lifted himself from his chair. But he was in such a rush in going off to clean himself up, and calm himself down that he failed to notice one important thing. Everyone present, including the other diners, were given the shock of their lives - his trousers were not on and he was treating everyone to a good view of his...yes...well, you get the idea.

Whilst he is blissfully unaware of this, Pinhead is confused to why the resturant had suddenly gone into an uproar.

People were screaming and pointing at him, some were laughing, some younger women fainted damsel in distress style with the hand to the heads and many were others were muttering to themselves in a snooty posh voice; "How disgusting!"

Kirsty smirked to herself. She had deliberately left his trousers unfastened and round his ankles. Naughty Kirsty!

Angelique, Lilith, Jennifer and Ginger were gawking, licking their lips and drooling.

"My, you are such a BIG boy, Pinny!" Jennifer purred.

"Oh what I would give to bite on that!" Ginger said.

Angelique and Lilith were both fanning themselves as they refused to tear their gaze from him. "My, no wonder Leviathan favours you so!" Angelique said.

"Oh I sooo want that inside of me!" Lilith said with a slight pleasure moan.

Chucky and Freddy were both gawking, looking close to puking and are like; "Oh my God, what the fuck!", and Jason and Michael quickly covered their girlfriends' eyes and glared at Pinhead for 'showing off'!

Pinhead looked round confusedly to all the staring eyes. "Ok, why are you all staring? And why does it feel so breezy?"

Freddy snickered and pointed to his midsection. "Erm, Pinny - you're bare from the waist down!"

"What?!"

"And Pinhead Junior is showing!" Chucky cut in.

Pinhead immediately looked down to see his pants are around his ankles, and that the very organ that made him a man was now very well, you know...and everyone could see it. His eyes widened and he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, erm yes. I apologise for this. And now I must...erm...FLEE!" He quickly pulled his trousers back up and hurried away before someone called the cops on him.

The whole place was quiet for a moment before Freddy clicked his fingers and summoned a waiter to him. "Can we get some orders in here, weiner boy? We're freakin starving!"

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes** - _Erm, well - what did you think of that? Poor Pinny doesn't half suffer! LOL. Poor guy. Kirsty is so naughty isn't she? And something tells me that she'll still continue to be naughty after the baby is born. Well Pinny did want her, and he got her. He can't complain. LOL. Also, I wanted to point out the part with Kirsty under the table and doing naughty unmentionable things to Pinhead's...hmm...well, I got that idea from a scene from the film 'American Pie 3'. Not a fan of those films, they are far too smutty and disgusting for my liking, even though I too have the habit of making this smutty, but it's not on level with those films. However, I saw that brief clip with the main guy asking his girl for her hand in marriage at the meal table, and she got horny and...yeah. I figured it would be a really funny situation for poor Pinhead so I used the idea. Hope you liked. Anyway, what happens next will be revealed in the next chapter. Will Pinhead get over his embarrassment long enough to propose to Kirsty? You'll have to wait and see - my lips are sealed. Kay, till next time - cheerio. Thanks for reading. Laura_


	22. Popping the Question part 2

**Author Notes** - _Here's the next part - would could possibly happen now? Hmm, you best read on. Enjoy. Laura _

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two - Popping The Question Part 2

Whilst the rest of the gang ordered their meals, much to the disgust of the other customers who do not care for their sloppy attitudes, Pinhead was in the bathroom - cleaning himself up and fixing his clothes.

He did not know how much more of this could possibly take - all he wanted was to propose to his girl and he couldn't even do that without a drama.

Would he ever get a break?

As he finished tucking in his shirt, cleaned himself up and fixed his tie, Pinhead knew for sure now he'd have to get out of there, take Kirsty away - far far away from the madness and somewhere so he could ask her to marry him in peace, and now he was making his way out of the gents - only to come face to face with someone as he opened the door, and their visage was of hungry and over powering lust.

"Kirsty! W-what are you doing here? This is the gents. The ladies' is just th-"

Pinhead was cut off by Kirsty pushing herself and him further into the gents. The Cenobite found himself being pushed aggressively into a cubical by his horny pregnant girlfriend and he went landing butt first onto the toliet seat while Kirsty made to lock the door behind them.

"Kirsty, what are you doing?"

"I want you, Pinny - and dammit I'm gonna get you!"

"Please, Kirsty, don't whatever you do tear at my shirt." Pinhead pleaded as his girlfriend's fingers were aimed and seemingly ready for indeed ripping at his shirt. "It's my best one." He added.

"Oh don't worry Pinny." Kirsty cooed to him whilst at the same time slowly and gently unfastening the buttons of his shirt, and revealing his strong and broad firm chest. "I wasn't gonna ruin your best shirt now." Kirsty smiled seductively, then began to unbutton her blouse. She revealed her breasts to him, then made a grab for his hand - placing it firmly to one of them.

Pinhead closed his eyes and tried to take his hand away, but she kept a firm grip on it. "Kirsty, please - we must leave here. I have plans for you." He said, trying so very hard to resist her. He did want her just as bad, and the thought of kinky sex right there and then sounded absolutely tantalizing, but more than anything right this moment he wanted to propose to her and how could he if they had sex now?

He tried to get up, but Kirsty pushed him back down and positioned her knee on his crotch. "Come on, Pinny - let's do it just one more time and then we'll go. Come on, you know you want to. Come with me, taste my pleasures!" She cooed, running a hand sensually down his bare chest and licking the tip of his nose pin.

Pinhead shuddered with pleasure, just moments after calming down. The evidence strained against the material of his trousers, making him convinced that it was going to burst out and rip his pants open at any second. Well, as Kirsty could remember herself, it did happen one time to him. Embarrassingly enough. Well he was a Cenobite male, he was different to ordinary human men after all.

Kirsty continued on in trying to seduce him as his thoughts lingered on his destroyed trousers back that time and how he was going to save his best trousers from receiving the same fate now. He was pulled back into the present as Kirsty started treating him to a lapdance. Oh yeah, this was DEFINITELY going to destroy his trousers now! But just how could he resist her? Without another murmur, Pinhead grinned and leapt up - grabbing her and pushing her against the door, kissing her fiercely.

"As you wish, child." He cooed against her mouth.

They were going for it like hell against the bathroom door, careless of where they were and not caring of who came in. And of course of Kirsty's...condition. This time, Pinhead was completely convinced that their unborn baby was perfectly safe whenever its parents had sex, and was not about to get bopped on the tiny noggin by its father's...um...special male organ.

So now, their sexual encounter was fast and furious...if far too quiet! And just as well, seeing as people were in and out, and one in particular had come in to use the bathroom too.

And that someone had been Freddy Krueger! And he seemed to have been talking to someone too, cooing and saying flattering things, like;

_"Aren't you a big boy!"_

...and...

_"Some day, my firm friend, you shall get lucky!"_

It seemed like maybe Freddy was talking with Chucky, but when Kirsty looked through the peephole of the door, he had been alone, and seemingly looking down as he peed.

Which could only mean one thing.

"Did he just talk to his...you know! ?" Kirsty whispered in disgust after the dream demon left from using the urinals.

Pinhead nodded solemnly. "Indeed. He does it all the time. I should know. I caught him at it once."

"Eeeew!" Kirsty grimaced. "And I thought Trevor did some weird things with his..thing!" She added wickedly, making Pinhead laugh.

There was some silence for a minute or so, before Kirsty grinned up at her boyfriend and cooed; "Wanna go for round two? !"

Gosh, they were going for a marathon sex session today, despite just witnessing a shocking sight from one Frederick Charles Krueger!

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang were eating their meals - again being subjected to stares and pointed fingers being thrown their way.

Chucky and a recently returned Freddy especially were making complete pigs of themselves - eating their meals noisily, belching loudly and farting - much to the disgust of the other diners.

For some bizarre reason, Freddy found himself sharing his meal with Ginger - a spaghetti and meatballs - after Ginger's meal got ruined by falling onto the floor.

Freddy couldn't be anymore happier to be sat so close to the she wolf though she was still not impressed but she grudgingly gave him a chance.

"This does not mean anything, Krueger - is that clear?" Ginger hissed.

Freddy smirked and winked at Ginger. "Crystal, sweetcheeks!"

Ginger narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop calling me that or I will turn you into a jerkie strip!"

Without another word, the two dipped their forks into the spaghetti in unison and took it to their mouths, devouring the spaghetti.

They began to suck the stringy pasta into their mouths, not realising that they had the same piece, they were too busy watching the world go on all around them.

Then their faces came closer and before they realised it, their lips met in the middle - like _Lady and the Tramp._

Ginger at once pulled away, sneering and glaring at the dream demon - whereas he was rather made up by the fact that he got a kiss off of her.

Though if she was being honest, she had to admit that she felt something other than hatred and contempt for him - and she enjoyed the kiss.

Everyone was enjoying their meals, Chucky and Tiffany were sat together - and Jason and Bridget and Michael and Needy were too.

The only couple that were missing were Pinhead and Kirsty, and the only women without a date were Angelique, Jennifer and Lilith so they had no choice but to sit together again - much to their annoyance.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a couple of gypsy violinists arrive to the tables - and started to serenade the couples, much to the gang's displeasure.

One of the violinists started to sing at the top of his lungs;

_"Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night_

_And we call it bella notte"_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chucky yelled at the naive singing violinist.

The guy took no notice and continued to sing;

_"Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely bella notte."_

"I SAID SHUT YOUR FREAKIN GAY TRAP BEFORE I FILL IT IN!" Chucky yelled again, completely unimpressed - whereas Tiffany rather liked to have someone sing for them and tried to get Chucky to behave himself.

Meanwhile, the violinist continued to sing;

_"Side by side with your loved one_

_You'll find enchantment here."_

"YOU ARE SO DEAD IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!" Freddy growled, flicking his finger knives. He decided to join in with a murderous Chucky since he hated the singing too, especially when the violinist came closer to him and Ginger.

_"The night will weave its magic spell_

_When the one you love is near!_

_Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!_

_On this lovely bella notte!"_

"RIGHT, THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE DEAD MEAT!" Freddy and Chucky yelled at the same time, jumping up to kick the violinists' asses.

"A-what? ! You-a-don't a-like our a-singing? !" One of the violinists squealed in a thick Italian accent as the two murderous slashers bounded to their feet and neared them.

Freddy glared at them evilly and again flicked his finger knives, while Chucky grinned manically. "A-NO, YOU A-STUPID A-LITTLE A-PIGLET! AND A-NOW YOU'RE A-FUCKING A-DEAD! ! !" Freddy sarcastically yelled while jumping the poor defenseless guy and boffing him in the face. Freddy of course remembered the rules of their agreement of living in the real world, as did Chucky. No killing. No exceptions. But...it didn't mean they couldn't beat the moron up.

Meanwhile, Pinhead and Kirsty were making their way out of the gents, hand in hand, looking red, flustered and beyond satisfied. Pinhead's shirt was slightly untucked and unbuttoned in places, his flies were down and his tie was loosened a little. He also had lipstick marks all over his face and lips. Kirsty's lips were swollen, her blouse was a little open and she had a few of her boyfriend's pins stuck in her hair and clothes, something which as they began to calm down they noticed and they made a quick attempt at sprucing themselves back up before they entered the restaurant. But they were in for a disappointment when they both entered, and they groaned heavily when they saw that another fight had erupted between the gang.

Plates, glasses, chairs and tables were being thrown about and Chucky and Freddy looked to be beating the crap out of these tuxedoed guys with violins.

Pinhead and Kirsty glanced to each other at the same time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Pinhead asked.

"Are you thinking of sex?" Kirsty cooed huskily, rubbing his chest with her hand.

Pinhead groaned. "No."

"Then what then?"

"I think we should take our leave of here at once."

"Ok then. Lead the way."

Kirsty and Pinhead made their way to the gents again. Looking up see a window and use it to escape through before anyone noticed - Pinhead figured he'd send a cheque to the restaurant to pay them again.

The two hurried while once again Freddy, Chucky and the gang have a food fight.

"Why does it seem that we can never have a peaceful meal without them screwing it up?" Kirsty asked.

"I ask myself the same thing, the same thing over fifty times. And more!" Pinhead replied as they walked away from the resturant.

As they walked along, Pinhead decided to take Kirsty to the park nearby - that was guaranteed to be such a romantic setting for the couple and he was bound to be able to ask Kirsty to marry him there.

Surely he could get his lucky break there?

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _Hmm, so I know there were no attempts made by Pinny to ask for Kirsty's hand in marriage, though plenty of kinky sex. LOL. But don't worry - the next chapter will have that. I'm still thinking of amusing things that keep getting in his way really. Oh yeah, I do not own 'Bella Notte' song from the Disney film, 'Lady and the Tramp'. Anyways, until the next chapter - which will probably come soon. Hope you liked. Laura_


	23. Popping the Question part 3

**Author Notes **- _So here it is - the chapter where our dear Pinny boy finally gets the chance to propose to Kirsty. But...how shall he do it and when? Hmm, well you best read on and see. Enjoy. Laura xxx_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three - Popping the Question Part 3

Pinhead and Kirsty both briskly made their way to the park which was nearby; a beautiful park filled with flowers and trees, a huge pond and lots of wildlife. Surely a perfect place to ask for a girl's hand in marriage?

Well you would think so, but as soon as Kirsty and Pinhead turned to walk into the place, they clamped their hands to their ears for loud rock music was playing.

"What the-? !" Kirsty gasped.

"I cannot believe this!" Pinhead muttered.

A bandstand had been set up, there was a huge audience and there on the stage was a group which seemed familiar, singing a very familiar song.

_All alone in an empty room  
nothing left but the memories of when I had my best friend  
I don't know how we ended up here  
I don't know but it's never been so clear  
We made a mistake, dear.  
And I see the broken glass in front of me  
I see your shadow hanging over me  
and your face, I can see..._

Pinhead and Kirsty both looked to each other, and then Kirsty pointed toward the group playing. "Hey, arn't they those Low Shoulder dudes that Needy has issues with?" She asked.

_Through the trees  
I will find you;  
I will heal the ruins left inside you  
cuz I'm stIll here breathing now...  
I'm still here breathing now...  
I'm still here breathIng now...  
until I'm set free.  
Go quiet through the trees_

Pinhead nodded. "I believe so. It's a good thing that Anita is not here or she would-"

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! !"

Pinhead was cut off by a familiar terrified yet anger filled scream and whirled around to see Needy stood there with the rest of the gang.

Oh why oh why was this happening to him? Would he ever propose to Kirsty before the end of the world?

Needy was stood there, glaring to the band that was on the stage. They were singing away and taking in the loving and adoring gazes of the audience, the delightful screams from the adoring girls. She knew what they were, they were fakes. They were far from the 'public heroes' they'd made themselves out to be. Far from it. They were murderers! She would never forgive and forget the fact they kidnapped her BFF and knifed her to death in sacrifice to summon a demon to possess her.

"Why those fucking, slimy shitheaded..."

Pinhead grabbed a hold of Kirsty's hand. "Quick, cover the baby's ears!" He told her quickly as the usually mild mannered and gentle Needy went into a rage and swore like there was no tomorrow.

Freddy and co gawked at her, then turned to look at Jennifer who just shrugged as if to say;_ 'well I was right wasn't I?'_

"You wern't kidding when you said that she had issues with the band, huh were you Jen?" Freddy said.

Jennifer smiled slightly and nodded. "Nope."

While Michael did his best to comfort Needy, the gang gathered around and began to formulate a plan while Low Shoulder continued to sing their fake benefit song.

_I remember how we used to talk_  
_about the places we would go when we were off_  
_and all that we were gonna find._  
_And I remember our seeds grow_  
_and how you cried when you saw_  
_the first leaves show._  
_The love was pouring from your eyes._

_So can you see_  
_the branches hanging over me?_  
_Can you see_  
_the love you left inside of me?_  
_in my face_  
_can you see?_

_Through the trees_  
_I will find you;_  
_I will heal the ruins left inside you._  
_Cuz I'm still here breathing now_  
_I'm still here breathing now..._  
_I'm still here breathing now..._  
_until I'm set free._  
_Go quiet through the trees._

_Cuz you're not coming back_  
_And you're not coming back_  
_No-oo.. No-oo.. No_  
_You're not coming back..._  
_You're not coming back..._

_Take my breath as your own_  
_Take my eyes to guide you home_

_Cuz I'm still here breathing now..._  
_I'ms till here breathing now..._  
_I'm still here breathing now..._  
_And I'm still here..._

_Cuz I'm still here breathing now..._  
_I'm still here breathing now..._  
_I'm still here breathing now..._  
_And I'm still here.._

_Cuz I'm still here breathing now..._  
_I'm still here breathing now..._  
_I'm still here breathing now..._  
_And I'm still here.._

_But you're not coming back._  
_And you're not coming back._  
_Cuz you're not coming back_  
_until I'm set free_  
_Go quiet through the trees._

"Right..." Freddy said. "...remember how we said? We pounce on them the minute they go back stage, ok?"

Everyone nodded, each taking out their weapons and seeing how Needy was literally shaking with anticipation as they made their way behind the bandstand whilst Pinhead and Kirsty shook their heads in exasperation and went to sit down on a bench somewhere quiet, leaving the rest of the gang to cause trouble.

And so there, backstage - drinking beers and smoking weed whilst taking five as the gang burst through the door - were Low Shoulder.

_'Huh, looking as creepy as ever!'_ Needy thought hatefully to herself as the gang approached them.

The lead singer of the group, a goth-styled punk head, looked up and saw the gang, and stared at them warily. "Who the fuck are you guys?" He demanded.

Then he saw a familar blonde geeky girl with glasses and a hoody emerging from the gang, looking crazy and her eyes filled with hate and anger.

"YOU!" He gasped.

Needy smirked. "Well, hello Nikolai - long time no see!"

Nikolai looked just about ready to crap himself as the gang rounded up on him and his co singers.

"What do you want?" He whimpered.

Needy smirked again. "Why, I would very much like to introduce you to very dear friends of mine. First off, this is my boyfriend Michael..."

Michael just stood there and did his head tilt like he usually does, but you could see just by looking into his eyes through the mask that he was glaring.

Nikolai gawked at Michael. "Why the fuck is he wearing a mask? Ugly is he?"

While Michael grunted in annoyance, Needy glared at Nikolai. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, LOSER! Now, here are the rest of my friends. This is Freddy..."

As she pointed to Freddy, he flicked his finger knives and said; "Howdy doody, Niko thicko!"

"This is Chucky."

Chucky waved a little and grinned manicly before saying; "Wassup, fucker!"

As Needy finished introducing the gang, Nikolai was just about ready to leap up and flee, but then Freddy and Ginger pushed themselves forward and grabbed a hold of him.

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast! You're not going anywhere, little piggy! Freddy said.

"What the hell do you want?" Nikolai yelled.

Needy pushed her face into his. "We're here to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

She nodded to the gang and then they all proceeded to kick the crap out of Low Shoulder, then when they were done with that - they tied them up whilst they were unconscious.

Then Freddy got an insane idea. "Hey, why don't we take over for them?"

Chucky began to jump up and down excitedly. "YEAH! COUNT ME IN!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Kirsty and Pinhead were sat together on the bench - holding hands and kissing. It was all so romantic, just the two of them - alone. All quiet, no yelling, no loud music. The perfect opportunity for Pinhead to seize his moment and ask his girl to marry him.

"Kirsty...?" Pinhead asked as he broke the kiss.

"Yes, Pinny..."

Pinhead swallowed hard, then looked his girlfriend in the eye. "Kirsty, I love you, more than you could ever know. And now with the baby on its way I want for us to...make our relationship official. We've been through so much together and I would like to ask you for something."

"Oh?"

Pinhead took a deep breath and was about to get down on one knee, but his moment was then again spoilt as Kirsty's attention had been drawn to the distance where obviously something weird was going on. Her mouth dropped wide open.

"Oh my God...Freddy! ?" She gasped, never taking her eyes off the distance.

Pinhead furrowed an eyebrow in confusion. "Um, I'm Pinhead..." He said.

"No..." Kirsty put in, never taking her eyes away and pointing ahead. "...I mean...there's FREDDY!"

And just on cue, a loud familiar voice yelled through a microphone and made Pinhead jump. "YO, PEOPLE! FREDDY'S THE NAME, AND CAUSING MEYHEM'S THE GAME!"

_'Oh no, why do bad things happen to good people!'_ Pinhead thought. Luckily, Kirsty was too busy being distracted by Freddy on the stage with the rest of the gang to take notice of Pinhead in the middle of proposing marriage, so not all was destroyed for him.

The crowd immediately booed. "WHERE'S LOW SHOULDER!" One of the people in the audience demanded.

"YEAH, WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY? !" Another one yelled.

Freddy smirked and flicked his finger knives. "Ah, they're taking a little nap right now, so we're just taking over for them for a while."

And with Chucky on keyboards, Jason on the drums, Michael on the guitars, the girls as backup singers and dancers while Freddy served as main singer - they started to perform and Freddy began to belt out at the top of his lungs a familiar song;

_On the day I was born  
The nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder  
At the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up  
And she said "leave this one alone"  
She could tell right away  
That I was bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_  
_Bad to the bone_  
_B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone_  
_B-B-B-B-Bad_  
_B-B-B-B-Bad_  
_Bad to the bone_

_I broke a thousand hearts_  
_Before I met you_  
_I'll break a thousand more, baby_  
_Before I am through_  
_I wanna be yours pretty baby_  
_Yours and yours alone_  
_I'm here to tell ya honey_  
_That I'm bad to the bone_  
_Bad to the bone_  
_B-B-B-Bad_  
_B-B-B-Bad_  
_B-B-B-Bad_  
_Bad to the bone_

_I make a rich woman beg_  
_I'll make a good woman steal_  
_I'll make an old woman blush_  
_And make a young woman squeal_  
_I wanna be yours pretty baby_  
_Yours and yours alone_  
_I'm here to tell ya honey_  
_That I'm bad to the bone_  
_B-B-B-B-Bad_  
_B-B-B-B-Bad_  
_B-B-B-B-Bad_  
_Bad to the bone_

_And when I walk the streets_  
_Kings and Queens step aside_  
_Every woman I meet_  
_They all stay satisfied_  
_I wanna tell ya pretty baby_  
_Well Ya see I make my own_  
_I'm here to tell ya honey_  
_That I'm bad to the bone_  
_Bad to the bone_  
_B-B-B-B-Bad_  
_B-B-B-Bad_  
_B-B-B-Bad_  
_Bad to the bone_

Kirsty and Pinhead gawked in shock, then turned to look at one another. "Wanna get outa here?" Kirsty asked.

Pinhead nodded and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask, my dear."

As they hurried out of the place, Freddy continued to sing like his life depended on it and surprisingly they had become rather popular and a mosh pit had commenced and Chucky got carried away.

It really was a good thing that Kirsty and Pinhead had gotten out of there.

* * *

The day wore on, with Kirsty and Pinhead going from place to place - wanting to spend time together and Pinhead wanting to propose to her but they always ended up with a distraction, usually from Freddy and co who seemed to be following them - but an exasperated Tiffany was really trying her best to keep them away.

Eventually, in the evening as the sun was setting, Kirsty and Pinhead had found a beautiful beach someplace and were now walking hand in hand along the sand, along the shore, feeling the water brush up against their feet.

Pinhead finally took his moment and stopped, taking a hold of Kirsty's hand and looking to her deep in the eyes.

"Kirsty, I want to ask you something. Something I've been meaning to ask you all day, but I always got interrupted by those fools!"

Kirsty smiled. "And what is that then, Pinny?"

Just has Pinhead was reaching inside of his pocket for his desired item and drop to his knee, Freddy and Chucky came running out of nowhere and dived into the sea.

_'Oh to hell with this!'_ Pinhead thought. He was just going to ignore them and do it anyway. They probably weren't even paying any attention to this.

Kirsty's hand flew to her mouth as Pinhead got down on one knee but her left eyebrow popped up when he took a lump of coal of of his pocket.

Coal! ?

So much for a tiny little black box which would hold a sparkly diamond.

"Kirsty, I am aware this is a most unorthodox method, but I believe it may prove to be somewhat romantic in your eyes. I want to show you how much you mean to me - and it is sitting right here in my hand." Pinhead finally said as he took in his girlfriend's dumbstruck facial expression.

"A rock?" Kirsty asked confusedly.

"No, it's coal actually."

"Ok so what do you plan to do with it?"

Pinhead grinned. "Watch carefully, my love."

The Cenobite's hand closed over the coal and he started to squeeze it and crush it with his great strength.

Kirsty waited and watched in awe, then the Cenobite finally opened his hand and there sitting in his palm was a large sparkly diamond.

The coal had been crushed into this? Wow. This _was_ romantic!

Kirsty gasped and while Pinhead attached the diamond to a ring, Freddy and Chucky were screaming in the background as they were being chased by a man eating shark but got rescued by Ginger, who then decided to go and tear up the shark to make sushi.

Pinhead ignored this and resumed what he was doing. "Kirsty Cotton, will you marry me?"

He waited anxiously for Kirsty's answer. Then, suddenly, a smile curled up on her lips and she jumped into his arms and knocked him onto the floor.

They're rolling around on the beach making out before Pinhead managed to stop her and ask; "So is that a yes then, Kirsty?"

Kirsty smiled. "What do you think, silly! Of course I'll marry you!"

Pinhead was so overjoyed by this. He simply couldn't believe she had accepted his marriage proposal. Grinning, the happiest Cenobite in the world then took Kirsty's hand and proceeded to slip the big sparkly ring to her finger.

Kirsty stared to it for a moment, taking in the size and beauty of it before she grinned cheekily and said; "Now, where were we?"

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _YAY! Kirsty and Pinhead are engaged! So what did you think of that? A lump of coal, huh? Who would have thought it! Next chapter should be in a few weeks, I'm giving it a rest for a while, so I can concentrate on my other fics. Till then take care and thanks for reading. Hope you loved this chapter. Laura xxx_


	24. A Short Lived Engagement

**Author Notes **- _So here is what happened after Pinhead asked Kirsty to marry him. Ah, their engagement night! Though I'm sorry if it is a little too short or wasn't funny or anything. We still have the wedding, and plenty of more hilarity of the road trip. I promise. Anyway, enjoy this for now! Laura xxxx_

* * *

__Chapter Twenty Four - A Short Lived Engagement 

Kirsty and Pinhead had both now gotten back to their hotel room together, each feeling utterly exhausted and tired after the day they had - yet both of them were so happy they felt they could dance around all night long, though the mood at one point was spoiled by Chucky and Freddy outside of their door - who were both acting like proper jerks as per usual.

Pinhead was fuming with rage and decided to go out and teach them both a lesson for spoiling the mood.

"Excuse me for one moment, my darling wife to be." Pinhead said in a polite and calm manner.

"Take your time, my darling husband to be." Came Kirsty's reply.

Pinhead took one last loving look to Kirsty before flinging open the door angrily and storming out to confront Chucky and Freddy who were both playing the game of _'knocking on the doors and running off laughing'._

Kirsty calmly stuck ear plugs into her ears, and began to read her pregnancy magazine while Pinhead began yelling at Chucky and Freddy for_ 'being childish fools'._

He returned minutes later, looking pretty calm and collected considering he had just yelled half the hotel down - but then again he was in love and he was happy to have finally proposed to his girl.

Pinhead felt such heart swelling love as he stared to Kirsty - his now fiance - whilst she stared to the big sparkly diamond on her finger.

"I can't believe I'm engaged!" Kirsty gushed happily, not taking her eyes of the ring. "I'm going to be Mrs Pinhead! Or Mrs Totec."

Pinhead smiled and wrapped his arms around Kirsty's waist. "Yes, and I cannot believe that I finally managed to ask you after all the chaos."

"Yeah, your endurance was remarkable. So erm, when shall we start telling everyone?" Kirsty asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Pinhead smirked to his new fiance. "Never, we should keep this a secret Kirsty. Can you imagine what Charles and Frederick would have to say on the situation? They would mock us, Kirsty - MOCK US I TELL YOU!"

Kirsty giggled softly, nodding her head in agreement with her future husband to be. "Yeah, I think you're right. I mean they would just tease us mercifully, and remember what they were like at Joey and Elliot's wedding? They nearly ruined it. You know what?"

"What?"

"I think we should get married in secret - elope, if you will." Kirsty said with a cheeky wink.

Pinhead stared to his fiance for a moment with a look that said; _'you cannot be serious?'_ "Really? Elope? Are you sure? I would have thought you'd have wanted a proper wedding - like what Tiffany always talks about. A big church wedding with flowers and a cake and your picture in the paper, to quote Tiffany. I would have gone in a church for you, Kirsty - I'd do anything for you if it would make you happy but, why would you want to elope?"

Kirsty shrugged her shoulder, smiling slightly. "Well, I dunno - I guess it sounds - well, wild. And I'm pretty wild lately. Plus, it's kinda sexy too. A man and a woman run away from the life they know - to marry in secret. Doesn't that sound exciting to you, Pinhead?"

"Yes, it does. Very well, we shall elope as soon as possible - and when you feel up to it ofcourse." Pinhead told her, taking her hand to kiss it.

Kirsty was heard to hum slighty, and Pinhead looked up - wondering what she was thinking about. She had a determined look in her eyes. "Well, what about now?"

Pinhead's eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor. "Pardon?"

"I think we should marry now - tonight!" She told him excitedly.

"Kirsty, I don't know if w-"

"Aw come on, Pinhead. I mean I don't want to wait until after the baby is born, and I sure as hell don't wanna get hitched while I'm several months into the pregnancy. I don't wanna be a fat bride - have this huge baby bump sticking outa my dress, making everyone believe we're marrying for the pure reason of being pregnant."

Kirsty can see just by looking into Pinhead's eyes that he was considering this, persuading him into this eloping idea of hers. She smirked inwardly. "So what do you say, Pinny? Let's just do it, huh? No Freddy or Chucky screwing it up. No baby bump ruining the wedding dress. Just us. And we may need some witnesses. Well?"

A smile formed on the Cenobite's face and he just knew he had to comply with her wishes - and plus it did sound good. "Very well, my darling. Let us elope, as soon as possible. Your wish is my command."

Kirsty grinned broadly, leaping into his arms and treating him to a death grip hug. "Oh thank you, Pinny! I knew you'd say yes - and it's just as well, as I seen this ad before in the paper."

Pinhead was intrigued as Kirsty handed him the local paper, and he went on to read an ad, which was circled in red by Kirsty no doubt.

"I figured you may like this Pinny, there's no church or God - just eternal darkness." Kirsty said, watching as he read the ad aloud.

"Come to the unholy church where only darkness awaits you... hmm, this place is nearby."

As he read that out, he looked up from the paper and smirked.

"So you like the idea then, Pinhead?"

Pinhead threw his arms around her and hugged her, spinning her around. "Like it? I LOVE IT! Let's go for it!"

Kirsty laughed heartily as her demonic fiance spun her around, and as he settled her down she looked to him with the all too familiar lust within her eyes. "Good, but before we do that - let's have some fun, hmmmm..."

Pinhead's face dropped the moment she said that and he was helpless once again as she leapt on him and stripped him naked, thus exhausting him once more.

Well, he wanted to marry her!

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -**_ I know, I'm so mean to him aren't I? LOL. Ah don't worry, she won't be like this for much longer. The wedding is next people, and I hope you find it amusing. Sorry if this was not - still feel quite depressed but I'm getting there. Look forward to the next chap - I'll be working on it asap. Laura xxx_


	25. Let's Elope!

**Author Notes **- _Right, so here is the wedding of Kirsty and Pinhead - a secret wedding of course. Will it go without a hitch? Will Chucky and Freddy find out and make their night a merry hell? And what the hell is this unholy place anyway? Well read on and find out. Quite a long chapter this one as it's the 25th and all. Really hope you enjoy. Laura xxx_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five - Let's Elope!

It did not take long for Kirsty and Pinhead, once they had finished making out, to get themselves up and ready for their exciting big night.

Oh man, they were really going for it; they were really going to get married, and not just any how. They were not only eloping - so that their union was not spoilt by Chucky, Freddy or any of the gang for that matter - but they were marrying goth style, with no whiteness, no God or_ 'I now pronounce you husband and wife'_ crap.

Oh no - this was a satanic, gothic styled nuptials and the two couldn't be any happier to be marrying in such a way, even Kirsty.

But first, they needed witnesses - and preferably ones who would not tease them over this or try to disrupt the ceremony.

"Pinhead, who do you think we should invite as witnesses to our unholy wedding?" Asked Kirsty as she packed a bag.

Pinhead folded his arms as he thought about it. "Well not Frederick or Charles, that would never do. Well, I would have to suggest we invite Michael and Jason, and ofcourse their lady friends Bridget and Anita; they are no trouble and would be sure not to tease us."

"Agreed." Kirsty said. "And how about Tiffany? She could be my maid of honour and plus she's kinda sensible unlike Chucky. God only knows why she's with someone like him!"

Kirsty would have really wanted to have Joey for her maid of honour, but as she was still on her honeymoon there was no way that's be happening so Tiffany was the next best thing, as well as the fact that Tiffany was great to chat to.

"Indeed." Pinhead said, agreeing with his fiance's sentiments regarding Chucky. "I shall go and ask Michael, Jason, Bridget and Anita about whether they would like to join us - and you can ask Tiffany."

Kirsty and Pinhead gave the other a quick kiss before they head off to inform the lucky five whom were chosen to attend the wedding.

The pin headed cenobite headed straight for the hotel room shared by the four, knocked on the door gently and waited for an answer.

Jason was the one to greet the visitor, though he didn't say anything he sort of nodded politely to him before fixing his mask which was wonky and lop sided.

"Ah, Jason. I wish to speak with you and Michael - and your ladyfriends. May I come in?" Pinhead asked.

Jason nodded excitedly and allowed for the Cenobite to enter. The other three see him and jumped up from their board games.

"P-P-Pinhead!" Needy stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Have we been making too much noise, Pinny?" Bridget asked with concern. "Cos we can be quieter if we're bugging you and Kirsty..."

"Oh no, not at all - you are not disrupting or disturbing us. No, I have come to ask you all something." Pinhead told them with a slight smile.

"Oh?" Bridget and Needy uttered at the same time.

Pinhead cleared his throat slightly, shifting a little before saying "I would - well, Kirsty and I would really be honoured if you would attend our wedding - tonight."

The foursome gawked at him, wow this was quite unexpected. When the hell did this happen?

"Erm, Pinhead...?" Needy asked. "When did you..."

"Oh, this evening on the beach. I had been meaning to ask her all the way through the trip but something..." Then a scowl came to his face as he growled; "...or SOMEONE and by someone I mean Charles and Frederick - damn them - always got in the way and spoilt it. But the good thing was that Kirsty accepted my proposal, however she thought it would be a good idea to...elope. And we were both wondering if you would be our witnesses?"

Pinhead didn't really get a straight answer from Michael and Jason, as you would imagine seeing as the were mutes and all - but their shy and geeky girlfriends Bridget and Needy were both so happy that Pinhead and Kirsty were marrying and very honoured to have been chosen to attend. They had practically jumped on Pinhead and kissed his cheeks to show their gratitude, with the Cenobite blushing somewhat.

"Oh Pinny, we would love to! When does it start?" Bridget asked.

"Ten o clock tonight. We shall be taking the van. Just find something gothic to wear..."

"Gothic?" Both Needy and Bridget again said together.

Pinhead smiled broadly. "Ah yes - it is the theme. We are to be married in an unholy church for satanic worshippers. Can you imagine me in a church of God?"

The foursome looked to him uneasily, silence ensued - nothing could be heard apart from the crickets chirping outside. Then Needy managed to say; "No, I would guess not."

Pinhead smiled again, then nodded politely to the couples. "Very well, then. We meet in an hour - outside the van. And be sure to not arouse suspicion from either Frederick or Charles. If they were to find out..."

He goes kinda faint thinking about it, but then shook it off quickly, especially when he saw the guys looking to him funny again. "Oh yes, well - enough of that. An hour - outside the van. Do not be late."

Then he turned and left, with the two hulking masked giants turning to their girlfriends as if to say;_ 'so what the hell are we gonna wear?'_

* * *

Elsewhere, Kirsty had asked Tiffany - telling her about the engagment though was surprised that the killer doll's wife already knew of this.

"When did you find out?" Kirsty asked.

Tiffany smiled. "Well, Pinhead came to me and asked me to keep the others away while he took you out to dinner where he was going to propose to you. I must admit, I would have never seen it coming - Pinhead asking for someone's hand in marriage but hey there's a first for everything, huh sweetface?"

Kirsty giggled slightly, nodding - thinking how special she must be indeed for Pinhead to be proposing. "Yeah, that's true. He has certainly surprised all of us - me most of all. And I love him - I just wanna spend the rest of my life with him..."

"Have children with him?" Tiffany cut in with a slight knowing wink.

Kirsty began to fidget with her hands, shifting about slightly but managing to say to her friend "Oh, it'll be a long time before we have children, Tiff. So erm yeah no children. Not yet."

Tiffany shook her head slightly before moving closer and placing a hand to her shoulder. "Kirsty, sweetface - I know about the baby."

Kirsty's eyes widened, then they begin to dart about. Oh geez, how did she work this out? "Baby?" Kirsty muttered innocently, not making eye contact whatsoever. "What baby? I have no baby..."

"Kirsty, it's ok. I saw you looking at booties at the gas station, then buying them. And plus, I sorta put it all together when I see the way you order all that junk food and eat it all weird - dipping fries into the freakin ice cream! They way you and Pinhead have been - acting all evasive and secretive. Not to mention the way I see how much you seem to be really glowing and - well, seem all maternal and stuff."

Kirsty was shocked for sure. She really wanted for it to be kept a secret for at least another month. But then she realised that Tiffany would not blab about this to anyone. She could trust her. "Yeah, ok, you're right Tiffany. I am pregnant. It was kinda a big shock to the both of us - we wern't expecting to become parents yet, if ever." She told her.

Tiffany chuckled, but you could tell she was cose to sobbing tears of joy. "Yeah, I can relate. I mean my little Glen was born before I even had a chance to know I was ever pregnant! Then I die. Man was that a bitch! But I wouldn't ever trade those two for the world. They are little treasures, yeah even Glenda."

The two laughed before Tiffany decided to ask the dreaded question. "So, erm - if I may ask - how did this happen? Getting pregnant and all?"

Kirsty smirked slightly before getting down to the gory details. "Well, it happened last month at the wedding reception. Pinhead was being chased by those crazy bitches and we had to hide so we kinda...get into you car..."

"My car? Your baby was conceived in my car?" Tiffany spluttered.

Kirsty lowered her head. "Erm, yeah. It was the first car we came across, I'm sorry."

"Oh no - it's ok. Kinda happy that your little special person was conceived in my car. So tell me, who came onto who? Did you seduce him or did he seduce you? If you don't mind my asking?"

Kirsty laughed, thinking back to the day it happened. "Well, if truth be known - I kinda came onto him. Just a little, though I mean he needed no encouragement. But I suppose it doesn't matter - what matters is that we're having a baby. But I must ask you to keep this to yourself Tiffany. Just until we're ready, then we'll tell everyone. Agreed?"

Tiffany smiled before giving Kirsty a hug. "Mum's the word." She said with a wink, making Kirsty chuckle slightly before they heard a familiar voice cutting in to their conversation.

"What word is mum's? What the fuck are you two yacking about?"

Tiffany and Kirsty twirled around to see Chucky stood there, with Freddy. Oh please God no!

"Fucking mind your own business, Chucky!" Tiffany scowled. "It's got nothing to do with you! This is girl's stuff - and you're no girl, although sometimes I wonder..."

Freddy burst out laughing at that. "Yeah, she's right there, shorty pants!"

Chucky pegged him off. "Go to Hell, Krueger!"

"Ah, been there, done that..."

Chucky rolled his eyes before stomping off back to the games room downstairs, followed by a still laughing hard Freddy.

"Boys! What would you do with them?" Tiffany said.

"Yeah, they're annoying. So glad my Pinny is not like them."

"Did I hear my name being spoken?" Came a familiar deep voice.

They turn and see Pinhead coming toward them, dressed all in black - with a sort of cape and gloves. This was his wedding outfit - and boy did he look hot and dangerous.

"Hmmm, lookin' good, daddy!" Tiffany praised with a slight knowing wink and giving the thumbs up sign.

The Cenobite shot Tiff a bewildered look. "Daddy?"

Kirsty giggled. "It's alright Pinny, Tiff knows about our baby." She told him.

"She does?" Pinhead inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but don't worry." Kirsty assured. "She won't tell anyone about it, not till we are ready to share the news."

Pinhead seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, just as Kirsty began to take more notice of his outfit and started to come closer to him.

"But wow, Pinhead, look at you - I see you're handsome once again." Kirsty purred, grinding herself into him. This was turning her on for sure.

"Kirsty, please - not here. Are you ready, my darling?"

Kirsty nodded. "Yes, I have my dress packed ready. I bought it from the gift shop downstairs. I don't wanna put it on until we get there. But I'm ready when you are, you gorgeous stud muffin!"

Tiffany snickered at that, then twirled around to enter her hotel room. "I'll go and get ready then - leave you two to it. It shouldn't take me long."

And with that, Pinhead, Kirsty, Tiffany, Jason, Michael, Bridget and Needy - once they were all ready to go - all headed for the van, as inconspicuously as possible and drove off to the unholy church where Kirsty and Pinhead were going to tie the knot.

* * *

The journey did not take long, and when they arrived they immediately see the name of the building in big bold writing -**_ THE UNHOLY CHURCH OF LEVIATHAN._ **Perfect, just perfect indeed.

Pinhead was to marry his girl in the church of the God Leviathan - his Lord. This was very perfect indeed.

The gang make their way inside, taking a seat and waiting patiently as there was another wedding going on at present.

Kirsty is getting into her dress, being given a hand by Tiffany, Needy and Bridget while her attended waited rather nervously along with Michael and Jason.

Just as Pinhead can't decide who his best man should be, he sees a familiar face enter.

"Djinn? Is that you?" He asked, rising from his seat and approaching the genie in human form who smiled the minute he saw him - then offered his hand to shake his.

"Xipe, it's so good to see you. What are you doing here? I didn't know you come here?" Said Djinn.

"I don't normally. This is my first visit, what news I have for you."

The two talk and when Djinn heard Pinhead was getting married he offered his congratulations. "That's good to hear that you're settling down Xipe, after all those years of bachelorhood and such."

Pinhead smiled. "Yes, thank you, but I'm having trouble in finding a best man. Jason and Michael here don't want to do it. So now I'm stuck."

Djjinn gazed eagerly to his good friend. "Well, I'll do it. I don't mind."

"Really? Would you do that? I would really love that, thank you." Pinhead said.

Djinn smirked and clapped his good friend on the shoulder. "No problem, it's the least to do for a fellow soul snatcher. So how's torturing the damned doing for you?"

Pinhead nodded happily. "Been fine, and yourself?

"Oh making people's wishes come true in the most goriest fashion, like I always do - trying to avoid being sent back into the gem with the rest of my brothers, you know how my life is, Xipe."

Pinhead chuckled. "Yes, I know the feeling. You with your gem and me with the puzzlebox."

The two laughed heartily before Pinhead handed the rings to Djinn. "The ceremony is soon, and here are the rings. I am so anxious for you to meet Kirsty."

"Kirsty? As in Kirsty Cotton? She's the one you're marrying? I thought you hated her? I thought you wanted to take her soul to Hell and make her suffer."

Pinhead blushed slightly, smiling boyishly. "Well, I thought I did, but then I realised I was in love with her. Most unusual feeling, and not that dissimilar to hate - explains why I was the way I was with her."

Pinhead and Djjinn continued to talk until it is time for the ceremony to begin, with Kirsty waiting outside - with her father Larry whom Pinhead had kindly invited, and Tiffany.

Everyone present is wearing dark cloaks and are chanting some crazy hymn, and even though no one really understands what they're saying they go along with it.

Pinhead is waiting by the alter along with Djinn, and Bridget and Needy are wearing some dark dresses that are ritual-like and Jason and Michael are beside them as they watch on. Then comes Kirsty with her father and she's dressed in a dark sexy dress with a spider-like veil over her face.

Larry sobbed and bawled as he walked his daughter down the aisle. "My...little..girl is...getting married!"

Kirsty elbowed her dad a little. "Aw dad, stop crying - you'll only start me off!"

Larry stopped bawling as soon as he clapped eyes on Pinhead - then narrowed them before handing his girl over to him. "Now you take good care of my baby, do you hear? You break her heart and I'll hunt you down and kick your ass!"

Everyone in the room, as soon as he said that burst out laughing - including the minister, making Larry look around confusedly. "WHAT! I'm serious, I'll kick his ass!"

More laughter and merriment follow until Pinhead got a hold of himself and gestured to the minister that they are ready to begin.

"People of the darkness, we are gathered in force to witness these two people of the unholy darkness and bring them together into unholy matrimony." He started going on with his speech about the darkness of the lord and stuff. Pinhead wanted him to hurry up and cleared his throat audibly.

"Oh yes. Do you take this dark lady into your embrace as your wife for all eternity even in death?"

"Yes I do." Pinhead beamed down to Kirsty, who returned his smile and gripped his arm tighter.

The minister continued, looking toward Kirsty. "And do you take this dark man into your embrace as your husband for all eternity even in death?"

"Yes I do."

The minister then brought out a chalice with red liquid and two goblets, handing them to Kirsty and Pinhead.

Then Pinhead recited his vows to Kirsty. "With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

Kirsty did the same for Pinhead, and once they drank the dark red wine and placed the rings on the other's finger, the minister announced; "And now I pronouce you Dark Lord and Lady of Hell. You may kiss the dark bride."

Pinhead slowly lifted the veil off his new wife's face, smiling down to her before planting a very sweet kiss upon her lips - earning a cheer from the people present in the room.

Tiffany was dabbing at her eyes with her sleeves, as were Bridget and Needy. Jason and Michael turned away as it is evident they too were crying but don't want anyone to see.

Djjinn clapped his hand on Pinhead's shoulder in congratulations. "Well done, old boy." He said.

After all the photos and signing the register, and thanking the guests, Pinhead scooped his new wife up into his arms and carried her out of the building, heading off together for their wedding night somewhere. They drove off in the van together which had a**_ JUST MARRIED_** sign at the back, whilst Jason, Michael, Needy, Bridget and Tiffany decided to take a cab back to the hotel.

Where were the newly wed Mr and Mrs Pinhead off to? No one knew...

~ To be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _Hmmm, so how was that? Was that good? Sorry if it wasn't - still quite down in the dumps and suffering with my concentation and such but I didn't want to let my readers down. Plus, writing helps to keep my mind occupied. But yeah, I hope this dark wedding was good and made sense, don't know much about gothic stuff but I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry if this wasn't very funny either, I'm trying though but it is hard. Hope you liked anyways. Take care and thanks for reading. Next chapter should be soon as possible. If I can concentrate. Lauraxxx_


	26. The Secret's Out

**Author Notes **- _Right, so here is the moment when everyone finds out not only about the secret wedding of Kirsty and Pinhead - but of the baby aswell. Uh-oh, how will the poor demented couple live it down? How will they explain? Read on and find out. Enjoy. Laura xxx_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six - The Secret's Out

**_Two Days Later_**

A newly and happily wed Kirsty and Pinhead returned to the hotel in which they and the rest of the gang were staying after the short yet exhilarating honeymoon together. What the loved up pair got up to during their time together was a complete mystery, but they must have had some fun judging by the self satisfied looks on their faces.

Both looked like a huge weight had been lifted from the shoulders, seeing as they had two days away from Freddy and co - but alas, like they always say, all good things must come to an end and before the couple could even place the key in the lock of their hotel room a loud and familiar annoying voice yelled;

"HEY! YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS! WHERE'VE YA BEEN?"

Kirsty and Pinhead inwardly groaned in unison and slowly turned to see Freddy and Chucky, and of course the rest of the gang not far behind them - Freddy was holding in his hand what looked like a large brown envelope.

Pinhead narrowed his eyes unamusedly at Freddy. "That is of no concern to you, Frederick. Where Kirsty and myself choose to go in the time we have together is between us - keep your troublesome nose out of our business before I slice it off!"

Freddy decided to snicker, but his smile which was slowly curling up on his scorched face quickly evaporated when he saw Kirsty glaring at him fiercely and looking like she was going to leap on him and tear his head off.

He would never admit this, but Kirsty didn't half scare the crap outa him for sure. He reluctantly backed off but decided to start waving the rather huge brown envelope around. "Hey, Pinny - now I have you here, this came for you before. Any idea what it is? You sending off for porn or something?"

Pinhead's eyes widened when he took a good look at the envelope which has a **_'UNHOLY CHURCH OF LEVIATHAN' _**stamp across it.

"Uh, it's nothing, Frederick. Nothing at all, let me have it." Pinhead stuttered nervously

The pin headed Cenobite tried to snatch away the envelope from Freddy's grasp, but he was not fast enough, for the dream demon held it up high over his head and backed away with it.

"Why? What have you got in here that's so important and top super secret, Pinboy? This I gotta see for sure!"

Tiffany, also realising what this was, intervened and tried to help Pinhead grab a hold of it. "Krueger, stop being such a dick and give it to him! This is his and Kirsty's, and you have no right to-"

"Aw, shut the hell up, Tiff!" Chucky sneered.

With much encouragement from Chucky, Freddy tore open the top of the envelope and reached inside. Pinhead and Kirsty had no choice now but to watch on helplessly as Freddy pulled out pictures...of _them..._at_ their _wedding a few nights previously!

Utter, unbearable silence followed as the rest of the gang all crowded round and gawked to the pictures with their eyes widening and their mouths forming 'O's, seeing how they noticed Kirsty in a gothic black dress holding flowers. It was a dead giveaway. They looked up to face Pinhead and Kirsty - noticing how they had their heads lowered and not making eye contact with anyone.

"So you two got freakin' hitched?" Ginger said. "I knew it! Somehow I figured this would happen, which is why I made a bet with Freddy and now he owes me a hundred bucks!"

Freddy grumbled while digging in his pants and pulled out a wad of money before handing it to a happy Ginger who stuffeed the cash down her cleavage.

Whilst Ginger seemed to be not too surprised by Kirsty and Pinhead's secret marriage, everyone else is. Freddy and Chucky were both wearing disgusted expressions, Jennifer, Lilith and Angelique were crying and bawling since the man they wanted to themselves was married off now. But Tiffany, Jason and Michael and Bridget and Needy - seeing as they attended their wedding - seemed pleased.

"Geez, why is everyone getting hitched! Is there some sort of air disease going around or something?" Chucky mumbled, earning a clip round the ear from Tiffany.

"Ha! Yeah, that's nice to see you two got married. NOT! Geez, next thing you know you'll tell me Kirsty's pregnant." Freddy laughed but only stopped when he noticed the quietness around the two, watching as they fidgeted and cleared their throats. He quickly realised why.

Now this was the very thing that led to ultimate silence and awkwardness. Kirsty and Pinhead thought they would never be able to live this down in a million years. Just when it seemed that everyone had lost the power of speech, they all suddenely had something to say.

"Geez, I thought you were sterile, Pinny!" Freddy mumbled.

"How did a stiff like you get a hot chick like Kirsty pregnant?" Chucky sniggered.

"Aww, a tiny little Pinhead. How cute!" Jennifer cooed.

"I bet it's a boy, and he'll be the image of his father! We really do need more of Xipe!" Angelique said.

"Yes, though I would have really of liked to have carried this child for Xipe." Lilith said.

Angelique snorted at the comment. "Yeah, right - like Xipe would want YOU to carry his child! Get real!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Lilith screamed in Angelique's face.

"FUCK OFF!" The Princess sniped back, leading Lilith to bitchslap her and then the two started to pull at each other's hair and it wasn't long before they were rolling all over the floor.

The guys were hollering and drooling before Tiffany and Pinhead once again pulled them apart.

"Kirsty does not need this while she is with child!" Pinhead snarled at the two women.

"Yeah, she could get high blood pressure or something - or have a miscarriage.." Tiffany stated, making Kirsty panic and grip at her stomach protectively.

"Miscarriage!" She cried out, becoming quite upset at the thought of losing her and Pinhead's baby. She was truly coming round to the idea of becoming a mother.

Tiffany awwed and came closer to Kirsty, draping an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to soothe her. "Aww, sweetface, don't worry. You won't lose the baby. That's just the worse case scenario."

While Tiffany comforted the expectant mother, the place was once again quiet until Chucky and Freddy decide to say more on the new baby.

"Oooh the thought of Pinny having a baby! Oh god, the world is so screwed! Thought it were bad enough having just the one Pinhead but now we have more of him coming!" Chucky groaned.

"Yeah, not only are they hitched but they got the freakin brat along the way." Freddy said.

And before Pinhead could go and shut them up it's Kirsty who does it, looking mad as Hell when she snarled; "What did you just say about my baby?"

Freddy and Chucky noticed the angry look on her face and then, without any warning, she started running after them screaming as she snatched Jason's machete from his belt.

As the two tried desperately to escape Kirsty's wrath, she's yelling at them - her eyes looking just about ready to pop out of her head with the anger. "COME BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" She screamed at them, waving the machete about like a mad woman.

"Kirsty!" Pinhead pleaded with his wife. "Calm down. This is not good for the baby. I shall deal with Charles and Frederick. Just...go to our room and take a few deep breaths."

Kirsty at once began to calm down, thanks to her beloved new husband. She lowered the machete - which was aimed for Freddy's head. "Yeah, I'm sorry Pinny - you are right. I'll do just that." She said quietly.

Pinhead gripped her hand tenderly and said sweetly; "That's my girl."

But as Kirsty handed Jason his machete back and before Pinhead can teach either Chucky or Freddy a lesson, Freddy yelled out; "IS there anyone else who plans to get hitched any time soon?" He began eyeing the two other couples there, namely Jason and Bridget, and Michael and Needy - then hissed; "I got my eye on you four!"

As Freddy stalked off to sulk and pout, Ginger snickered to herself; "I think someone is having a crisis here. Paranoid of weddings much I believe." Ginger grabbed Freddy by the arm and started dragging him away. "Come on, I know of a great place where you can relieve some tension. Saw a hospital full of sleepers that you can enter their dreams and take your time with."

Freddy was immediately interested and perked right up. "Really? !" He asked eagerly.

Pinhead whirled on the two who were weirdly starting to get along. "Frederick! Ginger!" The Cenobite yelled out, spoiling their odd tender moment. "Don't forget, you're not allowed to kil-"

"Don't get your pants in a twist Pinny!" Freddy muttered without looking at the Cenobite. "We'll just scare 'em!"

Then before you could chant _'one, two Freddy's coming for you...' _the pair were gone.

"Hey, is it me or are those two getting along and they seem pretty close?" Needy asked, nudging Bridget.

"Yeah, I think so." Bridget replied with a chuckle. "And I do believe Ginger really likes him."

Needy turned to Bridget, looking puzzled. "How can you be sure?"

"Because her tail is wagging, that's why." Bridget answered with a wink.

"Oh."

Pinhead was just making his way out of his hotel room after making sure Kirsty was ok, when he did not expect for the whole group to just suddenly crowd around him, all looking to him with expectant expressions. The Cenobite gazed to them all akwardly before saying; "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

The ladies all cornered him before Tiffany said; "Now, you're not going anywhere until you tell us all about this baby of yours!"

~ To be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _Hmmm, well how was that? Hope it was funny and made sense and such, and that it is great that the baby secret is all out in the open. Something tells me that these two are not gonna get any peace from now on. LOL. Anyway, we are nearing the end of the road trip soon and I'm about to introduce two brand new characters into the fold. An OC and another horror character. The OC and horror character in question are going to become permanent fixtures to TMC from the word go. Let's just say Pinhead is not too pleased with one of them. LOL. Anyway, that should be in the next chapter or so. Really hoped you loved this one and sorry if it was lame or anything. Take care and thanks for reading. Laura xxx_


	27. Don't Make Me Angry!

**Author Notes **- _Right, so here is a special chapter I thought up today - a weird one before the gang head off to their final destination and then off home. And oh yeah, a character from a well known 70s TV Show is making his appearance. I shall not reveal who he is but I'll give you a clue - you won't like him when he's angry. LOL. Anyways, enjoy. Laura_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven - Don't Make me Angry!

_**One Month Later...**_

The gang were once again on the road in the camper van, Kirsty - now two months into her pregnancy - was again driving as she did not trust any of the others to drive and as much as she hated Freddy's guts she had to admit he was right over Pinhead's driving - he did drive like an old woman!

She shuddered, remembering back to just an hour previously, Pinhead had insisted in giving pregnant Kirsty a break from driving and took over the wheel himself - only to cause a huge trail of cars behind them, manned by angry and pissed off motorists all beeping their horns and yelling insulting obscenities at the Cenobite from behind. Well, that was before they knew any better, and before Pinhead decided to angrily slam on the brakes and leap out of the van to teach the pathetic impatient mortals behind him -_ 'some lessons in patience'. _Aaaaaand let's just all say there was a great deal of grovelling and sucking up from the former pissed off motorists all once baying for Pinhead's blood.

How Kirsty had stopped her hubby from unleashing true Hell on them all, she never knew.

But right now, everyone present in the van were all wishing they were deaf as Tiffany was talking about Kirsty and Pinhead's unborn baby - non stop, going on and on and on.

"Ooooh, just imagine..." The superstar gushed happily. "...imagine what it'd be like having a little baby in the club! It'll be so fun, and oh I bet it'd be sooo cute too!"

The rest of the gang all rolled their eyes, annoyed by Tiffany's constant yacking. How they so wished they could shove a sock in her mouth to shut her up!

"Ooooh!" She suddenly leaped up excitedly, making Chucky jump. "We should throw a baby shower for Kirsty - the minute we get back to the club!"

Kirsty giggled to herself when she heard that. "Tiffany, it's not necessary. The baby's not due for another seven months. We have plenty of time." She said as politely as possible.

"But Kirsty, you can never have enough time to prepare. Before you know it, the little tyke will be making it's grand entrance. Leave it to me, sweetface, and I'll take care of everything. Your baby's gonna be the luckiest baby alive."

Freddy and Chucky couldn't help but groan loudly, but Tiffany was too well engrossed in baby stuff that she didn't notice.

Instead, she turned to look at Chucky. There was a dreamy look in her eyes and the living doll immediately felt nervous and uncomfortable.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Chucky asked, leaning away from Tiffany.

"Oh, Chucky - I want another one!" Tiffany was now holding Chucky's hand possessively.

"Another what?" Chucky was fearing the worst now.

"Another baby, you idiot! What did you think I meant?"

Chucky's mouth dropped wide open, Freddy began to snicker, Michael and Jason looked to one another and shrugged, most of the girls present began to giggle, Pinhead's eyebrow flew up and Kirsty was having a hard time in trying to imagine how it would be possible for the two to have a baby.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, Tiff! No way! No more brats! It's bad enough with Glen and havin to change his fucking pants since he pisses them all the time!" Chucky was adament that he was not to become a father to any more kids, and that was final - he sat with his arms folded in a determined manner.

"Aw c'mon on Chucky! Please! Just the one."

"Hell no, Tiff!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"PLEEEEAAASSSE?"

"NOOOOOO!"

"WILL you two SHUT the HELL UUUUUUUP!" Freddy finally yelled at the two, not being able to take it anymore. "Not only is your baby talk grossing me out but you're startin to give me a freakin headache! So will you do us all a freakin favour and shut your traps!"

Tiffany and Chucky glared at Freddy, but neither spoke another word. In fact the whole van had descended into silence.

For what seemed like an eternity, but was actually ten minutes, the gang remained quiet - not really knowing what to say for the best.

Kirsty, however, was pleased for the peace and quiet - having been feeling very weird all day. She had been experiencing weird sensations in her stomach - almost like little kicks from what she believed was from the baby, but how was that possible? Surely it was too early for the baby to be giving kicks in a two month pregnancy?

She didn't know what to think, and right now she couldn't as she saw in the distance at the side of road up ahead - a hitchhiker.

"Hey, look - it's a hitchhiker." Kirsty says, pointing to the guy. "Let's pick him up."

Everyone looked to her like she was crazy. "What? No way! God only knows who he is! Might be a fucking rapist or some shit like that for all we know!" Freddy grumbled.

Pinhead took a hold of his wife's hand. "Kirsty, it's a generous gesture, but are you sure you want to allow a stranger to come on board? Frederick is indeed correct. We do not know this man."

Kirsty was determined to help the guy out. "Well I'm stopping to let him in and that's final. And in any case, he couldn't be any worse than a freakin midget puppet or a burnt to a crisp Christmas sweater wearer with a garden tool for a hand!"

While Chucky and Freddy grumbled curses under their breath, Kirsty pulled the van over - stopping right near the man before winding down the window and speaking to him.

"Hello there, mister." Kirsty greeted him pleasantly. "Where are you off to?"

The man smiled. "Oh, I'm off to Jersey. I am in search for a job there."

Kirsty chuckled. "Really? Well that's great, cos we're going to Jersey also. Hop in!"

The man once again smiled to Kirsty and made to climb on board the van and sat himself in the spare seat next to Chucky and Freddy's. "Thank you...Miss...?"

"Oh, Mrs...Mrs Totec. But you may call me Kirsty."

"Well, thank you - Mrs Totec erm, Kirsty. My name is Banner - David Banner."

The man who introduced himself as David Banner was of medium height and build, with light brown hair and blue eyes. He was quite handsome, but looked rather timid, shy and seemed mild mannered. He was wearing casual clothes and had a rucksack on his back that smacked Freddy inadvertently in the face when he took it off.

Once the newcomer settled himself into the van, after giving some of the strange looking slashers cautious looks, Freddy looked David up and down before chuckling and saying; "So Davey, tell me - what brings you out here all alone in the middle of no where?"

David gave a small smile, and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm kind of a drifter. Wandering from town to town - looking for ways to cure my...infliction. That sort of thing really."

Chucky snickered. "So basically, you're a weirdo loner..."

"CHUCKY! Mind your manners!" Tiffany yelled to her hubby.

David felt a sudden twinge of anger at Chucky's cruel jibe but quickly swallowed it - for it would never do to let his anger out now.

"I'm sorry about my jerk of a husband, Mr Banner." Tiffany said to David. "Take no notice of him. So tell us, what is it you do for a living?"

"Hmmm, well I'm an odd job man - taking any job I can to keep me while I look for ways to cure my condition. Don't ask, it's complicated."

As most of the passengers awwed at him, David started to gawk at Pinhead. "Wow, those pins inserted into your head - how is that possible? And why do you have them?"

Pinhead was about to give an answer to David's query when Freddy piped up "Heh, it's a supressed rage thing Davey, and a kinky emo S&M thing. Don't ask."

David turned to look over to Pinhead again and nodded in understanding. "Ah yes, I know how that feels, my friend. Within all of us there dwells a kind of beast..."

"Yeah, a sex beast in Pinny's case!" Chucky interrupted rudely with an amused chuckle.

Pinhead glared at Chucky. "Shut up, Charles or I shall sew your mouth closed for the remainder of this road trip!"

Oh dear God, David Banner did not realise what he had lumbered into for sure...

* * *

It had been several hours since the gang had picked David up, and already most of them were starting to aggravate him - Freddy and Chucky more so than most.

He kept trying to warn them it was unwise to make him angry, but they took no heed.

Freddy infuriated him by repeatedly calling him Davey, Chucky's foul mouth and disregard and lack of respect for his wife had ticked him more than once, and it freaked him out when Angelique and Lilith decided to come on strong and fight over him.

The only ones who did not really anger him at all were Kirsty, Pinhead, Jason, Michael, Bridget and Needy - but despite trying his best to ignore the idiotic behaviour of those around him by chatting to the ones who didn't tick him, his anger began to mount and he began to beg Kirsty to stop the van, for he knew of the bad things that follow during an anger outburst episode.

Kirsty at once stopped the van, and seen how David leaped out and dropped to his knees outside the van. "David, what's wrong?" Kirsty asked sweetly.

David refused to look Kirsty in the eye. "I - I - my anger, it's dangerous, Kirsty. If it gets out of control, I could hurt someone."

Freddy and Chucky, who had followed Kirsty and David out of the van, began to snicker at what he had just said about his anger. "What? You? Hurt someone? Yeah right! You couldn't even fight your way outa a paper bag! You're a freakin marshmallow, Davey!" Freddy mocked, in more of a friendly way more so than a nasty way, but it didn't stop David from snarling out dangerously.

"Please, Mr Krueger - don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" He growled out.

Pinhead, sensing that something was not quite right, tried to pull Kirsty, Freddy and Chucky away. "Look, gentlemen - Kirsty, something is not quite right here. I can sense danger..."

"Your pinned faced friend is right. You must leave!" David warned again.

Freddy and Chucky burst out laughing. "Oh Pinny boy, your senses are on the fritz! This guy's about as dangerous as Jason's smelly feet!" Freddy sniggered, leading Jason, after hearing that, to leap out of the van and begin kicking Freddy's ass.

Meanwhile, no one had really noticed - since they were too busy trying to pull Freddy and Jason apart - that David was undergoing a startling metamorphosis.

His body seemed to be growing larger in mass and also in height, his eyes had turned a weird whitish green, his skin colour was also turning green and forehead ridges were becoming more prominent.

The first person to notice the change in the hitch hiker was Kirsty who gasped at the sight of a man in torn clothing, green skin, looking pretty mean, not so happy and mad as hell. And round about over seven feet tall.

"Oh my God!" She managed to gasp out, leading everyone else to take notice of the green creature before them, who was growling and snarling like a wild animal as he pulled the ripped shirt from his bulky torso.

"Is...that Davey?" Freddy asked.

"Heh, beats me. If it is, he must be related to the fucking jolly green giant!" Chucky stated fearfully as he stared at the green monster in front of them.

"Yeah, only this one does not look as jolly." Ginger observed.

"And I doubt he tends a cornfield." Pinhead put in smartly, stepping in front of Kirsty to protect her.

Whilst everyone else was fearing for their lives, watching as this_ incredible Hulk_ began to smash up road signs and stuff, Freddy arrogantly strolled over to the creature and began to poke him like he was the Pillsbury Doughboy.

"Hey, Davey - take a chill pill. Take a breather - relaaaax!" Freddy taunted in a child like voice.

"Erm, Freddy - I don't think he likes to be poked, or called Davey - or mocked whatsoever. Come away now." Tiffany warned.

But Freddy wouldn't listen. Instead, he continued to poke the green monster and generally piss him around until before he knew it he was getting lifted off the ground by his Christmas sweater by the creature and he was thrown twenty feet into the air.

The Hulk gave off one last mighty roar before bounding off into the distance and disappearing from view, oh not before kicking Chucky and making him fly into the van.

He was now long gone, but the destruction that was left in his wake remained - and a humiliated and bruised Freddy Krueger struggling to get to his feet and refusing to look at everyone else.

"We did warn you, Krueger." Ginger said.

Freddy shrugged as he got up. "Yeah, well - the guy needs anger management, that's all I can say."

The dream demon still refused to look anyone in the eye as he got back into the van - and managed to mumble; "We never speak of this again. Never!"

Chucky sniggered even though he too was humiliated. "Yeah, we never again mention the day that Freddy got beat up by the jolly green giant on steroids!"

Whilst the rest of the gang burst into laughter as the van drove off, Freddy growled menacingly; "SHUT UP! OR IT'LL BE ME THAT'S HULKING OUT NEXT!"

~ To be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _Hey, how was that? Sorry if it was stupid or didn't make sense. I just figured it may be funny and all that. Still not quite with it in the creativity department but I'm getting there and I feel slightly better today. Anyway, next up is the final chapter before they all go home. Thanks for reading and look forward to what the gang do next. Oh and before I go - Disclaimer; I do not own the character of David Banner from the 70s TV Show 'The Incredible Hulk'. Obviously. LOL. __ Anyways, thanks for reading. Laura _


	28. Fun at the Funfair Part One

**Author Notes** - _With thanks to those who enjoyed my Hulk cameo chapter. Yeah, it was pretty insane to include him. XD. Actually, let's just say it won't be the last the gang see of the not so Jolly Green Giant. ;) And I have a huge storyline concerning him toward the end of the story. ;D Anyways, onto the next chapter for now. The gang visit a funfair now, so expect lots of madness. Hope you love this chapter too. Enjoy. Laura_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight - Fun at the Funfair Part 1

It didn't take long after_ 'the David Banner and his not so jolly green giant alter ego'_ incident for the gang to find a funfair which was in Jersey and not far off from their club on their travels in the van. Chucky and Freddy began to whine the minute they saw it, begging Kirsty like a couple of demanding children that they so wanted to visit the fair.

"I say we should go to the fair, and to hell with it! It's the last day of our road trip, for fuck's sake!" Chucky exclaimed, excitement brimming in his voice.

Kirsty couldn't help but smile and turned to face her husband who sat beside her. Pinhead rolled his eyes but he could see that Kirsty would also like to visit the fair as well so he gave in. "Oh very well." He mumbled. "But only for a couple of hours, and we must stick together. You can easily get lost in a place like this."

"Well Chucky can." Freddy put in, laughing at his own joke to which the living doll did not take well to and decided to give Freddy the middle finger.

"FUCK YOU, YOU BURNT FACED ASSHOLE!" Chucky yelled.

Freddy took no notice as he cheekily added; "Hey, Chuckster, you better watch it - someone might mistake you for being something out of the Horror House!"

"Yeah well someone could think you escaped from the freakshow and take you there and lock you up with the other freaks!" Chucky shot back.

"Ha! Charles, please! I mean, have YOU looked at yourself in the mirror lately? !"

Yet another verbal fight had commenced between the burnt dream demon and the possessed doll, and the rest of the gang all sighed to themselves; watching as they traded insults back and forth.

"Hey, Chucky; be careful when you go on the ferris wheel, well that 's if they let you on. Hehe, you might fall out...!"

"Yeah, well be careful as you walk by the food stands; someone might mistake you for being a jerky and try and eat you...!"

And it just went on and on...

Again, the honour of pulling the two apart before something bad could happen fell to Pinhead. Oh geez, the poor guy not only had a baby to look after in a few months but also had these two who were just like looking after kids but worse. "That is enough!" Pinhead snarled. "Do you pair ever do anything besides insult each other? This foolishness stops now, or we'll turn the van right around now and go home!"

Freddy and Chucky were immediately on their best behaviour and just in time, for Kirsty was driving through to the car park of the fair. She found a free spot not long after, and thankfully no maggot brained fuckers in a flash Porsche stole the spot before she could take it this time.

"Alright, everyone..." Pinhead called out, clapping his hands as the gang jumped out of the van. "...we must stick together whilst we visit this amusement park. I suggest that we pair off and-"

But before he could say anymore, Freddy and co and took off, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. When Pinhead looked up, he could see the gang all making their way excitedly toward the gates of the fair, though having to stop at the pay desk.

"Hello, little piggy." Freddy said to the admission guy. "I would like admission for eight adults and three children please."

"Hey, Krueger - you stupid fuck! Where 'd ya get the kids from? There ain't no kids!" Chucky piped up.

Freddy chuckled a tad before snarkly saying; "Oh yes there is; you, Michael and Jason!"

Chucky, Michael and Jason were not best pleased at all, and the living doll decided to show Freddy his displeasure at being called a kid by flipping him the middle finger. "Screw you!" He snarled, whereas Michael and Jason glared at Freddy from behind their masks, though held back by Needy and Bridget from beating the crap out of him.

"That'll be $169.89 please." The guy at the pay desk said to the gang.

Everyone, as soon as he said that, all gawked at him, that was a lot of money and neither any of them were willing to pay - especially not Freddy . "THE HELL IT IS! DO WE LOOK LIKE FUCKING MILLIONAIRES! ?" Freddy yelled as he knocked the guy out cold with one clean blow to the face. "Fucking daylight robbery! Like we cultivate money trees!"

Now all they had to do was get in, but it there was no way unless they paid. There was only one way. "Will you do the honours, Hockey Puck?" Freddy asked the hockey masked giant, indicating for him to knock the locked gate down. Jason at once complied made a HUGE mess of the entrance, but they could get in now - much to Pinhead's unamusement.

"They could have paid to get in. We have plenty of money." Pinhead seethed.

Kirsty gripped his hand. "Calm down, sweetheart. We'll pay, ok - just ignore them." She said as she planted her lips to his cheek. Pinhead nodded as he took his wallet out of his pocket, paying for himself and Kirsty but having to leave the money in a safe place whilst the pay desk guy was out cold. "Come on then." Kirsty said, draping her arm around Pinhead's waist. "Let's see what they have here. This is going to be so much fun."

Pinhead smiled warmly to his wife, thinking that she was right and that he must remember this place for when their baby is born so they could bring him or her for days out.

* * *

Once inside, the gang all split up into groups. Freddy, Ginger, Chucky and Tiffany headed for the danger thrill rides. Michael, Needy, Jason and Bridget headed for the stands. Pinhead and Kirsty were both as happy as the other to take a gander, looking to the many exciting and wondrous stuff the carnival could offer whilst Angelique, Jennifer and Lilith stalked close behind - all wanting a piece of the hunky Cenobite! They watched as he and his new pregnant wife wandered toward the _Test Your Strength_ stand, with a burly bloke with tattoos and ear piercings chanting continuously.

"STEP RIGHT UP! STEP RIGHT UP! TEST YOUR STRENGTH! LET'S SEE HOW STRONG YOU CAN BE!" He hollered, grabbing Mrs Totec's attention at once.

Kirsty turned to Pinhead and put on her best puppy dog look, wanting for him to try it out. "Go on, Pinny." She urged. "Go and show us how strong you really are! You'll show 'em no messing."

Pinhead cocked his eyebrow at what Kirsty was suggesting he do, but she was bestowing him with such a sweet and endearing look that he could not resist and immediately agreed to it. "Very well, my angel. I shall do it. Anything for you." He told her, planting a very sweet kiss on her cheek.

Kirsty flashed him a thumbs up sign whilst pushing him gently forward. As he got closer, the guy who owned the stand handed him the huge hammer after Pinhead paid him. The guy looked Pinhead up and down, snorting at his unusual appearence. "Haha, good luck my friend." He said to Pinhead snarkly, believing that Pinhead would not be able to make even the puck move.

Pinhead smiled rather naively, whilst Kirsty glared at the guy for insulting her husband. "Hey!" She piped up. "He's stronger than he looks you know!"

The guy snickered a little, in complete disbelief. "Sure he is, sweetheart."

Meanwhile, Pinhead had took the hammer and raised it - taking aim, readying himself to strike down hard on the peg whilst Kirsty and the guy had an argument over the little matter of Pinhead's strength. He brought the hammer slamming down hard on the peg, making the puck shoot right up quickly - hitting the top and making it sound but also knocking it clean off thanks to his immense demon strength. The guy gawked at Pinhead in total amazement, he had never seen the top knocked off like that before in all the years he had had this stand, whilst Kirsty smirked in total satisfaction.

"And _THAT_ is what I call a strong man!" She stated triumphantly and smugly, running into Pinhead's arms and allowing for him to spin her around.

The guy had well and truly eaten humble pie and was now lost for words. "I erm, I... would you like...another go, sir?" He stammered.

Pinhead smirked whilst shaking his head - placing his arm around Kirsty lovingly. "No, I believe not. I would, however, like my prize."

The guy laughed nervously before reaching over and grabbing a sweet little teddy bear off the prize stand and handing it to Pinhead. "Erm, here you go." Was all he could mutter as he watched the odd couple walk away with their prize, but whilst also thinking to himself; "That guy looks oddly familiar..."

Pinhead gazed to the teddy bear for a moment before smiling sweetly to Kirsty and offering it to her. "Here. Have it. Think of it also as an early present - for the baby." He said.

Kirsty began to get over emotional as she stared to the cute little teddy her husband had given her. "Oh Pinny..."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the other side of the fair - Freddy, Chucky, Tiffany and Ginger were causing havoc. Not long after cheating at all the video games in the arcade, they wandered over to the country show with stands with many exhibits and they had decided to go and take a butcher's at what was being shown - with a haggard old woman on one of them showing rather unusually large pumpkins.

"Haha! You call them giant pumpkins!" Freddy mocked the old lady who had identified herself as Haggis. "I've seen bigger tits than them!"

Chucky rolled around on the floor, laughing his ass off, as did Ginger, whereas Tiffany glanced apologetically at the old lady before smacking him across the head.

"Knock it off, Krueger!" She sneered.

Haggis glared at Freddy, clearly unamused by his choice comments. "Ah, you may laugh now, Mr Krueger..." Haggis warned. "...but one day you shall get so small no one will take notice of your childish observations anymore."

Freddy and Chucky stopped laughing and stared at the old woman. "What the hell does that mean, you old bag?" The dream demon demanded uneasily.

A cruel and menacing smile crept upon Haggis' face as she whispered; "Oh you shall see soon enough. Mark my words."

Freddy huffed at the outrageousness of the old lady's threat but decided to back away, maybe they could cause further havoc someplace else?

* * *

Elsewhere, Jason and Michael were winning prizes for their girlfriends Bridget and Needy and generally behaving themselves on comparison to Freddy and Chucky.

Angelique, Lilith and Jennifer had entered a beauty competition but were pissed off when neither of them won and started to argue with each other as well as beating each other up at the same time whilst the judges gawped at them. Then the girls realised at once that this was the judges' fault and so set upon them angrily before stalking off.

"What do you wish to do now, Princess?" Lilith asked as they wandered the fairground.

"Same thing we do everyday, Lilith - we go find Leviathan's favourite son, and make him ours!" Angelique declared.

"Oh yeah, forgot about him. Oh God, I just wanna rip his clothes off and lick him dry before devouring him!" Jennifer cooed, earning a slap from both Angelique and Lilith.

"Get in line, bitch!" They both hissed in unison. "We saw him first!"

Jennifer placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, whatever! And what is your great master plan in getting him? So far, you ain't been successful."

Lilith and Angelique looked to each other before chuckling and turning back to her. "Neither have you."

The three got into another arguement before Jennifer tapped Angelique on the shoulder, pointing to the distance. "Look, there he is - with that so called wife of his! Oh she does not deserve him!"

They all watched as Pinhead and Kirsty headed for the _Hall of Mirrors_ together, wandering inside hand in hand and unaware of the devious plan the three crazy bitches were cooking up to get him once and for all...

* * *

**_Meanwhile, In The Hall Of Mirrors..._**

Once Kirsty and Pinhead had entered the _Hall of Mirrors_, they had done nothing but laugh hysterically at the weird and wacky distorted reflections of themselves in the many mirrors. "Oh my God, look at me Pinny! I look like a stick insect!" Kirsty giggled, pointing to one reflection of herself which made her look thin and gangly.

Pinhead chuckled at the image of it. "My, you were right, Kirsty. This is rather amusing. Very amusing indeed." He stated.

Kirsty smiled and pulled him along with her, aiming for more crazy mirrors to look into. "Come on, let's look in this one over here." They bound over to one which made them both look short and fat. Kirsty took one look at Pinhead's face and sees how amused he is.

"Look, Kirsty!" He exclaimed, pointing toward his reflection. He was like a little child. "I look like Butterball with pins!"

The odd couple were really having such a nice time and Pinhead was glad that they came. It was giving them a chance to really spend some quality time together and bond some more - even if it was a slightly silly activity they were indulging in. But somehow along the way, Kirsty's curiosity got the better of her and she wandered off to look at other mirrors, leaving Pinhead behind unintentionally. He turned around, his eyebrow furrowing when he saw she was gone.

"Kirsty? Where are you?"

No word. She had completely gone. Poofed...disappeared.

"Kirsty, this is no time for games. Come on out."

But it was of no use. Pinhead was left behind, all alone - lost. Well, not quite. He heard footsteps coming up behind him and thinking this was Kirsty he breathed a sigh of relief.

But his heart sank when he heard a familiar voice coo; "Where do you think you're going, cutey petuty?"

_'Oh, fuck no!'_ He thought, rather uncharacteristically swearing.

The three horny crazy bitches were back, and with a vengeance!

Without another thought, the handsome Cenobite bolted and tried to find his way out of the_ Hall of Mirrors_quickly before they grabbed him. But alas, he came into contact with the three people he would most rather not see right now. He gulped and placed a hand over his manhood for protection when he saw them and whimpered; "Angelique, Lilith, Jennifer...what are you...doing here?"

The three women began to advance on him and Pinhead slowly backed away - eventually bumping into the wall behind him whilst the three crazy bitches grinded into him and began groping him.

"I can see why Leviathan favours you so, Xipe. You must have quite a lot of talent under your belt." Lilith purred, brushing her hand down his chest and going further down until her fingers rested on his belt buckle.

Pinhead was squirming now as she fiddled with it, trying to undo it. "What?" He squealed, attempting to wrench her hand away, but it was no use. His trousers found themselves undone and falling down to his ankles, thanks to Lilith's exporing fingers. Thankfully, he had underwear on this time - after going commando for so long. Pinhead gulped before stuttering, "Erm, ladies, i-if y-you d-d-don't mind, I must f-f-find K-Kirsty - and I-"

Again, the Cenobite was cut off by Jennifer, who pushed him back against the wall aggressively. "You can pour on the modesty all you want, Pinny - it only makes you that much more adorable!" The man eater cooed.

Pinhead couldn't help but whimper as the three crowded on him even more so, all groping him and continuing to say suggestive things. He didn't know where to put his face! "Please, ladies - I'm...I'm married...and my wife is pregnant with my child. I cannot..." He was interrupted mid sentence by two varnished nailed fingers settling to his lips. The fingers belonging to the Queen Succubus who then grinded herself into him more, and obviously not taking _'no'_ for an answer.

"You like pain and pleasure?" Lilith purred. "Well, so do I. I like when a man is writhing under me in both agony and rapture while I claw at their flesh as I take them inside me, letting them feel me inside. You want to have that don't you? You want to put yourself in me!"

Pinhead tried to play dumb. "How do you mean? I have no idea to what you are referring to."

"Oh don't play coy! We both know that's what you want. I can see the passion burning within those eyes. You want a good time and I can give it to you. You want me, as much as I want you. We're drawn to each other, so there's no need to deny it."

"I..I..I simply do not know where this is going." He tried to make another attempt to escape but got pushed back.

"Oh but don't you see? Soon, we shall both feel pleasure Xipe. I promise to make this worth your while. Forget that fidget pregnant wife of yours. She is not worthy of you."

Pinhead groaned inwardly, but managed to push Lilith away just before she could plant her lips to his. "I...I really ought to be g-g-going. Goodbye Lilith. Ladies."

And so he ran like hell, running away from the three crazy bitches, pulling up his trousers as he goes and managing to eventually buckle up his belt - but just as he's dashing around the corner he came face to face with - Angelique!

"Oh...no...Why Leviathan? Why me?"

"Now now, Xipe..." The Princess cooed. "...run from us like that again and we may have to...punish you for it..." She grinded into him. "...if you know what I mean."

Pinhead tried his very best to ignore the way she was brushing herself against him, feeling him and wrapping her leg around his. "Erm, Princess - I have the upmost respect for you, but I believe this to be highly inappropriate."

"Come now, denial is not just a river in Egypt and you should know better than to lie to your own princess. Now come to me, come to your princess."

"Angelique, I must insist that you let me go." Pinhead managed to escape her clutches and made another run for it but Angelique summoned chains that wrapped around him and they began pulling him toward her.

"Oh no you're not, we're not finished here. I intend to get what I want, and that is you!"

Pinhead struggling as Angelique comes at him, but somehow he managed to break free of his restraints - getting away from her. But that doesn't stop not only Angelique but the other two as well.

For a good ten mintutes, they are chasing him through the_ Hall of Mirrors -_ confusing him and freaking him out by leaping out at him when he least suspected it - only for it to turn out to be a reflection. So by now, Pinhead is having a complete breakdown. "My, for the love of Leviathan, please have mercy, I beg you! What are you going to do to me?"

Suddenly, he is caught in the middle of both Lilith and Angelique - who are now advancing on him from each side of him, both with their arms outstretching in order to ensnare him, and each puckering their lips, readying themselves to kiss the Dark Prince of Pain.

"Kiss me, Xipe. You know you want to...!" Lilith purred.

"Oh no, Leviathan's favourite son - kiss _me_...!" Angelique breathed.

Pinhead gave a panicked whimper as they drew much closer and had him trapped, or so it would seem. Just as their questing and sensuous lips were almost coming to his face, Pinhead managed to wriggle free and bolted - running like hell much to Angelique and Lilith's unawareness.

So now, instead of planting their lips on Pinhead, the two crazy bitches end up kissing each other! They are blissfully unaware of this fact until they heard someone clearing their throat, that someone being Jennifer...then they noticed what they were doing and backed away at once, wiping their mouths aggressively and spitting, coughing and gagging whilst Jennifer watched on in slight amusement.

"I need...bleach!" Angelique gagged.

"Well, I need a new mouth!" Lilith retorted.

"Oh, come - I wasn't that bad was I?" Angelique scoffed back, though a hint of playfulness present in her tone and with a smile forming.

Lilith shrugged, a slight smile taking over. "Well, I..." The Queen Succubus realises suddenly what they're doing. They're being...shock horror...FRIENDLY! "...HEY! SHUT UP!" Lilith yelled, jumping back from Angelique and the Princess following her example.

"Weeeell, this is something you don't see everyday; Angelique and Lilith kissing one another, and being on friendly terms! Oh blazes, now I wished I had a camera!" Jennifer snickered, whilst Lilith and Angelique - totally unamused - both set upon her and slap her silly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinhead ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but he is caught in a dead end. Along came Angelique, who walked toward him slowly and sensually, licking her lips. She had obviously pretty much got over her little accidental snog with Lilith, though more than likely she'd have nightmares forever.

"Princess - as I stated before, I have the upmost respect for you - but I am not attracted to you. Please, have mercy." Pinhead whimpered

Angelique does not intend to listen to him, and proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck. "Oh but I don't plan to give you any mercy. But I plan to give you ultimate pleasure." She was ready to plant her lips to his but then something hit her on the back of the head and she fell unconscious to the floor.

Pinhead looked up to see Kirsty stood there holding a large bat and a maddened expression on her face. "Take that, you crazy bitch! That's what you get for trying to seduce my husband!" She turned to Pinhead. "I figured it was a good thing to bring this along." She placed the bat inside her bag, then smiled to her poor harrassed hubby, outstretching her hand to him. "Shall we go then?"

Pinhead smiled and graciously grabbed her hand. "Kirsty thank Leviathan!"

The couple are now making their way through the Hall of Mirrors, aiming to get out and Kirsty is also trying to get him to safety away from the three women who were out to get him, but just when they thought it was safe along came Jennifer.

"Where's the fire, hotstuff?" She purred, grinding into him again.

Kirsty scowled while Pinhead cocked his head in confusion, looking around for evidence of a fire. "What fire?" He asked innocently.

Kirsty, however, knew precisely what the man-eater meant and so decided to fight dirty for her man. "Back off, bitch!" She sneered. "He's mine!"

Jennifer threw her head back, laughing heartily before sneering back; "Make me!"

Kirsty, without blinking, smacked her full in the face and Pinhead watched on in shock as Jennifer fell to the floor unconcious.

"Um... Kirsty."

Kirsty rolled her eyes while grabbing his hand and pulling him away. "Save it! We're going, unless you want your whole fanclub after us."

"Lead the way!"

In their quest to leave the_ Hall of Mirrors_, they head down one direction and see two pathways and are immediately confused.

"I say we go left." Pinhead said with confidence.

"And I say we go right!" Kirsty snapped back.

They argued about which pathway was their way out until then they heard women arguing. Aw hell, they were back and coming for his sweet ass again! Kirsty and Pinhead decided to split up which hadn't been their intention but alas, as he ran round the corner, he found the women and they closed in on him, backing him into a wall. He's trapped, but just as the crazy bitches are getting ready to close in, the lights go off.

"What the-? Fucking lights!" Jennifer muttered. When they do finally come back on, he's gone but in reality he is hanging above their heads using the chains to keep him up, watching on in amusement as they finally give up and leave, and seeing as Kirsty came round the corner - looking for him and wondering where he went to.

"Pinhead, Pinhead where are...?" Kirsty called out, but then Pinhead dropped to the ground behind her and she whirled around and scowled; "This is no time to be lying around, c'mon!"

Pinhead sighed as Kirsty dragged him up off the floor by his shirt. "Ok, Kirsty..." He mumbled obediently before the two bolted out of the _Hall of Mirrors_, leaving the three crazy bitches behind, and seething for their latest attempt to lure the sexy Prince of Pain failing for the umpteenth time...

~ To be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _Hey, how was that? And oh yeah, the old lady that Freddy pissed off - well she is from the Pumpkinhead franchise and oh she has a revenge plan in mind for Freddy. It'll come back to haunt him much later on in the story but not yet. Not sure yet. Look forward to that. Thanks for reading, hope you loved. Sorry if it was a little stupid or whatever, I'm still not 100% but hopefully I should be soon. Laura_


	29. Fun at the Funfair Part Two

**Author Notes** - _Hey, here's the next part. I hope you're enjoying the improvements to the funfair chapters. I was just not happy with how I wrote it. Here's a little something I came up with to replace the original chapter 29 - 'Reflections' which was if you remember the Hall of Mirrors one. Hope you like this. Sorry if it's a bit short. Laura _

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine - Fun at the Funfair Part 2

It took a while, but Kirsty and Pinhead managed to finally lose the three crazy bitches who were all after the Cenobite and would not leave him the hell alone. They found themselves hurrying into an abandoned tent. No one else was about - just them.

Pinhead peered round the corner after a second or so, just to make sure Angelique and the other two were not close behind - whereas a giggling Kirsty stood beside him.

"I think we lost them, Pinny. It's ok..." She said as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away from the corner, and closer to her. Pinhead's body unintentionally slammed into hers as she did this, and almost immediately the two feel an overwhelming surge of arousal coursing through their bodies.

Kirsty grinned wickedly as she gazed into her husband's eyes and her arms found their way around his neck. "Oh, well here we find ourselves..." She murmured huskily, eyeing him up and down with a hungry lustful look glittering in those deep brown eyes of hers. "...all alone. No one around, but us. Hmmm..."

Pinhead realised, just by listening to the tone of her voice and taking in the ravished look in her eyes that she wanted more than just to take refuge from three crazy hormonal women, a hell of a lot more. "Kirsty, you're not suggesting we should..."

Kirsty nodded. Her eyes had fixed firmly onto his. "Mmmm-hmm..."

Pinhead felt his eyes widening. Not again! "But Kirsty, what if we...get caught? This is open for anyone to just walk in, and..."

Kirsty doesn't even give him a chance to finish. Instead, the first thing the Cenobite felt is his shirt being aggressively grabbed by Kirsty's glasping hands and then he was being spun round. He was now the one whose back is against the wall and judging by the look in her eyes he realised Kirsty had no intention of going gentle on him.

"Damn it Pinny, I need a man! And that's MY man! YOU...!"

She began to unbutton his shirt, slowly at first until Kirsty began to feel her impatience mount at wanting to see his strong bare chest and so proceeded to pull it open, ripping off a few of the lower buttons, and listening as they flew and bounced across the surfaces in the tent.

"My shirt! Kirsty, why! ?" Pinhead moaned.

"Needs must, Pinny. Needs must." She gasped, looking to his next item of apparell.

A white T shirt was underneath the destroyed garment which Kirsty was now sliding off his torso and tossing it to one side so she can pull the T shirt up over his head.

So now Pinhead is bare from the waist up, with a horny and ravaging Kirsty Cotton drooling and eyeing him like a hungry predator. His scarred, muscled chest heaved up and down through heavy breathing as she ran a finger across his toned abdomen before purring seductively; "Hmmm, well hello Mr Muscle! Have you been working out more, Pinny? It certainly seems it..."

"Kirsty, please..." Pinhead tried to reason, feeling his arousal for her growing in leaps and bounds. "...this is no time to be fooling around..."

"Blah blah blah, Pinny! Less talk..more action!"

Kirsty was too busy trying to get into Pinhead's pants and she is too lost in her own pleasure that she did not realise they...had company. Oh er...However...

As Kirsty is kissing his neck and her fingers are fiddling around with his pants, Pinhead's half lidded eyes snap wide open when he saw what, or rather who, was watching them just a few yards away, and seemingly had front row seats.

"Kirsty?"

"Not now, dammit, this is gettin good!" Kirsty breathed as she finally undone his pants and they fell down to his ankles.

"Ummm..." Pinhead tried to yank his pants back up to save his dignity, but it was virtually impossible. "But..Kirsty, there is..."

"What did I just tell you, boy! ?" Kirsty growled like a dominant sexual predator and yanking him by the head closer to hers. Man would she make a good dominatrix! "SHUT. UP. AND. DO. MEEEEEEE!" She kissed him fiercly as he tried to get a word in edgeways.

"Kirsty please, this is REALLY important!" Pinhead insisted, with his eyes glued firmly ahead while Kirsty was totally still oblivious.

"JUST SHUT UP AND FU-"

The first thing she heard besides her own heavy breathing, and the first time she was aware they had an audience was a; "OH MY DEAR LORD...!", being uttered by a unknown female voice in the corner. Her eyes snapped wide open like saucers at once, her lips prising from his neck, and she slowly turned her head - following the sound to reveal a group of people standing there before them.

But not just any old people...

Oh no.

It was nuns!

Yes.

A whole convent worth of nuns stood before them in the entry way, flanked by a hoard of pre school children!

Not a word was spoken, not an action was taken; all was silent. Most of the nuns were all stood with wide gaping mouths, some were tutting and shaking their heads with furious _"YOU WILL BURN IN HELL FOR THIS SIN! !"_ facial expression, most of them had covered the eyes of the children, as well as their own. And a majority of them were gesturing the famous cross sign across their heads and chests.

And a few had even fainted!

The couple were completely lost for words and embarrassed beyond action. All Kirsty could do was grin inanely, and Pinhead? Well, he tried to be polite. _*facepalms*_

"Good afternoon ladies. Young ones." He said with a slight cough afterward, nodding his head to them.

Then they both smiled sheepishly before scrambling for their clothing and making themselves respectively clad again, whilst one little girl tugged on the gown belonging to a nun and said innocently; "Sister, was that man with the needles in his head fighting with the lady?"

This only served to make the couple blush even more so, and they decided to make a bolt for it, trying so very hard to not make eye contact with either the nuns or the children. Out of all the tents they could have chosen, they had to choose the one belonging to the Sunday School's Show and Tell!

* * *

As they journeyed back to the the main part of the funfair, not a word was spoken by either of them. Well, would you be able to talk if a bunch of nuns and kindergarten aged children walked in on you making out wildly? !

Finally, as they're nearing the others, Pinhead managed to mutter out; "I feel so very ashamed Kirsty..."

Kirsty nodded numbly. "Ditto."

The first one to notice the shame faced couple approaching was that of Freddy Krueger, who yelled out - beckoning them over. "Hey, you two love birds. Where've ya been? Playing hanky panky again have we?"

Both shook their heads at the same time but refused to look the dream demon in the eye.

Freddy chuckled slightly. "What the hell happened to you two? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Or nuns..." Pinhead grumbled, not prepared for Kirsty to viciously yet inconspicuously elbow him in the stomach.

Freddy laughed. "Heh, nuns! Yeah, I would imagine that you would be scared rigid of them Pinny. They do work for God and Heaven and all that crap after all. Man, they even creep me out... but then again my mother was one." Freddy shuddered, then grumbled; "The...bitch...!"

"Is there a point to all this, Krueger, or are you deliberately trying to annoy us?" Kirsty grumbled.

Freddy's eyes narrowed dangerously to Kirsty, and he folded his arms across his chest - taking great care of where he rested his claw. "Only tryin' to be friendly. ANYWAY, we were on about goin to the Freak Show, which is around here somewhere. I say, Chucky would fit in well there..."

Freddy laughed at his own joke while Chucky sneered at the dream demon. "Yeah har har very funny, Krueger - NOT! And listen who's talking, the guy who looks like he belongs in a bucket of extra crispy chicken..."

Kirsty and Pinhead had no choice but to listen to their petty little arguments as they and the rest of the gang assemble once again and made their way to the Freak Show which were nearby.

After what had just happened with those nuns and the preschoolers, maybe a brief visit to the Freak show was something they needed to forget that the whole incident ever happened.

But would it be as simple as that...?

~ To be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _So there you have it. Sorry if it sucks I just figured something like that could happen on their quest in escaping Angelique and co. I'm still not 100%, so sorry if this doesn't make sense. Hope you enjoyed anyways. Laura_


	30. Back to the Club

**Author Notes **- _Right so, I'm skipping ahead now. I'm sorry I couldn't do anymore with the road trip and the funfair but I just could not think of a thing to write anymore, and plus I felt we were dragging things on and I wanted for the gang to head back to the club asap, for I have such plans. And oh yeah, two new characters are popping up - a character from another horror movie I like very much. And an OC. Hope you like, and hope this is funny. We're in for a big surprise. Enjoy. Laura xxxx_

* * *

Chapter Thirty - Back to the Club

While the rest of the gang busied themselves unloading the van, or rather messing around and getting into mischief, Kirsty and Pinhead had both decided to make their way toward the building and get away from the madness.

LJ the manager had already been to greet them as they pulled up in the van, handing them the keys to the building so they could let themselves in - not to mention pissing Freddy off in the process and Freddy having to be restrained from physically laying into her. It wasn't a pretty sight and of course it had fell to Pinhead to act as peacemaker and prevent blood from being splattered.

Also, the gang were busy - and rather grudgingly - showing the ropes and welcoming two new additions to the club. One of whom leapt excitedly from under all the luggage and bounded excitedly over to Kirsty, jumping all over her and licking her face happily.

"Stupid Jersey Devil!" Freddy grumbled, rubbing his still sore rear end from where the newly acquired mystical Jersey Devil - Kirsty's new pet - had bitten him hard. Man, was that a funny scene! "Why did we have to keep him? I mean we _COULD_ have just left him behind, at the Freak show back at the fair, but no! Kirsty had to go and fall in love with him! Out of all the cats and dogs in the world to choose from for a pet and she had to choose a man sized Jersey freakin Devil!"

Chucky nodded in agreement, pulling the sleeves back of his little Good Guy outfit and staring angrily to the chew marks from where the Jersey Devil had 'played' with him - thinking he was a chew toy. "Yeah, I mean who would have thought Kirsty would wanna go adopting the thing that took a liking to her at the Freak show and decided to kidnap her?"

Everyone shuddered at the memory, a memory of going to watch a Freak show which held a Jersey Devil, and the mythical creature escaping only to kidnap Kirsty of all people. How Pinhead had gone all Superman and tried to rescue her, eventually finding the creature and her in an abandoned barn in a wood someplace, her face being licked off. Kirsty, to Pinhead's bemusement, had practically begged him to allow her to keep him - and he grudgingly and rather reluctantly agreed.

So here they were, not only expectant parents to a half human half Cenobite baby but also owners to a hyper Jersey Devil creature Kirsty had affectionately named JD, and boy did Pinhead and JD hate each other's guts! They were always fighting and Kirsty had to step in everytime to split them up. They were even fighting as they made their way into the building.

"You foul creature!" Pinhead snarled angrily, hitting JD with a rolled up newspaper. "How dare you cock your leg up and urinate all up the bar!"

JD growled at Pinhead and jumped onto him, knocking him to the ground. The two were both rolling around and beating each other up. Kirsty, who hated to see her two boys fighting this way, placed her hands to her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

"JD, stop! What have I told you about fighting with your daddy?" The Jersey Devil, hearing Kirsty's voice, stopped and turned to face her.

"Sit JD."

He does and he wagged his tail happily as Kirsty patted his head, and suddenly going all cutesy woo and talking in a babyish voice. "Who's a good boy, who's a good boy, who's a very good boy!"

Whilst Pinhead is on the floor, feeling jealousy rising and rubbing his sore rear end, the rest of the gang shows up after hearing the commotion from outside and when they see this they are all like_ WTF_!

"You know, in a way it's kinda cute." Tiffany cooed, watching as JD happily played with his 'mommy' and Bridget and Needy are awwing over him - so are the rest of the girls, and the creature liked the attention he was getting.

The guys however do not like JD - including the other newest addition to the club who was now in the bar area, groaning when he saw the Jersey Devil leaping all over the place like a happy puppy.

"Oooh, I've had it up to my eyeballs with mythical creatures!" He moaned, taking a gander round the room whilst he did so.

Freddy clapped the newest addition on the shoulder. "Welcome to Hell, Doc. I'm sure you'll fit in well here."

The gang had met Doc Frasier, a Southern doctor and Mortition, during Pinhead's rescue mission. They had found him wandering the woods, trying desperately to escape another huge mystical creature known as the Pumpkinhead. They had asked him to come with them, after helping him to escape - even though there was no sign anywhere of the creature he spoke of - and Doc Frasier had been hanging with them ever since. He had even took a liking to Kirsty which did not sit well with her irate Cenobite husband.

Many even made comments about how much Doc even looked a little like Pinhead, and it was true. The resemblance to the Cenobite and even Elliot Spencer was uncanny. He was balding, but Doc was actually quite handsome for his age. He dressed in old fashioned garb which seemed out of place in the twenty first century and seemed more fit for a character from _Night of the Hunter. _ He seemed to have a fetish for harvesting organs and selling them for incredible prices, but since he was joining the club, he would most likely have to give all that up. Rules were rules. LJ was currently sorting out his membership for the club while the Doc was been shown around by the rest of the gang.

"Oh well..." Freddy said, clapping his hands and smirking over at Pinhead. "...we best unload the van and show our other newest member to the club around. Leave you two and your sweet little pup to it. See ya!"

All the gang hurried outside, leaving Pinhead, Kirsty and JD alone in the bar area - sorting out their luggage. JD had calmed down considerably since Kirsty given him some chunky chicken legs to chomp on and so was now sat quietly in the corner. This had given the couple the perfect opportunity to spend a little time together whilst they unpacked and took a look round the room. The place had been decorated and looked brand spanking new. They even had a new pool table.

"Wow, this place looks great now!" Kirsty gasped, placing her hand to her stomach tenderly - which was showing evidence of a tiny swelling. "I must say, I never really thought I could have ever brought our baby here - but I can now I suppose."

"I agree Kirsty." Pinhead said, taking his hand and placing it over hers which was still rested on her stomach. "I too had my misgivings of bringing a small child into this place - but now that Miss LJ has completely renovated it, I am very happy for my son or daughter to come." Pinhead's smile promptly faded and he turned seriously all of a sudden, spinning Kirsty round to face him. "But you know Kirsty, we must treasure the time we have before the baby is born, because as soon as it arrives - we'll be completely consumed by the responsibilites of being a parent."

Kirsty smiled and reached up to kiss Pinhead on the cheek, then when she pulled away Pinhead's heart sank. She has that ravished look in her eyes again. "Pinny, I think you maybe right. So..." She placed a finger on his chest and ran it down slowly and seductively. "...let's do it now!"

Pinhead's eyes widened. "Do what now?" He's trying to act dumb, but he knew precisely what she meant.

Kirsty began to slowly push him back. "You know damn well what I want, don't play dumb! I think every single free moment we have until the baby is born we just DO IT! Starting now!"

Pinhead didn't have enough time for his brain to register what she had just declared, for she pushed him down aggressively on top of the pool table before he could take a breath, and climbed on top of him and ripped his shirt open. "K-Kirsty! W-what are you doing? Someone could walk in and catch us!" He tried to get up, but it was futile. Kirsty was quite strong lately since being pregnant, and so with her on top of him he was going nowhere fast.

"Yeah, that's the rush!" she cooed, caressing his bare chest. "Come on, let's start living dangerously! I've always wanted to have wild, mad passionate sex on a pool table, Pinny - and guess what you lucky boy! I get to do it now, and with you! So lie back and enjoy!"

Pinhead could never resist Kirsty's amorous advances, never. Almost every single time she would arouse him so bad that he would comply to her demands and after a few seconds of silence and just staring to her, he smashed his lips against hers and kissed her with all the passion that had built up.

And so here they were, making out heavily on the pool table, with Pinhead kissing her aggressively, lifting her skirt up swiftly with one swoop of his hands. Kirsty was fumbling with his belt buckle to try and get into his pants but with little success. Not once did they break that long, lingering kiss and they were moaning loudly and passionately enough to rouse everyone who was outside. Neither cared if Freddy and co walked in and caught them.

It was at that moment, as things were getting dangerous, when Pinhead felt something growing and pressing against his stomach. Curiosity getting the better of him, he pulled from the kiss and looked down to where he can feel the pressure, and gasped at the sight he was seeing. "Kirsty...your...your..." He stammered, obviously trying to alert Kirsty of what was happening to her but she took no notice.

"Don't stop now, darling..." She breathed. "...we're getting somewhere...!"

"But Kirsty..." Pinhead protested, managing to pull away and jump back from her, his widened eyes were drawn to her stomach and he was pointing toward it. "...you're...you're...the baby..."

"For God's sake, you two, GET A ROOM! And for the love of Satan, PUT YA GODDAMN SHIRT BACK ON PINNY BOY!"

Pinhead was interrupted by Freddy's sickly voice calling out to him, and the rest of the gang piling in, and he looked to each of them. At first, they were too grossed out by the make out session that had arisen in their absence, but now they had come to finally noticing what was happening to Kirsty. Their eyes were popping out, their jaws were hanging to the floor. Some of them had raised their eyebrows.

Freddy was the first to speak up, and he looked over to Chucky. "Is it just me or is Kirsty's stomach flaring up like a balloon?"

Chucky stared to Kirsty's stomach, his mouth open wide like a goldfish. "Gee so I'm not the only one's seeing things."

Tiffany is beside him, also staring but more so in a dreamily reminiscent way. "Oh Chucky..." She cooed dreamily. "...doesn't this bring back memories of Glen and Glenda?"

Chucky shuddered at the memory. "How could I forget that! ? Still gives me nightmares to this fucking day! Damn voodoo pregnancy!"

Michael and Jason just looked to each other and shrugged, since they don't know what to really say asides from the fact they are mutes and can't talk anyway, while Pinhead is gaping at his wife while she is slightly unaware of what's wrong.

"Ok, what the hell are you all staring at?" Kirsty demanded.

Pinhead took a loving hold of her hand before saying in a calm and soothing manner; "Um, Kirsty - I believe our baby may be coming sooner than expected."

Kirsty narrowed her eyes at her husband before looking down to her stomach and she too gasped like everyone else, for she now she has a huge massive bump, and looked at least to be seven or eight months pregnant!

"OH MY GOD!" Kirsty exclaimed. "What the hell happened to me? ! What's happened to my baby! ? Why am I huge all of a sudden?"

No one knew what to say for the best, no one knew why her pregnancy had speeded up. Oh why was this crazy shit happening?

Doc Frasier, who had now been shown around and was getting used to the place, approached Kirsty - unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his shirt sleeves up.

"May I?" He politely asked Kirsty in that smooth and professional Southern accent as his hands hovered above her newly acquired baby bump.

She nodded weakly, allowing for Doc Frasier to feel her all round her stomach, pressing in as he did so. His face is contorting in puzzlement as he did so. "Erm, Kirsty?" He asks. "When exactly did conception take place?"

Kirsty looked to Pinhead and goes bright red before answering him. "Erm, two months ago. Why?"

Doc Frasier's face contorted even more so in puzzlement. "Well, from what I can feel here, honey, I'd say you were in your third trimester already."

Pinhead and Kirsty gawked at him in disbelief. "WHAAAT?" They both squealed at the same time.

"What the hell does that mean, doc?" Freddy asked.

Doc Frasier sighed. "The third trimester is the final part of a pregnancy. It feels as though you are eight months into your pregnancy Kirsty. I can even feel the baby's head is already down - ready for the birthing process."

As soon as the doctor had said that, the whole room went completely silent. Everyone was just stood there, mouths open wide and staring. Both Kirsty and Pinhead were both in a state of shock and feeling like this was a crazy dream and any minute now they would wake up. But then suddenly, JD came bounding up to Kirsty, belching slightly after eating two huge chicken pieces - and wondering what all the fuss was about, and that is when the unusual pet noticed the difference in his 'mommy'.

Going up gingerly to Kirsty, JD pressed his nose to her huge stomach - sniffing it curiously. Then all of a sudden, Kirsty gasped and JD jumped back when the baby gave such a furious kick within her, and that is when she realised it; she is not asleep, she is not dreaming. She is very much awake.

JD, after being kicked on the hooter by the unborn baby growing rapidly inside her, yiped and took on an aggressive stance - growling and snarling at the baby, believing it was hurting his 'mommy'.

"It's ok, JD - everything's fine. It's only the baby..." she soothed, stroking JD's head and allowing him to lick her hand. As JD then stood guard over Kirsty and her unborn baby, Kirsty and Pinhead both looked to each other again,

The both of them were feeling like this was all too much to handle, but then - just to make matters worse - Tiffany suddenly announced to everyone present; "LET'S HAVE THAT BABY SHOWER!"

~ To be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _Well, erm - did you see that one coming? A speeded up pregnancy, who would have thought it! Well, me actually. All will be explained in the next chapter. So, what do you think of the new additions? I simply had to include Doc Frasier from Pumpkinhead 3: Ashes to Ashes, as he was also played by Doug Bradley and why not have three Doug Bradley portayed characters in one room huh? LOL. And ofcourse, JD the Jersey Devil. Expect more from him in later chapters and ruining Pinny's life basicly. LOL. Well, thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed and that it wasn't stupid or anything. Next chap up soon as poss. Love from Laura xxx_


	31. Kirsty, the Incredible Sulk!

**Author Notes** - _I know we're skipping ahead here again but - I have set this a few weeks later, after baby Cotton-Totec's growth spurt in the womb and the little tyke's birth is nearing. I really wanted to show the baby shower, and the daddy shower, but I figured, since I cannot think of a thing to write for them, we'd press ahead for I have plans and I'm behind schedule. I'm gonna be mentioning the parties though. Anyway, Kirsty is gonna be __**HUGE**__ now I would imagine. Hehehe. Well that's what happens when you play hanky panky with a cenobite! Well, in this story anyway, So what's gonna happen now? Read on and see, and I hope this is to your amusement. Laura _

* * *

Chapter Thirty One - Kirsty: The Incredible Sulk!

**_Four Weeks Later - Kirsty's Apartment, Three o Clock In The Freakin Morning!_**

"Pin - Head...?"

"Hmmmmm, yeeeesss my sweetheart...?"

"I want some chocolate, in ketchup..._**now**_!"

Kirsty was sat up in bed, early hours in the morning, wide awake, her arms crossed over her ever growing baby bump and glaring evilly at Pinhead who was innocently lying there next to her in bed and trying to sleep. Well, it was three in the morning!

He was very tired and very hungover from the 'daddy' shower the boys had thrown for him earlier that day. He had not realised, as he was chugging down the shots along with Freddy and Chucky and letting his feelings and emotions which were always bottled up come flooding out, that he had been getting steadily drunk. Kirsty had come back from her baby shower which had been thrown at Tiffany's house to find her husband and the father of her baby singing _Careless Whisper _at the top of his lungs, very terribly, and with JD howling along with him. And just for added insanity, he was doing a strip tease!

Kirsty was not best pleased with her husband, let's just say that! It really was a miracle that he was allowed to sleep in the same bed with her after the way he had gone and embarrassed not only himself but her also.

Kirsty was still mad at him, but right now she was hungry - and not just for any simple food. She was craving some chocolate dipped in tomato ketchup again, thanks to her crazy pregnancy, and usually she had some in, but this time she was fresh out. She now wanted for her half asleep and groggy Cenobite husband to go out and buy some for her, or else!

"Kirsty, sweetheart, it's three in the morning." Pinhead groaned groggily, though trying his best to not upset her. "I am tired and nursing the most dreadful headache. Surely there must be something else you can-"

He was cut off by the covers being thrown off of him harshly, which had now snapped him wide awake - but that wasn't the worst of it. Kirsty had decided to throw herself over him, and was now, to Pinhead's discomfort, sat on him and crushing the life out of him. She was absolutely huge now, for her baby bump just kept on growing and expanding everyday, and the baby was such a wriggler!

She must have been uncomfortable, but why she felt she had to take it all out on Pinhead all the time was a mystery to him. He did everything he could for her, anything in order to comfort her and make things right for her - but it was never enough for her. He of course, thanks to his naivety, just didn't realize she had gotten into the 'grouchy' stage of her pregnancy and was blaming him for her condition as he was the father. He had 'knocked her up' as she was very fond of saying to him! Plus she was mad at him for getting drunk. No matter, all he had to do was be there for her, even if she was taking things out on him and yelling at him all the time. Man, and he thought she was unbearable when she was horny!

"Kirsty, please..." Pinhead pleaded in the form of a squeak as she was squishing a valuble part of his anatomy. "...it's too early! There must be something else you can eat?"

Kirsty didn't listen to him, and never intended to. She was going to get what she wanted and that was final! She didn't care if he was dying! "I WANT CHOCOLATE, PINNY, WITH KETCHUP! YOU ARE GOING TO GO OUT AND BUY SOME FOR ME, OR THE NEXT TIME WE HAVE SEX YOU'LL HAVE A BALL IN YOUR MOUTH - A _SPIKE_ BALL!"

_Yowch! Dang!_

With an audible gulp, Pinhead managed to finally squeak; "Ok, Kirsty - very well. You wish is my command.", while Kirsty - a smile finally forming - graciously lifted herself off of her poor harassed husband, allowed for him to dress himself and watched as he left - bumping into doors and walls as he went.

It didn't take long for him to get what she wanted, and while she was happily tucking in to her weird snack, Pinhead settled himself down under the covers, wanting to go back to sleep - but then, just when he thought it was safe...

"I want sex, Pinny...and I want it _**NOW**_!"

_Oh, for the love of Leviathan!_

Was he ever going to have any peace before their baby was born? Probably not! And he was right! Without warning, she had him stripped of his pjs and hog tied to the bed while she had her wicked way with him before he could yell for help! And all this because of the wild and unprotected sex they had had in Tiffany's car three months ago...!

* * *

**_Later That Day - The Club_**

It was pouring with rain outside, and thundering with the occasional flash of lightning - and so the guys, having no power to play on their X Box or anything because of a power cut, had to resort to playing more conventional old fashioned games. But also, what was more scary than a power cut and being stuck in thanks to a storm, the guys were trying so very hard _NOT_ to upset a very heavily pregnant and cranky Kirsty; if they valued their heads then they'd wisely keep their gobs shut.

For now, they were safe - as Kirsty and Pinhead was visiting Doc Frasier at his new practise - over the baby, as he had conveniently become their doctor! Well, someone had to do it! But back here at the club, Chucky, Freddy et el were having fun playing pool and enjoying the atmosphere of having no screaming pregnant banshee yelling at them all the time.

"It figures Kirsty's grouchiness would be so...demonic...since she's carrying a demon baby!" Freddy quipped, potting the black ball during his tenth game of pool with Chucky.

"Yeah!" Chucky agreed. "God knows what she'll be like when she's actually giving birth to the little tyke! Hopefully, we shouldn't have to see it."

Freddy shuddered at that. "Hell yeah! I'd hate to be around when it happens. It'll probably be like something out of _The Exorcist_...!"

"Shut up, Krueger, or I'll belly bounce ya!" Came a not so happy voice cutting into their conversation all of a sudden.

_Oh please God no!_

The gang turned to look to the doorway and saw Kirsty, Pinhead, Doc Frasier and JD all stood there. Just when things couldn't get more awkward, JD decided to shake himself off to dry himself and covered Pinhead in more rain water. A perfectly dry Kirsty was absolutely outrageously enormous, and looking as mad as ever and just about fitting in her clothes which were actually maternity! Her stomach started to grow a little more just before their very eyes again, the bulge now hanging over her maternity pants. The gang all raised their eyebrows and Kirsty groaned heavily, not knowing how much more she could take.

"How much more is this baby gonna grow, Pinhead? I can't take it anymore! And exactly WHY is it growing so quickly? I can even barely manage to fit in maternity clothes - MATERNITY CLOTHES FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

Pinhead, who was sopping wet thanks to the rain and JD, but Kirsty was nicely dry since Pinhead had made sure she was protected, sighed to himself as he stared attentively to her stomach which was still continuing to pulsate and expand, seeing her shirt was beginning to ride up further under the growth. Her huge stomach was now on show for everyone to see, and Chucky and Freddy were so silently wishing the rest of her shirt would rise up past her breasts!

Pinhead sensed those dirty thoughts and glared at the two before saying in a calm and sweet manner to his wife; "Kirsty, I am so sorry you have to endure this. It must be because of our differing DNA running haywire in the baby's genetic make up. I wish you didn't have to go through this - I mean, I wish I was a seahorse..."

As he said that, everyone gawked at him in bemusement whilst Kirsty turned to glare at him. The silence in the room was unbearable, until Freddy piped up, clearing his throat. "Erm, Pinny..." Freddy inquired with a slight smirk. "..._seahorse_?"

Pinhead nodded, a stupid sheepish smile on his face as he went on to explain. "Yes, seahorses - I read that it is the males that carry the babies, for the females, so...erm...I wish it were me carrying this baby for you, Kirsty..." As he talked he saw that Kirsty - far from being grateful and appreciative of his comments - was glaring even more evilly at him, and was narrowing her eyes at him. Anyone else would have found that statement to be sweet, but not her. Not right this moment. She was simply not impressed, especially as the rest of her shirt, much to Freddy and Chucky's ultimate pleasure, rode right up and pushed up against the material, thanks to her breasts doubling in size also.

Pinhead turned bright red and threw himself in front of Kirsty to hide her from a leering Freddy and Chucky. Luckily, she had a bra on, but even that was starting to become too small for her largening breasts which were starting to spill out! She simply had to change before she outgrew the rest of her clothes! She seemed, Pinhead theorized, that she was putting on the extra pregnancy weight that all expectant women get - except in was all in one moment thanks to the baby's...ahem...uniqueness, making her feel worse

"Kirsty, I...I think you should...change your clothing. Here, I brought these." Pinhead handed her a plastic carrier bag with a stretchy pair of tracksuit bottoms and a huge T shirt.

Again, a very unappreciative Kirsty glared at Pinhead, then snatched the bag from his hands - turning in the direction of the ladies' toilets. "Whatever, Pinny! Anyway, I have to pee..." she grumbled. "...apparently the baby _**you **_left in me thinks my bladder is a fucking squeeze toy!"

And so off she went, everyone staring at her ass which was also getting bigger. Tiffany following her to make sure she was alright and to help her change.

Freddy and the rest of the gang all grimaced at the bladder comment. "Eeergh! Too much information!" Chucky grumbled.

"By the rate she's growing she could give birth anytime now! From what I felt, she feels as if she's already nine months gone." Doc Frasier pointed out before placing a hand to Pinhead's shoulder and squeezing. "I'd be prepared if I were you."

Whilst everyone else in the club all shuddered and groaned, Pinhead felt panic rising. He had simply not had enough time for this to sink in or to prepare for it. He could be becoming a father any time now, and the knowledge of that terrified him more than Heaven itself! Of course, ever since Kirsty's pregnancy speeded up four weeks ago, the couple had immediately gone on a baby shopping spree - buying baby clothes, toys, pacifers, formula, diapers, even the crib - anything to do with babies, since they weren't too sure when the baby was to make its grand entrance.

They had spent a whole day the other week decorating the spare room at Kirsty's apartment, making it into a nursery. It was beautiful, and Pinhead had realised that one day there would be a baby in there, in the crib, crying in the night for its feed or diaper change or just for a cuddle, playing with its toys. But still, he felt unprepared for it.

"My Leviathan!" He began, grabbing Doc Frasier by the shirt and shaking him. "I'm not prepared for fatherhood! I thought I was but I am not! What do I do?"

Before the doctor could even answer him, everyone suddenly had something to say.

"Pinny boy, you should get out while you have the chance!" Freddy said.

"I'd run, Pinny - run for your freakin life! You do not want to look after any brats! Believe me!" Chucky said.

"That is not very good advice!" Doc Frasier scoffed at Freddy and Chucky. "Figures you two would come out with something stupid and immature like that. My friend, you must stand by Kirsty every step of the way. Be there for her, be supportive. Fatherhood should then come naturally."

Lilith, Angelique and Jennifer suddenly stepped forward and circled round him.

"It's never too late, you know Xipe." Llilth cooed, running her hand down his chest. "You can always leave and come with me. I can show you a good time, and any child I shall bear for you, you can guarantee I will not be so hot headed in my pregnancy."

Pinhead frowned at that, but before he could tell her to stick it, Angelique pushed Lilith away and started to massage Pinhead's shoulders.

"Oh Xipe, I can feel how tense you are. I can see how this child will be a burden to you. You need to escape and come with me. I can show you an even better time!"

Pinhead was absolutely aghast by their comments, but before Jennifer could say her piece or do anything, the gang heard an angry..._familiar_...yell in the far corner.

"PINHEAD! ! ! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? ! !"

Kirsty was stood there in the doorway, kitted out in looser and more comfortable clothing - with her arms folded over her huger than ever stomach and an angry expression.

"Uh - oh, here's comes the bad tempered elephant!" Freddy couldn't resist saying that, and Chucky snickered along with him.

But their smiles were soon wiped off when Kirsty glared so very evilly at them and hissed and snarled at them; "IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP, I SHALL COME OVER THERE AND SIT ON YOU BOTH! AND BELIEVE ME, I WILL DO IT - NOTHING WILL GIVE ME GREATER PLEASURE!"

That shut them right up, and they lowered their heads in fear as Kirsty turned her attention to her freaked out husband. "Well, what were you doing with those sluts while I, who's fucking pregnant with your child, was JUST in the next room, trying to sort myself out?" She demanded, tapping her foot.

"Kirsty, I-I- I'm doing nothing, honey. _They_ were coming on to _me_! Please, listen to me Kirsty - you must calm down. All this yelling and getting angry can't be any good for the baby." Pinhead protested weakly.

Kirsty stomped over to him and slapped him across the head, and the force of it knocked him sideways. "NO, I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN!"

As she's yelling at Pinhead, she also noticed the rest of the gang all trying to slowly make their escape. "AND WHERE THE HELL DO YOU LOT THINK YA GOING!"

They all stopped and stood rooted to the spot, shrugging and not daring to move a muscle or say anything whilst Kirsty continued to rant at poor Pinhead.

"How would you like to have some cross bred baby growing rapidly inside of you, Pinhead! ? Moving around and poking at your insides? I'm going through hell, Pinhead - and it's all thanks to... ARRRRGGHHHH!"

Pinhead's eyes widened, and so did everyone else's, as he looked down to see a ton of water flushing out from Kirsty, flowing everywhere as she clutched her stomach and began screaming in pain.

"Oh no, it can't be..." Pinhead gasped.

Freddy and Chucky paled. "She can't be havin' the kid now, surely?" Chucky whined.

Doc Frasier came rushing up to Kirsty's aid, feeling her stomach and seeing how it was moving around and bulging out in every direction. Then turning to face the rest of the gang, Doc Frasier suddenly announced; "This baby's coming...now, whether we wish it or not. And it has to be delivered here!"

~ To be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -**_ Uh oh! !_ _That's not good! Well, for Fred and Chuck it ain't. Hee hee. Well, how was that? Sorry if it was a bit insane or didn't make sense or anything. It was the way I always planned it, but I don't think it's turned out the way I hoped. I hoped you liked it anyway. I don't know where the thing about Kirsty's clothes came from, I just figured it would be funny, you know how women get bigger everywhere during pregnancy and all. Well I can imagine that since she's having a demon baby, and it seems to be rapidly growing, then she should suddenly swell out too. Well, I hope you found it hilarious. Kay so next chapter is the birth of the baby. Look forward to it, it's gonna be a funny one - and two familiar faces come back. ;) Laura _


	32. The Birth of baby CottonTotec

**Author Notes **- _The birth chapter now, faithful readers - I simply couldn't wait so here it is. And it shall be nothing but madness all the way through. Intrigued? Read on and see. Hope you like. Laura xxxx_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two - The Birth of Baby Cotton-Totec

The minute Doc Frasier had announced that Kirsty was to be giving birth right there right now, at the club, everyone began to panic and run around the room like headless chickens. Kirsty was screaming the place down and yelling in pain as Pinhead scooped her up in his arms and lay her across the couch. She was clutching tightly onto her massive stomach which was bulging and pulsating. Pinhead was panicking with the rest of the gang but managing to keep it under control for Kirsty's sake as he stood by her side. Doc Frasier and Tiffany, however, were the only ones who kept cool heads during the whole thing.

Frasier made to see how far her contractions were and the doctor gasped when he practically saw the top of the baby's head just poking through, while Tiffany held one of Kirsty's hands - and Pinhead held the other. Bridget and Needy were stood by the side of Kirsty, saying encouraging things whilst their boyfriends Jason and Michael stayed well back. JD was very upset to see his 'mommy' in such pain and thought it had something to do with Pinhead so decided to bite his rear end hard for his trouble.

While Pinhead was running around with a Jersey Devil attached to his backside, Tiffany then decided to rope in the rest of the gang to help with the baby. "FREDDY! CHUCKY! MAKE YOURSELVES USEFUL FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIVES AND GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR! YOU...!" She pointed at Chucky, "...FETCH A BOWL OF WARM WATER, AND FREDDY...YOU GET SOME BLANKETS AND TOWELS. GO, NOW...QUICKLY! BEFORE THE BABY COMES!"

Whilst Freddy and Chucky stalked off, mumbling curses under their breaths, Tiffany then looked to the girls who weren't helping - Lilith, Angelique, Jennifer and Ginger. They were just stood there with their arms crossed.

"LADIES, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE STANDING ABOUT SULKING COS YOU CAN'T HAVE PINHEAD! YOU OUGHT TO BE HELPING WITH THE BABY!"

Angelique huffed outwardly and kept her arms firmly crossed. "Like how? What can we do exactly?" She asked before adding sarcastically; "_Sing_ to it?"

While Lilith snickered, Tiffany glared at the two before wiping at Kirsty's sweaty brow. "WELL, YOU COULD...GO TO KIRSTY'S APARTMENT AND FETCH SOME OF THE BABY'S THINGS - LIKE ITS CLOTHES AND DIAPERS AND THE FORMULA. YEAH, YOU FOUR CAN DO THAT. SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DO IT! AND DON'T PACK STUPID THINGS!"

The four girls all rolled their eyes as they were made to help out with their rival's baby, they shouldn't have to - this was an insult!

As they left the building, another pain filled shriek echoed through the building loudly from Kirsty. "AAARRRRGGGHHHH! I CAN FEEL IT! IT'S COMING! THE BABY'S COMING! PLEASE..." Kirsty cried, her arms flaying about and grabbing a firm hold of Doc Frasier's shirt through the pain and ripping it open slightly. He blushed and tried to cover his now bare chest up while Kirsty begged and pleaded with him to stop the pain. "...PLEASE DOC, I'LL...I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING! I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU MY KIDNEY, JUST PLEASE MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAAAAAAY!"

Pinhead had heard what she said about giving Doc Frasier her kidney, and shock overcome him. "You will do no such thing Kirsty. Just, please - try to take some deep breaths, remember like what they said at the classes. Like this, honey -" He started to demonstrate for Kirsty on how to take deep breaths which does not sit well with her at all and she took a cushion and tossed it at his face to silence him.

"SHUT UP, PINNY! I'M NOT PLEASED WITH YOU, COS YOU PUT THIS KID IN ME AND I DON'T WANNA HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, SO ZIP IT!" She screeched.

Pinhead was stung by that, and did not understand why she was being so mean to him. "But...why Kirsty? This is meant to be such a happy event..."

Kirsty was simply not interested in what her husband was saying to her as another wave of crippling pain rippled through her. "AAAAARRRRGGHHH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT OF ME NOW!" She yelled angrilly, making everyone gulp and back away before she turns her attention to Pinhead once again, narrowing her eyes at him. "YOU! ! !"

"Me?" Pinhead squeaked innocently.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She snarled at him, poking him in the chest.

Freddy, who was emerging into the room with blankets and towels, couldn't help but burst into laughter at Kirsty's statement. "Haha! Yeah, and where were you, Kirsty?" The dream demon quipped. "It takes two to tango ya know!"

Kirsty said nothing, instead she glared at Freddy, gave a loud angry growl and grabbed a hold of the nearest thing to hand - which was a bucket, and threw it at his head. Luckily, Freddy managed to duck just in time before the bucket could hit him on the noggin, however it went flying in the direction of Chucky who was busy hurrying into the room with a bowl of water. It smacked him square in the face, making the bowl of water fly out of his hands, falling on him and drenching him with the water - which was stupidly boiling hot! Chucky ran around the room screaming, the steam rising from him as Tiffany realised what had just happened.

"WHAT THE? CHUCKY! WHY WAS THE WATER HOT? I MEANT LUKE WARM, YOU ASSHOLE! WE'RE NOT MAKING A LOBSTER OUTA THE KID HERE!" She yelled.

Just when things it would seem couldn't get any worse, there was a knock at the door and everyone turned to look when they hear a familiar voice say; "Hey, we're back from Limbo. So what have we missed?"

Everyone glared at Joey and Elliot who had just got back off their honeymoon. Mr and Mrs Spencer had noticed a huge crowd round the couch but couldn't really make out what was going on or who they were crowding round. It was only when the crowd dispersed that they were able to catch a glimpse of Kirsty Cotton lying flat out on the couch, red in the face, crying, looking as mad as hell - and her legs wide open. Oh and not to mention her huge baby bump!

"Oh my god!" Joey gasped, running right up to Kirsty's side. "What the hell's going on here?"

Freddy scoffed before pointing at Kirsty. "What do ya bloody think! She's popping a kid out!"

"WHAAAAATTTT!" Both Elliot and Joey gasped at the same time, each clamping their hands to their mouths.

"How? What? Where? When? Kirsty, when did you...oh my god! Who's the father?" Joey stupidly asked.

Kirsty, who looks up to her as if to say _'Well duh!'_, screamed back at her; "WHO DO YOU FUCKING THINK? ! !" Then she pointed to Pinhead accusingly. "HIM! HE DID THIS TO ME!"

"Yep!" Freddy piped up with a sickly looking grin. "Good ol' Pinny boy is the baby daddy! Urgh, hard to imagine it!"

Elliot, after hearing that, goes all wozy. "Oh my god, this would be...also my child." He suddenly blurted.

"Elliot, don't be stupid!" Joey muttered to him, slapping him round the head.

But Elliot had his mind made up on the subject. "Joey, think about it."

Pinhead scoffed at Elliot's theory. "Elliot, this is my child - not yours. Stay away." He warned his human self angrily.

Elliot began to square up to Pinhead, getting up right into his face and yelling; "THE HELL I WON'T!"

Kirsty, annoyed by Pinhead and Elliot's quarreling, threw another cushion at them - grabbing their attention at once. "Will you guys shut the fuck up! If you haven't noticed I'm in the middle of pushing a kid outa my area, not very nice, so would you please shut up and stop giving me a headache!"

Pinhead was about to protest, as was Elliot, but then Tiffany gave them both an evil look. "Settle the paternity thing later, boys. Right now, I have to help Kirsty. She's about to give birth..."

For the next ten minutes, everyone behaved themselves and watched on intently as Kirsty gave birth to her baby. As the baby fell out of his hot, red and sweaty mother and into Doc Frasier's waiting hands, Kirsty gave one last shriek, smashing all the light bulbs as she did so. Angelique, Lilith, Jennifer and Ginger come back with a huge packed bag full of baby stuff - and just in time too as Doc Frasier held up in his hands a screaming and fussing blood covered infant. Everyone could see the evident identical grid markings across its face, just like its daddy's! Which was very strange.

As the baby wailed its lungs out, Pinhead fainted, Elliot began to cry, Joey ditto, all the girls awwed - including Angelique and Lilith, Chucky also - like the father - fainted, Freddy walked over to Pinhead and began to smack his face, while Doc and Tiffany cut the umbilical cord and then took the little 'un off to clean it up.

Kirsty began to feel her anger and grouchiness melt away at seeing and hearing her baby for the first time, and she looked to Doc and Tiffany and asked; "Well, what is it?"

~ To be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _Ah, sorry - but ya gonna have to wait till the next chapter to find out the sex of the baby. But hey, the way I've been inspired it could be coming soon, so keep your eyes peeled. Anyway, I think it's great Joey and Elliot are back. Do you? Please let me know what you think. Did you enjoy the chapter? Was it funny? And I figured I'd have the famous Pinhead grid pattern on the baby's head, just to be different and it is fun. Until next time, see ya - and thanks for reading. Laura xxxx_


	33. The New Arrival

**Author Notes** - _Hey, so here is the next part. Kirsty has just had her baby, but I never revealed the sex. So what is it - girl or boy? Read on and see. Hope this makes you laugh, and that you love the little tyke's name. It was thought up ages ago. Sorry this chapter was not up when it should have been - I was feeling very ill, you know like really drained and run down. I'm ok don't worry, I just thought I'd take a break from writing to rest up. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy. Laura xx_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three - The New Arrival

Pinhead was beginning to finally come around. His eyes were opening to see Freddy over him - holding a bucket in his hands full of water and ready to pour it over him. Before the Cenobite could say anything, Freddy - fully aware of the fact Pinhead was now awake - poured the freezing cold water over his face, which snapped him wide awake. He did it to piss him off more so than anything, and he was successful.

"Frederick! Was that really necessary? I was coming round!" The pinned demon growled angrily, rising off the floor with a groan.

"Yep." Freddy chirped happily. "Someone had to wake you up, seeing as ya missus has just popped the brat out. You're a daddy now, Pinny. Hard to believe something so weirdly cute could come from you. "

Pinhead glared at Freddy, highly displeased that he had just insulted his child. "How dare you speak of my child in such a manner!" He was just about ready to leap on Freddy and start beating him up when he heard Kirsty calling out to him.

"Pinhead! Stop that now!"

He turned to just about see Kirsty lying there, the rest of the gang grouped around her, all of them cooing and awwing - and Pinhead finally making his way over so he could meet his child for the first time. He was understandably nervous about approaching Kirsty after the way she had yelled, screamed and hurled abuse at him - but as he drew closer, and the gang all parted like the red sea so he could see his child for the first time, he could recognise in her manner and facial expressions that she was happy, blissfully happy.

She was intensly staring down to the tiny gurgling, heavily wrapped up infant in her arms, humming to it and rocking it from side to side, until Pinhead is right by her side and is too staring down to the youngster which is the absolute double of him. Kirsty smiled to her husband after he kissed her lips tenderly, and handed the baby to him.

"Pinhead, this is your son. We have a little boy." She beamed happily, watching as Pinhead pulled some of the cloth down from his new son's face so he could see him better.

His cold demonic heart at once melted at the sight of him. It truly was hard to believe that the pair of them had made this child together in the back of someone's car.

As he smiled at the baby whose eyes were tightly shut - leaving it to his proud parents to guess as to the colour of them, the rest of the gang were all starting to group around them. Most of them were crying - namely Tiffany, Joey, Elliot, Bridget and Needy. The rest were more or less filled with surprise at the thought of having someone like Pinhead become a father. They'd never thought they'd see the day when the fearsome pin headed Cenobite, who was more or less the self professed leader of the club, would go all cootchy gooey over a baby. But here he was - all cootchy gooey. Now that was a rare accurance!

"OOoh." Tiffany cooed as the baby fidgeted, frowned and began to come around. "I'm so glad you two got drunk and had sex."

Kirsty laughed at that, while Pinhead blushed.

"Um, Tiff, we weren't drunk when we...you know." Kirsty told her with a slight cough.

"Oh." Tiffany uttered lowly.

The eyes of Kirsty and Pinhead's newborn baby son finally began to flicker open, revealing the colour of them to the gang who were now all huddled round Pinhead trying to get a better look at him. Poor Chucky was stood behind them all, leaping up and down yelling; "LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE!" so he could try and get a glimpse but to no avail.

Truly, when you think about it, the baby boy would have had three different sets of eyes to inherit. So, what colour were they after all? Did the child inherit his mother's deeply sweet and doe brown eyes? The frost, baby blues of the human side of his father, his Uncle Elliot. OR...did he possess the same deep, dark onyx eyes his demonic father had now?

Well...

...noticing the coal black obsidian colour of the baby's eyes, yes - looks like he inherited his daddy's eyes too as well as his um...other features, Freddy was the first to make a comment. "He's got your eyes Pinny." He murmured, dancing his gloved knives in front of the baby's face and saying; " Cootchy cootchy goooo!"

The baby just stared at his burnt uncle with confusion, then a frown appeared.

"Ha, he's also got your frown too, Pinny. How cute!" Freddy laughed, making Kirsty frown too and not just the baby.

Pinhead frowned at him also as he balanced the cute tiny baby on the crook of his arm. "Is that all you're going to say, Frederick? Isn't there anything else that is noticeable about my son?" The new father grumbled.

Freddy huffed, folding his arms. "What you want me to say, Pinny?_ 'Oh, look - he's got daddy's grid pattern on his face!'_ He's just like any other brat I've seen, Pinny. Nothing special about him except that he's got your face, but hey, with that face, maybe if he's lucky he'll be able to play tick-tack toe when he's older."

Freddy chuckled before going back to cootchy gooing the baby but doesn't expect Kirsty to smack him in the face and kick him away before turning to her husband and saying sympathetically; "Don't listen to him, honey. PJ is our child, we love him and he's beautiful to us. That's all that matters. Even if he does have a bit of you in him."

Pinhead shot Kirsty a quizzical look before asking rather curiously; "P - J? Is that the name our son is to have? It is rather short, Kirsty?"

Kirsty smiled a big beaming smile as Pinhead handed her the baby back. "Yep, PJ - the name for our son. Stands for Pinhead Junior. What do you think? I didn't really get to think of any names while I was pregnant, especially when it was accelerated. But when I took one look at his face for the first time and saw how much he looked like you, PJ seemed very appropriate. I mean if you don't like it we could always change it..."

Pinhead placed his fingers to her lips to silence her, looking to her with such love in his eyes - and appreciation. "Kirsty, I love it. It is very much appropriate. PJ it is then. Hello, PJ my son. Welcome to the club." He said stroking little PJ's cheek tenderly.

"Yeah, welcome to the mad house. You should fit in well here, especially with your erm...special look." Freddy snickered, earning a glare from Pinhead momentarily.

The whole group had descended into audible whispers, each discussing the unusual chosen name for the young one, whilst Joey and Elliot came closer to Kirsty to get a better look at PJ. Joey placed an arm around the new mother while Elliot stared hard at the child he believed was his son in a way but Pinhead was adament was not.

"Kirsty?" Joey asked her friend. "I'm confused, honey. When exactly was PJ conceived? I mean you weren't seeing Pinhead nine months ago that's for sure."

Kirsty took a deep breath. She was sick to death of answering this question. "Well, erm - four months ago. At the reception. Remember when we sort of...went missing?"

Joey's mouth formed an 'O' before she nodded in understanding. "Ah, so that's what you two were up to!" A smirk had formed on her lips before it faded and her face scrunched up in confusion again. "But, how was he born so quickly?"

Kirsty sighed. "That we don't really know. Pinhead thinks it may be something to do with our fused DNA running haywire in his body, making him grow so quickly. But I don't know. It's a complete mystery." She saw Joey nod once before she noticed she's not quite herself. She looked like she's carrying a big burden around on her shoulders, and Kirsty kind of knew what it may be. "Joey, what's wrong? You seem a bit pale."

Joey snapped out of her trance, seeing how Kirsty was looking to her. Little PJ in her arms, content and fast asleep. She looks so happy to be a mother, to have such a beautiful baby - even if it did look like Pinhead. Did she really want to steal her thunder with her news? Well, it has to come out eventually. So now would be a good time if any.

She smiled broadly. "Actually Kirsty, me and Elliot have news of our own. We were gonna announce it as we came in, but then we see that you were in the middle of giving birth to PJ and...well, we didn't want to just blurt it out and all..."

Kirsty giggled a little. "Joey, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Joey took a deep breath, then squeezed Kirsty's arm before stroking PJ's cheek once. She then turned on her heel to face Elliot, who was in the midst of an argument with Pinhead over the matter of who was PJ's biological father, and found herself strolling over to him and gently punching him on the arm.

"Enough of that, Elliot. Remember our little announcement?" She scolded, giving him a knowing look.

Elliot nodded. "Ah, yes - sorry honey. What with all the upheaval and the birth of PJ I totally forgot."

Pinhead, Freddy and co all looked to them with suspicious expressions as they turned to face them all and Joey calling out; "Erm, guys - we all have news of our own actually. We found this out at the start of our honeymoon, and we've been dying to tell someone ever since."

Freddy's face dropped and he was heard to groan heavily when he muttered; "Oh dear fucking God NO! You're not saying what we're thinking you're saying?"

Chucky's eyes widened as he muttered; "I think they are, Fred."

Elliot and Joey look to each other, both beaming with smiles and Elliot tenderly placed a hand to Joey's tummy which was indeed, when she removed her jacket, noticeably swelling and everyone's jaws hit the floor when the odd couple declared at the same time; "We're pregnant...!"

~ To be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _Hmmm, so Joey and Elliot are gonna have a baby too. Was that a nice surprise? Can you see what's gonna happen next? I hope you love the idea, and of course I hoped you loved the name of Kirsty and Pinhead's baby. I also very much hoped that you enjoyed the chapter itself. Sorry if it wasn't funny or anything, still feeling very rough and tired - run down and what have you. I think I need to eat more, and to sleep more. LOL. Kay so next chapter up soon hopefully. And by then I should be feeling tons better. Huh, sickness induced writers block SUCKS! Anyways, catch ya later and hoped you loved this. Laura xxxx_


	34. Pudding Club

**Author Notes **- _Ah, so it was revealed last chapter that Joey and Elliot are now the ones expecting the pitter patter of tiny feet. Soooo, how will this sit with everyone else? And does something tell you that little PJ and Joey and Elliot's little 'un won't be the only horror kids to grace the club? Hmmm? LOL. Anyways, before I go on, firstly I want to apologise profusely for the delay in updating. I tell you, sometimes you hit a block and that's it. It's my depression, people - sometimes I really suffer, but I'm ok now. And secondly, I'd like to say to my pal Horrorfreak 101 thanks for thinking the name PJ for Kirsty and Pinhead's baby was cute. I think it's cute too. Oh well, onwards we go. Enjoy. Laura xx_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four - Pudding Club

The newly wedded Joey and Elliot were both starting to feel nervous, feeling their cheeks burn with what they can only surmise was from utter embarrassment as they stood together. Elliot's hand was fixed firmly and tenderly across Joey's swelling abdomen whilst his left arm had curled around her. Utter silence filled the club; no one spoke and everyone was gawking at the couple, with their mouths hanging wide open you could fit a dozen flies in each. It was unbearable, and the new expectant mother couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ok, what the HELL are you all gaping at? Don't you have anything to say to me and my husband?" Joey demanded, with Elliot beside her trying to stop her from flying into a rage.

"Joey, sweetheart, whatever you do - don't lose you temp- OWWW!" Elliot was stopped in mid sentence by his irate wife who deliberately stood on his toe to silence him.

"I'll do what the hell I want Elliot!" She yelled at her hubby who was wincing at the pain in his foot.

Pinhead had seen his human self at the mercy at his hormonal pregnant wife, though trying his hardest not to laugh at the situation he did actually almost enthesise with him over the matter - keyword almost. The rest of the gang groaned inwardly to themselves when they realise that they were in for more demands of a pregnant woman, just after getting rid of one.

The continuing silence in the club was deafening until Chucky was the first amongst the gang to break it, with that annoying evil little chuckle of his. "Well, what the fuck would you like for us to say?" He said in a nonchalent manner.

Joey glared to the stitched up possessed doll before taking the nearest object to hand, which was a half eaten banana, and threw it at his head. "Oh, I was thinking along the lines of a_ 'congratulations'_, you stupid fucking little whiny plastic Frankenstein look alike!" She yelled.

"HEY!" The doll yelled back at her defensively, peeling the sticky fruit from his forehead and glaring at her evilly.

Freddy, who was stood beside Chucky, piped up; "Well I was thinking more along the lines of _'HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?'"_

Suddenly, the dream demon felt something hard hit the back of his head. "OW! What the hell was th-"

As he spun round, he sees the one responsible for the object being thrown at his head glaring to him coldly, her eyes full of hate as she cradled her newly born baby. "Why doncha zip that burnt trap of yours, Krueger and stop cursing in front of my baby!" Freddy cowered as Kirsty yelled at him, then she turned her attention to Chucky and gave him an even colder stare and hissed to him; "And that includes you, Chunky!"

Whilst Chucky groaned and retorted back to the new mom; "QUIT CALLING ME CHUNKY!" Freddy found himself launching into a tirade of abuse over the sudden fertility in the club.

"This is just so fucking great, bloody marvellous...!"

"I told you Krueger, STOP CURSING IN FRONT OF MY BABY!"

Freddy ignored Kirsty as he continued on with his rant. "I mean, we already got one brat who's daddy is some freakin sado-what ya call it suddenly coming into our lives and changing it for the worst..."

"Krueger, that is my son you're talking about! I suggest you keep that filthy mouth shut or I'll come over there tear you a new naval!" Pinhead warned the dream demon angrily, but he wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy ranting.

"...now we got another stinkin brat on the way, with practically the same daddy! I'm telling ya guys, the whole place is gonna be filled with smelly diapers and baby puke, and guess who it'll be down to to babysit when mommies and daddies want a little playtime to themselves? US!"

The first thing Freddy felt after his little 'speech' was a hard and painful blow to the head, TWICE! "OOOOWWW! WHAT THE FUCK...!" Spinning round, Freddy came face to face with both Elliot and Pinhead who both looked as mad as hell. Freddy's eyes darted back and forth from the two uneasily as they glared at him and had their arms crossed in a displeased manner. "What?" Freddy demanded. "Why are you two lookin at me like that?"

Elliot, who was usually so calm and timid, looked set to burst with the anger. "Never speak of my unborn child in such a manner again, chap. EVER! And that goes for my son too..."

"Elliot, for the last time..." Pinhead snarled angrily, grabbing Elliot by the arm and twirling him around so they were now face to face. "...PJ is MY son - not yours! Get that into your thick skull already!"

Freddy was all like WTF - watching as Elliot got up into Pinhead's face in a defensive manner and growled back; "No, I'll think you'll find that since you are me and I am you, we share the same DNA so therefore any child you should at any time father would also be mine...!"

Little baby PJ fussed uneasily in Kirsty's arms as both his fathers went to war over him, and Kirsty felt her eyes rolling in her head at the sight of the two immature boys yelling and arguing. Her free hand went to her face as she shook her head in exasperation.

Doc Frasier, who since little PJ's birth had been by Kirsty's side - looking after her and helping her to recover, found himself strolling over to the two - and getting in between them to split them up. "That is enough!" He scolded. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! This girl has JUST given birth to a baby, and only three months into a pregnancy; a pregnancy she was still adjusting to when it accelerated! She had to cope with faster than normal raging hormones, an ever growing baby wriggling and poking around inside and not to mention practically tripling her weight and putting on twenty pounds in the space of ten minutes! So, boys, wouldn it hurt you to show a little mercy and be civil to one another for Kirsty's sake, if anything?"

Pinhead and Elliot, both still locked in a deadly stare out, managed to break free and glance over in Doc Frasier's direction - neither said anything to the Southern doctor, but their eyes scream out; _'WHAT'S IT GOT TO DO WITH YOU?',_ before going back to their petty arguement over PJ's paternity. This only served to make Doc angry as he had grown quite fond of Kirsty. "Don't you two have any restraints? Talk about completely selfish!" He yelled, not exactly prepared for Pinhead to suddenly slap him across the face and push him away.

"Keep out of this, you organ thief! This has nothing to do with you!" The pinned demon yelled.

Doc Frasier rubbed at his sore cheek as the rest of the club ooohed, aaahed and yowched. "How dare you touch me! And I am not an organ thief! I resent that!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, Elliot slapped him across the other cheek. "Ooww! WHY ARE YOU TWO HITTING ME ALL OF A SUDDEN?"

"Because you're annoying! And this little disagreement has got nothing to do with you! My demon self is quite right." Elliot retorted, wanting to go back and resume his arguement with Pinhead but never getting the chance to as Doc slapped him. "Oow! My, I say! Bloody hell, chap! Your hand is so warty!"

Before anyone at the club knew what was going on, the three boys got into a slanging match. Elliot slapped Doc again, then Doc slapped him. Pinhead then slapped Doc, Doc slapped Pinhead. Elliot then slapped Pinhead, and then Pinhead slapped Elliot. Then both Elliot and Doc punched Pinhead in the cheeks simulteneously. "RIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Pinhead yelled.

Kirsty and Joey each didn't know whether to laugh, convulse or cry at the sight of their respective other halves fighting and engaged in a slapping match with Doc Frasier. It was like something out of a _Three Stooges_ film! Chucky snickered at the scene and took out his cell to film it, saying; "This is going on youtube!", whereas the rest of the gang didn't really know what to say or do. This looked a rather odd scene - watching as three grown men slapped and punched each other like a bunch of girls.

"Oi, Hurly, Curly and Mo!" Freddy yelled out, attempting to grab Pinhead, Elliot and Doc's attention. "As funny as this, don't you think this is a tad gay? And Pinny, your missus here - I don't think she is fond of you fighting either so I'd stop now before she goes all nip and tuck on ya!"

The three men, dumbstruck at hearing Freddy make such a valid point for the first time in his life, all realised they looked very stupid and are acting all immaturely, and so decided to back away from each other - each stuttering their apologies to each other.

"My humblest apologies, Elliot... doctor. Terribly childish of me to act in such a way." Pinhead said earnestly.

"Yes, chaps - forgive me. I should not have struck you." Elliot put in.

"Well I guess if you two are sorry, then I am aswell." Doc Frasier said with a shrug.

While the three men busied themselves in a flurry of truce handshakes and back tapping, Freddy clinked his knives together and got back to the topic from which he had been discussing before the slap fight between Elliot, Pinhead and Doc commenced - well, more of a rant. "I still can't believe there are gonna be two babies in this club from now on! I mean, that is just fantastic! NOT! !"

"Aw c'mon Krueger, babies arn't that bad! They're cute! I mean just look at little PJ. He's adorable." Tiffany cooed, rocking baby PJ in her arms as it was her turn to hold him.

Freddy took one look at PJ, his face showing that he was considering Tiffany's views on finding PJ adorable, but then quickly shook it off. "That's not the point! PJ and Elliot and Joey's kid could be the cutest in the whole wide world and it would make no difference to the fact that it'll be down to _US_ to be brat sitting when they're out living it up. It's bad enough there's one here already, now there's gonna be TWO! I can't handle two. Thank GOODNESS there's no more!"

It was at that moment that Freddy noticed the airy silence amongst Jason and Bridget and Needy and Michael. They had been silent throughout it all, not that they were chatty all of the time, but right now they were more abnormaly quiet as usual as they stood together. He suddenely grows suspicious of the four, especially as Bridget and Needy both rubbed lovingly at their stomachs. Freddy's eyes widened and Chucky, taking one look to the dream demon's face came to the same conclusion also.

"oh...my..._GOD_!" Freddy suddenly exclaimed. "Please tell me I'm wrong in thinking that...there'll be more than two freakin brats!"

Needy and Bridget both looked to each other, rather apologetically and shyly - confirming Freddy's theory.

"Well..." Needy managed to whisper before Freddy turned a deep shade a white on his burnt up face and exploded.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SUDDENELY HAVING BABIES? IS THERE SOME KIND OF DISEASE GOING ROUND MAKING YOU FREAKS ALL BROODY OR SOMETHING? I MEAN THERE'S PINHEAD'S KID, ELLIOT'S KID - NOW THE HOCKEY PUCK'S AND THE HALLOWEEN SLASHER'S! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" He looked to Lilith, Angelique and Jennifer accusingly. "DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE UP THE DUFF TOO!"

The femme fatales all shook their heads, rather disappointingly.

"No, and we never will be at this rate!" Angelique said with a sigh.

"Yes, not when Xipe keeps resisting us. He's the only man I want to father my child..." Lilith said with Jennifer and Angelique agreeing, and winking to Pinhead.

"It's never too late you know, Xipe." Angelique cooed.

"Yeah!" Jennifer piped up. "You can come and knock me up anytime!"

While Pinhead went beetroot with the mere thought, Kirsty glared to the three crazy bitches and threw a cushion at them. "Yeah? Well think again! You're not getting your claws into my husband! You're deluded!"

As the women all fought it out, Freddy continued to rant like his life depended on it. "You dunno what you're all letting yourselves in for! Take it from me..."

"And me." Chucky put in.

"...yeah, take it from us two. We're fathers. We know what we're talking about! I don't want anymore brats. I'm done being a daddy!"

"Me too, Fred. Me too!" Chucky agreed.

Just then, just as the two were thinking they were safe, Ginger walked in and snarled at Freddy. "You goddamn fucking bastard!"

Freddy's head shot up to see his new beau looking real mad and set to murder someone. "Um hey baby..." He squeals.

"Don't you hey baby me!" She screamed, smacking him across the head. "You said it was safe, you said that we didn't have to worry about this happening!"

Freddy looked confused as Ginger yelled at him. "Um what are you talking about?"

Ginger sighed. "Remember on the road trip, after the hospital of sleepers, you insisted we do it in the dream world, we went and did it doggy style in both forms?"

"Ok that we didn't need to hear..." Pinhead squirmed though had a bad feeling he could guess what was coming since he saw that same look on Kirsty's face when she had asked to talk to him and he almost felt bad for Freddy, keyword _almost_.

Freddy's face broke into a smirk. "Ah yeah what about that? What are you-"

Ginger smacked him across the head. "I'll give you a hint! Very soon, you're going to be a FUCKING daddy, is that enough for a freakin' clue!"

Freddy just gawked at her, as did everyone else - some people snickered, and then before anyone knew it, they all saw as Freddy fainted at Ginger's feet. "TYPICAL!" The she wolf spat before stomping off.

While Elliot and Pinhead tried to wake Freddy, Chucky is in the midst of a laughing fit. "Oh my God, Freddy's gonna be a daddy too! After all that fuss he made!" He continued laughing his ass off while Tiffany smacked him across the head to get his attention. "OW! What the hell..!"

"CHUCKY! I'd shut the hell up if I were you!" Tiffany warned her hubby.

"Why? You pregnant too? Geez Tiff, it'd have to be an immaculate conception for that to happen! We always use a rubber!" Chucky continued to laugh until he sees the seriousness etched across his wife's face. "Please God no..." He gasped.

Tiffany smiled apologetically. "Oh Chucky, you're gonna be a daddy too."

Another set of gasps echo throughout the room at Tiffany's confession, and they go on to watch as Chucky too joined Freddy on the floor...

~ To be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _Hey guys, how was that? I really wanted this to be funny, but for some reason I can't write for this lately. I hope it was a good read anyway. So yeah, there are gonna be alot of babies in the club. This is gonna be fun! Next chapter up as soon as possible, and sorry if that was crap. And oh yeah, the Three stooges gag, I used that also in another parody so I hope when you read it you won't think I'm repeating myself. Hehe. Kay then thanks for reading and hope you liked. Laura xxx_


	35. Look whooo's baaack!

**Author Notes **- _So, there are gonna be a lot of horror slasher kids running around very soon, people, and something tells me that Freddy most of all is going to be the most flustered. Hehe. But for now I move this chapter along, with the return of some familiar faces. Hope you like this and that it's not too short and that you think it's funny. Anyways, enjoy. Laura xxxx_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five - Look Whoooo's Baaaack!

**_Six Weeks Later_**

It had been several weeks since practically every female in the club had announced that they were with child, following Kirsty Cotton in the birth of her and Pinhead's little one. Jason and Michael were particularly feeling their way with it; trying to support their girlfriends through their pregnancies, what with Bridget being part werewolf and Needy being susceptable to rages especially whenever _Low Shoulder_ came on over the radio. It was very hard on the mute masked giants to keep their respective other halves happy but more or less they succeeded everytime and were very loving and attentive.

Unlike a certain burnt all over dream demon and possessed doll.

Oh yes, Freddy Krueger and Charles 'Chucky' Lee Ray were hardly doting, caring and model fathers to be, even if they tried to. Try as they might, they just could not believe this would ever happen to them. Even six weeks on. Chucky was confused to how it had happened since he was hardly...well let's not go into it. And Freddy believed that he was sterile since being a dream demon and had nothing to worry about, and so could go hump whoever he liked till his heart was content. But now they were going to be dads - again! And how they hated fate for putting them into this situation.

No matter, the point was that the two of them had responsibilities now - and there was no escape. Oh how they tried to escape and worm their way out of the situation they themselves had unintentionally created, but alas there was no escaping Ginger Fitzergerald and Tiffany Ray.

The two were made to tend to their every need, and boy did they hate it. Tiffany, thanks to voodoo pregnancy, had ballooned up - like Jennifer Tilly did with Glen and Glenda, though for some reason she didn't give birth the day after her announcement. Even Ginger, being part werewolf, was experiencing a fast pregnancy as well and was possibly expecting more than one baby - that's if it _were_ a baby. And Freddy learnt the painful way that it was inadvisable to try and get one other on a pregnant Ginger Fitzergerald, as it was like one of her 'time of the months' only worse and constant. Tiffany was alot more laid back than Ginger, but still - Chucky had learnt to keep his gob firmly shut if he valued his life, as he was aware of that killer temper of hers.

The only man to have been pleased by his other half's pregnancy was that of Elliot Spencer, who stood loyally by Joey's side as her pregnancy progressed, placing his hand to her ever growing tummy and feeling the baby within her moving and giving little kicks. He was just so '_delightfully happy'_ as he put it, to becoming a father once, whereas Chucky and Freddy both looked to him like he was crazy after he said it

"Haha, yeah - I bet the little tyke is gonna pop out all wide eyed and confused, ya know. Cos of the opium daddy took in the past." Freddy had said not long afterwards to a frowning Mr and Mrs Spencer.

Let's just say that after Freddy made that comment, a pile of dirty smelly socks belonging not only to Jason _BUT_ Michael as well was shoved firmly into his cake hole by a not so happy Joey and Elliot!

But other than the changes to many of the female members of the club, and of course the birth of baby PJ, life within the club had pretty much resumed some normality (what's normal in this club?) and right this moment, the newest fathers to be were indulging in a bit of fun and games with their X box.

Freddy had beaten the crap out of Jason for the second time and made no illusions in showing how jazzed he was at defeating the hockey masked giant, it was evident as he victory danced around the room and chanted_ 'loser'_ to Jason over and over again, and Jason made no illusions to showing how pissed off he was at losing to Freddy of all people by picking up the console and threw it at the dream demon's head before stomping off in a huff.

"Fucking mama's boy! You need to take defeat like a man and stop being such a big lumbering stupid baby!" Freddy grumbled at Jason as he rubbed his sore head, while Jason flipped him off. "Oh yeah, that's real mature Hockey Puck! Real mature indeed! You're gonna be a daddy soon and it makes fucking sense seeing as you seem like the sort who wouldn't know one end of a fucking condom to the other and..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, KRUEGER!" Came a familiar voice interrupting Freddy mid rant. "WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT CURSING IN FRONT OF MY BABY?"

Freddy twirled around to see Kirsty stood in the doorway with Pinhead, along with their tiny son PJ strapped into a baby carrier seat, and ofcourse JD - with a mad expression as she glared at Freddy. Pinhead was glaring too, but with an even madder face, but for some reason with PJ's pacifier in his mouth. He must have forgotten it was there.

Freddy was about to say something cocky back to Kirsty when he saw the new dad seemingly sucking his baby son's pacifier, but with frowning eyes, and immediately burst into laughter, clutching hard at his stomach. It really was an odd sight to see. The dream demon was laughing so hard that he could not string a coherent sentence together. Chucky and the rest of the gang noticed the pacifier in the Cenobite's mouth and joined Freddy in laughing their asses off.

Kirsty raised her eyebrows at the sudden uproar in the club. "Ok, what the hell is so funny?" She demanded, placing her hands to her hips and tapping her foot.

Freddy managed to recover long enough to point toward her oblivious husband, still laughing hard. "Haha...oh my...GOD Pinny! Haha...you look so adorable with...that in ya...gob! Haha!" He giggled.

Kirsty narrowed her eyes at Freddy briefly before turning to look at her husband, at once biting down hard on her tongue to stop herself from laughing, but she managed to reach over and pull the infant comforter from Pinhead's mouth before Freddy collapsed from laughing too much, though she would have dearly loved for that to happen any other time, but not now - not while her baby was sleeping.

Pinhead realised what it had all looked like, and began to blush and shrug. "I...I had read this in my baby book - I was merely trying to warm the teat..."

The gang burst out into more hysterics, Freddy and Chucky more so than most, and leading Pinhead into sending chains out to them to silence them.

"AHHHHHH!" The two scream as hooks dig into their arms.

"Enough! Both of you! Stop being so childish! And I will not have you wake PJ! He had a awkward night last night." Pinhead grumbled with a yawn following not long after.

In fact, looking to the new parents, you could see the dark rings under their eyes, and the fact that any moment they were about to nod off. Looked like they'd been up all night with the baby then.

Freddy smirked. "Ah, the little darling keeping you awake is he?" The dream demon snickered. "Well, I hate to say this but - that's what you get for playing hanky panky without protection!"

Both Kirsty and Pinhead each look set in storming over and beating the living crap out of the chuckling dream demon, but managed just about to restrain themselves. For PJ's sake. Taking one look at his sweet little sleeping face was enough for them. They didn't want to wake him. Instead, the two glared at Freddy - and JD also shown his displeasure by growling menacingly to the dream demon, with Freddy backing down at once and raising both his hands as a '_I surrender'_ stance as he didn't want to get a hard and painful bite on the tushy again. Man, do those Jersey Devils give such hard and painful bites!

Suddenly, as all the girls bustled forward - all circling Pinhead and Kirsty, to take a closer look at little PJ asleep in his baby carrier, all awwing and cooing over him, Freddy's cell phone began to ring in his pocket.

"Ah, who the hell is this?" He grumbled, taking out his phone and flipping it open - bringing it to his ear.

"What! ?" He sneered down the line.

"He-lloooo! ! ! !" A creepy, high voice rasped on the other end.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"I can seeee yoooou, Freeeedy!"

"What the...?" Freddy began to look round the room in a paranoid manner before yelling; "Get off the line you freak! Or I'll find you whoever and where ever you are and slash you to ribbons! Don't think I won't!"

Freddy was obviously shaken, but he wouldn't admit that. His tormentor continued, with what he said next making Freddy realise just who he was.

"Whaaaat's yooour faaaavouriiiite scaaaary moooovie? !"

Freddy's widened eyes relaxed the minute he heard that line, and they began to narrow - and a growl escaped his mouth. "Waaaait a minute! It's YOU, isn't it Ghostface? What the fuck do you want, you gay banshee!"

Freddy heard what sounded like Ghostface and a bunch of guys laughing before the line went dead. "What the? That fucking moron Ghostface is gonna be a REAL ghost when I get my hands on him! No one prank calls me!"

Suddenly, the doors flew open and in walked Ghostface flanked by some familiar faces; Candyman, Leprechaun, and Pennywise.

"Ello me lads! I got more gold!" Leprechaun beamed, puffing his chest out in pride.

"Whoop de do!" Chucky muttered under his breath, huffing and rolling his plastic crystalline eyes.

The two short ass dwarfs began to glare at each other, whilst Freddy stormed over to Ghostface and began to kick the living daylights out of him for freaking him out.

"I got fed up of the sewer, so it's back to the club for me!" Pennywise said, at once decking out the club with his balloons.

Freddy, once he was done with Ghostface, growled and sneered at the cheerful sight of them before he decided to pop them all one by one with his gloved knives. The monster in the clown form did not take kindly to that and launched himself at the dream demon, with the two beginning to wrestle it out.

Candyman sighed and facepalmed, rolling his eyes before smiling and announcing; "Hello all. Look who I found."

A new face emerged into the room, with Pinhead seemingly very happy to see him and was now approaching to hug whilst Freddy managed to pull himself out of the headlock that Pennywise had him in and stopped fighting with the clown when he saw the new face. "Ah fuck!" He grumbled.

"Nice to see you too, Freddy! Care to make a wish?" The newcomer asked sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Freddy sneered. "I wish you'd fuck off back in the gem where you belong, you fat head!"

"Your wish is certainly NOT my command!"

Whilst Freddy grumbled curses under his breath, the newcomer resumed his heartfelt greeting to Pinhead, who - unlike Freddy - was certainly very happy to see him.

"Djinn, it is truly wonderful to see you again! I'm glad you found the club!" Pinhead said.

Djinn smiled to his good friend. "I had to come, Xipe. I hear congratulations is in order. I'd never thought I'd see the day when Xipe Totec became a father."

Pinhead laughed heartily. "Neither did I. But I am, and I couldn't be happier. Come, meet my son, Pinhead Junior - also known as PJ."

"PJ? Cute..."

Whilst Pinhead shown off his new baby son to his wishmaster friend, Ghostface and the other two began to re settle themselves back into the club after so long. Much to Freddy's dismay, they were now - including Djinn - official members of the club, and so were now mingling with the other members - as well as showering their gifts on the new baby.

This was all Freddy needed. Having to deal with his pregnant werewolf girlfriend was one thing, but having the likes of Ghostface, Djinn and Candyman be official members of the club was another and he couldn't stand it. Could life possibly get any worse for our favourite dream demon? Well...

Just that second, the doors flung open again - with everyone looking up and taking notice. Elliot and Joey stood there - along with Camerahead. They looked happy and in Elliot's grasp was a dvd.

"Hey everyone! Guess what?" Joey asked excitedly.

Everyone looked to the couple expectantly while Freddy grumbled sarcastically; "Oh please tell us, the suspense is killing us! I'm sooo excited I'm set to burst!"

Kirsty was the one to smack Freddy around the head to shut him up this time, while the Spencers frowned at the dream demon. Before long, Elliot began to wave the dvd he had in his hand around. "Can anyone guess what this rather fine looking circular shaped device is?" He asked.

Freddy shrugged nonchalantly. "Hmm, let me see; I know, that Japanese film where that scraggly long haired scary Oriental chick comes out of the tv and kills ya! ?"

Joey and Elliot glared at Freddy for a brief second. "NO you loser!" Joey shouted. "It isn't that. This dvd that my husband holds in his hands is...the wedding video!"

Ooohs and aahs flowed throughout the club following the announcement, whilst Freddy slapped his forehead.

"It had better not have me on there when Pinny said that about me dancing on the tables naked wearing a pink thong!" Freddy growled.

Joey and Elliot said nothing, they simply looked to one another and smirked - whilst Freddy began to swear like there was no tommorrow...

~ To be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _Hey, sorry if this wasn't particulary funny and was too random. I think I burnt myself out with writing other humour stuff. And plus, I'm still feeling quite down and such. Hopefully, I should get my edge back soon. So yeah - the wedding video concept is something which was thought up ages ago and I can't wait to write about it. Also, I'm hoping you like the return of Ghostface and co. I figured it were time to bring them back. I'm also thinking of bringing back Nancy and Alice but unsure of how yet. Hey I'll get it. For now, I hope you liked this and it wasn't too stupid. Until next time, thanks for reading. Bye for now. Laura xxxxx_


	36. The Wedding Video Part One

**Author Notes -** _Hey, you guys wondering what could possibly be on the wedding video of Joey and Elliot's? Hope you enjoy this. It's in two parts. Sorry. I hope you all enjoy anyways! Laura x_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six - The Wedding Video Part 1

There was a great deal of pushing and shoving going on in the club as the gang prepared to sit back and watch the dvd of Joey and Elliot's wedding which was just a little over four months ago. Naturally, both Freddy and Chucky were fighting over the last of front seats - which led to a scuffle and a bit of fisty cuffs, and poor Pinhead trying his best to seperate them. But Freddy came up victorious and got the seat over Chucky, who was now grumbling curses under his breath and having to go sit on Tiffany's knee, and boy was it uncomfortable what with her huge baby bump.

Freddy couldn't stop himself from erupting into giggles at the sight of Chucky sat across his human wife's knee, which earned the middle finger flipped his way by the pissed off pint sized doll, and Tiffany smacked him across the head for it. "What is wrong with you? For the love of Mary, Chucky - you're gonna be a daddy soon. I need you to be a mature and responsible parent for our baby, and here you are - acting like a big immature baby..." Tiffany scolded her hubby, though turning her upmost attention to Freddy who was taking the piss out of Chucky and laughing at his expense. "I don't know what you're laughing about, Krueger! You're gonna be a daddy soon too, and you're much more worse than Chucky is! So I'd zip it if I were you!"

Freddy's mocking grin vanished at once, replaced by a scowl and a pout at hearing what Tiffany had just said to him, but he chose not to say anything. Instead, he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

Elsewhere, in a more happier tone, Kirsty was sat next to Pinhead. The pair of them were lovingly holding one another's hands, with their little six week old son PJ in the baby carrier beside their feet, still fast asleep and everyone awwing over him and gushing over the little all in one suit he had on which said on the front, _50% Mommy - 50% Daddy = 100% CUTE! _JD the Jersey Devil was sat guard over the baby and growled at anyone who attempted to get nearer to him.

Angelique and Lilith were sat together once again, plotting and conspiring away - thinking up crazy schemes for their attempts at seducing Pinhead, which were quite fruitless and never yeilded the desired results. But the crazy bitches were not going to back down here, not ever. They wanted Leviathan's favourite son, and damn it they were going to get him, even if he was a husband and father. They, quite frankly, didn't care.

Jennifer, however, who was once apart of Lilith and Angelique's quests to seduce Pinhead., had turned her attention to someone new. Someone just as handsome and charming as Pinhead, and right now she was sat next to him - groping him, sliding her hand up and down his thigh and licking his cheek.

"You know something..." She purred to the latest unfortunate man in her sights. Well, more like FORTUNATE. "...bad boys are my favourite, and you seem to me to be the baddest. And not to mention that sexy Southern accent you have. Turns me right on in every way. And not to mention - you're very salty."

Doc Frasier - you guessed right - the latest man within Jennifer Check's radar, was rather enjoying the man eater's attempts to seduce him, instead of being freaked out like Pinhead was over her advances. He was extremely flattered, for he of course was very fond of younger women. He simply didn't care if this girl was young enough to be his daughter. Instead, he happily allowed for her to continue on with her flirtatious advances whilst murmuring back to her; "Salty? Well, ah hope that...ah don't leave a bitter taste in your mouth, mah dear."

Jennifer grinned and rose from her seat, swinging one leg over Doc and straddling him in his chair. Doc smiled, clearly enjoying the attention still, whereas everyone else raised their eyebrows and tried their best to ignore them.

"Oh no, I assure you - you wouldn't." Jennifer replied back huskily, running her fingers across his lips in an enticing manner and Doc not once took his wandering eye off of her.

"Tell me something, beautiful..." Doc asked. "...ah've heard of you, and what you do. You have quite the appetite for bad boys, and have even taken to eating them. But, the question is - will ah be destined for the same fate?"

Jennifer didn't answer at first, instead she brought her face to his neck and sniffed it, then spread kisses along it, before asking huskily; "What's your first name, Doc?"

Doc grinned. "Julian." He replied with just a husky voice.

"Well, Julian - I can very much say that you are far too good to eat. Hmmm."

"Ah figured as much. Ah'm pretty inedible."

"Hmmm, not quite..."

The two were now sexually charged up, and began to make out in the seat. Jennifer began to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt and then slipped her hand inside, stroking his chest whilst the pair moan into each other's mouths as they kissed frantically. Doc grabbed her ass and squeezed, and she was practically ripping his clothes off!

Everyone was grossed out by the shameless making out session, but Kirsty was the one who decided to take action. "Do you pair mind!" She hissed to the newest couple. "We have a baby present in this room! And plus this is grossing us all out so just...stop it!"

Jennifer reluctantly tore herself away from Doc Frasier and sat back in her seat - crossing her arms whilst a shame faced Doc Frasier buttoned his shirt back up and fastened his trousers, clearing his throat uneasily, though giving Jennifer a quick wink which indicated that this wasn't over...

Djinn, the newest member of the club, had taken an immediate interest in Lilith the moment he sat in the seat next to hers, and tried hitting on her, at once poofing into his handsome human disguise to woo her. "Well my love, what is it your heart desires? I can make all your wishes come true. If you know what I mean?" The genie winked to the Succubus, then wriggled his eyebrows. She was simply not impressed and Djinn earned a slap across the chops for his troubles. As he lifted his hand to his stinging cheek, Freddy laughed really hard and the wishmaster glared to him, trying his hardest to restrain himself from turning Freddy into a little girl with pigtails. It was tough, but the genie managed to keep from doing so - as amusing as it would have been.

Joey and Elliot, meanwhile, sat pride of place in the middle of all the row of seats, with an ever loving Elliot every now and again reaching over with one hand to stroke Joey's growing stomach as they waited for everyone to settle and for the tv and dvd player to be set up - which was taking forever per usual.

Whilst Candyman, Pennywise, Ghostface, and Leprechuan finally made themselves comfy at long last, the baby growing within Tiffany gave such a fierce kick, and right up Chucky's butt.

"Oooow! Tiff! The fucking brat just kicked me up the a-"

"HEY, CHUNKY! STOP CURSING IN FRONT OF MY BABY! OR ELSE!" Kirsty yelled at Chucky. But then, little baby PJ began to stir in the baby seat with all the commotion. His little eyes blinked, his lips quivered, and then it wasn't long before he began to cry. Kirsty's hand flew to her mouth, and she leapt up from her seat at once and hovered over the wailing baby in the seat before giving Chucky a cold and angry glare. "Now LOOK what you've done, Chunky...!" Kirsty hissed, unstrapping PJ from his seat, lifting him up and cradling him over her shoulder. "...You've gone and woke the baby!"

Chucky's jaw hit the floor, completly flabbergasted at Kirsty's bare faced cheek. "ME?" The doll scoffed, incredulous. Tiffany was trying her hardest to stop her husband from causing more ructions but to no avail. "You're the one who started yelling! And stop calling me Chunky, I hate that!"

Kirsty didn't respond to the doll. Instead, she glared at him whilst at the same time continuing to rock her tiny newborn son in her arms. Her hardened glare melted the longer she continued in her aim to soothe her whimpering son. Pinhead was beside her with his hand on the grid faced infant's back and rubbing gently. "What's the matter, PJ?" She soothed to the infant. "Are you hungry? Are you lonely? Are you..." As her hand made it's way down the length of the child's body and finally rested upon his diapered backside and gave a little gentle pat and feeling the squishiness, Kirsty's eyes widened and she realised what was wrong with her son. She turned and gave her husband a knowing look. "Pinny?"

Pinhead groaned when he realised what she was refering to. "Don't tell me, Kirsty. His napkin needs changing?"

Kirsty nodded and practically pushed the baby into his arms. "IF by napkin you mean diaper, Pinny, then yes. Would you mind? I did it last time..."

"But Kirsty..."

"Now, Pinhead!" She began to give him a stern look. One which made him swallow hard. He could never disobey her. Whether she was being nice, or in this case - domineering.

The Cenobite sighed deeply, grabbing a hold of the fresh diaper his wife was holding out for him, and he rose from his seat with a cutely gurgling PJ in his arms. "Very well, Kirsty. Whatever you say."

Everyone watched on in interest as Pinhead took his little boy off to the far corner of the room and lay him out across the table. The likes of Freddy and Chucky begin to snicker and they took out their cell phones, filming the whole thing. "Well now, there's something you don't see very often..." Freddy chuckled. "...Pinhead, the Dark Prince of Pain, the Black Bishop in Order of the Gash, Leviathan's favourite son - changing a baby's diaper. Oh this is defo going on youtube!"

As the gang all watch on in amusement, Pinhead quietly seethed to himself as he changed PJ. He took off his little suit, and the diaper followed not long after - revealing that indeed it was a stinky one! Though this does not bother his father, Pinhead is taken by surprise and is shocked when the little baby's tiny penis suddenly squirted at him like a water hose with urine - unfortunately for him - in his face and in some parts, his mouth!

As Pinhead burbled through the constant jet of baby pee squirting him in the face, the rest of the gang were in a mad fit of giggles. Even Kirsty was struggling to keep her amusement under control.

"What a hose down Pinny!" Freddy cackled, doubling over in his seat.

After what had seemed like a very long time of being squirted in the face by his baby son's urine, it finally ceased - and Pinhead's face is now dripping wet. Blowing and coughing out, and reaching for the nearest object to hand - which was Freddy's Christmas sweater as the dream demon had decided to get a closer look at the poor demented Cenobite getting squirted in the face with pee, how he wished he hadn't now - and wiped his face dry with it.

As he's doing this, ignoring Freddy's protestions, Pinhead heard Chucky call out snarkly; "Have a nice shower?"

Whilst Chucky laughed at his own joke, Pinhead gave out a loud and angry growl and picked up his son's dirty diaper and threw it in Chucky's direction. The living doll didn't even get a chance to prepare as he was laughing so hard. The diaper hit him square in the face. Oooohs and aaahs echoed through the room when they realised what had just happened while Chucky is totally disgusted.

"UUURGGGGHH! BABY'S STINKY DIAPER! GROSS!" Chucky grimaced, shuddering as he peeled the diaper off his face.

"Serves you right, Chucky!" Tiffany scolded her hubby, though trying not to laugh.

Pinhead, meanwhile, got over his anger and humilation long enough to finish freshening PJ up, along with Kirsty's help. As Pinhead looked down into his son's face, he could have sworn he could see the hint of a smirk on the tiny infant's face. A smirk quite like his own. He gave his son a smile back. "I'm glad you find it amusing also, PJ. I believe your Uncle Charles got what he deserved." He chortled, ignoring the middle finger being flipped his way by Chucky and finally lifting PJ into his arms and cradling him over his shoulder. Kirsty stood beside him, helping as Pinhead began to rock him back and forth. Believe it or not, Pinhead was actually a very good father, and excellent with babies.

"Hey..." Elliot called out. "...I got the D.A.V player working..."

"It's a D - V - D player stupid!" Freddy yelled at Elliot, who just glared back at him.

"Ah, at last...!" Pinhead grumbled, handing the baby back over to Kirsty as they walked back over to their seats together with their son.

"Be nice, Pinny." Kirsty told her hubby firmly as they settled down.

Elliot and Joey huddled together and everyone else got comfortable in their seats as Joey pressed play on the remote control.

Freddy crossed his arms and muttered as the screen lit up and revealed the first part of the DVD to the gang; "This had better be good...!"

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _So, what possibly can happen next? What's on the video? Well, find out in the next chapter. ;) Thanks for reading. Laura x_


	37. The Wedding Video Part Two

**Author Notes - **_Hello again. This is part two to the wedding video. Please note that the parts with the showing of the video are written in italics for effect, and so you aren't confused. Thanks for reading. Enjoy! Laura_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven - The Wedding Video Part 2

The first thing the gang see when the image on the screen became clearer and stopped crackling was a big white piece of card with a handwritten sign saying;_** THE WEDDING OF ELLIOT SPENCER AND JOEY SUMMERSKILL**_. The focus kept blearing in and out.

"BOOOORIIIING!" Freddy drawled in his seat.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz!" Chucky fake snored on Tiffany's knee, leading for the heavily pregnant actress to punch the two of them in the stomach.

"Krueger, Chucky - stop that! It hasn't even begun yet." Tiffany hissed.

Freddy and Chucky grumbled and folded their arms as the video revealed more from the day of Joey and Elliot's wedding. "Hey, Speilberg...!" Freddy yelled over at Camerahead. "Why in the hell did this take so long to put together ANYWAY? It's been nearly five whole months!"

Camerahead glared at Freddy through his untouched, camera-less eye before growling; "Hey, the camera I have embedded in my head is pre DVD, or digital for that matter. It's still VHS standard. It took a very long time to convert all this to DVD."

Freddy laughed heartily. "Haha, yeah - maybe you should ask your boss Pinny over there for an upgrade to your mutilations."

Camerahead flipped Freddy off while Joey shushed the two of them. "Will you two shut the hell up! You're spoiling my wedding video!"

The two now sit silently, though glaring with their arms crossed as the wedding DVD played on...

_A moment before the ceremony could get under way, Camerahead snapshots everyone - and annoying them into the bargain. He asks each and everyone of them for their own special messages for the couple. "So boys..." Camerahead says to Jason and Michael. "...just...be yourselves and say what's in your heart..."_

_Camerahead waits for the two to speak. No response. The two just stand there, staring at Camerahead. "Erm, boys...don't you have anything to say for the couple before their big moment?" Camerahead asks again._

_Suddenly, somewhere in the background, a cackling was heard - a very familiar cackle. The camera darts in the direction of the laughing to reveal...Freddy Krueger, stood there in his tatty wedding outfit. He is laughing his ass off. "Er, Snapshot head, those two can't talk...you won't get a single word from them. They are dumb mutes, didn't you know? And they don't comprehend our language."_

_The image swings back over to the two masked giants as Freddy laughs away - they do not look happy. They are seen to lunge forward angrily, and the vision darts everywhere as everyone assumes that Michael and Jason in their haste to beat the living crap out of Freddy push past Camerahead - sending him flying. The next image the gang see is an on side view of Freddy being punched and kicked repeatedly by Jason and Michael. Then the screen crackles._

_The next thing the gang see are Chucky and Tiffany, having one of their arguments. Chucky in his little stitched up suit was stood on the table so he could face Tiffany better as she yelled at him, accusingly. "I saw you, Chucky! I saw you! Stop fucking lying!"_

_"I didn't do squot! You're seeing things, Tiff!"_

_Tiffany slaps the doll across the head once before screaming back; "Oh, a liar as well as a fucking Goddamn pervert! You looked up Kirsty's fucking dress, you pathetic worm! So stop lying through your ass!"_

Back in the present, everyone looked over in Chucky's direction - their eyebrows arched, but nonetheless they weren't surprised. Chucky was a pervert, everyone knew that. But as much as Kirsty and Pinhead were also aware of this, it still came as a shock and the couple glared coldly at him.

"You filthy beast!" Pinhead sneered. "That was my wife whose dress you were looking up!"

"Hey!" Chucky protested. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a tad Pinny boy? You weren't even married then!"

"That's not the point. You had no right to look upon Kirsty in such a manner! I had intentions...WE had intentions of being together! And we're married now, you insufferable sexual predator!" Pinhead shot back.

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU PIN FACED FUCK..."

The two get into an argument, an argument which descended into a proper fistycuffs for the Cenobite and the doll, before Tiffany and Kirsty, the new mom ofcourse having to hand baby PJ to the nearest person to hand - who was Freddy of all people, decided to leap up and seperate the two.

"That is enough Pinny!" Kirsty scolded her irate hubby who was still glaring menacingly at Chucky. "I told you to ignore him, or anyone else who would try and wind you up."

Pinhead finally looked into his wife's eyes, pleadingly. "But Kirsty...Charles should be..."

Kirsty raised a hand to stop him mid sentence. "Nah - ah! No more, Pinny! No more. I do not want my husband and the father of my baby fighting with anyone anymore! Is that understood Pinny?"

Pinhead nodded numbly. "Yes, my dear."

"And that goes for you as well, Chucky!" Tiffany sneered at her hubby.

"Ok honey bun." Chucky grumbled as amiably as possible, whilst at the same time glancing back at Pinhead before he walked back over to his seat. The he muttered to him; "Well, I can say this for us Pinny boy - we're both whipped."

Pinhead nodded impetuously, though making sure Kirsty didn't see him.

After Chucky and Pinhead recieved such a scolding by their wives, Kirsty walked back over to her seat - and also where Freddy sat, holding onto a tiny PJ - well, more like holding him at arms length like he was some kind of freakin A bomb or something. She narrowed her eyes at the dream demon. "Krueger, why the hell are you holding my baby like that? He's not gonna bite, ya know." Kirsty muttered.

"Just...take him from me...now. Before he pukes on me or something." Freddy squeaked, holding PJ further away and aiming to hand him back over to his mother, but alas - before Kirsty could take him from Freddy's grasp, his worst nightmare came true. The grid faced baby spit up - alot. All down Uncle Freddy's Christmas sweater.

"Oooh, this is just...GROSS! DAMN HELL BRAT! ALL OVER MY BEST SWEATER! JUST...TAKE HIM ALREADY!" Freddy grimaced, practically pushing little Pinhead Junior back into his mother's waiting arms.

Kirsty tried her best not to laugh along with everybody else as the dream demon tried his best to wipe away the baby puke, though she does whisper to PJ; "Nice going, son...", with Freddy hearing her and flipping her the bird. Kirsty ignored him and sat back in her seat, along with the baby.

After all the commotion finally died down, Joey - with her hand over her face and her head shaking in disgust - signaled for Camerahead to switch the DVD back on, with Elliot sat beside her holding her hand and telling her to ignore the idiots. Joey smiled and kissed his lips as the screen lit up once again...

_The next thing the gang see is Kirsty and Pinhead, drowning in each other's gazes. The two were for some reason fixing one anothers' clothing for the other, with Kirsty somewhat soothing the Cenobite - as he seemed to be in a state of panic._

_"Oh Kirsty, what if I make a mockery of myself? What if I get the words wrong? What if..."_

"Awww, how cute..." Freddy teased. "...Pinhead being all panicky and air headed."

"Shut up, Krueger, or I'll flush YOUR head down the toliet!" Kirsty sneered, making Freddy lower his gaze.

_Kirsty places her fingers to Pinhead's lips, silencing him at once. "Pinhead, it's ok. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine. You're a good speech maker, I should know."_

_The two now seem to be leaning in for a kiss - very slowly - and as both their hands grasp together and their lips were so close to meeting, there was a throat clearing sound. The two stop mid way in their quest to kiss and look toward the camera. They don't look happy._

_"What the HELL do you want?" Kirsty mutters._

_Another throat clearing sound was heard. Then Camerahead says; "Erm, would you like to leave a little message for the couple before their big moment?"_

_Kirsty and Pinhead gawk at Camerahead for a brief moment before they take a step back from one another and clear their throats uneasily. Straightening themselves up, Kirsty was the first to say something. "Joey, Elliot - I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am that the two of you are finally getting married - after everything that you went through. And I just wanted to say that me and Pinny here, we'll make sure your day goes swimmingly and that it's perfect. I will certainly make sure of it that those two village idiots Freddy and Chucky don't spoil your day..._

"HEY!" Chucky yells. "We're not villiage idiots!"

Kirsty snickered and ignored him as she continued to cradle PJ and watch the DVD.

_...You deserve every happiness in the world, so good luck." She flashes the thumbs up sign, then turns to face Pinhead who seems to be staring into space. Kirsty gently nudges him in the stomach._

_"Oh yes - right. Sorry." Pinhead smiles sheepishly before looking to the camera._

"Hehe, Pinny leaving a good luck message, this should be good." Freddy snickered.

"For the love of Satan, Krueger - will you just keep that burnt trap of yours shut or I'll feed you to Kirsty's...erm... pet Jersey Devil!" Joey yelled.

Freddy crossed his arms and grumbled curses under his breath as the DVD continued...

_"Good luck Joey and Elliot. I am aware we got off on the wrong foot, Joanne - but I... I believe that we can put all of that behind us and strive for the future. I am sure my other half will be very accomodating for you, even if he is not as complex as I. And Elliot, I am sure that you can...erm...just don't foul it up, Spencer."_

Elliot glared at his demon half. "I do not foul anything up, dear chap. Have I so far? We've been married five months nearly!"

Pinhead smirked but chose to say nothing.

"You're a jerk you know that!" Elliot sneered, taking the term 'jerk' directly from the mouth of his wife.

"It takes one to know one, Elliot." Pinhead snarkly shot back.

"How dare you!"

Joey gripped her hubby's arm and gave him a stern look. "Please Elliot, no fighting with your demonic double today. Let's just...watch the video. Hmmm?"

Elliot could never disobey Joey and so nodded his head numbly, with a faint smile but glaring coldly to Pinhead as he sat back in his seat. The DVD continued to play on...

_Kirsty was seen to look at Pinhead like he was crazy before the image crackles and then the gang see an extremely pissed off Freddy looking as if he was trying to get away. Camerahead by the looks of things had the dream demon cornered._

_"So Mr Krueger..." Camerahead says. "Is there anything you'd like to say to the couple before the ceremony?"_

_"Yeah..." Freddy sneers nonchalently. "...one in three marriages always ends in divorce! Remember that, you two love birds!"_

_"That's not a very nice message." Camerahead says meekly._

_The gang see Freddy flip the middle finger at the camera. "FUCK OFF!"_

_But Camerahead would not leave him the hell alone. "Oh come on, don't be like that. There must be something you'd like to..."_

_"DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING PEOPLE PERSON? GET THAT FUCKING CAMERA OUTA MAH FACE BEFORE I SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Freddy yells as he's seen to lunge at the camera, his gloved hand reaching for the lense it would seem. There is a great deal of static and jerking about. Flashes of many colours and blurs pop up across the screen - it looked as if Camerahead was rolling down a hill. Then it all calms down, it seeming like Camerahead was lying flat out on his back. A great deal of groaning his heard before Freddy looms into view, hovering over a flat out Camerahead. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR FUCKING PESTERING ME, YOU VIDEO STALKER!" Freddy sneers before the gang see his foot slamming down into the lense._

Then the screen was blank...

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _Hey, how was that? I know it's small, but it's only for now. When I have more time I shall be adding new scenes and stuff from the video. ;) I have a few ideas but not sure how to get them off the ground yet. So keep your eyes open for when I replace this chapter with a newer longer version of this. Thanks for reading!_


	38. Happy Halloween!

**Author Notes - **_Hey people. Happy Halloween! I figured I'd skip ahead for the halloween chapter and go back to the wedding video chapter another time. I can't really think of a thing to write for that at present but I have been inspired for this one. This is a very special chapter I thought up just for the occasion. The gang are going to be throwing a Halloween party now, with more madness and mayhem and ofcourse some people are going to be hooking up. Hehe. No smut though. Sorry. Hope you enjoy. Laura_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight - Happy Halloween!

_**Three Months Later...**_

October 31st had arrived pretty fast, well - the entire year had flown by in a hurry. It had been quite the year for our horror gang, what with Kirsty and Pinhead falling in love, getting laid in the back seat of a car, getting pregnant, getting married in secret, the pregnancy accelerating and not to mention the birth of the little tyke who was a little perfect miniture of his daddy Pinhead.

Now baby PJ was three months old, almost four - his grid patterns becoming more prominant as time went along, but the son of Kirsty and Pinhead was not the only kid in the club now for some of the other children had now been born. Namely Freddy and Ginger's, and Chucky and Tiffany's.

Not long after the events of the wedding video, Tiffany went into labour - one which lasted half an hour. The birth had been a drama and filled with madness just as much as PJ's - with Chucky being yelled at by a charged up Tiffany, and then inevitably fainting, but it didn't take long for her to give birth - to a little baby boy she proudly named Charles Jnr, or Charlie for short as opposed to 'Chucky'. The newest Ray had a shock of ginger hair on top of his tiny head and had even inherited the scars that his doll father had across his face. Why? No one knew. But it sure did look cute.

Freddy and Ginger, however, had the biggest delivery of all; a litter of twelve hairless and scorched looking wild 'puppies' - for lack of a better word. They were born a few days after Charlie, and boy did Freddy hit the deck once a whole bunch of wild human-puppy hybrids popped out of his werewolf girlfriend. There were six girls and six boys, and Ginger had named them Killer, Buster, Bruno, Buddy, Brutus, and even allowed for one to be called Freddy Jnr. Daddy dearest had insisted on that one. No - DEMANDED on that one. And the girls had been proudly named Buffy, Candy, Chase, Kyla, Lady and ofcourse - Frederica (cos even one of Freddy's girls has to be named after him!)

But now, three months on since the whole fiasco with Pinhead, Freddy and Chucky now fathers and run ragged having to please their other halves - it was Halloween and the gang were throwing a big party to celebrate. It was to be a fancy dress theme, but not just any old fancy dress; they were to dress as each other! It was all Kirsty's idea, and since the likes of Chucky and Freddy were scared shitless of her, they could not disobey her. Pinhead ofcourse had his reservations but he too could never disobey his beautiful Kirsty, who was now smirking to herself and rubbing her hands with glee as she watched the gang head off to get ready for their party. "This should be good..." she had snickered to herself...

* * *

_**Later That Night...**_

"Who the hell are YOU supposed to be, dolly?" Freddy sarcastically asked Chucky as they met with each other at the door of the club. The question was not really a question, more of a rhetorical mock in order to wind the doll up.

It was working and Chucky glared at Freddy. "Who do you fucking think?" He grumbled, reaching up to his face and twiddling with the many pins that had been driven in to his plastic head thanks to some stuff he had found within the garage - and a hammer. It looked pretty painful. But only one member of the club had this feature and Chucky had the unpleasant task of dressing as him. Thanks to Tiffany's help, Chucky was wearing a black leather suit that had been made from an old leather jacket. And it was complete with a cassock. Chucky couldn't help but cringe as Freddy gawked at him, checking out his costume before he burst into laughter. Ten guesses for who Chucky was meant to be?

"Haha! Look at you! You're like a proper little voodoo doll now, Chuckster!" Freddy cackled.

Chucky glared at Freddy and then flipped him the bird. "Yeah yeah, Krueger - har - har! Very funny! I'm supposed to be Pinhead, you big fat burnt fu...!" The doll attempted to move forward to enter the building as he's yelling at Freddy, but ended up tripping over his cassock and landing on his face - driving the pins in even further. "Dammit! How Pinhead can fucking move this dress is a freakin mystery!"

Freddy laughed even harder. "Haha - ouch! That's gotta hurt! Well arn't you a right old _Pin-head_, Jackass?"

"Screw you, Krueger!" Chucky sneered as he lifted himself from the floor and fixed his pins before he glared toward the laughing hard dream demon and frowned - crossing his arms. "Hey, you're still wearing your own clothes! How comes you're not wearing a costume? Who were you meant to be anyway?"

Freddy stopped laughing at once, and immediately looked uneasy. "Hey, I'm not dumb enough to walk down the streets amongst the squealing little brats who are out trick or treating - in this fucking gay costume Pinhead's missus is making me wear, if you can call it a costume! My rep would be ruined!"

"Well, who are you meant to be?" Chucky pressed, looking eagerly to the dream demon.

Freddy sighed before taking a look around. "Promise you won't laugh?"

Chucky gives him an odd look. "Why?"

"Cos it's embarrassing! And if you laugh I'll kill you! No, worse - I shall make you into a Barbie doll complete with pink bikini and your dumb Pinhead outfit would be a welcome costume and less embarrassing by comparison! Got that?"

Chucky rolled his eyes, then lifted his little finger up into view. "I promise, Fred. Pinky promise. NOW TELL ME! "

Freddy sighed and bent to Chucky's level, whispering into his ear who he was going to dress as and when he pulled away, he can see the amusement etched across the living doll's face, but he managed to keep from bursting into laughter. "Oh, right. Sweet." Chucky said, biting down hard on his lip.

Freddy narrowed his eyes at him. "It's not sweet!" he snapped. "It's a freakin' insult! Man, this is all that Kirsty's doing! She think it's so hilarious making us dress as each other! I tell ya, munchkin, if she wasn't so goddamn hot with a fucking sweet ass, or scary - or married to Pinboy, then I would..."

"...Would what, Frederick?" Came a familiar voice from behind him and Chucky.

"Yeah, Krueger, what?" Came another voice, one that chilled Freddy to his very soul. He knew who this was.

_'Ah fuck!'_ Freddy thought, not daring to turn round and look them, but then... "Hey Chucky, if you're dressed as Pinhead, then that means that he's..." Freddy turned around finally, though slowly, to reveal Pinhead stood before them - with Kirsty next to him holding baby PJ. Freddy was right in his assumption. As soon as his eyes settled on the Cenobite he and Chucky fell to the floor in hysterics.

"Well hello dolly..." Freddy snickered.

"Frederick, what is so amusing?" Pinhead asked with a frown darkening his face, his arms folded and his eyes narrowed.

"Why _YOU_ dumbass! You're...you're...you're dressed as Chucky!" Freddy cackled.

Indeed Pinhead was. The Cenobite was wearing everything to the last detail, thanks to Kirsty making it for him. He had on a pair of similar dungerees to the good guy outfit, the blue, red and yellow striped shirt underneath it and the little white and red snickers. Kirsty had even made him a ginger wig that resembled Chucky's hair. And now the Cenobite could hardly live it down.

"Erm, yes - yes, I am dressed as Charles. Kirsty thought it may be a...good...laugh." Pinhead mumbled, shame filling both his voice and his face.

"You look adorable Pinny. I gotta hand it to ya!" Freddy replied, again with a snicker.

"Shut up, Frederick. Let's just...get the party underway, and soon. This is embarrassing." Pinhead groaned, stomping off and desperately trying to ignore the way the two were incessantly and childishly poking fun at him, Kirsty following close behind and saying, "Oh, come on Pinny. Lighten up..."

While the gang were having their party, the kids however - PJ, Charlie and the pups - were being whisked off somewhere else. Charlie was with Glen and Glenda - being babysat by Andy again at the Tilly mansion and having their own Halloween party. The pups were with Ginger, Bridget and Needy - who decided that they didn't want to attend the party, since Bridget and Needy were feeling so rough in their pregnancies and Ginger wanted to be with her babies, though she warned her burnt up boyfriend not to be late back, or stagger in drunk, or else!

PJ, however, was being took to Hell, by his Cenobittic aunts and uncles. Kirsty, unlike Tiffany, did not wanted to be parted from her baby and now Pinhead was trying to convice her to hand him over to Nikoletta, the infamous Female Cenobite, who surprisingly had a soft and tender side. Though she would never freely admit it to just anyone. :/

"Kirsty, I assure you..." Pinhead soothed his wife. "...PJ is in great hands. Nikoletta here is great with children..."

"Maybe Pinny, but I don't want to be away from him..." She said, hugging tighter at PJ who was cutely gurgling. "...I haven't been apart from him since the minute he was born. I...I...I don't think I could leave him. I want to stay with him..."

"Kirsty..." Said Pinhead firmly, taking PJ out of his wife's arms and handing him over to Nikoletta finally. "...you shall see him tommorrow, first thing. But right now, you deserve a break. For nearly four months you have not stopped. Please Kirsty, I want for you to enjoy yourself. The baby will be fine, I assure you."

Kirsty gazed to her husband, into those dark eyes of his - so sad and puppy dog like. She could never resist that look. With a slight smile, Kirsty nodded and placed a kiss on Pinhead's cheek. "Ok then, Pinny. If you're sure that our son will be fine in Hell."

Pinhead smiled. "He will, my dear, he will." He turned and looked to Nikoletta sternly. "Won't he, Nikoletta?"

The Female Cenobite gulped before smiling. "Of course my Lord. Little PJ is going to have such fun with me and Chatterer and Butterball."

Kirsty bit on her bottom lip and sighed. "Well, there are some things you must know with PJ." She told Nikoletta before she handed her a blue stuffed animal/teddy bear. Nikoletta arched a brow as Kirsty handed it over. "This here is Mr Cuddles. This is PJ's favourite stuffed animal. He never goes to sleep without it. Try taking it away from him and he'll scream the place down. It is so vital he goes to sleep with Mr Cuddles in the crib with him! NEVER EVER let him go to bed without Mr Cuddles in his crib..." Kirsty was frantically babbling now while her husband's team just stared bug eyed at her. Well, Nikoletta did. The other two were blind, afterall.

"...and another thing..." Kirsty continued, grabbing onto Nikoletta's arm just as she was trying to walk off. "...you must sing to him _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star _just after his late night bottle to get him to sleep. That's vital too. OH! And he's gotten to the stage where he loves to grab a tight hold of things and yank hard like your hair...uh...or in your case, maybe your...mutilations. He's tried to pull his father's pins out one time and that didn't end well, so be careful. Oh and he's eating solids now so he poops around the clock so change his diaper regulary..."

"Kirsty?" Pinhead tried to get his wife's attention but to no avail.

"And you must, repeat MUST, NEVER leave him to his devices when awake cuz he's been known to escape his crib and strip off..."

"Kirsty?"

"And another thing, you must compliment him, and tell him what a lovely baby he is. Tell him he's a beautiful baby, and a good little baby. And mommy's little bobsybobbyboobooboozie boo gudgy gudgy face..."

"KIRSTY! ?"

Now that time was Pinhead able to get Kirsty's attention. Her mouth formed an 'O' as she realized how much of a frantic mother she must have sounded. The Cenobite trio were left open mouthed by Kirsty's list of requests.

"Um, yeah. Ehem. Sorry. Hmm. Also, keep him away from Frank." Kirsty mumbled as she tussled some of her little son's hair.

Nikoletta smiled once more to Kirsty, despite the freaked out look in her eyes. "Do not worry, Mrs Totec. He's in great hands." She told her.

Kirsty smiled slightly at Nikoletta before she walked off with the baby in her arms. She then uncharacteristicly went into baby talk mode. "Here's my favourite nephew, then!" She cooed as she walked through the gates to Hell with little PJ, and Chatterer and Butterball following close behind - the two sighing and groaning heavily. "Who's a cutie pie? Who's a cutie wooty...?"

Kirsty kept her eyes on the wall as it closed over, sadness filling them as she is sealed away from her baby boy, when she felt a hand resting against her shoulder and squeezing tenderly. She nuzzled into the hand as she heard Pinhead say soothingly; "He'll be fine, Kirsty."

She whirled round, closing in for a big hug - feeling Pinhead's strong arms envelop all around her as her head rested against his chest.

"I hope so, Pinny. I hope so."

As the Totecs hugged one another tenderly, the rest of the gang began to pile in. Elliot and Doc Frasier were the first to turn up.

"Hey..." Freddy yelled over at the boys. "...who are you two meant to be?"

Elliot and Doc glanced at one another and shrugged. "Why, I'm Doc Frasier." Elliot proclaimed.

"And I'm supposed to be Elliot Spencer. I look quite dapper in this uniform." Doc chipped in, smoothing down the army uniform he was wearing and looking ever so proud, while Elliot regarded the old fashioned attire Doc always wore uneasily. "I look like a funeral director!" The World War one veteran grumbled before he turned and gave Doc a cold look. "Why must you insist on wearing this? It's very old fashioned, even for my time!"

"Hey, I like it! Makes me look...sophisticated." Doc said with a smile.

"Hmp, yeah. Right." Elliot muttered under his breath.

Freddy rolled his eyes and clapped his hands together. "Ok you two, before you get into another slap fight. Our party awaits. Where's Joey, Elly? I thought she'd want to come."

Elliot shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. She sends her apologies, but she cannot attend the party tonight. She is six months pregnant afterall, and feeling very tired. So I decided to come instead. I feel lost without her, so I may not stay that long."

"Hey, it's ok Elliot..." Kirsty said. "Bridget and Needy aren't coming either. But Jason and Michael are. So I guess you're in good company."

As if on cue, Michael and Jason turned up and Freddy collapsed onto the floor in giggles the minute they did. Michael was wearing Jason's hockey mask and manky jacket and clothes, and held in his hands the infamous machete, whilst Jason was wearing the Bill Shatner mask and blue boiler suit, clutching tightly at the long handled knife Michael favoured so much. The two masked giants looked uneasy, out of place and fidgeted alot whilst frowning under their masks at a laughing Freddy.

"Freddy, will you knock it off!" Kirsty yelled at the dream demon. "Do you really have to fucking laugh at everyone who walks through that door?"

"Yes."

Kirsty rolled her eyes. "Well stop it! At least they had the guts to come here this evening dressed up. Unlike you, cos you're a chicken!" Kirsty snickered.

"CHICKEN KRUEGER!" Pinhead declared, obviously getting into the spirit.

"Oh yes, now I remember. One, two Chicken's coming for you..." Kirsty chanted, with everyone joining in not long after and making clucking noises.

Freddy growled and flicked his finger knives at everyone there. "Shut up! The lot of ya! I've brought my costume with me, and I was JUST about to change, if you give me a fucking chance!" And with that, the dream demon stomped off along with his costume.

Chucky smiled smugly as he watched Freddy lock himself away in the bathroom. "I know who he's dressing as!" he declared, mockingly - in the way a child with the biggest secret going would.

"So do I Chunky. It was my idea." Kirsty snarkly shot back.

Just that moment, Candyman, Djinn, Ghostface, Pennywise and Leprechuan show up in their costumes. Candyman was dressed as Leprechuan and vice versa, Djinn was dressed as Ghostface and vice versa, and Pennywise was dressed as...Freddy Krueger.

"I look stupid in this!" Candyman said of his green elf clothing, while Leprechuan regarded his hook hand and long fur trimmed coat with disgust. "And do you think I'm very fond of what you wear, me lad!" The Irish elf snapped back.

Djjinn could hardly breathe through the ghost mask, and hated wearing the hooded shroud. Ghostface hated wearing the purpose made body mould that made him look like the genie form of Djinn, but at least he got to wear a mask and a shroud. However, the two stand silently next to each other - their arms crossed and sulking.

Pennywise looked miserable as sin wearing the fedora, the gloved knives, the red and green christmas sweater and dark trousers. They were not jolly things to wear. "The only good thing that comes from this..." Pennywise declared. "...is that Freddy will be dressed as..."

He was cut off by the sound of someone walking into the room, and everyone turned to face him. They all bit on their lips to stop themselves from laughing when they saw Freddy Krueger stood there wearing Pennywise's clown costume and red nose - complete with the blood filled balloons. He did not look happy. Especially when everyone could no longer stifle their amusement and burst into laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it..." Freddy sneered. "...laugh it up! Because it all comes back down to the same thing! We're all dressed like jerks!" Then he stomped off again, aiming for the party food, and the stereo - turning it on. Rob Zombie's _Living Dead Girl_ blared out, and it isn't long before the whole club began to liven up.

Before long, Angelique, Lilith and Jennifer turned up. The demon Princess and the Queen Succubus are dressed as each other, while Jennifer and Kirsty have come as the other - grudgingly. Kirsty is wearing a low cut top, short mini skirt - and Pinhead's eyes nearly popped out of his head when she had revealed herself, whereas Jennifer wore Kirsty's smart and more sophisticated attire. Angelique wore Lilith's dark and gothic apparell and Lilith wore her leather bound bodice. It wasn't pretty. Not one bit.

Before long though, Jennifer had found something to well and truly take her mind off the clothes she was wearing by hanging out with her new boyfriend, Doc Frasier. "Hmmm, you look so totally HOT in that uniform, Julian!" She cooed, tracing a finger across his cheek seductively. "I bet it would look SOOO much better on the floor around our feet!"

Doc smiled cheekily, and pulled in her much closer to him. "Well, I would have to say, your costume would look good torn up in my hands!" He whispered into her ear, making her shudder with ecstasy. Before anyone knew it, the two were heavily making out on the dance floor, kissing each other fiercly.

Freddy grimaced at the sight. "Oh for the love of...Do those two ever do anything besides slobber over each other? It's all they've ever done since they hooked up three months ago."

"I know, Fred. I know." Chucky said.

The doctor and the former cheerleader weren't the only ones engaged in a passionate lip lock. Turning around, Freddy and Chucky groaned at the sight of Kirsty and Pinhead on the dance floor together in each other's arms, currently going all NC-17 as they smooched away noisily and groped at each other without a care.

You'd think they were in their bedroom the way they were moaning and...well enough said.

And Michael and Needy, and Jason and Bridget were all steamy on the dance floor too!

Freddy arched a brow. "Geez, you'd think it were frickin V-Day the way these lot are carrying on..."

Chucky sighed and facepalmed. "Yeah. There must be something in the water at this place!"

Freddy nodded his head impetuously. "Tell me about it! Wanna beer?"

"I thought you'd never ask..."

* * *

_**Several Hours Later...**_

It had been a few hours since the party started and boy was it mad. Freddy and Chucky had done something to the punch out of boredom, making it stronger - so therefore anyone who drank it got overly merry and felt like a million bucks. So now there was a lot of merriment going about at present. Even Pinhead was a victim of the spiked punch. And let's just say that when he's drunk it's not a pretty sight. And now, after a very noisy and painful karaoke session with our sozzled Prince of Pain trying to serenade his love Kirsty, Pinhead was now dancing with Angelique of all people.

Angelique had, all night, been disappearing - with at the same time a male member of the club also leaving the room, only for her to come back moments later, her clothes slightly crumpled. But now, the Princess was dancing with the object of her desires and the man she lusted for so horribly; Pinhead.

"You know, puh-puh-P-princess..." Pinhead slurred. "...you're nooot a bad daaanceeer - hic- and you got a - hic - loveee faaace - hic - "

Angelique smiled triumphantly. "Why thank you Xipe. That's very sweet." She was seeing this as a perfect opportunity to seduce him and was grinding her body closer to him, wrapping her arms around him, when she heard a yell in the corner.

"HEY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND YOU SLUT!"

Kirsty. She had seen them, just in time as well. "You may think it's appropriate to take advantage of someone when they're drunk, but I think it's wrong. He wouldn't look twice at you if he were sober! Now get the hell away from him, before I kick your pampered ass outta here!"

Angelique glared at Kirsty, pouting as she turned on her heel - heading to dance with the other men of the club, while Pinhead began to hug Kirsty possessively. "Oh Kuh-Kuh-Kirsteeeee my sweet! -hic - did I ever t-teeell oooo - hic - hooow wondeeeerfuul - hic - the world wasss - hic - when you're in it my dear? - hic - "

Kirsty pushed Pinhead away slightly and backed away. "Pinhead, you're drunk honey, and you need to sober up, ok?" She pushed Pinhead down on the nearest seat and made him comfortable. "Sit here and don't move. I'll go and make you some coffee."

"No, but, but...you...Kirsty sweet child - hic -I was going to, to...to do the _Birdy Song_!" Pinhead protested as he tried to get on stage.

But Kirsty was proving far stronger than her husband here, and sighing at his choice of songs to choose for his next karaoke session, she pushed him back down again and forcefully too. "No, honey. Stay here. You can sing in a minute. Ok?" She told him slowly.

Pinhead nodded sadly and lowered his head, and when she was satisfied he was silenced, she took off, leaving Pinhead alone. She thought he was safe, but he was all drunk and easily led by a certain someone who was beckoning him over. They left the room together, without anyone noticing, and it weren't long before they were back in the party room, Pinhead sat back in his seat like he never left and Kirsty came back with his coffee and not suspecting a thing.

"Here, honey, drink this. This will do you some good..." She instructed him softly as she brought the coffee cup to his lips, allowing him to drink it.

And it didn't take him long to sober up either, leaving him mortified by his behaviour while under the influence of the alcohol.

On the other side of the room, Freddy was having a battle of his own - with trick or treaters. Some of them were polite, yet that didn't stop Freddy from scaring them away. But one group of kids kept on coming, the same ones. They were trying to annoy Freddy for denying them candy on their first visit, and so now Freddy was being subjected to eggings and flour being thrown at him. But eventually, he had had enough and stormed over to the door - his eyes and face shifting to his demonic form as he threw it open and snarled at the children;

"IF YOU CONTINUE TO BE BAD LITTLE PIGGIES THEN YOU SHALL SEE ME IN YOUR DREAMS AND BELIEVE ME, IT WON'T BE GOOD ONES! GOT THAT! ?"

The children, all of them with the mouths gaping and wide like goldfishes, their eyes wide with terror, all ran off screaming. Freddy relaxed his face at once, smiling smugly. "Ah, that got them, little brats! They thought they could mess with Freddy, but they bitten off more than they could chew!"

"Yeah, and it tasted of jerky!" Chucky put in, sniggering.

Freddy glared at Chucky. "Fuck you! Least I'm not having to dress in a skirt and have pins in my head!"

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not having to dress as a clown! You look like an over cooked Ronald McDonald...!"

While Chucky and Freddy argued about the dumbest things, Doc Frasier and Jennifer had sneaked off together. They had found an empty room within the building and were now heavily making out against the wall, and eventually taking it all the way...without Jennifer eating him too. Which was a first. But they weren't the only ones pulling a Last Tango at the Monsters' Club.

Most of the couples had sneaked off to find rooms to make out in, mainly out of boredom. The usual suspects; Pinhead and Kirsty, Michael and Needy, Jason and Bridget.

Whilst this love fest went on in various empty rooms, back at the party however, Chucky was causing mischief. As per usual. He had just planted whoopy cushions around the seats, and was listening to them go off as the singletons left behind and not making out in the rooms upstairs sat down on them. And he also took to pouring itching powder down Freddy's top - and watched on in amusement as the dream demon scratched himself like crazy and even did a Baloo from _Jungle Book_. But now, his attention was well and truly drawn on the pumpkins which were placed in different locations in the party room. They were pretty small. "I know, let's see what happens when I chant a voodoo incantation. I wonder if I can make it into a horse drawn carriage."

Chucky tittered to himself before he commenced a voodoo spell, slightly different one from the _ade due damballa _one, as his little arms wave about like that of a mad preacher's. Eventually, he stopped chanting and stood back - looking to the pumpkins. Nothing had happened. "Oh, well that didn't work. Screw that then." He muttered, turning to leave. However, before he could do that, he heard a weird squishing and crunching sound. He turned back, looking toward the pumpkins and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw them growing in mass, arms and legs sprouting on each of them, and their faces becoming more prominent and alive looking.

Chucky cowered and his mouth fell open as the mutant pumpkins lumbered toward him, drooling and snarling at him. The pumpkins had become alive, and it was all his fault. "Ah fu..." He whimpered as they gathered around him, and now the other club members - hearing the noises - came to investigate, freaking out when they saw the giant zombied mutant pumpkins all moving in for the kill.

"Erm, Chucky..." Freddy asked. "...what have you done...?"

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes** - _Ah, to be continued indeed. Sorry about the randomness of this chapter. I'm not doing so good tonight but worked hard in wanting to give you this chapter for halloween. I hope you liked it anyway, and sorry for its stupidity. The mutant pumpkin idea was that of my mum's, who suggested it weeks ago for a future horror story I may want to write, but figured it would be excellent for TMC. Chucky chanting voodoo was the only thing I could come up with that would bring them to life. Sorry if it didn't make sense. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next chapter - 'Night of the Living Pumpkin' Hehe. Stupid, I know. Laura _


	39. Night of the Living Pumpkin Part One

**Author Notes** - _Hey everyone. I trust you all had a nice halloween? And that you enjoyed the halloween chapter from the other night? Well, I hope so because here is the conclusion. We concluded the chapter with dumbass Chucky (hehe, nice one Zerousy - he is indeed a dumbass) casting a voodoo spell for a laugh and it went horribly wrong. Now all the decorative pumpkins are mutant zombies and out for their flesh, brains, whatever. How will the gang get out of this one? And I guess Chucky will be paying for this for the rest of his life! I would certainly imagine so. Hehe. Also, I am introducing - only for this and the next chapter - a well known horror hero from the zombie genre. Can you guess who it is yet? Hehe. Anyways, hope you enjoy this and sorry for it not being up sooner. Laura _

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine - Night Of The Living Pumpkin! Part One

Chucky was utterly speechless, his mouth gaping open wide at not only the sight of several mutant and mean looking pumpkins closing in on him, but at the rest of the gang's reaction. They were all yelling at him and calling him a 'dumbass' amongst other insulting epithets. What did he expect? This was his doing afterall. But right now, things were not looking good for the gang.

"Erm, is it my imagination or do these guys look rather hungry?" Tiffany asked, the question aimed at no one in particular.

"No, not hungry Tiffany..." Pinhead put in. "...more like FAMISHED!"

Freddy gulped really very hard. "Well I dunno about you guys, but I don't intend to become pumpkin dude poop! Run for it!"

And with that, the gang turned in the other direction and hurried away - running like hell away from the huge mutant zombified pumpkins - who were all drooling and snarling, and chattering their vicious teeth. But like with all zombies, they all sauntered away - walking very slowly in their haste for flesh and brains, whilst the gang all found a hiding place within the building. Once safe, they all turned to glare at Chucky once again.

"Chunky...?" Kirsty hissed. "...what _exactly_ was going through that pea sized brain of yours when you decided to bring a bunch of pumpkins to life? Did you even stop to think that this may happen? You're an even bigger idiot than I took you for Chunky!"

Chucky glared at Kirsty as he hissed back at her; "Ok, toots, one - stop calling me _'Chunky'. _And two - this isn't my fault. I didn't... think this sort of thing would happen...

"...But it did! And now my son is in danger from losing his parents! My baby boy is gonna be an orphan all because his shit for a brains Uncle Chucky set loose a bunch of mutant variety of Gourd!"

The living doll sighed and rolled his eyes, smacking his hand to his head. "Oh for fuck's sakes, stop being such a drama Queen, Kirsty! It won't come to that!"

Kirsty folded her arms. "Yeah? And how, in this lifetime, can we defeat a bunch of giant zombie pumpkins, genius? There's too many of them and they're huge!"

"Ok ok, stop getting your panties in a twist!" Chucky hissed again, trying his best not to yell before he added; "There is a reverse spell..."

There was silence until Freddy piped up, clapping the doll on the back. "Well, what are you waiting for? A fucking AK-47! Go the fuck back down there and chant it so we can..."

"Ha he - erm, ehem. Slight problem, no - a huge major problem." Chucky said quietly.

"And what is that?" Everyone asked at the same time.

Chucky took a deep breath and swallowed very hard. "Well, erm - see, I can't chant the reverse spell when...I can't remember it off hand. I need my _Voodoo for Dummies_ book. And I'm...afraid to say that...it's at...home."

Chucky watched, Chucky waited - it came. A whole load of many items varying in sizes was hurled angrily at him, whilst he made to curl himself into a protective ball against the attack. "Hey, come on you guys!" He whimpered. "I can still sneak out of here and nip home to get it. But I can't go alone. Who's with me?"

Utter silence filled the room. Everyone avoided eye contact with the doll. Chucky threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, terrific! Thanks guys!" He muttered sarcastically before turning his attention to Tiffany. "Tiff, you'll come with me, right?"

Tiffany fiddled with her hands. "Oh I don't know Chucky..."

"Aw, c'mon Tiff! I'm your husband! Whatever fucking happened to 'till death do us part' and in sickness and in health and all that shit? And besides, I can't drive the car!"

"Ooh ALRIGHT!" Tiffany snapped, rising to her feet and stomping over to her hubby and picking him up before turning to face the others. "What are you lot gonna do till we get back?" She hissed to them.

Freddy turned to face Pinhead and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sure Pinboy here will very soon step up to the plate and I dunno - use his chains or something against the Pumpkin brigade. Won't you Pinny?"

Pinhead turned and glared at Freddy. "Frederick, as much as it would amuse you to see me take on a team of mutant vegetables, I cannot. For one thing, I cannot take them to Hell - for they are soulless. They are of no use to me. Unless we really have to, say per chance they find us in here, we really must wait in here until Charles returns with the book..."

"Oh my GOD, Pinny! What a pansy you are...!"

"I'm not a pansy! I am trying to do the sensible thing. I have a wife and son to consider, you should feel the same..."

"Well I don't!" Freddy snapped back. "Man, if you're too chicken shit to take these down, I know of someone who isn't. He has had experience with this kind of shit in the past. Geez I'd never thought I'd see the day I'd ask this idiot for help!" Freddy took out his cell from his pocket, dialed a number and placed the phone to his ear. It rang. He waited. Finally someone picked up...

"Hey, it's me...What?...No, the Tooth Fairy! Who do you fucking think, dumbass!...Listen, I need a favour...I don't care if you're trying to service your chainsaw!...Just shut up moaning and get your fucking zombie kicking ass down here, NOW!"

Freddy hung up and then slammed the phone down before muttering under his breath; "Fucking moron! Swore I'd never ask this creep for help. Ever!" A brief pause was took before he turned and faced the rest of the gang, but before he could get a chance to speak there was a huge banging thud on the door. "Oh dear, fuck no! They've found us!"

The door to the room had been locked, with many chairs and old wardrobes, tables, desks anything which would keep the Pumpkin zombies out, but now they were directly outside - banging on the door and trying to break their way in. Chucky and Tiffany both hurried out of the window, climbing down the drainpipe whilst the rest of the gang tried their best to keep the zombie invaders out. All they could hear outside was a incorherent moanings from the pumpkins, the only words they could really say was 'brains' or 'flesh'. All of a sudden, several arms punched through the wood of the door, waving about and trying to grab a hold of anything from which they could eat. One managed to grab at Freddy's costume, ripping it slightly as he pulled away in time and jumped back from the grasping hands of the soulless monsters.

"Stay back!" Freddy yelled at the zombies. "I've got a chainsaw, and I'm not afraid to use it!" He began to make chainsaw noises, with everyone else stood there - all with confused and bemused looking faces.

"Erm, Freddy...?" Elliot piped up. "...I'm not so sure that is going to scare them away..."

"Oh yes it will! They're stupid hollow headed zombies!" Freddy scoffed, continuing on with his fake chainsaw sounds, but then he noticed the many eyes of pumpkins peeking through the holes and gaps in the door, all frowning eyes. And they are staring to Freddy who's chainsaw noises are slowing the longer the eyes continued to stare at him.

"Ah, hehe - fuck."

Before anyone can ready themselves, the door caved in, leaving a huge mess whilst all the pumpkin zombies climbed over the wreakage of the door, all moaning and drooling away as they head for the gang who are now all scurrying to the window and climbing out one by one. Pinhead, however, will not let Kirsty climb out by herself.

"Kirsty, I don't think you should climb out of the window by yourself." Pinhead said worriedly.

"Pinhead, stop being so sexist! I hate to be a ball buster but I don't need to be..."

Just that second, Pinhead scooped up Kirsty in his arms - not giving her a chance to finish her sentence - and summoned chains which he wrapped around the two of them before sending the ends out of the window. "Kirsty, I shall carry you out and that is final. Hold on tight."

Kirsty's breath had been well and truly took away by Pinhead's gallantry, it always happens when he does something like this. She can never help it. So with a slight shrug of the shoulder, Kirsty nodded and said; "Ok then Pinny. Whatever you say."

As the pumpkin zombies are edging closer, the gang are climbing down the drainpipe, except Kirsty and Pinhead who have already lowered themselves down via chains. Just as the gang are slowly sliding themselves down, Freddy - who had come out last - lost his grip on the drainpipe and was sent falling, crashing into the ones below him. They all fall to the floor in a crumpled heap, groaning and cursing Freddy.

"Way to go Freddy, you blundering idiot!" Candyman muttered.

"Yeah, bravo Freddy. Bravo. Always nice to have your ass in my face when I break your fall!" Djinn sarcastically chided.

"Hey, genie! You could have teleported down here with your powers. Why didn't you?" Freddy pointed out, folding his arms smugly.

"I...I didn't think of that." Djjinn mumbled.

Freddy tutted whilst slowly shaking his head. "Well, well - who's the idiot now!"

Djinn glared at Freddy before clicking his fingers, making a donkey tail and pair of ears appear on Freddy. Everyone burst into laughter at the sight.

"Hey, what's so fucking funny?" Freddy demanded.

Candyman recoversed long enough from the laughing to be able to point to Freddy's head and backside. "Oh Freddy, you're a right old_ ass_, aren't you?"

Freddy narrowed his eyes. "What? What's that supposed to mean? Why are you all fucking laughing! ?" He demanded before catching a glimpse of himself in the reflection from a car window. He immediately saw the donkey ears and tail and gasped in shock before he angrily launched himself at a smug Djinn. "FUCKING GENIE! I'LL TEACH YOU TO FUCKING TURN ME INTO A DONKEY!"

Djinn kept calm and cool as he once again clicked his fingers, making Freddy freeze to the spot - with both his arms scretched up over his head. "What the fuck!" Freddy gasped, trying to move his arms, torso and legs but being unable to. "What the hell have you done?"

The wishmaster was just about to answer Freddy's question when the sound of a chainsaw being revved up sounded, grabbing the attention of the gang. They all turned and saw a man standing beside an old yellow '73 Oldsmobile Delta Royale car. He had medium dark hair, big wild eyes, dishevelled, torn and mucky clothing, a gun - and a chainsaw for an arm. Slamming the door of his car shut, the guy regarded each and everyone of the gang, whilst Freddy moaned. "Great, he had to see me like this! I'll never live this down! Thanks a lot, Djjinn, you fat head!"

Once the new arrival had finished taking a look round, he revs his chainsaw again and yelled obnoxiously; "Alright, screwheads! Where are the deadites...!"

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _LOL, ten guesses for who this new guy is! Hehe. The identity will be revealed in the next part. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and that it was funny. I tried my best, but zombies are not my bag I'm afraid. Next chapter, and continuation of this pumpkin zombie storyline should be up soon as possible. Anyways, I had fun writing that, and hope you had fun reading it. Until next time, thanks for reading it. Laura _


	40. Night of the Living Pumpkin Part Two

**Author Notes **- _Hey! I'm back! So sorry for the delay, I've been stuck on how to proceed, not to mention been recovering from my operation. I'm still in a lot of pain, and I came down with a cold but I'm coping. Anyways, yes - here is the continuation of the last chapter. And yes, you are right in assuming that the latest character to grace this wacky parody crossover is Ash from the Evil Dead movies. Figured he may come in at some point, this was the perfect time. I apologise if Ash is at all out of character, its been a while since I watched Evil Dead - plus I was never mad on them. Anyways, enough of that - here's the conclusion, part of it. I decided to split it again, since I'm still not 100%. The battle chapter will be up another time. Sorry. But I hope you like this. Figured I'd have a little cocky Ash chapter. Hey, the more chapters the better, right? Enjoy. Laura_

* * *

Chapter Forty - Night Of The Living Pumpkin Part 2

All was quiet on the streets outside of the club since the newcomer's arrival. The gang all stood and stared to guy - some were sighing and most of them were hitting their heads with their hands. The man with a chainsaw for an arm was taking in the appearances of the gang with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk appeared across his face - amused by the swappings of attire for their costumes.

"What the hell is all this...?" He chided sarcasticly. "...Am I in some sort of parallell universe?" He then pointed to Freddy, who is still in Pennywise's suit, frozen in mid air with donkey ears and tail. "Oh my GOD! Look! Barbacue King has decided to join the circus!"

Freddy began to thrash around in mid air - trying so desperately to escape to kick the newcomer's ass but he was stuck there, well until Djinn was willing to let him go and the genie was highly amused by the sight and showed no signs of letting the dream demon go. "Fuck you!" Freddy sneered. "If anyone belongs at the circus it's you! You're the one whose freakin hand became possessed and you had to cut it off!"

Suddenly, Djinn released Freddy from being frozen and he dropped to the floor with a thud, but his donkey ears and tail remained. "Hehe, you're still an ass, Freddy!" The chainsaw armed man chuckled, but Freddy was finally free to launch himself at him though was held back by the others.

Pinhead, however, was more accomodating than Freddy and approached the stranger - greeting him. "Ah, Ashley Williams. It is nice to see you again. Do please forgive my associate's lack of manners. Your presence here is greatly appreciated." The Cenobite said, with Freddy sneering.

"Butt kisser." He grumbled under his breath.

Ashley Williams - or Ash as he much prefered to be called - revved his chainsaw arm again. "Groovy, rubix cube guy. Groovy. Now, I'd love to stay and chat but right now we gotta kick some deadite ass. Where the hell are they?" Ash demanded, gazing round every available corner for signs of any zombies.

"Ah yes, they are inside of the building..." Pinhead pointed out.

"And technically speaking, they're not _deadites_." Candyman chipped in.

Ash eyed everyone warily. "Okaaaay. So what the hell are they then?"

"Pumpkins..." Everyone chorused at the same time, evidently ashamed by the pure fact they were running from a bunch of vegetables.

Ash raised his eyebrows once again. "Pumpk..." Then a smile took over his frowning face, and an overly amused though filled with uncertainty chuckle comes. "...You're pulling my leg!"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "No, we're not - but keep on laughing you zombie freak and I'll be pulling your leg - right out of the socket! Then you'll have a chainsaw leg!" The dream demon yelled.

Ash raised his intact one hand, showing the typical _'take it easy' _gesture to Freddy. "Ok roasty, take a chill pill already! So, _why _exactly are these...erm... _pumpkins _alive?"

"Charles brought them to life via voodoo, Ashley." Pinhead answered solomnly.

"What? Chucky! The doll!" Ash scoffed. "Figures he'd do something so stupid, since he looks stupid. What made him do that?"

Pinhead shrugged. "He thought it might have been amusing to chant a voodoo incantation on several of the decorative pumpkins as he was bored. Now we are running from them."

Ash laughed again. "Aw come on, Pinster. They can't be _that_ bad...!"

All of a sudden, as if on cue, there was a sound of a window breaking - and several items being thrown out onto the street, landing next to the gang. Ash slowly lifted his gaze, looking up toward the broken window and at once he saw a bunch of snarling and drooling humanoid pumpkins hanging out from the window and he recoiled in horror, utterly disgusted and shocked. "What the hell...! They are one mother fucking ugly bunch of pumpkins!"

Freddy nodded impetuously. "Our thoughts exactly! Now since Pinny is being such a sissy boy..."

"I am NOT a _'sissy boy'_, Frederick!"

"...and won't step up to the plate and cart their vegetable asses to Hell..."

"How many times Frederick! I cannot take their souls, since they do not have any! Get that into your over cooked brain!" Pinhead growled at Freddy, who - as always - ignored him and carried on, regardless of Pinhead's protestions.

"...Anyways...weeeeee were wondering whether YOU could use that fancy whacha call it...? ..._boomstick_ of yours...and blow them away to the great pumpkin patch in the sky. Whaddaya say?"

Ash stood silently and perfectly still, his good hand stroking his big trademark chin and staring up in to space. "Hmmmm..."

"Oh yeah, take you freakin time, Ash! It's not like we're...hmmm, say... on the run for our lives!" Freddy sarcasticly muttered, his green eyes rolling in his head through irritation.

"What's in it for me?" Ash suddenly asked.

"What? What the fuck do you mean?"

Ash sighed before repeating; "_What_ is in it for _me_?"

Freddy gawked at him, dumbstruck, unamused - and highly pissed off. "Weeeeell...Nothing!"

"Ok, GOODBYE!"

Ash twirled round on his heel and headed back for his car - his head held high, and obviously wanting for Freddy to cave in and offer him something in return for his compliance.

"Hey, where do you think you're going you retard!" Freddy growled.

"Home. To take a little nap. Good luck, Krueger. Ya gonna need it."

"OK, ALRIGHT! FINE, BASTARD!" Freddy yelled, watching as Ash turns slowly and noticing the triumphant smug smile that was across his face. "Name your price...what shall it be?"

"Two hundred bucks - cash!"

"What - NO!"

"Bye bye!"

"No wait - a hundred bucks, and that's all ya getting!"

"Make it a hundred and fifty bucks, and ya got yourself a deal!"

Freddy grumbled as he dug around in his pockets, taking out a wad of cash and slamming it into Ash's waiting good hand. "There, one hundred and fifty bucks! Now let's go and kick some pumpkin butt! And let's get out of these ridiculous costumes before I go crazy and start acting like Pennywise!"

As the rest of the gang all began to change back in their original attires, and choose their prefered weapons of choice, Ash narrowed his eyes at the bundle of money in his grasp. There was less than what he agreed on. "Hey, Crispy boy - what do you take me for, some kind of donut!"

"What the fuck are you prattling on about this time, Ash?"

Ash began to wave the wad of money about mockingly. "There is only a hundred bucks here, I thought we agreed on one hundred and fifty bucks! Cough up, Krueger!"

Freddy groaned audibly, then began to mutter insulting stuff about Ash under his breath as he dug out a further fifty dollars from his pockets and practically threw it at him. "There, are you happy now! Anything else you may require while I'm here? You want me to wipe your ass too!"

"Don't push me, Krueger! I'll blow ya brains out and decorate my spare bedroom with it!"

"Oh big man with the big talk! I'm so scared! NOT!"

"Wanna see what my boomstick can _really_ do!"

"Bring it on!"

Just as things were starting to really heat up between the two, and that it may look like they were going to come to blows, Pinhead - exasperated and wondering why these things kept happening - got in between the two men, separating them before any blood could be spilt. "That is enough! Both of you! If you haven't noticed we are in the middle of a disaster, and our lives are on the line, yet all you two can do is bicker with one another like a pair of immature adolescents! It stops now! Main priority is exterminating those pumpkin zombies!"

Freddy grumbled something under his breath - something insulting about Pinhead more or less - while Ash clapped Pinhead on the shoulder.

"Kay then, Pinboy - let's kick some deadite ass!"

"Erm, they're _pumpkins_ Ashley, not _deadites_." Pinhead pointed out.

Ash shrugged. "Whatever - they're dead, they're ugly and they're stinkin up my town!" Then Ash loaded his weapon - the one he affectionately called a_ boomstick _- with a ton of ammo before declaring; "Boomsticks away!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, some making_ 'cuckoo' _signs as they all finally enter the building. This was going to be a long night for sure...

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes -** _Yeah, I know - I do tend to end it on a exciting part, but hey it's good to have cliffhangers. I'm sorry if I'm pissing you all off, but I'm having a rough time lately. I'll get over it. Until the next chapter, which should hopefully be up soon as possible, thanks for reading and thanks for your patience. Laura _


	41. Hasn't he grown?

**Notes** - _Hello. I have plans for little baby PJ - really big plans. Enjoy this. We're in for a big surprise now. Laura_

* * *

Chapter Forty One - Hasn't He Grown?

It had been two whole days since the attack of the pumpkin zombies, and the club was now beginning to resume some normality, well - whatever's considered normal in a club full of supernatual or 'special' reformed homicidal maniacs.

Everyone had been ignoring and glaring at Chucky since it was afterall his fault the pumpkins came to life and tried to devour them all, but now the gang were beginning to come round and acknowledging Chucky's existance and no longer slapping him round the head for the hell of it, though it was clear that they were never going to let him live this one down for the rest of his life. He was still the dumbass that nearly got them all killed by a bunch of mutant vegetables.

The whole building had been a total mess since the zombies had trashed it from top to bottom. However, the gang - despite the likes of Chucky and Freddy trying and failing to escape from their chores - had fixed the place up, cleaned up the pumpkin innards and guck that had been splattered all over the place during the battle, and replaced doors and windows that had been destroyed. It had took the best part of an entire day, but they got it looking spick and span by supper time, though not without the occasional cursory and grumbling off a not so happy Chucky and Freddy.

But right now, two days since halloween and the attack, the gang were going back to what they usually did - playing games and hanging out. Freddy and Chucky were on the X box, Michael and Jason were playing scrabble with Bridget and Needy, who were very heavily pregnant. They couldn't go playing games that were required to have a lot of strenuous exercise.

Ginger sat with Tiffany, along with baby Charlie and the pups - watching as their husbands (yeah, Ginger is married to Freddy now, heh) played their game and each making sure that the two behaved themselves.

Pinhead and Kirsty were at home, spending some quality time with baby PJ, though they were popping by much later along with the baby, so that their son could play with Charlie and the pups.

Candyman, Djinn, Ghostface, Leprechuan and Pennywise were hanging out at the bar area, drinking, smoking cigars and playing poker. They were the noisiest of the lot, even over Freddy and Chucky. It was like something out of those posh gentlemen's clubs, especially as they were surrounded by clouds of smoke and _harr harring_away. And it wasn't quite so posh.

Lilith was sat by herself, since Angelique had not yet returned from Hell as of yet. The Succubus refused to join in with playing poker with the rowdy bunch when they invited her to join them, especially since Djinn was persistantly trying to hit on her. As far as she was concerned, the only man she wanted was Pinhead - and yet she couldn't go after him without Angelique because that would tick the Princess off. But the Princess was no where to be seen. It was certainly a mystery and Lilith - though she wouldn't admit it - was even concerned about Angelique. Damn, she was certainly getting soft.

Jennifer and Doc Frasier were sat near the far window - hidden behind the curtains and making out like crazy. Well, what do you expect when you put Doc Frasier and Jennifer Check together? It's gonna be explosive stuff since the two were more in touch with their animal instincts as much as anyone. It simply did not take much to get them going, nor did they give a toss who saw them when it happened.

Elsewhere, Elliot and Joey sat quietly together at the other side of the room, sitting on the couch, holding one another. Both were taking it easy since Joey - as with Bridget and Needy - was nearly seven months pregnant. Suddenly, without warning, Joey jerked and threw her hand to her swelling stomach.

"Oohh!" She hissed out, making her anxious former ghost husband panic.

"What is it, my love? What's wrong?" He leapt up and started to madly dash around the room, looking for Doc Frasier. "Doc, doc, quick! Something's wrong with Joey, or is it the baby? Oh maybe it's the both of them...!"

"ELLIOT!"

"Yes?"

Joey let out a small chuckle as she sat with one hand rubbing her baby bump lovingly, watching on in amusement as her hubby freaked out. He was always doing it. "Elliot, honey..." She said in a more softer tone. "...it's ok. The baby is only kicking and pushing its feet into my ribs. Nothing's wrong."

A look of relief came over Elliot's face. "Oh, thank God for that." Elliot hurried back over and had lowered his face, now tenderly talking to the little one growing within his beloved wife's womb and gently patting the swelling. "Hello in there, little one..." He whispered sweetly. "...it's your daddy here..."

Suddenly, just as Elliot was really bonding with the little one, the couple hear someone chuckling. They turned to follow the laughing only to see it was Freddy and Chucky.

"And what is so freakin funny, you childish morons?" Joey demanded, her eyes narrowing harshly at the dream demon and possessed doll.

Freddy shrugged. "Oh nothin! Just, well - Captain Spanky there, the way he acts when the brat starts kickin and crap you'd think you were carrying a freakin alien that's set to burst outa your stomach at any time!"

Chucky and Freddy laughed heartily, giving the other high fives, but Elliot and Joey were not amused. However, before the couple could give them what for for mocking them, they were beaten to the punch by Ginger and Tiffany.

"FREDDY!"

"CHUCKY!"

The two groaned in unison when they hear the familiar sound of their wives demanding voices echoing in their ears.

"Yes, sweetcheeks?" Freddy grumbled as amiably as he possibly could.

"Wassup honey bun?" Chucky squeaked, a small sheepish smile forming.

The two women glared to their husbands, with Ginger stomping over to Freddy, taking off his fedora and belting him around the head with it repeatedly - whereas Tiffany kicked Chucky in the nuts and took delight from watching him fall to the floor.

"What the fuck was that for?" Freddy growled, snatching his hat back, though Chucky was too busy being in absolute pain and clutching his tenderness as he lay on the floor.

"For being a complete and utter jerk!" Both women growled at the same time before turning back around and heading back for the sofa. Each woman folded their arms.

"And another thing, don't call me _'sweetcheeks'_!" Ginger sneered at Freddy.

"And don't call me_ 'honey bun'_!" Tiffany hissed menacingly to her doll hubby. "You're only allowed to call me that when we're having sex!"

"Urggh! I could have gone all day without hearing THAT!" Freddy groaned.

Chucky, hearing what Freddy had just said, suddenly activated into cranky defensive mode. "Hey, what the fuck's that meant to mean? I mean you can talk, what with you and Ginger havin a weird doggy style sex life!"

Freddy charged forward and locked eyes with the doll aggressively. "Fuck you! Least I don't have a penis the size of a pimple!"

"GAHHHH!"

Before the rest of the club knew it, Freddy and Chucky got into another crazy ass fight - with Chucky leaping up and attempting to throttle the life out of the burnt dream demon (with Tiff's scarf), who was gasping for breath, reaching for the nearest object to hand -which was that damn rubber chicken that hung around the place - and began hitting him with it to get him to loosen his grip.

Just as the fight was heating up between the pair, there was a familiar yell which came from the doorway. "FREDERICK! CHARLES! YOU WILL CEASE THIS CHILDISHNESS IMMEDIATELY! I DON'T WANT YOU FIGHTING IN FRONT OF MY SON!"

The two stopped what they were doing, each peering up simultaneously and seeing Pinhead and Kirsty stood there in the doorway, with a little boy they'd never seen before sandwiched in between them. Everyone in the club, now taking notice of the couple, all see the young newcomer and a look of puzzlement and surprise flickers through each of their faces.

The boy was at least four or five years old, had a head full of dark jet black floppy hair and a pale face which had a grid like pattern similiar to baby PJ's. He was dressed in a pair of dark shorts which held a sort of slingshot in the backside pocket on closer inspection, and a t shirt which had a crude drawing of the diamond shaped form of Leviathan on the front. One hand clutched eagerly at the slingshot in his back pocket, but the other hand was firmly gripped within Kirsty's, and Pinhead's hand rested affectionately to the boy's shoulder.

The gang all gawk to the little boy in Kirsty and Pinhead's company, before Freddy decided that enough was enough. He didn't care for manners as he just blurted out the first thing that came into his head.

"Hey, who's the kid?"

Pinhead sighed deeply before giving the child another tender loving squeeze to the shoulder. "My son, Frederick."

Everyone there felt their jaws fall wide open, their eyes popping out of their sockets as they take in what Pinhead had just casually told them. "WHAAAAT!" They all gasped in unison.

Kirsty nodded her head in confirmation. "Yes, that was pretty much my reaction when I walked into his room first thing this morning for his feed and seen a five year old boy in the crib." She sighed. "But... this_ is _PJ." She added.

"Your...son, PJ?" Chucky stuttered. "But PJ'S a baby. Pinny, he just popped outa your missus four months ago!"

"Yes, Charles, I'm well aware of that fact." Pinhead grumbled. "I was there."

Chucky smiled in a half remenisant half pervy way. "Ah, I remember it well - how we had an ample view of Kirsty's pussy before the little tyke got in the way! Hehe."

Kirsty gave Chucky an cold and evil glare, attempting to charge forward and make a grab for the doll so she could kick the crap out of him - but she was stopped in time from her husband. All she could do was yell out, "WATCH IT, YA FUCKING PUPPET!"

Pinhead held her in his arms, gently stroking her head - soothing her, whilst at the same time giving Chucky and Freddy a hard and cold glare. "Charles, Frederick - this is indeed PJ my son. He has grown to the size of a five year old in the night. Something to do with him being part human part demon. You do remember Kirsty's pregnancy?"

As the rest of the gang shuddered, Freddy and Chucky grumbled; "Don't remind me!"

Pinhead looked down to the youngster who he claimed was his son, and gently nudged his shoulders. "PJ, say hello to your aunts and uncles."

"What? You mean he can talk?" Elliot inquired, never taking his eyes off the boy.

Pinhead nodded. "Oh yes, he is quite a chatterbox once he gets going."

Little PJ smiled cheekily and waved once to the group. "Hello." He simply chirped.

The gang, not really knowing of what else to do, all smiled and waved back. Elliot and Joey both step forward to greet the youngster, Elliot kneeling to his level and ruffling his hair.

"Hello PJ." He said. "I'm your Uncle Elliot, or your daddy..."

"You're not his father, Elliot!" Pinhead bellowed. "I am! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Elliot ignored his demon half purposely and gripped Joey's hand. "...and this is your aunt Joey. And this..." He placed a hand to Joey's bump. "...is your...erm...cousin, in a way. He or she will be born around christmas time."

PJ beamed happily and threw his arms around Elliot's neck with force, nearly knocking him off his feet. "I LIKE YOU!" He squealed.

Pinhead and Kirsty both turn to the other and smiled. "Ah this is a rare privilege." Pinhead murmured approvingly.

"Why's that?" Freddy asked.

Kirsty sighed. "PJ is fussy over who he likes. For example, this morning, he took an instant dislike to the mail guy and kicked him hard in the shins, but he rather liked the...door to door salesman." She facepalmed at that.

"Oh, I see." Freddy muttered.

Chucky looked to him more closely. "Well it's definitely him, who else would have the same marks on his face? Though, ya gotta feel sorry for the kid in a way. He looks like he's been to war with numerous cheese wires!" The doll said with a snicker.

PJ had heard what his Uncle Chucky had said and suddenly flew into a raging tantrum. His pale fists balled at his sides and his whole body stiffened with rage. He started crying and screaming, making the place shake and for the lights to flicker on and off. "I HATE YOU, UNCLE CHUCKY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! AHHHHH!"

Everyone gasped in shock and covered their ears to block out the awful screeching sounds that were coming from the small boy's mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Freddy cried out. "SHUT THAT THING UP!"

Kirsty sneered at Freddy. "HE'S NOT A THING! HE'S MY BABY! AND STOP YELLING, YOU'RE SCARING HIM!" Kirsty took PJ and lifted him into her arms, cradling him and soothingly whispering to him; "It's ok baby, mommy's here. Take no notice of Uncle Chucky. He's a twit." Kirsty ignored the flipped finger gestured to her by Chucky as she rocked her son back and forth, with her hubby beside her stroking the youngster's hair. Eventually, she managed to calm him down.

Freddy and Chucky both twisted their pinky fingers inside of their ears as they gawked at PJ. "Ok mental note, the kid's got himself a good pair of lungs that's all I got to say." Chucky muttered, moving as far away from the son of Pinhead and Kirsty as much as possible.

"Haha, yeah. See, no good can come from having sex with Pinhead. Cos THIS is what comes of it!" Freddy chuckled, indicating to PJ and rather risking the possibility of sending him into another screaming fit that shook the entire building.

"SHUT UP, KRUEGER!" Kirsty sneered, placing her hands on her hips defensively. "I'll have you know that sex with Pinhead is utterly breathtaking and..."

"Kirsty, I don't think it's wise to be discussing S-E-X in front of a C-H-I-L-D" Pinhead pointed out, his hands firmly clamped to his son's ears.

"Oh, erm - yes. You're right Pinny." Kirsty said sheepishly before turning her attention to her boy. "Sorry, honey. Your mommy's just talking about grown up stuff. Take no notice. Now..." She bent to PJ's level and gripped both his shoulders with her hands. "...are you gonna be good for daddy and your aunts and uncles while mommy goes shopping? Are you gonna do as your daddy tells you?"

"Yes, momma." PJ chirped happily, a look of pure innocence coming over his grid patterned face and blinking his eyes.

Kirsty ruffled her son's hair happily. "That's a good boy. Give mommy a kiss..." She pecked PJ sweetly on the lips and gave him a quick cuddle before making a grab for her purse and heading for the exit. "...and I'll see you later. Bye, baby."

"Bye bye, mommy."

Suddenly, the whole club was filled with gasps as the gang realised what is happening. With Freddy and Chucky displeased the most.

"What? Please tell me we're not going to be...!" Freddy gasped.

"Surely we're not having to...!" Chucky nearly choked on his beer.

"Kirsty, I thought we were both going shopping?" Pinhead said confusedly.

Kirsty turned back to face her husband, who stood gaping at her alongside his son. "Pinny, it's only for an hour, tops. I don't wanna take him with us cos he'll only start getting bored and wander off on us. And I can't leave him here without you - so you best stay with him till I get back..."

"But Kirsty..."

"Have fun!" Kirsty then hurried out of the building before Pinhead could protest some more, leaving the entire gang stood there rooted solid to the spot where they stood - mouths wide open and staring to Pinhead, who turned his attention to the boy. PJ's angelic facial expressions vanished, only for a look of menevolance and mischief to take it's place. The sweetness and light persona he had had moments ago was but a show for his mother. But now she was gone, it was time to raise some hell!

Taking his slingshot from his pocket, he took aim and shot it directly at Freddy's nuts. The boy giggled in delight as Freddy bent double and growled out in anger, then he excitedly began running around the room - picking things up and throwing them at people. His father followed close behind, urging him to behave himself, but the child wouldn't listen.

"PJ! This stops now! PJ, are you listening to me? No, don't do that! Stop that, or I'll tell your mother! PJ...I... NO, PUT DOWN UNCLE CHARLES! NO DON'T THROW HIM IN THE FISH TANK!"

_SPLASH!_

As the rest of the gang all chased after an overly excited and giggling PJ, trying to stop him from trashing the place, a soggy Chucky managed to climb out of the fishtank, spitting out a fish that had made itself inside of his mouth and angrily making his way toward PJ's exasperated father who fidgeted nervously. "I tell ya this Pinny..." Chucky grumbled. "...that kid is a right chip off the old block!"

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Notes** - _Hey, so how was that? Hehe, sorry if it wasn't so great - I admit it wasn't one of my bests. I'm still not 100%, I've been so distracted lately and I've been busy with xmas shopping too. Not to mention writer's block. Grrrr! But yes, PJ's had a growth spurt like he did in the womb. Total surprise, or did you see it coming? It's been in the works for a while, since May, I always wanted for PJ to grow to a five year old fast so he's the same age as Glen and Glenda, and plus it just makes it that much more interesting. Hehe. I've modeled him on two kids; personality wise Bart Simpson and looks wise the remake Omen Damien kid, so expect much mayhem in the next chapter which focuses on the gang babysitting him. LOL, should be fun. In the meantime thanks for reading. More to come soon, and I promise I will get back to the pumpkin storyline. Anyways, thanks again and look forward to the next chapter. Laura_


	42. PJ raises Hell!

**Author Notes** - _As promised, here is the chapter where PJ gets babysat. Oh dear lord! LOL. I wonder what sort of mischief the little tyke will get himself into. Read on find out. Hehe. I had fun with this. And just for fun - I took a few Bart quotes for PJ. LOL. Enjoy. Laura _

* * *

Chapter Forty Two - PJ Raises Hell!

It had been over a full hour since Kirsty had left to do some shopping, leaving her _officially_ five month old yet in appearance five_ YEAR _old son PJ in the care of his father Pinhead and his aunts and uncles. So much for _'I won't be long'! _If Pinhead had any ounce of hair on his head, then he would have pulled it out in frustration. Then chewed on it.

Candyman, Djin, Leperachaun, and Ghostface were lucky enough to escape - since they had places to be, or so they claimed - but Freddy, Chucky, Elliot, Joey, Doc, Jennifer, Lilith, Jason, Michael, Bridget, Needy, Tiffany and Ginger were the ones who had to stay and help Pinhead with the cheeky half demon tot. And it wasn't easy.

Pinhead's son, little PJ whom mommy Kirsty thought was a little angel, was in fact - in what one would describe commonly - the ultimate troublemaker! And didn't everyone know it!

Despite the fact Pinhead had convascated his slingshot - the_ 'weapon of doom' _as he had called it - PJ still found ways to cause mischief, especially on the likes of Freddy and Chucky, the unfortunate ones whom had no choice to stay with Pinhead and help him look after the little tyke. They hated PJ and the feeling was certainly mutual. However, PJ had really taken to his Uncle Elliot and Aunt Joey - he had liked them the most and behaved himself around them - and he adored the two gentle giants Uncle Jason and Uncle Michael, and all the girls. Hell he even loved Doc Frasier, the one who had delivered him when he was born. It was just Freddy and Chucky - and of course his flustered dad whom were the unfortunate victims to PJ's pranks.

Not long after Pinhead had took the boy's precious slingshot away, PJ had toddled up to his father - a big bag of flour in his hands and putting on the best innocent face he could possibly muster - and urging his pinned faced dad to look inside of it, because "...it is important, daddy...". A curious and inquisitive - yet tentative Pinhead leaned over and looked into the bag of flour, only for the whole lot to explode in the Cenobite's face. Coughing, spluttering and wheezing, a white all over and dusted Pinhead narrowed his eyes at the boy who was now on the floor hysterically laughing. A cheerybomb had been planted inside of the bag by the little terror. He had stolen the little explosives from Chucky when he wasn't looking. Pinhead was, as you'd imagine, not very pleased or happy at all - and took delight in marching the lad by his ear to the_ 'naughty corner' _and made him sit there whilst he went to get cleaned up. But the hell incarnate didn't stop there...

Freddy had to be physically restrained from lunging at the youngster when somehow PJ had managed to super glue his fedora to his head - it must have been when Freddy took it off for a moment and left it on the table next to his arm. Freddy had thought his head had felt sticky when he placed the hat back on, and he had noticed little PJ whistling innocently to himself, looking toward the ceiling and holding within his grasp a bottle of **_'CLING LIKE HELL'_** superglue as he walked away. But he paid no heed. It was only when Chucky had said something about some whit-ish goo dripping down his burnt face and when he attempted to lift the hat and it wouldn't budge that he had realised it had been practically permenantly attached to his head.

No matter how hard Freddy tugged, even after Pinhead, Chucky and the rest of the gang all joined in on trying to prise the hat from his noggin - rather like in the _Enormous Turnip _story - could they hell shift it, and little PJ quietly snickered to himself while his father and uncles fought to remove Freddy's beloved hat. Oh how painful it was for the screaming dream demon. Eventually, the hat did come off - but at an excrutiating and horrific price. Whilst Pinhead, Chucky, Jason, Michael, Elliot, and Doc Frasier all flew backwards and landed in an unflattering crumpled heap from the force of it, the skin on top of Freddy's head had been completely ripped away - revealing his pulsating and throbbing brain, (erm - remember ANOES 2, anyone?).

Many gasps of surprise from Pinhead and the others at Freddy's head had echoed through the club, and an oblivious Freddy shot them all a funny look, then grumbled; "WHAT?" and finally wandered over to the mirror and he didn't like what he saw. While he screamed in shock, disgust and even fear at his reflection in the mirror and yelled, "MY SCALP! My beautiful scalp!", then looked to his destroyed hat which held inside half his head and gasped even more horrificly, "MY HAT! NOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS HAT!"

PJ literally couldn't stifle himself any longer and collapsed onto the floor in fits of giggles. "Uncle Freddy, you look better that way! And your stupid hat sucks!" The youngster had snickered.

Freddy's face darkened immensly as he turned to face PJ, his fists balled at his sides and he growled angrily before baring his rotted teeth. Then he bolt forward, aiming to throttle the life out of the tearaway son of Kirsty and Pinhead. "WHY YOU LITTLE...!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT, NOBODY SAW ME DO IT, YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" PJ ran for his little life as Freddy began to chase him around the room like a burnt up crazy man.

"LITTLE PUNK! I'LL RIP _YOUR_ FREAKIN HEAD OFF!" He yelled.

But the little tyke was too fast. The grid faced youngster hurried right over to his Uncle Jason, whom had no qualms whatsoever at allowing the boy to climb up the length of his body and settle himself high up on the shoulders of the hockey masked giant. PJ knew he was safe from Freddy now, as he was so much shorter than Jason to be able to reach up and catch him. He began to blow raspberries and pull his face mockingly to Freddy, who tried so desperately to grab a hold of him so he could teach him a lesson - but he couldn't. For one thing, he was being physically restrained by the rest of the gang.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Pinhead yelled to Freddy and his son.

"Uncle Freddy has no sense of humour! Ha ha ha!" PJ chuckled cheekily, more so to a highly pissed off Freddy, who snarled menacingly to the youngster.

"I LEFT IT IN THE DREAMWORLD YOU LITTLE BRAT! AND THAT'S WHERE YOU'LL BE GOING IF YOU DON'T START BEHAVING YOURSELF!"

"Nuh uh, Uncle Freddy! Been there already, and the place sucks!"

"WHY I OUGHTA... !"

"FREDERICK!" Pinhead yelled, slowly bringing his hand toward his face, shaking his head in annoyance. "JUST... go and sort your head out, and I'll deal with PJ." The Cenobite then turned his attention to the boy. "Now son - come on down off Uncle Jason's shoulders this instant!"

PJ folded his arms determiningly. "NO I WILL NOT!"

"PJ, if you come down from there, I shall purchase that noisy video game you wanted." Pinhead tried to bribe his son, his voice dripping with niceness and temptation as he said it.

PJ did not fall for his father's bribes and he chuckled cheekily. "Yeah right, pops. And that will happen - just like Uncle Freddy would win a beauty contest!"

Pinhead's face contorted in frustrasion and anger. Sometimes, PJ acted as though he was alot older than five. He had a cocky tongue, and he was driving his father to insanity. "Just...come down, at once!"

"What's the magic word, daddy?"

"I...what?"

"The magic word! Say it and I will come down!"

"YOU DARE TO MAKE DEMANDS OF ME, BOY! I should use the chains on you!" (hehe, that's Pinhead's way of saying he's gonna give his son the belt. LOL)

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"

The whole building was beginning to quake again with his son's emotions going astray, he simply had no choice but to comply with PJ's bare faced request. A slight reluctant smile flickered across his lips as he grumbled lowly; "Please..." It was barely a whisper.

"What was that you said daddy?"

A roll of the eyes and a violent exhalation. "Please...son..." It was still low, and in the form of a whisper.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, DADDY!"

The whole building was now violently shaking with PJ's Cenobittic emotion fuelled powers steering out of control, making his father panic.

"ARRRGH! I SAID 'PLEASE'!"

PJ smiled sweetly, and at once the building ceased to quake - and he indicated to Jason to let him down onto the ground. A little laugh escaped the youngser's mouth when he saw how mad his father is. "Don't have a cow, daddy!" He chuckled, walking away to go and cause mischief elsewhere.

Pinhead growled in frustration, taking his son roughly by the arm and pulling him back. "PJ, meadow dwelling animals have nothing to do with this! You are very badly misbehaving today son, I'll be telling your mother when she gets back! Don't think I won't!"

"WHATEVER!" PJ spat back into his face.

The flustered dad felt his blood boil with the anger, the frustration. His hands grasped at the boy's shirt through it all, but chose to swallow it and not show his son how badly it was winding him up. To show that would be to show weakness. "Now, son - listen to me..." He calmly said under the circumtances. "...I'm to take a bathroom break, and also check up on your Uncle Frederick. Whilst I am gone, you are to be on your best behaviour, I do not want to hear more ruckus coming from you, or there will be consequences. Is that understood, boy?"

PJ blinked his big black obsidian eyes at his father in an attempt to look 'cute' and 'innocent'. "Yes, daddy. I promise to be good." Another couple of cute blinks follow.

Pinhead narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. He still didn't trust him. "Good. Now Uncle Charles I'm sure will be very happy to keep an eye on you whilst I am gone. Won't you Charles?"

Chucky groaned, his eyes widened and he slapped his forehead. "Aw crap!"

"Good, so it's settled then."

And with that, the Cenobite was off in a flash. Chucky was all alone in the room with the son of Pinhead. Elliot had taken his tired heavily pregnant wife home, Jason and Michael were playing pinball, Tiffany and Ginger were looking after their own babies, Lilith was oddly missing Angelique's company to care of what was going on around her, Bridget and Needy were resting up and Doc Frasier was making out with Jennifer - _again!_

Chucky gulped audibly when he saw PJ smirking at him evilly, he had that crazy look in his eyes. "Ah, hehe - PJ...I know we got off on the wrong foot, kid, but hey...I'm...sure that...we can work out our...differences and one day...we can be...erm...friends. And hey, so you like to pull pranks right?" No answer. The boy simply closed in on the poor doll, making him slam back first into the wall. Chucky gulped again. "Well, yeah - so do I and so I can...teach you all I know about pulling pranks. So yeah, whaddaya say, kid? Wanna be my partner in crime? Hmmm? Little buddy?"

Again, no answer. Instead, PJ clicked his fingers and thanks to his Cenobittic powers from his father's side made a certain item of apparell appear in his hands - in Chucky's size, but was it hell his style. Or for his gender! The doll's eyes widened even more so, in absolute terror.

"PJ? Surely you're not gonna...?"

PJ nodded his head. "Huh huh!"

Chucky gulped again.

"Time for Aunt Chuckitta to try out a new style!"

"Now PJ, let's not be too hasty! Please, I'm your fun Uncle Chucky! Please don't do this to me! P- NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**_Ten Minutes Later..._**

Pinhead emerged back into the room, having been to the bathroom and also to check up on Freddy. It was not good. For one thing Freddy was crying, something that he would NEVER do in public. But it was understandable, since the top of his head had been ripped off. Despite the strong denials from Freddy who refused to show weakness to Pinhead of all people, he knew there was no hiding it from him - and so it was down to the Cenobite to console him.

It had partially worked, and so now Pinhead was hurrying back into the room to check on the one responsible for Freddy's upset - his son PJ. The Cenobite's stomach flipped horribly at imagining what the boy would have been up to during his brief absence, but surely ten minutes was not enough time to cause meyhem?

Would it?

The moment Pinhead entered the room, his jaw dropped to the floor. "Oh my Leviathan! What's been going on here?" He demanded, highly disturbed to see a highly pissed off Chucky, wearing just a ladies' sexy lingerie, make up and high heeled shoes. He too was crying.

Pinhead's eyes narrowed suspiciously as his head slowly turned and he imediattey saw little PJ, sat 'reading' a book which was convienently held upside down in his hands. Pinhead narrowed his eyes even more at his son. He knew precisely what had happened here. He turned and regarded Chucky. "Charles, am I right in assuming my son did this to you?"

Chucky was pissed off for sure. He gave Pinhead one long burning glare before spitting; "Too fucking right, Pinny boy! That kid of yours needs to be taught a lesson, and I'll be only too happy to oblige."

Pinhead raised his hand to silence Chucky. "You will do no such thing Charles. Just...leave it with me and I'll have a word with PJ." Pinhead walked over to PJ, who is giggling behind his book. When he looked up, Pinhead is looming over him, and he doesn't look amused. Putting on the best innocent face he could muster, PJ shrugged and said, "Hi daddy. I didn't do it..."

Chucky leapt up and pointed accusingly at PJ. "LIAR!"

"AM NOT!" PJ squealed defiantly. "You just like to dress like that! You're a cross dresser!"

"WHY YOU...!" Chucky felt such rage and humilation, and wants to physically hurt PJ but repressed the urge. Instead, he sneered; "THAT LITTLE SNOT FACED BRAT'S LYING! HE'S TROUBLE PINNY! Personally, I blame his mom! She spoils him too much!"

"ENOUGH! AND HOW DARE YOU BLAME HIS MOTHER!" Pinhead bellowed, annoyed that Chucky had blamed Kirsty for PJ's behaviour. "I am well aware of what my son is capable of, but you are a fine one to talk Charles. Just look to your daughter Glenda...

Chucky gasped and lunged at Pinhead. "FUCK YOU! THAT'S MY GIRL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Pinhead summoned chains which wrapped around Chucky's wrist keeping him in place. "I SAID ENOUGH! STAY OUT OF THIS CHARLES. I TOLD YOU I'LL HANDLE MY SON!"

Chucky grumbled as Pinhead finally released him, then turned his attention back to PJ. "Now PJ, what did you mother tell you before she left you? She told you to behave yourself didn't she, and to do as I ask of you. Now, do as I ask and remove the ladies' lingerie from your Uncle Charles this instance!

PJ folded arms and stamped his feet. His eyes turned much darker and the whole room began to quake. His rage had returned. "NOOOO! I WILL NOT!" PJ kicked his dad in the shins and began to run around the room, throwing stuff to the floor, knocking things over. He then picked up a scantily clad and cursing Chucky and tossed him at Pinhead's face before continuing his rampage. Just at that moment Freddy walked into the room, a confused look etched across his face as he stared to the madness around him.

"What the HELL is going on in 'ere?" The dream demon demanded

"I HATE YOU UNCLE FREDDY!" PJ ran right up to Freddy and kicked him in the shins hard before he made his way over to his Uncles Jason and Michael and hid behind them.

Freddy, bent double and glaring at PJ, managed to growl out through the pain in his shin; "Damn Hell brat!" And the dream demon had just finally calmed down too, as well as managed to fix his head. Oh this was not his day. And by the looks of Chucky it wasn't his day either, but Freddy immediately perked up when he saw what the doll is wearing and bent double laughing. "Lookin good, Charlotte!"

Chucky glared at Freddy and flipped him off. "Screw you, Krueger! The fuckin demon kid made me wear it, ok! I swear, he's worse than that little shit Andy when he burnt me to a crisp!"

"Frederick, Charles - that is enough!" Pinhead growled. "I won't have you encouraging my son with your foul language and past adventures! Understood?"

"Yes, Pinhead."

"Good."

Whilst Pinhead dealt with his son who was still hiding behind Jason and Michael, Freddy and Chucky stalked off, the doll ripping the lingerie from his plastic form and throwing his Good Guy outfit back on, while Freddy tended to his sore shins. Both were perililously close to bursting into tears over all of this. But they kept it under wraps. Never had they thought one little kid would be so much work and frustrating - even Andy and the many kids Freddy had dealt with weren't as bad as this little terror. Just when the two were cursing the day PJ was born, a familiar face breezed through the door, her arms laden with many shopping bags.

"MOMMY!" PJ squealed in excitement, running over to the doorway where Kirsty stood, placing her bags down and opening her arms out for her son to come running into.

"Hey baby! Oh how I've missed you!"

"I missed you too mommy!"

Kirsty hugged her son even tighter. "I can see that!" she laughed. "You been a good boy for your daddy and Uncles?"

PJ again blinked his eyes in a wanton display of innocence. "Yes momma, I've been really good!" He said cutely.

Freddy and Chucky both turned to look the other in the eye simulteneously, their eyebrows arched, looking equally as unimpressed as the other as if to say _'Yeah right!', _whereas Pinhead coughed nervously.

Kirsty placed her son down and strided over to her husband, embracing him at once. "Hi Pinny. Thanks for looking after him. You're a darling."

"You've no idea, Kirsty." The Cenobite sais.

Kirsty smiled. "Well, I may have been shopping for PJ but I've not forgotten you. And I may have...well...gotten you a little surprise while I was out, hmmm."

Pinhead's eyebrow raised at the suggestive tone in his wife's voice. "Oh?" And it was at that moment when she nodded and opened up one particular bag for him to look into. Pinhead was reluctant to do so at first, since the last bag he looked into had flour explode into his face, but when he does look in he's pleasantly surprised - and shocked. His eyes widened and he gulped while his wife winked cheekily. "KIRSTY!"

Kirsty smiled seductively at her husband and drew her fingers down his chest. "Well I got it from _Anne Summers _and I kinda thought we could...well...try it out tonight after PJ has gone to bed, that's if you want to...and if you can handle it?" She winked seductively again, and Pinhead gulped.

"Whatever you wish of me my dear." He replied in a high pitched voice.

Freddy and Chucky couldn't help over hearing the couple. "Urrgh, gross! Kirsty and Pinhead's sex life knows no limits!" Chucky grumbled, whereas Freddy nodded impetuously.

"Damn randy rabbits are always at it and... oh fuck why us! They're at it NOW!"

Kirsty and Pinhead were, to Freddy and Chucky's disgust, kissing passionately in the middle of the room, not caring at all who was looking. Why would they care? They were in love, and damn was Pinhead such a great lover! According to Kirsty. PJ stood beside them, sticking his fingers down his throat and fake vomiting before he turns and goes off to play with JD in the other room.

While Kirsty and Pinhead made out, a nauseous Chucky and Freddy finally found something else to gawk at. It - or rather she - had just come through the door, making everyone take notice at once. Everyone gasped when they see who it was and what she had brought along with her.

"ANGELIQUE!" Lilith gasped in shock, her eyes wide with surprise, especially when they are finally drawn to her stomach which used to be so flat, but now was huge and bulging and pushing through her bodice.

Pinhead's jaw dropped to the floor, and his hand shakily pointed toward her stomach. "Princess, you're...you're..."

Angelique smiled triumphantly and casually placed a hand to her huge stomach. "Yes, Xipe. It's true. I am with child!"

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Author Notes **- _Uh oh! A worst nightmare comes true! Angelique is having a baby! Arrgghh! Can things get anymore weirder, or bad? Well... LOL. So, yes, the devious Princess is pregnant, but who is the dad? Hmm. All will be revealed in the next chapter. But if you're all confused and wondering how it happened, then read the halloween chapter. That's when she concieves her baby. Hehe. But asides that, how was this chapter for you? I hope it was good, I worked two days on this. LOL. Isn't PJ a little terror. I know I modelled him on Bart Simpson but really I don't want him to be too like him. I want PJ to be unique and have his own style. Hehe, I think he should have his own show. Oh well. Till the next chapter, hope you enjoyed. Laura_


	43. Princess' Little Princess

_**(NOTE - Don't get excited. These next lot of chapters you're about to read are older ones, but have been reuploaded, in the process of the re-editing this story has been undergoing. Sorry for any inconvenience.)**_

* * *

**Author Notes - **_So, last chapter; it was discovered the kinky Princess Angelique was pregnant. But...who is the father? Freddy, Chucky, Candyman? Eeek...Ghostface! ? Who can the unlucky guy possibly be? Well, read on and see. I think you'll be both surprised and expecting it. ;) Thanks for tuning in. Enjoy! ~ Laura_

* * *

Chapter Forty Three - Princess' Little Princess

Angelique stood before everyone, smiling rather smugly and triumphantly and with one hand rubbing over her bulging baby belly. Just as with Kirsty's pregnancy, the bump was pulsating and the child growing within was obviously making itself known. She looked to be at least nine month gone already, strange since the Princess had not been pregnant the last time she was seen at the club, and there was no man involved from what anyone could gather. It was a huge mystery indeed, and everyone there was thinking the same thing.

They all gawked to her, their eyes darting back and forth continuously - to her face, and her bump. Angelique chuckled, another rub of the belly with her hand before she cooed; "Well, hasn't anyone here got something to say?"

Not one word. No one spoke. It was complete and utter silence, and the unbearable sort too. The only sounds were that of PJ in the other room playing with JD, and the cute gurglings of little baby Charlie.

Angelique begun to grow impatient. She sighed heavily and rolled her sensuous eyes. "Oh come now, there must be something any of you would like to say!" She grumbled.

It was at that moment Candyman, Djjinn, Leprechaun, Elliot and Joey, and Ghostface all came flooding through the doors, cheerful enough - but when they spot the heavily pregnant Princess, they froze to the spot and joined the others in gawking at her.

"Come on..." Angelique smiled. "...surely it's not that a big deal and disbelieving? Everyone else here seemed to be having children, so I thought I'd...how does one put it? Oh...jump on the bandwagon, as it were. I need a heir, or heiress. One that would ensure my legacy..."

"What legacy?" Kirsty muttered under her breath, Pinhead stood beside her and nudging her to keep quiet. Angelique though had heard her, but decided not to answer her back. Instead, the Princess glared to her 'rival' and continued on.

"...I also wanted to see what kind of mother I would make, and let's face it - I think little Xipe Junior..."

_"PINHEAD_ Junior, Princess!" Kirsty corrected her impatently. "Not XIPE Junior!"

Again, Angelique ignored her and continued. "...yes, well - I figured he could do with a playmate as it were. A child who is Cenobittic as himself. It must be lonely for him to be the only one of his kind."

"Oh how touching!" Kirsty sneered. "Let me take a moment to drown in my tears of happiness!"

"Kirsty, please, that is enough!" Pinhead pleaded.

Kirsty huffed and shook away Pinhead's hands before asking snarkly; "So would you care to tell us who the father is? Is he someone we know?"

A sneaky smile came across the Princess' face and her hand continued to cradle the huge baby bump before she answered straightly, and looking to each male member of the club; "Oh he is amongst us. And I must say, he did a splendid job at impregnating me. If you know what I mean."

The minute those words left her lips, every single man there felt their eyes widening, and their jaws dropping to the floor. They all looked to one another and gave the other suspicious glances, whilst at the same time scratching their heads in confusion - descending deep into thought and searching their memories, since neither of them actually remember having sex with the Princess. Surely they'd remember going with such a beautiful and alluring woman? Whilst they mused quietly amongst themselves, the female members of the club stomped over to them. They all looked pissed/bordering on attempt at homicide, well - wouldn't you if you were told your husband/boyfriend was possibly responsible for getting another woman pregnant?

Without a word, and their faces like thunder, Tiffany slapped Chucky, Ginger slapped Freddy, Jennifer slapped Doc, Joey slapped Elliot, Bridget and Needy chose to glare to Michael and Jason, and Kirsty slapped Pinhead.

"Hey, what the fuck!" Chucky whined, rubbing his head.

"Freakin hell, Ging! Did ya have to do that!" Freddy muttered, also rubbing his head.

"Oh come on baby..." Doc pleaded with Jennifer. "...I hardly know her! And why would I want to go with her when I got you?" Doc Frasier's protestions seem to work on Jennifer, and before long they were making out.

"But, but Joey...Joanne, Joey-Poo. I would never break our vows! Never!" Elliot pleaded, his frost blue eyes glistening sadly. Joey's face softened, but she didn't want to be touched.

Jason and Michael, the masked giants, of course don't even murmur a whisper, but they both cocked their heads to the side, their hands pressing to their chests as if to say, _"I would never do that!"_

Pinhead gulped hard as Kirsty glared evilly at him, and tapped her feet impatiently. He knew how scary she could be and he never wanted to cross her. "Kirsty, you know me. You know I would never willingly give sexual favours to Angelique of all people! Let alone impregnate her! Come on Kirsty, don't be like that!" As with Joey her face softened, but she didn't wish to be touched. She was aware of Angelique's intentions toward her husband.

The other male members of the club, such as Candyman and Leperchaun, were safe from the wrath of a girlfriend/wife - unlike the original members of the club, since they were bachelors, but still they were confused since they simply do not remember sleeping with her.

"Ok, someone here has got to be the father!" Lilith chipped in. "Even if no man here remembers having sexual relations with Angelique, she would sure remember who it was. So..." Lilith literally got up in Angelique's face and gripped at her arms as she excitedly exclaimed; "...come on you can tell us! You must! Whose is it? And how and when did it come to be?"

Angelique sighed, then gave her baby bump a little rub again. "Well, it happened at the halloween party..." She explained. "...the father of my child was so adorably drunk, that is why he can't remember..."

"...but everyone here was drunk, Angelique. You need to be more specific." Lilith demanded.

Angelique face palmed. "Yes, I was getting to that...if you had given me a chance." A deep breath was took. "So, I had lured every member of the club to the vacant room upstairs, intending to seduce them into making love to me. But each one could not even complete such a simple task... they didn't even get past first base...except for one man. And I must say, it was the best sex I had had since John Merchant's dream."

Whilst everyone scoffed, Angelique experienced a flashback to the fateful night...the night she seduced the upcoming father to her child...

* * *

_**Angelique's POV..**_

_Luring him to the room upstairs was too easy, the drunken state he was in had loosened his inhabitions. This was perfect. She had seduced him by stripping herself naked before him, did a sexy dance - intending to put him in the mood. It had worked. As she slowly loosened his clothes and kissed his bare chest, the sensations drove him crazy and before she knew it he had filled his hands with her breasts and squeezed hard. Before long, they were having frantic sex up against the wall - it was vicious and powerful, gentle didn't even come into it. So she claimed. Obviously, he was not all with it since he was screaming his other half's name in pleasure, and not the Princess'...before he disgustingly threw up everywhere and passed out there and then..._

* * *

_**Back to the Present...**_

To the other members of the club, the tale Angelique told of that passionate night seemed a bit far fetched. Almost as if she had made up some of it. But, here she was; pregnant and just about to pop the kid out.

"What? So that's how it happened?" Lilith gasped. "At the Halloween party! But, you look nine months gone already!"

"I am a Cenobite, Lilith." Angelique smirked. "Cenobite pregnancies are faster than human pregnancies. Surely you remember Kirsty's pregnancy."

"Yes, I know that but... one thing isn't exactly clear yet. You haven't even told us exactly who the father is yet. Who is it?"

"Oh you will find out... and I think now is a good time."

Before Lilith could open her mouth, a flood of water escaped from Angelique and flowed all over the club. Everyone stood in shock - surely not? But alas it was true...her waters had broke and the baby was coming. Whether they liked it or not.

"Oh my dear fuckin god!" Chucky gasped.

Just as with Kirsty's labour, everyone began to run around the room like headless chickens. Pinhead had to sit down as he was having a painful flashback to Kirsty's labour. Lilith helped Angelique sit down across the couch whilst checking to see how far her contractions were - and she nearly fainted when she saw the whole of the baby's head poking through.

Angelique however was perfectly calm and collected. She didn't even look like she was in labour. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying the pain and took to even moaning in pleasure - making most of the men there get turned on. Even Pinhead! Kirsty saw this and slapped him.

Angelique made to chuckle as she took in the madness around her. "Oh, there's no need to panic...all I have to do is this..." Her face suddenly contorted as if in deep concentation, and she made a slight humming noise...and before anyone could blink, out popped the baby - right in Lilith's hands.

Everyone gasped and gawked to the sight, whereas Angelique smiled triumphantly. She looked over to the one who was responsible for giving her this child; the father, but he seemed to be so engrossed in staring to this child to even notice.

Lilith was oddly touched and happy by the birth, and with Doc Frasier's help she took the little one away to clean it up and wrapped it in a blanket before handing it over to Angelique. "It's a girl." She said to the Princess, who for some reason raised her hand - stopping Lilith from handing her the child.

"Oh no. I do not wish to hold my daughter as of yet..." She said. "...I believe the father should hold her first. It only seems right. After all, it's all thanks to him I have an heiress."

Lilith's face contorted in confusion. "Ok, but...teeny weeny problem. I don't even know who to give her to, since I don't even know who the father is!" She cleverly pointed out.

Angelique smirked and shook her head. "Just look closer to her, Lilith. Look to her face. Who does she remind you of?"

Everyone suddenly closed in, all eager to see who the child looked like. Essentially, she was like her mother; dark haired, pouty lips, she even sported a beauty spot. But there was one feature, though it was faint, which was clearly visible and it clearly indicated the baby girl's paternity.

The entire club was filled with gasps of surprise and horror, and everyone turned to look at the one who was the little girl's dad. He was stood amongst the entire group, they had all circled him and gawked at him - in surprise as well as amusement. Kirsty began to feel tears of anger and betrayal gather in her eyes, whilst Lilith handed the unwitting new dad the baby girl, and Angelique smiled to him and said;

"Congratulations, Xipe. You have a daughter..."

~ To Be Continued ~


	44. Once A Cheat, Always A Cheat?

**Author Note -** _Right, so last chapter - we discovered Pinhead was a father again, but to Angelique's baby. LOL. But what happened next? Well, it is obviously clear that Kirsty is gonna be mad at him for some time now. Will they work things out? Well... you'll have to see. Heh. Sorry to be a tease. LOL. Also, this chapter is a bit sad and not so funny. Just thought I'd mention it. Enjoy. ~ Laura_

* * *

Chapter Forty Four - Once A Cheat, Always A Cheat?

The entire club had descended into unbearable silence since it had been revealed that Pinhead had fathered Angelique's surprise baby - and boy was this something neither Kirsty nor Pinhead, or hell even the rest of the club members would forget in a hurry.

"Kirsty..." Pinhead whispered pleadingly to his wife, watching as her beautiful brown eyes moistened and over filled with tears of hurt and betrayal. "...I am sure there is a rational explanation to this."

Pinhead, as you would imagine, was extremely confused and dumbstruck since he couldn't remember sleeping with Angelique. He was aware she wanted him bad, but never thought she'd lure him like that when he was vulnerable, nor did he ever believe he would make her pregnant. It was certainly a trail all told. But the worst thing was trying to explain himself to his heart broken wife. He promised to love, honour and obey her till the end of time - to resist the temptations of others. He had broken his vows. Unwittingly yes, but still - there was a little girl with his characteristic features, his eyes - she was certainly going to be a constant reminder for Kirsty as to what he had done. And with her...that slutty demon Princess, the girl's mother.

"Pinhead..." Kirsty hissed in a low and dangerous voice. "...don't try to deny that this baby is yours! Don't you DARE! It's plainly obvious!" Her voice was still low and dangerous.

"Kirsty, she could be anyone's daughter..."

"PINHEAD! ARE YOU ON STUPID PILLS, OR ARE YOU JUST IN COMPLETE AND UTTER DENIAL! JUST LOOK TO HER FACE! SHE'S YOURS! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER! MY ONLY SON HAS A FREAKIN HALF SISTER...!"

Pinhead swallowed deathly hard. He could tell his wife was hurt and heart broken, but those feelings were choked by anger and betrayal. (well duh)And now the truth was revealed about Angelique's daughter, Kirsty found herself exploding with pure rage and hatred. Everyone dived for cover - scared out of their wits when Kirsty began to yell, scream, kick, punch, and throw things at a shocked Pinhead.

"YOU...YOU GODDAMN FUCKIN TWO TIME PLAYING BASTARD! " She screamed, pounding her fists against Pinhead's broad chest repeatedly. He took her punishment without much as a blink of an eye. He simply allowed her to do so.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT!" Kirsty sobbed. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE! BUT I WAS WRONG! ALL YOU MEN ARE THE SAME! YOU, SIR, ARE NO DIFFERENT TO TREVOR...!"

A look of hurt and pain swept across Pinhead's pin covered visage whilst everyone else gasped in shock. Angelique smiled triumphantly.

"Who's Trevor?" Doc hissed to Freddy.

Freddy smirked and hissed back, "That's Kirsty's first husband, and he's kinda dead and in Hell being tortured. He cheated on her quite a few times and tried to kill her. Heh, makes you wonder if that was why she was driven into Pinhead's arms!"

"Poor girl." Doc said sadly.

Kirsty was too embroiled in yelling at Pinhead and venting all her frustrations on him to hear the others gossiping about her. She still continued to yell and hurl things at him, and hit him repeatedly, until she ran out of things to hit him with, but then she decided to take her wedding ring off, or tried to. She was there forever - trying to prise it from her finger, but it was stuck. "Dammit! What did you fucking do when you placed this on my finger the night when you promised to always love and honour me? ! Weld it on! ? Super glue it there! ?"

She continued to violently yank at her finger until Pinhead came forward and took a hold of her hand gently. "Here, let me help..." and with one calm and gentle yank, it slid off of her finger with absolute ease. Pinhead and everyone else saw Kirsty's face soften, and her head slowly lifting to look up into her husband's pleading eyes. While she did that, Pinhead took her other hand gently and placed the ring within her grasp before helping to curl her fingers around it. "I'm sorry, Kirsty. I didn't mean to break your heart. I don't remember anything of my night with Angelique. Please, honey. Can you ever forgive me? I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but please - give me another chance. If not for me, then for our son."

His face adopted a look similar to that of a puppy dog that never wants to be left alone, all he needed to do was make the whimpering sounds, and his eyes went all big and twinkly and sad looking. (*cough* HR2 Pinhead eyes *cough*) It was a face anyone else would die for - but not Kirsty. Oh no, she had been hurt once too often and enough was enough. Just when it seemed to Pinhead she was about to forgive him, she viciously threw the ring at his face and stomped off - heading for the room where her little boy was playing.

"Go to Hell, Pinhead!" She hissed. "Go and compare notes with that little shit Trevor! I'm going home and I'm taking my son, you can keep the hell away!"

Everyone oohed and ahhed, and little Angel - the baby girl that Angelique had just given birth to - cried and fussed in Lilith's arms. The Princess had not even held her daughter yet. So much for being a good mother! Pinhead stood rooted to the spot, unable to move while his wife's wedding ring hung from one of his pins - swinging back and forth.

Kirsty emerged from the other room not long after, dragging along with her little PJ who was showing his displeasure at being dragged away from a play session, whereas JD trotted not far behind them. "Mommy..." PJ whined. "...where are we going?"

"Home, son." Kirsty answered simply, aiming for the exit.

"Why are you mad at daddy?"

"Cos' he can't keep his pants on!" Kirsty sneered, looking at her dumbstruck husband as she said it. Everyone gasped at that.

PJ took one look at his father, looking to his trousers before saying straightly, "But mommy, he's got his pants on now...!"

Kirsty had to smile at that, but now was not the time to debate. She had to get her son home. "Never mind, baby. I'll tell you when you're older."

As they exited the building, Pinhead sped after them - but JD noticed and growled menacingly to him and took on an aggressive stance - making himself bigger. Pinhead froze to the spot instantly and backed down. He had no choice but to watch his wife and son leave - they were cutting him out of their life and it was all thanks to...

"NOW SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE, ANGELIQUE!" Pinhead hissed to the smug Princess. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY THE ONE, NO...THE TWO GOOD THINGS IN MY LIFE!"

Angelique smirked and raised her hand to silence him. "Oh come now Xipe. I didn't exactly drag you up and hold you at gunpoint. You were practically begging me for it that night. Do you really think you could go on deluding yourself with this puny human female, and that brat of a son? You belong to me, it should be me you should be with - me, you and Angel. You know you want it. Stop denying it. Come with me!"

Pinhead bared his teeth and his fists balled at the side. "I would never go with you, Princess. Never! Kirsty is a hundred times the woman you are! You are a slut and can never be compared to Kirsty! I want nothing to do with you, or the girl! If anyone is deluded it's you Princess. I would never go with you, even if I was blind and stupid! Good day to you!"

As Angelique's bottom lip quivered somewhat, Pinhead made a dash out of the building - he had made his mind up. He was to try and fight for his family. Whatever it took.

Deathly silence was amongst the members of the club now, all of them shocked and dumbstruck still by the news of Pinhead being a father again. All that could be heard was that of Angelique crying hateful tears and still refusing to take her daughter into her arms - and Lilith having to feed the youngster while Angelique wallowed in self pity. The rest of the club all stared to one another, fidgeting - neither knowing what to say, until it took Freddy to suddenly pipe up and break the silence.

"This calls for a drink. Let's wet the baby's head." He grinned.

Everyone simply turned to glare at him and then began to throw things at him whilst he attempted to protect himself from various objects being hurled in his direction.

"WHAT?" He muttered, throwing his hands in the air.

* * *

Elsewhere, Pinhead ran all the way to his and Kirsty's apartment, eager to make it up to her - even if it meant going all the way to Heaven and back, whatever it took he would do it. When he made it to the building, he gasped at the sight when he looked up to the window of their apartment of Kirsty throwing clothes out of the window and onto the street below. His clothes! Oh this was not good!

"Kirsty!" Pinhead yelled up. "What are you doing, my sweet? Come now, stop that. Let's talk about this!"

"What's there to talk about, Pinhead?" Kirsty yelled down at him. "You're a fucking liar! A cheating little worm who can't keep it in his pants just like my first husband! End of story! GOODBYE!"

And with that, she hurled out of the window a huge suitcase and it immediately landed on Pinhead and sent him flying to the floor. Kirsty felt a twinge of sympathy and concern for her husband but angrily swallowed it down - he'd done a bad thing, she reasoned. He deserved it.

With a groan, Pinhead lifted himself up off the ground and looked up pleadingly to his wife - well, looking to the two he could see of her since his vision had gone double since he got plonked over the head with a heavy suitcase.

"Please, Kirsty. Where will I go?" He pleaded.

"Well, like I say - why don't you go and fucking compare notes with Trevor! I believe you'll get some great tips from him!" She sneered, aiming to shut the window and ignoring her hubby's frantic protestions that he was nothing like her first husband. But it was no use. She had shut the window and left him to it. His clothes lain strewn around him and for the first time in years Pinhead felt despair...but also heartbreak. Oh what had he done?

As he bent forward and picked all his clothes up, stuffing his suitcase with them, Pinhead heard a slight tapping on the window above him - and he excitedly looked up, thinking Kirsty had changed her mind. But alas it was not. It was his son, PJ, whom sadly waved to his father from the window. Pinhead waved back, feeling a lump forming in his throat - it hurting even more so when Kirsty emerged into view and dragged PJ away from the window and shutting the curtain over. Tears began to trickle down Pinhead's cheeks and he realized that now he was screwed.

Walking away sadly with his suitcase, Pinhead vowed never to give up on his family and he would continue to fight for them. But would he win them back?

~ To Be Continued ~


	45. Christmas Shopping From Hell

**Author Notes** - _Ok, people - this is a very special chapter, one which comes before the xmas special. It's set just over a month on now from the last chapter, and the gang are getting ready for christmas. But what of Kirsty and Pinhead? Will they make up, just in time for their son's first christmas? Well, read on and see. LOL. Enjoy. ~ Laura_

* * *

_**NOTE - This chapter was originally wrote and uploaded on the 21st December 2010**_

* * *

Chapter Forty Five - Christmas Shopping From Hell

Considering the amount that had happened to Pinhead and his family during the past month and a half, the days had flown by pretty quickly and now it was December 21st - just a couple of days to go till it was christmas.

ThanksGiving had been and went, and now the whole gang had decided to take a trip to the shopping mall. They were running around the place, trying to get organized for Christmas, getting into fights with fellow shoppers over the last turkey or pudding - or even toys for their kids. It wasn't very pretty - especially when it involved a certain dream demon going by the name of Frederick Charles Krueger. And a possessed doll going by the name of Charles Lee Ray. They were the worst.

Bridget, Needy and Joey were very extremely heavily pregnant and their partners - the fathers to be Jason, Michael and Elliot - were over anxious and expecting them to be giving birth anytime, so not only did they have to attend to their every need, they had to complete their christmas shopping and boy was that a trail for Elliot who was not used to 21st century life and found it very confusing. He even got lost in the lingerie department and couldn't find his way out, until Chucky - ten guesses to why he was there heh, the perv - managed to help him out of a sticky spot and get the bewildered and blushing former WW1 veteran out from the ailses of sexy ladies' underwear.

Chucky and Tiffany were shopping together with baby Charlie and Glen and Glenda. The troublesome daughter of the odd couple had several times ran off with PJ to cause mayhem. PJ had been cheekily looking up ladies' skirts, Glenda had been thumping other kids and bloodying their noses, and the both of them had gone to the pets' department and let loose a load of frogs. Oh were those two a match made in Hell! Chucky and Pinhead had gotten into several arguments over their respective children - each believing their child was being led on by the other child. In the end, Glenda and PJ were forbidden to go near each other for the remainder of the shopping trip.

Candyman, Djinn, Leprechaun, Pennywise, and Ghostface had all gone off together to do their shopping, and since they were men they had no freaking clue were to start. At one stage, Candyman had to stop Djinn from granting a young shopping assistant's wish to actually own the entire shopping mall, as he knew the genie's wishes were too good to be true and came with a terrible price.

Ghostface got pissed at some jerk who made a sarcastic comment about it not being Halloween anymore so why was he wearing his shroud and mask. The jerk got the beating of his life.

Leprechaun was happily using his pot of gold to buy his shopping, and used his powers on the queues of people at the checkout - making it so he was able to jump ahead of them without them confronting him.

Pennywise had somehow weirdly got caught up in entertaining children at a birthday party. In the end he had gotten to enjoying himself, especially when he showed the kids his balloon trick.

"Look, kids, look to the balloon - it's floooats!" He had cooed at the kids as he entertained them. "It's floats until it does my special little trick. Wanna see it?"

The kids all nodded excitedly.

Penywise grinned evilly. "Well, ok. You asked for it. One, two, three it pops..."

_**BANG!**_

The kids all began to scream.

"...and there goes the pretty blood. All over the walls and all over you children." He winked, cackling evilly.

Pennywise soon got threw out, lectured by Pinhead for breaking a rule of the club, and the children were most likely to be traumatized for the rest of their lives!

Freddy and Ginger were obviously doing their shopping together, along with their dog-like babies, running round like crazy on their leashes. Freddy hated shopping, and tried to escape several times, but Ginger always managed to yank him back by his festively appropriate sweater.

"Freddy, try to escape again..." Ginger hissed. "...and I swear the next time I'm on heat, you won't be getting any. I'll give it to someone else, someone like Djinn."

Freddy's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

Ginger smirked. "Oh yes, I would!"

Freddy shut up and behaved himself after that.

Doc Frasier and Jennifer were expecting their own upcoming exciting event also. Jennifer was over a month pregnant, the baby being conceived at the Halloween party, but she was not as tired and heavy as Bridget, Needy and Joey so therefore could go to the mall with her sexy Southern father to be boyfriend.

Angelique and Lilith were doing their shopping together, along with little Angel. The two had grown somewhat closer since the birth of little Angel, who was now in appearence the age of a five year old, yes even in just a month and a half. Well she is full Cenobite bred! Angel knew Angelique was her mother, but had really grown to love Lilith who served as sort of nanny, and so therefore called her 'mommy' instead. Though the child had no idea who her daddy was, no one had told her as of yet. She had no idea her real father was nearby and that he was the pinned faced Cenobite her real mommy worked for in Hell - the one she affectionately called 'Uncle Xipe'. She simply had no inkling whatsoever that her playmate PJ - the one she teased mercifully and kind of flirted with (taking after her mother there heh) was her older half brother. Kirsty saw to all this, that this was a well guarded secret that would never come out. So therefore no one spoke of it.

Ah yes, Kirsty and Pinhead. They were still currently seperated, but had decided to put on a united front and get along for little PJ's sake. Kirsty had caved and allowed for Pinhead to see his son at least everyday, but that was it. However Pinhead suggested that they should go Christmas shopping together as a family, and take PJ to see Santa, and Kirsty reluctantly agreed when PJ overheard and got excited. So here they were, shopping together like any other family, except they were still seperated. Kirsty had warned Pinhead that this was just for the day, and that he should be under under no illusions that they were getting back together. She was still mad at him.

Pinhead could not take this anymore, he just wanted to come home, he missed Kirsty - her touch, her kisses. Hell he even missed her seductive horny advances on him when he least expected it. He was sick of living with Elliot and Joey. He did consider going back to stay in Hell, but he had grown too used to the human realm, plus Leviathan had ordered him to stay there. At first he stayed with Chucky and Tiffany, but in the end the couple's arguments and fights drove him round the bend, not to mention Glenda kind of freaked him out. Despite befriending sweet little Glen, Pinhead decided enough was enough - especially when he got caught in the crossfire one night and got hit over the head with a vase. He packed his bags and left for Joey and Elliot's. A much calmer atmosphere, but still he hated it and wanted to come home - to be with his wife and child. Was that too much to ask for at Christmas?

The couple's shopping was now finished, just as Pinhead was feeling his most depressed - now was the time to take their son to see Santa. An over excited PJ literally dragged his parents to the long queue which led to where the big jolly white bearded man dressed all in red sat amongst toys and christmas trees and other festive decor. Most of the children were asking Santa for the latest trendiest toy or gadget for christmas, but PJ had one very special present he desperately wanted more than anything that he wanted Santa to bring him. As it neared his turn to see the jolly present giver, PJ glanced up to his parents who stood over him. He was not stupid, despite his mother's attempts to make things normal for him. His mommy was still ignoring his daddy, and the two looked awkward together. This was getting ridiculous.

After talking to Glen and Glenda about parents fighting and splitting up, and even the dreaded 'D' word popping up (divorce, people), a frightened PJ declared that he was not going to stand back and let this come to pass. He was not going to let his parents become like Uncle Chucky and Aunt Tiffany. Never!

"Ho ho ho, and a merry christmas to you to, my little friend! Ho ho ho!" Santa laughed as the child before PJ jumped down from his knee and left happily, waving to overly jolly man in the red suit. The guy had a thick British accent for some reason. At once, PJ decided that he was going to like him, and now it was his turn to see Santa.

As Kirsty walked her son over toward Christmas' most pivotal and influencing figures, Pinhead grumbled to his wife; "Kirsty, we both know that such a man does not exist. It simply isn't possible. Should we be filling PJ's potentially valuble brain with such nonsense?"

Unfortunately for Pinhead, many of the children in the queue had heard what he had said about Santa and they all turned and gasped, looking to him in shock. Most of the parents were glaring at him, as if to say _"Way to go and spoil the magic you idiot!" _and Kirsty was no exception.

She elbowed him hard in the stomach. "Shut up, Pinhead! Don't spoil things for our son!" Pinhead smiled sheepishly to the crowd before stuttering his apologies and hurrying over to join Kirsty and their son as he sees Santa.

"Ho ho ho! A merry christmas to you little boy...!" Santa bellowed jovially as PJ was placed on his knee. "...And what, may I ask, is your name?"

PJ grinned happily and excitedly bounced up and down slightly. "I'm PJ Cotton-Totec! Who are you!"

Santa continued to laugh, his cheeks brightly red like his costume underneath the white beard. "Ho ho ho! Why, I'm Santa Claus, PJ. Also known as Saint Nicholas - that's my original name. In England, I'm known as Father Christmas. And sometimes people call me Kris Kringle..."

Pinhead and Kirsty happily watched on as their son intently listened to the man dressed as Santa explain all the names he was known as throughout the whole world and in different cultures. He was, without a doubt in Kirsty's mind, the best Santa she had come across. Most of them were either perverted creeps who looked down the mother's tops when lowering their children onto their knees, or they were simply drunken layabouts who knew nothing about christmas or children. But this guy, well - he could have been the real thing he was that good.

"Wow, Santa..." PJ exclaimed happily. "...that's a lot of names! It must get pretty confusing for you."

Santa laughed again. "Ah not really, my dear boy. I gotten used to it over the centuries."

"Wow, you must be really really old Santa! You're older than my daddy!"

Santa took a nervous glance to Pinhead, the one who was obviously the boy's father, before laughing and bellowing, "Oh indeed I am very old, PJ. I've lived for many centuries! Why, I remember leaving presents for your mummy there." He indicated to Kirsty, who smiled back. "And your daddy too." A look of complete shock came over Pinhead's face when Santa said that.

"Preposterous!" Pinhead muttered.

Kirsty elbowed him in the stomach hard. "Shut up. Stop being such a friggin Scrooge!"

A brief pause followed as Pinhead lowered his head in shame, then Santa cleared his throat.

"So tell me, PJ..." Santa asked. "...have you been a good boy this year?"

Pinhead and Kirsty smirked. Oh this should be good!

"Well..." PJ started. "...I was only kinda born six months ago, and sorta since I grew bigger I pulled pranks and such on my dad and Uncles, which I kinda do for attention and stuff. But I'm a good boy really, and I love my mommy and daddy..."

Santa had a confused look etched across his face as he listened to the grid faced youngster excitedly tell him his life story so far. But the guy seemed to be taking it all very well. Anyone else would have freaked out.

"Well, PJ that's all very interesting. You do pull a lot of pranks, which Santa doesn't like..."

"Oh..."

"...BUT...since it's you...erm..._first_ Christmas, I'll be willing to see past all that."

"Oh yay! Thanks Santa! You're the best!"

Santa laughed again. "Ho ho ho! You're welcome PJ, as long as you promise to behave yourself from now on. No more pranks on your father and uncles, ok?"

"Ok Santa! I promise."

"You have to keep that promise PJ because Santa is all seeing and all knowing..."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I know when children are being good or bad. So I know who to reward, and who not to."

PJ gulped. "Ok, Santa. I'll try to behave." The little boy smiled and blinked his big coal eyes.

"Ho ho ho, that's a good boy! Now..." A deep breath was took. "...what do you want most for Christmas?"

On hearing that, PJ lowered his gaze to the floor sadly, then lifted it slowly to look to his parents. They were still awkward and not saying much to each other. Eventually, PJ turned to face Santa. "Santa, instead of presents like what the other kids asked for, I only want one thing this year, and that is for my mommy and daddy to get back together. It's all I'm wishing for." He said with certainty.

Santa got a lump in his throat, and Kirsty and Pinhead both turned to look at each other - smiling softly to each other. Each feeling tears brimming in their eyes. Oh this must be all effecting their son something rotten. But it wasn't as simple as that.

Santa took the boy's hand in his own. "Your mummy and daddy...you want me to see to it that they come back together?"

"Yes please. I don't like the way they split up, it was silly. How can mommy be mad at daddy for having no trousers on?" PJ said innocently.

Santa quizzled an eyebrow before looking over to the boy's parents, seeing how his mother seemed mad at his father, and he quietly and finally understood what the boy meant. As gently as he could, Santa said to PJ;

"Well, PJ, sometimes, a mummy and a daddy split up - for several reasons. Most of the time it's because they don't love each other anymore, but it doesn't mean to say that the mummy and daddy don't love their children anymore. But let me just say this PJ...your mummy and daddy - I think there's a great love between them still. They just have to work things out..."

"So will they get back together for christmas?" PJ exclaimed excitedly.

Santa sighed. "Well, we'll see what Santa can do for you, son."

"YAY!"

Santa laughed heartily as PJ threw his arms around his neck and hugged onto him tightly. "Ho ho ho! Don't get too excited little fella. Remember, this is something they have to work out for themselves, but we'll see what Santa can do to help out a little."

"Ok Santa, thank you!"

"You're welcome little buddy! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too! Here..." PJ held out his hand to Santa. "...put it there!"

Santa chuckled and gladly excepted the boy's hand in his. "Ho ho hooooooooooo...!" All of a sudden, Santa looked as if he was experiencing some mild form of electric shock. As he pulled his hand away, PJ held his hand up and there in the centre was a device with a centre button. Santa shook his head and laughed along with PJ, seeing the funny side, while Pinhead face palmed.

"That infernal hand buzzer! He takes it everywhere! What is so amusing about recieving a mild electrical shock?"

"Lighen up, Xipe. It's Christmas." Kirsty grumbled.

"Yes, so it would seem."

PJ happily hopped down from Santa's knee and took a hold of his parents' hands, letting them lead him through the shopping centre. Their son's visit to Santa was a real eye opener for both Pinhead AND Kirsty, they hadn't realised how their split had effected him so badly. As they walk back to Kirsty's car and place PJ in the child seat, Kirsty's hand accidently touched Pinhead's as they strapped their son in and they each looked to one another at the same time, and smiled. Oh how she missed him and oh how he missed her. But their sweet close encounter didn't last long, for Kirsty quickly pulled her hand away and a hardened glare appeared in place of her smile as she jumped in the driving seat.

"Come on, we gotta get him home." She said. Pinhead nodded and sadly sat in the passenger seat.

They drove all the way home in silence. And PJ had thought once they got home they might start talking, but no - nothing happened. All that happened was his dad kissing him on the head before he sadly took his leave and exited the apartment. Though Kirsty watched on in sadness, and an aching need in her heart for her husband and father to her child. She did miss him, but felt it would take time before she forgave him.

But for a child such as PJ, it wasn't as complicated as that. For the rest of the night he hoped and prayed his wish would come true, that Santa would stick to his promise and help make that wish of his parents getting back together come true. Three days passed, nothing happened - not even a kiss. Something had to happen soon, PJ thought. But nothing was, there was no sign that there were. The child began to despair, but he still had Christmas Eve to come. The most important night of the year.

Would PJ get his wish?

~ To Be Continued ~


	46. Christmas At The Club

_**NOTE - This chapter was originally wrote around the end of December 2010**_

* * *

Chapter Forty Six - Christmas At The Club

Bright and early on Christmas Eve morning, little PJ leapt up excitedly in his bed - throwing the covers off of him before hurrying out of his bedroom and racing into the front room. What he expected to find was his parents sat there, back together again and not hating each other. He had pictured the sweet scene in his head all night long, he could barely sleep - but now as he pushed open the door to the front room and bounded in, his beaming excitable smile vanished and was replaced with a solomn expression and a disappointed frown.

His father Pinhead was no where to be seen, only his mother Kirsty - all alone by herself, and seemingly struggling to carry a big box of what looked to be Christmas decorations. Setting the box down for a second in order to take a breath, it was that moment when she saw her son, stood by the door - looking somewhat disappointed.

"Hello baby, good morning." Kirsty greeted her son, striding over to scoop him up into her arms and kissing his cheek. "How long have you been up?"

PJ shrugged. "Since now." He took a look round and sighed. "Where's daddy, mommy? I thought he would be here. It's nearly Christmas."

Kirsty's eyes glistened over and she smiled softly to the boy. He was just far too innocent to comprehend his parents' problems. "Honey, I told you, me and daddy are still...having a few problems...he'll most likely be at the club with your aunts and uncles..."

"But...when will he be home, mommy? When will you forgive him? I'm sure whatever he did, he didn't mean it. I mean, he was wearing his trousers when I saw him yesterday..."

Kirsty chuckled, and she placed her forehead to his. "Son, it's nothing to do with forgetting to wear his trousers - it's...it's complicated, ok? Let's just say your Aunt Angelique did something bad, and daddy fell for it hook line and sinker."

Kirsty took her little boy into her arms and give him the biggest hug he had ever had, followed by a sweet and tender kiss to the forehead. "Listen honey, mommy's got to go and do some last minute Christmas shopping. I'll be dropping you off at the club with your daddy since I'm sure you don't want to come boring old shopping with me..."

PJ shrugged. "No, I suppose not, mommy."

Kirsty nodded. "So, go and get yourself ready - we'll be going in a minute."

PJ began to nod his head slowly, and sadly as he walked off - aiming to get himself ready. "Ok momma." He said solomnly, whilst Kirsty dug into the box of decs.

So all this was his Aunt Angelique's fault? PJ was not surprised. He never liked his Aunt Angelique, she was always making trouble. Especially for his parents. But he couldn't think about her right now - he had much more pressing matters to think about. Like, getting his parents back together for Christmas. If Santa couldn't fetch him this for Christmas, then he'd have to get it himself. All he had to do was wait and see...

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

Little PJ had waited all Christmas eve day long with bated breath if he was going to recieve his much desired wish for his parents to get back together - especially for Christmas. But nothing had happened. Nothing. Zilch.

Christmas Eve night he sat up waiting in his room, watching if Santa would come riding across the starry night sky with his magical reindeers and jingly bells which rang at the sides of his colourful sleigh. But no, he saw nothing. Heard nothing. Nothing had happened.

Until he fell asleep...

He awoke at around seven-ish in the morning - his Christmas stocking hanging from the end of his bed filled with all sorts of goodies...but also a note, which read in big jolly and festive writing;

_PJ,_

_I believe if you run along to your living quarters, you will be in for a pleasant suprise._

_Ho ho ho!_

_Remember, though, keep your promises. And try and keep it all the year._

_Merry christmas!_

_Santa xx_

With his big dark eyes widening in surprise and excitement, PJ threw down the note and leapt out of the bed, making his way to the living room to see if indeed he was correct and his wish had come true.

Indeed it had.

There, both stood in their dressing gowns by the roaring fireplace, the heavily decorated Christmas tree surrounded by a hoard of Christmas presents all with PJ's name on them, was his parents. Kirsty and Pinhead. Looking happy and so much in love again. His mommy was wearing her wedding ring, and his daddy had his arm tightly curled around her. Both were smiling, and obviously waiting for their son to emerge from his slumber.

"Mommy! Daddy!" PJ squealed, hurrying over to his parents and leaping into the arms of his mother.

"Hey baby, merry Christmas." Kirsty said sweetly to her son, scooping him up into her arms.

PJ was just too choked up with joy to speak. All he could do was cling to the both of them, for dear life. Worried in case he would lose them both again. But when he opened his eyes, they're still there. This was all for real.

"I told you Santa would fetch me this for Christmas!" PJ finally exclaimed as Pinhead took him into his arms from Kirsty and twirled him around.

"Yes, son..." Pinhead said. "...I'm sure he may have had a hand in our reconsiliation after all."

PJ pulled his head from his father's shoulder. "So all of this happened last night then?" He asked excitedly.

Both his parents nod. "Yes honey..." Kirsty said. "...your father came round last night with a couple of your presents that erm...Santa left from Uncle Elliot and Aunt Joey..."

* * *

_**Flashback, The Night Before...**_

Kirsty was unsure of what to do when there stood on the doorstep was Pinhead, his arms laden with christmas presents for PJ. He looked simply adorable, if a little strange since it's not everyday you see a Cenobite in such a joyous looking situation, and Pinhead was not accustomed to such human rituals.

She wasn't sure whether it was an overwhelming surge of the Christmas spirit was what forced her into letting him in. She thought she would slam the door in his face, she was after all still mad at him - but there was also something inside, a burning urge to forgive the longer she looked into his face. And of course he was afterall her husband, and PJ's father.

"Where do I...erm...put these gifts, Kirsty?" Pinhead had asked, indicating to the large bundle in his arms.

Kirsty, in a slight daze still, murmured; "Oh, right...well, just under the tree there."

Pinhead nodded and placed the beautifully wrapped presents underneath the twinkly lighted Christmas tree before he turned to face his estranged wife once again, clearing his throat when the silence became too unbearable. They were simply staring to one another.

"Well I...best be going now. Goodnight Kirsty, and please give our son all the best."

But as he turned for the door, Kirsty - unexpectedly - grabbed him by the hand, forcing him to stay. "Please, don't go. Why...don't you stay...at least for a drink of sherry? If it's ok with you?" A slight shrug of the shoulder and a small smile emerging. "It is Christmas afterall."

Pinhead, for the first time in a couple of months, felt his heart glowing with love and warmth. "I would love to, Kirsty. That would be lovely."

Kirsty grinned and indicated to the chair her husband always liked to sit in. "Well, erm...take a seat and I'll be back in a sec with our drinks."

While she hurried away to fetch their drinks, Pinhead took his jacket off and made himself comfy in his chair, staring to the framed picture above the mantle - the one of him and Kirsty together, holding a newly born PJ. He had always loved this picture, and so did Kirsty. Pinhead smiled. This was a good sign. A sign that she still loved him. She may have kept her wedding ring off but to keep their picture up was a definate symbol of hope for their relationship. He knew now that given time, they would reconsile.

The picture had well and truly captured his gaze, and his attention, because Pinhead had barely noticed his wife had re-entered the room, her hands occupied with two glasses of sherry. She cleared her throat, but when that didn't pull him from his thoughts she giggled. "Earth to Pinhead?"

He snapped back to reality at once. "Oh, Kirsty. My apologies. I was simply lost in my thoughts."

Kirsty smiled and looked to what had caught her husband's attention. "Yeah. No worries. I love that picture too. It was the day our son was born, a truly happy day..." She said as she handed him his drink.

"Yes, indeed it was, Kirsty." He murmured, staring down into her eyes, making her turn to mush. Damn the man! He always did it, and almost everytime it worked.

Kirsty cleared her throat once more and took a step away from the towering man before her. "...Well, here's to...more happy days to come. Merry Christmas."

Pinhead nodded to her and clinked his glass with hers. "Yes, m-merry christmas."

Each took a small sip of their sherries, but in stony silence. Each knew what they were feeling - overpowering love and desire. Pinhead so desperately wanted to be back together with the love of his life, however Kirsty was not quite ready and willing to forgive and forget what had happened but she was fighting a losing battle.

The two had even indulged in small talk, meaningless conversation, but even that could not save them from the inevitable. Before Kirsty knew what was happening, Pinhead had placed his glass down and took her glass out of her hand before taking a tender loving hold of it. "Kirsty..." He murmured. "...you've no idea how much I've missed you."

Kirsty said nothing. Instead, she took a big intake of breath and her eyes refused to be torn from his as his face neared hers. She knew what he was aiming for, yet could not find the strength to lean away from him as his hands cupped her cheeks tenderly, his thumbs stroking across softly. Finally, his lips reach their destination; her lips. And she is powerless to stop him.

Her lips slid softly and tenderly across those belonging to the man she still desperately loved - the man she missed terribly, the man she wanted back in her life despite the fact that he broke her heart by fathering another woman's child. She was still angry at him, she was still hurt - and her husband could sense those thoughts running through her head and made to prise his swollen lips from hers suddenly.

"Kirsty..." He breathed, listening to her accellerated and heavy exhalations mingling along with his and his forehead as close as it could get to hers considering the pins. "...please, take me back. I promise, I'll never break your heart again. I never meant to hurt you Kirsty, I love you." He takes a hold of her hands again. "What do you say, my angel? Will you ever find it within your heart to forgive me?"

Kirsty was silent and motionless for several seconds, it felt like a millenium. Just simply staring into the pleading sad eyes of her husband. A stray tear trickled down her cheek as her hand made its way to gently cup his cheek. She couldn't help it any longer. Leaping into his arms, Kirsty kissed him like she had never kissed him before, wrapping her arms around his neck whilst he grabbed at her hips and hoisted her up - cradling her. For what felt like a lifetime, Kirsty and Pinhead indulged in a passionate kiss - a kiss Pinhead had sorely missed in the month and a half he was seperated from her.

Tearing her lips away suddenly, Kirsty stared into his eyes once again and gasped, "I take you back, I missed you, Pinny! I love you!"

"I love you too, Kirsty! I promise to never betray you again...conscious or otherwise."

Kirsty grinned and planted yet another smacker on his throbbing lips - and eventually Pinhead picked her up and carried her away with him, making his way toward their bedroom where for the rest of the night they shown each other how much they missed the other during their brief yet painful separation. Pinhead was now truly home, back were he belonged...

* * *

_**End Flashback...**_

"I can't believe my wish came true!" PJ squealed. "Just wait until Glen and Glenda hear about this! They both made bets that you and mommy would end up like their parents - always fighting and threatening the 'D' word. But I said you wouldn't, that you and mommy were stronger than Uncle Chucky and Aunt Tiffany."

Lowering the boy to the ground, Pinhead chuckled. "Yes, well - you my son are right. And I believe you may have won the bet. Young Glen and Glenda will discover this later, but for now - we must all get ready. I believe Miss LJ is throwing a party for Christmas at the club."

"Oh Pinny, it's a perfect way to let everyone know that we're back together..." Kirsty said. "...and of course of our other special news." Kirsty gave a small wink, and Pinhead winked back.

PJ looked between the two excitedly. "What other news?"

Pinhead and Kirsty glance to one another briefly and smile slyly before Kirsty places a hand to her son's shoulder. "PJ, we'll...tell you later at the club. After christmas dinner. We figured everyone should hear this. But for now, go and get yourself ready. We'll be setting off in an hour."

PJ nodded excitedly. "OK momma!" He exclaimed happily, dashing back off to his room whilst his proud parents watched on.

Pinhead kissed Kirsty on the cheek and placed an arm around her. "Are you sure our son will be happy about our news, Kirsty? And are you very sure that we should be telling everyone today, even with Charles and Frederick there?"

Kirsty smiled sweetly and kissed him back. "I am, Pinny. I want everyone there to know that we are back together, and that this is for good. That nothing or no one can pull us apart. And as for our little news, well - I want to do things differently this time, Pinny and I want for it to be special. As for PJ, well - I'm sure he will be very happy about this. Don't worry."

Pinhead nodded before squeezing his wife's hand tenderly and saying; "Well, I hope you're right, Kirsty. I hope you're right. Guess we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

_**Much Later On, At The Club...**_

The tantalizing smell of turkey, cooked from twenty four hours previously, drifted through the club, along with the fruity cinnomen smell of the christmas pudding - making everyone's mouths water. LJ - the young manager of the club in which the gang were apart of - had graciously been cooking them their festive spread since early Christmas eve, and decking out the club also. You'd think the gang would be grateful that 1; she was allowing them to spend Christmas at the club, and 2; that she was killing herself to make the day extra special for them. But they were not. They had not uttered as much as a thank you. And neither of them lifted a finger to help out. Especially Freddy and Chucky who both kept whining about where their dinner was._ 'Ungrateful little terds!' _LJ fumed to herself. She hadn't stopped, and this was the thanks she got.

With a sigh, LJ made her way over to the oven and took out a tray of delicious looking Christmas cookies. She had just rested the tray onto the counter when two familiar faces snuck up behind her, hovering over the hot from the oven cookies.

"Oooh, cookies!" Freddy exclaimed, reaching over with his gloved hand to help himself.

"Don't mind if I do...!" Chucky said, hopping up and following Freddy's example - reaching over with his plastic hand to take one.

But LJ was quick, and smart. At once, without warning, she smacked both their hands - _hard_. Both of them shot her a look of shock and rubbed their sore hands. But the manager was feeling no sympathy. "Touch them again, you two..." LJ threatened. "...and you Chucky, I'll dress you like an elf, and you Freddy - I'll turn you into a suckling pig! Got that?"

Freddy and Chucky both folded their arms and pouted like naughty children who would never behave themselves. "Yes mommy..." Freddy grumbled sarcastically. "...loud and clear." The two then stomped off to cause meyhem elsewhere, whereas LJ shook her head in annoyance.

"I wish that creep would stop calling me 'mommy'! I hate it when he calls me that!" She muttered before going back to setting up the meal table.

Freddy and Chucky, along with their wives, a heavily pregnant Joey and Elliot, and Glen, Glenda, Charlie, the pups, Angelique, Angel and Lilith were the only ones present for this festive feast. Pinhead and Kirsty, along with their son PJ, were on their way - that LJ knew of, but everyone else had decided to spend their Christmas elsewhere. Which was a shame. But at least some people had come. Even if amongst those present were the prats Freddy and Chucky.

Glen, Glenda, Angel and the Krueger-Fitzergerald pups played happily in the corner with their presents they had found under the tree earlier that morning and had decided to bring to the club to show off. Each child was engrossed in a competition on whose toy was the best, and Glenda had several times got into an argument with Angel, who was just as badass as her. The flame haired daughter of Chucky had well and truly met her match. Well, that could be easily sorted. Snatching the multi accessory Barbie doll, which it should be noted had its own flashy mansion and convertable roadster, Glenda then threw it to the floor and began to stamp all over it - watching on gleefully as Angel's face contorted in upset.

Tears sprang to the Princess' daughter's eyes, and Glenda felt no pity when she ran over to her broken doll, scooping it up and cradling it. So much for being a badass, Glenda had thought. And all it took was to destroy her precious over the top expensive Barbie doll.

"Barbie is history, Angel. Live with it!" Glenda smirked as she watched Angel cry like a baby over her doll, sitting herself back down and ignoring the look of disapprovment on her brother Glen's face.

While Angel ran off crying to her mommy, it was that moment two familiar faces breezed into the room. Hand in hand. It was Kirsty and Pinhead. Their son PJ stood beside them briefly before he ran off to play with the other kids. The two wore beaming smiles on their faces, and it was noted that they looked ever so in love than ever. Their faithful Jersey Devil pet, JD, next to them, wearing a festively themed collar which made him look so cute.

"Kirsty! Pinhead!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"You're back together?" Joey asked.

Pinhead blushed and smiled, gripping his wife's hand before curling his arm around her. "Yes, indeed we are back together. And we couldn't be happier."

Tiffany and Joey, and even Elliot, seemed to be pleased and delighted by the news. The likes of Freddy and Chucky were disappointed, since Pinhead was again no longer 'one of the boys.' They weren't either, officially. But unlike Pinhead, they never took their marriages seriously. Angelique was fuming by the news, since she had believed their romance was well and truly over thanks to her. She was planning to make another move on Pinhead too. Oh well, the little matter of him being with someone else never stopped her before. She sat there pouting along with her daughter who had a matching pout and still whinging over her broken Barbie doll. Both were sneakily plotting away. Talk about following in one's footsteps.

Meanwhile, the focus was still on that of Kirsty and Pinhead's reconsiliation. "So..." Inquired LJ who had just come into the room with trays of food, Pinhead being an absolute gentleman and giving her a hand in carrying the food in. "...when did you guys make up then?"

Kirsty grinned. "Last night. I couldn't stay mad at him for very long. He is my husband afterall, and my son's father." She said, smiling into the face of Pinhead who reached down and kissed her lovingly.

"Hmp, how heart-swellingly touching!" Angelique grumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Princess?" Kirsty sneered. Obviously, she couldn't help but overhear her.

Angelique shrugged and half smiled. "Oh nothing..." She said, before muttering under her breath. "...you slut."

Kirsty had heard that too. She couldn't help but hear it. Pinhead had to restrain her from hurling herself at the devious Princess and kicking her pampered tushy to the moon.

"Kirsty, no. Ignore her, sweetheart." Pinhead soothed, bringing her into his arms. "She's not worth it." He kissed her tenderly. "Come now, let's not spoil the festivities."

Kirsty smiled up into his face. "You're right, as always Pinny. I'm sorry."

LJ clapped them both on the shoulder. "Well I for one am so glad you two hooked up again - er pardon the pun. I mean, I knew that you could never part ways for good. You two are so meant to be together. And you go together too. I mean you being apart was so wrong. It was like Rhubarb without custard, cheese without crackers, bacon without eggs, turkey without stuffing..."

"OK OK WE FREAKIN GET THE PICTURE!" Freddy yelled, interrupting LJ. "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

LJ glared at Freddy before kicking him in the nuts and stalking off. Freddy was bent double, clutching his privates while Kirsty sniggered.

She ignored the one finger gesture Freddy flipped her way, especially when she remembered her and Pinhead's special news she wanted to announce. "Oh Pinny, remember - we got our special announcement. We mustn't forget that." She winked to her husband, and he winked back.

Freddy's eyes widened. "What the HELL does that mean, Pinboy!" The dream demon eyed them suspiciously.

"Huh, she's not pregnant again, is she, Pinny?" Chucky blurted out.

"Shut up, Chucky! And you too Krueger! Give them a fucking chance to explain will ya!" Tiffany yelled.

Kirsty and Pinhead both looked to the other. "No, no we're not having another child." Pinhead confirmed. "This is something else. Something that will surprise you all..."

Freddy suddenly leaped up excitedly. His eyes were as wide as saucers and a big grin was splayed across his burnt face. "I KNEW IT!" He exclaimed, pointing to Pinhead. "You're gay!"

Pinhead's mouth dropped open and he glared to the dream demon. "What? No, that's not it!"

"Erm...Kirsty's gay?"

"No."

"PJ's gay?"

"NO!"

"JD's gay?"

"N- erm...maybe..."

JD began to growl menacingly and Pinhead could not help but smirk to himself. Even after all these months of JD being a part of his family, his life - he still hadn't gotten around to liking the Jersey Devil. And the feeling was certainly mutual. It was a wonder he ever got near Kirsty since JD loved her so much and got jealous and over protective of her. He certainly wasn't your normal average pooch, especially since he was man sized and incredibly strong. But still, Pinhead had no qualms in insulting JD.

Appearing somewhat amused, Pinhead sighed - then chuckled softly. "We all know JD is a homosexual, Frederick..."

JD growled some more, though Pinhead chose to ignore him while Kirsty stroked his head and soothed him. "Pinny..." Kirsty grumbled. "...don't be so mean."

Pinhead sighed again. "...but that's not our news...it is something else."

Freddy shrugged. "N'kay, so just WHO is gay?" Nothing was getting through to that over cooked brain of his, was it?

"No one, Frederick."

Freddy placed a hand on his chin, stroking slowly. Then his eyes lit up. "Ooh, it's LJ? She's gay!"

LJ stopped peeling the vegetables, and glared at Freddy before throwing a carrot at his head. "I resent that, Krueger!" She hissed

"Bitch!" Freddy grumbled under his breath, rubbing his sore head.

Pinhead sighed and said; "No."

This little_ 'who is gay...?' _exchange went on for several minutes, Pinhead never getting the chance to say that it was nothing at all with anyone being gay.

"Hmmm, oh I know! Camerahead? He's_ got _to be gay!"

"No."

"Jason's gay! I knew it!"

Pinhead sighed heavily. "No, Krueger... and you're lucky Jason's not here..."

"Michael's gay?"

"NO!"

"Erm...Chucky's gay?"

"Fuck you, Krueger!" Chucky had unfortunately heard what the dream demon had said, and flipped him off, but was stopped from stomping over and pounding his burnt head in by Tiffany.

Pinhead sighed yet again. "NO!"

"Oooh, I know - Leviathan's gay!"

Pinhead's jaw dropped to the floor as soon as he heard that. "What? NO! For the love of Hell, Krueger! This has nothing to do with anyone being a homosexual! Nothing at all to do with anyone else but Kirsty and myself! We have a special announcement...but we shall announce it after the festive dinner. And it's nothing to do with anyone's sexuality!"

Freddy's mouth opened once again, he was obviously ready to retort something smart back, but he sees Kirsty glaring to him and he reluctantly backed down. Folding his arms, he spinned on his heel and stormed over to the meal table, sitting himself down and grumbling under his breath.

Not long after, the rest of the gang began to take their seats at the meal table. It was nearly time for the festive feast and boy was everyone starving.

Kirsty and Pinhead sat together, holding hands and seemingly delighted to be spending their first christmas together.

Joey and Elliot were sat on the other end of the table, with Joey struggling to fit herself in the chair since she was over nine months gone in her pregnancy. Still no sign of the baby, but Joey was getting niggly feelings. And Elliot wouldn't quit fussing over her. Which annoyed her.

Angelique purposely sat herself opposite Pinhead, and when he looked up in time to notice her smiling to him and winking seductively, he groaned heavily.

Lilith was sat with her, and Pinhead could tell the two femme fatales were plotting something. Probably another crazy seduction mission. Whatever they were planning to do to him, Pinhead knew for a fact he had to watch his sweet ass 'cause they were coming for it.

Elsewhere at the table, Chucky was placed in a special high chair which Tiffany was making him sit in. He was not pleased. "Tiff, why in the HELL am I fucking sat in this stupid baby seat?"

"Cos you're too small to be sat on chair like the rest of us." Tiffany shot back. "Quit complaining and let's enjoy Christmas."

Suddenly, there was a familiar snigger and Chucky's eyes narrowed at the sound.

"Awww, look at ickle Chucky in the baby chair. How cute!" Freddy taunted, reaching over and pinching the angry doll's cheek.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BURNT FAGGOT!" Chucky yelled, wriggling about in his high chair in an attempt to escape and teach Freddy to tease him. Unfortunately, he wriggled about so much that the high chair fell to the floor, with him in it.

Freddy was in hysterics, while Pinhead shook his head in exasperation. "WILL YOU TWO CEASE IN YOUR PETTY ARGUMENTS FOR ONE DAY!" He scolded.

Chucky's high chair was eased back up, thanks to Tiffany - and just in time for the meal to be served. Everyone's eyes widened and many gasps echoed throughout the room, for the turkey was as big as Chucky.

"Oooh, look. The turkey...it's twice the size of Tiny Chucky!" Freddy snickered, teasing poor Chucky again by quoting a line from the famous Charles Dickens story _A Christmas Carol._

"SHUT UP!" Chucky yelled again, flipping him off.

"Why don't you BOTH SHUT UP!" LJ yelled at the two, slamming the turkey down on the table. Everyone gawked at her in bemusement, and shock. It was the first time they had seen her lose her temper.

LJ realized what had just happened and quickly calmed herself. Sitting herself down with the others. "Erm, hmm, sorry." She mumbled, before turning her attention to Pinhead. "Pinny, would you do the honours? Can you carve the turkey for me?"

Pinhead nodded at once. "Certainly, Miss LJ."

A lot of preparation had gone into this christmas feast and now it was complete with this fine turkey. Though, Chucky and Freddy were once again spoiling things by fighting over the last remaining turkey leg. Other than that, everything was perfect and festively beautiful.

But before they could eat, being the Christian that she was - LJ insisted that everyone should say grace and be praise the Lord for the feast.

"Let's all say grace." LJ said, placing her hands together, and watching as some people graciously followed her example, and rolling her eyes at Chucky and Freddy who didn't want to_ '...pray like idiots'_

"I said..." LJ hissed dangerously to the two. "...LET'S ALL SAY GRACE!"

Freddy tutted and blowed before slamming his knife and fork down, throwing his hands together. "Rubba dub dub thanks for the grub!" He yelled with little or no care at all before taking his knive and fork again and began shoving food through his burnt mouth.

LJ looked utterly dismayed at that, but before she could say anything, Chucky declared; "Commence shoveling!"

LJ's eyebrow was starting to twitch, along with little Glen's who was sat with all the kids at the small table the gang had set up. Glen was upset at the way his dad was acting and LJ was pissed off at the dispicable manners of Chucky and Freddy.

"I give up!" She said, picking up her fork and finally tucking into her meal along with everyone else...

* * *

_**Later On...**_

An hour had passed in the club this fine Christmas day, and everyone had finished their festive meal. They were all talking amongst each other while the kids played happily together.

PJ and Glenda seemed to be having the most fun with their antics, and their evil little schemes and both got a kick from teasing Glen who was so easy to upset. Their moms, Tiffany and Kirsty watch the cute little display before them and are awwing at them.

"You know what I hear...?" Tiffany said to Kirsty concerning their offspring. "...I hear wedding bells."

Chucky, who had unfortunately heard that, spewed his drink all over Freddy - and Pinhead, though emotionless, one could see he looked ready to have a heart attack.

"What! ? There's no way my girl could like his kid!" Chucky exclaimed.

Pinhead narrowed his eyes at the foul mouthed doll. "And what makes you so sure there something wrong with my son? Maybe it's your daughter who is unworthy for my child."

Chucky stormed over to Pinhead and stared him straight in the eye. "What! ? Fucking say that again, pin face fuck!"

Pinhead glared at the doll. "I said...perhaps it is your daughter who is unworthy for my son!"

Chucky's eyes flashed with intense anger at the Cenobite, and the two then got into each other's faces. They then got into a rather childish argument before Kirsty and Tiffany decided enough was enough and got between the two of them - breaking them up and threatening to have them sleep on the couch for a year if they don't start showing some good will to one another.

Both the Cenobite and the doll reluctantly backed off, only because they didn't want to have to start sleeping on the couch. _Again! _Chucky was always sleeping on the couch for something stupid he did, and Pinhead had to sleep on Elliot and Joey's couch when he and Kirsty split up that time. He shuddered at the memory.

Other than that, everyone in the club since the meal ended were doing their own thing. LJ was surprisingly quiet, sat all alone in the corner - and looking peaky and utterly exhausted. The kids were all playing a game of tag and taking it in turns to ride on JD's back. Freddy and Chucky were arguing over who won in the big share of the wishbone. Elliot and Joey were sat in the corner quietly, both of them rubbing their hands over her swollen tummy and singing to the little one. Angelique and Lilith were chasing Pinhead around the room with some mistletoe - before Kirsty decided enough was enough and leapt in to rescue him, dragging him away and reminding him they still had the special announcement.

With Pinhead's approval, Kirsty began to clink at her wine glass with her spoon - attempting to get everyone's attention. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" She called out.

No one so much as looked up, which enraged the couple. She clinked her glass again, this time harder. "CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE?" She repeated.

Again, no response. With a growl, Kirsty decided to throw her glass across the room. It shattered against the wall near Freddy's head. But it missed him by several inches.

Damn. Oh well, maybe next time, Kirsty had thought.

The sound of glass smashing against the wall had now truly caught everyone's attention.

"Finally!" Kirsty exclaimed triumphantly, before she took a hold of Pinhead's hand. "Now, we would like to take this opportunity to tell you of our special news."

"This had _better _be good!" Freddy grumbled, as he was anxious to go back to the arm wrestling he and LJ - who was now feeling slightly better - were engaged in. Chucky was beside them taking bets.

Kirsty cleared her throat before smiling to her husband and looking back over to the group that had all gathered round. "Well, Pinny and I are very happy to announce that we..."

A breath was took, and everyone looked to them expectantly.

"...are GAY?" Freddy said.

The couple both narrowed their eyes to the annoying dream demon. Kirsty threw a spoon at his head.

"NO! Will you stop saying that!" Kirsty yelled.

"Sorry! My bad." Freddy muttered, finally shutting up and allowing the two to finish off what they were about to announce.

"...we are...getting married. Properly, this time. On Valentines' day. Everyone is invited."

Everyone was stood with their mouths hanging open. They had not been expecting this.

"Er, Pinny..." Chucky said. "..you're already married, dumbass."

Pinhead smirked. "I am aware of that Charles. I am also aware one can renew their vows. And Kirsty and myself are wanting to push the boat out as it were, and really go for it."

"Yes.." Kirsty said. "...I want a lovely white wedding with flowers and a beautiful cake, bridesmaids. And Valentines day is the perfect day. So, what do you think...?"

~ To Be Continued ~


	47. Making Preparations

**Author Notes -** _Hey people. I'm back for another chapter. This is set a month on after christmas. I don't want to stay stuck in the Christmas chapter for too long. So I'm moving on. But I will be going over in past tense what happened during after the announcement. So yeah...LOL. Preparation is being made for the renewal of Kirsty and Pinhead's marriage. Until then, enjoy this. Thanks for tuning in. ~ Laura_

* * *

Chapter Forty Seven - Making Preparations

It had been a full month now since Kirsty and Pinhead announced that they were to renew their vows, and boy was everyone in complete shock. For one thing, unlike the last time where the couple had sneaked off - eloped if you will - to get hitched in secret away from prying eyes of Chucky and Freddy, the two had also declared that everyone was invited - and by everyone, they also meant Chucky and Freddy.

Yeah, even after the havok they caused at Joey and Elliot's wedding, what with the rings flying and hitting Ginger on the noggin and going down Kirsty's throat. Not to mention the laxatives in the punch, the crazy food fight and the despicable speech from Freddy. Oh and let us not forget the way all the overly amorous ladies relentlessly pursued and chased Pinhead like a group of crazy sexually charged fangirls and tried to...um...do naughty things to him.

After all what had happened back then, and Kirsty and Pinhead wanted to really go to town and invite everyone. Had they gone completely INSANE? Probably.

There was a mixed reaction from the gang back that festive day after the couple had told of their desire to have a big proper wedding, and have everyone there to witness. Freddy and Chucky were both gawking and shocked by the news. Then they took to teasing Pinhead mercifully about it since it was obviously going to be a white wedding and not gothic like the last one.

"Pinny and a white wedding?" Freddy had sniggered. "That ought to be good for a laugh!"

"Yeah..." Chucky had snickered along with Freddy. "...I'd say Pinny boy's completely lost his mind for doing this. Heh, what next eh? They'd be telling us they're tying the knot in a freakin church!"

That was it! That was the last straw. A highly pissed off Kirsty had no patience with the troublesome duo, especially when they said things like that. This was her dream and they were taking the piss out of it.

"RIGHT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO FOR ONE DAY!" Kirsty had yelled, charging toward the two and grabbing them before they could make their escape. As punishment, something which had shocked everyone, Kirsty snatched Jason's machete (since he had just turned up along with Michael to let everyone know of their news - Bridget and Needy had just given birth to their babies) and took it to the killer doll and dream demon's heads - slicing them off before throwing them into the cupboard for, telling them they had to stay in there until they learned their lesson. Which was nearly the whole freakin day!

Angelique and Lilith were sulking, since they wanted Pinhead so very badly. Wasn't it bad enough they had married last time, without them rubbing it in their faces for a second time? Angelique had even tried to tempt Pinhead into reconsidering over hitching for the second time when he had gone off to use the bathroom, by following him before pushing him down into a chair and giving him a full on sexy lapdance.

"This is turning you on, isn't it?" She cooed as she grinded into the uncomfortable Pinhead. "You want this don't you? You don't want to be tied down, surely? The Prince of Pain never has time for committments."

But then Lilith turned up and had soon joined in, and had given him an even hotter lapdance. The poor guy stood no chance with two women all over him like a rash and grinding into him like crazy and trying not to think of Kirsty or he would certainly have been in trouble then.

But the pin headed Cenobite was able to make his escape when it had turned into a fierce competition between the two femme fatales, and they had taken to doing it to each other to see who could do it better. A weird sight if ever there was one, but it had enabled Pinhead to make a run for it. Thank Leviathan!

Once the news had pretty much sunk in, and it was realized that had less than two months to organize, all the girls in the group all fought over who should be bridemaids - even Angelique and Lilith were fighting over who got to be maid of honour. Once they had stopped treating the other to lapdances, that was. Freddy had been the unfortunate - or rather fortunate in his sick perverted mind - one to discover them when after he had been released from the cupboard, and they quickly realized what they had been doing and stopped, but they hadn't realized Freddy had filmed it and put it on youtube where it got over a million hits! They never lived this down!

They didn't want the maid of honour job for Kirsty's benefit, or no - it was a ulterior motive so they were able to get close to Pinhead. But Kirsty was smart and saw right through them, even going far as saying she would rather drink out of a toilet than allow one of those two harpies to have the honour of being at her side on her big day. She had happily chosen Joey instead, who was utterly thrilled beyond belief - it was something which had sent her into labour at long last. But we'll talk about that in a minute.

For the rest of the bridesmaids, Kirsty had chosen Tiffany, Needy and Bridget, since they were the sensible ones. The rest of the girls sulked and pouted over the choice for the rest of the day.

It was decided that the kids should have some involvment too. Glenda was to be the flower girl again, PJ was going to be the usher, and the pups and Angel were going to hand out the popcorn...errr, I mean the hymm chorus sheets. The younger kids such as Charlie, and the newest arrivals to the club - Jason and Bridget's daughter Vivi, Michael and Needy's twins, yes twins - Michael Jnr (MJ, haha) and little Laurie, and Joey and Elliot's son - William, were too young to have jobs or any involvment, but it was decided that the tailor would make them little tiny wedding outfits to wear for the day. Cutely enough.

Kirsty had requested that her father Larry be released from Hell for the day to see his baby girl get married again, but also to give her away. Plus, he would be able to meet his grandson PJ for the first time. But Kirsty and Pinhead have to make sure Frank and Julia didn't get wind of this, or surely they would crash the whole thing. Pinhead assured Kirsty that wouldn't happen and he gave his word.

Besides that, Pinhead had a deilima of his own on his hands with the choice of best man, since there were plenty of men within the club he could choose from. Though Freddy and Chucky, despite their rather childish attempts at bribery for the job - it was kind of like when they had vied for being Elliot's best man, were obviously NOT on Pinhead's list of possible candidates. Not unless Pinhead wanted the rings to be either lost somewhere where no one could find them, or they'd somehow end up being swallowed by JD and he'd have to manually find them - ewww. Or Freddy could pull what had happened last time, with them flying in the air and ending up down Angelique's cleavage or something. Oh that would never do. And hehe - not to mention a vulgar and distastful speech. Oh dear Leviathan no!

But...after a lot of agonised thinking and musing through the pros and cons, Pinhead had gone with the obvious choice and had chosen his human half Elliot. He was, Pinhead was forced to concur, the more sensible choice.

Now it was a month on and ever since that time, the couple had been planning vigorously. Everything had to be perfect. And they MEANT perfect! Though their wedding planner - who they had chosen to be Joey for some bizzare reason - was such a crazy control freak bitch and wore ear pieces and yelled at everyone, and scared potential suppliers away, like florists and cake makers, and decorators. Even Elliot couldn't talk sense into her. Oh no, not even her newly born baby boy William couldn't tempt Joey into calming her ass down. In the end, Kirsy had to fire the crazy bitch and gave the job to Tiffany instead who made a better job at it. She was tough and organized without being overly in your face control freakish. Thank Leviathan.

Kirsty and Pinhead had decided, despite Chucky's teasing that they were to be married in a church, that it was in the best interests to hold the ceremony at the club itself. Like Elliot and Joey's. Kirsty had to admit, and even Pinhead himself was forced to agree, that the club did look decent once it had been decorated to look like a chapel of love. And it was big enough to hold the ceremony, the reception - and the party. They'd be fools not to take it. But they did. Grudgingly.

But now, after a month of crazy planning - the gang took a breather, and while Kirsty was looking through a catalogue of overly and ridiculously expensive wedding dresses with the girls, Pinhead and the boys were playing a game of pool.

"So, Pinny boy...?" Freddy asked as he took aim and attempted and failed to pot the black. "...wedding's getting closer by the day now. You nervous?"

Pinhead contemplated his possible answer. What could he say? He was looking forward to renewing his vows and making Kirsty his wife for the second time, but he did have niggly gut feelings for the up coming event. Though he chose not to show them.

"Hmmm, well - I would say that I am awaiting the upcoming nuptuals with mixed feelings. I do feel...apprehension, but nonetheless, I am looking forward to making our marriage complete, and giving Kirsty the wedding she truly deserves makes me feel good." Pinhead took a breath, then looked to Freddy questioningly as he took his turn on the pool table and potted the black without fail. "Why do you ask, Frederick?"

Freddy shrugged. "Oh nothing, it's just that... weeeell, we just thought we could like kind of...help out with something. And maybe give you something to remember the day by."

Pinhead narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What are you getting at Krueger? What is it? And who is _'we'_?"

A large grin took over the dream demon's face and clapped Pinhead on the shoulder. "Well, Chucky and I..."

"I might have known..." Pinhead interrupted, a groan escaping. "...you two are always plotting something. When you and Charles get together, trouble follows not long behind. So whatever it is Frederick, whatever you plan for me, the answer is a definite and absolute **NO**!"

"Oh come on Pinboy! We only want to give you a bachelor party! It's a tradition! Every groom had one thrown for him! Come on, don't be such a sour puss! Have some fun - let your hair do-!"

Freddy turned to face Pinhead the moment he had said that, and saw the unamusement etched across his face. Since he had no hair. "Ah, heh - wrong thing to say." Freddy said sheepishly.

"Indeed." Pinhead concured. "But my answer is still no, Frederick. I took the liberty to do some research into these so called _'traditions', _and I also remembered what had happened with Elliot's so called _'bachelor party'_ and I will not lower myself down to that level for your amusement. Knowing my luck, you would have me stripped of my attire and tied to a lamppost!"

"Oh come on, that won't happen! Lighten _UP_ Pinboy!" Freddy huffed. "It's just for one freakin night! Come on, I promise it won't get out of hand and it will be a night you won't forget. Please?"

"I said no, Frederick!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty pwlease, with a cheery on the top?"

"No!"

"PLEEEEEEEEASSSSSSE?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEASSSSSE!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Freddy opened his mouth, ready to plead some more, but he reluctantly backed down. It seemed to be clear Pinhead had won that round. With a deep and heavy huff, Freddy crossed both his arms. "FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY, YOU STIFF!" He yelled and stomped off over to Chucky.

"So, what did he say?" Chucky asked excitedly. He had not just bore witness to Freddy and Pinhead's verbal battle since he was in the little boys' room.

"WHAT DO YOU FREAKIN THINK, SHORTY PANTS!" Freddy scoffed. "The freakin square said no!"

Chucky folded his arms and began to sulk. "Oh MAN! What's wrong with the guy? He could have a fucking good time if he just give it a chance!"

"Yeah..." Freddy agreed. "...knowing him, he's probably gonna sit in with a good book or something! And THAT'S not normal!"

"Ya telling me!" Chucky shuddered. "So what we gonna do?"

Freddy smirked and placed his palms together evilly. "Oh I have ways of making him cave. You just wait and see, dolly. One way or another, Pinhead will be getting a freakin bachelor party, whether he likes it or not!"

~ To Be Continued~


	48. Bachelor Party From Hell

**Author Notes -** _Hello boys and girls! Heh, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The dreaded Bachelor party for Pinhead. The poor guy. I'd start praying for him now, and I mean now! LOL. Anyways, I know you've all been looking forward to this and wondering what could possibly go wrong for our pin headed friend. I just hope that what I've written is good enough and that it was worth waiting for. Enjoy! ;) Laura_

* * *

_**WARNING - This chapter is not written in the best possible taste at all, and has scenes of naked women and whipping, ass slapping...well, you best read on. Heh.**_

* * *

Chapter Forty Eight - Bachelor Party From Hell

Less than a month had passed by and the so called wedding bonaza-cum-blessing was drawing ever near. Only a few weeks to go before Kirsty and Pinhead made their marriage official, or as the other boys - and by I mean 'boys', I mean Chucky and Freddy - described it as being the_ 'tightening of the ball and chain.'_

But until that day came, they had much more planning to do, and blood sweating tears to be shed - what with the flowers, the cake, the venue decors, the booking of the honeymoon at Niagra Falls. Not to mention the problem of who was actually going to marry the two on the day. But now, as the evening set in after another hard slog and a flurry of planning and Tiffany running around screaming at everyone, the boys had much to look forward to, for this night was set to be the biggest night of Pinhead's life. Well, that's what Chucky and Freddy had declared. Pinhead wasn't so sure. For it was the night of his dreaded bachelor party!

How Freddy had managed to talk the Cenobite round was one heavily guarded secret. Not even Chucky knew of the dream demon's secret. But it didn't matter. What had mattered was that the groom was present for his own bachelor party, as nervous as he was, and how much he believed the whole thing to be in bad taste and degrading.

Alas, here he was, making his way to the club on a chilly dark night - dressed in a shirt, tie and dark trousers, on contrast to the rest who had decided to wear a more spunkier attire. Tight leather pants and high collared shirts. Wow. Great for partying on down.

The kids had been shipped off to different baby sitters while their parents went to their respective parties for the night. PJ, Angel and baby William were being baby sat by the Gash, Glen, Charlie and Glenda by Andy, MJ and Laurie by Doctor Loomis, Vivi by her Grandma Voorhees and the pups by Alice and Nancy.

Whilst Kirsty was enjoying her party with the girls, Pinhead was not impressed with his one bit. Nothing about the human ritual known as 'the bachelor party' had ever impressed him, and he remained as sour faced as ever as he walked into the room. Taking one look around, to all the decor Freddy and co had put up - such as banners and balloons which varied in slogans and sayings such as, in big bubbly writing -_** I'M GETTING TIED DOWN TO A LIFE OF NAGGING **_- and - _**WHO EVER SAID MARRIAGE WAS**__**A BLESSING IS TALKING OUT OF THEIR ASSES! WE THINK IT'S A CURSE!**_- Pinhead narrowed his eyes at a smug and triumphant looking Freddy.

"Frederick, you may find a party such as this to be enjoyable, but I find it to be in poor taste and not dignified in the slightest bit." Pinhead folded his arms and pouted.

"Oh lighten UP, Pinboy!" Freddy told the Cenobite, placing his arm around his shoulder. "Remember, you made a deal to come to this party if I were to teach you how to..."

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and payed immediate attention to Freddy, wondering what he was going to reveal. So this was part of a deal? Well, it must be something Freddy was highly embarrassed about, as the dream demon looked as if he realized what he was about to say and that everyone was in ear shot, and abruptly changed the subject.

"...uh...something... BUT you're here now, and you are gonna enjoy yourself Goddamn it!" Freddy cleared his throat and clapped Pinhead on the shoulder, seeing how the pinned demon looked terribly nervous. "Relax, Pinny. This is your night, you should enjoy it. Kirsty I'm sure is having a nice time at her bachelorette party..."

"WHAT! ?" Pinhead exclaimed. "KIRSTY IS HAVING ONE TOO! ?"

Freddy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Calm down Pinhead, geez. It's probably something girly and all that crap. She and the girls are probably all tittering evilly about us all. Bitches!"

Chucky was heard to snigger. "Yeah, either that - or she's smothering chocolate sauce all over some nancy boy stripper in a tight thong and is now taking to licking it off their...!"

Pinhead had heard enough. "THAT'S IT! I AM LEAVING! I CAN'T ALLOW MY WIFE TO SHAME HERSELF IN SUCH A MANNER!"

Freddy grabbed him from the back of his shirt collar and pulled him back before the enraged cenobite coud make a run for it. "WHOA WHOA WHOA there!" Freddy sniggered. "Listen, I wouldn't worry about all that! These things never mean a thing anyway..."

"That's not the point, Krueger. The point is, my wife - the mother of my son - is making a complete fool of herself with Leviathan knows what!"

"Pinny! Calm down, ok? The girls are probably doing what I said they're probably doing - cackling like witches around a rather large table, chugging back vodka shots and discussing the size of our feet, and sleeping habits! Chucky is most likely talking outa his ass like he usually does."

Chucky barged up behind Freddy. "Hey, fucker! I never talk out of my ass!"

Freddy snickered. "Yes you do. You're doing it now!"

Freddy laughed at his own joke while Chucky flung himself at him. "WHY YOU...!"

The two got into a big argument before Pinhead decides to split them up. "Charles! Frederick! Enough of this! You're making me more nervous with your childish spats!" He shuddered before muttering, "Leviathan only knows what you have planned for me!"

Freddy smiled and tapped the side of his nose, winking. "Ah, don't worry, Pinny boy. You'll soon find yourself at home when the girls arrive."

Pinhead's jaw dropped and his face darkened. "Girls? What girls?"

Freddy grinned inanely. "Oh you know..."

Pinhead scowled. "No I DON'T know, Frederick! Please be more specific."

Freddy sighed. "In just a few moments time, the place is gonna be jumping, and we are all gonna be blessed with the images of female flesh!"

Pinhead's eyes widened. "Flesh?"

Freddy nodded and yet again curled his arm around Pinhead. "Yep, in no time at all Pinny, we are gonna be surrounded by chicks and boobs, tits and asses, titties, ta-tas, casabas, bazonngas!" He took a moment to drown in the mental image of naked female flesh. "And it's going to be up in our freakin faces!"

"Oooh, BABY!" Chucky almost drooled. "I SO can't wait for this!" The doll began to jump up and down excitedly. "When are they coming, Fred? I am so freakin excited!"

Freddy sighed and looked to his watch. "Any minute now."

While Freddy, Chucky and the rest of the boys eagerly awaited the arrival of...whoever these girls were... Pinhead found himself shuddering with fear, and he took to undoing the first button of his shirt and loosening his tie with a slight yank. Really, how in the world did a cultured demon such as himself find himself in the company of such sexist, perverted, low IQed riff raff?

"Frederick..." Pinhead managed to murmur through the nerves of imagining what was going to happen to him. "...it must go down on record that I am COMPLETELY one hundred per cent against what you have planned tonight. I think your attitude concerning women is appalling, they are not simple pleasure making toys that you can use and discard whenever you feel like it!"

Freddy laughed. "Yeah, well - Mr Equal Rights - you'll be changing your tune the minute they arrive."

"WHAT? Oh no I won't!"

"Oh yes...YOU WILL!"

Pinhead had had enough for one night. "I'm going. Goodbye!" He said, spinning on his heel and aiming for the exit. "I don't need YOU to teach me how to-" But something was stood in the way - to the exit, halting his frantic escape mission and from allowing him to finish what he was saying. "Oh my Leviathan!" He managed to squeak, his eyes completely fixed to the sight before him.

There, stood before the boys, were a group of beach blonde women - all of them with huge busoms and ample cleavages. They seemed to be all dressed up in mock army, police, nurse, maid uniforms and some had whips and chains and all kinds of kinky crap.

Pinhead gulped, for these were dominatrixes!

The obvious leader of the hoard, a tall blonde haired beauty with pouting lips and tight mock army uniform, strove forward. "Well..." She spoke up, eyeing each man in the room. Her voice was loud and demanding, and filled with domination. "...which one of you lucky boys is Pin-" She stopped when she noticed a man with pins adorning his face slowly turning himself around and trying to tip toe away, but Freddy and Doc Frasier managed to stop him by grabbing each either side of him and lifted him up and dragging him back. His legs kicked about as they brought him back.

"What's up, Pinny boy?" Freddy giggled. "I thought you of all people would love this kinky S&M crap!"

Oh he did, once upon a time. But now, well - he had changed somewhat since being married. He didn't get quite such a kick out of it. Not like he did with Kirsty.

The kinky army dominatrix made her way toward a restrained and whimpering Pinhead, eyeing him up and down. "Hmmm, well I guess I won't be asking if you're really Pinhead."

The Cenobite gulped. "Uh, no ma'am." He whimpered.

The girl giggled. "Freddy's told me all about you, you know." She purred, placing a finger to his cheek and drawing it across.

"Uh, he has?" Pinhead gasped.

She nodded. "Oh yes, he tells me you're heavily into chains and S&M. And boy, have I got a treat for you!"

Pinhead gulped. "Erm, I don't think that..."

"Pinhead, shut up and let the girls take good care of you!" Freddy told him, pushing him directly into the path of the hoard of women - and into their grasps.

He stumbled to his knees, and that's when he realized that they had all took to surrounding him. Looking up, Pinhead gulped hard when he noticed the pure look of vivatiousness and over powering sexual dominance etched across each girl's face. Suddenly, the army dominatrix got up really close to him, in front of the other girls. She was so close in fact his nose was pressing against her crotch.

The poor guy didn't even have time for his brain to register what was happening, for he was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and yanked up to the standing position.

"ON YOUR FEET SOLDIER!" The army dominatrix barked at him, the order somehow making him feel awfully aroused.

Pinhead did as he was asked and stood before the hoard of scantily clad women. He gulped hard when the kinky army girl cracked her whip. One of the girls behind him following her example and cracking her whip against Pinhead's backside. He didn't know where to look. Especially when all the girls closed in and began to caress and rub their hands all over him.

The army girl, who had identified herself as Sargeant Whiplash, barked more kinky sounding orders to Pinhead before grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing him down into a nearby chair. "YOU, SOLDIER, ARE AN ABSOLUTE DISGRACE!" She continued to bark sexilly whilst circling him, cracking her whip as she went. Stopping suddenly and swinging her leg over him, straddling him in his chair, Sargeant Whiplish ran her hands over his clothes. "THIS IS NOT THE STRICT DRESS CODE!"

Pinhead gulped and looked to the many hands that were caressing him, and the way in which Sargeant Whiplash was ever so close to his nether regions. "Uh..uh...what...do you...mean, dress...code?" He whimpered.

Sargeant Whiplash got up in his face. "I MEAN, WHAT YOU ARE WEARING IS NOT EXCEPTABLE!" Then she turned to the other girls and slightly nodded. "THIS IS..."

Pinhead looked to Freddy, Chucky and co for some kind of saving grace, but they were too infralled in getting off on this kinky scene to want to save Pinhead from the inevitable. A couple of the girls suddenly began to tear at his clothes, before he could even yell for help. One undid his tie while another ripped open his shirt without undoing the buttons - sending them flying all over the floor. One girl undid his trousers and pulled them off. Then they got scissors and began to cut into the white T shirt he had been wearing underneath his destroyed shirt, slicing it off his torso.

"AAAHHHHH!" Pinhead screamed. "NO, YOU CAN'T...YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Oh but you find that I can!" Sargeant Whiplash purred, tearing the last remnants of his T shirt away and tossing the shredded rags across the room with the rest of his discarded clothes. He was now only clad in a pair of boxers which had lovehearts and lipstick kiss marks on them.

The gang all laughed and began pointing at his unusual undergarment. "Heh, nice undies, Pinny!" Freddy snickered.

"Yeah, kinky or what!" Chucky snickered along with Freddy.

Pinhead glared at the two, the best way that he could despite all the women grinding into him and caressing him. "SHUT UP, THE PAIR OF YOU!" He snarled. "IF YOU MUST KNOW - AHH - ER - KIRSTY MADE ME WEAR THEM, OK! AHH!"

This made the gang laugh harder. Oh why was this happening to him?

The Cenobite was in complete and utter turmoil. He never asked for this, he never wanted it. It was tacky, but for some reason - it was giving him some kind of pleasure. Maybe it was because of the dominance Sargeant Whiplash was bestowing on him. He would never know. He just had to hope and pray that this would be all over with soon.

But then...

"Pin - head...?" Purred one of the girls, the one dressed as a maid - giving him a slight tickling with the feather duster. "...is it HOT in here, or is it just ME?"

Pinhead's eyebrow furrowed, while Chucky and Freddy continued to gawk and drool. "Oh, it's definately HER that's hot!" Chucky pervilly pointed out.

"Hell yeah." Freddy agreed.

"I don't get it!" Elliot stated.

"That's because you're as niave as Pinhead!" Doc Frasier pointed out.

While the guys discussed the situation between themselves, Pinhead gulped again and looked to the maid in confusion. "Uh uh... I w-w-wouldn't k-k-know, young lady." He whimpered.

The girl didn't say another thing. Instead, she simply ripped open her tight top and revealed her enormous naked breasts to him. His eyes almost popped out of his head, especially when she grabbed his face and pushed it deeply into her cleavage.

"You bad, BAAAAD boy!" She cooed kinkily.

He muffedly tried to protest, but it was no good. The kinky girls were all going to town on him. Giving him lapdances and shoving naked private body parts in his face. Whipping him. He couldn't take much more of this. It was driving him insane.

"Pin-head?" One of the other girls asked, licking his ear and wrapping chains around his neck. "Would you like to take a ride in my fanny?"

Pinhead looked to her quizzledly. "Um, is that a car?"

Freddy and Chucky slapped their foreheads. "Oh brother!" They sighed.

"Pin-head?" Sargeant Whiplash purred, positioning her spiked heeled foot on his crotch, making him squeak inwardly. "Would you like to spank my ass?"

Pinhead's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said, would you like to SPANK MY ASS!" She growled kinkily again, turning round and pointing her bare backside at him, showing the back of her thong in the crack.

"Erm, no thank you." He trembled, trying to avert his gaze.

This only served to push her ass in even further to his face. "Spank my ass!" She quietly demanded.

Pinhead again politely declined. "Um, I don't think that I should..."

"GODDAMMIT BOY, SPANK MY ASS NOW!"

Pinhead had no choice but to reach up with his hand and slap at her backside. At first gently, and watching as her cheeks wobbled a bit.

_Oh Leviathan..._

"Harder!" She demanded.

Pinhead turned up the slapping a tad, hitting her a little more harder, but it still wasn't enough.

"Harder! HARDER!"

Before he knew what was happening, Pinhead was fiercly smacking the ass of some dominatrix with passion, and she was moaning with pleasure. "Ooooh that's it! That's a goood boy! Oh Pinhead that's some good spanking!"

This kinky form of torture carried on for some time, until Sargeant Whiplash pulled out some bondage tape from her bag and pulled out a strip. "Let's tie him up, girls!"

Pinhead's eyes widen. "WHAT! ? NO!"

"OH YES!" They all chorused at the same time. "And there's no point in trying to fight us, or to try and escape this, for it is Cenobite proof tape! You won't be able to break loose of this! Ha ha ha!"

Pinhead began to cry, really, when the bondage tape was being wrapped around his body - tying him to the chair. The girls were right, he could not break his way through. It was Cenobite proof.

They even blind folded the poor guy, and gagged him with Freddy's dirty socks (eew what torture!) - and he was now vulnerable against any attack. He was incredibly cold and scared now.

"MMMFFFMMFFFM MMFFMMFFMFMFMF!" Pinhead mumbled under his gag, thrashing about in his chair. He could feel all the hands and smooth caresses to his legs and arms still. But he was completely unaware of what was going on around him.

While some women continued to play with him, most of them dispersed and began to mingle with the other men of the group and left him to it tied up by himself. They began doing erotic dances and all kinds of kinky shit. The likes of Freddy and Chucky had no qualms in smacking their asses and allowing them to press their faces into their cleavages. Elliot and Doc were both mesmerised by the many curves and succulent flesh of the girls. But Jason and Michael were so very painfully shy around them and tried to hide.

Candyman, Djinn, Pennywise, Leprechaun and Ghostface were, along with Elliot and Doc, enjoying the show, but hollaring and cheering.

However, as the hours pass, it grew more boring and old. And they gang were getting fed up. Especially when the girls began to talk like normal human beings, and not act like fuck toys.

Freddy was sat slumped on the sofa with Sargeant Whiplash, having no choice but to listen to her droning on about Shakespeare, the state of the countries finances, public transport and the metric system. She was blissful ignorant as she droned on, of Freddy taking a hold of two cushions and placing them to the sides of his head, muffling the sound.

On the opposite side of the room, Chucky had tried hitting on one of the girls, to her disgust.

"Hey toots..." Chucky panted. "...how 'bout you give the Chuckster some of that sweet ass and sweet sweet titties!" He began wriggling his plastic eyebrows at her.

She looked Chucky up and down, disgusted. "Ewww NO! You're a fuckin midget man!" She gagged.

Chucky was not deterred. "No I am not. I am a man, in a doll's body!" He took a breath. "I have needs and feelings too." He wriggled his eyebrows seductively at her again.

She hummed, looking him up and down before smirking and saying; "Hmm, you're right, and I think I have just the right woman for you...if you know what I mean."

While she winked seductively, Chucky began to tremble with the excitement. "Oooh ooh! Baby! I can hardly keep my excitement down! Please, introduce me why don't ya!"

While Chucky drooled and got excited, the girl turned and walked toward the couch, grabbing a hold of something quick - then took no time to throw it in the doll's face. "Chucky, I would like for you to meet your perfect woman."

Chucky pulled it away, revealing it to be a blow up sex doll. He grizzled and pouted.

"This is Ima Blowup." Then the girl ran off tittering to herself, leaving a highly bemused Chucky behind with his 'perfect woman'!

Chucky shook his head before tossing the sex toy to the side. "Why is it..." He contemplated, looking over to the still very much semi naked and bound Pinhead. "...that freakin Superstud Pinny boy over there has all the fun?"

Freddy shrugged. "Beats me! It's probably the aftershave he wears or something!"

"FREDDY!" Sargeant Whiplash called out. "We are leaving now. Our work here is done."

Chucky stamped his feet at the news. "Aw MAN! No fair! Please stay a little longer! The night is still young!"

Sargeant Whiplash shook her head. "Oh no! I'm sorry. No can do. I got other bachelor parties to go to. So cough up, Freddy! Where's my money?"

Freddy grumbled as he dug into his pockets and pulled out a wad of money, slamming it into her waiting hand. "Ere! Freakin daylight robbery!"

Sargeant Whiplash smiled and stuffed the load down her cleavage. "Why thank you, Frederick. Until next time one of your friends gets married..."

"I hope not!" Freddy grumbled under his breath.

All the dominatrixs formed together and made their way toward the exit, taking the time to kiss Pinhead on the cheek before they left, and one of them snatching back a blow up doll that Elliot and Doc had stuffed between them as they did the konga. Erm, they were drunk.

"Aww!" Doc moaned.

"I was having fun there." Elliot said.

Several of the other girls snatched the other dolls that were littered through the room, a couple of them seemingly in a deep 'conversation' with Jason and Michael. Leprechaun, Candyman, Djjinn, Pennywise and Ghostface were dancing with the rest. Though one got punctured and deflated when Candyman's hook snagged it.

But as the girls finally left, one of the dolls had been misplaced and forgotten. It lay beside the sofa, and when Freddy saw it, an insane idea popped into his head. If idea lightbulbs like in cartoons were possible, then Freddy would have gotten one.

"Hmmm, I got an idea." Freddy said to Chucky.

"Oooh, what's that?" Chucky asked excitedly.

Freddy pointed toward the blow up doll. "I think she and Pinny boy should take a little trip together."

"How?" Chucky inquired, leading Freddy to whisper his evil plan in the doll's ear.

His face lit up when it had been explained to him. "Oooh, that's a great idea! I'm down with that!" Chucky squealed, jumping up and down.

"Good. Now, let's get them to the docks before they miss their boat." Freddy cackled evily, taking the blow up doll in his arms while the others grabbed a hold of the chair with Pinhead still tied to it.

The Cenobite, still unaware of the world around him, thrashed about and moaned into his gag as the gang carried him out of the door, handcuffing him to the blow up doll and painting a 'P' sign on his chest with some spray paint. P for Pinhead.

But what were they going to do to him? And where were they taking him?

Leviathan only knew...

~ To Be Continued ~


	49. Bride & Gloom Part 1

_**NOTE - This chapter was wrote and uploaded originally on the 14th Febuary 2011**_

* * *

Chapter Forty Nine - Bride & Gloom Part 1

It was time. The day of Kirsty and Pinhead's wedding extravaganza-cum-marriage renewal had arrived. Well, more like thrust upon them, and boy was everyone feeling their way with it, to say the least.

The bride and groom for one especially were. Particulary when certain others - and those certain others being of Freddy and Chucky - could not help but screw up everything they came into contact with.

Either they were just destined to ruin the rest of Kirsty and Pinhead's life, or they just simply could not help but screw things over. Nothing was particulary decided on that, but at least they weren't participants of the wedding. No, Pinhead and Kirsty were smart there. Pinhead shuddered to think what kind of best man speech Freddy would have given, since the one he gave for Elliot's was...well...degrading and not in the best possible taste.

And Freddy especially was already skating on thin ice as it were with both Kirsty and Pinhead, ever since the bachelor party incident. After what had happened to poor Pinhead when Freddy had promised him faithfully he wouldn't do anything stupid. And he did, he simply couldn't help it - and boy was that a time the couple would rather forget. All that gunge, guck and crap Pinhead had been covered in following his return to the club...man did he go through such an excrutiatingly painful shower! But...uhh... let's not go down that path.

Right now, they had a wedding renewal to to get through. Would they be able to get through the day without fail?

Well, so far - with a determined Tiffany in charge of the arrangements, things were going to plan. The flower arrangements had arrived, the wedding cake was on its way, so were the party performers. The photographer...uh...well, he had arrived too, but somehow he got on the wrong side of Chucky and Freddy, and well...let's leave it at that.

They were stuck for a photographer. But not to fear...Pinhead to the rescue, with his trusty, if annoying subordinate Camerahead. He was not only going to film the ceremony and reception, but he was going to take pictures too. And they had to be perfect... or else!

The moment Camerahead glided into the room, taking in all the fancy decoration for his boss' wedding, Freddy strolled in not long after. Both of them eyed the other like two highly territorial tomcats.

"Frederick." Camerahead grunted in aknowledgment.

"Camerahead." Freddy did the same.

Ah, still the same old bad blood between them - ever since the whole Joey and Elliot wedding video. Well, Camerahead wouldn't stop following Freddy around and sticking his camera in his face, and Freddy had damaged it when he decided to stamp all over it.

Nuff said!

Sensing the building tension between the two, the wedding planner Tiffany grabbed Camerahead by the arm and dragged him away before any blood could be spilt. "Okaaaay, that's enough macho tough guy dominance for one day." Tiffany said. "We have a wedding to get under way, and it's got to be perfect. So...you..." She poked a finger in Camerahead's chest. "...you're the one who's to be filming this epic, Speilberg?"

"Yes, ma'am." Camerahead confirmed, zooming his lense down Tiffany's cleavage. "And boy it WILL be an epic." He started to drool. "THAT'S a wrap! Indeed it is!"

Tiffany narrowed her eyes at him, then realized what he was doing. She slapped him across the head. "Listen, buddy, if you don't quit being a perv then it's gonna be YOUR head that's a wrap - right around a freakin lamppost! Do I make myself clear?"

Camerahead swallowed hard. Then lowered his head in shame. "Y-y-yes. Sorry ma'am."

Tiffany grinned. "Good. Now, as I was saying, you are to be filming this ceremony - and you are going to be a fly-on-the-wall. I don't want to see you, smell you, hear you, touch you..."

"Got it." Camerahead nodded. "Not seen, not heard." He suddenly rised his hand and clenched it into a fist. "Ring that bell?"

Tiffany gawked at him and at his fist bemusedly. "No."

* * *

Elsewhere, an incredibly nervous bride and groom were in their respective changing rooms, readying themselves for their big day. Pinhead was in his room along with his best man, pacing up and down with a piece of paper in his hand. Written on the paper was his vows he was to say to Kirsty, and for some bizarre reason he kept saying it wrong.

Elliot stood beside him - along with his baby son William cradled within his arms sleeping soundly. The former WW1 veteran was trying his hardest not to burst into laughter as he watched the Cenobite pace, clad only in a white vest and boxers. He was not in his wedding attire yet.

"Kirsty..." He read the words in a quivery girly voice. "I...I have always loved you and will always love you...and...DAMMIT!" He pounded his fist against the wall in frustration. "I'm never going to get it right!"

Elliot sighed with a smirk on his face. "Very nice. She'll appreciate that." He teased. "And I thought YOU were meant to be a smooth talker."

Elliot continued to snicker whilst his demonic double turned his head slowly around and narrowed his eyes at him. "BE SILENT, SPENCER!" The cenobite sneered. "Just because you're one half of myself and my best man, doesn't mean to say I wouldn't feel bad about killing you!"

"Charming!" Elliot sniggered. "And here am I trying to help you."

Pinhead glared at him. "You are finding this amusing aren't you?"

Elliot shrugged and continued to smirk. "Well, maybe just a little. It's quite an adorable scene."

Pinhead sighed heavily. "Well I'm glad to amuse you then." He said before he went on with his vow. "Kirsty...I...I...have loved... uhhh...I have always loved...I have...DAMMIT!" He screwed the paper up in his hands and tossed it to the floor in a temper tantrum. Then he went over to sit on his chair and sulk.

Elliot couldn't stand by any longer and allow for his demon half to make a complete ass of himself. As amusing as it was to see right now. Placing little William in the baby carrier, Elliot made his way over to Pinhead and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Now look, chap..." Elliot said. "...you need to relax yourself. You're terribly stiff and tensed up. I happen to know some great relaxing tips. So here, stand up straight..."

Pinhead's eyebrow furrowed. "What?"

Elliot huffed outwardly. "DO YOU WANT TO MARRY KIRSTY WITHOUT MAKING A COMPLETE IDIOT OF YOURSELF?" He shouted.

"Uh...yes."

"Well then, do as I say then, chap. Straighten up." He barked.

Pinhead rolled his eyes before following out the command. Honestly, why was he allowing his feeble human self to boss him around?

Elliot grinned. "Good. Now, take a deep breath..."

"Uh, Elliot... what does this accomplish...?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Oh very WELL!" Pinhead took a deep breath.

"Now, just...exhale..." Elliot said in a soothing voice.

Pinhead let his deep breath go, and he had to admit, this relaxing technique was working like a charm.

"Very good. Now, relax all those tense muscles. Just let it go."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

Elliot grinned. "Why, don't you remember? I used to do this in the trenches. Such a terrible time, I needed complete relaxation - especially if my men were going to kick ass. Surely you must remember. We're one and same."

Pinhead sighed. "I made a point in forgetting, especially since falling in love with Kirsty."

Elliot nodded. "Ah, ok."

A brief pause. All was silent while Pinhead uncrumpled the piece of paper with his vows written on it. But then, his face contorted in worry again. "Er, Elliot..."

"Yes? Oh don't tell me, you need me to hold your hand when you are marrying Kirsty?" Elliot joked, making Pinhead glare coldly to him.

"No NO!" Pinhead yelled, before realizing it was loud enough for people to hear outside so he decided to tone it down. "No. Not at all. It's just...well, I am nervous of...being up there, everyone watching. Just the thought of it."

Elliot's face melted and he found himself awwing at his pinned faced half. "Really? You got stage fright?"

Pinhead's eyes narrowed. "I guess so."

"Well that's normal, dear boy." Elliot said. "Everyone has pre wedding jitters especially over the whole idea of being up there in front of possibly hundreds of people..."

"Oh dear Leviathan!" Pinhead went all faint. "I can't do this...I think...I think I'm going to...eject the contents of my stomach!"

Elliot suddenly paled. "Ooh, please not from the lower end..." he groaned, while Pinhead covered his mouth and made gagging noises.

Elliot felt relieved by that, but watched on in total bemusement as Pinhead, the very much feared Prince of Pain, Bringer of Pain and pleasure, Master of Torture, Leviathan's Favoured son...ran off to the john to puke.

Throwing his hands into the air and thinking of how bad he really didn't need this right now, Elliot chased after his demonic double and followed him into the little boy's room. The groom's changing room was now empty, but it wouldn't stay that way for long when Angelique suddenly breezed in.

Oh yeah, she couldn't help but want to cause mayhem by trying to seduce Pinhead...even on his big day! On a day when he was marrying another. What else was the demon Princess good at?

Looking around the room, Angelique bent over and picked up Pinhead's shirt, feeling it and bringing it to her face. She took to inhaling its fragrance deeply. "Oooh, vanilla! His smell! I love his smell!" She cooed, feeling the material against her face. "Ooh, it's still warm. He can't be far away!"

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, Angelique noticed Pinhead's wedding outfit hanging up on a hanger on the door, and then skipped over to it, taking a hold of it in her hands, caressing the material.

"Oh Xipe, how very handsome you will be! Such a pity I am not your bride!" She said crestfallingly, before taking the suit off the door, hugging it close to her chest - and then beginning to waltz around with it in her arms. All dreamily too!

She was too far loved up and gone in her wild daydreams of her and Pinhead...uh...doing stuff...that she didn't realize that the occupants of that room had returned.

"Ehem!"

Angelique came back to Earth with a painful thump, and her rather sexy daydreams of her and Pinhead feeding each other strawberries and licking cream off...never mind. Let's just say they vanish. Whirling around, Angelique saw Elliot and Pinhead stood gawking to her. With their arms crossed. And they don't look amused.

"Princess? What are you doing in here? And what in Leviathan's name are you doing with my wedding suit? !" Pinhead demanded.

Angelique grinned inanely, rather like a child who had been caught red handed raiding the biscuit tin. "Uhhhh, well...nothing much. I'm just...lost..." She said earnestly.

Elliot and Pinhead stared to her, both of them completely unconvinced - with half lidded eyes, tapping their feet and arms crossed. "Yes, indeed. Lost. That makes sense." Elliot said. "And you're asking Pinhead's suit for directions whilst giving in to your inner Ginger Rogers?" He added sarcastically, to which Pinhead couldn't help but snigger over.

Angelique blushed slightly and silently cursed Elliot before placing the suit back on the door. But then, a seductive look came over her face as she turned to face Pinhead- and lust glittered in her eyes, making Pinhead cease in his sniggering and to subconsciously take a step back.

"Oh...no..." He groaned as Angelique began advancing on him.

"Come now Xipe. Are you really sure this is what you want?" She purred as she brushed a hand down his chest. "Are you sure I cannot...tempt you into reconsidering and coming with me? To be a family with me and our daughter? We could be good together."

Pinhead gulped. "I am quite sure Angelique. Very sure. One hundred per cent sure." He tried to make his escape but Angelique pushed him back.

"Oh really, Xipe. Honestly, do you really want to spend the rest of your life with that nagging..."

"OKAAAAAY! That's enough from YOU for one day!" Elliot suddenly piped up, grabbing Angelique by the arm and practically thrusting her out of the door. "So, yes, see you at the ceremony, hope you find your way now...thanks for visiting, bye bye!"

Elliot closed the door over quickly, ignoring Angelique's protestions. "Phew, that was close."

Pinhead stood to the spot, speechless. "Elliot, you...you saved me from Angelique."

Elliot shrugged. "Yes, I guess I did. And I sort of promised Kirsty that I would make sure that those harpies didn't come by and try to seduce you."

"Oh...I see." Pinhead was still speechless, and for a brief moment unaware of how very close to Elliot he was and the fact he was holding his hand. Then it was a quiet realization. The two suddenly backed away from one another and cursed themselves for going soft on the other.

"Ehem, so Elliot..." Pinhead said, changing the subject all together. "...there's still the matter of my being up in front of hundreds of people at the ceremony..."

"Oh come now, chap. There won't be hundreds of people..."

"But there'll still be people...and loads of them! And they're all be looking at me!" Pinhead shot back. "What do I do!"

A soft smile formed on Elliot's face again as Pinhead shook him. "Um, Pinhead...number one, all eyes will be on Kirsty because she's the bride, and number TWO - you're panicking again."

"I AM NOT PANICKING, XIPE TOTEC DOES NOT PANIC! I AM..."

Elliot smirked. Pinhead had proved his point for him.

The Cenobite smiled sheepishly. "...I am panicking."

Elliot giggled slightly. "Very astute."

Pinhead glared at the man before him. "Yes, quite. So, how does one deal with so called _'wedding day jitters'_? How would I feel at ease in a room full of people watching me?"

Elliot took a breath but was beaten to the punch by a new voice coming from outside of the door. An annoying familiar voice. "Well, Pinny, what I would usually do is picture every last sucker in the room in just their underwear. Works like a freakin charm."

Pinhead and Elliot whirled around only to see Freddy stood in the doorway, along with Chucky who was nodding enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah, baby. Picture them starkers. Then you won't feel so nervous compared to the way you are picturing a load of people in the nuddy."

Pinhead glared at the two. "Charles! Frederick! What are you doing in my room? Aren't you supposed to be readying yourselves? I don't have time for your childish observations! I am to be renewing my vows in..." Pinhead takes a look at his watch and panic filled his countenance. "...LESS THAN AN HOUR! OH MY LEVIATHAN! I'M NOT GOING TO BE READY ON TIME!"

While Pinhead unwrapped his wedding attire, and threw on his pants, Elliot pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Chap, calm down. Everything's going to be fine. Remember what I said about deep breaths?"

While Pinhead struggled to tuck in his shirt and fasten his belt, Freddy sighed and took out a brown paper bag from his pocket. Turning to Chucky, he winked and said; "I always keep them handy, just in case." before handing it to Pinhead. "Here ya go, kid. Knock yourself out."

Pinhead regarded the paper bag which had been thrust into his grasp warily. "Um, Frederick, I appreciate the gesture, but...what is the meaning of this?"

Freddy face palmed. "It's to breathe in and out of, you idiot. What did you think it was for? It's what people do when they hyperventilate Go on, hold it to your mouth and breathe in and out."

Pinhead's eyebrows furrowed before he did as he was told. It was an odd sight to see. Pinhead using a brown paper grocery bag to breathe in and out with.

Before long, Freddy couldn't stifle his giggles and turned to Chucky again, holding his hand out. "Come on, munchkin. Pay up! You owe me fifty bucks. I won the bet that I could get Pinhead to breathe into a paper bag."

Chucky grumbled while digging into his pants pocket and slammed the cash into Freddy's waiting hand. Freddy counted the load before stuffing it into his pants while Pinhead stopped hyperventilating into the bag and glared at the two.

"WHAT? This was a bet?"

Freddy beamed. "Yep!"

Pinhead was not amused. "GET OUT! THE PAIR OF YOU!"

While Pinhead picked things up, like books and ornaments and lobbed them at Freddy and Chucky, the troublesome duo ran off laughing.

Once they had left, Pinhead sank into the chair and held his face in his hands. "This day is doomed, Elliot...DOOMED I TELL YOU! I'll never be able to give Kirsty the day she deserves. Oh why, Leviathan? WHY ME!"

"Um, Pinhead?" Elliot said meekly

"Yes?"

"You're panicking again."

"Oh sorry. My apologies." Then he picked up the paper bag and started hyperventilating into it again, and that was when the door was gently pushed open and a gentle knock was heard.

"Oh, who is this? Why is everyone all of a sudden coming into my room!" Pinhead yelled into the paper bag angrily.

"Hey Pinhead, it's only me." Said a familiar, loving voice. A voice which came from the woman he loved.

Kirsty. Stood there in the doorway, in her full bridal attire.

Pinhead's eyes widened and he hurridly scrunched up the paper bag and hid it behind his back. "Kirsty! Wow..." He noticed her wedding dress. A full flowing white gown. She looked like an angel. Pinhead had thought that, even though he was officially required to hate angels. But what the hell.

"Kirsty..." Pinhead got a hold of himself and tried to avert his gaze. "...what are you doing here? Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony?"

Kirsty giggled. "I don't believe in that crap. Besides, it's not really a proper wedding as such. Only a renewal of vows. I just..." She took a deep breath as Pinhead relented and turned to face her. "...I have a problem, no...a REALLY big problem and I need you bad. I need your _help _bad."

Pinhead nodded and looked to his intended with concern. "Why, what is wrong?"

Kirsty sighed. "Erm, Elliot, would you mind giving us a minute. Go and check how the preparations are going. If you wouldn't mind at all."

Elliot smiled and nodded, taking a hold of baby William and aiming for the exit. "Of course. No problem. I'll do that now."

And with that, Elliot left the room, closing it behind him and leaving the bride and groom all alone in the room. Kirsty, unseen by Pinhead, locked the door and took the key out of the lock.

"So, Kirsty, what is it you need my help with?" Pinhead asked, his voice full of innocence and helpfullness. His face dropped though, and his smile faded when Kirsty turned around. She looked to him with eyes filled with lust, eyes that look him up and down hungrily. Like she wanted to rip his clothes off. She licked her lips and fluttered her lashes at him.

"Kirsty? Why are you looking at me like that?" Pinhead dared to ask.

Kirsty responded by slowly advancing on him, in a sexual way - never taking her eyes off of his. Pinhead gulped and took a step back but she kept getting closer, so he kept on backing away from her.

"Uhhh, Kirsty?"

"Oooh, I wasn't lying when I said I needed your help. See, I have an itch - and I need YOU to scratch it, hmmm."

Pinhead found that he could no longer back away and ended up backing into the desk, where he then was forced to sit on as his ravished wife got closer.

"Uhhhh...I...uhhhh..." Pinhead couldn't string a coherent sentence together, especially as Kirsty was now so close and stood directly above him, looking down into his eyes as her hands settled on the tops of his legs and began caressing them. He tried his best to look into her eyes, but it was kinda hard since her cleavage was on eye level with him.

"K-K-Kirsty..." Pinhead managed to stutter. "...are you...trying to seduce me...less than one hour before we renew our vows?"

Kirsty nodded. "Hmmmm hmmmm."

Pinhead tried to get up but it was hopeless. Kirsty had pushed him down hard and buried her knee in his grotch.

"Kirsty...we can't...we mustn't. What if someone comes in?"

Kirsty produced the key and stuffed it down her cleavage. "That won't happen. It's just you and me, you sexy hunk."

Pinhead gulped as Kirsty began to undress him, starting with his shirt - making sure to unbutton slowly as it drove him mad. Then she moved further down south and made a start on his trousers. She was really taking her time at stripping him, though she was quietly seething because she couldn't rip them off. They were his wedding clothes. Well, maybe after the wedding.

"Kirsty, what has gotten into you?" Pinhead asked, high pitched I may add since Kirsty was playing around with his...you know. Suddenly, his face contorted in suspicion. "Kirsty, you're not...you're not pregnant are you?"

Kirsty gawked at him for a second, seemingly taking in her husband's question before she threw her head back and laughed heartily. "Why no, Pinny. I'm not pregnant. Why would you think I was pregnant?"

"Because the last time you were pregnant, you were...you were...well, you were to quote Charles and Frederick - horny for me." Pinhead explained.

Kirsty giggled lightly and took his face in her hands. "Oh no Pinny I am certainly not pregnant. Can't I get all horny for you in a normal situation? There's certainly no danger of another baby Pinny. Well, not that I know of. I could check if you want..."

"No, that's not necessary."

Kirsty smiled and ran her hands along his shoulders. "Hmm, so it looks as if I'm getting to you then, hmmmm?"

Pinhead put on his best innocent face. "No. Anyway, we really should be getting back to..."

But he was cut off by Kirsty planting a huge slobbery kiss on his lips, and sticking her tongue in, moaning and growling into his mouth. Then she pulled away, stifling the urge to laugh when she sees her red lipstick smeared across Pinhead's lips from where she passionately kissed him. His eyes were so perilously close from popping from the sockets. "Come on, Pinhead. Just a quickie. It won't take a minute. In and then out. Then we're all done. Come on..." Kirsty started rubbing herself against him to get him in the mood.

"But Kirsty...we have two weeks of our honeymoon for specified activities such as that."

Kirsty licked his ear to shut him up. She had no intentions of listening to him. "...We first had sex at a wedding, so why don't we do it at our own, hmmm? You know you want it."

The husky tone in her voice, the things she did to him and the way she was rubbing against him was beginning to drive Pinhead insane, and he could no longer stand it. And he knew he couldn't get out of this especially when she felt the hardness poking her from his crotch area.

Oh yeah, she had gotten to him.

And so, before long, the bride and groom were doing it aggressively against the desk, Kirsty still in her wedding dress while they went for it - and completely unaware of the fact that they were being watched...and filmed.

By Camerahead...who was hanging outside of the window!

"Hee hee, it would be something to show the Grandchildren." He said cheekily to himself.

Well, it certainly brought a whole new meaning to the phrase_ 'fly on the wall...'_

* * *

Elsewhere, the preparations for the party were going well. Considering. Well, Tiffany made double sure the idiots that were Freddy Krueger and Chucky Ray were kept well away from the flowers, the cake (which had just arrived and was the most beautiful towering wedding cake ever and even had a little miniture replicas of Kirsty and Pinhead on top), the seating arrangements, the reception area, and not to mention the party area - ESPECIALLY the party area. After what had happened at Elliot and Joey's wedding with the punch.

The laxitives. Oh dear lord the laxitives that made everyone rush to the loo and let...well, enough of that.

The party area was being patroled by the maid of honour, Joey, who took no crap from anyone, and paced up and down with a shot gun in her hands. Her eyes on the lookout for a burnt man who resembled jerky, and a little plastic midget doll with anger issues.

Buuuuut...even the best guards have to pee, and Joey could no longer hold it in, so she hurridly made her way to the little girls' room. Leaving the area free for Chucky to invade - bottle of pills in hand ready, and snickering evilly to himself.

Just as he had climbed up onto the chair and was about to pour the whole lot into the punch bowl again, another hand grasping a pill bottle met Chucky's.

"Dammit!" Chucky grumbled, looking up to see who the competition was.

"PJ!" Chucky exclaimed, surprised to see the hellraiser son of Pinhead and Kirsty stood there. "What the HELL are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be ushering?"

PJ grinned and shrugged. "Maybe. But I wanted a little fun first. What are you pouring into the punch, Uncle Chucky?"

Chucky grinned. "Laxitives! Always a laugh. Hehe. I did it at Elliot and Joey's wedding before you were born. Heh, you should have seen the chaos."

PJ looked quizzedly at Chucky. "What's a laxitive?"

Chucky smirked. "Oh, well...kid, it makes you...go."

Confusion was still evident on the youngster's grid patterned face. "Go?"

Chucky sighed. "Yes, you know...it makes you...it helps you to..."

"Yes?"

Chucky tried his best not to describe _'going to the toilet to have a number two' _as a cursory in front of PJ, to which he hated. But Kirsty had threatened to throw him into a room full of Barbie obsessed girls if he ever used a swear word in front of her precious baby boy again. It was quite annoying since her_ 'precious little baby boy' _wasn't such the angel she thought him as. I mean, what was he doing now?

"Well..." Chucky continued, clearing his throat. "...they make you go to the toilet...for a shi...ah, I mean...poop. If you can't, you know?"

PJ stared at him for a while before bursting into laughter and pointing at him. "Haha, Uncle Chucky said poop!"

Chucky glared at him. "Why you little...!" The doll lunged for the boy, but managed to stop himself. Thinking of what torture a bunch of Barbie fangirls could do to him helped him to see sense.

"Yeah, well. What exactly are YOU putting into the punch, kid?"

PJ held up the bottle of pills in his hand, reading what was written across it. He shrugged before saying, "Contra-cept-ives...I think it's what is said. I took them from my mommy's room. I got some other stuff as well..." PJ produced another bottle from his pocket and looked to that. "...but I don't think they're pills. On this bottle it says - wow that's a big word..."

"Gimme that!" Chucky snatched the bottle and read what was written across it. His eyes widened. "Aphrodisiac oils?" he read aloud. Then he looked to PJ. "Did you happen to get this from your mommy's room too, kid?"

PJ nodded happily, while Chucky snickered to himself. "Well, now we know why Kirsty is so goddamned horny..."

"What?"

Chucky remembered where he was, and who he was with and handed the bottle back to PJ. "Ohh, nothing. Nothing at all." He said hurriedly. "Sooo, we have pills that make you go to the toilet, pills that stop you from having babies, and oils that make you horn..."

Chucky looked up and saw PJ looking to him curiously. "...uh...I mean...LOVE everyone. Yes. Love everyone. Hehe. Hmmm. These are all very tempting indeed, kid. Very tempting. I am torn between which to pour into the punch. I mean, they all seem like a good laugh."

PJ stroked his chin. Something which made him look like his father when he did. "Hmmm, well...what about all three then?" He suggested.

Chucky's eyes widened and he had the sudden urge to leap up and kiss PJ...but he didn't. I mean, that would be just plain weird. "PUT THEM ALL IN THE PUNCH! PJ! YOU ARE A FREAKIN GENIUS, KID! You should be my apprentice, you got style! I'd teach you all there is to know about pulling pranks and..."

"Nuh uh, Uncle Chucky! When I grow up, I want to be my daddy! I want to be a Cenobite and torture the damned!" PJ cut in, swelling with pride.

Chucky was hurt by that. He thought he was bonding with Pinhead's kid. He needed an apprentice, and thought PJ was the right one. Well, obviously Glen wasn't going to follow in his footsteps. He still had Charlie, but he was still just a baby, and who was to say that he wouldn't grow up to be any less wussier than Glen?

"Ok, whatever." Chucky said. "Let's just...pour all this in the punch before that crazy bitch Joey comes back." Ooops, he forgotten himself there, and swore. Oh well, he was too engrossed in wanting to pour the whole lot into the punch to keep a track of what he was saying.

Just as he and the boy were near enough tipping the whole lot into the bowl, there was the sound of a shot gun being cocked, and a throat clearing sound.

Both PJ and Chucky turn simultaneously and see a very mad faced Joey staring back at them, with her shot gun pointed directly at them. "PJ, stick your fingers in your ears, honey?"

PJ blinked his eyes innocently. "Why, crazy bitch?" He asked, making Joey's eyes widen at once, before they turned and settled on Chucky and narrowed suspiciously.

"Weeell, looks like you'll be going for a vacation to Viva la Barbie!" Joey told Chucky sarcastically. "I take it YOU taught him that word."

Chucky smiled sheepishly. "Well, it might and I say might have slipped out. Heh."

An unamused Joey turned to face PJ again. "PJ, stick your fingers in your ears. Or I'll tell mommy you're being naughty."

PJ rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Sticking his fingers in his ears, he was completely deaf to what his Aunt Joey was saying to Uncle Chucky. Well, more like yelling. He could tell she was yelling, when all he could see was her face which was contorted in a rage and the way her mouth was moving.

"...SO YOU'D BETTER HAUL ASS NOW!" Was the last of what Joey had yelled at Chucky, and he grumbled something insulting about her under his breath as he stomped away, oh but not before handing over the bottle of laxitives, and the bottles PJ had too.

When Chucky was gone, Joey lowered the gun, and bent to PJ's level. "Honey, you know you can't do things like this. This is your parents' wedding. Did you really want to upset your mommy, especially on the most important day of her life?"

PJ shook his head. "No." He said.

Joey smiled. "Well, you would have upset her if you'd have poured...this stuff into the punch, dear. And that wouldn't have done, would it?"

"No. I suppose not. I just wanted to...help really." PJ explained.

"Oh?"

PJ nodded. "Yes. Mommy always says that this bottle..." He pointed to the aphrodisiac oils bottle. "...helps her feel more sexy, whatever that means..."

Joey stifled the urge to laugh.

"...so I decided to help her by pouring it into the punch and then everyone would feel sexy then, and mommy would be happy."

Joey covered her mouth with her hand to stop the flow of giggles from escaping her mouth.

"I think we should pour this into the punch, Aunt Joey." PJ suggested.

Joey gave PJ a stern look. "No PJ, we can't."

"Why?"

"Because...I say so. Ok? It won't work."

"Yes it would. Come on, Aunt Joey. If you let me do this, I will get you some more of these bottles to keep for yourself. My mommy must have a hundred of them." He said.

Well, as well as being a little prank puller and skilled torturer in the making, he was turning out to be well endowed in the bargaining department. Well, like mother like son.

Joey took a minute to think about it, and then relented, allowing the boy to pour the whole lot in. "Ok, ok. But if your mommy asks, I know nothing about this. Ok? I didn't help you. That fine with you?"

PJ shook Joey's hand. "It's a deal!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirsty and Pinhead emerged from the groom's changing room, fully dressed in their wedding attires nonetheless but one could tell what the pair had just been up to in there. It was evident on their faces, which were red and flushed.

"Wow, you are a sensational lover, Pinny." Kirsty breathed. "I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!" She suddenly grabbed Pinhead by the arm and tried to haul him back into the room, but Pinhead managed to stop her.

"No Kirsty. For one, I wouldn't be able to walk for a week if we did it again, and another reason is that WE are getting married very soon." Pinhead said, walking them away from the room where the most passionate sex EVER just took place.

"Oh ok then. "Kirsty said reluctantly. "I suppose I have all of the honeymoon to ravage you till you're crying like a baby." She kissed his lips. "Well, I best be off. Get my bouquet and that. Last minute stuff. I'll see you at the ceremony then." She gave him one last kiss on the cheek before walking off in the direction of her room, where she bumped into a familiar face.

"Daddy?" She nearly squealed out. "Oh daddy you made it!" She threw her arms around her father Larry's neck and almost squeezed the life out of him. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Larry grinned. "And I am happy to be here Kirsty, on your big day. Boy, I never would have thought that you would renew your vows so soon."

"Yeah..." Kirsty gushed. "...it seemed like the natural thing to do, and of course PJ can be here to see it."

"PJ?" Larry asked. "Is that my...my grandchild?"

Kirsty nodded. "Yep, my little boy. Your grandson."

Larry's eyes filled with tears. "Oh my, a grandson! As well as seeing my baby girl getting married for the second time, I'll be meeting my grandson for the first time."

"Yes you will." Kirsty said.

"So, where is he? I suppose he's taking a nap, right? I mean, he'll just be a tiny little baby afterall."

Kirsty looked to him in amusement. "What? Didn't Pinhead tell you?"

"Tell me what, baby?"

"Well, PJ is..."

She was cut off by the sound of a child running up, yelling; "MOMMY! MOMMY!", and a little boy came into Larry's sight as he wrapped his little arms around Kirsty's waist.

"Hey there, baby." Kirsty greeted the youngster. "You been a good boy?"

"Yes mommy."

Larry's eyes widened. One look at this little boy told him that Pinhead was definitely his father, what with the grid markings on his little face. But he was shocked to consider the fact that this was HIS grandson right in front of him.

Kirsty took a hold of PJ's shoulder's and turned him to face Larry. "PJ, I want for you to meet your Grandpa Larry."

Larry couldn't help but smile to the little boy in front of him, and his heart melted when he chirped; "Hello, Grandpa Larry."

Bending to his level, Larry ruffled his hair. "Well, hello there, PJ." He said. "How very nice to meet you at last."

PJ grinned and threw his arms around Larry's neck. "I LIKE YOU!"

* * *

While Grandfather and Grandson bonded, Pinhead hung around the makeshift alter nervously. He noticed that everyone who was already seated were gawking to him, like he had a huge pimple at the end of his nose or dressed in a bikini or something, but he chose to ignore it and concentrated on memorizing his vows to Kirsty.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Freddy came bounding up. Along with Chucky. He laughed in Pinhead's face before saying; "Um, I know you want to look...well... lovely... on your wedding day, but seriously, wearing Kirsty's lipstick is a no no."

Pinhead glared at Freddy before wiping at his mouth. "I do not wear my wife's lipst-" He pulled his hand away to reveal a red coloured smudge, and when Freddy handed him a mirror he gasped at the sight of red lipstick smeared across his lips and even face.

Obviously from when he and Kirsty...you know.

"Oh FANTASTIC! Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Pinhead grumbled as he took out a hanky and began wiping his mouth furiously.

Freddy shrugged. "I dunno, maybe they thought it was normal for you."

Chucky snickered while Pinhead glared at the dream demon. "I am warning you, Frederick. One more insult, just one more, and I will lock you away in Frank Cotton's Hell! Am I making myself clear?"

Freddy's smirk faded. "CRYSTAL, Pinboy!" He sneered before stomping off and taking his seat.

Pinhead shook his head in exasperation. "I do not know how much more I can take."

Chucky patted Pinhead on the leg in an attempt to actually soothe the Cenobite. "Take a chill pill, Pinny. Nothing bad is gonna happen. I am sure."

It was just that moment there was the sound of two children giggling. Familiar sounding giggles to Pinhead and Chucky. Whirling around, the doll and the Cenobite were both right to fear the worst, as there walking up the aisle arm in arm, singing at the top of their lungs; "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" over and over again, were their respective children Glenda and PJ.

This was their worst nightmare come true. Just to imagine the fact that what if one day Glenda and PJ would marry for real when they're older. Then of course, Pinhead and Chucky would be...shock horror...RELATED!

They had to stop this, and NOW!

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LEVIATHAN!" Pinhead roared.

"GLENDA! WHAT IN THE FRIGGIN HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Chucky screamed.

But that wasn't all. Just following behind Glenda and PJ, kinda like a bridesmaid, was the stuff of Chucky's ultimate worst nightmare...sweet little Glen. In a DRESS!

"WHAAAAAT! GLEN! WHAT ARE YOU... WHAT ARE YOU FREAKIN DOING! ? AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING A DRESS...A FREAKIN DRESS! ?" Chucky demanded.

Glen shrugged. "I'm the bridesmaid dad. I thought it would be fun. Such a shame that Uncle Pinhead and Aunt Kirsty didn't choose me, oh well...maybe next time. Hey, maybe you and mum will get married next and then I can be bridesmaid at yours?"

Chucky said nothing. Instead, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crashed to the floor. Out cold.

Pinhead threw his hands in the air at the sight of Chucky unconscious on the floor at his feet.

"Great! Kirsty will be here any moment." He muttered.

With a groan, he bent down and scooped Chucky up - taking him over to a vacant seat somewhere. Somewhere Kirsty couldn't see him. Then he hurried back over to the alter, and regarded the youngsters, unimpressed.

"PJ, Glen, Glenda. Enough of this nonsense. Go back to your specific locations. Now."

"But daddy..."

"And not another word from any of you!" He shouted.

The three children nodded. "Ok." They obeyed, PJ going to the front of the alter, Glenda to where Kirsty and Joey and the other bridesmaids were. And Glen? Well, he took a seat next to his still unconscious dad. Still in his dress.

Hmmm. Maybe it wasn't just Glenda after all who put on the dress that time before he became human...

Elsewhere, the ceremony was nearly upon them, and Pinhead was really feeling jittery and nervous still. And what had unnerved him more so than most was the fact that there was no sign of a member of the clergy stood before him and his best man Elliot.

Just as he was questioning this, Tiffany and Joey came running out of no where and over to Pinhead. He regarded the pair of them nervously.

"What is wrong?"

Tiffany took a minute to catch her breath before telling Pinhead the news. "Oh, I just wanted to let you know that, well...someone familiar is going to be marrying you and Kirsty today."

Pinhead raised an eyebrow. "Why? What happened to the nice young chap who we booked weeks ago?" He asked.

Tiffany and Joey looked to each other. "Well, he got run over by a car, and now he's in hospital with broken limbs and possible brain damage." Tiffany told him, making Pinhead wince.

"But..." Tiffany continued. "...we managed to find someone, just in the nick of time if you ask me. We found him in that church that you ran into that time, remember when all the girls chased you?"

Pinhead shuddered at the memory. "How could I forget?" He grumbled. "Well, you best bring him in. And thanks for letting me know."

Tiffany kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome, sweetface."

Then the girls turned to the exit and flashed the thumbs up sign to the man stood in the doorway and signaled for him to come forward. "It's alright Father. You can come." Joey called out.

Pinhead's eyes widened when he saw a familiar face walking down the aisle. "Well, my son..." He said in a familiar Irish voice and not taking his eyes from the book in his hand. "...I take it you're to be renewing your...DEAR CHRIST IT'S YOU AGAIN!" He yelled when he looked up finally. Seeing Pinhead stood before him, who just grinned sheepishly at him and did a little wave.

"Um, hello there. Again." The Cenobite said.

Joey smiled at the two. "Pinhead, I take it you remember this man, this poor man whose church you chased me into and then proceeded to smash all his wndows before sticking your bloody flesh into his mouth all those years ago?"

Oh yeah...it was the Irish Priest he had a run in with...TWICE! And now three times!

"Yes, I am familiar with this man." Pinhead said.

The Priest recovered long enough to point out, "Yes, and I take it you're not Irish Catholic?"

Pinhead lowered his gaze. "No."

Joey and Tiffany began pleading with the Priest. "Come on Father. It won't hurt just this once, would it?" Tiffany asked. "I mean it won't take all of your time surely?"

"Well I..."

"Come on, Father..." Joey piped up. "...I saved your life back then. You owe me big time."

The priest thought about it, then smiled. "Very well. But only this once." He took another nervous glance at Pinhead. "Never thought I'd see the day I'd be marrying off the demon who destroyed my church and mocked the cruxifixion!" He shuddered at the memory.

"Well, I want you to know that I've changed, sir." Pinhead said earnestly. "Really, I have."

The Priest nodded. "Well, I suppose everyone deserves a chance to be forgiven, and by everyone I also mean Hellbound demons."

Pinhead grinned. "So, am I forgiven then?"

"Yes, my son. You are forgiven."

The two shook each other's hands, while elsewhere Kirsty was readying herself at the door with her father Larry, waiting for the big moment where she was going to walk down the aisle towards her waiting husband -cum -husband to be.

Tiffany and Joey ran off and got together with who they were to link. As the maid of honour, Joey had to link the best man who was of course her own hubby. Which was fine with the pair of them

After a lot of hushes, the room suddenly decended into silence and the _'here comes the bride...' _music begin to play, just in time for Kirsty to begin her journey down the aisle after Glenda tossed flower petals in her path, just like she did at Elliot and Joey's wedding. Everyone turned to look to the stunning looking bride. All gasping and murmuring to one another how beautiful she was. Especially in her wedding dress.

The same wedding dress that just under an hour before she christened...if you know what I mean. _*winks*_

So yes, Pinhead's breath caught in his throat the minute he turned and saw his beautiful Kirsty walking toward him, smiling at him. Her eyes were all dewy and feverish with love.

Her dad was beside her, practically crying a river as he walked her to the man of her dreams. "Oh, I can't...believe...I'm here..giving away...my baby...girl for the second...time...and that I...met my grandson too...oh it's such a wonderful daaaay..." He cried.

Kirsty couldn't help but snicker. "Daddy, stop crying, you'll only set me off." She told him, just in time for Larry to hand his girl over to Pinhead, who winked to Larry.

"Don't worry, Mr Cotton, I am taking good care of her." He told his father in law.

Larry smiled to his son in law, and stood graciously to the side - watching on as Kirsty linked Pinhead's arm and stood with him in front of the Priest.

"You look so very beautiful, Kirsty." Pinhead whispered tenderly to his intended. "I am the luckiest Cenobite in existance."

Kirsty smiled and kissed his cheek. "And you look so very handsome, Pinhead. I am the luckiest woman alive."

The Priest stood before them, trying his hardest not to cry at the sight before him. He had to admit, it was very beautiful, even though the groom was a Hellbound demon.

A parable or metephor he used to call them, but now he knew they existed and that they were a real threat, and now oddly enough he was marrying one to a human female. Was he going to Hell for this? Surely God would not be pleased by this outrage? But he sees how very in love the pair are, and he thought;_ 'Sod it! What the hell!'_

Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, the Priest said finally; "Are we ready to begin...?"

~ To Be Continued ~


	50. Bride & Gloom Part 2

**Author Notes **- _Hey people. I take it you all enjoyed the last chapter. Well, here is more madness from yours truly. Hope you enjoy. Will Pinhead and Kirsty say 'I do' ? Read on and see. I hope you all enjoy. ;D ~ Laura_

* * *

Chapter Fifty - Bride & Gloom Part 2

Everything was ready to go. The whole congragation had descended into silence to witness this fine moment where two very different people who were very much in love with one another were to be officially married, in the eyes of God oddly enough for the groom who was a Hellbound demon who served a floaty diamond God called Leviathan.

Pinhead had questioned this, and even had his doubts about marrying under a God he did not serve and had issues with, but this was what Kirsty wanted and he loved her more than anything in the whole wide world, and even Hell itself. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, and so now here he was - not exactly in a church but instead before a Priest who obviously worked in a church, in charge of their nuptial renewal - facing up to his one hate to give the beautiful woman stood beside him, the mother of his son, his wife, his friend - the wedding of her dreams.

Well, either he had gone completely nuts, or soft - or he must really really love her to do this for her. Probably all three, but I would have gone with the third statement. Because, yes - even the toughest of torture obsessed Cenobites have hearts. Even Pinhead. _Especially_ Pinhead.

The Priest cleared his throat and began, the minute the couple were ready to begin. "When you first joined hands and hearts almost one year ago, when you first met twenty years ago..." The Priest read out. "...you did not know where life would take you. You promised to love, honour and cherish one another through all things. Life has surely brought you both wonderful blessings and difficult tribulations. Therefore, you have fulfilled your promise. And God is smiling...!"

Pinhead winced at that, and Kirsty - noticing his unease - gently nudged him and gave him a sweet, encouraging smile to which Pinhead returned. But the two glared at the idiots Chucky and Freddy who were sniggering about it.

Yeah, Chucky had woken up from his litte fainting spell earlier when he first seen his son Glen dressed in a...uh...dress. But he had reasoned and drummed it into his brain over and over again that _'...he was just experimenting_...' and nothing more. It had to be. But he knew one thing for sure, Freddy was NOT going to let him live this down for a while to come.

Meanwhile, over at the altar, the Priest continued. "So, as you come here today to reaffirm your wedding vows and as you reflect back over all the past year as husband and wife, do you now reaffirm the vows you took nearly one year ago...?"

The couple both smile and nod eagerly, both as anxious as the other to renew their vows. The party...uh... rather, the CEREMONY... had well and truly started.

A few minutes into the blessing and all was going smoothingly so far, no hiccup of any kind. This wasn't as bad as Pinhead thought. It was quite easy once he got into the flow, and the old fear he had about standing before hundreds of people (which of course wasn't near that amount but still...) had disappeared, for Kirsty had managed to make him feel at ease and soothed him. And also, he would never admit this - but, he did indeed take Freddy's advice about imagining everyone in their underwear, and it did indeed work like a freakin charm. And not forgetting of course Freddy would get his commuppence for suggesting it in the first place, as Pinhead now imagined him in his underwear. Uhhhh...not like that! But you get what I mean.

The Cenobite was calm and collected, just as he wanted. No freaking out, saying the wrong things. No slipping up. But then came the time for the...shock horror...VOWS

With an audible gulp, and looking to Elliot for a brief second - who gave him an encouraging smile and nodded his head, Pinhead cleared his throat and the vows rolled off his tongue like a well rehearsed script. Seriously, why was the guy so worried and nervous?

"Kirsty, I have always loved you and will always love you. You are part of me, the best part of me. With you by my side, I have grown so much. We have evolved and transformed together. We have endured together, laughed and cried together. We're raising a beautiful son together. Beloved, please take my hand. With you as my partner, the best is yet to be. For this I pray. I love you, my dearest Kirsty."

Everyone in the congragation awwwed at Pinhead's sweet words. Many of the female onlookers, particulary Tiffany and Joey, were dabbing at their eyes and blowing their noses and sniffling. The guys, namely Chucky and Freddy, were feeling nausious and really hating this namby pamby romance shit. Particulary when it was coming from Pinhead of all people. It just didn't seem right or sane to have this guy come out with such slush. He was a Cenobite for pete's sake!

PJ was sat with his Grandpa Larry, watching the exchange between his mother and father with awe. The first time they had married, he had been a tiny fetus growing within Kirsty's womb, yet to be born and make his appearence in the world. And now here they were again, marrying for the second time and PJ would have been lying if he had said he wasn't proud of his parents. But then again, all this love and kisses and heart swell stuff was making him feel rather queasy. Well, he was only a child after all. A little boy. It would be many years, if indeed he was not going to have any more growth spurts, before he would find girls attractive. That was a day his dad was dreading. Didn't everyone know it!

Back at the altar, the union continued, with Kirsty reciting her vows to Pinhead. "Xipe, we have already been through a lot together, and I believe that God...and Leviathan...has been preparing us for this moment and for our future together. I promise to keep the good memories alive, and to let the bad ones die. I vow not to let the sun go down on our anger, and to treat each morning as a new day to love you, the gift I have been given. I will not forsake you or these vows that we have made, but rather strive to show you my love for the rest of our lives. This is my promise to you, my daring Xipe."

Well, that was it. All the girls burst into floods of tears. Their other halves sighing and handing them over their hankies to mop up their sopping wet faces. Gross. But the ceremony was not over and done with as of yet. Oh no. They still had to reaffirm a few more vows and husband/wife promises before it was done, which was really getting on the tits of Freddy and Chucky because they just wanted to get freakin wasted and forget that Pinhead was a big old softie.

The Priest once again cleared his throat, looking to Pinhead before saying, "Do you, Xipe Totec, continue to take Kirsty Cotton as your loving wife? Will you continue to love her, honour her, comfort and treasure her, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

Pinhead smiled and gripped Kirsty's hands in his. "I will."

Kirsty felt a lump forming, staring into the eyes of her love as the Priest turned his attention to her.

"And do you, Kirsty Cotton, continue to take Xipe Totec as your loving husband? Will you continue to love him, honour him, comfort and treasure him, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

Without taking her gaze from his, Kirsty beamed up to him and murmured; "I will."

A few more awws echoed through the room, just as the Priest announced the biggie - the part Elliot was dreading. Frightened stiff of mucking up. But he knew he wouldn't. He made sure that these two last things were safely nested inside of his pocket. He was NOT an ass like Freddy Krueger, and he knew he wouldn't screw it up. Would he?

He tapped his pocket gently, and his face dropped when he felt there is nothing there. His pockets were empty!

"Do you have the rings?" Asked the Priest.

Elliot was now frantically searching his pockets, but they were not there.

HE HAD FORGOTTEN THE DAMN RINGS! _*face palm*!_

Smiling like an idiot, Elliot raised his hand and said; "Excuse me for one moment.", then ran off in the direction of the groom's changing room, where he last had them.

Freddy was smirking to himself while Pinhead face palmed. "Heh, and they said I would screw it up." The dream demon chuckled.

Several seconds later, Elliot ran back into the room, rings in his hand and yelling; "I GOT THEM!"

Pinhead practically buried his face in his hands while Elliot hurried over toward them - his hand in the air and wafting the rings about as he indicated to them.

"Yes yes...that is great, Elliot. Wonderful. You got the rings. Now get over here and give them over and stop being so idiotic!" Pinhead yelled

Elliot smiled sheepishly. "Oh...uh, yes. Sorry." He cleared his throat and slowly made his way over to the Priest, placing the two rings on the waiting palms of the Priest and trying not to look at Kirsty and Pinhead as he did so.

"Now we have the rings, we can begin." The Priest said, handing them both their rings.

First up was Pinhead, who took Kirsty's hand in his tenderly, and began to slide the ring on slowly and lovingly. "Kirsty, I give you this ring as a token of our abiding love and recommitment to one another."

Once the ring was securely on her finger, Kirsty beamed at the sight, feeling her throat clench and tears bubbling up to the rim of her eyelids. Then, just as a small tear trickled down her cheek, Pinhead taking the opportunity to gallantly brush it away with the loving touch of his thumb, Kirsty took his hand and began to slide the ring onto his beautifully slender and long finger. Then she managed to murmur to her husband, basically the same as what he had said; "Xipe, I give you this ring as a token of our abiding love and recommitment to one another."

More awwws from the congragation followed, and Larry, Joey and Tiffany were just completely bye byes - bawling their eyes out and drenching their hankies with tears and saliva and other nasal fluids, but we should not get into that. Let us just say...they were completely consumed by happy tears. Tears of joy. Nuff said.

Then the moment finally arrived, the final part to their renewal. The Priest smiled, and closing his book - he announced to all at the congragation; "I now prounounce you...Xipe Totec and Kirsty Cotton...husband and wife, in the eyes of God and the holy Lord, and...uh...Leviathan - God of..." He suddenly turned to Pinhead and asked; "...what is He again?."

Pinhead sighed. "God of Hunger, Flesh and Desire." The cenobite replied.

The Priest nodded quietly. "Oh, I see. In the eyes of Leviathan - God of hunger and fresh desire."

While Pinhead faced palmed at that, the Priest smiled once again and told Pinhead; "You may now kiss the bride."

Pinhead turned to Kirsty, looking down into her eyes, smiling to her. Her eyes still filling with tears as he did so. Then he lowered his face down and pressed his lips against hers tenderly, kissing her sweetly - whilst the whole congragation leapt up and cheered.

The ceremony was over, and now Kirsty and Pinhead turned their backs to the Priest, Kirsty's arm linking to Pinhead's as they walk down the aisle as a renewed husband and wife and everyone took out their confetti and threw it over them as they breezed past.

PJ regarded the confetti curiously. "Grandpa...?" He asked, tugging on Larry's coat.

"Yes, son?" Larry replied.

"I thought that people threw rice at the bride and groom at the end of a wedding?"

Larry chuckled and bent to his level. "Well, you see, PJ, it has been proven that rice is bad for birds."

"In what way?"

Larry sighed. "Well, if they were to eat it, they'd swell up and explode."

PJ's eyes widened. "WOW!"

It was all he had to say, for he found himself clutching at the rice box he had brought and ran over to Glenda, telling her about the rice and bird theory. Her eyes widened too, and before long the two little terrors are outside, testing their little _'birds explode when eating rice' _theory.

Sadistic little children!

Meanwhile, it was just a quick photoshoot for the whole congragation - before it was time for the reception. And boy was that something the newly re-wed Kirsty and Pinhead were dreading.

Surely it would go smoothingly, and not go wrong?

Would it?

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

_**NOTE - The next thirteen chapters will come tomorrow. ;) - 24/7/12**_


	51. Bride and Gloom Part 3

**NOTE - **_**Hello all. Here's more fun from the gang at the club. And the continuation of Kirsty and Pinhead's wedding. Hope you enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_**(And also, this chapter is the first of eleven chapters re-edited and re-uploaded. Once again, so sorry for the inconvenience. But hope you enjoy all over again. **__**:D)**_

* * *

Chapter Fifty One - Bride and Gloom Part 3

It had been the longest half an hour of photosnapping for a wedding if ever there was one. It was cold and blustery, and Pinhead and Kirsty were desperate to get out of the poor weather and get to the reception. But once Camerahead got going on taking pictures, that was it. You could never escape him.

The guy just got carried away!

Many snapshots of the bride and groom, bride on her own, groom on his own, bridesmaids and bride, bridesmaids and groom, (heh - even ones with Chucky looking up the bridemaids' dresses, the perv) and etc etc, were taken from the camera-headed Cenobite. They were great shots, despite the wind, but the guy was going way over the top with wanting to see certain poses and varying angles and it got on the nerves of the newly weds. And also the guests.

The last straw came when Camerahead asked Pinhead and his best man, Elliot, to stand under a tree and pose together - only for a bird's nest to come falling out from the tree and crash land on poor Pinhead's head. Then he got attacked by the mother bird because she thought the pinned demon was trying to harm her eggs. He got pecked at and crapped on! With Elliot running behind him trying his upmost to shoo the bird away.

Boy, was that a kodak moment!

In the end, the couple managed to make their sweet escape. Don't ask. Let us just say that Camerahead felt that there was not only a camera in his head as well as a camera up his ass!

So, here they all were at long last - gathering into the reception area one by one. Taking their seats at the long and beautifully decorative table. Everything was so posh - well, except for the guests. And by those guests I mean Freddy and Chucky, who both certainly didn't care for manners and downed their glasses champagne in one go. Before belching loudly.

So much for toasting the happiness and future of the bride and groom!

Other than those two jerks, the reception dinner was going very well. Kirsty was, for old time's sake, groping Pinhead's leg under the table - since she did that to him for the first time at Joey and Elliot's wedding reception. Pinhead, of course, being so over pleasured and squirmy by her hand constantly rubbing and stroking up and down his thigh and leg, and other unmentionable places - that he managed to spill his starter soup onto his shirt. The sauce which he casually made to vanish with a slight sweep of his hand before anyone could notice.

The meal on a whole was going surprisingly well - considering. Pinhead and Kirsty were both on guard though - just in case. I mean, this was a place where under educated, ill mannered, buffoonish brutes congragated. Anything could happen. But right now, other than the little disagreement that Chucky and Tiffany were having at the far end of the table, and Freddy and Ginger biting one another, oh and Doc and Jennifer making out, the reception dinner was going smoothingly so far.

The father of the Bride, the Maid of honour and the groom had given their speeches, and they had gone very well also. Even Larry's, despite the bawling and the constant_ 'you better take good care of my baby girl...' _threat to Pinhead. However, the best man speech was yet to come. And boy was the man in question dreading it.

Yes. Elliot had gone off someplace private - practising his best man speech. The one he had been writing for over a month. The one he was worried about reading wrong and displeasing his demon half, because since when was Pinhead ever satisfied with anything he did?

Elliot was too much infralled with practising his speech in front of the mirror that he didn't realise that someone had walked up behind him. The first Elliot knew of it was when he heard a slight chuckling.

Whirling round at once, Elliot's eyes came to settle on Chucky, well - eventually seeing as he's a short ass midget. The doll was stood at Elliot's feet, a balloon in hand and with that familiar old sardonic grin spreading over his plastic face, making Elliot feel nervous.

"What?" Elliot demanded.

Chucky shrugged. "Oh...nothin'. Just thought that maybe you could...do with a helping hand."

Elliot narrowed his eyes at him. "Why should I trust you?" The former WW1 veteran growled. "The last time I allowed you to help me, I ended up drunk as a skunk and running around in my underwear..."

"Aw, come on, man!" Chucky whined. "Are you gonna hold that against me forever? It was only a joke."

"Not a very funny joke, though, chap. Joey still doesn't trust me enough to this day. Now if you don't mind, I have a speech to familiarize myself with."

With that, Elliot turned his back on Chucky and continued on with reading out his speech. But Chucky would not give up.

"Look Elly boy, your throat sounds a bit... croaky - how 'bout I help you clear it so that you can read out your speech much clearer?" The doll offered hopefully.

Elliot turned to face him, suspicion still etched across his face, but somewhat relaxing alittle. "How? How would you help to clear my throat, Chucky?"

Chucky smirked inwardly before offering his balloon to Elliot. The balloon had been untied at the air hole, allowing air to escape when Chucky removed his thumb and forefinger. But he kept a tight hold of it as he explained to Elliot; "See, in this balloon here is helium. If you were to breathe this in, inhale it, it would sort your voice out no messing." He lied out of his plastic ass, as we ALL know what helium does to your voice now, don't we? But poor Elliot, well...

"Really?" Elliot appeared unconvinced as he stared to the balloon, one eyebrow cocked whilst regarding it.

"Yes. Go on. Take it, and just take in a really good deep breath and inhale the helium. It really does work. And your speech will be something that Kirsty and Pinhead will never forget in a hurry. Trust me."

Chucky was definitely up to something, but the way in which he was blinking his big blue eyes and smiling innocently to Elliot - and of course Elliot being rather naive thanks to being a man out of time - the former ghost, like a sucker, took the balloon from Chucky. Taking care to keep the air in the best he could as he took it to his lips.

Chucky watched on in glee as poor Elliot, not knowing what he was letting himself in for, inhaled every last bit of the helium whilst at the same time making his way back over to the reception table where Kirsty and Pinhead were sat after his demon half beckoned him to come back over. Obviously, it was time for Elliot to give his speech.

Totally oblivious to the madness that was about to present itself, Elliot picked up a glass and began to clink it with a fork - grabbing the attention of everyone there. But the guests, and not fogetting the bride and groom, were all in for a shock when a smiling and totally unaware Elliot opened his mouth and spoke;

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

All very well and good - except, he sounded just like Alvin the Chipmunk! It even felt that any second now some guy would burst in yelling;_**"ALLLLVIIIIN!"**_

A widespread of gasps swept the room and eating utensils clattered noisily on the table. Some people stared in shock, many were clamping their hands to their mouths and squeezing their eyes shut in the hope that it would stop the uncontrollable onset of giggles that were threatening to come out.

"What?" Elliot demanded, voice still high and squeaky. "What's wrong?" Then it hit him as he heard his own voice, and he placed his hand over his mouth and gasped. "What happened to my voice?"

That was it. No one could hold it in any longer, and mostly everyone present in the room burst into violent giggles.

Chucky was as happy as a bug that Elliot had fell for his trick, and Freddy was laughing so hard that the champagne he was drinking at the time came squirting out of his nose holes!

Joey's eyebrow cocked at the sound of her husband's voice sounding so high pitched, but nonetheless she found it amusing as well as weird and bit hard on her lip to stop herself from laughing.

The not so happy groom Pinhead was as you'd imagine. He was totally aghast by this outrage. His eyes widened and filled with muderous rage and disbelief. "What in Leviathan's name? What is wrong with my human half's voice?" He shouted.

Kirsty, also amused so very much by Elliot's squeaky voice, placed a hand to her husband's arm, attempting to appease him. "Pinhead, honey, calm down. Don't get upset. It will wear off in a minute. Elliot has obviously inhaled helium..."

"HELIUM?" Pinhead raged. "THAT NONFLAMMABLE GASEOUS ELEMENT YOU FIND IN BALLOONS? WHY WOULD HE BREATHE IN THAT STUFF?"

Pinhead then heard what sounded suspiciously like air escaping really fast from a balloon and turned his head to follow the sound, eventually seeing Chucky holding in his hand a deflated balloon of his own after taking in some helium too. His coal eyes narrowed dangerously.

Oh yeah, he thought right!

"CHAAAAAARLES!"

As Pinhead's loud and angry voice echoed around the club, splitting the ear drums of everyone there, Chucky grinned inanely at Pinhead and waved like a little kid. "Yo, wassup Pinny boy? Old buddy pal?" Chucky said, also in a helium altered high pitched voice.

Whilst Freddy was crying with laughter and nearly passing out with it, along with everyone else who found it amusing, Pinhead looked like he was gonna burst out of his clothes and turn into the Hulk he was that angry and steamed. Oh Chucky was in for it now.

"DON'T TRY TO SQUIRM YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS, CHARLES! I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO ALTERED ELLIOT'S VOICE! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!"

"Dude...!"

"DON'T YOU_ 'DUDE' _ME!"

"Whoa, Pinny, take it easy man! It was only a joke. You know, you're meant to laugh..."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M LAUGHING?"

Chucky thought about it for a moment. "Well, no - since that would be a fucking rare sight! I wouldn't know what it would look like!"

While Chucky and Pinhead had their little spat, Elliot had took himself off to the bathroom, to gargle his throat with water - since he didn't know much about the helium and how long the high squeaky thing would last. Thankfully, it didn't take long to wear off and so finally he was able to resume his best man duties, and read out his speech. But that was on hiatus as Pinhead and Chucky were both still at it as he walked back in, yelling and verbally insulting the other, with poor Kirsty sat there - facepalming and shaking her head. Tiffany did the same.

Honestly, Chucky and Pinhead were always arguing and fighting lately alot more than usual. Probably because of their respective kids being too lovey dovey with one another. It didn't take much for Chucky to do to wind Pinhead up anyway, but now - even though Pinhead accused Chucky of spoiling his wedding, he was kind of doing that all by himself now with all the yelling and cursing.

Elliot sighed and walked over to his demonic double, squeezing his arm. "Will the both of you just stop it!" Elliot yelled. "Your quarrels are rather childish!"

"Well he started it!" Pinhead retorted back, making Elliot raise his eyebrows at the choice of words Pinhead used.

"Well you were the one who started yelling at me, you fucking hedgehog!" Chucky shot back.

Pinhead glowered at the doll. "When I get my hands on you, Charles Lee Ray..."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Both Kirsty and Tiffany yelled in unison, with both of their husbands freezing and turning their heads slowly. Each saw their wives glaring coldly to them.

Kirsty grabbed Pinhead and pulled him in closer to her. Tiffany did the same to Chucky. Then the two men were made to face each other. "Now..." Tiffany said. "...we both want the two of you to kiss and make up."

"What! ?" Chucky squealed.

"The day I kiss Charles Lee Ray, is the day when I become the best of friends with both Trevor and Frank!" Pinhead grumbled sarcasticly. "And we all know that isn't going to happen!"

Kirsty and Tiffany slapped their foreheads. "No!" Kirsty shouted. "Not _'kiss'_ kiss, we meant...well...apologize to one other."

"But Kirsty..."

"But Tiff..."

"NOW!" Both Tiffany and Kirsty yelled together.

Both men winced at their wives shrieking at them before each taking deep breaths and stepping forward, their hands outstretched. Pinhead spoke first.

"I...forgive me Charles. I should not have been so hasty."

"Yeah..." Chucky said in an uncaring and hurried way. "..same here, dude. Sorry."

The two very different men shook one another's hands - pale inhuman flesh meeting plastic. Both of them eye the other warily then take a step back and go back to their seats, each mumbling an inaudible insult about the other as they do.

"Imbecile."

"Prick."

Luckily, no one heard them, including the two of them.

Now all was quiet, well - except for Freddy who was still laughing his fried ass off over Elliot's high pitched voice. However, Elliot - as much as he wanted to throw a wine glass at Freddy's head to shut him up - politely cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and soon all eyes were on him and he felt himself blushing as he took a look round the room.

Now was not a good time to get all shy. He had to focus.

"Ok. Thank you everyone." A brief pause was took before he looked to the piece of paper his his hand, with the speech written on it and then he finally lifted his head and smiled as pleasantly as possible - considering the embarrassment. "So, here I am - giving a toast to the happiness of my demon half, Pinhead and his bride - Kirsty. Something which I never would have believe in a million years would ever happen. No, not when the groom is my darkness personified, and we fought for dominance a couple of years ago."

Elliot chuckled a little at that one, but when he looked up, no one else seemed to be sharing in his amusment. They all gawk at him, and all was silent again except for the crickets chirping happily outside, and he could have swore any minute now some tumble weed would roll by.

His smile fading a little, Elliot took another breath and resumed. "Ehem. Ok. Well, I've been looking through every book, from Socretes and Shakespeare, trying to find someone who could put into words the way Pinhead and Kirsty feel about each other. But what I realized is that there are no words for it. The love two people share for each other. No matter who that may be - whether they be human or Cenobite. We're all the same deep down - when it comes to our hearts. We're all susceptible to love. Even Hellbound demons."

Everyone awwed at that, and Kirsty and Pinhead both turned and gazed dreamily into each other's eyes. Elliot grinned. This was going well.

He continued. "When you have it you trust it - and you believe in it. You take a chance on it. You're willing to sacrifice anything to keep it, no matter what the cost."

Another set of awws and murmurs flowed through the club as Elliot rested his hand on Pinhead's shoulder.

"I believe my dear chap Xipe here has sacrificed an awful lot, to be with his one true love - Kirsty, and if that is not something worth celebrating, then what is?"

More awws come, the ladies all began to well up and dabbed their eyes with hankies. PJ and Glenda began to fake vomit, as did Freddy and Chucky. But everyone ignored them.

Elliot smiled and picked up his wine glass. "So...if we'd all like to raise our glasses."

The guests followed Elliot's example, all with their glasses in the air as they toasted the bride and groom.

"To Pinhead and Kirsty. May they have a lifetime of happiness."

"To Kirsty and Pinhead." Everyone chorused at the same time before taking large sips from their champagne.

Freddy and Chucky on the other hand downed their alcoholic beverages in one go - saying, "Bottoms up!" before, again, belching loudly.

"Amen to that!" Freddy then called out.

"Yeah, me too. Now let's go party!" Chucky declared, both rising from their seats and aiming for the party area.

Kirsty leapt up from her seat. "WILL YOU TWO GET BACK HERE NOW AND SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" She yelled. "WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"

Chucky and Freddy's shoulders slumped and they each grumbled curses under their breath as they stalked back over to the table and sat down. Both of them folded their arms and sulked.

Kirsty smiled happily. "Well, I have an announcement to make. I was going to wait till after the Honeymoon to tell you all, but I might as well tell you all this minute. Why not."

Everyone looked to her curiously, even her husband. He looked rather worried in fact.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Freddy muttered.

"Are you emigrating?" Chucky asked.

Freddy scoffed. "Naw, we're not THAT lucky, dolly."

Kirsty glared at Freddy before picking up a half eaten chicken leg and throwing it at his head. As Freddy rubbed where it was sore, Kirsty continued on.

"No, we're not moving away. This is something...that will complete our family."

Chucky, Freddy, and even Pinhead's eyes all widened at this.

"Oh my dear fuckin GOD!" Chucky exclaimed. "You're pregnant aren't you!"

"Oh no! Not another grid faced brat!" Freddy grumbled before banging his head against the table.

Before long, all the other guests were actually offering their congrats, or condolences.

"Way to go, you two." Doc winked to them before being dragged back into a passionate make out with Jennifer.

"EEEE! More babies! I'm an auntie again!" Tiffany squealed

"Dude...you are doomed! Run for it while you still can, bro!" Ghostface screamed to Pinhead.

"This is HIGHLY unfair! Hmpth!" Both Angelique and Lilith pouted, sulking.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order." Elliot smiled.

"How far along are you?" Joey inquired.

"Whatever. You're ruining your life with more kids, like ME!" Ginger grumbled, just as one of her pups ran into one of the tables and made a few glasses fall to the floor and smash. Their exasperated mother sighed whilst their father facepalmed.

"Well I think it's a wonderful, beautiful blessing, to BEE sure. Congratulations, my brother." Candyman winked to Pinhead.

"I'm a..a..I'm a pappy again!" Larry sobbed happy tears.

Kirsty and her hubby couldn't even get a word in edgeways here with all the excited/groaning babble.

"Ere lad, well done to ya. Have a cigar." Leprechaun suddenly and randomly pulled out a thick brown cigar from his pocket and rammed it into Pinhead's mouth, before turning to Kirsty and regarding her stomach. "Ya know, lass, and there's me thinking you were putting the weight on." He winked.

But that was the last straw. More or less for Kirsty, whose face was a picture of fury.

"Oh Kirsty..." Pinhead grabbed Kirsty's hands. "...how long have you..."

"Ok SHUT UP!" The bride cried out, raising her hand to silence everyone. "I'm NOT pregnant!"

Everyone's smiles faded, whereas some of them actually looked relieved and elated.

"Not pregnant?" Joey repeated.

"I'm not gonna be an auntie after all then?" Tiffany said sadly.

"Then what the hell are you getting at then!" Freddy mumbled.

Kirsty looked around the room, noticing how everyone was looking to her in utter bemusement, yet they were still also curious. Taking a deep breath, Kirsty smiled, taking Pinhead's hand and said;

"Well, Pinhead and I are...going to _try_ for another baby."

Everyone gasped and dropped their eating utensils again. Freddy and Chucky began to yell every curse word known to man, PJ stared to his mother in shock - thinking why was she doing this and that he believed he'd be an only child.

And Pinhead, well - he looked as if this was the first he heard of it. The way he was looking at Kirsty as if to say, _'why wasn't I let in on this?'_

Gripping Kirsty's hand, Pinhead gently and softly said to her; "Kirsty, I don't remember us ever discussing th..."

Kirsty elbowed him in the stomach and smiled innocently. "Yes, yes. Another baby. We thought it would be nice for PJ to have a little brother or sister to play with"

PJ stamped his feet and began to throw things to the floor. "I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A BROTHER OR SISTER! I WANT TO BE AN ONLY CHILD MOMMY!"

"Hush now, baby. It won't be so bad. It'll be fun. I was an only child and believe me, it was boring. You'll feel differently when the baby is born." Kirsty said.

"NO I WON'T!" PJ yelled again before stomping off, slingshot in hand and with Glenda following close behind.

Oh dear. Angry PJ was a demonic PJ!

Kirsty and Pinhead both winced as they heard glass smashing noises, while Freddy piped up finally, breaking the silence. "So...when will this baby making mission start then?" He asked.

More gasps and Pinhead looking almost like he was going to faint followed when Kirsty grinned and said;

"As soon as possible! I want a baby now, and I'm gonna get one now!"

~ To Be Continued ~


	52. Party Crashers

Chapter Fifty Two - Party Crashers

Not alot was said following the announcement that Kirsty and Pinhead, the newly weds, were to try for another baby. What was there to say? How could one possibly react? Kirsty had officially not long had a baby. Granted, that baby was now in appearence a five year old and behaved like that of a five year old - so Kirsty and Pinhead were entitled to conceive another child if they so wished. It was their family after all.

But, the very thought of another Cotton-Totec child gracing the club did not sit well with some people.

Freddy, Chucky, Angelique, Lilith and PJ being the worst.

Well, Freddy was cursing everything and everyone under the sun, Chucky had descended into a swearing tirade which Tiffany was making him scream out into a cushion, Angelique and Lilith were pouting and sulking since Pinhead would be of course tied up in making this baby with some mere human being, and PJ was sent to the naughty corner for smashing the ice sculpture of his parents and was now kicking the skirting boards as he stood on his lonesome with his forehead against the wall.

Everyone else, however, were pretty much pleased for the Totecs. If a little surprised. Joey and Tiffany and Bridget and Needy had all offered their congratulations and luck for falling pregnant. Elliot was having words with Pinhead since the pinned demon knew nothing of Kirsty's desire for another baby and he was panicking because he did not wish for another child but yet he did not want to upset his wife.

Kirsty could be pretty crazy at times, and this wedding had proven it - what with her going all Bridezilla on him.

The pinned demon had assumed and practically convinced himself, however, that this new baby plan was one of Kirsty's crazy whims and eventually she would lose interest and forget about having another baby.

Of course she would. Wouldn't she?

HA! Not on his life! She was as serious as sin!

However, Pinhead had managed to sweet talk his wife into forgetting about the baby making plans for the time being and enjoy celebrating the rest of their wedding day. Thank Leviathan she listened to him!

Now, as they descended into the party, with CD Head's DJ station set up and playing songs and requests from everyone there, Kirsty and Pinhead made their way to the centre of the dance floor to dance to their song together as husband and wife. The song that had conveniently came on over the radio in Tiffany's car that day where they proceeded to make love together for the first time.

As the couple held one another close while they danced, they quietly sang along to the tune that was playing before them;

_"I've been really tryin', baby_

_Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long_

_And if you feel like I feel, baby_

_Then come on, oh, come on_

_Whoo, let's get it on..."_

As they danced away, everyone marveled at actually how much Pinhead's dancing had actually improved. He was not as clumsy or unsure as he was the last time he danced.

"Hey, Pinny boy is quite the good dancer. Why so suddenly?" Chucky praised.

"I think he's been taking lessons." Candyman said.

Freddy coughed nervously. "Or maybe he just got good." He put in quickly.

With that dance now over and bowing briefly to many claps and cheers from the gathering of guests whom surrounded them, Kirsty and Pinhead could not help but be totally aroused and turned on by that song and once they clapped eyes on each other again, they began to make out heavily in the middle of the dance floor, with everyone gasping and throwing their hands to their mouths. Joey immediately covered her nephew PJ's eyes.

"Aw, man I could have gone all day without seeing that!" Chucky groaned while watching the overly loved up couple play tonsil tennis with each other.

"Shut up, Chucky!" Tiffany hissed, slapping her doll husband over the head. "I think it's romantic. And besides, Kirsty tells me this song is the one they conceived PJ to..."

A nasty tinge of green came over Chucky's plastic cheeks. "Ooooh TIFF! Thanks a bunch! Now THAT is something I could have gone a whole lifetime not knowing about! Thanks for the fucking scary mental image, Tiff!" Chucky groaned before stomping off to the punch bowl to help himself to a drink.

Which meant he was in ear shot for what Pinhead was telling an impressed Kirsty.

"Have you been taking lessons, Pinny?" Kirsty asked with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Why yes, I have my dear. As a sort of...deal. You'll never guess from who."

Kirsty's eyes flashed with intrigue, but just as Pinhead opened his mouth to tell her of his secret dance teacher, he suddenly cried out with somebody standing on his toe inconspicuously. "Ow!"

Briefly looking behind him, Pinhead saw Freddy give him the _'shut up now' _look and took the hint.

Kirsty was still too much in awe over the fact her and her hubby's special dance was perfect that she didn't twig what was right there in her face, but Chucky...ah, well. That was a different matter.

Whilst Pinhead and Kirsty went back to their dancing, Chucky gazed amusedly at a red faced Freddy.

"It was you wasn't it?" The doll snickered at Freddy.

"What? !" Freddy shouted.

"You were the one who taught Pinny boy to dance."

Freddy's face went completely blank. "No I wasn't!"

"Lair Lair, pants on fire!" Chucky giggled.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Did you do ballet too?"

"What? ! FUCK NO! ? DO I LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN GIRL! ?"

Chucky was now laughing his plastic butt off at a flushing Freddy. But he was not one bit amused. The dream demon then picked the doll up by his shirt and dragged him closer to his face. "Alright, don't laugh! If you must know YES, I taught him how to dance!"

Chucky just couldn't help himself. He was completely LOLing and with his sides hurting that's how badly he was laughing. Eventually, he managed to get a few words out. "I didn't...HAHAHA!...know...you...had...a...soft...side...HAHA!"

"I fuckin don't, alright? ! I was taught as a kid and hated it. Look, I made him a deal! I taught him how to dance if he...HOW DO YOU FUCKIN THINK I MANAGED TO PURSUADE HIM TO COME TO THE BACHELOR PARTY, HUH? !"

Chucky's mouth formed an 'O'. Then started laughing again.

"Oh screw you!" Freddy muttered as he threw the laughing doll to one side and stomped off.

Elsewhere, Ghostface was feeling a little worse for wear seeing as he was drunk, and high, already. And when Ghostface is drunk, high or simply feeling overly happy and ambitious, there's nothing stopping him from doing what he does best.

"Wasssssssuuuuup!" Ghostface yelled through the microphone as he climbed up onto the set up stage.

"Aw hell, what's he up to?" Freddy muttered.

"I really hope he doesn't sing anymore stupid gay country songs!" Chucky, now fully recovered from his laughing fit, grumbled back, taking a huge swig of his punch drink.

"Heeeeere's a sooong thaaaat I haaaave juuust dyiiiing to siiiiing. Hoooope yoooou liiike iiit, yooou twooo looove biiiirds!" Ghostface called out, while everyone present, except for Jason and Michael who love Ghostface's renditions of country songs, began to quietly tip toe away. Kirsty and Pinhead were somehow glued to the spot and couldn't move and Jason and Michael happily walked to the centre of the dance floor with their respective other halves, Bridget and Needy - ready to dance on up.

Before anyone could make their escape, Ghostface burst into song. A very familiar song;

_"You can tell the world you never was my girl,_

_You can burn my clothes when I'm gone,_

_Or you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been,_

_And laugh and joke about me on the phone."_

Freddy and Chucky both, in unison, turned to look at the other. Both with sickly looking expressions spread across their faces. They each came to the same conclusion.

"Oh my dear fucking God!" Chucky cried. "Surely it's not..."

Freddy groaned. "Not _Achy Breaky Heart_! ANYTHING but _Achy Breaky Heart_!"

Ghostface suddenly produced a Cowboy hat and placed it ontop of his head. He then began to swagger dance when the dreaded lyrics came;

_"But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart,_

_I just don't think it'd understand,_

_And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart,_

_He might blow up and kill this man._

_Ooo"_

Freddy and Chucky dropped to their knees screaming with their hands clamped firmly to their ears as the banshee masked idiot on stage belted out the lyrics with passion. This was complete torture to mostly everyone there, especially Freddy and Chucky.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" They both screamed.

With the exception of Jason, Michael, Needy and Bridget who were happily dancing away, everyone else had their fingers firmly plugged into their ears, even Kirsty and Pinhead.

There was nothing stopping Ghostface once he got started, and once_ 'Achey Breaky Heart' _was finished, he went on to sing a number of country or country related songs with passion, and very terribly too. The main culprits being Dolly Parton, John Denver (who this author is a big fan of, suprisingly, betcha didn't know that, LOL) and a cowboy themed song from a British 90s pop group called_ 'Steps'._

That was the last straw as Ghostie sang the_ '5,6,7,8' _song with passion;

_"My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy,_

_My obsession from a western,_

_My dance floor date,_

_My rodeo Romeo,_

_A cowboy God from head to toe,_

_Wanna make you mine,_

_Gotta get in line,_

_5,6,7,8!"_

Everyone stood with their jaws dropped, but some like Freddy and Chucky were kind of sniggering since it was a girly song. So they left him to it with this one.

Though after a long while, and half a dozen poorly sang country numbers, courtesy of Ghostface, Freddy and Chucky had had just about enough and decided to come together to take down Ghostie and drag him from the stage - especially since he was beginning to belt out Shania Twain.

_"That don't impress a- meeee much!" _He sang happily, oblivious to the duo behind him.

Without any warning of any kind, Chucky and Freddy snuck up behind Ghostie and worked together to get him off the stage.

"Heeeey what ya doing! ? I'm in the middle of my soooong! Let me the fuck GOOOO!" Ghostface screamed and struggled.

Chucky bite his ankle, while Freddy put a bag over his head. With an extremely loud and whiny '_owwwwwww!' _Ghostface dropped the mic and was dragged eventually kicking and screaming off the stage, before he was knocked unconscious and tied up.

Everyone with the exception of Jason, Michael and their lady friends, breathed a huge sigh of relief, but their new found ease would not last long - for Chucky and Freddy, who were both now starting to go under the influence of the spiked punch, each took a mic and called out to everyone present;

"Well, we got a special song we want to dedicate to the bride and groom, especially the bride..." Freddy and Chucky winked at Kirsty as they said that, and she suddenly had a very bad feeling about this, as did her husband.

"...cos Kirsty's got a nice ass..."

"HEY!" Kirsty cried.

"...anyhoos, here it is."

Nothing on God's green earth could prepare either Kirsty, Pinhead or anyone for that matter, for the song that the two were going to belt out. And Kirsty felt like fainting when Freddy suddenly burst into the distastful song;

_"I like big butts and I can not lie_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

_And a round thing in your face you get..."_

Pinhead's mouth hung wide open and both he and Kirsty covered their son PJ's ears up to ensure he did not hear the vulgar, and distasteful song his idiotic uncles were belting out. Jason and Michael both held up slates which had scrawled along it; _**YOU SUCK! **_But nothing was stopping the two from making utter fools of themselves. They carried on regardless, despite the uproar.

_"So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)_

_Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)_

_Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)_

_Shake that healthy butt!_

_Baby got back!"_

Kirsty was in dire need of a drink by the time the song neared its end, and she eagerly made her way to the punch bowl and helped herself to a monstrously large cup and downed it in one go, not knowing of what had been put in it, by her very own son.

"Ahh, I needed that!" She breathed as she felt the effects of the punch already beginning to take its hold.

"Kirsty..." Pinhead whispered unsurely, taking her by the arm and attempting to drag her away from the punch bowl. "...I do not think it is wise for the bride the become intoxicated on her own wedding day."

Kirsty slowly looked up into her hubby's face, and a sudden surge of wanting to rip his clothes off and ravage him there and then washed over her. She wasn't quite sure why. Maybe this punch could help with the little matter of the baby making.

She giggled softly, and Pinhead narrowed his eyes at her. "Kirsty...?" He inquired, taking a hold of her arms. "...are you alright, darling?"

Kirsty grinned and abruptly grinded herself into him. "Hmmmm..." She purred, sliding a hand up his chest and settling it behind his neck. "...Pinhead, why, how so very handsome you are!"

"Um..." Pinhead gulped as Kirsty rubbed her hands up and down his chest, across his shoulders and behind his neck. "...Kirsty, are you sure you are alright? You...you seem a little..."

"Sexy?" She pointed a finger at his chest. "Like I wanna tear that shirt right open? Like I'm up for a marathon love making session with my hunky hubby on top of this table right NOW?" She winked seductively and pulled him close to her by his tie agressively.

"...Intoxicated..." Pinhead finished his sentence, not sure what else to say as he gulped again.

Kirsty grinned seducingly again and rubbed the front of his trousers, making him wince with ecstasy. "Oh I'm fine, my dear wittle Pinny Poo. Veeeery fiiine. In fact..."

All of a sudden, Pinhead was violently pushed back against the wall and Kirsty lips came smashing against his. Pinhead was totally unprepared for that, and was immediately knocked off his feet. While Kirsty busied herself in sexually ravaging him against the wall, Pinhead took a look around the room, seeing how everyone seemed to be making out and appeared all loved up.

Even Freddy and Ginger, who are usually most of the time bickering and fighting, were all loved up and slushy with one another

He narrowed his eyes at that, and suspicion swept over him. He had a crazy, but reasonable, theory that this had something to do with the punch and tried to reason with his wife who was now to his horror undoing his trousers and slipping a hand into his underwear.

"Kirsty...KIRSTY!" He squealed. "Please honey, get a grip. You're not yourself."

Kirsty was NOT taking no for an answer and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him down on the table. She immediately crawled on top of him and straddled him. "No, Pinhead, I feel fine, could not be better, and now I want a baby so shut up and let nature take its course!"

Pinhead was just about to protest when his over sexually charged wife but didn't even get the chance to, no - not with Kirsty's mouth firmly clamped to his.

Just when he felt that he would never get away from this alive and intact, and as Freddy and Chucky yelled out the last bit of the song;

_**"BABY GOT BACK!"**_

...there was a familiar voice at the far end of the room. A distinctly British sounding voice which curdled Kirsty's blood and got her out of her sexy mood at once, one that belonged to someone she hated with a loathing passion.

"Well well well, that was an interesting song. And look to how my special little Snow White found her Prince. How adorable!"

That was enough to drag Kirsty from her passionate encounter with her poor harrassed husband and she turned to see, to her horror and disgust, her vile ex stepmother - Julia! Thank God Larry wasn't around, since he had taken his grandson PJ for a walk at Kirsty's behest.

"YOU!" Kirsty snarled.

"Why indeed, Snow White." Julia beamed, her newly grown skin aglow and dressed in her finest blue dress. "Did you really think I'd miss my dear step daughter's big day?" Julia took a breath before her eyes settled on Pinhead. She licked her lips. "Hmmm, and to such a_ fine _handsome catch for a husband."

_'Oh great, not another one!'_ Pinhead thought to himself, hiding himself further behind Kirsty.

The rest of the gang all noticed the newcomer whom it would seem had just come from the open portal from Hell. Damn, Pinhead had left it open! Some of them had no idea who this oddly attractive and seductive woman was, however the likes of Angelique and Lilith did and were not pleased about this.

The three women went back a long way.

But Julia was not the only occupant of Hell to pay a visit. She was flanked by three others. Three guys. One was a vest wearing skinless creep with a switchblade, the other was a leather bound Cenobite with a tentacle attached to his head and wires sunk into his face and throat, and the other was a handsome smartly dressed business type with a video camera.

"Kirsty..." The skinless man with the vest leered. "...it's Frank...it's your dear Uncle Frank!"

"The doctor is in!" The tentacle headed Cenobite growled as he hovered above.

"What's the matter Kirsty...?" The smartly dressed man sneered. "...don't you recognize your loving husband? How could you marry that pinned faced freak after what he did to me!"

Yep, you guessed right. Julia, Frank, Channard and Trevor had escaped Hell and gatecrashed Kirsty and Pinhead's party.

Kirsty was shaking with the rage and tears sprang to her eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE, HOW DARE YOU! ?" She cried, with Pinhead beside her curling an arm around her to comfort her.

"Aw, come now Kirsty..." Julia said. "...did you really think we'd miss your wedding? No, of course we wouldn't - not for anything in the whole wide world."

Julia then turned her attention to Pinhead and looked him up and down hungrily. "Oh you poor boy." She told him in an exaggerated display of pity. "Being married to Kirsty."

"What?" Pinhead gasped. "No, I love Kirsty."

"She must be a handful to you..." Julia continued, slinking over to Pinhead and stroking his face. "...but it's never too late for you. Come to me, come to mother."

Pinhead immediately backed away from his step mother in law, watching on as not only Kirsty bitched slapped her, but Angelique and Lilith too got in on the act, fighting with the former wife of Larry Cotton.

"Back off Julia!" Angelique hissed. "Leviathan's favourite son is mine!"

"Ah, Angelique!" Julia sneered, looking the Princess up and down. "Still scrounging for that what is not yours?"

For once, there was a rare teaming together between Kirsty, Lilith and Angelique as they fought the blue dressed woman that was once Kirsty's step mother. Although, Julia did put up a pretty good fight.

Meanwhile, Trevor, Frank and Channard watched the display in utter awe.

"Julia's ass is rather nice." Channard drooled, muttering that quietly to himself.

Frank's head shot up. "Go find yourself another woman, Tumor boy! Julia is my bitch!"

"It's not a tumor!" Channard yelled impatiently. "And if you must know, Julia and I...well we got it on years ago not long after I resurrected her. Guess what? AFTER YOU KILLED HER YOU UGLY MORON!"

"Yeah! And then she turned on you and pushed you into the Cenobite maker you dumbass!" Frank shot back.

Channard snarled. "Yes, but THEN she came back a little later on and kissed me! So HA!" The doctor folded his arms smugly.

Frank just stared at him for a moment incredulous, then scoffed. "Pfft, that was KIRSTY distracting you in Julia's skin, stupid!"

THAT silenced the doctor Cenobite. He then sulked his shoulders and pouted his lip. But then; "Well, at least Kirsty isn't related to me! Like she is YOU! You pedo bear!"

After hearing that, a furious Frank simply threw his switch blade at Channard for it - slicing at his tentacle and watching as he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. That didn't take much to take that guy down. But right now, the perverted Uncle began to rage at Trevor and launced himself at him, since he was trying to woo Kirsty.

But, instead of a verbal battle like it had been with Channard, the two just began to beat the crap out of each other.

Kirsty, whose hated step mother helped to completely sober her up since she wasn't love drunk anymore, didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sight of her evil uncle and ex husband having a major girly cat fight over her, but more so than anything, she was angry at the thought of her wedding party being ruined by the ex family members, and the shrink from the time she was in an Institute.

"Why doesn't anything go right for me?" Kirsty sighed, watching on as her four hellish unwanted visitors fought together, and while the rest of the gang, thanks to the effects of the punch, were each making out and not caring who saw them, and totally unbothered by the fights going on.

Pinhead took his wife's hand and squeezed it in reassurance. "Well, what do you say we leave now, go on Honeymoon before anyone can notice?" He offered, with a slight wink.

Kirsty waited for a moment for it to sink in before she leapt on him and kissed him with fury. "Oh Pinny, that's the best idea I've heard in such a long while! Let's do it!"

But before Pinhead could take her away, Kirsty had to make sure her little baby boy was ok and that Joey and Elliot - who were to be looking after him while his parents were on Honeymoon - were of sound mind. They were, mercifully.

"We're going now, Joey." Kirsty told her maid of honour quietly, and just narrowly avoiding a chair that had been tossed from the fight that continued to rage. "Can you please make sure all this lot is taken care of?"

"Sure Kirsty." Joey said with a smile, hugging her friend. "And don't worry about PJ." She put in. "He'll be fine. You get off, before you get hurt. Me and Elliot will sort all this out."

And after a brief flurry of hugs and handshakes, Pinhead and Kirsty were out of there as fast as lightning, before anyone could notice - especially the unwanted party crashers.

The husband and wife were off on their special two week honeymoon to Niagara Falls, where they would have utter peace and quiet, away from Freddy, Chucky, Angelique - and all the rest of the idiots.

A full fortnight of fun in the sun, sightseeing... and also what Pinhead had conveniently forgot about - the baby making mission.

Oh dear Leviathan!

But it had to be better than this club anyday. Would it?

~ To Be Continued ~


	53. Welcome Back to Madness

Chapter Fifty Three - Welcome Back to Madness

_**Two weeks after the wedding...**_

It was just another ordinary early morning at the club this fine sunny day...oh wait a minute, it's raining. Blast! But yes, it was just another day for the gang at the infamous club - except for one thing. Kirsty and Pinhead were coming back from their two week honeymoon. But as you'd expect, the loved up couple were not going to arrive to a nice, calm atmosphere with everyone welcoming them in with open arms with cake and balloons and party banners. Well, not quite like that but you know what I mean. Oh no, they were going to be coming back to utter madness. Thanks to...you know who and Pinhead not being around to keep them on the straight and narrow.

Oh yes, two weeks was quite enough for Chucky and Freddy to make idiots of themselves and completely trash the place. They were bad enough with their illegal late night lock in sky's-the-limit poker games which got out of hand, their drunken benders, the all night parties with kinky strippers and pole dancers. As you could imagine, the place was a total TIP!

But when PJ got in on the act too, well - it's not something you even want to imagine, what with the little tyke making mud pies and throwing paint and pastry at the walls, and making water balloon bombs and chucking them out of the windows where they splattered passerbys. Joey and Elliot tried their upmost to keep their little nephew out of trouble, not forgetting the other two, but it was hard - especially with little baby Will who was now taking more of a notice of the world around him. In a few months he'd be teething. Thank God for Kirsty and Pinhead's imminent return!

The Spencers were the first to arrive, along with little PJ. No one else was about, apart from them...oh and of course Freddy and Chucky who had yet - to the Spencers' disgust - had another late night party. Their jaws dropped to the floor when they first set foot in the place. It looked like a garbage truck had just towed a heap of junk into the room. They had to tidy the place up before the Totecs arrived and found it looking like a pig sty. Where to start? It wasn't easy. Not with the present company. Chucky and Freddy were nursing the most dreadful hangovers and sleeping in amongst the garbage on the floor, whereas little PJ had dove into the hoards of discarded junk and was now playing garbage angels. Oh this was going to be interesting!

Taking a deep exhalation of breath, Joey took a glance around the room - looking to all the chaos around her before clapping her hands together in order to get everyone's attention. She attempted to stifle a smirk when the sound of her palms crashing together and echoing through the lofty club only served to aggreviate the ear drums of the hungover Chucky and Freddy, but to no avail. It was simply amusing to watch them both moan, groan and grimace at the sound - with their hands clamped to their heads.

_'Serves them right.' _Joey thought darkly.

"Ok everyone..." The reporter called out, making it more painful for Chuck and Fred. "...now we all know what today is don't we?"

Freddy, who had been cursing under his breath and grumbling something about Ginger going to cut his balls off and eat them, got to his feet, adjusting his glove. "I dunno..." He muttered snarkly. "...the day you shut up and stop moaning at us and bossing us about?" Freddy's eyes brightened considerably as he then out of no where pervily suggested, "...or ooh I know...the day you take your shirt off and show us your boobies?"

While Joey narrowed her eyes at the dream demon, Chucky himself had somewhat cheered up at the thought of Joey bearing her breasts and had began to drool. "Boooooobiiiiieeees!" The doll slobbered.

"NO!" Joey cried, holding her head in her hands. "Filthy pervs! Today is the day Kirsty and Pinhead come back from their honeymoon!"

Freddy shrugged. "So what's it to us? So what? What do you want us to do? Lay out the freakin red carpet?"

While Freddy and a laughing Chucky high fived, Joey stomped over to the two of them and smacked them both over the head. "No! But I do expect the place to look at least halfway presentable when they return, and it's not even that! I can't have them come back to this. Look around..."

Joey gestured with her hand to the entire room, filled with wrappers, food packaging, half eaten pizzas and empty beer cans - even cigarette stumps. Some tables were turned upside down, some glasses lay in broken shards on the floor and Joey could have swore she seen some mice scuttling for cover. And...oh my, was that a hobo sleeping under a pile of pizza boxes? ! Joey poked the suspicious looking mound with a stick, and yes - sure enough it IS a hobo!

Smacking the hobo with her handbag, Joey pointed toward the exit when the guy woke up. "OUT!" She demanded, watching as the hobo lifted himself up and raised his grubby hands in a typical_ 'take it easy' _gesture and finally left the building.

"How in the HELL did he get in?" Elliot muttered as he stood with his wife, taking in the mess around him with disgust.

"It doesn't matter." Joey said. "What matters is that we get this mess cleared up before Kirsty and Pinhead arrive. And fast. They're due home in two hours and I don't see how we can ever clear this in just two hours. It's impossible! It's unspeakable! It's..." Joey's gaze locked onto PJ who is still swimming cheerfully through the mountain of trash. "PJ! GET UP OFF THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW YOU SILLY LITTLE BOY!" She yelled.

The grid faced youngster moaned with passion and reluctantly rose from his new found adventure playground. "Aw, Aunt Joey. No fair!"

Joey tutted at him. "Now PJ, you just don't know what's in all that garbage, and plus, your mother will be home soon with your father. Do you really want to see her upset?"

The boy shrugged. "No."

Joey smiled. "Well, she will be if she comes back to this lot. Help Aunt Joey clear this up, and I promise not to tell mommy about the little kiss you shared with Angel."

PJ grimaced at the memory, a memory of Angelique's stuck up daughter Angel cornering him and kissing him full on the lips just a week previously. He was freaked out by it, naturally, but he would have been freaked out all the more if he knew Angel was his half sister. Joey somehow doubted that if Angel knew Pinhead was her dad and that the little boy she kept 'stalking' and trying to kiss was her older brother she would be freaked out as well. Luckily for PJ back that day, Glenda came to his rescue and managed to pull him away before the spoilt little girl sucked his face off. Hmmm, see a pattern, anyone?

"Ok Aunt Joey." PJ sighed. "I'll help you tidy up, for mommy."

Joey ruffled the boy's hair before taking another look around, groaning and her eyes filling with dread. There was just too much to do and so little time. "So..." She clapped her hands together. "...we better get a move on then. Before it's too late."

"Well..." Freddy murmured with a slight yawn and stretch. "...I'm sure you two will clear all this before the happy loving couple come back and find it like this. So I wish you luck. Chow!"

While Freddy spun on his heel and aimed for the exit as quickly as he could, Chucky followed close behind. "Uh yeah...I gotta go too. Heh. Bye!"

The two were almost close to the exit when they both felt their collars being pulled back by force. Chucky got lifted up in the air since he was a doll. His little legs kicked about as they turned and saw the ones responsible for their escape being scuppered. Tiffany had joined forces with Joey, and as both Freddy and Chucky knew, the two women made quite a scary team and could quite easily kick ass.

"Ah ah!" Tiffany exclaimed, wagging her finger in her doll hubby's face. "You two aren't going anywhere! Not until this place is spick and span."

"What? !" The two buffoons cried.

"You heard us." Joey joined in. "The both of you...clear all this mess up...NOW!"

"And what if we don't?" Freddy shot back. "You can't make us. You're the women. You do the work, that's what you're here for."

"Yeah!" Chucky agreed. "And don't forget to flash those titties when you do."

"You sexist pair of..." Elliot charged forward, attempting to teach the two a lesson, but was held back by Joey who placed a hand on his arm trying to appease him. She gave him a sweet smile, showing she had the situation firmly in hand and he reluctantly backed down.

Eventually, the girls turned to glance at the other and smirked. "Now now, boys..." Tiffany said in a calm and almost soothing voice. "...if you refuse to help us clear up the mess, not only will we force you to clean the toilets, the roof and then eat the pieces of moldy pizza on the floor here, but you will be forced to do it all...dressed up as women! Complete with make up, high heeled shoes, little aprons and feather dusters. Do I make myself clear?"

The pair were wide eyed for a couple of seconds, but that was all it lasted for, before Freddy began to chuckle heartily. "You don't have the guts!" He said confidently, his chuckles turning into derisive laughter, Chucky eventually joined in, and not noticing how the two women were advancing on him and his plastic partner in crime with malice etched across their faces.

"Oh don't we? !" The both of them chorused, making the two idiots take notice.

"Heh...heh...heh...uh oh..."

Their laughing ceased and their smirks dwindled gradually before they turned to looked to the other. They were totally screwed...

* * *

_**Two hours Later...**_

"Come on you two! Put your backs into it! Kirsty and Pinhead will be back any minute!"

Tiffany and Joey both screamed and yelled orders at Freddy and Chucky like two tough army generals as they both scrubbed and hoovered and polished and basically broke their backs clearing up the filth they had allowed to build up over the past two weeks. But both had caused quite a stir, with what they were decked out in.

Candyman raised his eyebrows at the two as he walked in. "Well hello ladies." He snickered.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled in unison, both going beetroot for quite an audience was gathering, all pointing at them and sniggering. Even people from the street who weren't apart of the club were looking through the windows and laughing at the two. Some people were singing_; 'you make me feel...you make me feel...you make me feel like a nat-ur-al woman!'_

Oh yes, Freddy Krueger and Charles 'Chucky' Lee Ray were both wearing ladies' clothes, complete with make up and high heeled shoes as they each worked their asses off. Not from choice ofcourse, but from being forced to by Joey and Tiffany as punishment for defiance. They tried so desperately to ignore the deliberately mocking wolf whistles and cat calls from the other members of the club, the singing of songs with the words 'lady' and 'woman' and 'girls' in them, and the flurry of cell phones that had all popped out to film them both.

Oh how were they ever going to live this down? !

Freddy was busy scrubbing the wooden floors of the bar area, not really putting any effort into it and grumbling under his breath. He wore a flowery apron on top of a summery dress. Chucky was polishing the bar tops in an apron with pictures of cooking utensils on it and a pink dress. Both had lipstick smeared across their mouths, and wore wigs; Freddy had a brunette one and Chucky had a blonde one. Oh how embarrassing it was. Just that second, something which felt like a whip stung at both their backs and they each looked up, seeing the two dominant girls looming over them with - yes, whips.

"I want to be able to see my own reflection in these floors!" Joey barked at them.

"Ooh what a hideous sight!' Freddy muttered in what he believed was an inaudible tone, but to no avail. The two women heard him and proceeded to whip him and Chucky even harder.

"OWWW! STOP DOING THAT! WE'RE GOING AS FAST AS WE CAN!" Freddy yelled.

"Yeah!" Chucky agreed. "It's kinda hard when we're wearing womens' clothes!"

"Oh stop complaining, girls!" Tiffany piped up.

"WE'RE NOT GIRLS!" Both of them strangledly cried out, and just in time for two familiar looking people to enter the room, suitcases in each hand and both sporting sun tans.

"Hello, so we're back!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. "So what's going o- oooh...so this is awkward. Now we both know why hoards of people are outside."

Freddy and Chucky both thought how suicide would be a wonderful way out right this second, either that or the ground coming to swallow them up whole - both knowing that the two new faces in the room had now seen them dressed as women. Oh what a wonderful day. NOT!

PJ ran up excitedly to the pair of them, while Joey and TIffany both smiled at the two new arrivals and silently cursed themselves, but decided to put on a brave face despite the chaos in the room.

"Hello, Kirsty and Pinhead. Welcome back..."

~ To be continued ~


	54. Back to Reality

Chapter Fifty Four - Back to Reality

The fresh from Honeymoon Kirsty and Pinhead were unsure of what to say, of how to react, to the madness that was right there in front of them. Chucky and Freddy - dressed like women! ? Sure, this was the same old club where they were used to such insanity going off, but this was certainly a sight never to forget.

The Totecs themselves were a sight to behold, they truly were. Pinhead looked awfully odd with a suntan but the area near his eyes - where of course his sunshades had been - had looked untouched by the sun, so he had pale looking sunshade marks ringed around his eyes! And for added insanity he was wearing a brightly jovial patterned shirt, opened up slightly and showing a medallion! The gang raised their eyebrows at the sight but chose to ask no questions. And besides, all eyes were drawn back on Frederica and Chuckitta.

Kirsty, looking as tanned and gorgeous as ever - her arms laden with bags of what looked to be souvenirs while her pinheaded hubby took on all the heavy load of the suitcases, smirked at the two. "I knew there was something odd with you two, but I didn't know you were apart of the Dustin Hoffman-Robin Williams Appreciation society!" She quipped, earning a uproar of laughs from everyone present. Even Pinhead was laughing.

Freddy and Chucky though were far from amused, as you'd imagine. They'd never felt so humiliated in all the time they had been at this club. Well, there was that unforgettable day Pinhead swiped their towels when they were in the steam room and then exposed them to their old enemies, but this had to rank up there at number one. And as hot and gorgeous as Kirsty was, she really was pushing her luck with them both. Freddy even briefly thought she were more annoying than Nancy ever was. How lovely it would have been if he could have entered her dreams when she had been young and vulnerable, he had even tried it too - but Pinhead had already bagged her at the time. Shame.

"Fuck you, you whore!" Freddy grumbled, silencing everyone in the room with the outcome to it. Usually, this was when Kirsty got vengeful and launched herself at Freddy for not only insulting her but for cursing in front of her son. But instead, a sweet smile - almost sympathetic - spread across her lips.

"Oh Freddy, now we can't be having you all upset. I'm only teasing." She soothed. Freddy and everyone actually gasped in shock when the wife of Pinhead, Kirsty Cotton herself, walked toward him - arms outstretched and closing in for a tender hug.

Freddy stiffened, unsure of what to do. Chucky fainted, Pinhead raised his eyebrow and mostly everyone else in the room had their jaws fall to the floor in shock. This was certainly a rare and unseen sight - Kirsty and Freddy, on friendly terms! ?

"Ok..." Freddy squeaked as Kirsty pulled from the hug. "...just who the hell are you and what have you done with the REAL Kirsty? !"

Kirsty giggled softly at the dream demon, punching his arm playfully. "I'm AM Kirsty, silly. Can't I even give you a hug?"

Freddy was in a state of complete shock. He had never seen Kirsty this nice before, not to him anyway. "Okaaaaay." He murmured unsurely, taking a step back from Kirsty. "I need to wake up." He began to smack his own face, while Kirsty chuckled softly.

Joey, too unsure of Kirsty's sudden sweetness toward Freddy, gripped Kirsty's arm as she drew near. "Kirsty, are you feeling ok?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

Kirsty laughed again. "Well, of course I'm alright, why does everyone kept asking me that?"

Joey nodded and gave a nervous smile. "Well, it's just that...erm...well...never mind." Joey coughed before hugging Kirsty herself. The gathering were starting to disintegrate and everyone had found something to do whilst Elliot and Joey helped Kirsty and Pinhead with their luggage.

"So did you...have a nice time on your honeymoon?" Elliot asked.

Another shimmering, beaming smile played on Kirsty's ruby lips, and she gazed to Pinhead lovingly. He paled and went back to sorting through his suitcase with Elliot. "Oh yes. We had a wonderful time at Niagara Falls! Sun and sex all round." She winked and nudged at Pinhead who groaned at the memory of all night rampant sex every single night they were there. Not to mention the quickies in between. But Kirsty could do no more than marvel at the memory.

"Now that we're trying for a baby, sex is extra important. Isn't that right, Pinny?" Kirsty slapped Pinhead on the back playfully, nearly knocking the wind out of him plus also knocking him over, and he just about managed a sweet and agreeing smile.

"Yes, dear." He said. The Cenobite hadn't the heart to defy her. Plus, she looked so happy, and after all he just wanted for her to be happy.

"So erm...what else did you two do together besides...um...sex?" Joey managed to ask.

Kirsty smiled. "Well, before we went there was little set to at the airport - what with Pinhead's pins setting off all the alarms at customs..."

Everyone laughed at that, and Pinhead felt like hiding his face.

Kirsty continued on. "...but apart from that, we did a lot of sightseeing, the Falls itself was beautiful. We took a lot of pictures."

"Can we see them, mommy?" PJ asked sweetly.

"Not right now honey..." Kirsty cooed to her son, kissing his cheek before she turned to the rest of the group. "I'm going to see if I'm pregnant."

As she produced a pregnancy test from her handbag, Pinhead gave her a '_not so sure' _look. "Kirsty, don't you think it's too soon? It's only been two weeks?"

"Wat's pwegnant?" PJ asked innocently, though no one heard him.

Kirsty smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. "Oh Pinny, these pregnancy tests are getting very advanced these days. I think it won't be long before they can tell you a day after sex. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Kirsty turned and headed for the bathroom, but on the way, she spotted something moving on the floor near the bar. "Hey, is that...is that a mouse?"

Everyone glanced over in the direction Kirsty was pointing, and sure enough, it was a mouse.

"KILL IT!" Chucky and Freddy suddenly declared, each wanting to exterminate the little rodent, but Kirsty stopped them.

"Don't you even DARE!" She yelled. "It's doing no harm. Oh they're so cute. Pinny look at this." No answer. "Pinny?"

The gang turn in Pinhead's direction to see the weirdest sight they had seen all day, well - not much stranger than Chucky and Freddy dressed as women. There was Pinhead, stood on top of a table, clutching tight hold of the ends of his trousers and seemingly scared. With his knees nobbling together in fright.

"What the HELL Pinny!" Freddy gasped.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of mic-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY THE WORD!" Pinhead trembled.

"Mice?" PJ innocently offered, the very word causing his dad to turn whiter than Kirsty's wedding dress.

The Cenobite began to feel all around him and smack himself. "Oooh, I feel like it's on me!" He whimpered, peering at every part of himself and going round in a circle.

After that, the whole club had erupted into violent giggles while Kirsty - of course knowing of her husband's mouse phobia - resumed her quest for the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand and looking confident that this was gonna tell her she was set to be a mommy for the second time.

Oh yeah, leave Pinhead to it, Kirsty!

"Pinny afraid of mice? !" Freddy cackled, clutching his stomach. "Oh GOD this is GOLD!"

"Gold? Where! ?" Leprechaun asked excitedly.

Freddy slapped him across the head. "Oh shut up about your freakin gold!" He muttered before resuming laughter at Pinhead's expense.

"Aw, it's so cute in a way." Chucky added. "Pinhead whom you'd never ever suspect would be scared of anything is scared of tiny little rodents! How fuckin sweet is that? !"

Pinhead felt so ashamed. He never truly believed this would get out, but it had and he was surrounded by people who thought it was hilarious. Could it get any worse? Well...

"So tell me Pinny.." Freddy asked. "...just HOW long have you been scared of mice?"

Pinhead groaned. "Must you know?"

"YES!" The whole gang pressed.

A more painful groan escaped Pinhead this time. "Oh very well. Sometimes we get mice in Hell, wandering the Labyrinth..."

"Looking for Cinderella and the magic pumpkin?" Freddy said with a snigger.

"Or cheese. They could probably smell your feet, Pinny." Chucky chuckled.

Pinhead glared at them both. "NO!" He yelled. "Will you be quiet! ? Let me tell the story."

Freddy made a _'go ahead' _gesture with his hands, and Pinhead sighed briefly before resuming his story.

"One day, I was leaving for Frank's Hell and I was suddenly surrounded by all these mice, all nibbling at my cassock. Climbing up my legs. It was a scary day, but luckily I got out of it alive."

It was pure silence for a second or so, but it did not take long for more laughter and merriment to fill the building again, making Pinhead rather angry. "Oh shut up! All of you! And can you please rid of the m-m-m-m-mo-" But he had a hard time trying to say the term for the little rodent!

"Mouse." PJ corrected, making Pinhead squirm again.

"Yes yes. Just...please get rid of it!" He squeaked.

Just that second, as everyone busied themselves in shooing the mouse away, Kirsty emerged back into the room, stick in hand. She appeared somewhat quiet and reserved.

"Kirsty?" Pinhead murmured, jumping down off the table and aiming for his wife. "Are you ok? What does it say? Are we having a child? Are you pregnant?"

At that very word, Kirsty's face suddenly contorted in sadness and a tear came to her eye. "No. I am not." She sniffed, making Pinhead somewhat relieved but at the same time he was concerned for her. "All that sex for nothing!" She added, with Pinhead not knowing how to react to that.

Instead, he placed his arms around her. "Don't worry, my love. All we can do is try again. I promise it will happen." He said as soothingly as possible, before adding; "I love you."

Kirsty sniffed again before a look of intense frustration took over her face. "Whatever, Pinny! I want a baby!"

Oh dear. Pissed off Kirsty was back.

"And you will, Kirsty." Pinhead put in, after a while. "You just have to be patient."

"Ok." Kirsty finally muttered in a half hearted way before walking off, grabbing her suitcase. "Come on, let's go home and have sex."

While Pinhead groaned at that and followed on behind her, Freddy - more confident with Kirsty now - opened his arms out for her. "Aw, how 'bout a hug for my ickle Kirs- OOOOF!"

That was when Kirsty punched him full in the face before huffing and walking away, leaving without another word. The gang were all shrinking away from her as she walked by, and Freddy was on the floor nursing a hurt and possibly bruised jaw.

"The Hell did I do? I didn't not get you pregnant!" Freddy whined.

No..." Chucky put in. "...you're just _Freddy_."

Freddy flipped the doll off. "Shut up, fucktard! Who asked you? !"

The dream demon stomped off in a temper tantrum, leaving the other club members to finish clearing up.

Oh this was one weird day for sure, one that nobody would forget in a hurry...

~ To be continued ~


	55. Sexy Crazy Kirsty

Chapter Fifty Five - Sexy Crazy Kirsty

_**One Month Later...**_

It had been another one of those months for Kirsty, and her quite unenthusiastic husband Pinhead. Everything was totally crazy, and poor Pinhead didn't know whether he was coming or going, and Kirsty - well, she was very lost in her baby making obsession, which was taking forever! And taking quite literally over their lives!

They had been trying for a little over a month now, for this new baby. But nothing was happening. It was really confusing and frustrating, for Kirsty anyway, especially since she practically fell pregnant with PJ straight away the first time they had sex. Kirsty was doing everything by the book, and going for cleansiness she had even limited the times they did it to the bed. But she hated that. She wanted to be able to do it whenever and where ever her desire cried out for it, her body telling her that it was ready for fertilization. She didn't care if it happened in a public place, even if Pinhead did. But nothing, no matter how many times they did it and what her ovulation tests told her, the numerous positions they tried it in, was working and Pinhead's attitude was not helping.

"Conceiving a baby is somewhat like a game of darts..." Kirsty sighed sadly one night after another negative pregnancy test. "...you either hit the target, or miss it entirely." Not that she was comparing Pinhead's reproductive cells to a bunch of darts, and of course hers being that of a dart board, but you kind of see what she was getting at.

But she would never give up, and right now, even so late at night, Kirsty was in another one of those moods - the moods that made her super duper broody and horny. She wanted a baby and dammit she was going to get one! Only thing was, her key to falling pregnant and getting the baby of her dreams, Pinhead, was pretty useless most of the times. Either on purpose or just by accident. Don't get him wrong, he was a wonderful husband and father, but when it came to Kirsty's highly sexual demands, he regressed to being a toby jug. Kirsty was definitely the one in charge in that department. Sex I mean. Not toby jugs. Pity.

Little did she know that Pinhead was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode any moment from the frustration of her demands. But Kirsty was totally oblivious. She was just focused, and totally driven in her quest for a baby that she failed to notice Pinhead and how he was feeling, or even ask him of what he wanted. So so sad. It really was.

But right now this minute, she wanted more sex - even though Pinhead was lay out across the couch fully clothed, and seemingly asleep after a hard day's slog in Hell.

_'So sexy.'_ Kirsty thought sarcastically, but choosing to not be put off by Pinhead's current NOT so sexy look. She had made the special effort to look nice for him and dammit she was gonna get him. She draped herself seductively in the door frame in front of Pinhead, who was still dead to this world. She was wearing sexy night lingerie and stockings that highlighted the contours of her thigh which she lifted up to give Pinhead more of a view.

"Piiinnnn-heeeeaaad?" She purred in a voice that would tempt any weak minded male.

Pinhead meanwhile was, yes - you guessed - pretending to be asleep. No surprise. Maybe if he kept this up she'd get bored and go away? No such luck. Very carefully, Pinhead tempted fate and tried to open one of his eyes a crack to see if Kirsty was going to give up. But all he saw was a very appealing looking Kirsty pushing herself forward and standing right over him. He had no choice now to open both his eyes, she had sussed him out.

"K-Kirsty?" He murmured. "What...what are you doing? Why are...you d-d-dressed like that?"

He was trying to play dumb but of course he knew what she was after. Kirsty, not one bit took in by her hubby's act of niavety, smiled seductively at him and stared to him with such blatant hunger glittering in her eyes.

"Kirsty?"

The overly horny Mrs Totec rubbed up and down her thigh in a way that would get him all worked up. Indeed it was working, but he tried so very hard not to let it show. Indeed it was hard, especially when Kirsty saw something he didn't want her to see but it was very difficult not to since it was bloody plain to see.

_Ah, busted! _

She wouldn't leave him alone now, not till she got what she wanted.

She smirked at the sight, and moved even closer to him. "Now Pinny, about that baby you owe me - I think now's the perfect time to try and make it again."

Pinhead gulped. "What?"

Kirsty licked her lips and slowly climbed across him, straddling him on the couch. "Oh you heard me, mister. PJ's sleeping over at Elliot and Joey's, the neighbours are out. We got the whole house to ourselves, so we can do it where ever we want and as loudly as we want." She purred, her eyebrows wriggling seductively at him.

Pinhead groaned and stared down to where she was draped. This was agonizing torture. "No, please Kirsty not now!"

"YES NOW!" She growled at him dominantly, looking down and noticing his little...struggle.

Smiling at the sight, Kirsty then lowered to whisper in her poor hubby's ear; "Now let's set the little fella free, huh?", before lifting herself back up, her eyes settled firmly on her target. She lifted his shirt that was obstructing her way into Pinhead's pants and began to unfasten his belt and popped the button on his jeans before lowering the zipper, all so agonizingly slow. This drove him completely nuts.

Pinhead was moaning and writhing under her not so tender administrations, helpless against not only his own lust but hers as well. He really didn't know how much more he could take of this. He loved her, he truly did love her - but this was going too far. He was not even allowed a say anymore.

He began to cast his mind back to this past month, all the embarrassing sexual situations he has ended up in since Kirsty announced she wanted another baby. As he lay there with Kirsty attempting to strip him, he grimaced at the memory involving a resturant, a toilet cubicle, his very body stripped of everything he wore - and the firealarm going off as Kirsty was making her way into the toilets to meet him. He was left alone and naked while everyone else evacuated the building. But that wasn't the problem, the problem was a gay waiter finding him in the cubical, naked and waiting in a sexy pose for Kirsty. Oh boy oh boy, he would never live that one down! And nor would the gay waitor let him live it down either!

If that adventure made him grimace, then the next one was guarenteed to bring tears to his obsidian eyes. How he just narrowly avoided a brutal beating by a seven foot body builder whose girlfriend Pinhead mistook for Kirsty. Yes, another toilet cubicle adventure - but this time with Pinhead meeting Kirsty in the ladies. Only, he got the wrong cubicle - and wrong lady! After a lot of beatings with the girl's handbag and called a perv, and her burly boyfriend threatening to beat him to a pulp, Pinhead managed to get away, thanks to Kirsty telling them he was going blind and stupid!

_'Right! That's it!'_

It had took over a month, but just as Pinhead was close to tears with that memory, something snapped inside and he found himself leaping up and removing himself from under a gobsmacked Kirsty before she could make him any more naked.

"Pinny! What. The. Hell .Happened ?" Kirsty quietly but firmly asked.

When Pinhead didn't answer straight away, instead took to fidgeting as he fastened up his trousers and shirt, Kirsty impatiently demanded, "WELL? !"

Pinhead took a deep breath and swallowed his pride, and his fear of upsetting Kirsty. This had to be said, and he knew it. He had to put his foot down. "Kirsty, we both know that what we're doing now, what has been happening for the past month - that's not love making! That is just...well it's just raw animal sex on a whim!"

All was silent after Pinhead just blurted that out. Kirsty could do more than gawk at him with these steely cold eyes. He felt that any minute now his wife was going to start yelling and screaming, and start lobbing things at him. Pinhead flinched when she looked like she was going to explode - when her eyebrow started twitching.

"Kirsty..." He said quietly. "...you're...you're not mad at me, are you honey?"

No answer. She just continued to stare at him, looking like a boiler set to blow up any minute.

"Please honey, please say something? Anything." Pinhead practically begged. "I know it seems harsh what I said but...it's just that...well. See, you never ask me what I want...or...you never give me any chances to prepare myself."

Oh yes, any minute now, she was going to kill him. First she was going to take the pins out of his head, then she was going to use them to 'pin' him to the wall - crucified style. Then she was going to disembowel him with the potato peeler. Then she was going to cut off his most precious intimate parts with a butcher knife and feed them to JD and then she was going to calmly trot off to her local gym and ask some pretty boy stud muffin to get her pregnant. But alas nothing came. No screaming, no yelling - no disemboweling. Instead, her eyes relaxed and she casually draped her dressing gown back on. She looked oddly close to tears as she sat herself on the end of the couch. "Pinhead?" She murmured quietly, her voice quivering slightly.

"Y-y-yes my little buttercup, sweet pea, honeysuckle, sunflower or any term of endearment associated with flora?" Pinhead said, putting on a cute face. He was attempting to get on his wife's good side. Would it work? Well...

"Pinhead, I am...well...I'm sorry. I hadn't a clue that this was all getting to you." Kirsty soothed, and at once Pinhead breathed a sigh of relief.

Nodding, he said; "Well, I...I have not had time to think this second child plan through. It's not sunk in, and when you...suddenly come on to me and ravage me without warning...well..." A deep sigh. "...See Kirsty, do you really want our child to be conceived through meaningless protocol? Or do you want her to be conceived through love, like PJ was?"

Pinhead could tell from the look on his wife's face that she was softening, listening to him. She even got herself up off the couch and walked toward him - planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Her? Does that mean...you want a...girl?"

"Yes..." Pinhead confirmed, taking Kirsty's hands in his. "...very much so. A daughter who would be the spitting image of her mother." He kissed her hand. "You."

Kirsty's bottom lip quivered as she took in his sweet words. He always did this to her, always managed to sweet talk his way out of things. She could now do no more than leap up at him and throw her arms around his neck - hugging him tightly. "Oh Pinny! You're right, you're so right." She nuzzled into his shoulder and kissed the side of his neck before pulling out and looking into his dark intricate eyes. "From now on..." She stated with certainty. "...I will be less...erm...crazy in the bedroom...and erm...anywhere else for that matter. We shall stick to a routine, ok?"

Pinhead smiled. "Sounds delightful, Kirsty. I will honour our agreement." He said, kissing her hand again, whereas she threw herself at him again for another hug.

"You're so sweet. I feel I don't deserve you."

"You do, my dear. You do."

A brief pause.

"I love you, Pinhead."

"I love you too, Kirsty."

There was much silence as the couple clung to one another for dear life, until Kirsty laughed chokingly. Her hubby was hugging her way too tightly. "Erm...Pinhead...you're squishing me to death...and you..are..._poking_ me."

Pinhead pulled away at once, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

~To be Continued ~


	56. Bored to Hell

Chapter Fifty Six - Bored to Hell

_**A Few days Later...**_

It was just another normal day at the club, but instead the whole building was not filled with the usual mischief and repetative and continuous banter it was famous for. Nope, all was quiet. Eerily quiet. And time seemed to drag more too. For some reason, the guys were fed up and bored with the XBox. They had played too many games of pool the soft material on the table was starting to wear thin, the pinball machine had been smashed up in frustration by Jason, they couldn't - well, WOULDN'T play darts because they had run out of pictures of Pinhead to use on it, and the karaoke player had gone bust and was at the repair shop.

The only thing that appeared to be working, well - two things, was the jukebox and of course the bar. Though, it was running low on beers and the last thing they wanted was another tug of war over the last bottle of beer between Freddy and Chucky.

So here the gang were, bored to tears, listening to crappy music and slouched in their favourite chairs. It was the boys who were the bored ones, as the girls had found some cards and were playing snap and Poker. Well, the girls who weren't at work. But the boys - pah!

Freddy was pulling fluff out of his naval and scratching his crotch, Chucky had fallen asleep and was currently twitching his leg about like a dog and whining. Candyman, Leprechuan, Ghostface, Djinn and Pennywise were not present, as they had business to attend to. They did not elaborate. It was just as well Ghostface wasn't about, for everyone was sure that he would hog the jukebox and play nothing but country music until the end of time.

Pinhead was another one who was not present. He had a job. But not his usual job in Hell. No. Kirsty made him get a part time job after PJ was born, so there was more money coming in. Babies were expensive, Kirsty had claimed, and their little son was even more expensive since he grew to be five years old so quickly. But lately, the grid faced boy had started growing quite fast, probably due to those strange hormones of his, that all his clothes were starting to get too small on him.

Kirsty had actually noted when she got back from her honeymoon even in two weeks her son seemed to have gotten a little taller than the last time she saw him. Before she left, he came just over her knee. But now, since the last month or so, he was over her hip. He had shot right up a little more, so much so he was the tallest out of all the kids there. She couldn't believe how fast he was growing.

Yes, kids grew all the time, but this was outrageous. He was near enough the height of an eight year old, but still looked around five. It was a huge strain on their finances, having to buy clothes for him which he practically outgrew in a month. That morning before she went to work, Kirsty noticed that the bottom of his jeans were risen up past his ankles a little bit, his shirt had risen up too showing a little of his naval, as had his sleeves. He looked perilously close to popping the buttons if he so much as breathed out. Luckily, Kirsty managed to get him into some clothes which were too big for him a couple of months ago she had kept for him. But, she knew that in another month, or even less, he'd have outgrown them, and she'd have to buy more clothes for him.

So Pinhead had to work more hours to provide for his ever growing and demanding son. But not just for PJ, but for his growing family since Kirsty wanted another baby. Nobody knew what his job was, for he never told them. He made sure no one knew. He'd never live it down. Kirsty was at work too, and PJ was at kindergarten, probably terrorising the teachers and telling eery tales of his great Uncle Frank to the other children with a torch lighting his face. Sadistic little boy.

But back to the club, Elliot was sat quietly in the corner, reading a book. Doc Frasier was at his surgery, a five month pregnant Jennifer was with him - probably making out with him. Jason and Michael were as bored as anyone, but had found something to keep themselves occupied - with a mock fencing duel with their respective machete and butcher knife.

It was something that got on the nerves of Freddy, who had decided enough was enough when the two lumbering giants somehow managed to stomp all over Freddy's foot when they were dancing about the room and dodging the other's blades.

"Hey! Who the hell do you two think you are? !" Freddy yelled as he nursed his sore foot. "Freakin Errol Flynn! ? Enough with the swashbuckling already, before I swashbuckle your asses down the john!"

Jason and Michael were not ones to take orders from Freddy Krueger of all people, and they were certainly not going to do so anytime soon. With a slight grunt coming from the both of them, the two masked giants marched over to the burnt all over dream demon and hovered over him menacingly and threateningly. They looked like they were going to do something lethal to Freddy, but of course - Freddy being Freddy - he had to mock them.

"Oooh, oh no!" Freddy fake squealed, crossing his arms and balling his fists and looking like a damsel in distress. "I'm gonna get a machete shoved up my ass, and a pumpkin smashed over my head. Oh I'm so very, very, very, very, very scaaaaaared!"

Mock laughter came not long after, and that was when it hit him without warning. Jason snatched Freddy's precious hat from him and held it high over his head. Michael backed away and stood nearby - awaiting his turn to grab the hat. Their huge and buff shoulders were both shaking with the silent laughter. But Freddy was far from amused.

"What the HELL are you two maggot heads doing with my hat? !" He yelled. "Give it 'ere!" Freddy began to leap up and down, trying to grab for his hat, but it was useless. Jason was much taller than he was, and when he was holding the grubby hat high over his head it might as well had been in space. There was no way in hell Freddy was going to be able to grab it, no matter how high he jumped.

"I said..." Freddy whispered calmly before his face contorted in impatience and looking set to blow. Any minute now, it would look like steam was going to come out of both his ears. Then the yelling began. "...GIMME MY FUCKIN HAT!"

He leapt for it again but that was when Jason suddenly tossed his hat over to Michael whom stood at the other side of Freddy. Ok, this was getting ridiculous. Freddy dashed toward Michael, leaping up like a bunny rabbit at the same time - but then Michael chucked the hat back over to Jason who placed it on top of his head and began to dance around with it, mocking Freddy whose nose had collided with Michael's chest. It looked like he was hugging him.

After separating himself from Michael, Freddy snarled in fury and ran towards Jason who was still wearing his hat. Freddy wasn't happy about that. "HEY! WHO SAID YOU COULD WEAR MY HAT? !" Freddy growled, pointing at Jason. "NO ONE WEARS MY HAT BUT ME! TAKE IT OFF OR YOU ARE SO DEAD, HOCKEY PUCK!"

Once again, Freddy made a frog like leap and tried to snatch his prized possession from the head of his bitter enemy, but Jason was quick and took it off and held it above his head, swinging it back and forth tormentingly.

In no time, the girls - all thinking;_ 'oh this looks like jolly good fun!' _- had decided to get involved and so now a huge circle had surrounded Freddy, and like pass the parcel his favourite hat was going round and round in a big giant circle - being passed from one person to the next while Freddy made a noble attempt to get it back, running back and forth like the madman he was. But it was useless. He was close to tears. This was like at school! Oh the bastards were going to pay for making fun of Freddy Krueger's hat!

The only one who weren't involved in this_ 'pass the dream demon's hat' _game was Elliot, who was too busy trying to read his book, and also mature enough to not get involved in such nonsense, and Chucky who was still asleep. Nothing was waking the doll. He was dead to the world.

But looky here...they had all found a way to alleviate the boredom! Taunt Freddy Krueger by nicking his hat and throwing it around the room from one person to the next and see how long it would take for Freddy to catch it, not bad. They had to remember this the next time they were bored.

However, the fun was not to last long, for just as Freddy looked dead set on dropping dead on the floor, there was the familiar, thunderous and commanding cry coming from the doorway.

"WHAT IN LEVIATHAN'S NAME IS GOING ON! ? ALL OF YOU, CEASE IN THIS STUPIDITY AT ONCE!"

Freddy breathed a sigh of relief, and to the surprise of everyone there muttered; "Oh my hero!", which he immediately regretted when he realized what he just said.

Everyone turned to see - yes, you guessed - Pinhead stood in the doorway along with his son PJ. He had just finished work and had just picked up PJ from school, only to come back to madness. Was he really the only member of this club who behaved himself? Looked like it. Oh, he told a lie; Elliot seemed to be behaving himself - sat there calmly reading his book with a pair of earplugs in. And Chucky! The Cenobite looked set to faint when he sees the doll spark out. He's usually the one causing trouble - along with PJ.

As the group all broke up, and Freddy's hat had been given back to him - reluctantly I may add, Pinhead made his way over to Chucky, hoping to wake him up. The doll was muttering and mumbling in his sleep incorherently. Pinhead began to shake him.

"Charles, wake up! This is no time to be napping." Pinhead loudly said, but nothing happened.

"Pinny, there's no point..." Freddy told the pinned demon as he placed his hat back on his noggin. "...the little turd is far too gone in the land of nod. Nothing but nothing will wake him, even if an A bomb went off he'd still sleep through it. Give it up."

But Pinhead would not give up. He began to try out an array of different tacts to wake the doll up - including noise makers, cymbols clashing together noisily, clapping his hands in front of Chucky's face, bursting balloons, setting dynamites off, bashing him over the head with a rubber mallet, pinching his nose together so he couldn't breathe, jumping up and down next to him on the couch, spashing cold water over him, letting JD lick his face, blowing a trumpet next to his ear, tickling him with a feather duster...well, it went on and on. Freddy was right, nothing was gonna wake him any time soon. Even Pinhead whispering about how Tiffany was having a mad passionate affair with him didn't work either.

"Noooo, mommy...I want to go to band camp this summer...not science camp." Chucky suddenly muttered out in his sleep, which everyone raised their eyebrows at. Okkkaaaay!

Well, there was one last thing that they could try out to wake him before Chucky muttered anything else in his dream state, and Freddy had the perfect fool proof plan. It was a long shot, but he had to try it. Ignoring Pinhead's protestions when he realised what the dream demon intended to do, Freddy pulled his pants down and stuck his bare backside in Chucky's face - and before anyone could prepare the horribly burnt dream demon, with all his might and passion, broke wind VERY LOUDLY, making sure it drifted into his plastic nostrils.

"Ahhhh, that's better. That's been building up for hours now." Freddy murmured approvingly.

But everyone else where far from amused or impressed, and they had all took to violently coughing and gagging, covering their mouths and noses with their hands. They had also all hurried over to the windows tried to open them to stick their heads out and get some fresh air but for some reason, the catches were stuck and the windows wouldn't open. They all banged on the glass like fury to break it, practically crying as Freddy's smelly disgusting fart drifted through the room, but the good thing was - it managed to wake Chucky who now was struggling to breathe along with everyone else.

"What the HELL is that smell? !" Chucky choked. "It fuckin smells like rotten eggs, fish, dog meat, shit and a dead body all in one." Realization flickered through the doll's face. "Oh my dear FUCKIN GOD! Freddy let one go didn't he? !" Chucky squealed. When everyone nodded, and as Pinhead confirmed the dream demon did it in his face, Chucky leapt up and ran like fury, and almost like his life depended on it, to the exit - coughing and cursing. Everyone followed suit.

"Oh big bunch of babies! It don't smell that bad!" Freddy chuckled, plopping down next to Elliot who was still reading, but with a hanky covering his mouth and nose. He did a double take when looking up at Freddy. What the devil did he want now? !

"Hey Elly welly, whatcha readin'?" Freddy asked boisterously, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Elliot let a small smile curl up. "Nothing you know, and nothing that would interest you." The former ghost told him straightly.

"Try me!" Freddy shot back determingly.

Elliot sighed. "Well, if you must know. The complete works of William Shakespeare."

Freddy's face twisted in confusion. "Eh?"

Elliot once again sighed. "You must know who William Shakespeare is, for God's sake man!"

Freddy did not. But, hey what did it matter. He could play along. With a slight shrug, Freddy said as brightly as possible, "Sure I do. What do you think I am - stupid? !"

Elliot chuckled at that. "Well...Anyways, I'm half way through _Caeser _and I am just getting to the good part, so if you don't mind."

Freddy smirked as he rose from the seat. "Caeser eh? Is that some kind of salad dressing?" He asked with a giggle.

Elliot glared at him but chose to say nothing, and backed himself away slowly. "Geez, the guy's got no sense of humour!"

Elsewhere, Chucky had fully recovered from the Freddy Krueger Fart Inhalation and was now making his way back into the building, with PJ in tow. The two were up to mischief again no doubt, but the little grid faced boy's father Pinhead was not about to keep him out of it.

"So tell me, Uncle Chucky..." PJ asked cheerfully. "...how did you really end up as a doll?"

Chucky sighed as he took a swig out of the last beer bottle that he had swiped when Freddy wasn't looking. "I already told ya, kid..." He muttered in a deflated and annoyed tone. "...I used a voodoo spell, from the mighty Damballa - the God of life after death."

The boy arched his eyebrow. "Dam-what?"

"Damballa...you know?"

PJ still continued to gawk at him.

"Oh never mind." Chucky grumbled before taking what appeared to be a sort of amulet out of his pocket. "Here, this is what makes it possible for anybody with a bit of voodoo know how to transfer their soul into anybody...or in my case, anything." Chucky laughed at that, but when he sees PJ doesn't share in his amusement he cleared his throat and shown more of the amulet to him. "Anyways, this is called the _Heart of Damballa."_

"Cool!" PJ exclaimed, noting the ruby coloured jewel in the middle of the amulet. "Can I have a go at it? I so want to transfer my soul into you!"

Chucky smiled. "Well I..." Then he realized what the boy had just asked of him. "...NO! No way in HELL! Keep your grubby little hands off my amulet, kid!"

PJ folded his arms and pouted. "Well, in that case, I am gonna tell my mommy that you've been using bad words in front of me again." He said with determination, making cold sweat creep down the neck of the doll.

"No, no - ok! Ok! Fine! But_** I'll **_show you what it does, I'm the only one who can use this. Lay down and I'll show you how it's done. I call this game,_ 'Hide the Soul'"_

PJ's eyes widened and he at once complied, lying down on the floor next to the doll who placed one hand on his head and the other held the amulet high in the air. The little boy was just as enthusiastic and excited to play this game as much as using the amulet for himself.

"Ready, kid?" Chucky asked.

"Yep! This is so cool! I'm gonna be a doll!" He squealed happily.

Chucky smirked to himself before taking a deep breath. He was going to swap souls with a little boy who was willingly allowing it to happen. How long had it been since he last tried it. He forgot. Oh well, here it goes.

_"Ade due Damballa..."_ Chucky began to recite, the air turning cold and the lights flickering._ "...give me the power I beg of you!"_

While this absurdity was going on, PJ's father Pinhead was making his way back into the building. He too had been knocked funny by Freddy's fart and it had took him a while to recover. He now had plans to go and pick Kirsty up from work, but he needed to find his son and tell him to behave himself while he did that. However, he was no where to be seen.

"Frederick...?" Pinhead asked the dream demon who was picking his nose and flicking it at Jason. "...have you seen my son anywhere?"

Freddy shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring manner. "Last I saw him he was with Chucky."

Pinhead frowned. "Charles? !" The Cenobite boomed. "I wish my boy would not associate with that fool! He's a bad influence."

Stomping off and looking into each room to see which one his son was in, Pinhead suddenly heard what sounded like a familiar chant being recited, and it appeared to be coming from behind the big chair in the games room. "Where have I heard that chant before?" Pinhead wondered, placing his hand to his chin and looking like _Rhodan's 'Thinker'. _Then his eyes widen in shock and he realises what it is - oh dear Leviathan, surely not!

_Not the soul transfering voodoo chant!_

Pinhead dashed to where the sound was coming from, and with impossible strength pulled the chair away and seen to his shock PJ lying horizontal with Chucky looming over him, amulet in hand and chanting the famous Damballa incantation.

PJ looked to his dad and giggled excitedly like he was on the swings or something and wanted his father to see how fast he was going. "Look daddy, I'm gonna be a doll!"

Oh dear sweet Leviathan! He couldn't let this pass. He didn't want a doll for a son! This was an outrage, he had to stop it! And quick. With fast superhuman reflexes, Pinhead pushed himself forward at once, trying to save his son from becoming a toy.

"NOOOOOOOO! ! !"

Everything seemed to slow to a snail's pace - even Pinhead's yelling of _'Noooooooo! ! !'_ seemed to slow and go all deep, as he flew toward his son.

Just as Chucky was reciting the last of his chant with passion, Pinhead managed to push PJ away - but at a price. Pinhead landed face first on the floor next to Chucky and his plastic hand came to rest on his pinned cranium as the finished chanting.

PJ had been pushed to the other side of the room and was now moaning as a big flash of light filled the room and the light bulbs and the music from the jukebox stopped and crackled.

"Great!" PJ groaned. "Thanks alot daddy! You ruined everything!"

Usually, this was when Pinhead scolded his son for being rude, but nothing happened. The boy got up off the floor and made his way back over to Chucky and his dad who were both staring to each other in shock.

"Daddy? Uncle Chucky?"

At that moment, the two men screamed in fear and shock, pointing at each other as they did so. Then they began to stare at their hands, both with frowns darkening their faces.

"Oh my Leviathan! I am a doll!" Screamed Chucky, but instead with Pinhead's voice coming through.

"What the FUCKING hell, I am a fuckin Cenobite!" Pinhead exclaimed, with Chucky's voice coming through.

PJ stood staring at the exchange dumbstruck as the both of the screamed in unison; "WE'VE SWAPPED BODIES!"

~ To be Continued ~


	57. Whatever Possessed You! ? Part 1

Chapter Fifty Seven - Whatever Possessed You! ? Part One

"D-daddy? U-uncle Chucky?"

Little PJ was lost for words as he drew closer to the Good Guy doll body now inhabited by the soul of his father, Pinhead, and that of the Cenobite's body containing the soul of his Uncle Chucky. This was something one doesn't see very often; two souls of very different men in opposing bodies, and for Leviathan knows how long too!

Oh his mommy, Kirsty, was going to have a cow over this, and PJ imagined that she would not only beat the living crap out of Uncle Chucky for trying to swap souls with her baby boy (even if it were his idea in the first place) but also for successfully swapping souls with her husband Pinhead. And she wouldn't be the only one having a bitch fit over it all either - Aunt Tiffany was going to go totally crazy ape shit BALISTIC!

PJ could do no more now than watch his dad and uncle scrutinize their new and hopefully 'temporary' bodies - each differing in facial expressions. Pinhead-Chucky appeared somewhat upset, confused oh and angry, whereas Chucky-Pinhead was practically leaping for joy. Not hard to see why. He was out of the damn doll body, and about time too.

"Oh MAN this is so fuckin peachy!" Chucky-Pinhead exclaimed, his own voice still coming through the Cenobite's mouth and examining 'his' new reflection in the mirror. "It's been a while since the Chuck had a real body of his own, and such a cool one at that!"

Pinhead-Chucky, who was still flat out across the floor, heaved himself up slowly - watching on as Charles gleefully paraded around the place excitedly. This was a very strange sensation to Pinhead - he had never been so small or short in his life. He had always been so tall and towered above everyone he met. Well, with the exception of Jason and Michael. But he was not used to feeling like the whole world was bigger than him, or had to watch out for being crushed to death. Oh he was going to personally rip Charles limb from limb - whatever the hell body he inhabited!

"I wouldn't grow too used to being in control of that body, Charles." Pinhead growled, his own voice coming through Chucky's mouth and toddling toward his bitter enemy with his tiny little plastic doll legs. "You know the rules of this club; Charles Lee Ray will not under any circumstances ever attempt to transfer his soul into any member of the club at any time, and if he so does he will be summoned before Leviathan to recieve punishment and possible banishment from the Club and will fortheit his freedom in the real world. You are breaking the rules, Charles. That body doesn't rightfully belong to you. And besides, there are certain powers I possess that your tiny mind will never ever compreh-"

Just that second, Chucky-Pinhead picked up tiny little Pinhead-Chucky and stared him straight in those plastic baby blues. It was weird for the pair of them to stare the other in the face and see their very own eyes glaring back. But Chucky was far too thrilled to give a hoot that he was staring his former shell in the face.

"Pinny boy, you forget; I'm in control now. No one will ever find out, most of all not your stupid God! This is for keeps!" Chucky told him defiantly.

"Oh really now!" Pinhead hissed back, with just as much defiance in his voice. He didn't care if he was two feet tall, he wasn't about to let Charles Lee Ray get away with this. "I don't believe so, Charles. Sooner or later, you will have to give the body back."

Chucky laughed heartily, and pulled Pinhead-Chucky right up to his face and sneered; "I don't think so, sport. Just try to remember, I'm bigger than you now! No one will ever mock me for my size again! Enjoy your dinky, Pinny." And with that, Chucky threw Pinhead against the wall and went back to admiring himself in the mirror.

As the former doll flexed 'his' small but evident bicep muscles in the mirror and marvelled at the sight, an audience had begun to gather round after hearing the ruckus from the other room. Freddy, Elliot, Jason - everyone had come to see what was going off. They were all gawking to the possessed Cenobite bemusedly, like he'd gone mad. Obviously, they didn't know about the soul transferal between him and Chucky.

"Um, what's going on?" Elliot asked quietly as he continued to stare at his demon self.

"Is Pinhead..._admiring_ himself in the mirror?" Joey questioned confusedly, cradling baby Will as she stood by her husband, and draping an arm around little PJ as he wrapped himself around her waist in fear. She gasped in fright and disgust when 'Pinhead' suddenly opened up his trousers and gazed within - seemingly checking out 'his' manhood, and she nearly fainted when she sees him make a fist and punch the air in triumph.

"SCORE! I NO LONGER HAVE A TEENY WEENY!" He shouted.

There was a brief awkward silence as everyone's eyebrows popped up.

"Heh, Pinny's finally gone mad, I'd say. Long overdue if you ask me." Freddy chuckled.

"No no..." PJ cut in, tugging at Joey's top. "...that's not my daddy. That's Uncle Chu-"

"WOOOOO HOOOOO! ! !" Chucky-Pinhead randomly screamed suddenly at the top of 'his' lungs, cutting the little boy off while dancing in front of the mirror and ripping off the shirt Pinhead had been wearing - waving it around like a flag, before abruptly bursting into song. _"I'm bringin' sexy back! Yeah! Them uvver boys dunno how ta act! Yeah!"_

While everyone gasped in shock and even disgust, Freddy's smirk grew wider and he pointed toward the dancing possessed Cenobite. "See? Told ya! He's gone completely gaga cuckoo!"

"I think he's havin an' identity crisis." Ginger said dully.

"I think he's emo." Needy put in.

"I think he's on drugs." Bridget offered.

"Ha! Pinny boy would have to be on drugs to be on drugs!" Freddy snickered, slapping his thigh as he laughed hysterically at the thought of Pinhead doing drugs.

"What do we do?" Elliot asked.

"Well, I say we bash him over the head with something blunt, put a bag over his head and cart him off to the Cenobite Nut House." Freddy suggested evilly.

_"Go here we go with the...! Go here we go with the...!" _Chucky-Pinhead sang happily.

Joey grimaced and covered PJ's eyes. "Urgh! Well we have to do something! His Justin Timberlake impression is appalling!"

It was at that very moment the possessed Cenobite spun round, noticing the audience that had gathered around him. His eyes narrowed at everyone there the longer they gawked at him. "The fuck you lot staring at? ! Can't a guy sing and admire himself in the mirror in freakin peace!" He grumbled.

Freddy's eyebrow popped up. Something was not right with the guy. "Pinny, why the hell are you talking like Chucky?"

"He IS Chucky, you buffoon!" Came a very familiar voice from behind Freddy. It sounded like Pinhead. "I would never act in such a way."

The dream demon's eyes widened. 'Pinhead's' mouth didn't seem to move at all when he said that. He smiled and began clapping his hands together. "Whoa! That was amazing Pinhead! You spoke without moving your lips! You should go in for ventriloquism, and heh...use Chucky as your dummy!"

'Pinhead' suddenly charged forward the minute Freddy called Chucky a dummy. "FUCK YOU! I'M NO DUMMY!" Chucky possessed Pinhead yelled into Freddy's face, making the dream demon's eyes bulge out of his head so much it looked like any minute they would fall out.

Feeling something tugging on his trouser leg, Freddy spun round and looked down to his feet and saw 'Chucky' standing there - gazing up to him. His big bulbous doll eyes were narrowed and he appeared extremely pissed off.

It all suddenly dawned on everyone, quite quickly, that the two men were not themselves.

"Whoa whoa! Hold the nightmare!" Freddy shouted. "Have you two morons...swapped bodies or somethink?"

There was utter, painful silence within the room as the two men looked upon each other - then they looked back up to Freddy and co and nodded their heads slowly.

Freddy stood silent for a minute or so, until he could no longer hold his amusement in and he burst into derisive laughter. "BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! Pinny and Chucky have swapped bodies! How I wished I'd seen THAT happen!"

Pinhead and Chucky in their opposing bodies scowled at Freddy who was going red in the face as he laughed his ass off.

"Laugh all ya want, Crispy." Chucky swaggered. "Cos you see I now got the looks, the body, the power...not to mention the ol' Chucky charm. With all that on my side, Ima goin' all the way to the top, man! Then who'll be laughing then, Fried Ass! !"

Freddy yawned and folded his arms. "Hmmm, yeah. So, care to tell me how it happened?"

"That's none of your business Frederick!" Pinhead-Chucky sneered before stomping off, but Freddy grabbed fast hold of him and picked him up.

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast little guy." Freddy sniggered, holding little doll Pinhead in his arms.

"Release me, you fool!" Pinhead commanded, kicking his little legs about and wriggling about uneasily. "I will not fall victim to your sadistic little games where you always use Charles to toss about like a game of catch!"

"Too bad!" Freddy laughed. "This is gonna be sweet!"

Little Pinhead began to sweat. "No no no..."

"HEY FRED! TO ME! TO ME!" Chucky yelled, opening up 'his' arms to catch his former doll body.

Freddy grinned and yelled, "FORE!"

"YAAAAARRRGGGHH!"

And with that, Freddy threw a screaming little doll sized Pinhead toward big tall Cenobite sized Chucky, who then got into position and aimed towards Jason's direction. "Hey Jason! Go long!"

With impossible superhuman reflexes that he wasn't aware the real Pinhead actually possessed, Chucky threw Pinhead so fast and hard he actually knocked the hockey masked giant into the wall like a missile just collided into him. It made a huge Jason sized dent in the concrete.

The possessed Cenobite was utterly amazed with his new found strength. "Whoa! So fuckin cool Superman shit, Pinny!"

Pinhead was too dizzy to respond, and too weak to fight back against the little game of Chucky-Ball that was now conveniently Pinhead-Ball. Elliot, PJ, Joey and the girls were trying to save poor little Pinhead from being tossed about like some ball - but to no avail.

"IS IT A BIRD? IS IT A PLANE? NO...IT'S PINHEAD STUCK IN CHUCKY'S BODY FOREVER AND EVER FLYING THROUGH THE AIR! WEEEEE! !" Chucky yelled as he took aim with Pinhead and threw him with such force he landed right down Angelique's top and into her cleavage.

"BULLSEYE!" Chucky yelled in victory, watching as poor Pinhead managed to eventually prise his plastic face out of the Princess' ample bosoms and pull back - looking up to see the woman whom lusted after him so bad lick her ruby lips and stroke his face seductively.

"Uh oh..." Pinhead gulped.

"Oh Xipe..." Angelique purred, grabbing Pinhead and smashing his face back into her boobies. "...I don't care whose body you're in. You're still my darling Prince of Pain inside!"

As Pinhead struggled to get away from an over amorous Angelique, with Joey, Elliot and PJ trying to help him, and his tormentors were high fiving, there was a loud, familiar yell coming from the entrance of the club - the door being flung open and footsteps were heard as they entered the building.

"PINNY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! ?"

Everyone was scared into silence at the sound of the voice, and they all gulped and backed away.

"Shit!" Freddy cursed. "It's old woman Cotton! Quick! Hide Pinny!" He paused for a minute, then made a mad scramble. "No, HIDE OURSELVES!"

Some of the men, knowing Kirsty was coming into the building and of course being scared shitless of her seeing as she was a crazy and insane person at the best of times, all screamed and dived for cover in a mad scramble with Jason hiding under the pool table, Chucky attempting to hide himself in a vase but forgetting he was now too big to fit himself in it - he cursed and spun around in a circle trying to find someplace else to hide but could not so in the height of his panic picked up a huge foliage leaf from the club's Fern plant and masked it over his face. Elsewhere, Michael hid himself behind the curtains - with Freddy, who didn't take kindly to that.

"Hey dumb mute!" Freddy growled at Myers, fighting over which largest part of the curtain got to cover them. "Find ya own fuckin hiding place!"

Michael simply grunted and easily pushed Freddy away from him and from behind the curtain - where the dream demon went flying and landed on his face, and at the feet of...dum dum DUM...KIRSTY!

Boy did she look mad, what with her frowning eyes and her foot tapping constantly.

"Ah, hehe - Kirsty. You look...well." Freddy stuttered.

"Don't give me that fuckin crap, Krueger, you burnt piece of shit!" Kirsty sneered, taking a look around. "What the HELL are you doing! Why the fuck is everyone hiding?"

Freddy grumbled an inaudible curse about Kirsty under his breath as he rose off the floor. "Well, we... are...playing...hide and seek...with PJ. Heh." He looked over at the son of Kirsty and Pinhead and frowned. "PJ!" He yelled at the boy. "Remember, you're it! You're supposed to be counting to a hundred while we all go and hide, remember?" The dream demon give PJ a_ 'play along' _look secretly.

"What?." PJ questioned Freddy, who face palmed while PJ ran up to his mother and embraced her.

"Hey baby, you been a good boy?" Kirsty asked of her son as she run her fingers through his dark hair. Thankfully, she noticed he hadn't grown anymore in height in her absense.

"Yes mommy." He chirped.

"Good." She took a look around. "Where's your father?"

"Well..." PJ began. "...he and Uncle Chucky...OW!"

That was when Freddy inconspicuously stood on the youngster's toe to stop him from revealing more to Kirsty whose eyes narrowed.

"...are over there!" Freddy chipped in, pointing over in the far corner where Chucky-Pinhead still stood with the leaf still held up over 'his' face. Angelique sat behind him, still holding on to Pinhead-Chucky who tried so desperately to wriggle free.

"Kir-MFMFMFMFMF!" Pinhead tried to call out and warn his wife but Angelique placed a hand over 'his' mouth and muffled the rest of what he was trying to say. But the doll sized Cenobite began to quieten down when he saw how mad Kirsty looked, seeing as she stormed over to Chucky. Believing Ray was going to get a thick ear off Kirsty, Pinhead relaxed and watched on.

"Pinny!" Kirsty snarled, unimpressed with the way her 'husband' was trying to hide himself with a flippin leaf.

_'Oh yeah, sooo invisable! NOT!' _She thought sarcastically.

She snatched the leaf from his hands and threw it to the floor. "Where the HELL where you, Pinny?"

'Pinhead', or rather Chucky, began to shuffle about nervously. "W-w-what?"

_'Hehehe.' _The real Pinhead sniggered in his head. Oh this will teach him.

Kirsty proceeded to smack her hand to her forehead. "Pinhead, you were supposed to pick me up from work. HALF AN HOUR ago! I've had to walk all the way here by myself! What the HELL happened to you! ?"

In the corner, Pinhead faced palmed himself. _'Damn!' _He muttered to himself. 'I forgot to pick Kirsty up.' But it didn't matter now; Charles Lee Ray was going to get the thrashing of the century, and he was going to enjoy every last moment of it - even if he felt real bad for his wife.

But then, he noticed how distracted Kirsty was getting as she yelled to Chucky-Pinhead - thanks to 'his' shirtless torso. "Pinny, for the love of Leviathan put ya Goddamn shirt back on!" She sneered, her voice wavering a little as she stared hard at Pinhead's rock hard pecs and finely toned abs.

Chucky, aware that he could possibly sway Kirsty here with 'his' good looks and hot body, put on the best seductive look he could and began to near Kirsty. "Aw..." He mumured seductively in Pinhead's voice and began stroking her face, with the real Pinhead not liking this one bit but still restrained by the others. As were Elliot and Joey. "...now why would I do that, baby?"

Kirsty gave him a funny look. "Baby?" She questioned.

Chucky grinned and pulled her into his arms. "I was getting all hot and bothered just thinking about you, and the shirt was seriously beginning to stick to me."

Chucky could tell she was beginning to crumble, even though deep down she knew she was still mad. "Pinny, why are you all worked up? And WHY OH WHY are you talking like a creep?"

Chucky chuckled a little and grabbed her hand, pressing it to his crotch.

"Pinny!" Kirsty gasped and pulling her hand away. "Not in front of our son!" She paused for a minute. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

The real Pinhead thrashed about angrily in Angelique's arms while watching as Chucky leaned in and whispered into Kirsty's ear, "Oh babe, I'm so worked up about you my pants are beginning to feel too small for me."

Well that was it. Kirsty had been totally and utterly swayed, but even though she noticed the subtleties like the sudden American accent and flirtatious behaviour Kirsty decided to push that to the back of her mind for the time being. She was getting totally turned on by her 'hubby'. She giggled slightly to herself. "Oh Pinny."

Chucky then, without warning, scooped her up into 'his' arms and murmured; "Wanna go and make that baby?", with a slight wink.

"Do I have a choice?" Kirsty giggled, wrapping her arms around him and he then attempted to gallantly carry her away, but he stupidly managed to bang her head on the doorframe as they left.

"Oww!" Kirsty cried, rubbing her sore head.

"Sorry, babycakes!" 'Pinhead' purred whilst continuing to carry her out.

Meanwhile, Tiffany walked into the building having passed 'Pinhead' and the flushed red Kirsty in 'his' arms on her way in. "Oooh, how romantic!" Tiffany gushed, totally unaware that 'Pinhead' was really her slimy husband Chucky. She didn't give it a second thought as she noticed how 'Chucky' was kicking and thrashing about while Freddy and Angelique covered his mouth as he screamed muffedly.

Tiffany raised her eyebrows at the sight. "What the HELL has that pathetic worm done this time!" She shrieked demandingly.

"Erm..." Freddy struggled to find a plausible explanation - then it hit him when he looked at PJ. "He...was...cursing in front of sweet little PJ again. Believe it or not."

Pinhead-Chucky's eyes widened as Tiffany's face turned into an evil frown and she yelled; "Oh did he now? !"

_'Why? ? !' _Pinhead sobbed in thought as Chucky's just as scary wife grabbed him by his little shirt and hauled him out of Angelique's arms.

"Now Chucky, you know the consequences for cursing in front of the kids." Tiffany growled, suddenly producing out of her large purse a Lector type mask which she then proceeded to strap across his little face - obstructing his speech. Oh how the hell was he supposed to get out of this? !

"You wear this until you learn your lesson Chucky! You foul mouthed little..." She hesitated for a moment when she realized she was about to swear. "...doll!" she finally finished the sentence before stomping off with the thrashing little doll whom she did not realize was really Pinhead, and that her real hubby was with Kirsty...and probably about to get it on with her, while the rest of the gang watched on with mixed emotions.

Oh how was poor Pinhead going to stop Charles from taking advantage of his wife?

~ To be Continued ~


	58. Whatever Possessed You? ! Part 2

Chapter Fifty Eight- Whatever Possessed You? ! Part Two

_**Outside the Club, the Car Park...**_

"You CAN'T do it, can you, Chucky...! ?" Tiffany sneered to the gagged doll, whom she thought was her foul mouthed hubby Chucky when really it was poor Pinhead, as she strapped him into the child booster seat which she had set up in the back of her flash car especially for Chucky when they got back together after their twins' fifth birthday. She had another booster seat set up right next to Chucky's - for baby Charlie.

Pinhead couldn't believe his misfortune when he realized he was strapped right next to the dribbling and teething little baby son of Tiffany and Chucky. He was at that time when he was at his most rowdy, and the Cenobite trapped inside of a doll body groaned painfully under the muzzle when the chubby limbed baby began to wave his rattle in his face constantly, and blew raspberries at him.

Meanwhile, as Pinhead-Chucky's still being strapped in, Tiffany continued to rant at him - scolding him like she was his mother. "...You can't seem to control your foul language, not even in front of the kids! I'm telling ya Chucky, if ya don't sort out that potty mouth and soon I'll be doing more to your mouth than putting a muzzle to it - I'll be ramming a bar of soap in there! You got that, you little creep? !"

Pinhead had listened intently to the superstar as she told him off, finding it a little amusing that Chucky could get a bar of soap shoved in his cake hole the next time he cursed. Though, he was still angry, scared and desperate to get to Kirsty before she could go any further than just a simple kiss with the Pinhead disguised Charles Lee Ray. Oh the very thought of it! He wanted to kick and thrash about in his restraints, but he knew he couldn't. Instead, he had to play along and not appear to defy 'his' wife - or he would never loose the muzzle, and he would certainly get a bar of soap in the mouth if he weren't especially careful.

And so, the little Cenobite doll nodded his head obeyingly and hummed gently, to show Tiffany he was in agreement. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good, now if you continue to behave yourself for the next hour - you can take the muzzle off." And with that, she closed the car door.

One hour! ? Oh dear Leviathan! By that time, Kirsty would've gotten intimate with Charles! Oh the very thought of it made his blood boil and his skin crawl. He just had to hope and pray that Kirsty either cottoned on or lost interest in wanting sex. She was a smart girl, Pinhead thought, she could work out that her 'husband' was not quite himself. Couldn't she?

Sighing under the muzzle, Pinhead gazed to his surroundings - seeing how this was the same car where he and Kirsty first made love together, and thus conceived PJ. In fact, Tiffany - being so totally jazzed and overjoyed that the cutest little boy she had ever laid eyes on (well, apart from Glen, but she was bound to be biased about him) had been conceived in her own car - she had a beautiful blue plaque especially made and attached to the side on the car door. Scrawled along it in big bold capitals was, _**THE CONCEPTION PLACE OF PINHEAD JUNIOR "PJ" COTTON-TOTEC. **_Pinhead rolled his eyes. Talk about taking things too far!

As they drove along in the car, with Tiffany singing at the top of her lungs to_ 'Crazy' _which she had playing on her CD, Pinhead feeling that any minute he was going to explode with the frustration and not knowing how much more he could possibly take - it got worse when baby Charlie beside him suddenly hurled up, and all over him.

While Pinhead screamed muffedly through his muzzle, Tiffany glanced into the rear mirror and noticed the baby vomit which her 'hubby' was covered in. "Oh Charlie! You puked all over your daddy! Bad baby! Bad baby!" She scolded the infant, who simply giggled in response as Tiffany's phone began to ring.

"Oh, shoot!" Tiffany grumbled, taking her cell from her pocket and managing to flip it open. "Yeah what...? !" She muttered down the line. "...Oh hi Leo...did you manage to get me an audition for that big budget epic remake of _Gone with the Wind_?...What?...What do you mean they already cast Scarlet O' Hara without any actressess even auditioning! ?...That doesn't seem very fair!...So who the Hell have they cast?...WHAT? ! !...JULIA ROBERTS! ! ?...URGH! You're kidding me, right?...I'm so tired of hearing about her!...That's the last time she's ever gonna...hello?"

The line had gone dead when Tiffany's agent got fed up of her ranting about Julia Roberts, which seemed to anger Tiffany more. She threw her cell onto the floor and muttered more insults about Julia Roberts under her breath.

"That slut, I bet she slept with the director...AGAIN! Well, I could sleep with the director any time if I wanted to...!"

In the meanwhile Pinhead watched on from his seat and groaned heavily under the muzzle. He had heard her rant on about Julia Roberts before, so this could go on for quite some time...

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Kirsty's Apartment...**_

Chucky-Pinhead was literally bursting with the excitement as he and Kirsty made their way into the sitting room together hand in hand. 'His' heart was thumping so fast it felt that it could escape from his chest. He was about to get it on with Kirsty Cotton, and was terribly excited at the prospect. Even though he knew he was a married man, and he was very much in love with Tiffany, he always thought Kirsty was very hot and would have given anything for one night of sex. Just one flippin night - one night of meaningless hot sex and with Kirsty Cotton and he would die a very happy man indeed.

He had always thought that would never happen in a gizzilion years, not as himself. But now that he was disguised as Pinhead, it was becoming very a possible prospect.

He knew she was desperate for a baby, so naturally he came to the conclusion that she wanted sex sex sex twenty four seven. Oh he wouldn't be the one to get her pregnant, that was a no no - he'd make sure he was wearing a condom first before anything. And an extra large condom at that!

Damn Pinny was so big!

"Right..." Kirsty said as she flipped the light switch on. "...just make yourself comfy while I get us a glass of champaign, I have some very good ne-"

She was suddenly cut off by Chucky, who stopped her from venturing into the kitchen by reeling her in by her hand and slamming her up against 'his' hugely aroused body before smashing 'his' lips against hers. Kirsty gasped as he kissed her deeply and hungrily - even greedily, like he hadn't experienced her kisses in a very long time - or even ever before!

He growled against Kirsty's mouth and to her surprise arrogantly pushed 'his' tongue into her soft and sweet mouth. Her eyes widened. This wasn't like him, this felt all wrong - she didn't know why exactly, but something was not right and she just knew it.

"Pin-Pin-Pinny...?" She gurgled through the constant bruisingly hard kiss her 'hubby' was bestowing on her. She placed a hand to 'his' chest and pushed him away gently. Pulling away, she looked questioningly into 'his' eyes. They were widened with lust. "...what's the matter with you?" She gasped. "You're acting like we haven't had sex in...well...ever."

Chucky shrugged, caressing her cheek and smirking seductively to her. "Well, it seems like we haven't."

"We had sex yesterday! Remember?" Kirsty said slowly like he was stupid, her eyes latched onto his intently. "We kinda role played?" She continued. "You was Tarzan and I was Jane?"

_'Ergh, fuckin mental image! Pinny role playing - and Tarzan! Freakin Tarzan!'_ Chucky thought sickly before nodding 'his' head and pretending to remember. "Yeah, of course I remember. Silly me. Heh."

Kirsty narrowed her eyes to him. "Pinny, are you feeling alright?" She asked, placing a hand to 'his' head and sort of checking 'his' temperature. Why? Pinhead has never gotten sick in his whole life, why should he be sick now? But something was up with him, she just didn't know what.

Chucky-Pinhead grabbed for her hand, pulling it away from 'his' head, and began trailing her arm with tender kisses. "I'm fine..." Chucky replied in between kisses. "...nothing a bit of hanky panky won't cure."

Kirsty raised an eyebrow at that. "Hanky panky? Pinny..." She withdrew her arm and pulled away just before her 'hubby' could reach her neck to kiss, as he was heading in that direction. "...look, you need to calm yourself down ...please...sit down. I'll go and get us a glass of champaign, ok? I have some good news you might like to hear."

'Pinhead' appeared to wink at her as he plopped himself down on the spacious and comfy couch. "Whatever you say, toots. I'm gonna treat you like a Princess tonight."

_'Ok, that was totally weird.'_ Kirsty thought as she emerged into the kitchen to fix them some champaign. _'Toots? He never says toots. Something's seriously wrong with him.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Tilly-Ray residence, Tiffany stormed her way in through the doors along with the doll shelled Pinhead in her arms as well as baby Charlie. Steam was near enough coming out of her ears as she placed Charlie within his state of the art playpen, and Pinhead-Chucky was strapped into a high chair. He was still muzzled up, and listening as Tiffany still moaned and bitched about Julia Roberts.

"I could have starred in _Notting Hill! _Totally! And _Mary Reilly_! Hell I could have even done _Pretty Woman_!"

Pinhead wasn't too sure if this was the Jennifer Tilly side of her that was coming out and ranting, since the two women shared the body. They didn't swap bodies like he and Chucky just had. They kind of worked together, if you will. Pinhead never really quite understood how the _Heart of Damballa_ amulet worked, but he remembered Chucky once talking to Tiff about it - claiming how it had also the power to swap souls as well as possess the body and soul of that person entirely.

It was a trying subject and Pinhead really wasn't in the mood to try and figure it all out, what with his current predicament.

"You want something to eat, honey?" Tiffany suddenly called from the kitchen, her head peering round the corner.

Pinhead didn't know what else to do so he simply nodded his head and made a soft grunting noise.

Tiffany smiled and made her way over to him. "Well...you been an exceptionally good boy while being muzzled Chucky, I think you deserve to be let out of it." She started to undo the restraints on 'his' mouth and it wasn't long before it was fully removed and he was finally free - and able to move 'his' jaw about more easily.

Taking in the mouth's new found freedom for a second, Pinhead-Chucky took a breath but before he could even say anything, Tiffany twirled around and aimed for the kitchen. "I'm gonna make you your favourite now, sweetface - swedish meatballs. Then when we're done eating you can do the dishes..."

Every attempt to speak up and inform Charles' wife he was not her fool of a husband was botched by the talkative Tiffany who woudn't shut up about her mother and her infamous sayings as she cooked dinner for her 'hubby'.

Pinhead was losing the will to live the longer she chattered, and never allowing him to get a word in edgeways. He liked Tiffany, but she was truly testing his patience here.

Just when he was about to be completely rude and blurt out what had happened to him and Charles at the club, baby Charlie began to cry in his playpen - taking all his mother's attention.

"Oh Charlie, what's the matter, huh?" She cooed, reaching in and taking the little boy out of his adventure playground. She tapped his backside and immediately knew what was wrong. "Oh you got a stinky diaper, huh? Well you come to mama and I'll fix it right up for you..." But then, she froze and looked over at the doll sized Pinhead in 'his' highchair.

Pinhead's eyes widened immediately._ 'Oh dear Leviathan, no. Surely she isn't going to...anything but THAT!'_

But alas, it was true. "...no, daddy can fix it for you, can't you daddy?" She suddenly announced, handing a fresh diaper out for her 'husband' to take and lowering Charlie down onto the changing station. There was a special lift adapted onto the station especially for Chucky so he could reach Charlie when it were his turn to change his diaper.

Pinhead groaned as Tiffany placed him onto the lift, but he had no choice to comply and change the diaper of Chucky's baby son - he didn't want to be punished again.

Charlie looked up to him, and smiled happily, showing some emerging teeth and gurgling softly as his Uncle Pinhead in the body of his father stared down to him. The Cenobite in the doll's body gritted 'his' teeth and 'his' fists balled, but he knew he had no choice here - and he sighed heavily.

So here he was, while Tiffany cooked the dinner happily, changing someone else's kid's diaper! And it wasn't the same as with his own child. He took to changing PJ's diapers when he was a baby with ease, but this wasn't the same. It made him feel completely uncomfortable, especially as when he undid the diaper there was a big huge smelly nasty surprise waiting for him!

Pinhead was used to all kinds of nasty smells, considering where he comes from. But THIS was the vilest smell he had ever smelt in his whole life! Even Frank Cotton didn't smell as bad as this!

As he finished fastening the fresh diaper, and Tiffany called out that his dinner was ready - Pinhead began to really wish that Tiffany hadn't taken the muzzle off...!

Back at the apartment of the clueless Kirsty Cotton, the woman herself took the bottle of champers from the fridge and placed it into a bucket of ice. She grabbed a couple of glasses for the two of them, then made her way back into the sitting room where she then got the shock of her life. She nearly dropped the glasses and bucket from it. The sight of her husband Pinhead - sitting in a suggestive pose...and completely naked apart from a lacy pink thong covering 'his' modesty!

"What the? ! PINNY! What the hell's going on? !" Kirsty demanded, her eyes drawn to you know what. She couldn't help it. "Why the HELL are you wearing my thong! ?"

A couple of minutes. A couple of freakin minutes she was out of the room!

'Pinhead' smiled sexily. "I'm trying to seduce my wife. Is that ok with you?" He purred.

"Well I..." Kirsty stammered, trying to avert her gaze.

"Come..." Chucky said in his best Pinhead voice and tapping the couch cushion beside him. "...sit with me."

Kirsty placed the bucket and the two glasses on the table and slowly made her way toward him. She still didn't think he was right - not one bit. Since when did Pinhead ever attempt to seduce her? Not counting the days before they hooked up, when he was chasing her. It was always the other way around, with her attempting to seduce him every night. Sure, it made a change she supposed. But this was totally freaking her out.

As she slowly lowered herself down onto the couch next to him, Chucky raised 'his' arms in a typical yawn and stretch action and then gently draped 'his' arm around her. Kirsty stiffened a little, unsure of what to do, while 'Pinhead' pulled her in closer.

"Am I sexy, Kirsty?" He suddenly asked.

"W-what?" She murmured quizzedly, staring to him like he had just asked her what the square root of a hundred and fifty was or something.

"Am I sexy?" He asked again, his voice a decible higher this time.

Kirsty laughed a little. "Wh- of course I think you're sexy. I always call you sexy. Pinny, I'm getting you a glass of champaign, you need it."

She got up, taking the ice chilled bottle out of the bucket and popping the cork, she was totally unaware of how Chucky-Pinhead was checking out her ass from behind. He licked 'his' lips, murmuring mentally to himself; _'I can't wait to tap that!'_

Once she was done pouring them both a glass each of the fancy alcoholic beverage, she carefully turned on her heel with each glass in her hands - at once noticing how 'Pinhead' had been eyeing her ass. Deciding to ignore it, Kirsty narrowed her eyes at him and slowly handed him the glass. "Here." she said quietly, sitting herself back down next to him and holding her own glass to her lips, taking a quick swig - whereas 'Pinhead' downed his glass in one go.

_'What the-' _Kirsty thought, squinting her eyes at the sight. Her jaw dropped to the floor in shock when he, without warning, belched so loudly it shook the foundations of the apartment and set off car alarms outside.

He was always a sensible drinker - and he had manners. Something certainly wasn't right here.

"Ahhhhh, that's put out that fire." 'Pinhead' murmured in approval and tapped 'his' chest before he put the glass down and placed 'his' hand on Kirsty's thigh. "So what's my girl got to tell me?" He purred into her ear while stroking 'his' hand up her thigh.

"Ummmm..." Kirsty had a hard time in keeping calm as her 'hubby's' hand caressed up to her most intimate area. "...well...I've been...promoted at work, Pinhead. So that would mean I would earn more money, and that means you...oooh..."

Chucky's 'hand' was now moving it's way toward her breasts which were hidden under her blouse, and when it found one of them - he squeezed hard, making her lose all rational thought.

"Pinhead, stop it." Kirsty demanded breathlessly, finally regaining control within herself and smacking the hand away.

"Stop what?"

"Groping me when I'm trying to tell you something!"

Chucky chuckled softly. "Aw, don't you like what I'm doin' baby?"

"No...I mean yes...I mean no...erm...yes...no...Oh I don't know!" Kirsty was so confused and at a loss at how to proceed. 'Pinhead' was turning her on with his eagerness and attentive flirtatious behaviour, but at the same time - she realized he was not acting himself. Did she really want to sleep with him when he was acting all out of character?

Chucky-Pinhead smiled seductively, and reached over to slowly unbutton her blouse. She stiffened again, completely at a loss on what to do.

"Don't fight it, baby. You know you want it." He purred before adding in a husky voice; "Come to papa."

Kirsty didn't know this, but it was actually HIM that was taking advantage here and not her - so she was completely vulnerable to his advances. She found herself leaning in, aiming to kiss the man she thought was her husband but wasn't. Her lips were inches from touching 'his' when all of a sudden...the doorbell rang...

~ To be Continued ~


	59. Whatever Possessed You? ! Part 3

Chapter Fifty Nine - Whatever Possessed You? ! Part Three

Kirsty had been literally saved by the bell. The door bell chimed once again, and Kirsty broke away from the kiss, and possible sex, she was leaning in for with her so called husband Pinhead, and leapt up to answer the door. "I'll get it." She said hurriedly, making the possessed Cenobite fall forwards as she bolted away from him. He got up, sitting completely naked besides the thong, all on his own - and fuming.

"Dammit!" Chucky cursed under his breath, slamming 'his' fist down on the couch arm. "Don't I ever fuckin catch a break! ? All I ask for, all I ask is that I spend the night with a hot babe with gorgeous tits! I can't even have that...!" Chucky-Pinhead continued to grumble curses, insults, and basically bitch about his own life under his breath until he realized Kirsty was coming back into the room...and with someone...familiar...!

"HEY HO DADDY OH! !" The familiar little boy with the grid pattern across his little face yelled happily, bounding into the room and giggling while giving his 'father' a knowing look, whereas Chucky looked set to have a heart attack.

It was PJ!

The one time doll gave a nervous smile. _'Damn, the little brat is gonna squeal on me! Then I'll be dead for sure.' _Chucky thought bitterly.

"Hey...son..." Chucky finally greeted the boy, his Pinhead voice somewhat strained. Oh this was awkward. He couldn't screw this up now. He HAD to pretend to be the boy's father, even though PJ knew he was really his Uncle Chucky.

"PJ..." Kirsty gently scolded her son. "...what have I told you about walking home by yourself? You know it's not safe to do so, baby."

PJ shrugged. "I'm ok, mommy...I had to get out of the club. Uncle Freddy drank a LOT of that special drink that's kept behind the bar..."

Kirsty face palmed at that while listening as her son continued.

"...then he got into a fight with Uncle Jason and was screaming a lot of naughty words, and Uncle Jason put his head down the toilet and flushed it, then Uncle Freddy threw up everywhere, and everything kinda went silly after that, they were both still fighting after I left...and Aunt Angelique had tied Aunt Joey and Uncle Elliot to a chair for something stupid... I don't know. So I had to get out, mommy. I wanted to see..." The little lad turned to face 'Pinhead' and a little smirk crept up. "...my good ol daddy."

While Chucky squirmed, and Kirsty bent over and kissed her son on the cheek and left the room for a second, the grid faced youngster simply looked upon the man who was meant to be his father, a small knowing smirk on his face. Oh he was up to something for sure.

"Hey...daddy..." He took a little breath before chuckling and saying; "Daddy, how comes you're wearing mommy's under panties! ? You look silly now! Ha ha!"

Chucky narrowed 'his' eyes dangerously to his 'son' and bared 'his' teeth in aggravation, watching as PJ blinked his innocent-appearing black eyes at him, while the boy's mother did not suspect a thing as she buttoned up her shirt. She was too busy trying to calm herself down after all the excitement, with 'Pinhead' trying to seduce her mere minutes before PJ's arrival, and at the same time, ponder as to why her hubby was acting all weird.

Meanwhile, biting 'his' lip to stop himself from tearing into the little demon kid, Chucky rose from his seat and spread the most affable smile across 'his' lips he could muster. "I...am...NOT..." He could feel himself growing frustrated, as PJ was still smirking at him, trying to get him to crack. Taking a deep breath and smiling, he continued. "...I am not...wearing them...because I...LIKE...to wear them...son. It's...it's...a...GAME me and your mother like to play is all...a game for grown ups..."

"Oh." PJ mused. "Well, I just thought it was because you like to wear women's clothes a lot..." The boy then winked to his 'father' and murmured; "...Uncle...Chucky...", possibly loud enough for Kirsty to hear, whereas Chucky's 'eyes' widened and he grabbed a hold of PJ quickly and closed a hand over his mouth.

"SSSSSH!" Chucky hissed into the little terror's ear. "Don't you DARE breath a word of this to your mom!"

PJ managed to wriggle free from Chucky's grasp and turned to look him in the eye. "Why shouldn't I?" He hissed back. "I think it's funny when mommy yells at you. You know, I think I want to see it again." He took a breath before turning to look towards the kitchen where his mother was stood making his dinner. "OOOH MOM- MFMFMFMFMF! ! !"

PJ was stopped from calling his mother into the room by, again, Chucky's 'hand' closed over his mouth which was proving to be too big for such a little boy. "Look, I'll level with ya, I suppose I am taking advantage of your mom and I guess it's wrong, but...look I can't help it alright...she's hot...and I wanna...look, I'll make a deal with ya, ok?"

PJ squinted his eyes at his 'father'. "What kind of deal?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Well..." Chucky tapped 'his' chin with 'his' forefinger whilst he attempted to think up the perfect bribe to subdue the boy with. Then he clicked them as he thought of the perfect one. Digging into his pants pocket, he took out a hundred dollars and gave the wad of notes to 'his' son. "...here! Just take this."

"WHOA!" PJ practically screamed, making Chucky panic. "A HUNDRED DOLLARS! ?"

The possessed Cenobite looked around in a panic. "SSSSH! !" He hushed the boy, before regaining himself and whispering, "Yeah yeah. A hundred smackeroos! Go and do whatever the hell you want with it. Put it in ya piggy bank, go for a swim in it, give it to charity, stick it up your as- er... I mean...tushy. I don't care. Just don't tell ya daddy that I gave you his money, ok kid? And not forgetting our agreement...don't tell ya mommy about how me and ya dad swapped bodies, that ok with you?"

Chucky held out 'his' hand in an agreement sealing gesture for PJ to take, and it took a minute or so, but the boy finally smiled - sticking the wad down his trousers before taking his Uncle Chucky's 'hand' and shaking it happily. "It's a deal!" He beamed, taking a little look around then glancing back at Chucky and winking. "..._daddy_."

Just as Chucky was squinting dangerously to the kid again, giving him a warning look, Kirsty breezed into the room with three plates of food, which was their dinner. She regarded the two curiously.

"What's my two boys up to, then?" She teased, placing their dinner down on the dining room table and trying to stop JD, the boisterous Jersey Devil who had just rushed in from the kitchen, from leaping up and trying to snatch the food off the three plates. However, the food would be certainly forgotten about within seconds as the mystical creature lifted his head suddenly and sniffed the air curiously.

Something didn't smell right.

The pet's wandering sight came to focus on his so called master, who he didn't really like at the best of times, and he immediately knew that this was not Pinhead - just by his scent.

Chucky didn't even get chance to protect himself, as the over protective Jersey Devil pet leapt up and knocked him off 'his' feet as he was making his way over to the meal table. The creature growled and snarled at the possessed Cenobite as he had him pinned against the wall by his extraordinary strength.

Gasping at the sight and ushering an hysterically laughing PJ out of the room, Kirsty rushed over to help her 'husband'. "JD!" She scolded, tugging at his collar to try and drag him off. "GET DOWN AND RELEASE YOUR DADDY RIGHT THIS MINUTE! BAD JERSEY DEVIL, BAD!"

JD was too far gone in his aggression for the imposter, and even tried to in his own way inform Kirsty of his discovery by 'barking' and yelping, before running round in a circle.

"What has gotten into ya, boy?" Kirsty asked confusedly, watching on in complete horror as JD dug his sharp teeth into 'Pinhead's' shirt - which he had just put back on along with his trousers - and in one swoop moment in the height of his over excitement, tore it away and ran away with it in his mouth. It was almost like he was trying to peel away the mask the imposter was hiding behind. A silly logic, but what are ya gonna do? !

"JD! COME BACK HERE! BAD, JD!" Kirsty yelled, chasing the animal around the room, causing utter chaos in their wake, while Chucky-Pinhead sat upon the couch whimpering to himself. Maybe all this cloak and dagger body swap shit wasn't all such a good idea after all...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the good ol Tilly-Ray mansion, Pinhead - still within the form of the Good Guy doll - sat upon the couch near the roaring fireplace, absolutely exhausted with what Tiffany had him doing all day with Charlie and not to mention all the housework while she watched Martha Stewart and put her feet up.

At present, she was upstairs with the nanny - putting little baby Charlie to bed. She had been quite some time too.

Oh it didn't matter. Pinhead was just so glad to get some peace by himself for once after all that running around and being forced to sit in booster seats and high chairs. He couldn't go another day like this, and he knew it. He HAD to get out, and maybe get himself to his and Kirsty's apartment, which was miles away, and warn his wife before it was all too late. But how? He didn't possess teleportation abilities like with his own body, he wasn't tall enough to reach the door handle, and he was...Chucky. Who would listen to him? No one listened to Chucky, supposedly Jennifer Tilly's doll husband. The guy was trouble, and didn't every paparazzi and Jennifer Tilly fan going know that! Or any film or Hollywood buff for that.

He was truly running out of options here. So far, Tiffany hadn't allowed him to get a word in edgeways with her babbling and scoldings - not to mention throwing all kinds of jobs at him, so he could not tell her about what had happened between him and her real husband. But he was fast running out of time, and he had no choice - he HAD to tell her now and he had to be firm with her no matter wha-

"Oooh Chuck-key! ?"

Pinhead stopped musing, after hearing the sultry coo of Tiffany's angelic voice at the archway to the living area. He turned, seeing a scantily clad Tiffany stood before him, wearing stockings and suspenders, and some very VERY revealing lingerie. It was the same sexy wear that Tiffany had wore back that night when she first brought Chucky back to life.

Pinhead's 'eyes' looked set to pop out of 'his' head, as Tiffany brought her leg up, revealing her slender thigh for him and rubbing her hand across it. Though all his attention was focused upon her huge chest which just looked set to explode out at any moment.

Pinhead would be lying if he said that he wasn't in any way tantalized by the sight of her luscious flesh, and it may have come to a big shock to all - and to Chucky's anger - that he had actually quite fancied the killer doll's wife. When they all first met. In the physical sense, he had been attracted to her and tried to keep his gaze from her bulging cleavage at all times at the club and it had always worked and no one suspected him. But now, he was beginning to feel tempted again - even though he was trying ever so hard to not think about it.

In his head, he told himself over and over again; _'Think non sexy thoughts! Think non sexy thoughts!', _whilst his valuable mind within the plastic head thought up the image of - urgh the thought of it - Freddy Krueger dancing horrendously and singing the _I Dream of Genie _theme music in a skimpy bikini.

Sure, the foul image conjured up had worked like a freakin charm, but it would never last long. The horrific scarring image of a bikini clad Freddy had melted away only to be replaced by the actually welcoming and extremely sexy form of...Kirsty, now in the bikini and blowing a sweet and seductive kiss to him. Not Tiffany, thank Leviathan. This was a good sign he guessed. But...it was still a sexy thought, and would most likely fuel his lust. Would it?

Opening 'his' eyes, Pinhead-Chucky jumped back in fright when he realized Tiffany had gotten closer to him as he was attempting to think of _'non sexy thoughts'. _She was literally in his 'face'. Well, her boobs were, anyway. He gulped and attempted to slide away, which confused Tiffany.

"What's wrong with you?" She questioned, grabbing a hold of him and slamming him back down. "I'm usually the one to have to muzzle ya you're that randy! Now all of a sudden, when I want it bad, you're a freakin monk! What the HELL Chucky? !"

Pinhead gulped again. Was it an appropriate time to bring up the whole body swap incident? Well, he didn't suppose any time at all was good, but it had to come out sooner or later - before some irrevocable damage was done. Probably to him!

He took a breath, looking deeply into Tiffany's eyes - better than looking deeply into her cleavage - and opened 'his' mouth. "Tif-"

He didn't even get a chance. The insane woman grabbed him by his little suit and slammed him back first across the couch cushions. It was a weird sight to be seen. Pinhead had often wondered the implications concerning...um...you know...considering their size differences. How did they do it?

"Tif-" He tried again to get a word in but the actress placed her fingers about 'his' plastic lips.

"Shut up Chucky! You're not havin your own way this time. It's my turn!" Tiffany panted as she ripped 'his' outfit off, leaving him quite naked. Buck PLASTIC naked! Urgh, what a nightmare Pinhead was going to be cursed with forever!

The poor guy was seconds from finding out how sex between the differing Rays was ever possible, and with such a tiny dinky - yes, Pinhead had to agree with Charles there - his penis WAS small - when he finally had enough of Tiffany's powerful assault and yelled out as loudly as he could; "MRS RAY! I CANNOT DO THIS! I AM NOT YOUR IMBECILIC HUSBAND! LET ME GO!"

Tiffany had heard the voice which had come from her husband's mouth, only it wasn't her husband's. It made her stop and take notice at once, and she lifted herself off the two foot tall doll sprawled across the couch - naked and vulnerable. She suddenly felt the urge to cover herself up and she blushed a deep red when she realized just whose voice that had been that had come from the lips of her supposed husband.

"I apologize for my brashness." The doll said, jumping down from the couch and toddling towards her. "I simply had to illicit your attention, but I've had no such luck all day. And I could not take advantage of you."

Tiffany gasped, she totally recognized that voice. She knew it from anywhere!

"PINHEAD! ?"

The doll nodded once in affirmation. "Yes, indeed. I am afraid to say I am."

Tiffany looked him up and down in shock as she took the news in. "What...what...what...what...how did this happen?"

Pinhead sighed. This could take some time.

"Well..." He began...

* * *

Elsewhere, back at Kirsty's apartment, the woman herself was busy tending to 'Pinhead's' battle wounds he had acquired from the attack of the insane Jersey Devil. The guy was covered in bleeding bite marks and scratches, which Kirsty was gently dabbing at with some wet cloths.

The possessed Cenobite sucked air in through his teeth as the agonizing stings from his bloody cuts touched the damp cloth. "That damn mutt needs to be put out of its misery!" He muttered under 'his' breath, in his own normal voice yet Kirsty surprisingly didn't hear.

"Pinhead, don't be so mean." Kirsty told him, pressing harder at one of his wounds. "He just got...a little over excited that's all. You know how over protective he is of me..."

"Yeah, I remember the day that I looked up your dress and..." Ooops, he had slipped there. Realizing what he was saying, and that he was in the body of Pinhead and the way Kirsty was looking at him, he stopped abruptly and changed the subject. "...Erm...so...you were telling me you're getting more money from work. How much more?"

Kirsty shrugged. "Not sure yet. Just that it'll be much more than what I'm earning now. I'm in a more supervisory role, so I guess a thousand dollars more. But that's a guess."

As Chucky's eyes widened, Kirsty sighed before continuing. "Well, it's a good thing since it's come at a good time. It's PJ's birthday soon."

"IS IT? !" Pinhead-Chucky suddenly piped up, nearly knocking the bowl of steaming hot water for 'his' wounds onto the floor. "Oh wow, it's gone so quickly, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Kirsty smiled, bitter sweetly. "Our baby boy is getting older. I can't believe how big he's getting. I know officially he'll be one years old, but he'll look more like a six year old. I was thinking that...well...maybe we could throw a party at Tiffany's mansion for him."

It was at that moment that Chucky-Pinhead, after taking a swig of his drink, spewed it all over the place at the suggestion. His. Wife's. Mansion? ! Lots of screaming, insane, sugar fuelled brats running around his home and trashing the place? No way! And that was just PJ!

"What's wrong?" Kirsty asked, noticing his discomfort. "Don't you like the idea? I think it'd be great. Tiffany's bound to say yes. PJ and her kids are very close. It's perfect."

"But Kirsty, I don't think..."

"And just between me and you..." Kirsty winked, interrupting her 'hubby'. "...I think our son and their daughter have a cute little thing going on. I think they'll marry. They're so adorable together. Ooh, just imagine, PJ has his first kiss at his own birthday - and with little Glenda Tilly-Ray."

As Kirsty swelled at the thought, Chucky felt like murdering someone at the very mental image of his girl locking lips with that...that...hell brat.

"Heh heh heh...DON'T SAY THAT!" He suddenly groaned loudly, a sickly look coming to 'his' face.

Kirsty tutted and slapped him upside on the head. "Oh for GOD'S sake Pinny, you're as bad as Chucky."

Chucky-Pinhead kept quiet about that as Kirsty finished up the rest of the cleaning up and patching his wounds. Finally, he was free to put 'his' shirt back on. "Oh, this fuckin hurts bad! You'd think I wouldn't feel any pain at all!" He muttered, doing up the buttons. Luckily, Kirsty didn't hear him.

"So..."Chucky murmured seductively, sitting back down on the couch and crossing 'his' legs in a suggestive pose as 'his' wife walked back in. "...wanna continue what we were gonna start before?" He said with a cheeky wink.

Kirsty rolled her eyes at the sight. "Urg, this again." She muttered. "Not now, honey. I'm too tired. Maybe tomorrow." She continued, trying to sound convincing as possible. She still didn't want to have sex with him while he was acting weird. You'd think by now, Kirsty being a smart girl, that she'd have figured out he was Chucky. But, guess she had a lot on her mind to take any notice.

"Oh, Kirsty. Come on." 'Pinhead' whined, getting up to near her. "I have needs too. Don't you think I deserve some good ol' Kirsty loving, after all I've been through today?" He cupped her cheeks in 'his' hands and forced her head up gently. "You're so...beautiful...and I can't help it. Ok? I just want you so bad."

Kirsty was beginning to cave, and he knew it. Suddenly, without prior warning, he brought 'his' lips to hers, in a bruising and passionate kiss, just as she was about to protest some more. As the man who was meant to be her husband wrapped his arms all around her, rendering her the ability to move, Kirsty began to feel a course of defiance build up inside of her. He didn't have the right to force all of this on her - and it was making her angry. And there was something in his deep and passionate kiss that didn't feel right at all - it felt something more...foreign.

She knew how her husband kissed, he was an excellent kisser. An explosive and passionate kisser. But yet..._him _- he wasn't. It didn't feel like she was kissing Pinhead. More like it felt she was kissing a slobbery dog.

Her defiance now sky high, and without as much as a word, Kirsty brought her knee slamming forcibly and painfully hard into 'his' crotch - bringing tears of pain to 'his' eyes when he finally released her.

Cursing and squealing, the Cenobite fell to 'his' knees and clutched 'his' special ding dings, thinking that definitely Pinhead's chances of fathering another baby to anyone was now very low - just as two familiar people came bursting into the room.

Kirsty, who looked just about ready to give her supposed 'hubby' another kicking in the crown jewels, turned and looked to the two who had just abruptly entered - while Chucky-Pinhead muttered; "Busted!" under his breath.

"Tiffany? Chucky? What are you two doing here?"

Kirsty was at a loss for words the minute Chucky and Tiffany had entered the room, and as the tension began to grow much tense than before. She was confused, and pissed off - and no one seemed to be giving her a decent thorough explanation as to why her hubby was acting so not himself, and why the Rays had just bounded in without warning. She watched on as 'Pinhead' traded murderous glares with 'Chucky' and as Tiffany stood there, seemingly in a mixture of shock and anger.

"W-what's going on? And why are Tiffany and Chucky here? !" Kirsty demanded before she whirled angrily on 'Pinhead' and looked him up and down as if he had some real nasty disease. "Who the hell are you? !" She snarled, poking her finger in her so called husband's chest. "You're not my husband! Where the fuck is he? ! What's happened to him? !"

"Kirsty!" A voice which sounded like Pinhead's suddenly yelled, making Kirsty turn to see Chucky running as fast as his little legs could carry him toward her. "Come away from him! Right this minute!"

"What the HELL Pinboy, did ya have to go and spoil my fun! ?" 'Pinhead' grunted through 'his' teeth, in Pinhead's voice of course, confusing Kirsty. The doll and the Cenobite stared each other out as Kirsty watched on in utter profound confusion, and Tiffany tried to drag her away.

Something was certainly not right here.

Roaring with the fury that he was famous for, Chucky took aim and kicked the doll that was coming toward them - making him fly across the room and land within Tiffany's arms. Well, more precisely face first in her cleavage. Hey least he landed on something soft!

Chucky-Pinhead laughed manically as Pinhead-Chucky growled out in frustration, and he gestured the middle finger rudely to him as he struggled to free himself from Tiffany's busoms.

But just as Pinhead-Chucky was attempting to climb out of Tiffany's arms, a cold and incredibly strong hand suddenly seized him by the throat and dragged him up into the air. The fingers he used to call his own had clamped tightly around the plastic throat belonging to Chucky, but it was he - Pinhead - who felt as though he was being denied of air the more Chucky-Pinhead squeezed.

"Release...me...at...once!" Pinhead-Chucky gurgled in a whisper, before turning his gaze to Kirsty. "Kirsty...Kirsty...honey..."

"Oh don't even think about, pal. I'm keeping hold of this body for good, and you're not havin' it back!" Chucky-Pinhead sneered before throwing the tiny doll containing the soul of Pinhead against the wall.

Kirsty shuddered at the ferociousness of the way in which 'Chucky' had hit the wall, watched on as he bravely and stubbornly got to his feet. And when he looked at her, he smiled so weakly. Not the smile that Chucky was famous for, but an eerily familiar smile.

"Wait a minute...no...it can't be..." Kirsty gasped, clamping a hand to her mouth in realization. She couldn't help but gawk at the little doll known simply as Chucky talking to her, acting like...like...

"Kirsty..." 'Chucky' came much closer than ever before, slowly - with 'his' hands raised slightly attempting to ease the situation. "...it's...it's me." he went on, speaking gently. "...it's Pinhead."

"God darn it!" Chucky-Pinhead growled, slamming 'his' fist against the wall and leaving a big dent in it, and being totally unprepared for Tiffany to come up behind him and grab him by the ear, twisting it.

"You're in deep trouble now, Chucky! You just wait till you're back in that damn doll body. Then you'll regret ever meeting me!" Tiffany hissed, pushing him into a chair and sitting over him - attempting to keep him still while the real Pinhead tried to convince Kirsty, who was repeatedly shaking her head and mumbling to herself.

Her eyes were so wide with shock still as she stared right down at the doll now stood by her feet, gazing up to her. Involuntarily, she knelt down to get closer to him. "Oh my God." She simply uttered.

"It's me, honey. It's your husband. I'm in here." Pinhead-Chucky murmured soothingly, tapping 'his' chest as he indicated his soul being trapped within - while Kirsty tentatively reached out and touched 'his' plastic cheek, running her fingers across it softly.

She looked deep into his eyes, and saw the plain written truth within. The honesty. "Pinhead? That really you in there?" She asked, her voice all a shiver.

"Yes. I am afraid to say it is." He answered softly, lowering his gaze to the floor, but not exactly prepared for Kirsty to suddenly grab a hold of him and then possessively squeeze the life out of him in a big bear hug, and smashing his face against her chest - making Pinhead's 'eyes' widen. She of course was completely unaware of where her husband's 'face' was, for she was too concerned in what had happened to him and comforting him.

"Oooh Pinny!" She cried, crushing him against her. "What's happened to you? Why are you in Chucky's body?"

Pinhead struggled again to free himself from a woman's sizely bosom, since the hug was pressing him further and further against her chest. Face first. Not that he was complaining, but there was the little matter of urgency concerning the body swap.

"Well..." Pinhead-Chucky began, only to be rudely interrupted.

"Don't you fuckin' DARE tell the story-OOOOOF!" Chucky-Pinhead yelled out, only to be punched in the hooter by Tiffany, who still sat atop of him.

"Shut up, asshole! Let him tell the story!"

"But Tiff, Kirsty will kill me for this!" Chucky whined.

Tiffany smirked evilly at him. "Good! That will make the two of us!"

While Chucky-Pinhead whimpered at the thought of two women beating the crap out of him, and struggled to move under Tiffany's weight, Pinhead-Chucky laid it all down for his dumbstruck wife. "It was all our son's idea..." He told her. "...PJ wanted to know what it was like to use the _Heart of Damballa _and swap souls, so he and Charles came to an agreement. They would swap souls for the day. Only...it went wrong...really badly deathly wrong. I got in the way. I didn't want a doll for a son."

"Oh Pinhead." Kirsty cooed, stroking 'his' face comfortingly. "You saved our baby. You should be proud of yourself. Though, it couldn't have been nice to be in a doll body, and have no one listen to you."

"No it wasn't." Pinhead affirmed, shuddering slightly. "I tried to tell you back at the club, but I kept being gagged. I'm sorry for all of this, Kirsty. I tried so hard to get back here and save you from Charles' perverted tendencies and..."

Kirsty placed her fingers about 'his' plastic lips to silence him. "Ssshh, it's ok. Nothing bad happened to me, and even though I didn't catch on until now that Chucky was in my husband's body, I could take care of myself." Kirsty brightly told him, lifting him up and carrying him over to Tiffany who was now tying Chucky-Pinhead to the chair - with Cenobite proof handcuffs.

"What shall we do to the little weasel?" Kirsty snickered, still holding Pinhead-Chucky like a little baby.

"LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THESE CUFFS, YOU..." Chucky was smacked across the face mid rant - twice. By Tiffany and Kirsty.

"Watch your mouth, you fucker!" Tiffany screamed, before leaning in closer to him. "Where's the _Heart of Damballa_?" She demanded.

"Some place you shit heads will never find it!" Chucky snarkly answered back. "I'm not giving back this body!"

"Too bad! Cos it don't belong to you! It belongs to Pinhead! Now where is the mother fucking Goddamn amulet! ?" Tiffany screamed into his face.

Chucky-Pinhead smirked and shook 'his' head. "Nuh uh! Not tellin'! You'll never take me alive! NEVER!" He said defiantly.

Tiffany and Kirsty at that moment both turned to face each other, and smirked too. Much eviller and wider than Chucky's.

"What? ! Why you lookin' at me like that? !" Chucky stammered, looking uncomfortable.

The girls didn't answer. Instead, Kirsty placed Pinhead down and picked up a whip that she had stashed under her couch. (ooh yeah, Cotton's a kinky girl _*winks_*) She lashed it once, it made an awful cracking noise as it lashed through the air and landed against the arm of the chair Chucky was tied to, making him gulp nervously.

Before he knew it, the two women had gone in for the kill...making both he and even Pinhead wince horribly...

* * *

_**Much Later on, and one extensive torture session including whips and other kinky torture implements later...**_

"P-p-p-please...l-l-let m-m-me g-g-go!" Chucky whimpered, covered in welting sores from the constant lashes of the whip. 'His' clothes had been stripped from 'his' body by the two ladies, and he was cowering now in 'his' underwear.

"The amulet, Chucky! ?" Kirsty hissed menacingly to him. "You give it to me now, and I'll see to it that I won't make the rest of your life a living misery, and I will stop Pinhead from reporting you to Leviathan for breaking a rule of the club!"

The real Pinhead, meanwhile, was sat watching this - with mixed feelings of awe, triumph and even fear at the fierceness his wife was capable of. She'd make an excellent Cenobite, he thought. But they were both happy to be together as they were. They always were. Also, he winced at the many lash marks on his own body. He would surely be back in it soon. Feeling the intensity of the stings. Oh well, didn't matter. Kirsty had done this to him in a sexual kinky way many, many times. He had always enjoyed it.

"Ok..alright!" Chucky caved finally, almost in tears. "The amulet...it's in...PJ's room! The kid has got it! I swear."

"Really?" Kirsty inquired. "Why would he have it?"

"Cos he's a wily little br-"

"Hey! PJ, my little baby boy!" Kirsty cooed when the little grid faced boy walked into the room. "Uncle Chucky tells me you got his special amulet.'

PJ's eyes widened. "Um, no." He stammered, looking to the floor.

"You liar!" Chucky screamed.

"You body stealer!" PJ screamed back.

Chucky grumbled while Kirsty took hold of her boy's shoulder's and looked him straight in the eye. "It's ok baby. You're not in trouble. Ok? Just give us the amulet. Then Uncle Chucky and daddy can go back to normal."

PJ couldn't resist the look his mother was giving him. He could never disobey her. Never. "Ok mommy." He said, digging into his pocket, but then his eyes widened in shock when he realized it were empty. The same with the other pocket. "Uh oh." He simply muttered.

"What do you mean _'uh oh_!' ! ? What the hell's that meant to mean! ?" Chucky demanded, feeling chills of nerves consuming him.

"I don't have it. It's not in my pockets." The kid answered.

"What, so if you don't have it..." Kirsty said, scratching her head. "...then where the hell-"

Suddenly, there was a loud, dog like grunting sound, and everyone turned - looking to see JD the hyper Jersey Devil with what looked like the amulet in his mouth, chomping it like a chew toy.

"Oh dear Leviathan!" Pinhead paled. "I'm stuck like this forever. Or worse - Charles could chant the spell and I could swap souls with JD!"

Chucky snickered at the thought. "Hehe. Ade due dambal- OWWW!"

"Knock it off Chucky!" Tiffany scolded him, while Kirsty decided to be the brave one and try to make a grab for the amulet.

"JD...?" Kirsty soothed, edging closer to the Jersey Devil slowly. "...give mommy the pretty necklace, that's a good boy." She talked to him gently as she neared him, and the mutt stayed put as his adoptive mother came closer and closer until he was satisfied he had made her believe that he was going to give the amulet back. Then he bolted and began to run around the room like fury, thinking that this was some sort of chase game.

Oh what fun!

Oh but it wasn't for the Totecs and the Rays!

The chase was off with a bang, literally. Both Kirsty and Tiffany, running toward the Jersey Devil in opposing positions, ran into each other and banged their heads together - making them fall backwards. Chucky, who was still tied to the chair, laughed hysterically at the mishap, but still it was his amulet that was on the line. He was still worried over that. But still, this was an awful lot of fun watching two chicks running around madly after a dog like creature and trying to prise something out of its mouth.

By now, the room had been totally trashed in the effort to get back the amulet, but eventually Kirsty managed to make a grab for it. But JD clamped hard on it fast. He was not giving it up. Soon; Kirsty, Tiffany, PJ and Pinhead-Chucky all began to tug on the other in that order - a bit like the _Enormous Turnip _story, and with Chucky watching on in hysterics.

"Bwahahahahaha! ! ! " He laughed hard and loudly. "This is better than watching Freddy and Ginger fighting."

Suddenly, everyone whirled on him angrily, just as the inevitable happened.

JD swallowed the amulet!

"Oh my GOD!" Kirsty gasped.

"I'm not putting my arm down there!" Tiffany said.

"We must wait till the amulet makes it's way through his system." Pinhead piped up, making everyone turn to face him.

"Wait a minute..." Tiffany scoffed. "...are you actually suggesting that when he does a...you know...that we have to...well...look through his...?"

Pinhead nodded solomnly. "Indeed I do. Disgusting, I know. But it must be done."

All was silent within the room for a couple of seconds, until the sounds of obnoxious laughing filled the void.

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha! ! ! ! Oh dear fuckin GOD!" Chucky couldn't breathe through the laughing. "You guys telling me that you have to go through Jersey Devil shit to retrieve the amulet! ? Oh GOD that's the most hilarious thing I ever heard! I can't wait to see you doin' that!"

Tiffany smirked evilly, Kirsty following on - as they advanced on him once again.

"Hehehehe..." Chucky noticed and stopped laughing. "...WHAT? !"

"Oh no Chucky..." Tiffany and Kirsty both said together.

"...we won't be looking through it." Kirsty murmured.

"Oh, well..." Chucky gulped. "...who will?"

* * *

_**Many hours Later...**_

The Rays had no choice but to spend the night at the Totecs while they waited for the Jersey Devil to empty his bowels. It took a while, but he did, and oh my GOODNESS was it a big huge pile!

Chucky really did ask a stupid question hours before, when he inquired as to who was to search through all the Jersey Devil droppings - because he was the lucky one, or rather unlucky, to get the job.

It had took forever, sifting through all the dirt and the filth, and it didn't help matters when it attracted flies, PJ took pictures and sent them to his Uncle Freddy, and when JD decided to leap into it - splattering him with it all.

But eventually, he found it - and by which time he was ready for a bath.

It took a minute or so, but the transferring of his and Pinhead's souls was a success and Pinhead was extremely happy to be back in his own body - though he and Kirsty both postponed their greetings until after Pinhead had hit the shower.

Chucky was inevitably dragged off home, kicking and screaming - and facing the feared wrath of Tiffany, whilst they left the two love birds Kirsty and Pinhead to it...

* * *

Much later on that night, Kirsty and Pinhead both sat together at the dining table, after setting up a romantic meal. Candle light and flowers upon the table, and soft romantic music playing in the background, the couple chatted over their experiences over the past day.

"I can't believe I didn't...well I didn't cotton on. And I can't believe I was gonna have sex with him!" Kirsty giggled lightly to herself, shame coming to her face.

"Well, I can't believe that Tiffany was so bossy and demanding...well I always knew, but I didn't know that she could be worse than she usually is." Pinhead laughed. "But still, she came through in the end."

"Yeah, she did. We really must thank her." Kirsty agreed, taking his a hold of his hand. "I'm so glad that...you being in...his body didn't last, Pinhead."

Pinhead nodded and rose from his chair. "Yes, quite. Being so small was so...distracting, as well as inconvenient."

"Oh?"

Pinhead blushed. "I'd rather not specify." He said coyly, while Kirsty giggled and rose from her seat.

"Well, I'm just happy the whole ordeal is over." She murmured, gazing into his eyes. Before he knew it, she pressed her lips against his cheek and pulled away, giving him a look of pure want.

The need was evident in her eyes. He knew what she wanted.

"Kirsty..." He simply murmured back as he dragged her gently into his arms and kissed her lips tenderly.

She began to unbutton his shirt carefully as they both stumbled toward the spacious couch, while Pinhead took the time to pull her top over her head. Each tossed their lovers' shirts to the floor carelessly as their passionate encounter increased.

Both lay back on the couch and moaned in desire, and Kirsty could feel the twinges near her crotch signalling his desire and need. She smiled wickedly against his mouth, and she reached over with her hands to undo his trousers. But in her haste to do so, the back of her hand hit him...you know where.

"Ooooow! My special area!" Pinhead groaned, holding his ding dings.

Kirsty smiled sheepishly. "Oh hehe...ooops. That was when I...kicked Chucky. I'm sorry, babe."

Pinhead stared at her gobsmacked for a brief minute before he could see the funny side, and began to laugh along with her. She took her hand, rubbing where it hurt, making him shudder with ectasy. "Hmm, that feel better?"

Pinhead, breathing heavily, said nothing - instead flipped her over on the couch so that he was on top and she was beneath him, making her squeak.

"Does this answer your question?" He purred, before resuming their passionate kiss, Kirsty giggling like a school girl, and both blissful ignorant of the candle on the table that had gone out, by the wind which howled in through the open window as he took her.

Eventually, their passion had led them into the bedroom...

~ To be Continued ~


	60. Revelations

Chapter Sixty - Revelations

_**A Month Later...**_

"Mommy? Mommy? Mommy? Mommy? Mommy? Mommy? Mommy? Mommy? Mommy? Mommy?..." PJ Cotton-Totec whined to his mother Kirsty repeatedly at the top of his tiny lungs, constantly tugging on her dress.

The poor harrassed woman was busily working together with Tiffany, discussing plans for her talkative son's upcoming birthday. It being a very special birthday indeed; his first. Though, in appearance he looked to be five going on six. Kirsty had much more to plan, since PJ was well aware of the world around him and probably expected to be spoiled. This may be her last chance to do so, since probably next year they'd have another child to spoil. His party had to be something awesome. Tiffany agreed to have them throw the party at her mansion, as opposed to the club. Her own twins' fifth birthday party was based there, so why not have her cute little Godson's party there too?

Kirsty sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as her son continued to tug on her dress, attempting to get her attention. "Yes, honey?" She groaned weakly, lifting her gaze from the note pad she and Tiffany were looking at, to look down into the puppy eyes of her and Pinhead's little boy. She didn't look a bit well, not that little PJ noticed.

Her skin was pale, dark rings were around her brown eyes, she had been throwing up earlier that morning, and her breasts were sore and tender. And bigger. Also, her period cycle was a bit iggledy piggedy, she had even come to missing a period. But she paid no heed to such obviously_ 'plain as the nose on your face' _symptoms to what she had been planning and sexually harrassing her poor hubby Pinhead for for the past nearly three months!

For one thing, she was the one who was now harrassed as she planned her son's up and coming party to be thrown in just two months time. Though, she planned to leap on Pinhead the minute he arrived in from his...uh...second job. Yep, no rest for the wickedly fertile Cenobittic man whose wife wanted a cute ickle baby girl, or else!

But now, her now official first child was hyper, and eager to find out what exactly his mother was planning for his big day. "Mommy, whatcha doin'?" PJ cheeped, blinking his big dark eyes.

Kirsty frowned at her boy and hid her note pad behind her back as he tried to sneak a peek. On the note pad was her ideas and plans for PJ's officially first birthday party. "Never you mind, young man!" She told him sternly. "This is supposed to be a surprise. You're not meant to..."

"Can I look at the note book, momma, pwease! ?" PJ interrupted, blinking his eyes again. The little lad knew his mother fell for those eyes of his, and his cute tone of voice, every single time. All except this time, that was.

"What, no! You're not meant to! Just...go and play with...Glenda or something." Kirsty told him, waving her hand in a shooing away gesture. The grid faced child lowered his gaze to the floor, and sulked his shoulders before stalking off. When Kirsty was satisfied her son seemed to have backed down, she went back to going over the plans of PJ's big party along with Tiffany.

When the boy was out of sight, Kirsty and Tiffany turned to face the other. "So...as we were discussing, what do you think about getting clowns, Kirsty?" Tiffany suggested. "I know a few guys who would do it free of charge."

Kirsty paled at the very thought, and she bit her bottom lip. "Oh hell no. With the exception of Pennywise, PJ hates clowns, there would be a massacre. I can see it now; severed large clown feet and red noses strewn all over the place." She shuddered.

"Well, what about a magician?" Tiffany offered.

"Are you kidding? PJ would make HIM disappear and probably cut HIM in half!" Kirsty scoffed.

Tiffany sighed. "Weeeeell, how about...erm...a puppet show? Every kid loves a good puppet show."

Kirsty snickered. "Well I guess we could try him with a puppet show. And if all else fails, we'll use Chucky for the entertainment..."

"HEY!" Chucky yelled from the other side of the room, folding his arms. He had been downing vodka shots with Freddy. How he heard it was a mystery onto itself.

"Shut ya ugly face, Pinocchio! I still haven't forgotten what you did to my husband!" Kirsty sneered, making Chucky throw his hands up in the air.

"That was a freakin over a month ago, toots! Don't ya think it's time to let it go! ?" Chucky squealed.

"NO!" Both Kirsty AND even Tiffany shouted. They were both still pissed off with the possessed doll after the whole incident concerning the body swap between him and Pinhead. And let's just say Chucky is still paying for the little deception. "And in any case..." Kirsty went on. "...shouldn't you be cleaning my shoes already?"

While Freddy laughed hard and downed another vodka shot, Chucky groaned loudly. "Aw, man. What, now?"

"Yeah now!" Kirsty shot back determiningly, eyes wide as she stared over at the groaning doll. "Well, come on then!" She sneered when Chucky didn't make a move.

Chucky muttered a curse under his breath and picked up a shoe rag, toddling himself over to Kirsty.

"Nah ah!" Kirsty suddenly piped up, raising her hand. "You're cleaning my shoes, which as you can see I already have on..." She flashed her shoes which were indeed still on her feet, but they were covered in mud and all kinds of disgusting crap. "...but not with the rag."

Chucky sighed and face palmed. He knew what this meant. "Oh no, not with my..."

Kirsty nodded and grinned sadistically. "Oh yes, I do mean your tongue. Come now. I walked through a muddy plow field full of all kinds today, especially. And they had better be gleaming by the time you're finished, and twinkling like sparkly diamonds!" She chirped.

Oh she was truly enjoying this.

Chucky whimpered as he got to his knees and lapped his tongue along her purposely filthy shoes, silently cursing to himself and promising that no matter how freakin hot Kirsty was he was gonna find a way to pay her back, just as his tongue slipped across something that tasted suspiciously like...you know! Crying out, Chucky pounded his fist against the floor and began to spit out, ignoring Freddy's laughter aimed at him, and Kirsty's smug smile. Even Tiffany was smug.

While Chucky continued to humiliate himself, Kirsty went on with her son's birthday plans, unaware her boy had returned. And he was right behind her!

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommmmmmeeeeeeee! ! ! ?" PJ squealed from behind Kirsty, making the mother jump, and kick Chucky in the face - knocking him on his plastic ass. Not that she minded that, but the boy had nearly caused her to have a heart attack!

Sighing, she bent to PJ's level. "What is it now, baby?"

PJ blinked his big innocent eyes again, but what came from his lips afterwards was far from innocent. "Mommy, can I have a stwripper for my birthday? Pwease?"

For some bizzarre reason, it didn't register with Kirsty what her son had just asked of her, not until five minutes later. By which time, her eyes widened and she gaped at the cute and innocent appearing youngster. Did he just ask for a...STRIPPER! ? "I beg your pardon? You want a what now for your birthday? !" She gasped, grabbing his shoulders and dragging him closer to look into his deep coal eyes.

"A stwipper!" He beamed. "Can I have one mommy? Pwease! ?" He blinked those eyes again, making Kirsty melt at his cuteness, but she remained firm. She even tried not to laugh, for it was the way he had said it that just sounded so adorably funny. But it was not. This little 'request' had knocked her for six. He was just a little boy; a nearly one year old baby in reality. Why would he want a stripper? And better yet; how did he know about them? His father Pinhead was instilling him with morals and a decency towards women. So it couldn't be him the child got the information from. So who could...ah...of course. She might have known.

Turning to face Freddy, Kirsty glared at the dream demon, who had realised he had been rumbled, and started to whistle whilst looking up to the ceiling and trying to tip toe away. Chucky followed suit and whistled a tune while trying to escape the possible wrath of Kirsty.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kirsty sneered as the two scurried out of the room. "...you can run all you want, but oh you cannot hide! I'll get you for destroying nearly half of my baby's innocence!"

Freddy snorted as he was just leaving the room. "Pfft, I would have thought YOU and that pinned hubby of yours had done that already!"

Kirsty screeched in utter fury and bolted upright, fists poised and ready to kill, but was held back by Tiffany. "Kirsty, sweetface, they're not worth it. Just ignore them for now. They'll get theirs."

Kirsty's rage evaporated slowly, and her fists unclenched as she took in her friend's words. She was right; they would soon get theirs. For now, she had to focus on her son's birthday arrangements. But the upcoming birthday boy in question still lingered behind her. She was blissfully unaware of his presence until she felt the tell tale tug of her dress from behind.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" Kirsty sighed.

"Where's daddy?" PJ squeaked adorably, blinking those eyes again.

Kirsty sighed again. "He's at work honey."

"In Hell work, or the other 'secret' work?" He chirped with a naughty grin and wink.

Kirsty paled and gulped. "The other 'secret' work that we NEVER let anyone know about, son." She hissed through her teeth at her little boy. No one, but no one, knew what Pinhead's second earth job was, and Kirsty wanted to keep it that way. Bending to PJ's level, Kirsty took a hold of PJ's shoulders and calmly spoke directly into his face, trying to remain in control. "Now, before your mouth runs away with itself, why don't you go outside and play with Glenda or something?"

PJ grimaced. "But mommy, I wanna stay with you! Pwease don't make me go outside! Angel keeps trying to kiss me and all that girly stuff!" He groaned, his face clenched in a grizzle the moment he told his mother of the attempts at child-like flirting from the Princess Angelique's little daughter, Angel. Indeed, the closer Kirsty looked into her son's face, there were evidence of tiny lipstick marks.

Kirsty sighed and shook her head. Seriously, this was Pinhead and Angelique: The Next Generation! However, unlike Angelique and Pinhead - PJ and Angel were related! So it would seem. The pair were maybe five years old in appearance, and Angel's rather childish attempts at flirting with the cute dark haired boy may indeed be adorable, but oh it wouldn't be when they are older! Oh no, it would be incest!

Shaking that horrible, disturbing thought from her mind, Kirsty smiled at her son. "PJ, do what your dad does whenever Aunt Angelique bothers him with her corny flirting; just push her away or maybe insult her looks. That usually sees her off." She told him, but she turned away added under her breath; "Hmm, unlike that one time when the little spoilt brat was conceived! Your father didn't push her away then!"

"What?" PJ asked curiously, wondering what his mother had just muttered about his father.

Kirsty coughed nervously and straightened up. "Ooh nothing, honey. Nothing. Just..adult stuff. Now, run along. You can't possibly wanna hang out with your momma, right? Go and find Glenda to play with. And remember what I said about Angel."

PJ slumped his little shoulders and sighed heavily before turning and heading for the door in defeat. "Ok, momma."

Kirsty had to hold back a little chuckle as she watched her little boy walk away. He was truly so adorable, especially when in defeat. But she was also feeling a little guilty for sending him away. However, the feeling of guilt within her belly soon turned into sudden queasiness, and the feeling of wanting to chuck up there and then consumed her.

Tiffany noticed the green tinge of her face at once, and her hand flying to her mouth to gag. "Kirsty, you ok?" The superstar asked with concern.

Kirsty gagged once more and shoved her notebook into Tiffany's hands. "I...I feel...like I'm...I'm gonna..."

Just that second and just in time for Kirsty, unfortunately for Freddy though who had just walked back into the room to fetch his cell phone which he had left behind, Kirsty's cheeks puffed out and she fought to fight back the urge to eject the vomit which had come up and made a grab for the first thing that came into sight in her desperation - which was the disgusted dream demon's fedora!

"BLEEEEERGH! ! ! URGH...I FEEL SO...BLEEEERRGH! ! !" Kirsty croaked, continuously throwing up so horribly and violently in the treasured iconic hat of Freddy Krueger, who was - shall we say - not jumping for joy.

"Goddammit, woman! My HAT! YOU PUKED IN MY HAT!" Freddy screeched in disgust.

"Back off, Krueger!" Tiffany sneered, draping her arm around Kirsty. "Can't you see she's sick? !"

"I can see her BEING sick! And in MY hat!" Freddy responded sarcastically. "It will never be the same again!"

While he sobbed and began to 'mourn' his hat, Tiffany smirked and leaned in to Kirsty to whisper in her ear; "This is Freddy's comeback, Kirsty." Sure enough, that cheered Kirsty up who began to giggle.

"Shut up!" Freddy wailed, wiping a tear away.

"Cry baby!" Kirsty snickered, obviously feeling better and getting some colour back in her cheeks.

"You destroyed my hat!" Freddy sneered.

"It's just a stupid fucking pedo bear hat!" Kirsty sneered back.

"Is not! Take that back!" Freddy squealed like a little girl, pointing accusingly to Kirsty.

Kirsty shrugged. "Alright then." She muttered nonchalantly while proceeding to throw Freddy's hat at him - with its disgusting contents still in it! It all hit Freddy's chest with an audible, disgusting squish and splodge sound, and his stripy christmas sweater was now all...uh...stained.

"Urgh, you BITCH!" Freddy screamed, his whole body stiffened in disgust as he regarded his shirt which was now dripping with Kirsty's stomach contents. And to his utter embarrassment, the other club members were all starting to emerge from the other room, to see what the row was about. They all raise their eyebrows at the dream demon, who did indeed looked like he had threw up on himself.

Jason and Michael turned to one another and shrugged, Ghostface took pictures on his cell phone, Doc Frasier raised an eyebrow and draped an arm around Jennifer, Joey covered Elliot's eyes, Angelique was sat in the corner - filing her nails and muttering; "I don't care.", Djjinn, Pennywise, Leprechaun and Candyman began to chant out _'Icky sicky puke pants' _and the other girls were disgusted. Chucky was on the floor, rolling around in hysterical laughter.

"What the hell happened to Krueger! ?" The heavily pregnant Jennifer questioned no one in particular, her face twisted in disgust and her arm folded around her baby bump in a kind of protective way.

"I'll tell ya what happened..." Chucky got up off the floor finally, snickering. "...Krueger probably caught a good glimpse of himself in the mirror, or maybe just maybe his mom paid a surprise visit..."

The whole room erupted into giggles.

"Shut up! It was Kirsty, alright! She was just throwing up, and in my fucking hat!" He yelled, pointing accusingly to Kirsty and looking like he was about to cry about the whole thing. But then he turned to Chucky and sneered. "Don't ever mention my fucking mother again, short stuff, or it's a Barbie makeover for you!"

Chucky's smirk was wiped off his face immediately, and he muttered curses under his breath, just as the rest of the gang began to disperse. Freddy in the meanwhile had took his shirt off, much to the disgust of the women, and was attempting to clean it. Moaning while he did it.

"Urgh! Now my sweater is ruined! The pattern's been bleached out of the fabric! Thanks alot Kirsty! And not only have you ruined my clothes, you've put me off my lunch! I was just about to order a pizza!" Freddy moaned.

Tiffany laughed. "Pizza? Freddy, that's the must be like the HUNDRETH time you've rung that place now to order pizzas!"

"Hey, they make the tastiest pizzas going!" Freddy shot back.

"Heh, more like you think the girl who delivers them is hot and you and the other guys wanna oogle her, like the bunch of dirty perverts you are!"

"Hey, it's not true!" Freddy defended.

"Is so!" Kirsty jumped in, looking considerably better.

"Is not!"

"Is too!" Tiffany said.

"Is not!" Freddy growled.

"Is too! Tiffany and Kirsty chorused together.

"IS. FUCKING. NOT! !" Freddy stamped his foot.

"Is too, Krueger! You're so lucky Ginger ain't here though right now, cos she'd make you into Freddy chow just for looking at this chick!" Kirsty laughed, and ignoring the middle finger being flipped her way by a steamed Freddy.

"Just shut ya face, Kirsty, or I'll be seeing you in your dreams!" Freddy grumbled before stomping off with his cell phone.

"Yeah, like Pinhead is EVER gonna let you invade my dreams! He never did the first time around!" Kirsty yelled after Freddy who ignored her and went into the other room to order his pizza. All the yelling had brought back his appetite. Like it does... While Kirsty and Tiffany still continued to laugh at Freddy's expense.

"Hee hee, Freddy's got it so bad for that pizza delivery chick, he can't deny it!" Tiffany giggled.

"Yeah, gotta feel sorry for her in a way." Kirsty snickered back.

"But I suppose_ Pizza Heaven _is grateful for the custom, Freddy must've ordered like a thousand pizzas already in the space of just a week!"

It was at the moment when Kirsty paled horribly and cold beads of sweat emerged on her skin, her brown eyes widening like saucers. Ever since Tiffany mentioned the word, _'Pizza Heaven'._

Tiffany couldn't help but notice Kirsty's look of shock written across her face. "Kirsty, you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?"

"What did you just say the pizza place was called again?" Kirsty asked curiously, her voice wavering though keeping it under control.

"Um, _Pizza Heaven_. Why?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

Kirsty's stomach felt like it was doing the rumba. Oh this was not good. "Oh shit!" She cursed.

"What's wrong with that?" Tiffany questioned.

"Uh, nothing!" Kirsty suddenly brightened, still looking nervous though hiding it under a fake sense of cheerfulness. "Nothing at all." She began to nervously giggle. Turning away, and muttering under her breath; "I sure hope Pinhead's not taking calls today..."

"What?"

"Oh erm...yeah...I feel sick. All this pizza talk. Gotta go." Kirsty laughed nervously again and headed for the toilets, leaving behind a very confused Tiffany.

* * *

Elsewhere, Freddy was bringing up his speed dial on his cell phone. Oh yes, he added the mysterious _Pizza Heaven _that Kirsty had gotten into a weird panic over for some bizarre reason, to speed dial. Just as he had brought it up, Chucky snuck up behind him. "Hey Fred. You ringing that pizza place with the extremely hot chick! ?" The pervy little doll asked with a creepy little grin.

Freddy turned and narrowed his eyes at him. "If you must know, YES." He sneered just as the person on the other end picked up.

_"Hello, Pizza Heaven, how may I take your order?"_

Freddy's eyes widened at the sound of the person's voice. It sounded familiar. Deep and autoritively familiar!

"Erm..." Freddy hesitated. "...is the hot pizza delivery girl on today?"

_"No, we are short staffed today. It shall be I taking orders and delivering the goods. Why? Is this that perverted stalker with the third degree burns that will not stop harrassing her! ?"_

Oh hell! The owner of the voice even sounded like who Freddy thought it was. Freddy was amused. "Uhh, no. I just...got the wrong number. Bye now!"

Freddy hung up before the familiar guy on the other end could reply. "What the hell's goin on? !" Chucky demanded. "I want to see the hot pizza lady..."

Just as Chucky said that, he heard someone clear their throat, and turned to see Tiffany stood there glaring at him with her arms folded.

"...uhh I mean...I want my pizza!" He immediately corrected himself to escape Tiffany's wrath.

Freddy chuckled somewhat evilly and placed his hands together, Mr Burns from _The Simpsons _style, unnerving Chucky a little. "Oh you'll get the pizza Chucky, though you'll also get a surpise on top."

"Why's that? !" Chucky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come with me, I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the yard where a playground had been set up for the children born to the horror icons; PJ, Glen and Glenda and the twelve Krueger-Fitzergerald pups played a game of hide and seek, while the babies of the group; William Summerskill-Spencer, Vivi Fitzergerald-Voorhees, MJ and Laurie Lesniki-Myers, and Charlie Tilly-Ray, were all placed in the giant baby ball pool together, since they couldn't exactly join in on playing hide and seek now.

Little Angel - Angelique's daughter - was sat in the corner, playing with her expensive Barbie doll and sulking. She couldn't take her eyes off PJ, the little boy with whom she had a major crush on. She was just a child, but Angel was already beginning to act just like her mother, in every single way that counted. Trying to stalk and seduce potential mates. Oh dear. PJ was right to fear her.

Though, he must have took his eye off the ball for a minute in his excitement over the game he was having with the other horror kids, because he failed to notice Angel was gone, and probably in hiding. And not for the game either.

It was his turn to count to a hundred and search for the hidden kids, see. Angel had found the perfect opportunity, and she took it!

"Coming, ready or not!" PJ called out, turning to see not a soul in sight. Grinning, he ran off to search every nook and cranny. It was a big playground too, full of different places where the kids could hide. He decided to check inside the playhouse that had been especially made, wondering if indeed he was right and someone was hiding in there.

He was right. Indeed there was! But his little heart sank when he realised just who it was.

"Hello, PJ. Wanna play?" Chirped the weirdly flirty voice of the dreaded Angel.

PJ gulped hard and began to back away, in the hopes he could escape unscathed. "Um, no. I gotta go."

He was just about to make a run for it when Angel suddenly pulled him back and pushed him against the wall. "What's the rush? I thought we could play our own game." Angel giggled. It was all seemingly innocent, but Angel made it appear so lewd.

Poor PJ's back was crushed against the wall so much that he feared he would go right through it. He didn't know what to do as the dark haired girl fluttered her eyelashes at him and pouted her lips. "But...but...I'm playing with Glenda and the others..." He stammered, not knowing really what else to say.

But then, what his mother had previously said to him earlier on came back to him;

_"PJ, do what your dad does whenever Aunt Angelique bothers him with her corny flirting; just push her away or maybe insult her looks. That usually sees her off."_

The grid faced boy's face morphed into a sly grin. He suddenly got up the strength and pushed the little girl away, knocking her on her pampered tushy. "You...you...you're a...poopy head!" He said to her unsurely. "...and you smell like...smell like...erm...an old lady's bedroom!" He added, just as unsure.

Angel, on the otherhand, was close to bursting into tears over the little mishap. Since she got knocked on her butt and insulted by a boy! But if closely observing her mother's antics and flirting with her Uncle Xipe taught her one thing, is that she should never quit, ever. Even when they're mean to her. That was the beauty of the chase, she once heard her mother saying proudly.

Well, it spured the girl on even more. Much to PJ's chagrin.

"Oh come now, PJ..." Angel purred, rising from the dusty floor and nearing the boy again. She put in all her best efforts to mimic her mother's ways. And boy was she doing a good job at it! All she needed was breasts, which she was rightly, at her age, lacking. And of course an understanding into what exactly she was doing! "...if you let me play with you, I'll give you a kiss!"

She neared PJ, lips puckered and ready to press against his, while PJ's face contorted in disgust. Kiss? Urgh, gross! Kissing was for wusses and girls!

"EEWWW! Cooties! Get away!" PJ squeaked, pushing her away again and running like hell away from the playhouse, while Angel smirked to herself and ran after him.

PJ ended up running back inside the club, and into his mother's side, who was back to discussing her son's birthday with his Aunt Tiffany, and discussing something other as she held onto this little white stick with a little pink cross on it. Kirsty looked tickled pink herself, not that PJ noticed. He was just too damn concerned in getting the hell away from Angel. He knew his mommy would protect him from the poopy headed cootie girl!

"Mommy! Mommy! Angel won't leave me alone again! She tried to kiss me and give me her cooties in the playhouse!" He cried, wrapping his little arms tight around Kirsty's waist like his whole life depended on it.

Kirsty, in the meanwhile, sighed. She glared over in the direction of Angelique, who was still sitting there without a care in the world, and doing her nails.

"Angelique!" Kirsty sneered. "Your girl won't leave my boy alone!"

Angelique hardly lifted her head to look the Cotton woman in the eye. Instead, she blew on her nails and shrugged. "I don't give a damn." She muttered with a smirk.

Speaking in a more hushed tone, Kirsty bent to her level. "Oh? Is that so? Well, have you forgotten that my son is related to that little brat you call a daughter? !"

"I still don't give a damn." Angelique calmly said, still doing her nails, making Kirsty fume.

"That does it! PJ, I..." Turning, PJ was no longer attached to her side like a magnet. "PJ?"

Looking around the room, she eventually found him, but pushed against the wall by little Angel - who was certainly proving herself to be less than angelic in nature. That was certainly for sure.

"God! What is it with the Totec men! ?" Kirsty sighed, walking over to try and help her son, though he seemed to be putting up a pretty good fight.

"My mommy says your mommy is a stuck up tart!" PJ spat in Angel's face, making Kirsty facepalm.

"Well my mommy says your mommy took Uncle Xipe away from her!" Angel spat back.

"My mommy says your mommy's deluded!"

"My mommy says your mommy is a consort stealer!"

"Well my mo- erm, what's a consort stealer?" PJ asked puzzedly.

"I dunno! But it sounds expensive!" Angel answered surely, making Kirsty face palm again.

By this time, everyone had began to gather round, noticing the kids' little fight. Their mothers were responding to this in their own separate ways; Kirsty was gobsmacked, but Angelique was still filing her nails and muttering; "I don't give a damn." But one could see she was proud of her daughter's attack on PJ.

Angel carried the fight on, with another _'your mommy...' _insult. "My mommy says your mommy's a weak and pathetic human who doesn't deserve Uncle Xipe!"

PJ bristled in anger. "Well my mommy says your mommy's a top class Princess Biatch!"

"My mommy says your mommy's a big daddy's girl cry baby!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kirsty had to be held back there, while Angelique sniggered at the comment.

"Well, my mommy says that you don't have a daddy!"

"Well my mommy says that your daddy should be MY daddy already!"

Just when the argument was going somewhere Kirsty didn't want it to go, and everyone was gulping audibly, Freddy and Chucky had come back from...well, doing whatever they did that was making them grin inanely from ear to ear like idiots. Both were munching on pizzas as they emerged.

"Hey, you guys will never guess who just delivered our pizzas!" Freddy snickered, just as Angel made that daddy statement. Once she did, the dream demon couldn't help himself.

Before PJ could retort, Freddy beat him to the punch. "PJ's daddy IS your daddy, kid." He laughed while taking another bite from his tasty pizza, and failing to notice the murderous glance in Kirsty's eyes. Even Angelique had pulled her undivided attention from her precious nails and threw her head up at the revelation. Everyone gasped loudly at the dream demon's statement.

"What? What's wrong?" Freddy asked with a mouthful of pizza.

Everyone was looking at him with shocked faces, and shaking their heads in disgust. Even Chucky was tutting and shaking his head. "Dude...!" The doll said.

Freddy was so unsure as to why everyone was giving him daggers and staring at him like he said something wrong, and why Kirsty looked intent to commit homicide and with him as her intended victim - though she was always like that anyways. But it wasn't until Freddy took one look at the shocked faces of the two squabbling children, PJ and Angel, that he realized just what he had said.

The big dark secret involving Angelique and Pinhead's love child, Angel - that she or PJ were never to find out they shared the same father. That the secret was never to come out and see the light of day ever again or so God help Kirsty she was going to kill that person who should ever reveal it.

_That_ big secret...yeah...

"Uh oh...!" Freddy gulped.

PJ and Angel were both in shock, naturally. Though it wasn't long before Angel managed to speak, and ask if what Uncle Freddy said was the truth.

"Uncle Xipe is my...is my _daddy?" _Angel gasped, staring at Freddy.

Freddy in the meantime had began to fidget on his feet and play around with his blades. "I...uh..erm...well..."

"Uncle Xipe is my daddy!" Angel squealed, this time in delight. All she ever wanted was a father, and now she had one.

Freddy gritted his teeth and feared for his existance. Kirsty was more intent on murder more than ever. "Er...kid...look, I said that wrong. What I meant was..."

"Shut up! I want my daddy!" Angel screeched, stamping her foot.

PJ on the other hand, was not impressed by this news. And he was not happy in sharing his dad with his stuck up supposed 'cousin'. He had took to crying though when the whole thing had finally gotten to him and he sobbed into his mother's shoulder, and Kirsty had to put murdering Freddy on hold to soothe her little boy.

Just that second, just as the silence within the club, apart from Angel's spoilt brat foot stamping fit, was getting thick and deadly, a familiar person dressed in a pizza delivery boy uniform ran into the room.

"Frederick, Charles...I can...I can explain...I..."

Kirsty facepalmed at the sight, while everyone else's jaws fell down in shock. Oh boy, was this a day for revelations or what? !

"Pinhead! You idiot!" Kirsty yelled, pointing to her dressed as a pizza guy hubby who had indeed just revealed his second job to all and sundry.

"DADDY! ! !" Angel squealed happily, running over to Pinhead and nearly knocking him off his feet with her powerful embrace. Her little arms wrapped tightly around the dumbstruck Cenobite's legs.

"Child, what are you...did you just call me daddy? !" Pinhead gasped, trying to pull away from his secret daughter's death grip.

Oh Leviathan, this was indeed a lot to take in! But it was just about to take an even bigger turn...!

"Well, looks like you're gonna have more kids calling ya daddy from now on, Pinhead...cos..." Kirsty said somewhat gently, though she still looked pissed off.

Pinhead began to protest. "Kirsty, look, it's not my fault I didn't say any-"

"Pinhead, I'm trying to tell you something important here!" Kirsty screeched.

"Sorry." Pinhead hung his head in shame, still trying to uncoil the excited little girl from his legs.

Kirsty smiled sweetly. "Well, I better just tell you straight this time, seeing as you didn't get the meaning of this stick the first time around..." She held up that white stick and waved it around in front of her hubby, making everyone gasp yet again, though Tiffany looked like she knew about this already.

Pinhead cocked his head to the side, while Kirsty smiled again.

"Pinhead...I'm pregnant...!"

~ To be Continued ~


	61. Name Calling

Chapter Sixty One - Name Calling

_**One Month Later...**_

It was another one of those days at the club for rejected supernatural slashers and their baggage this fine morning. Oh it was not loud and noisy as you'd expect, no - it was quiet and boring, but there was a reason for that; the gang were trying to be extra specially careful not to risk the wrath of a certain pregnant someone as they tip toed around her.

Oh yes. Kirsty was, as you'd imagine, hormonally charged and unpredictable as she lounged across a specially made hammock that expectant father of her baby Pinhead set up for her at the club. Sat lazing along side her in a big nice comfy chair as Doc Frasier ran back and forth to tend to her every need - and demand - was Jennifer, who was six month's pregnant. Oh yeah, it would seem that Kirsty and Jennifer were destined to be baby buddies there, going by the calculations. Yikes.

Nobody knew what Kirsty was going to do from one minute to the next. She was either going to go on a screeching hormonal bitch fit and beat up on someone unfortunate - usually Freddy, pull a Butterball and scoff all the available food in the club during her cravings, or at worst even eat somebody's lunch, or she was unbearingly randy and sexually ravage Pinhead where he stood or sat, even in front of everyone else. Hell she was even coming on to Freddy, or more realistically, anything that moved! She was practically EVEN coming onto HERSELF if she was so worked up. Even Chucky wasn't safe from her horny wrath, though you'd think he'd be happy about that. Not necessarily, especially when she liked to use blunt objects, whips and chains. _*gulps* _She was twice as horny than she was when pregnant with PJ, though no one knew why for sure. TWICE as horny! Well, it was enough to scare the perverted midget Chucky away!

It was a very hot and humid day, strange for a May day. The pregnant Cotton woman had noticed how her stomach was already quite big, even bigger than it was with PJ, and very soon it wouldn't be long till she just practically ballooned out - being that the children her and Pinhead will always bear have...ahem...unique genes that make them grow fast. Her swelling stomach which contained within her much wanted child was beginning to push stubbornly against her jeans and shirt. Even though she was still prepared, since her pregnancy with PJ had taught her one thing - she was always growing, she always managed to ruin one of her shirts or trousers with the ever growing bump.

Wincing as the growing baby began to kick about in the amniotic fluids - making it feel like a fluttery butterfly sensation within, Kirsty rubbed her blossoming stomach in a soothing slow circular movements while Pinhead remained nearby, keeping a close protective eye on her whilst at the same time trying to baby proof the entire club at his wife's behest, no - demand, along with Freddy, Chucky, Jason, Michael, Doc Frasier, Candyman...well, all the guys basically were helping out while the women watched on. Except Djinn, Pennywise and Leprechuan as they had gone to lunch. Actually, so had Needy and Bridget, and Joey and Elliot. Oh well. Back to the club, Ghostface was lazing about on his cell phone, playing country music and not helping out at all.

The pinheaded Cenobite was also trying to prise apart from him an excited little girl with flowing dark curly hair who was excitedly clinging to his legs like her life depended on it, and screeching about how she had the best daddy in the world and that he should get her a pony. Oh yes, little Angel was still over excited about her 'Uncle Xipe' actually being her long secret father. In the end, Pinhead simply told his secret daughter that there was a pony in the back yard waiting for her, and she ran off squealing at that very moment, leaving Pinhead finally free to finish his work, and attend to other matters.

"Doncha think ya missus is taking this a little too far, Pinny boy? !" Freddy grumbled as he helped attached a gate to the top of the flight of stairs. "The little bundle of misery - erm, I mean joy, won't stay a baby long enough for all this crap to actually benefit! It's a waste of money if ya ask me!"

The father to be frowned at the trash talking dream demon evilly before sighing. "Nevertheless, Frederick..." Pinhead seemed to agree to some level; Freddy did indeed pose a good point, but he daren't mention it to Kirsty. "...this is what Kirsty wishes and who am I - as the father of the unborn child - to disrespect that? If this makes her happy and more assured, then so be it."

Freddy snickered a little. "You're losing your touch, Pinny. You're like a little pinned lapdog since you hooked up with her. All she has to do is throw a stick and you'll fetch. Pathetic."

"Freddy! Get your burnt ass over here NOW!" Ginger screeched from the other side of the room, thus making Mr Krueger look more or less henpecked more than Pinhead was. And more pathetic. "Freddy Jnr has...had a little accident!" She went on, making Freddy Snr groan and smack his head.

Pinhead resisted the temptation to be smug and gloat over the whole thing, while Freddy flushed horribly and hurried away in a huff to help his wife and eldest son and tried to ignore all the guys' laughter at him.

"Hey Pinny...?" Kirsty suddenly called over from her cosy little swinging back and forth hammock, grabbing her husband's attention.

"Yes my dearest sweetheart?" Pinhead rushed over to his pregnant wife's side at once, and starting to fuss over her.

"I just realized, we haven't thought of a name for the baby yet. And he or she is gonna be born in two month's time." Kirsty pointed out, easing herself up in the hammock.

Pinhead cocked his head to the side, gazing to his wife attentively. "Do you wish for us to choose a name for our child now, Kirsty?" He asked.

"Why not? It's always good to consider our options, and be prepared." Kirsty stated.

Every member of the gang, even the girls, felt their eyes widening at that very moment - their attentions had been well and truly piqued now. They all scrambled forwards toward the expectant couple, all smiling eagerly to them and trying to butter them up with compliments and with cheesy grins plastered upon their faces. Seriously, what is it with people wanting to get expectant parents to name their children after them? !

"Oh Kirsty, you look pretty today. Is that a new dress?" Doc Frasier cooed with a flashy smile to the pregnant Cotton woman, and not really taking notice that she was in fact wearing a pair of multi coloured pregnancy pants and a tatty shirt with half its buttons missing thanks to her ever expanding belly.

Kirsty frowned at the usually charming Southern doctor. Before she could even respond, Djinn poofed to her side immediately, and rather suddenly since he had been absent from the club for a couple of hours, and presented her with a big bunch of flowers. "Bold and beautiful flowers, for such a bold and beautiful lady." The wishmaster winked and handed her the bouquet.

"Um-"

"Oh Kirsty..." Candyman pushed Djjin out of the way and took her hand in his. Well, his good hand I mean, not the hook. "...did I ever tell you your eyes are like...the stars? Twinkly...and...shining like jewels?" He purred in his deeply honey dripping voice.

Kirsty couldn't help but flush bright red at that compliment. I mean, come on. Even lesbians are floored by Candyman's charm. "Oh...you..." She giggled, making Pinhead squint at the hook handed man in jealousy. Though his pregnant wife soon retrieved her composure and her puzzled/annoyed frown returned.

"Huh! For a moment there Candyboy, I thought you were gonna say her eyes were like bees!" Freddy snarkly put in with a light giggle.

Candyman whirled around and glared at Freddy and looked just about ready to gut him with his hook. "Shut up, you walking barbecue!" The ex-vengeful spirit yelled.

"Whoa!" Freddy threw up his hands and laughed at the pissed off looking spirit. "So Captain Hook 'ere DOES talk trashy after all! I'm impressed!"

Kirsty furrowed her eyes at everyone who was stuttering compliments to her and gazing to her with hopeful eyes, whereas Candyman and Freddy fought like a pair of idiot schoolboys over who has the best baseball card collection.

"What is the meaning of this? !" Pinhead shouted. "Why is everyone crowding my wife! ? Enough of this foolishness! And you two...!" He turned his attention to the now scuffling burnt dream demon and vengeful hook handed spirit; Freddy was having his head repeatedly bashed against the wall by the much taller and broader Candyman, while Freddy kept trying to kick him where the bees don't go. Ouch. "...cease in your petty fights right this minute! I mean it! Don't you realize there's a pregnant woman present! ?"

As Freddy and Candyman calmed themselves down following Pinhead's scoldings, it was Chucky's turn to sweet talk Kirsty in the hopes she'd name her baby after him if it was a boy. Pfft, yeah right!

"Hey Kirsty baby, your Pinny is a lucky man to get his hands on your sweet, sweet ti-"

"HOW DARE YOU! !" Pinhead yelled with fury and launched himself at Chucky, grabbing the doll and throttling him. And the Cenobite wasn't the only one making him suffer; Tiffany had also heard what her plastic hubby had just said and was now joining Pinhead in wreaking hell upon him.

While this was going on, Freddy was the latest one to step forward and sweet talk Kirsty. Though he didn't seem enthusiastic as the others, seeing as he's not much of a sweet talker. "Yeah yeah, Kirsty. You got a pretty face, a good pair of busoms and a sweet ass...now name your kid after ME already! !" The dream demon just blurted.

Before Kirsty and Pinhead could get a chance to respond, there was an audible cough and everyone turned to see Jennifer stood there with her arms folded over her huge baby belly and her face like thunder. "S'cuse ME! But I'm up the duff too ya know! It's not just Kirsty!" The cheerleader she demon muttered.

Suddenly, everyone scambled pathetically to her side and began to start buttering her up with lame compliments and such, while Kirsty looked on and frowned.

"If you losers think I'm gonna name my baby after one of YOU then you've got another thing coming!" The heavily pregnant woman yelled.

Freddy began to snicker. "Oh yeah, and what name are you thinking of calling the brat, Kirsty? Huh? PJ the second? Pinboy Jnr?"

"ACTUALLY Bacon Boy..." Kirsty sneered, cutting Freddy off and glaring right through to his soul. "I'm hoping the baby will be a girl, and I'd very much love to call her something sweet, but nothing that's like Disney Princess or some shit like that."

"Oooh..." Tiffany piped up excitedly. "...you can't go wrong with Tiffany! Why not name her Tiffany?"

Kirsty looked thoughtful for a second, almost as if she were contemplating it, which seemed to worry Pinhead somewhat. His daughter with Charles' wife's name? Oh he dared hoped not!

"Oh hey I know!" Chucky exclaimed, toddling over to his wife's side. "Kirsty and Pinny can give the baby your middle name-"

"Shut your mouth right now Chucky!" Tiffany hissed down at her doll husband, shifting her eyes about nervously and clearing her throat like she was...embarrassed by her unknown middle name. And indeed she was. But it was out of the doll's mouth before she could actually stop him.

"...Delilah!"

Just that second, the club descended into silence at the announcement of Tiffany's hidden middle name. The superstar could only hide her tomato red cheeks at the embarrassment while Freddy collapsed into giggles and Pinhead cocked his head to the side. Chucky immediately covered his mouth in shock and gazed up at his wife apologetically, but it was too late. The actress gave him the most evil of icy death glares which meant he was in deep, deep trouble; it also probably meant the death of him. Kirsty on the other hand didn't know whether to laugh or feel bad for her friend.

"Delilah?" Kirsty inquired of the name.

"Um, yeah, Delilah..." Tiffany muttered. "Tiffany Delilah Ray. I always hated it, and I was doing a pretty good job at hiding it until the big mouth here let it go!" She sneered down at Chucky again.

_"My, my myyyyyyy DELILAH! ! !"_ Freddy sang in mocking laughter to the Hollywood superstar, who just glared and sneered at him ever more evilly than the look she was giving her hubby, while Kirsty punched him in the stomach.

"Hey come on, sweet cakes..." Chucky whined. "...it was an accident! Don't tell me ya gonna hold it against me forever! ?".

"Ya damn right I am..." Tiffany paused for a moment then a cunning smirk crossed her features. "...Charles MILDRED Lee Ray!"

Chucky gasped in surprise and hurt, his mouth gaping wide like a goldfish when his wife blurted out his too hidden due to embarrassment middle name. "TIFF!" He squealed.

Tiffany turned around to face the others who were all in even bigger shock over Chucky's rather girly name. Freddy was completely gone, consumed by uncontrollable laughter. "That's right!" Tiffany called out. "My big headed husband who thinks he's so badass is anything but - for his middle name is Mildred! How about THAT? !"

Well that was it. Kirsty could not control her giggles now, and neither could her hubby. She was literally crying with laughter and had to be held up by Pinhead as the pair of them laughed heartily. Even it was evident that Michael and Jason was laughing, as you could see their shoulders bobbing up and down through the silent laughter. But it was Freddy who was proving himself to be more moronic that any of them with his over the top choking/hissing laughter.

"Shut up, the lot of ya!" Chucky shouted, feeling close to tears but holding it together. "Is it my freakin fault that my bastard parents wanted me to be a girl! ? I had to insist my name was Charles and not fucking Charlotte...!"

At that, Chucky face palmed himself; he did not intend for THAT little snippet to come out at all, but it succeeded in making everyone else collapse into more hysterical laughter.

"Bwhahahahahahahaha! Chucky is a girl! Chucky is a girl!" Freddy repeatedly chanted, dancing around like the happiest sandboy in the world, while Chuckster went completely red as a boiled lobster - due to both anger and embarrassment. "I bet you were made to wear a dress at school, right! ? I bet they got you Barbie dolls for Christmas! RIGHT? ! Hahahahaha! Oh man this is priceless!"

Chucky's rage face seemed to be becoming more pronounced, but then it seemed to melt away slowly, as if he remembered something that could possibly humiliate Krueger with. And indeed he was right. "Hmm, priceless eh? Kinda like YOUR middle name, huh, right pal?" Chucky shot at the dream demon.

Freddy's laughter faded away, and a nervous cough soon followed. Everyone else too stopped laughing and pricked up their ears, leaning in. "Ehem, Chucky, you plastic doofus! My middle name is CHARLES! Everybody knows that already!" He said loud enough for everyone else to hear but whispered in a more hushed tone to Chucky through gritted teeth; "You better shut up now, you fucking mangled muppet!"

But Chucky was not put off by Freddy's threat, and with that he happily spun around and faced the others. "No no, Krueger, you too so have a SECOND middle name! You told me it when you were wasted one night."

"I said shut up or your new middle name I'll make sure to engrave on your tombstone is 'Charles Mildred I-Fucked-Barbie-Dolls Lee Ray' "

"...Anyways..." Chucky continued regardless of the threat. "...Freddy was once drunk as a skunk one night during a bender and crap and he turns to me and says; '_Chuuuuuckkkeeeey, I looove you duuuude, and guess what - I have a second middle name and it is_...'"

"RIGHT! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD, DOLL BOY!" Freddy yelled and leapt on Chucky, wrestling him to the ground. Pinhead sighed before running up to the fighting pair and tried to prise them apart, while everyone one else was excited by the fight AND possibly learning of Freddy's middle name, so therefore leaned in. Except Candyman, who graciously joined in with Pinhead in trying to stop the fighting duo. Ghostface was in the corner, filming all this on his cell phone. Like that wasn't a new thing; the guy is always filming something in the club, or furiously jotting down notes about stuff that's happened in this little notebook he carried around before whipping out his laptop and writing it professionally down, like a story. Weird.

Anyways, whilst all who was circled around chanting and egging on Chucky and Freddy, Pinhead and Candyman managed to drag them away from each other, just when Freddy was continuously pounding on Chucky's face with a hard, balled fist. Candyman restrained Chucky, while Pinhead restrained Freddy.

"Childish! The pair of you!" Pinhead shouted at the two. "My unborn child behaves better than you two!"

"Whatever, Pinny! Can you actually blame me for trying to keep my hidden second middle name a secret! ?" Freddy grumbled.

"NOT when it involves immature squabblings and fighting!" Pinhead sternly told him.

"Oh, really? So if I were to announce to all now that I eavesdropped on you and Leviathan talking one time, and the giant floaty engagement ring diamond actually revealed that your middle name is actually Xipe El-"

Just that second, Pinhead covered the dream demon's mouth to halt whatever it was Freddy was going to reveal to all and sundry. "Don't you dare! Or I'll disembowel you!" The Cenobite calmly but frantically hissed in the trashy burnt man's ear. But Freddy was not about to be put off by some lame threat. He bit down hard on the Cenobite's hand and he was released at once. "Owwww!" Pinhead winced, grasping his hurt hand which now had Freddy teeth dents in the pale skin of his palm.

"Oh, I thought you kinky S&M Cenobite losers actually thrived on pain..." Freddy teased, then went quiet for a moment before going for the big unveil of the Cenobite's supposed middle name. Kirsty actually gulped in nervousness, since she knew her husband's middle name all along, while everyone else was very intrigued. But just as the name was about to slip the burnt dream demon's lips, Pinhead beat him to it.

"Not when it's my OWN pain, Frederick Charles MELANIE Krueger! ! !" The Cenobite rather childishly spat out, smiling in victory when Freddy's mouth hung wide open like a fly trap once the revelation got out, and he frowned angrily while Chucky pounded his little plastic fist in hysterical laughter on the table and even indulged in a high five moment with Pinhead. Yes, Pinhead!

"Whoa, Pinny boy! You're da MAN!" Chucky exclaimed in awe.

"Melanie! ?" Kirsty giggled, holding her swollen and aching from too much laughter belly for support.

"Da FUCK! ?" Ginger gasped. Obviously, her burnt jerky husband hadn't shared that bit of private information with her.

Everyone else had just collapsed into more hysterical laughter at the strange name, while Freddy's face burnt with shame and embarrassment. But then, anger consumed him and he turned fiercly to face the silently laughing giant duo that are Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees. "Oh what are you two sniggering at? ! I know your middle names too! Don't think I don't catch anything from the fucking chalkboards you use with each other - Michael AUDREY HUBERT Myers...Jason RALPH ALBERT Voorhees! ?"

The two lumbering giants at once ceased in their laughter, and it was plainly evident that they were frowning horribly and evilly at Freddy under their masks. It would seem that Freddy was due a beating at any moment, but they were held back by a reasoning Candyman while Freddy decided to pay attention elsewhere, knowing full well he couldn't get at Candyman since he didn't seem to have a first name, let alone a middle one. (actually it was Daniel, but he told no one that) He turned and glared at Pinhead, who was busy having a smug moment with his wife Kirsty. "Ah, shaddap you stuck up..."

"Hey, don't you call my husband stuck up!" Kirsty yelled.

"I'll call him what I want! Including his very cute middle name!" Freddy shot back.

"Oh no you don't!" Kirsty hissed, while Pinhead paled.

"Watch me!" Freddy sneered. "And oh, you're not off the hook either; Kirsty Daisy-Boo Flower Petal Cotton! Oh yeah! I eavesdrop on you and ya pinned lover boy from time to time too!"

Kirsty went completely red as a cherry, her cheeks flushed and her stomach flipped she felt she could throw up. Indeed she did too, while Pinhead glared at the dream demon.

"How DARE you Frederick!" Pinhead shouted. "You've no idea how sensitive she is about her middle name!"

In the meanwhile; Angelique, Lilith, Lilith and Ginger were laughing their panties off at Kirsty's revealed cutesy middle names, making the pregnant Cotton woman frown evilly at the laughing four.

"Oh yeah, you think that's funny, do ya? ! Think it's a great laugh huh? Well guess what? ! I know all YOUR middle names! Cos hey, I eavesdrop too! And Pinny has told me some stuff too, that helps...!" Kirsty yelled triumphantly, her face red with rage and shame, and eyes wide with determination. Pinhead stood beside her, eyes wide with panic, shaking his head repeatedly and raising his hands to calm his hormonal wife.

"No Kirsty, don't do it...Oooof!" Pinhead was actually floored by Kirsty's left hook without warning. She was determined to get one over on the flirtatious harpies.

"...ANYWAYS...where was I? Oh yeah! You four have guts to fucking laugh at me...Angelique..."

"Ha! I do not have a middle name to poke fun at!" Angelique triumphantly shouted out.

Kirsty smiled weakly, but sarcastically. "Well, you don't. But doesn't stop you being called Angelique Chanel Prada-Handbag by your soppy lame dates you bring back here! Even John Merchant calls you it!" She shot at the fierce faced Princess of Hell, who now blushed furiously and whirled on the object of her flirtatious affections angrily.

"Xipe! You told her! ?" She sneered.

Pinhead shuffled about on his feet. "Well, I...it may...and I say MAY...have slipped out once when Kirsty was once frustrated by your continuous attempts at seducing me..." The Cenobite murmured quietly.

While Jennifer and the other two snickered, Kirsty then turned her attentions to her baby buddy. "Oh, you're not escaping your fate either...Jennifer PRINCESS CONSUELLA BLUEBELL Check!"

Jennifer stopped laughing and gawked at Kirsty in shock, and a frown darkened her beautiful face while everyone laughed at her; even her much older boyfriend Doc Frasier. She whirled on him angrily as he giggled like a school boy who had just got a first glance at a pair of breasts. She did expect him to stick by her and defend her, not to laugh at her along with everyone else. Oh, as they say; revenge is sweet.

"What you laughing at? Julian EBENEZER CUTHBERT Frasier! ?" The man eater snapped at her chuckling Southern boyfriend, whose chuckles immediately died the moment she spoke of his rather old fashioned middle names. He lowered his head down at once and blushed bright red. It was enough to floor both Freddy and Chucky with laughter.

Lilith and Ginger were still laughing and had completely forgotten, thanks to Frasier's middle name being shouted out, their middle names were still on the line too, and had failed to notice Kirsty's evil grinning face.

"Oh, what you laughing at? Ginger MARY-SUE Fitzergerald! ?"

Ginger was silenced by that and her face darkened immensly. "God darn it! I could kill my parents for giving me such a stupid name that describes lame and too perfect story characters!"

While Ginger whined, Kirsty then turned her attentions to the laughing Succubus Lilith. "Oh, and don't laugh too much, huh, Lilith Chantelle Milly-Boo Apple Seed!"

Everyone, including the smouldering smoulderess seductive Lilith, gasped in shock - while the rest of the gang burst out into laughter, except Lilith of course, at the silly cutesty boo names for the Succubus.

"Why, I never in all my time here have been so humiliated!" The she demon most famed for trying to seduce men of their energies screeched before turning on her heel and scurrying out of the room in a big hissy bitch huff.

While Pinhead gawked in utter shock and even fear at his wife's out of control behaviour, Kirsty's smile was bright enough to light an entire city. "Well, that was fun." She beamed happily. "But...we still haven't thought of a name for the baby yet."

Pinhead sighed and took a hold of his wife's hand. "Darling, I believe I can safely say that there may be plenty of time to think up the perfect name or names for our offspring, and ones not so foolish and mundane as the ones we just heard."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Pinny." Kirsty admitted, leaning in to kiss her hubby's cheek. "Don't want any kid of mine with silly names like this lot..."

"Ha, yeah..." Freddy piped up, chuckling. "...just like your hubby's full name is Xipe ELVIS Totec! ?"

Pinhead nearly fainted at the dream demon just blurting out his middle name like so, while everyone else couldn't breathe through the more laughter and merriment that echoed through the lofty club once more.

"Frederick! How could you! ?" The humiliated Cenobite squeaked.

"Elvis? !" Chucky snickered, holding his sides as they hurt with so much laughter. So was everyone else for that matter. "I sure didn't expect that Pinny."

"Yes, well..." It was Pinhead's turn to go bright red. "...Leviathan became such a fan of Elvis Presley's music once he became known throughtout the world, and even Hell he was heard of, so He took it upon Himself to summon me...and inform me that now my name was..." He sighed and closed his eyes. "...Xipe Elvis Totec."

The Prince of Pain had never been so humiliated in all his life, well - he had, but this had to rank up there as the most embarrassing. Sure, he had been bestowed with the legendary 'King's' name, but still - this sort of thing just doesn't happen to someone so powerful and commanding as Pinhead.

"I guess that you're..._all shook up _now, huh, Pinny boy? !" Freddy quipped, sniggering.

While Pinhead frowned evilly, and Kirsty honestly couldn't keep her laughter here and burst out into giggles, Chucky started chuckling along with Freddy and quipped himself; "I bet that name will be _'always on your mind' _right, Pinster! ?" The troublesome duo laughed heartily, and then high fived.

"Shut up, the pair of you!" Pinhead sneered, going completely red in his usually pale face.

"Oh you _ain't nothing but a hound dog_, Pinny."

Pinhead whirled around to the one who spoke those words, and it was no other than...

"KIRSTY! Not you too! ?" Pinhead gasped, gawking to his sniggering wife in shock.

"Sorry Pinny." The pregnant woman shrugged her shoulders playfully. "I couldn't resist it."

The pinheaded Cenobite was now so close to tears, oddly enough, and trying not to rise to the mocking laughter and Elvis songs being chucked at him in mock. Instead, he calmly turned and scurried out of the room as quickly but dignified as possible, making Freddy and Chucky snicker - but it was Freddy who had the last quip.

"And Pinhead has FINALLY left the building, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you very much! Uh uh uh!"

Another round of high fives, cheers and back slaps followed between Freddy and Chucky following the dream demon's little fun poke, while Kirsty, now no longer really laughing, glared over at the two.

"Well, it's better than MELANIE and MILDRED anyday!" She shouted, making the two blush and stutter again.

"Point taken." They both stuttered...

~ To be Continued ~

* * *

_**NOTE - And TMC will continue as soon as possible with 'Showers are Fun...NOT!' where Pinhead is took to a strip/lapdancing club for his 'daddy' shower. ;) Just waiting for the second part to come to me by my TMC writing partner. I'd like to thank you all for your patience in waiting for this story to be updated. I promise, you shall get some proper updates soon. In the meanwhile, I hoped you liked the re-edits. ;) I may or may not come up with a couple of in between chapters while I wait for the strip club chapter. I got a couple of ideas. But we'll see. ;) Thanks again, all. ~ Laura 25/7/12**_


	62. I Have Never

_**Hey guys! Nope. You're not hallucinating. You are indeed reading an all brand new chapter. Wooo! Let's celebrate! :D This is a little something I thought up and thought would be fun and hilarious. I hope anyway. I figured whilst I was still waiting for the strip club 'daddy shower' chapter I could write a couple of short random ones for the time being. Please enjoy! And don't forget to review. ;)**_

_**WARNING - Scenes of drunkenness follows. So take heed, if you offend so easily.**_

* * *

Chapter Sixty Two - I Have Never

Why is it you just know it was going to be one of THOSE days whenever Chucky or Freddy, or both, brought out half a dozen crates of booze? This particular day was no different to the other days of an entire year. Freddy and Chucky got boozed up most of the time, but with the types of alcoholic beverages they were now this minute hauling into the lounge bar area of the club you could be forgiven for believing the pair of them were up to something.

Indeed they were.

And not just those two.

Ghostface and Doc Frasier were in on the act too, helping the the not so dynamic duo with the huge boxes of what appeared to be hefty supply of vodka bottles.

Oh dear, they were obviously up to something, and Pinhead didn't like it one little bit judging by what he was observing with his very own eyes.

It was only them at the club today. Mostly everyone else was at home; Pinhead's heavily pregnant other half Kirsty was all alone in her apartment with their son PJ for company, whilst he himself was tending to last minute business at the club - he was the one in charge of locking up. But, he of course wasn't the only one around, as now he could see. It was a later evening, and this was obviously a lock in with the irresponsible guys, much to the pinheaded husband and father's utter disapproval.

"Yep, yep. Keep 'em coming!" Freddy murmured approvingly, lazily indicating to a puffing it Ghostface and Doc who were doing all the grunt work by organizing all the crates by random order.

Which by this time, the pinheaded Cenobite was looking angrier by the second at the scene. He knew what this meant; a lock in at the club was a disaster. He had to stop this, or there would be trouble; including drunken out of control behaviour and the entire club being razed to the ground.

"YOU TWO? !" Pinhead finally yelled to Chucky and Freddy after a few seconds of burying his face in his hands. "What in the NAME of sweet LEVIATHAN are you up to this time? !"

Freddy grinned cheekily, showing his rotten teeth, whilst Ghostface, who was backing in to the room holding onto one end of a heavy crate with Doc holding onto on the other end as they carried it in, was took off guard by Pinhead's thunderous and angry cry and couldn't help but let go of the box of bottles. The crate landed on his foot with a heavy and painful thud.

"Ooooooooooow! ! ! !" Ghostface moaned as he hopped up and down whilst holding his hurt foot.

Freddy shook his head and facepalmed for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the still angry Pinhead who, yes, guess what - his face was still like |:( .Ooh er.

"What's it look like we're doing, Pinboy? !" Freddy said, indicating proudly to the endless row of crates. "We're gonna party till we turn blue, throw up, fall asleep or all three. Gotta problem with that?"

"Indeed I do, mangy cur!" Pinhead grumbled, folding his arms. "You know the rules; there should be NO after hours lock ins for inappropriate binge drinking parties and other such immature gatherings once the doors to this club close for the night. You all know this." He then took a wary glance to all the boxes gathered around. "And what is all THIS? !"

Freddy sighed. "Vodka shots. They're all on Ghostface's tab. We're gonna play a game of _'I have Never' _if you must know. How is that in any way inappropriate?"

"It's inappropriate if you all become intoxicated and cause chaos here. And then it would be my responsibility! It's my job to keep you fools out of trouble." Pinhead shot back.

"Aw come ON Pinny boy!" Chucky piped up, somehow managing even with his slight frame to pick up a bottle of vodka which was bigger than him with his small plastic hands. "It's just for fun. We won't make trouble, I swear. You could join us!"

It was at that moment Pinhead's jaw looked as if it would fall down and hit the floor. "Me? ! Join you moronic fools in a childish game where you drink yourselves into oblivion? Absolutely, and with no doubt, NO! !"

The pinheaded demon then gave a slightly girlish huff and turned on his heel to leave. "And another thing; Clear up this mess at once! No arguments!" He then added.

But it was then he heard something that stopped him in his tracks. Spoken in mock directly at him.

"I sense a chicken in our midst. Do you sense it too Chuckster?" Came the tormenting and mocking voice of Freddy Krueger.

Pinhead turned slowly and gazed at Freddy questioningly, as if to query if he actually heard right. "I BEG your pardon! ?"

Chucky tittered along with Freddy. "Sure, Fred! In fact, my chicken senses are tingling me!"

Whilst Chucky, Freddy, Doc and Ghostface all laughed, Pinhead's rage face got even more raged. "Enough! If this accusation of my being branded a type of fowl by you fools for not joining in with your immature games, then it won't work! Not for one second!"

Pinhead then folded his arms determinedly and stuck his nose in the air.

Meanwhile, Freddy's face broke into a devilish smirk. "Oh I see. Then I hereby declare you chicken for life." He called out, pointing at Pinhead who just gave him a total disapproval face. But that didn't stop our favourite dream demon. "Every morning, you'll wake up to_ 'Good morning, Chicken!' _

"I'm warning you, Frederick! It won't work on me!" Pinhead mumbled, barely looking at the burnt faced troublemaker who kept on making chicken puns at the poor pinned Cenobite.

He was given the most evillest of death glares, but alas Freddy still continued, whilst Chucky, Doc and Ghostie laughed._ "_And every day when you arrive to the club as I've always done I shall sing the_ Imperial March _but like this - _BOCK...BOCK...BOCK...BOCK BOCK BOCK...BOCK BO- BOCK_?"

Freddy's cluckings came to an abrupt halt when he snapped open his eyes and noticed how Pinhead was now sat at their table where all the vodka shots were being lined up, one by one. The Cenobite sat with his arms folded and his angry and disapproving face screamed that he just didn't want to be there. He could have just walked out and ignored these fools, branding their promises of him being called chicken for life and being made to endure cluckings at him as idle threats. But something stopped him from walking out, something he couldn't quite put a finger on. He could have sworn it was pride, or something closer to that. Pride along with determination to prove to Krueger and his cronies he was no coward...or in Krueger's words; a chicken. And even though it truly disgusted him, he wanted to keep that pride intact and prove that he was not the boring old wimp that they'd had him down as. Yes, pride. Ugh, the most sinful of the seven deadly sins. Pinhead facepalmed at all of this nonsense.

Besides, he was certain - as he remembered this game being played before and knew the rules well - that he would hardly have to take a shot of the drink. Well, so he thought. Plus, Kirsty was at home, heavily pregnant and barely able to move. She would be most likely asleep. Perhaps she would never know.

Ugh. When Pinny starts thinking like Freddy and Chucky, then we all know we're doomed.

But also - more to his advantage of the situation - Pinhead could keep his beady eye on all four of them, and make triple sure they didn't run amok in his absence. He was certain they would have disobeyed him anyway after him telling them to pack all this up. It was an excruciatingly painful - but worthy - sacrifice.

"Very well, Frederick." He said in an uncaring, defeated tone. "I accept your challenge. Though it shall be only for an hour and I mean an hour. Then I shall go home to my wife and son, and I recommend you four do the same. Am I making my self perfectly clear?"

Freddy's hand clasped a hold of Pinhead's and he shook it vigorously to the Cenobite's discomfort. "Crystal clear, Pinny boy! You won't regret it. You'll realize when you start havin' fun with us boys, you'll wonder why you never joined in at all!" He said boisterously.

Pinhead's face pinched with a terrible grimace. "I doubt that Frederick! Just...let us begin, shall we? I don't want to leave Kirsty for very long."

* * *

_**Five Minutes Later...**_

It did not take very long for the five men to pour out all the vodka into shot glasses, lining them all up in a row for each player. Pinhead looked to the long row and groaned inwardly. He was not comfortable with this. But, as he kept reminding himself - he needed to prove he wasn't chicken, AND he could keep control of the fools too whilst he was there. A simple but clean logic. But he was still unwilling to drink, as EVERYONE there knew what the stuff did to him when he drank too much.

Freddy, Chucky and Ghostface however were all raring to go, and so was Doc, although he looked like some kind of junkie going all cold turkey at present, and indeed he was. For Jennifer, whom he's usually making out with 24/7, was at home - as same as Kirsty - heavy with child and unable to move. They hadn't made out in over a fortnight. Oh my, that's the longest record EVER for those two not to be all over each other! :0

Anyways, back to the game at hand.

"Alright bitches, we all know the rules..." Freddy called out, slamming his hand down on the counter. "We take it in turns to say -_ 'I have never...done such and such a thing'_ - and if anyone here HAS done that, they have to take a shot."

Pinhead inwardly rolled his eyes. Of course, he'd never played this game before, merely observed others play in the past. From what he could remember from the last time, the game got quite out of hand. Yet he stayed in firm belief that he would be safe. Some of the so called questions of the game were quite immature.

"Yes, yes, Frederick, we all know the rules." The pinheaded Cenobite grumbled, still sitting with his arms crossed and with a miserable face.

Freddy turned to his reluctant co-player and gave him an amused look, and then suddenly turned to the others with a triumphant smirk. "And SINCE Pinny boy here is so willing to get going already..." There was a hint of sarcasm present. No duh. "...he shall be the one to start the game. SO! C'mon, Pinny. What ya waiting for?"

Pinhead groaned again and resisted all temptation to facepalm himself. Seriously, how the HELL did he get himself into these situations? It was beyond him.

"Very well." He said, deflatedly. He sat for a moment thinking it over. Then he started up with an easy 'question'. Well, not question. Gosh seriously, what the hell was this game about? They weren't technically asking questions at all, were they?

"I have never..." He said finally. "...failed an exam at school."

Well, that was easy. From what Pinhead could remember from his good old Elliot days, he had never once as a boy failed anything from school. He smiled in relief, but he watched as the others - bar Doc Frasier of course - downed their vodka shots in one go. Indeed that WAS easy.

Freddy, Chucky and Ghostface belched loudly as they slammed down their empty glasses on the table tops.

"Oooh yeah! That hit the spot!" Chucky said, lounging back. "I wasn't any good at school. I hope there's more school questions."

The other laughed, amused by the comment, but Pinhead was far from amused.

"Alright! Next piggy up...is YOU Shriekface!" Freddy obnoxiously called out, poking his finger at Ghostface, who was more than happy to oblige, but even though he was shrouded and masked, you could tell he was pissed about the _'Shriekface'_ thing.

Oh well. He could get back at Krueger later.

"Ok, ok! I got one! So..." Ghostface began. "...I have never...sent love notes to the hottest girl in the class at school."

Oh such sweet poetic justice that this couldn't allude to Pinhead too, for - again - back in his boyhood human days, he had been sent to an all boys boarding school. So, he could never try and woo such attractive young girls because there was no girls at the school he attended. He smiled at that, feeling relieved again, but watched as Freddy, Chucky, and Doc downed their shots in one gulp before slamming the glasses down.

Freddy then turned to Ghostface and snorted amusedly. He was wasted already and he'd only drank two shots. "YOU never tried to hit on a girl at school?" He giggled at the shrouded individual. "Why doesn't THAT surprise me? !"

Pinhead, Doc and Chucky had to actually hold Ghostface back from destroying Freddy where he sat. The dream demon was fazed not one bit as he casually went on with the game.

"So, where was we? Oh yeah! It's YOUR turn Chuckster."

Chucky smirked and cleared his throat. "Alright, I have never..." He began. "...cried at slushy romantic movies."

Ooops. Everyone in the one gaped in shock when Pinhead - yes, Pinhead - took his first shot for the evening. He downed it in one slow sensible gulp and calmly placed the glass down afterwards. He looked downright ashamed, especially with all eyes on him.

"You? ! Crying at girly movies? ! Wow. I'm impressed." Freddy snickered at the blushing bright red Pinhead.

"If you must know, it was only the once!" He argued.

"What was the movie? _Twilight_? !" Chucky tittered, making the others giggle along with them.

Pinhead groaned. "No, you imbecile! It was some family comedy entitled _Marley & Me_! It was Kirsty's idea! She was behind this! I didn't believe it would be that sad! It reminded me of my dear old companion Chatterbeast down in-"

That was when he realized that everyone had erupted into uncontrollable giggles at the revelation. He banged his head repeatedly against the table. Oh this wasn't going well at all...

* * *

_**Twenty Minutes Later...**_

By now, all the five men there had had a go at this game and it continued to go around in a circle of turns. Thankfully for Pinhead, he'd only had one so far which alluded to him. So far so good. Everyone else, however, well. Even though they weren't exactly legless, they were a tad slurpy and giddy from the effects of the vodka shots. Practically everyone there had failed and had to take a shot. It was an incredibly sad and pathetic sight, it truly was.

Time was getting on, though. Pinhead wanted to rush this along so he could get home and soon. Before Kirsty got suspicious or worried.

"Alright, whose go is it now?" The pinheaded man called out.

"Mine!" Doc called out excitedly and giddily. Clearing his throat, he said; "Ah have nevah...farted loudly in a room full of people and blamed it on someone else."

Well, this was a surprise and shocking new development. Everyone there, and I mean EVERYONE took a shot. Freddy, Chucky, Ghostie...AND Mr Totec himself. Again, the pinned demon blushed bright red when he finished his shot.

"Pinny...farts?" Chucky mused, trying not to giggle.

"Hmmm, I bet he's the silent but deadly type." Freddy winked cheekily at Pinhead, who looked set to lose it at any moment.

Whilst everyone laughed at his expense, Pinhead did finally blow his top at the situation he had somehow got himself into. "IF you must know, again, it was when I was merged into the Pillar of Souls and unable to move. Whilst my imbecilic colleague and so called Cenobittic brother JP Munroe was attempting to charm an upcoming bait, I somehow...despite being encased in stone..." He sighed painfully at the memory and lowered his gaze from those who were eagerly looking at him. "...released flatulence there and then, and...Munroe got the blame."

When he noticed everyone looking at him with looks of shock, surprise and even disgust - Pinhead leapt up from his seat and angrily pleaded his case. "WELL I couldn't very well apologize and take the blame for that little mishap there and then, could I? That would have blown my cover! And I needed a perfect moment to reveal myself, otherwise I'd have scared both Munroe AND my bait off!"

"Whatever you say, Mister Fart-and-Depart!" Freddy snickered, holding his sides where they'd hurt from laughing too much, along with the other boys.

Pinhead just had two things to say before he sat down in a huff and allowed the game to continue. "Shut up!"

* * *

_**Ten Minutes Later...**_

And so the game continued, with a sulking Pinhead grudgingly playing along too. So far so good he'd only had a couple of shots. The hour was nearly up. Maybe he'd get through it without getting completely intoxicated. Oh well, time would tell indeed. And now it was Freddy's turn to play.

"I have never..." Freddy said. "...smoked marijuana."

Another sigh of relief from Pinhead. Only Chucky, Ghostface and even Doc took a shot for, apparently, smoking weed in the past. Well, he assumed Ghostface would have took a shot for that anyways, as he was always high, and Chucky even. But...Doc Frasier? That was something very unexpected.

When Doc caught Pinhead gazing to him questioningly and almost critically, the Southern doctor frowned at the Cenobite. "Mah life was stressful, especially when ah was with Dahlia." He confessed, not looking at anyone. It was the first time in ages since Doc had mentioned his druggie-hoe Goth ex-girlfriend, Dahlia Wallace. "It soothed mah nerves."

A small awkward silence had set in, with everyone shuffling about and not looking toward each other. But then, ah well - leave it to our favourite dream demon to break the ice.

"Whose turn is it now, then?"

As luck would have it, it was Pinhead's turn.

"Hm...I have never..." He began. "...had obnoxious intercourse in which it annoyed the neighbours with all the shouting and banging."

Somehow everyone there knew he was lying about that one, but kept their mouths shut anyways. Everyone there took a shot, unsurprisingly.

Next guy up was...Chucky. And boy did he have a killer one! "I have never...worn my partner's or any ladies' underwear." He said.

Everyone exchanged guilty looks and each took a shot. Even, yes, again - Pinhead. To Chucky's amusement. Freddy did look heavily embarrassed and pissed about that one. But, what did it matter. The vodka had loosened him up, so he was less likely to start shouting and fighting.

Next up. "Ah have never..." Doc said. "...lied to mah wife or partner to get out of doing chores."

To which Pinhead, Chucky and Freddy each took a shot. Boy was everyone there amused by Pinhead lying to his other half...and Kirsty as well? Oh dear. Let's hope she never finds that little piece of information out.

In the meanwhile, Pinhead was starting to despair. He was starting to take more shots.

Would the next one be his chance not to this time?

"I have never..." Ghostface said. "...had sex in a car."

Sighing defeated, Pinhead's shoulders slumped and he took a shot. Along with Doc and Chucky.

But the next one was even better!

"I've never..." Freddy said. "...had sex in a movie theater. Before the movie even starts."

To which only Pinhead took a drink. Oh and Doc too. But now it was Pinhead's turn once again, and quite frankly he was already starting to look wasted.

"I never uh...Uh.." Pinhead slurred, trying to think and see clearly. "...I never slept with one of my workers."

Doc took a shot, and in secret so did Pinhead. Yep, he'd either lied or couldn't even think clearly enough before he went on with the game. But it was the truth. Following a certain_ 'Friends with pleasurable benefits'_ situation with his female Cenobite colleague Nikoletta, that counted as him sleeping with one of his co-workers.

But oh this was set to get even more interesting indeed!

"I have never..." Chucky slurred. "...said no to bondage, whips, and chains."

And to which to the complete surprise to all who were gathered around, Pinhead - yes Pinhead - took another drink, along with Ghostface.

"What the FUCK? !" Freddy screeched at Pinhead, nearly falling out of his chair. "You of all people? !"

"But, dude, that's like, your specialty! !" Chucky followed on from Freddy in disbelief at the Cenobite.

Pinhead lowered his hazy eyed gaze. "Kirsty hurts. A lot." He muttered, shame in his voice.

The others sniggered. This was getting very VERY interesting. And with Doc's turn for the next one...

"I've never...been manipulated or seduced into having sex against my better judgement."

...Pinhead took like a HUNDRED shots! And almost collapsed where he sat. But that was nothing, compared to Freddy's.

"I have never..." The dream demon winked. "...been at the not so tender mercies of a horny woman."

Pinhead was barely able to see straight as he cried and took another several dozen shots. "I HATE this stoopid game!"

* * *

_**An Hour Later...**_

Oh yes. Pinhead was still there. Well over an hour after saying he was going home. Looks like with his current not so sober status he had lost all track of time. But it didn't matter. Looked like the guys were having fun at his expense. And it also looked like he had relaxed into the game he had over an hour before declared he hated with a burning passion and didn't want any part of at all.

"I...I have neva...EVA..." The Cenobite giddly and drunkenly slurred. "...lied Tah...Er uh...durin a game of_ I have Neva._"

It was Pinhead's turn to laugh hard at the others this time, for they all took shots. Evidently the alcohol had made them ALL honest and open about everything.

"Ooo..ooo KNOW Pinnah!" Freddy slurred, draping his arm around Pinhead's shoulder and smiling lop sidedly at the Cenobite. "OOo oooo so FUN wen ya...win ya join in wit uz an stuff!"

Pinhead burst into obnoxious laughter at the compliment, just as it was Ghostface's turn.

"I have never..." Ghostie said. "...broken a heart after sex."

Both Chucky and Pinhead took a shot, to Freddy's amusement.

"Pinnah! You ol hart breakah ooo!" He giggled.

Pinhead smirked. "It...it...I broke ANG-Ang-Ang...Uuuh...AnnngaLEEK'S hart! It waz amoosing!" In translation from drunken idiot mode, that was Pinhead saying; "I broke Angelique's heart. It was amusing." _*facepalms*_

But now it was dear old Pinhead's turn again now. And boy did HE have something interesting to say.

"I ave nevah..." He said, giggling. "...ou know quite frankly, I've nevah done a foursome before..."

Even though Pinhead was terribly drunk, he was not aware of how Freddy and Chucky - also terribly drunk - had both exchanged guilty smirks and had then took a shot each. Pinhead's face went completely straight, after being creased from too much giddy drunken smiling. As he stared at the two of them, neither Chucky or Freddy were willing to give some sort of explanation and neither did Pinhead wish to know. He decided NOT to ask questions, and tried not to think about the possibilities also.

Ugh. What an image, the one he was getting in his head.

But, as luck would have it, suddenly the horrid thoughts were chased away as the door to the club was violently and loudly pushed open and there in the entry way stood - to Pinhead's actual pleasure and delight...

"KIRSTEH! MAH SWEET!" Pinhead shouted happily, with dewy eyes.

"XIPE ELVIS TOTEC! ! ?" Screeched the frizzy haired pregnant monster stood there glaring to Pinhead and tapping her foot.

And Kirsty Totec wasn't the only one there either. Joining her with even more huffy pissed off faces were...

"FREDERICK CHARLES MELANIE KRUEGER! ! ?" Ginger screamed, looking like her red flame hair was going to actually set on fire with her violent angry emotions.

"CHARLES LEE MILDRED RAY! ! ! ?" Tiffany screeched, looking like she was going to throw a bottle of champagne at her plastic doll hubby.

And last but definitely not least...and just as heavy and insanely hormonal as Mrs Totec...

"JULIAN EBENEEZER CUTHBURT FRASIER! ! ! ! ?" Jennifer looked just about ready to sit on Doc and squash him to death with her heaviness.

The only one here to be lucky off the hook with a vengeful girlfriend or wife and not having one was our dear wittle Ghostface, who slowly tip toed away before anyone could notice, then he ran out of the door and thanked the Lord for not having a lady friend in his life.

"So!" Kirsty, obvious leader of the hoard of huffy women, hissed and demanded of her hubby and father to her unborn baby. "THIS is what you've been up to all night then huh! ? Getting piss drunk! ? And I thought you were more sensible than that Pinny! !"

Pinhead shuffled and stuttered. "Uh...uh...uh...uh...uh..."

"Would you mind telling us what the HELL'S gone on here! ?" Tiffany hissed, just as fierce, just as Chucky inwardly squeaked.

"We...we were only playing a game! We swear!" Chucky pleaded, begging at Tiffany's feet.

"OF_ I HAVE NEVAH!_" Pinhead couldn't help himself, and giddily shouted that out for everyone to hear, before he violently threw up everywhere.

At that, everyone - even the ladies - all facepalmed. But then, it turned deadly serious again before the guys knew it.

Even whilst drunk; Pinhead, Chucky, Freddy and Doc all gulped and took unconscious steps back and lowered their gazes to the floor, just as their furious other halves all cracked their knuckles and advanced on the shivering men.

"You think you know pain! ?" Kirsty screeched as she grabbed her hubby by the ear and shirt collar. "I'll show YOU real pain!"

And whilst a begging and pleading Pinhead got carted off by his furious wife, Chucky, Freddy and Doc all scattered and tried to make a run for it...with total epic failure!

Each guy got tackled to the ground and given a total beating down and dragged off kicking and screaming...and by their own female other halves!

Oh what an embarrassment!

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

_**:O Oh dear. XD. Well, I hope you enjoyed that then. Sorry if it's not my best. I haven't wrote for TMC for AGES. Still waiting for my strip club chapter to come to me, but thought I'd write a little surprise filler in chapter while I'm here. I'll get my humour groove back I'm sure. And I may improve on this if I see fit. I'd like to also thank my pal Izzy for introducing me to this game. :) In the meanwhile, let me know what you think! And hope this was a pleasant surprise for ya all! :D**_


	63. Not So Innocent Questions

_**Hey! Well, here's another filler chapter. I really hope this makes up for everything. This was something I thought up some time ago. It's quite a cute one, to be sure. Little PJ is curious about the baby growing within his mother Kirsty's stomach, and...uh...begins to ask questions concerning his unborn sibling and where it came from, and about his beginnings too. Heh, should be an interesting conversation. Here's hoping you enjoy then! Thanks to those who were kind enough to review the last chapter. **_**:3 **_**And I hope the wait for the strip club chapter was worth it when it comes hopefully tomorrow.**_** ;) **

_**NOTE - Just to be clear, we're a couple of days following what happened from the last chapter. **_**;)**_** So I guess we'll find out what happened to the boys but, ehem, not too much.**_** ;D **_**Also, to those confused about the current timeline, don't worry. We're supposed to be, right now, currently in May 2011. End of May, nearly June. This is just before the events of Pinhead's daddy shower and PJ's birthday.**_** ;) **_**It's 2011 due to the fact of how slow I've been on updating. Oh well. Can't complain, since this is being delayed from ending too soon**_**. ;D **_**But, I may indeed have another surprise for you guys concerning this fic's destiny. **_**:)**_** You just see. Anyhoos, on with the story.**_

* * *

Chapter Sixty Three - Not So Innocent Questions

It had been several days since the unpleasant incident in which Pinhead, Freddy, Chucky, Ghostface and Doc Frasier were all caught completely off their heads drunk after playing a game of _'I Have Never' _during a lock in. How they were still in one piece was a miracle onto itself, and right this moment, each couple were acting as normal as could be. Happy even.

Oh, but don't be so easily fooled here; just because they appeared in one piece and that they were currently getting along with their spouses doesn't mean that they never recieved punishment when they were finally dragged off home.

Oh yes. Each were served an equally as unbearable beating down for their childish actions which, if you ask me, all sounded brutal. I'm not even gonna mention them! Let's just say, the boys came staggering back to the club the morning after - all with black eyes and groaning in pain when they sat down.

Although, Kirsty's punishment to her husband Pinhead, I have to say, came across as the weirdest punishment ever. And more unique than Chucky's, Freddy's and Doc's.

Oh yes, while their punishment was most likely physical, Kirsty's was very...sexually driven!

Although quite drunk, Pinhead had been immediately been sobered up when the pregnant Cotton woman had pushed her hubby down onto their bed, ripped his clothes off...and began to brutally make love to him. If you could call it 'love making'. Oh no, more like vicious, raw, animal, sadistic painful S&M sex! And being crushed at the same time under an extremely angrily horny woman whose baby bump was currently bigger and heavier than a sack of potatoes!

Well, when you think about it, something we would consider the greatest pleasure would pretty much be considered as the greatest pain to a Cenobite such as Pinhead. Especially S&M. Ugh. The Cenobites and their warped ideas on things. I dunno...

But anyway, back to the club presently.

Since all the ehem, nastiness seemed to be but a distant memory, Kirsty and Pinhead appeared to be all snuggly together in the more quieter area of the club, seemingly all desperately in love like it used to be in the earlier days before they had PJ. Don't get them wrong; they were more loving and committed to each other than any of the other couples there. There was no one or nothing else they were more loyal to than each other. But, with Kirsty's crazy pregnancy hormones both with PJ and this baby, and of course her stubborn attitude toward the other members of the club as well as her husband, you'd be forgiven for believing that Kirsty and Pinhead were more or less a volatile couple. They weren't so much. You could see a mile off they were madly in love, but it didn't help with Kirsty's stubbornness and pregnancy hormones.

Right now, they appeared to be the loving and adoring couple that you had them down for when they first began dating so long ago.

The couple were holding one another as they sat together on the big comfy couch. Pinhead had one of his strong and capable arms wrapped around his wife whilst his free hand rested against her baby bump, rubbing in a slow and soothing circle as he stroked it, whilst Kirsty's hand rested upon his, feeling their child moving together. It was a cute photo worthy moment to be sure.

There would be, one would imagine, not much room presently in Kirsty's womb for the baby to actually move around more freely and frequently, as the pregnancy was nearing its end and the baby would be around full term now. Yet, the Totecs could feel some squirming and movement within still.

Suddenly, Kirsty jolted forwards, letting out a small and sharp moan. She gripped her stomach harder and lifted her head from her smiling husband's shoulder. "Whoa, did you just feel that, Pinny!?" Kirsty gushed as the two rubbed the tummy more feverishly.

"I did indeed, my love." Pinhead responded, patting his wife's tummy. "Our child's elbow connected to our hands. What a delightful sensation."

Kirsty's face flowed with amusement as she gazed up from her belly to her husband's ecstatic face. "Um, Pinny?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

Kirsty sighed. "I don't think that was the baby's..um...elbow."

"Oh?"

Kirsty looked down to her bump again. "It was...it's butt."

Pinhead's face twisted in confusion. "It's...buttocks? How?"

She sighed again. "Doc told me the other day whilst having my weekly pre-natal check up and scan that the baby hadn't still turned and its head wasn't down yet but it was nearly there. He wasn't too worried, as there's a month to go. So at present, it's butt is pressing...right at the front of my abdomen." She told him.

"Ah." Pinhead nodded, understanding. "I see." He thought about it for a moment, then a smile came to his ice cold lips. "Already, our child is deliberately pointing its buttocks at me, knowing I'm the one who is to chastise it when naughty. Puh. Another misbehaving child for us. How wonderful!"

Kirsty's head shot up at once, and she stared straight to her hubby's face. She nudged him once, pushing him slightly. "Pinny, don't be like that! This baby will probably be a little angel for all you know. And PJ's not as bad as you make him out to be..."

It was funny that Kirsty should bring up PJ, as meanwhile the little grid faced lad was stalking nearby, watching his parents as they stroked and cooed at his mother's huge stomach that apparently had the baby inside.

He was still not happy about all of this; having a sibling, no longer being an only child in the family, no longer having his parents' full undivided attention. It just all was not fair in the least. Why should he have to share his parents? Why should they have had to have another baby in the house? Babies were stinky and smelly, and demanded lots of attention. And oh GOD! They were cute and adorable too! PJ gasped. He knew what this would mean. His parents would soon forget about him, and so would his aunts and uncles. No one would want to know him anymore, as he would be past his cuteness stage whilst the baby was around, and he'd be...well, in his child-like mind he'd be probably thrown away or adopted out to another family - or worse!

His parents could kill him!

Of course, this was outrageous thinking; all of it. There would be no way his parents or anyone else would replace him. No way at all. But with all this baby stuff and everyone fussing around his mother while she was ballooned up like this, apparently carrying the baby so his mommy said, PJ wasn't getting the attention he was used to and that bummed him out a little, so naturally he would think these insane things. It didn't help when he had the likes of Uncle Freddy telling him straight that his mom and pop were gonna 'replace' him with this baby once it was born. It scared him so much.

But there was another query and thought on his mind right now, one which he had been thinking about for some time since his mother's tummy gotten bigger and she'd been saying the baby was inside moving around and kicking...and I think we ALL know what that query and thought was, and what question for his parents it was going to turn out to be...

The boy found himself bounding up to his mom and dad, leaping onto his demonic father's knee. "Hiya mommy! Whatcha doin'?" The little kid asked, bouncing up and down on Pinhead's knee.

Kirsty smiled sweetly at her little baby boy, and technically he was still a baby considering that in a month's time it would be his first birthday ever. She ran her fingers through the locks of his lovely and smooth dark coal hair and looked into those blinking obsidian eyes, which were just like his father's. "Well, sweety, we're talking to the baby and feeling him or her moving around. Here, give me your hand."

PJ hated it when his mother did this, made him feel his sibling move around. It was gross and pointless. He couldn't see any magic in this at all. He winced as the child kicked his hand, and he leapt back, shock coming to his face. But his mother was seemingly much more happier and pleased about it, as was his father.

"See, baby. It won't be long now till it's born, then you can play with him or her. That sounds like fun right?"

When PJ didn't answer and continued to look contemplative, looking toward the floor, Kirsty's hand moved to his cheek and stroked it tenderly. "What's wrong, honey? You're a little quiet?"

Whilst Kirsty was much more sympathetic to her son, Pinhead was a little more suspicious. "What have you done this time, Pinhead Junior?!" He demanded of his son, gripping his shoulder gently but a little more firmer than usual. Heh, you know when he's mad at his son when he calls him by his full name and not his abbreviated one.

PJ immediately protested his innocence. "Nothing, daddy! I swear I haven't done anything! I'm just...well..."

"What, baby?" Kirsty cooed.

PJ looked into his mother's face, and then back down to her bump. "I have a qwestion about the baby, mommy."

If Pinhead could get any paler, considering his complexion, then he could have. His stomach lurched; he could foresee what 'question' his son had in mind to ask.

Kirsty was feeling the same way, but kept her cool about it as she stroked her son's face and hair. "What question, sweety?"

PJ looked dead into both his parents' eyes with determination as he pointed at the bump and innocently said; "How are babies made, mommy? Where do they come from? Where did I come from?"

Oooops. _The_ dreaded question all parents don't want to answer whilst their kids are still so innocently young, too young enough to understand or learn all the gory details!

Sometimes, there are questions in life that you hope that your child would never want to know the answers to. No matter how bright and inquisitive they are. Kirsty and Pinhead were of those parents who had hoped and prayed that their young son PJ would never become curious about and question them until he was blue in the face; the beginnings of the ever growing unborn baby within Kirsty's womb was definitely one of them. To which so far young PJ had honestly hadn't been all that interested about so far, as he was too concerned in hating on the poor little mite and grousing about never being an only child like he wanted.

But, looked like all that had changed. PJ was curious and he wanted to know.

But how to tell him?

For starters, they couldn't very well sit him down and explain that with his little sibling months earlier they had been so happy about Pinhead getting his body back from having swapped his soul with Uncle Chucky's that they had something called sex that night and it had made this baby...and they certainly didn't want to go into how HE was made in the back of Aunt Tiffany's car...but enough of that.

They had to come up with something, and soon. The curiosity on their adorably innocent son's face was growing in leaps and bounds. He wanted to know now!

Usually, it was Kirsty who was the one who did the talking and explaining with their son. She'd always had this magic way with him that never failed in satisfying him and silencing him. But, right now, she was all out. She looked at her hubby and nudged him inconspicuously. He groaned, knowing what this meant.

"You tell him!" She hissed under her breath.

Pinhead looked to her, downright terrifed. "Tell him what, exactly?!"

Kirsty shrugged. "I dunno! Make something up! You're smart!"

When she nudged him again, Pinhead now knew he had no choice but to go along with this. Taking a deep breath, and holding his son tight close on his knee, the Cenobite spoke as gently and as calmly as possible to the boy.

"Now, PJ, see..." He started. "...with you, you came to your mother and me wrapped in a delicate blue blanket, safely carried by the beak of a mutilated Cenobite type bird creature known as the Ceno-Stork."

When he said that, Kirsty groaned inwardly and facepalmed. Oh yeah, the Ceno-Stork theory again!

Pinhead continued talking as smoothly to the boy and hoping that he was convincing him of this story. "And now, when the time is right, your little brother or sister shall come to us the same way, in the beak of a Ceno-Stork. Um, yes."

PJ looked to his parents, who did a little nod with a plastered smile on their faces to convince him. Neither believed this theory of course, especially not Kirsty. _Ceno-Stork_ indeed! That was just stupid. Who thinks this crap up!? Well, it was enough of a theory for that moron Pistonhead to believe in it. *facepalms* But, would PJ himself buy it?

Didn't look like it, what with the confused features spreading across his face. "But...how did the Ceno-Stowk put me in mommy's tummy? How did it put the baby in mommy's tummy? Did the Ceno-Stowk get inside mommy's tummy too and then when I was ready to be born it burst out of mommy's tummy like in that Alien movie I watched that time with Uncle Freddy? Will it burst out again with this baby!?"

A look of pure horror came to PJ's face, and Kirsty and Pinhead knew they had to change the story to something other and soon.

"Ok, PJ, that was just a make believe story that your mother and I thought that you would believe." Pinhead gently told his son. "But it looks as if you may have been smart enough to work out that- WAIT a minute?!" He stopped talking for a moment when he realized what his son just said a minute before. "You watched WHAT now with Uncle Frederick!?"

He was of course refering to the _Alien_ film with stomach bursting scenes that no child of his tender age should be watching, and rightly so he was angry at Freddy for allowing his boy to view such violence. But for the time being, he had to keep his temper. Kirsty took his arm and squeezed, giving him a calming look, then turned to her son and a sweet smile emerged.

"Listen to me sweety, what your father and I are trying to say is that...you and your baby sister or brother..well, see..." She struggled for a moment to come up with a logical explanation/story for her boy to take in, then she found one. But, before she could explain, PJ had gotten into a rambling moment...asking questions non stop.

"HOW is it gonna come it out?" He asked, pointing at her stomach. "How did I get out!? It's in your stomach and it could get stuck! Do you have to go to the bathroom in order for it come out? How it get in there anyways? Glenda said a man and a woman have to love each other very much, but she loves Uncle Chucky and Glen, and she didn't get a baby?"

Pinhead and Kirsty's mouths just dropped wide open at their son. "Ummmm..."

"Do you have to order it in the mail? Or online?"

Pinhead shook his head. "Well..."

"No wait! Is it from magic? Or chains? WAIT! Glenda told me it was something called sex, and she says that's what her parents do a lot and that's how they had her and Glen and Charlie. So did you and Daddy have sex, Mommy?"

Pinhead's complexion again went paler than usual and he struggled to find his voice. Well, so that was now Chucky as well as Freddy he'd have to have words with. As his thoughts went to violence in mind, Kirsty tried to talk some sense into her babbling son.

"See, PJ...me and your daddy..."

"No, that's stupid! I just figured it out! Did you buy me and the baby from the grocery store like there's baby carrots and baby broccoli?!" He suddenly shouted out, face like he'd just uncovered the most important discovery going, like the secrets of the universe or something.

Pinhead squinted at PJ. "No, we did not purchase you or the child, son...we..."

"But...then...oh no!" PJ suddenly squeaked, going pale. His face went deadly serious as he stared to his mother questioningly. "Why did Mommy eat me and the baby!?"

Well, well. Kirsty and Pinhead truly did NOT see that one coming. Both of them began face-palming themselves at the horrid and scarring thought their son was currently having in his head.

And again, it was down to Pinhead to tell their son otherwise. "PJ, listen to me and listen well my son; mummy did not eat you _**or **_your brother or sister..."

PJ looked a little unconvinced still, and looked just about ready to protest but didn't dare with the look his father was giving him. Instead, he looked over to his mother and gazed to her questioningly.

Kirsty sighed and stroked her son's hair. "Well, Glenda is right about one thing..."

PJ smiled. "You and daddy had sex?!"

Kirsty's face went straight and she struggled so hard not to say yes. That was right of course, but right now - she didn't want her son to use that phrase or believe in that 'theory'. Looking into her son's adorable and cute little face, it was hard not to let a giggle out. While Pinhead coughed nervously, Kirsty smiled to PJ, ruffling his hair.

"Well, no. We never use that word. Glenda is mistaken about that one. But, she's right about...when two people love each other so very much like me and your daddy do, it's strong enough to make a baby...and..."

When PJ arched a brow at her, Kirsty sighed and decided to hug him. She thought that ending the conversation right there and then was in order.

"Just use your imagination, hun." She told him softly as they hugged. "When you're a big boy, and I mean big, mommy will give you the answer as to where both you and your sibling came from. Alright?"

Kirsty released her son and lowered him to the floor with the best of her ability. PJ lingered for a moment, watching as his mommy went back to stroking the big belly and feeling as the baby kicked. His face still looked confused as ever as he observed the scene.

" ...Still kinda wanna know why you ate me and the baby." He muttered as he sat upon the floor near their feet.

By which time, Pinhead was close to losing his patience.

"PINHEAD JUNIOR ELLIOT COTTON-TOTEC, FOR THE VERY LAST TIME, YOUR MOTHER DID NOT EAT YOU OR YOUR UNBORN SIBLING!"

It was at that unfortunate moment in which Chucky and Freddy happened to be strolling on by, just as the little growing family were having this delicate conversation.

They both listened, smirking at what they were talking about.

Babies and how they were made.

Wow, this could get interesting.

"But, I'm just so confused to why the baby is in mommy's tummy and how it got in there. WAIT! Why aren't YOU carrying the baby, daddy?" PJ questioned some more.

Pinhead's eyes went completely wide as saucers. "Because...men do not have the body parts used in rearing children."

"Why?" PJ questioned.

"Because...we're not the same as women, down there."

"Why?"

"Because that's the way it is."

"Why?"

"Because males cannot carry the babies in their stomachs but they can however help in...well, putting the baby in there."

This truly got PJ's attention. Freddy and Chucky snickered away in the background as they watched Pinhead squirm and look uncomfortable, while PJ gazed at his father.

"How?" He asked, wanting to know how his daddy helped to put the baby inside his mommy.

Freddy gripped at his mouth, as he knew a loud laugh was going to escape.

Pinhead again struggled to answer. "Well...we...have..." He was fast losing all ideas on how to discuss this delicate matter with his boy, and he quickly turned to Kirsty and looked to her desperately. "Kirsty! Help me!"

Kirsty rolled her eyes at her hubby. "Oh ok. Well, now, you see PJ, it's all to do with...snuggling. Yeah. Me and your dad snuggled together, and this angel came along and...well, the angel helped to make you and the baby. It was a miracle." She lied, hopefully successfully.

Both Pinhead and Kirsty both breathed a sigh of relief when it looked as if PJ had bought that since he was smiling happily. But the happy family moment was about to be spoilt.

"Hahahaha!" Came obnoxious laughter at the door, making the couple and their son turn and look to see Chucky and Freddy, who were both rolling around on the floor laughing their butts off.

The couple frowned at the two, especially when Freddy came forward and looked down to PJ with a cocky smirking grin.

"Yeah! And there's also this thing called sex, kid!" He said boisterously.

PJ's face lit up. "Yeah! That's what Glenda said!"

"And she's right, kid! She's so right!" Freddy smirked, pulling the boy closer to him. But what he said next was something even Pinhead couldn't foresee. "And sex is when your daddy there puts his-"

Both parents went bug eyed and their jaws fell to the floor as Freddy told PJ the story of sex before they could react, in the most lurid and horrid way possible too. PJ's mouth too fell open, and Kirsty reacted quickly and placed her hands to PJ's ears before the burnt dream demon could take it any further.

But for Freddy and Chucky, neither could see the little matter of Pinhead AND Kirsty's fists ramming hard into their faces and knocking them both on their asses.

Pinhead glared evilly at the two. "How DARE you tell my innocent boy that story!" He snarled. "Get out of here NOW!"

The two grumbled as they were bundled out of the room.

"Geez!" Freddy moaned as he rubbed his sore nose. "Sue ME for telling ya kid the truth! If you ask me, this would save a hell of a lot of time and trouble in future when he comes to learn it at school! Trust me!"

"I said...GET OUT!" Kirsty then screeched, making the two pale immediately and back away.

"Ok, ok, take it easy." Chucky said. "Don't want ya dropping the kid before the due date!"

And with that in mind, having remembered the horror of PJ's birth, the two ran off cowardly, leaving the family once again in peace, and free to try and soothe...a little traumatized PJ.

"Mommy?" PJ asked. "Is Uncle Freddy right about...with daddy putting his..."

"Absolutely NOT, PJ." Kirsty said with certainty. "Your dimwit Uncle Freddy is just...teasing is all. No. Babies come from...angels helping during snuggling. Ok. And that's all."

PJ looked to his father, as if waiting on confirmation on that. "Um, yes." Pinhead affirmed, placing his arms around his wife's waist. "Angels indeed assisted in yours and your sibling's creation."

He looked uncomfortable with that, naturally.

"So..." PJ murmured. "...do angels take out their..."

"NOOOOOO!" Both Kirsty and Pinhead screamed together before they hurridly bundled their talkative and curious son into another room to play.

Oh never again!

~To Be Continued ~

* * *

**XD.**_** Well, hope you liked that. Everyone dreads THAT question coming up, don't they? LOL. My niece asked me not long ago, and I was so...ugh. I managed to tell it straight though.**_** ;) **_**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry if it weren't that great. Not to worry! The next chapter - the long awaited daddy shower one - is coming hopefully tomorrow. **_**:D **_**Thanks for reading! Please review.**_** ;)**


	64. Showers are Fun! NOT! Part 1

_**Well, this is the one you've been waiting for, for months, and now it's finally here in full. The daddy and baby showers. **_**:D **_**Well, this will be in parts, as it is very long.**_** ;) **_**Again, I'd like to thank my wonderful friend Rurrlock-God of Power who collab'ed with me on this. This was very much the joint effort on both our parts. We both wrote a fair share, that's for sure. Even though I did have to take over with Kirsty's baby shower scenes as Rurrlock wasn't entirely sure what to write and if he'd done a good job and left them quite short, I'd still love to give him most of the credit. These were all my ideas, and he took them and put them all together and made it work as one awesome chapter. It's funnier than I could have pictured in my head, and I must thank Rurrlock for all his help in the collab. **_**:3 **_**And in my gratitude, I said that Rurrlock could choose a horror villain of his choice to make a cameo appearance in the next chapter, whom you shall see during the strip club part.**_** ;) **_**So again, thanks so much to Rurrlock for all his help. Here's to the rest of the story, as Rurrlock is now collab'ing with me on a permanent basis.**_** :D **_**Hope you all enjoy this for now! Please review! **_** ^.^**

* * *

Chapter Sixty Four - Showers are Fun! NOT! Part 1

By PinstyLover1983 & Rurrlock-God of Power

_**Yet Another Month Later...! June 2011**_

"Oh my God, Kirsty, you've gotten so big!"

The shocked, gasping voice of Tiffany was the first to break the eery and awkward silence the moment the expectant mother to be Kirsty Cotton strolled - or rather heaved herself - into the club bright and early that fine June morning along with her yet again harrassed husband Pinhead and JD the Jersey Devil trotting not far behind. No sign of little PJ, their son. But he was most probably at school. And just as well.

"Urgh, don't remind me!" Kirsty groaned as she collapsed into a nearby chair and not caring that Freddy was sat there, while the guys dove for cover away from her just in case she was in a grouchy mood, and Freddy struggled to remove himself without upsetting her.

Indeed what Tiffany had understated was the truth. Kirsty was indeed enormous now, even after a month. But even after a day since the gang last saw the couple too! Strangely enough. Oh yes, she was at that stage where the baby was continuously growing and expanding nonstop, which is the case anyway with normal pregnancies in the third trimester, but this being a demonic pregnancy of course - it went way beyond anything normal. The day before when the gang had last seen her, her bump was at a normal nicely size. Big, but she was coping. She looked to be at least eight month's pregnant when she had left for home the previous night. But now, she looked like she was ready to pop the kid out, and she wasn't even due for another flamin month! She was so outrageously huge that it wasn't even funny.

So, as well as sparing a thought for Kirsty at this time, please spare a thought for poor Freddy who was still crushed under the pregnant super sized woman.

"Hey! Do you mind! ?" Freddy called out frantically under the woman mountain, kicking his legs about beneath her. "You can't just plonk yourself down and-"

At that moment, proving that she was indeed in a very bad mood, Kirsty began to bounce up and down repeatedly - causing Freddy to groan in pain in some more intimate areas, lack in his ability to breathe and just crush his bones into pulp. "Gaaaaahhh! Sto-stoppit! Stoppit! I can't fucking breathe and you're squishing my vitals!" Freddy squarked.

"Too bad for you." Kirsty told him nonchalantly.

The gang in the meanwhile were all watching this helplessly from the sidelines, wincing but too scared to even cough in her presence. Elliot and Joey both took to clearing their throats nervously and proceeded to leave the room with their son, Will. Lucky them! Her husband Pinhead looked as if he was close to a nervous breakdown, as he held his face in both his hands, shaking his head repeatedly and petrified and ashamed of his wife's sadism. Sure, he could be sadistic, I mean - who is he and where is he from? But, come on! This was going WAAAAY too far. And plus, they all had to behave themselves in this club, no exceptions.

''Kirsty!'' Tiffany called out finally over Freddy's howls of pain, obviously being the one brave enough to stop the heavy with child crazy woman. Eventually Kirsty came to a stop as looked over to her friend. ''Shall we get our little present giving gathering ready for later?''

''The baby shower?" Kirsty inquired, and Tiffany nodded. Thankfully, Freddy could breathe a sigh of relief as she made a start at hauling herself up from him. "Meh. Might as well. Suppose it will cheer me up instead of thinking about this extra weight I'm carrying.'' She mumbled before looking down at her large tummy, and soon enough, a smile was plastered across her face and she started stroking it. ''My adorable extra weight of course.'' She cooed, still intentionally oblivious to Freddy's whimpers as she got up and hobbled away to join Tiffany and the other girls. But not before giving Pinhead a sweet kiss on the lips like nothing had happened.

"Be right back, my wittle Pinny-Poo." She cooed, making Pinhead face palm.

Sure enough, her special - and very secret until now - nickname for her husband had caught the attention of the others, and it was more than enough to kill most of them through laughter.

"Pinny-Poo?" Chucky asked, sniggering.

Pinhead flushed a horrible shade of tomato red before glaring evilly to Chucky. "Shut up!" He mumbled before stalking off to get himself a drink of diet coke from the bar.

But back to our abused, and very squashed, friend Freddy. It looked as if the former dream killer was a rug on the couch, nearly flattened onto it and unable to get up. With the hormonally deranged psycho known as Kirsty finally gone, Chucky could finally giggle his little plastic head off as he walked over to his flat friend. "Well Freddo, you've always said you like taking girls with big butts!''

"There's a limit!'' Freddy groaned weakly. He couldn't even think of a witty come back.

''Frederick! Charles!'' Pinhead called out getting their attentions. ''I do not want to hear such comments concerning my wife!''

Chucky just held up his hands with innocence. "What? You should be glad that your wife has an ass like that!''

Pinhead didn't know whether to be offended with Chucky's words…or agree with them. But he regained his composure and looked down on the doll killer. ''I…I do not want another comment from either of you on this subject again!''

''Just stating the truth!'' Chucky muttered as he turned to his still flat friend Freddy on the couch, was he really that stuck on the couch? Surely Kirsty wasn't that heavy was she? He couldn't take the risk of being bored for the rest of the day, needing his buddy; he looked over to another member of the club who he thought could help out. ''Hey Hockey face, mind giving me a hand here?''

Jason did nothing but look at the doll as if he was mad, even though with a mask on it would be impossible to know what facial expressions Jason ever pulled. Out of all the people in the club who could help free Freddy, everyone was bewildered as to why the doll would suggest the dream demon's arch-rival? Knowing he wasn't going to budge, Chucky formulated part two of his little 'plan'. ''Fine, I'll have to pull him out myself. Though I must be careful, with my strength I could throw Freddy across the room…really hard and painful!''

Now it was clear what Chucky was trying to do, like Jason was going to miss this opportunity to toss Freddy like a rag doll (no pun intended Chucky). Instantly, the large serial killer advanced on Freddy, who had just registered what was going on. "Wait! Wait! I can get out myself, see!'' No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn't free himself.

All that went through Freddy's mind as Jason grabbed hold of his shirt was – ''Mommy, pray for me!''

Mommy? Freddy? *sniggers*

And in one great pull of strength, Jason lifted Freddy off the couch and sent him flying across the room like a professional baseball player serving a pitch. It was like one of those sitcoms with the character flying around, screaming his head off and waving his arms about like a mad man before…

_**CRASH!**_

Freddy hit the wall full force, causing him to be embedded in it and probably make him just as flat as he was on the couch. Everyone in the room laughed their heads off, except for Pinhead who was not amused with any of this, and Jason because he just couldn't laugh…although he's probably chuckling inside after having the pleasure of tossing Freddy like that.

Chucky was still pissing himself laughing as he walked over to the Freddy swatted on the wall, as he tried to pull himself out. ''I think Jason would win any burger toss competition any day!''

''Ha! Ha!'' Freddy mocked as he finally freed himself out of the wall and looking like he was about to smack Chucky across the room, but regained his composure. ''No, mustn't lose my cool, not before the throw down tonight!''

Pinhead's eyebrows (does he have any?) rose in curiosity at Freddy's statement. "What is this_ 'throw down' _you speak of?''

''Duh!'' Freddy and Chucky responded before the dream demon continued. ''Your baby shower party thing tonight. The girls are having their own, and we men are going to…''

**''No!''**

Pinhead interrupted before Freddy could even explain what was going to happen, something he would probably and most likely live to regret. ''Every single time you - or Charles, or BOTH, plan an event, it always leads to me being led into the most embarrassing situations that will have lasting consequences on my relationship and dignity!''

Chucky leaned over to Freddy, whispering in his ear. "Told you he wouldn't agree! You owe me five bucks.''

Freddy sighed heavily and reluctantly handed Chucky the five dollar bill before draping an arm around the pinheaded father to be. ''Look Pinhead, it's only because you're a big party pooper! If you actually tried to enjoy yourself like Barbie here and I do, you'd have a good time!''

"My impression of a good time, and yours, are completely different things. By a wide margin. A very wide one. I will not be humiliated! Again!''

''But you've got to have a shower party!'' Chucky told him. ''You knocked your wife up again; it's like a tradition, man! A rule!'' He then faked a gasp as Freddy and he turned to face each other. ''Is the stuck up Pinhead really gonna to break a tradition?'' He asked dramatically.

Playing along with it, Freddy faked a gasp too and then rested his backhand on his forehead like a damsel in distress. ''Say it ain't so? ! Pinhead won't attend to his own daddy…uh...I mean baby shower, all because he thinks you and I will do something to embarrass him! ?''

"You WILL embarrass me!" Pinhead put in calmly. But the two were not taking any notice and continued.

"It's shameful, just shameful!''

* * *

_**Ten Minutes Later...**_

The act continued as Freddy Chucky faked some over exaggerated cries hoping to convince Pinhead. After a few moments of getting the idea across, they both peeked up at Pinhead…who was still looking down on them like they were the ones embarrassing themselves, which they were, and not at all convinced by this pitiful act of persuasion.

''You don't believe us do you?'' Chucky asked, making sure.

The simple response was; ''I do not, Charles!''

Both Freddy and Chucky grunted in frustration, failing to convince a man to go to his own 'second' male baby shower! Then again after what happened with the last one, it really shouldn't have been any surprise that there would be some resistance from the pinheaded demon. But the two weren't going to give up, both of them engaged in relationships with…needy women, they found it hard to have any free time for anything. So they were going to make sure this party happened, even if it killed them…again.

''Come on, Pinny Man! ! Please!'' Freddy started begging now. ''It's just one night, we promise that we won't do anything to embarrass you this time. It'll only be for a couple of drinks, and that's it. We'll be on our best behaviour. Hand on our hearts! Come on, man. What do you say?''

'' ''

'' ''

"No." Pinhead muttered finally after a few minutes of silence, the silence which led to Chucky and Freddy getting their hopes up for Pinny saying yes. But he did not. And now, he turned his back on them defiantly.

''Please!'' Chucky repeated this and soon enough both of them were crawling over to Pinhead, on their freakin knees, pleading with him with their very best puppy faces.

''Please!''

"No."

''Please!''

"No."

''Please!''

"No!"

''Please!''

"NO!"

''Please!''

**"NOOOOOOOO! ! !"**

This went on and on for quite a while, and no matter how many times Pinhead replied with a brutal NO_, _or how hard he tried to block it all out of his head and ignore them, he just couldn't. He knew the two would be up to something, he tried not to cave to their demands, but it was just getting to annoying for him to ignore. They probably weren't going to leave him alone about it until he agreed.

Another thing was how much more could these two possibly humiliate him more so than they already have in the past? Maybe they had run out of ideas on what to do? Besides, if he's careful, he can avoid whatever they are planning the moment things seem off. Taking a deep inhale of breath Pinhead closed his coal eyes and prepared for the dreaded words to come out of his mouth. "Very well…''

Just like that, the troublesome duo were back to their chaotic and energetic selves, both grinning like Cheshire cats, both definitely smug about winning this verbal war. They both scrambled off the floor from their knees, and rushed at Pinhead happily. At first, the pinheaded demon was convinced they were both going to leap on him and kiss him with happiness, but to his relief, such a thing did not happen.

"Thanks Pinny boy! I knew you would agree!'' Chucky beamed.

"Yeah. You won't regret it. I promise you the night you won't forget..._Pinny-Poo." _Freddy followed on with just an even bigger smile, and a sly wink.

"Do not call me Pinny-Poo." Pinhead grumbled, folding his arms in a huff.

The two then began patting Pinhead on the back and shoulders, or legs in Chucky's case, before Freddy slipped him a piece of paper with an address on it in his hand. "We meet at this place by eleven and then there the party starts!'' They both then made a run for it before Pinhead could get another word in.

With nothing better to do now, Pinhead unfolded the piece of paper that Freddy had handed to him and read out what had been scrawled along it. The Cenobite arched an eyebrow. They had chosen where his own baby shower party was being held? Without consulting him? Why was it so late at night? And this address seemed unfamiliar, so where was it? It sounded suspiciously like one of those seedy clubs or bars. Oh Leviathan, they couldn't possibly be taking him to one of these places to celebrate his impending fatherhood? And after promising him they'd be on their best behaviour and wouldn't embarrass him? Urgh! A sense of déjà vu overcame the Dark Prince of Pain and he shuddered, knowing what this could possibly mean, and he wished he hadn't agreed now…this wasn't going to end well for him after tonight...

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

_**Oh dear. Next part, I now wholeheartedly promise, is up next.**_** ;)**


	65. Showers are Fun! NOT! Part 2

_**So here it is, ladies and gentlemen. The long awaited double baby/daddy showers for both Kirsty and Pinhead. ;D Yes, it's all finished now. Sorry it took so long. I've decided to keep them into two separate parts. This part you'll all probably know, but keep on reading. The unread part is coming up. Don't be put off by the parts you've already read. **_**;)**_** Hope you all like!**_

* * *

Chapter Sixty Five - Showers are Fun! NOT! Part 2

By LJ1983 & Rurrlock-God of Power

_**A Few Hours Later…at the Club...**_

''LJ, this is lovely!'' Kirsty cooed, looking around at the decorated room in the club.

LJ was kind enough to lend this part of the club to the girls for their baby shower party after closing hours, and even fixed it up with balloons, banners and catering for the girls who were coming along.

Kirsty was so made up about the effort and kindness of LJ that she rushed at the unprepared manager and threw her arms around her in a big hug, choking the life out of her, then planted her lips against her cheek in a kiss of gratitude.

The young manager managed to get out of the crushing embrace as gently as she could, and held the somewhat over emotional mother to be at arm's length. And gently too, as she didn't wish to upset the Cotton woman.

Oh yes, as it would seem, Kirsty was still in that stage of her pregnancy where she was experiencing crazy mood swings, now nonstop. One minute she was moaning, the next crying, then she was raging about the place like the Incredible Hulk...then she was sobbing a river and cooing over everything that was cute and just simply squeeing and crying over the littlest compliment or nice thing that one of the girls did for her.

She had been like this all day, but the girls - as much as they would rather not this moment in time - had to go along with this shower for her. They couldn't very well cancel the event on her. That would make things ten times worse. Plus, she needed distractions, since she was paranoid and suspicious as to where the boys were taking/dragging her husband Pinhead off to.

"Think nothing of it, Kirsty. It's my pleasure." LJ said with a smile, bringing Kirsty back to the present from her thoughts about what her hubby was up to, most likely with a scantily clad beached blonde.

LJ was now reaching over with a hand to place on Kirsty's protruding abdomen and stroked it. The baby suddenly gave a little kick, as if to say_ "Hi," _making Kirsty groan and wince and for LJ to leap back. But she was soon smiling.

"Wow! You're getting so big, it's just so amazing!" The manager cooed.

Kirsty smiled, to the girls' relief. "Yeah...I just can't belie-" But then suddenly, her face went dark at LJ. "HEY! Wait just a dog gone second here! What's THAT meant to mean!?" She shouted. "You tryin ta say I'm fat, girl!? Is that it!? Well IS IT!?"

Kirsty's face immediately turned crimson and her fists balled as the girls backed away slowly, and LJ gulped and fidgeted on her feet. "Ummmm..."

"WELL!?" Kirsty screamed into her face, grabbing LJ by her shirt and shaking her.

LJ struggled to come up with an explanation to save herself and without offending the pregnant and over emotional Kirsty, but then she looked to the gift she had brought for Kirsty and her baby that she'd left beside her on the table and immediately picked it up and brought it into view, putting on the best puppy dog face.

"Erm...present?" LJ squeaked.

Kirsty's angry features melted away slowly as she looked to her present. "Aw, for me? You got me a present? Oh you shouldn't have!"

Then along came the crushing hug again.

"Oh so sweet! I can't believe how sweet and such wonderful friends you guys are...just...just..." Then she began to sniffle and tear up. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

The waterfalls of tears came, especially as she opened LJ's present and seen such a cute little white romper suit with_ 'I Love My Mommy' _written across it inside.

"OH THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOO ADORABLE! SQUEE! MY BABY WILL LOOK SO CUTE IN THIS!" She squealed. Well, looked like she was now in happy cheerful cutesy mode.

Even though this was a little scary to the girls, it was much better than having her rage about the place. Each girl felt a little more braver to approach Kirsty with their own presents. Oh she had quite the hoard too, there was stacks of presents.

Kirsty then spun around gleefully. Her face was scrunched up in excitement. "So! Whose turn is it now to give me my presents!? EEEE! I PICK MAH BEST FRIEND JOEY!"

At that, all eyes fell to a gulping Joey Summerskill, who was unsurprisingly reluctant to go over to her, but the other girls gently pushed her toward the pregnant woman. She now had no choice but to hand her her present.

"H-h-h-here you are, Kirsty. Hope you like it." Joey smiled painfully before hurrying back over to the group.

But by now, as Kirsty took the gift and started to unwrap it, her face was now scrunched in utter deliberation, like she was worried about something as she continuously pondered. As she finally unwrapped the present, revealing a breast pump - you know, one of those machines that can abstract the milk from a new mother's breasts (I can imagine Chucky and Freddy with pervy faces wanting to help Kirsty out with that) - Kirsty looked to Joey with panicked filled eyes. "Oh hell! Joey! What if I'm not a good mother?! What if I fail this baby?!" She turned to her son PJ, who was for some reason hanging out with his mother and the women at this party. Well, there was no one to babysit him elsewhere. The Cenobites in Hell were busy, Grandpa Leviathan was having a lazy day, and he couldn't exactly go with his father now could he? For obvious reasons. ;D

"Oh my beautiful boy!" She cried at PJ, pulling him into a forced hug. "What if you don't get on with your little baby sibling?! GASP! What if something happens to this baby and you never get to meet him or her! OH NO! WHAT IF I DRIVE YOU AWAY!? OH PJ! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? WAAAAAH!"

Little PJ managed to wriggle away, saving himself from being choked by his mother's chest squished into his face, just as she was now crying up a storm and wailing the whole building down.

But then, just before anyone could blink, Kirsty's face changed from despaired...to totally pissed beyond all pissed. "WAIT a minute! Why the HELL am I blaming MYSELF!? This is all PINHEAD'S fault!" She hissed dangerously, face dangerously frowning and angry. "HE put this kid in me, he knocked me up! And now he's getting his rocks off at some half naked bimbo at some seedy club! Why that no good, low down, two time player! I'LL KILL HIM!"

It took all the women there and all their combined strength to stop Kirsty from barging out of the club and hunting down her poor husband and destroy him wherever it was he may be.

When they finally released her, Kirsty's face now had plastered across it utter pleasure and happiness. She started cooing and rubbing at her baby bump, and she looked back over at her mountains of presents there just for her and hurried back over to them to unwrap. "Oh, you guys, I just love all of this, but I gotta say, my darling husband may have given me the best present in the whole wide world I think." She stroked her belly again and sighed happily. "Oh I just love my gorgeous, handsome and utterly wonderful husband in the whole wide world! My darling Pinny Poo!"

All the girls raised the brows and shrugged at one another. Oh this was going very well, wasn't it...?

* * *

_**Elsewhere, With Pinhead…**_

For the ragingly crazy Kirsty's husband Pinhead, it was a totally different whole level of crazy.

Following the address that Freddy had written on the little piece of paper he handed to Pinhead, the Prince of Pain seemed to be on a never-ending journey to find out just what the night would have in store. He had taken at least three different taxis after the first two read the address the wrong way (don't ask how), and the third one gave Pinhead a cold chill up his spine as he sat in the leather seat. He had no clue where he was even going; he didn't recognize any of the streets that they had passed.

Whatever the boys had in mind, it was possibly something different, maybe it won't be as bad as any of the other scams they had played. Then again, Pinhead was now in unfamiliar territory; who knows what's going to happen from now on. The driver stopped at a street corner saying this was as close as he could get to the place. After paying the overpriced fare, Pinhead walked about for a bit trying to see any of the guys. He eventually came across one…

''WHATTZZZ UPPPP!'' Ghostface seemed to come out of nowhere as he screamed right in Pinhead's left ear, surely busting the eardrum, or maybe both. The demon yelped in pain (hehe, the irony) and rubbed his ear vigorously as more familiar faces, and masked ones of course, crowded around him.

''About time you showed up!'' Chucky said in a frustrated tone.

''Well I would have arrived sooner, if I was more familiar with this area. Just what do you have planned?'' Pinhead asked with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

Also in the group were the mute giants, Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees, who immediately after hearing Pinhead's question, both pointed at Freddy as if to say it was he who planned this event so he should be the one to ask. Also with them was of course Ghostface, followed by Candyman and Leprechaun who also looked like they couldn't wait until they got inside. And right behind them were Doc Frasier, and of course Elliot Spencer who looked just as curiously and fearful as Pinhead.

''I don't know what this is all about either.'' Elliot replied.

Freddy held up his arms in mock surrender. ''Yes, alright, I admit it. Bottom of what's left of my heart truth…Chucky convinced me…''

''Hey!'' The toy complained.

Ignoring his little friend, Freddy continued. ''We heard about this place, seemed like we could have an awesome time! Why miss out on it?''

Pinhead was still not convinced though. ''And just what does this place you rate so highly hold?''

Trying his best to act innocent, Freddy just shrugged his shoulders. ''Nothing unusual. A few drinks, couple of card game tables…maybe a dancer or two. Nothing that's going to harm!''

''Exactly!'' Chucky went on trying to keep the pace going. ''Just a night out with the boys!''

Thinking this over time and time again, Pinhead already had over a dozen reasons to just walk away and forget about this night, any place that has alcohol will be the scene of trouble once the gang start drinking. And who knows what the card games will lead to, if they play with the wrong sorts of people that don't like losing. Not to mention that Freddy and Chucky will likely heckle the poor dancers that come on, that's probably why they picked this place.

Or maybe there is the chance that this night won't be so bad, as long as Pinhead kept a close eye on the group and made sure everything stayed in order, it should be fine. Sighing heavily through gritted teeth, he looked at each and every one of them; all trying to be so innocent you could see the faint halos above their heads.

''Very well. So where is this place of yours?''

It was joy to Freddy and Chucky's ears hearing Pinhead come to 'their' senses, even if he did decline they would still be going to their place one way or another, but having Pinhead along would definitely make the night more fun. Pumping their fists in celebration they moved on towards their destination.

''Frederick…!?''

''Yes!?''

''Is_ this _the place?''

''You be right my amigo!'' Freddy chanted patting Pinhead on the back as the group all stood outside of the place that Freddy and Chucky had picked. Even Michael and Jason could have seen this coming; judging from the bright lights, the posters of women in nothing but bras and panties, the over enthusiastic men walking through the door, with the giant bouncer at the gate…it was pretty obvious what this place was.

Looking like he was about to cry tears of joy, Chucky wiped away a fake tear as he admired the building. ''Isn't it beautiful?''

''This is a strip club!'' Elliot stated the obvious.

This brought Pinhead's frustration to a boiling point. ''I knew something was up. I should have known better!'' Without further delay, he turned heel and started walking away.

That is until both Freddy and Chucky leapt into his path and blocked him from going any further. ''Come on, don't be a sour puss!'' Freddy grunted. ''We said this place would be good to have a great night out! What's the harm?''

''Do you need reminding of what happened last time I went to an establishment like this, or had the…employees do their…_thing _on me? I refuse to be anywhere near this place. It's a shame. These women are reduced to being nothing but seedy pleasures of the perverted!''

Freddy leaned down to Chucky. ''This coming from the guy whose idea of pleasure was tearing people apart and kinky S&M!''

Looking to find the quickest way out of here, Pinhead was about to walk around Freddy and Chucky when someone on their way inside of the building bumped into him, sending the man crashing down onto the ground due of the Cenobite's strength and steel hard body. ''Hey watch it you big pin headed...!'' The man shouted as he tried to get back on his feet.

As if the appearance of Pinhead and co was outlandish enough, this guy had Freddy and Chucky in stitches. ''You lost, farm boy?'' Chucky taunted.

The man turned to them. ''What's that supposed to mean?'' He seemed oblivious to the fact he did look like a farm boy. Wearing ratty, torn-up overalls and a green fright mask, this man was none other than the rookie slasher himself, Leslie Vernon. With all the know how about every serial killer that's ever lived, he looked around the group and couldn't help but shake the feeling that he'd seen them somewhere before. ''Don't I recognize you from somewhere?'' He asked them.

The all looked at each other baffled and bemused by this newcomer. ''I do not believe we have ever met before, Mr…'' Pinhead spoke for the group.

''Oh, the name's Leslie Vernon!'' The farmboy killer took great pride in introducing himself. ''Slasher killer extraordinaire. You might have all heard of me on the news before!''

It was a few seconds of silence and blank looks from all the others now, Leslie himself believed this was them admiring him for his supposed legendary status. However, after all while, they all answered at the same time. ''No.''

Leslie's face dropped instantly. ''What? I'm a legend where I come from!''

''Oh really?'' Chucky responded while giving a wink to Freddy. ''Is that from Smallville, rookie?'' Saying that, both he and Freddy burst out laughing while Leslie was taken back.

Freddy decided to get in on the act as well. ''And I thought people were abusive about my rags! Least this sweater was from an actual store instead of being dug out from a haystack!'' Their taunts continued on and on, it was even getting difficult for Pinhead and the others in the group to control their giggles.

Although Leslie was not ambushed. ''It's my look. Every killer has a look!''

''Yeah well he's got two,'' Chucky started. ''First to look at him.''

Freddy finished it off. ''The other look to LOL at!'' The two joksters high fived and continued with their laughing manically.

''Screw you guys!'' Leslie hit back. ''I'm heading inside for a night out and some fun!'' He wiggled his eyebrows and turned to walk inside until he was stopped in his tracks when an arm came out of nowhere and pulled him back. ''Mother?'' He gasped.

''Just what do you think you're up to, mister?'' A large, female version of Leslie Vernon (costume and all) pulled him back and down the street while she continued yelling at him. ''This is what happens when I let you play with kids these days, they give you a bad influence. You're sweeping the barn tonight!''

While being dragged away, Leslie yelled back at his mother. ''I am a thirty six year old man for Christ's sake, let me live!'' He tried to persuade her, but it was no use, and soon they were both out of sight. The club members were fixed to the stop and still confused by what just happened.

''Oh well, sucks to be him.'' Freddy said. ''Let's head in and party!''

''Hold on Frederick!'' Pinhead halted them. ''I have yet to agree to your idea of a good time out!''

''Come on Pinster!'' Freddy begged. ''We'll be on our best behaviour!'' He tried to sound convincing…but this is Freddy who was talking.

''Double best for me!'' Chucky said and tried to give a thumbs up with his fingers, but found that extremely difficult with his little plastic stubs. ''Damn it! Someone remind me I still need to complain to Hasbro!''

* * *

_**Back at the Club...**_

Meanwhile back at the clubhouse with the girls and their baby shower party, things were much less chaotic and disordered then the argument that the guys got up to. Well, sorta. The place was set, all the girls including Kirsty, Tiffany, LJ, Nancy, Alice, Laurie and all the other guests and invites were sitting around enjoying themselves and talking. The presents had all been opened, so now everyone was just talking about the usual stuff. Things seemed to be going really well…until Kirsty would have one of her occasional mood swings from time to time.

The other girls gulped a little when the Cotton woman took a glance to her hoard of unwrapped presents, all of which ranged from romper suits, teddy bears, pacifiers, changing units, all the usual baby stuff. Kirsty gave a little snort as she gazed to them and folded her arms.

"And you wanna know what else?!" She shouted out loud all of a sudden. "What's the friggin point in all of THIS!? The baby will have grown into a five year old like PJ did in five months! So when you think about it long and hard enough, this stuff will just be useless crap afterwards! Hmpth!"

The girls took a glance at each other, all shrugging and not knowing what to say to Kirsty to soothe her. It fell to Joey again to try and talk her around. "You know Kirsty...?"

"WHAT?!" She screeched at the poor reporter who just shrank back in her seat a little.

"Um, well, maybe...well, perhaps this baby will be a...well, a slow grower this time?" She offered as a theory.

Kirsty rolled her eyes. "Oh YEAH! And I'm that lucky! JUST LOOK AT ME WOMAN!" She shot back, stomping over to the buffet table to grab something to eat, which could be a right mix with her crazy cravings.

As she snatched a whole hoard of different nibbles and mixed them up and stuffed them into her mouth, Kirsty gazed down at her bump again and the girls just knew she was going on the moan again.

''You know, there are times I think that Pinhead impregnated me with an alien! I'm blowing up like a balloon!'' She moaned as she watched her bump grow a little bigger right before her eyes and pushing through her shirt. Luckily, she had been extra prepared this time and had worn an XXXXX-Large one. When pregnant with PJ, her stomach was always growing, but this pregnancy - well, it was different somehow. The growth was faster, and she was much bigger than before. It was very unnerving to say the least.

The unfortunate woman facing her wrath this time was the Dream Master, Alice Johnson. ''It's not that bad…''

''Not that bad?!'' Kirsty yelled at her. ''When you get pregnant and become a walking balloon, let's see what you say!''

''Kirsty, I was already pregnant before. Remember my little Jacob?''

Instantly, Kirsty's mood went from stark-raving anger, to pure bliss and cuteness. ''Oh yes, little Jacob.'' She cooed happily. ''We have to arrange a play date sometime for our kids, it'll be so adorable!''

Alice merely nodded as Kirsty went over across the room to find another conversation. Once the wife of the Prince of Pain was out of sight, Alice quickly pulled over Nancy and pushed her into your place. ''Your turn to talk with her!''

* * *

_**Back at the Strip-Club...**_

At this moment in time, Pinhead was like a Cheetah in a herd of Zebra, standing out completely. Every guy around him was getting involved with some of the girls, including the other club members. Standing around the tables as the girls took to their pole dancing, accepting the rain of money that every guy was throwing at them…though one of them got knocked out when someone threw coins at them by mistake. But Pinhead was doing his best to avoid all contact with any female, in case of trouble…like that was going to work. It seemed Elliot was also trying to avoid all contact as well; he went to the bathroom earlier and had refused to come back out until the group decided to leave.

Just then, Freddy sloughed over and slumped himself over Pinhead's shoulder, while holding a bottle of beer. ''Heeeeey…it's Sonic the Hedgehog!'' He pointed to Pinhead while letting out a mix of a hiccup and a burp, then an obnoxious giggle.

Pinhead sighed, as he knew what this meant. "We've only been here for ten minutes, and not only has every male been seduced by this shameful and demeaning act of hormonal lust, but already you have gotten yourself intoxicated.''

In his drunken state, Freddy just nodded. ''Yeah, quite a bit actually –hic- But it's not that bad…I've only killed about…a third of my victims when I'm drunk!''

Right behind them, Chucky climbed up onto the table next to them, while swigging another glass of whatever alcohol it was. ''Is that all? I only killed half when I'm drunk. Beat that!''

''Charles, a half is a higher fraction then a third!'' Pinhead corrected the doll. "And I sincerly hope, considering the rules and agreement of the club, that you haven't killed anyone tonight!" He added.

''Oh, well sorry, I didn't go to –hic- hell elementary school like you did! And don't get ya - HIC - pants in a - HIC - twist! Ah killed NOBODAH at all! HIC!'' He mocked sarcastically at Pinhead before turning back to the bar. ''Hey waiter! Another shot over here!'' As he shouted, he was leaning back further and further until he fell completely off the table and onto the floor. Freddy laughed his head off while Pinhead rolled his eyes in annoyance.

''Ow! Freddah! I think I broke my face!''

* * *

_**The Clubhouse...**_

''I can just imagine it now, PJ and his new little sibling playing little games with each other. It'll be so adorable!'' Kirsty sighed happily as she talked with Tiffany.

Kirsty was in a happier mood at present, to the relief of the girls. For the moment that was.

''It will be nice for PJ to have a new little playmate when not at the club.'' Tiffany tried to keep the happiness going. However, Kirsty took it completely the wrong way.

''Hold it, what are you saying?!'' Kirsty screamed at her friend in another hormonal rage. ''That my husband and I aren't good enough to be PJ's friends as well as parents, that he'd be better off with kids then us?''

Tiffany shook her head in a panic. ''No, that's not what I'm saying at all!''

Kirsty stared at Tiffany for a moment or two before walking away. ''Good. Enjoy the baby shower Tiff!'' She said with her tone becoming calmer again.

With this heavy pregnancy, her outbursts of tantrums were still as unpredictable to everyone. By this point, all the girls were scared to strike up a conversation with Kirsty, but they knew they'd have to. Most of them are wives or girlfriends to ex-serial killers, and yet they were all cowering because of a woman in deep pregnancy.

* * *

_**The Stripclub...**_

''…Ha ha...you get it now, cause they're normally called a litter of kids, and my bitch is literally a bitch…''

''Yes Frederick, you have been using the same joke time and time again.'' Pinhead groaned heavily in frustration at Freddy. ''This is pointless and idiotic. I am going home!'' He attempted to leave, when both Freddy and Chucky yanked on his arm to pull him back.

"Why are you leaving now?'' Chucky asked. "The best part of tonight is about to start!''

Pinhead's eyebrows shot up in fear; he knew this only meant one thing…trouble. ''And that is precisely why I am leaving!''

The drunk Freddy Krueger jumped out in front of Pinhead to stop him in his tracks. ''Not until you see this beauty.'' He grabbed Pinhead by the shoulders, and despite being almost off-balance, he had enough strength in him to force Pinhead to sit on a chair that was looking forward to a pair of show curtains that were slowly opening.

Pinhead found himself in a tricky situation. A part of him knew he couldn't escape from this no matter what he did, so he might as well see what this was and get it over with, but the other part was just screaming for him to run like hell! Just then, a feminine leg stepped into view, causing the whole place to erupt in a fit of howls and wolf whistles from the guys in the strip club.

It was as he feared, they were going to give him the strip dance treatment…_again_! He was ashamed to admit it, but he still had nightmares from the first time this happened…ugh! He wondered if Freddy had anything to do with that. But things were just about to get worse when the woman stepped out into view, revealing her full self to all of them, and leaving Pinhead in shock and his eyes bugged out at the woman. "Why always me?!'' He whimpered as the woman edged towards him...

* * *

_**The Clubhouse...**_

''No! No! No! Troy is_ not _a name fit for my boy! In fact, how do we even know it's going to be a boy?! Hello! We already have a boy, it could be the brother and sister fiasco. Although, to have two little men from a father like my Pinny Poo, that would be nice. They'd be both so big and strong and handsome, and have all the girls coming up to them when they're strong football jocks. Or even when they're famous noble prize winning scientists and geniuses. Oooh I'm so proud of my little men! Although one might not be a man, but you know what I mean…''

This went on and on with Kirsty babbling like there was no tomorrow. Going from every emotion in the space of seconds, boiling with rage, cheerfully happy, or just crying her eyes out. It wouldn't stop.

It actually got to the point the other girls in the club had to sneakily put in earplugs to drown out her insistant yacking and prattling. Not that she particulary noticed. All girls nodded to her every word in pretending to agree with her no matter what she said.

Some of them believed that for the first time, the girls got worse off then the boys did. Little did they know, they were so wrong…

* * *

_**The Stripclub...**_

''Angelique?!'' Pinhead gasped out as the former princess, scantily clad and practically naked, seductively advanced closer to the almost paralyzed Pinhead. This wasn't how he imagined the night would go…oh no, it was much, much worse.

''Well, well, this is a pleasant surprise.'' She slithered closer to him, her arms trying to wrap around him. But Pinhead quickly grabbed her arms to stop their movement.

''Surprise for me, maybe. But why can't I hide the distinct feeling this was all planned?'' He turned his head and looked right towards Freddy and Chucky, who couldn't hide the guilty looks on their faces…even if they were overly drunk now.

Chucky was about to defend himself and Freddy, when he hiccupped loudly, causing him to slip off the table and crash to the floor again. So it was left for Freddy to explain. ''I found out Angie here had got a new job at this place, she got us in here on a good deal, like I was going to –hic- turn that down!''

''I can't believe I was stupid enough to go along with this!'' Pinhead shouted angrily. ''I am leaving now.''

''Hold it Xipe!'' Angelique pushed Pinhead violently back down, pressing herself even closer to him. It kept him in his chair. At first, the Lead Cenobite struggled to free himself, but soon found himself drawn to Angelique's face, which seemed to be filled with…_sadness_, of all the emotions. Sadness was the rarest that Angelique ever expressed, normally it would be jealousy or hatred that was her main reactions. In fact, it was like she wanted Pinhead to take pity on her. She was practically straddling him in his chair as she leaned in even closer to speak to him. ''Didn't you hear Frederick? This is my new job now.''

Pinhead gulped. ''I can see that.'' He tried to avert his eyes from the demonic female in front of him (or more like almost on top of him).

''Xipe, think. If this is my new job, I would need to make advances like this to keep customers happy right?'' She questioned.

Giving this some thought, Pinhead nodded in agreement, and Angelique continued.

''And if I don't do this and keep the customers happy, then my boss won't be happy will he?''

Yet again, Pinhead had to nod in agreement.

''And if he's not happy, and if you keep looking at me like I'm Jabba the Hut, I'll be fired for sure. Do you want to see me fired Xipe? To become involved in my unemployment? How guilty would that make you feel Xipe?''

''Enough!'' He interrupted trying to stop her sob story, as it was starting to get to him. She was correct though, he had to admit, this would look bad on her rep and it could most likely get her fired. But deep down he knew that was Angelique's plan, to tug on the guilt strings and give him no option but to go along with this. Either way, he would seem like a villain in someone's eyes, he didn't have much choice. ''Very well, c-continue with your job. But there is to be no touching or any of your lust filled advances, is that understood? Just a dance!''

''Of course.'' She purred victoriously. Pinhead was fixed to the chair, doing his best to just pretend that he wasn't even here, that he wasn't foolishly tricked into Angelique's claws. She swayed her hips from side to side sensually for him, her fingers stroking the tip of his pins, keeping her promise not to actually touch him, however, this was actually worse for Pinhead.

He couldn't help but feel himself getting a little flushed by all this, the fact that Angelique was not actually touchy feely on him was different, and it made him feel different about it. Kirsty was certainly a very hands on girl when it came to lust and sex, but being danced around and teased was actually turning him on. No, he couldn't do this. He was married, with a son, and his wife was pregnant with their second child.

He could imagine that this was Kirsty teasing him…okay, that's just too awkward. It would be best not to think of Kirsty doing this, as he'd get a big boner from it and he didn't want the Princess to assume it was because of her. Oh dear, what a predicament.

Who would have thought Angelique would be such a good erotic dancer?!

For the time being, to stop himself from becoming turned on from all of this lustful display, Pinhead closed his eyes and imagined Angelique in her true form. Oh yes, her true demonic form, the monstrous looking demon she was underneath all that beauty, well before she got the skin. Ugh, and how horrifying it truly was to imagine Angelique in her true form giving him a lapdance. Which was fine and well with Pinhead, as it was no longer arousing him.

It was just as well, as Angelique was now gravitating her crotch back and forth to Pinhead and was basically hanging over him, face in his, cooing at him, circling around him and...let's not go there. It went on for some time, let's just say that.

Just when it seemed that Angelique's little dance was over and she was backing away, she called out to someone from behind. ''You ready girls?'' And then about half a dozen or more other girls, wearing nothing but colourful skimpy bikinis and with oiled bodies, stood by Angelique's side, and eyed up the confused Pinhead, licking their lips and looking him up and down hungrily like he was a delicious ice cream cone they so craved in the heat of summer.

Pinhead's coal dark eyes widened at the sight of all these scantily clad women as they circled around him. "Princess, whatever is the meaning of this?!" He squeaked.

The Princess just smiled seductively. ''The deal was that I wasn't to touch you, we never agreed about_ them_.''

"Well hello there, handsome." One of the girls purred at him, swinging back and forth some kinky handcuffs.

''Leviathan save me!'' Pinhead whimpered.

''He's wearing too many clothes.'' Angelique muttered as she raised her hand. ''Let's fix that!''

And with a click of her fingers, the girls all attacked Pinhead and pounced on him as he tried to make a run for it…but it was already too late as he was tackled to the ground by the girls. As he was hauled off the floor, he was held tight by all the cooing and groping girls while Angelique walked ever closer to him. And then, before he knew what was happening, one item of clothing after the other was ripped from him...

* * *

_**A few hours later…back outside the Clubhouse...**_

''Oh my God!'' Freddy couldn't stop laughing as he was helped towards the front doors of the club with Candyman and Michael Myer's help after stumbling out of the taxi. ''His face was so priceless, when those strippers tackled him and then Angelique…and then he…and then she…oh my God, I can't stop laughing! Chucky, where are you man? I need a high-five here!''

He got no response at first. But he was soon to find out why, as Elliot walked closer to him…while holding an unconscious Chucky over his shoulders. ''I'm afraid Charles here got a bit carried away with the drinking.'' The WW1 Captain explained.

Freddy just waved his hand in a careless gesture as if it was not a problem. ''Give him a minute or two, he'll sober up. So how did you enjoy your night then, Pinhead?''

No one in the group dared to say another word, and were even too scared to look at Pinhead…who stood at the back of the group trailing behind. With a look of pure rage…and only pieces of his clothes remaining with his shirt and pants all tattered and torn, he actually might as well be considered naked, thanks to a certain Princess and her army of stripper buddies, and just about keeping his…unmentionables from being seen.

''How did I enjoy my night, you ask!? Well I'll tell you! I have never been more embarrassed in my whole life!''

''Whoa! How mad your life is, that's quite a statement!'' Freddy joked, but Pinhead wasn't joking around as he marched to the front of the group and stopped just outside the main door to the clubhouse.

''I do not want to hear another word of this, you hear me! Not a mention of anything that transpired tonight. It's all a distant memory. No one will know…''

''Know what, _dear_?'' A sinister, familiar, feminine voice said right behind Pinhead.

The Prince of Hell was too afraid to turn, and the look of horror on all the guys' faces was enough to almost convince him to make a run for it. But his instincts betrayed him as he slowly turned to be greeted by the women of the club…and standing at the front, leader as always, a very angry looking Kirsty; tapping her foot, with little PJ by her leg. ''Looks like you had a good night out, huh?!''

''K-Kirsty…my s-s-sweet...'' He did his best to hide whatever skin was visible through the torn shreds of the shirt and dark trousers he was wearing, as he was of course still standing in front of other woman as well as his wife. ''This isn't what it looks like…I can explain...It was just a simple night out that-''

''Oh really?!" Kirsty interrupted. "Well, not only judging by the state of your clothes right now, that's not what our son's video shows!''

Pinhead's eyebrows shot right up at the revelation.

''PJ? V-video?''

* * *

_**Flashback. A Few Hours Earlier…**_

''Testing, testing, one-two-three! Testing!''

PJ changed the tone of his voice over and over as he spoke into the camera, recording whatever he could as he walked across the street. The little junior Cenobite was getting bored back at the club. Every time one of the girls came up to him, they never talked about anything he wanted to talk about, just basically cooed over him, ruffled his hair, smothered him with kisses, hugged the life outa him...and talked nonstop about his yet to be born baby sibling. The sibling he didn't exactly want in the first place, seeing as he wanted to be an only child.

And of course his mother was no better; due to those crazy hormonal mood swings and being a young child, PJ couldn't exactly cope with one minute his mother sobbing and crying over him as she crushed him into a hug (and the big baby bump got in their way so he got kicked in the face by the baby), cheerfully babbled away talking about the things him and his little sister or brother could do together, or simply just talking trash about what his father may have been probably up to with the boys. The language was unrepeatable to PJ, so he decided to sneak out of the club while no one was looking, all of them were actually having to talk Kirsty down from leaping off of the bar whilst she was in a super happy mood swing.

After borrowing one of Uncle Camerahead's...uh...cameras, he decided to go off on his own little adventure…if it wasn't bad enough that he was up so late at night in the first place, and little did he know where exactly he was going, and what he would find.

Just when little PJ was about to film a bunch of squirrels running by, he heard quite a commotion going on in a building nearby. Despite the glittering bright name of the strip club shining on the building, the boy was far too curious to pay attention to anything else other then find out what that noise was.

Finding a bunch of crates outside, he climbed up one box, and then another and another until he came upon the lowest window on the building.

Using all of his strength to lift himself up and lean on the window ledge, he looked inside…just as the madness was about to begin. His big dark eyes widened at the sight, when he saw who was there and in the centre of all madness that was currently happening and had gotten the kid's attention.

"Daddy?" He whispered to himself.

And from what the boy could make out, his father Pinhead Senior was in a bit of a pickle...

Pinhead was trying to make a run for it, but was tackled to the ground by one of the girls, as she wrapped her arms around his legs and tripped him up. He attempted to pull himself free, but then another stripper decided to pounce on top of him and use her weight to keep him on the ground. Soon enough, all the girls except for Angelique, who gleefully watched, were holding Pinhead down and trying their best to remove any clothes he was wearing.

PJ, seeing this as nothing more then an innocent little game, thought it'd be very funny if he recorded all this on the camera to show his mommy and the others how funny his daddy was. Hitting the record button, he captured all the chaos between Pinhead and the girls. Ripped pieces of his shirt and trousers and buttons were flying everywhere as Pinhead tried to scramble free, but to no avail.

''Someone! Assistance!'' He called out, hoping that someone would hear his pleas. But, the only other club members that were in the room at present…were not in a fit state to help, to say the least.

''HEEEEY!'' Chucky yelled out drunkenly and with an obnoxious slurpy grin, standing on top of the main stage, on a chair, with one arm around Freddy as they both held a microphone. ''Heeeey –hic- YO buh-buh-bitches! This o-one –hic- goooes out to –hic- mah tuoo bestest friends in duh whole –hic- wide woooorld!'' He then pointed to Freddy who grinned lopsidedly. ''FREDDAH! –hic- and dis mannequin ah found outside!'' Pointing to a manky looking, and weird shop mannequin with no clothes on but randomly with Freddy's hat on its head. ''It's a little du-du-ditty we call…''

With a deep breath, the two drunk friends screamed at the top of their voices through the microphone together.

**''WAAAAAITOOOOOR!''**

They both collapsed and passed out on the ground, along with the mannequin. Despite the situation he found himself in right now with the strippers, Pinhead couldn't help but facepalm. This was their fault he was in a situation like this…_again!_

The Princess did nothing but watch at first; her plan was working perfectly as Pinhead was stripped layer by layer of his clothes…ironic considering the place they were in at the moment. Although, she saw how the girls were starting to enjoy themselves once Pinhead was in nothing but a vest and a pair of red boxers, showing his arms' bicep muscles and the joy of all joys of rippled abs and pecs underneath the vest that was to come once removed, and it made her jealous seeing this. They were supposed to just take off his clothes, and bemuse him so much he wouldn't know what to do. Fearing she would miss out on her chance, she made her move and ran over towards them.

''Oh no.'' He whimpered as he saw Angelique coming over towards him and at that very moment his vest was violently ripped apart in her bare hands and thrown away, and pretty soon his boxers would be too, leaving his…_thing_ exposed before all the women in the stripper club. It seemed there was no hope, until…

The front doors of the club flew open and someone jumped through, catching everyone by surprise and forcing them to stop what they were doing. The culprit leapt onto his feet and jumped for joy. ''Ha, told them I'd make it in!'' Leslie Vernon called out victoriously.

Before anyone could do anything, one of the strippers that had Pinhead pinned down stood up and stared at Leslie. It was only after the farmboy had turned his attention to that stripper had he realized who she was…and what a horror he was in for.

''Mother?!''

''Leslie! I thought I told you not to come here!'' She barked while marching towards him. She then pulled him by the ear harshly and lead him outside. ''You are going to be grounded until you die again!''

But Leslie was more concerned about what he saw then what he was hearing, as he rubbed his stinging, watering eyes. ''Oh my God, my mother was…and I saw…I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!'' He cried as his mother dragged him outside and the doors closed.

If it was possible for everyone to have a question mark over their head, they would right now. But what that annoyance out of the way, Angelique was the first to make her move, reaching her hand into the hoard of strippers and attempting to reach Pinhead and pull at his boxers to strip him of them. At last her goal was complete, although she did have to admit, pulling them off seemed so easy. It was only when she barged all of the women out of the way she realized why…there was no Pinhead anywhere. ''Where did he go!?''

''There he is!'' One of the strippers yelled and pointed towards the front door. Pinhead stood there, about to walk out, with whatever pieces of clothes he could find to cover himself…or at least try to. He sprinted out of the door at Olympian speed as the girls and Angelique all charged after him. Out the door and down the street they chased after him, until he was completely out of sight.

And once he was, PJ faced the camera at himself and giggled.

''My daddy is silly and funny!''

* * *

_**Present time…**_

Pinhead stood there gobsmacked, his whole terrifying ordeal was not only captured on film for the whole club to see…but by his own son as well. He was too innocent to know what it really meant at the time, Kirsty wasn't however, and this meant big trouble for him and anyone else in her path. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm.

''Alone! Talk! **NOW!'' **

She dragged him away from the others and into a different room.

"He's fucked!" Ghostface sang, wearing his infamous 'wasted/drunk' mask.

A still drunk Freddy couldn't help but giggle. ''Uh oh, he's in trouble, something's come along and it's burst his bubble yeah yeah –hic-…''

''Hey!'' Chucky hiccupped. ''You think we could sell this tape, make quite a bit of green out of it…'' He tried to lean on a chair nearby, but completely missed it and fell flat on his face again. ''Okay, who keeps tripping me up?''

* * *

Once Kirsty and Pinhead were alone, he looked like a little boy about to be told off by his teacher, and with Kirsty's ever-changing hormones because of her pregnancy…this wasn't going to end well. ''I can't believe you…!''

''Kirsty, if you just let me explain!''

''There is nothing to explain!" She screeched. "On your baby shower, your _second_ baby shower, you and the boys go to a _strip club _of all places! And not only that, but Angelique was there as well…and then she and who knows how many other women groped you and stripped you semi naked as our son watched! How were you planning to explain that!?'' She hissed at him.

''Kirsty, please, you must believe me that none of what happened tonight was my intention.''

''Including _me _finding out? Hmmm?!'' She inquired, glaring at him and folding her arms.

Pinhead was caught a little off guard with that one, but forced himself to continue. ''What I mean is…I had no idea I was being led to a stripper's club. It was Frederick and Charles's idea, and only they knew of Angelique's employment there. Added to that, it was never meant to get out of hand like that, the only reason I wasn't gone before that was because not only would Charles and Frederick allow me to leave, but I didn't want to be responsible for someone's sacking, as Angelique would have certainly lost her job if I hadn't have allowed her to proceed.''

Kirsty just huffed. ''It's _Angelique_! I say you should have just let her lose her job!''

''But I can't. That's not me Kirsty! Even if I find places like that horrid and distasteful.''

She raised her eyebrow at him. ''Do you now?''

He nodded affirmatively. ''Of course. Ever since being with you, my views to flesh and desire have changed. They disgust me, treating women in a way as such, with no respect to their beauty. It's for nothing but lust and greed, and to simply amuse the male demography and keep them excited and happy for a few hours, while the women are treated like trained animals as treats are thrown at them. I'm not perfect Kirsty, but I would never treat a woman as such, even Angelique as much as I despise her for what she's always done to us. I've learned that a real man doesn't try to be better then a woman, he tries to make the woman the best she can be, and treat her as an equal.''

There was silence in the room, Pinhead lowered his head thinking that his speech was all for nothing. But when the silence broke, he was forced to look at the cause…Kirsty sobbing and wiping her eyes.

''Pinny, that was beautiful.''

''Really?'' He had honestly just made that up on the spot, but it was all true what he had just said. He believed in that. At least she was listening now, and this gave Pinhead a chance to continue. ''Kirsty, I made a mistake tonight. I promise you nothing like that will ever happen again.''

''Pinhead, do you remember the club you're apart of?''

''Okay, I promise that I will forever be loyal to you and our children." He said, placing his hand to her huge bump and rubbing gently. "Nothing will ever change that.''

And with that, Kirsty had thawed enough to allow her husband to take her into his strong arms. They embraced and held each other. It was simple and easy at first, although in Pinhead's tearful speech, both had completely forgotten about his...lack of clothes. Not that Kirsty minded, in fact, once she remembered, she gave a small smirk…and in one swift movement of her hand, the last piece of clothing covering Pinhead's tender area was stripped right off of him, leaving him completely buck naked!

''Kirsty!?''

''So you like dancing huh?'' She teased seductively as she pushed him back up against the wall before he could answer or know what was happening. ''Well then, let me show you my moves…''

And as if he hadn't have suffered through enough horny and lustful behaviour all night from the hands of women, he went on to suffer some more as his pregnant wife ravaged him against the wall...not that he was complaining. But still...poor Pinhead.

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

_**XD. Well, hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter, or at least coming soon shall be the birthday party of little PJ. Bet you're all looking forward to that. **_**;)**_** And I should imagine the little Baby Cotton-Totec will make its grand entrance not long afterwards. **_**;D **_**For now, hope this was good enough and was worth the wait. Poor Pinhead indeed. **_**:D **_** So, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Newer updates coming soon! With thanks to Rurrlock again for being apart of this. **_**:)**_** And also, I do not own Leslie Vernon from the movie 'Behind the Mask', and neither have I seen it. It was a favour to Rurrlock for helping me out with this chapter that he could choose a horror slasher to have a cameo.**_** :)**_** Seems to fit well into TMC. I may bring Leslie back into it. **_**;)**_** But overall, hope you all liked! **_**:D**_** Out of curiosity, anyone here catch the Spongebob gag? XD.**_


	66. Present Hunt!

**Note - **Finally, we've reached the first of three chapters chronicling PJ's birthday party which has been in the planning for_ far_ too long. Ugh. Thank God it's done and dusted. :) Well, there's plenty more to come, much more madness. You just see. ;) As for the setting for the chapter itself, it's set around June 2011. Yeah, it's took that long. XD. Again, I must thank my dear boyfriend Rurrlock-God of Power for the big help in writing this. :3 This chapter is a real mix of both our ideas combined together, as often with all the chapters we write together. But I think it's fair to say Rurrlock came up with most the stuff in this one. I plotted it, but he came up with some situations. I hope you like them. :) Also, this chapter happens to be special, because this gives the chance for the other horror kids to shine for once, especially the Krueger pups. ;) Alright, please enjoy! Thanks for reading! ~ Laura & Rurrlock

* * *

Chapter Sixty Six - Present Hunt!

_**June 2011, The Tilly-Ray Mansion; the morning of PJ Cotton-Totec's First Birthday...**_

It had been a scorcher for a day, far too hot even for the heat loving club members. Summer was in full bloom now, and much had gone on despite the growing heat. Kirsty and Pinhead's baby was not far off due to be born, their son PJ's birthday was today, and much preparation had been in full flow for the whole day, for the little grid faced boy's party extravaganza...and it was going to be an extravaganza - OR ELSE!

No one was allowed to sit out on the preparations at all, and I mean no one. An outrageously enormous pregnant Kirsty had made sure of jobs for each member of the club. No one had managed to squirm out of this...not alive anyways. As Freddy certainly discovered when he tried to pull a _'Great Escape' _moment and sneak out by crawling behind the tables set up there temporarily for the buffets and other party paraphernalia being constructed. Until Kirsty caught him. He had the bruise on his head for proof that he hadn't managed to get away unscathed..._ouch._

There was so much to do, so little time. They were all at the party venue; The Tilly-Ray Mansion itself. The proud parents and the gang were preparing the party food, whilst Tiffany was in charge of the decor arrangements. Knowing Tiffany, Kirsty could breathe a sigh of relief. She knew the Hollywood starlet had an amazing knack for party organization. Especially children's. Kirsty only had to look up photos from Glen and Glenda's fifth birthday party, and boy was THAT some party.

As the air conditioning was in full circulation, Kirsty sighed contentedly and ran a hand along her blooming baby belly, observing and appeasing the day's work so far. She couldn't wait to for her baby boy's birthday party to get underway. It was taking far too long. The majority of the food had been made and transported up to the mansion from the club, which was a relief. Suddenly, Kirsty groaned and winced at her baby aiming a kick for her spine. It was getting quite cramped in her womb.

"Oooh!" Kirsty groaned, arching her back and gripping her bulging belly with one hand. She placed the other hand to her back, while Pinhead and basically every male there began to panic. Pinhead pathetically ran to her side, whilst the others backed away in fright, fearing what could come shooting out of her. Plus, they all just feared HER over all, for her craziness during the pregnancy so far.

But to everyone's relief, including her frantic husband's, Kirsty smiled sweetly down to her baby bump and rubbed it tenderly. "My, impatient little thing, aren't you?" She cooed finally, addressing the yet to be born baby inside of her. Everyone's faces twisted quizzedly, while Pinhead's face flushed with some relief. "Don't worry my wittle babba..." She continued cooing to her bump. "Momma's just as anxious to see you."

A heavy sigh of relief echoed throughout the entire room by the majority, picking up on this, Kirsty responded by giving each of them a death glare that could make the fires in hell turn cold. Not wanting to endure her wrath while she was in her good mood, the others went about preparing the party and whistling as if Kirsty's little 'baby talk' didn't happen as well as the fear of an outburst.

She wanted this party to be perfect for her little boy; all the decorations had to be up, everything had to be all colourful and kid friendly, and safe too.

Ironic considering that the persons present in the room varied in less than kid-friendly and safe in appearances; one had knives for fingers, another was a seven-foot tall intimidating figure wearing a hockey mask, and the birthday boy's own father had pins sticking out of his head. Once Kirsty even talked to Pinhead about having little safety balls stuck on each ends of his pins...even his wife's wrath wasn't going to convince Pinhead to look like a walking lollipop dispenser.

But despite everything the group was preparing for the party, there was only one thing the little boy PJ, who unbeknownst to the others was watching and listening to the adults from top of the stairs, wanted...and that was the presents!

He waited in anticipation, hoping to see one of the adults carrying his presents somewhere, even listening in to hear where his mother might be keeping them. No such luck however, even after he waited for a good few minutes. Kirsty had made sure everyone was tight lipped about the whereabouts of PJ's gifts.

PJ groaned in frustration, he couldn't wait any longer. Asking a kid to wait for his birthday presents is like asking a cat to exercise, it's not going to happen.

Soon his focus was turned away from the adults downstairs, to some kind of commotion that was going on behind him. Something was rolling and tumbling in the hall behind him, and it was big whatever it was. As the rolling object got closer, PJ could finally see it wasn't an it, but a who…actually, lots of who's. Then he knew it was just a bit of play-fighting going on with Freddy and Ginger's litter, all of them with flame red hair and freckly faces, just as most siblings would do. Although when you consider that these are the children of a werewolf, and a burnt man with a clawed glove...it's not a play fight you'd want to get involved in.

However, even the fun of seeing his friends play around wasn't enough to get PJ out of his present-less mood. As the litter of kids rolled and tumbled away from PJ, one of them fell out of the group and stumbled down next to where PJ was sitting. Noticing the grid-headed little boy seemed upset and contemplative, the pup tried to strike a conversation.

"Hey, what's up?" The half werewolf boy chirped.

PJ shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing."

"Don't look like nothing. It's your birthday. You should be happy!"

Before PJ could respond, another one of the pups called out. "Hey Killer, maybe he's sad because he saw your ugly face!"

Not wanting to take the taunt from one of his brothers, Killer gave his best angry face back. "What's that Brutus? You want to fight about it?"

"Ha, I can Mortal Kombat your butt all day, every day!" Brutus yelled back.

Just as they were about to get involved in another brother brawl, another one of the boys spoke out. "But what about weekends?"

Brutus rolled his eyes and turned back to the sibling that spoke up. "Bruno, I said every day!"

"Yeah but not weekends!" Bruno said as a matter-of-factly, like he was the smart one in the group.

All Brutus could do was face palm at his little brother's remarks, before turning to the last two brothers that stood by his side. "Buster, Buddy, hold onto him for me! I think it's time we pinched Bruno's nose!"

Buster and Buddy shuddered at Brutus's demands, as if pinching the nose was the most deadly act one could commit. Instantly, Bruno's face was filled with terror. "No! Not the nose pinch! Please, I'd rather drink from the toilet or get the blame for ripping the curtains...anything but the nose!"

"Too late." Brutus replied as the three started to approach the little one. "I'm the king of the castle and you're a dirty..."

"DOGPILE!"

Just then, Killer leapt out of nowhere and tackled each of them, causing the brothers to engage in another scuffle for brotherly power. Even the amusement of seeing others play couldn't make PJ happy. He could play with them any day he wanted, but today he would be getting all new toys he might have never seen before. It was exciting to think about, but an agony to wait for!

Another sound then caught PJ's attention, the sound of a little gang of girls' huffs and puffs. Arriving from where the litter of brothers first appeared, Freddy and Ginger's little girls, just as flame haired and freckly, led by Frederica who rolled her eyes at the immaturity of her brothers.

"Boys are so silly!"

Hearing their sister's voice, the brothers stopped what they were doing and moaned deeply. "Oh great! Who invited the girls?"

"Hey, we're little ladies!" One of the sisters, Buffy, spoke out. "Mother said that boys are supposed to treat ladies with respect."

"Yeah well dad said that girls are annoying little nags!" Brutus replied.

"Yeah!" The brothers all said at once, the first time they seemed to agree on something completely. Needless to say, there are plenty of fun times with the Freddy and Ginger litter.

Because the siblings were so intensely involved in their arguing, PJ was the only one to notice the two new arrivals, Chucky and Tiffany's kids, Glen and Glenda Tilly-Ray. At first, they were interested into seeing how the girls vs. boys argument would go, with them having a sibling rivalry themselves (although most of that comes from Glenda herself), they then noticed PJ in the corner, still trying to listen in on the adults about the whereabouts of his presents. Glenda sat down beside PJ. "Ok, spill. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to wait for my presents! I've tried to be a good boy like mommy and daddy asked me to. Can't I just see them early?" The little Cotton-Totec boy complained. His mother had told him for the weeks leading up to his birthday that even good boys must wait for the right moment to get their birthday presents, something PJ couldn't help but find a little unfair. He wanted to see all the cool new stuff now!

Glenda shrugged her shoulders simply. "So why not go find them yourself? That's what I do whenever my parents hide presents from me."

"Glenda!" Glen spoke up nervously. "That's not a good thing to do!"

"You didn't let me finish shorty!" Glenda snapped back at her brother. She turned back to PJ, a sly and mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You could just find the presents. You don't have to open them. But you can see how big the presents are, find out how many you got, and you can shake them up and down to hear what they might be. Then hide them again. None of our parents will know we looked."

Thinking her words over, it didn't actually sound like a bad plan to PJ, actually it was quite a genius one. He wouldn't be opening his presents, he won't fully know what they are, so that way he's not going against his mother's wishes, but he can still get a good idea of the new stuff he'd be getting. "I like that idea! I say we do it!"

"Can we come too?" A voice called out from behind. Turns out, once Glenda proposed her idea, the Freddy/Ginger siblings had ceased with their bickering and listened with great intent. "It'll be something fun to do!" Killer said.

Bruno followed up. "Yeah! We'd be like that detective Sherlock Bones!"

"That's not his name!" The other brothers yelled back at Bruno as if he had gotten the name wrong many times before.

Feeling the motivation returning to him quicker then lightning would strike, PJ jumped to his feet. "It is an awesome idea. We can do it! But…" He hesitated however when he gazed in awe around the mansion. "This house is so big! It'll take us until my next birthday before we find those presents!"

"Don't worry!" Glenda assured him. "Me and Glen...well...I mostly know every room in this house! I know where my mum likes to hide things, we can find them."

"Yahoo!" PJ shouted in joy.

As all of the Krueger children started getting all excited at the prospect of a little adventure, as well as thinking about the possibility that if they help PJ, he'd share some of his presents with them...Glen still wasn't so sure about all this. "We're going to get into so much trouble if we get caught!"

"Then we _won't_ get caught!" Brutus said to him. "By the way, I call being Sherlock…Sherlock...what's his second name again?"

"Bo..." Bruno was about to answer before his siblings covered his mouth with their hands.

"Not his name!" They said.

Brutus then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh forget it, I'll be Sherlock Bones then. Who else wants to be someone cool?"

Killer stepped forward. "I'll be that spy mom likes a lot...the English one. What was his name? James something?"

This time, Buddy answered. "I believe his last name is Pond."

Killer clicked his fingers in realization. "That's it! I'll be James Pond!"

Bruno started jumping up and down enthusiastically. "Oh, oh, I want to be that adventurer...Indiana Phones!"

"That's NOT..." Brutus was about to respond but then stopped mid-sentence; he thought it would be funny if Bruno went about with the wrong name. "Okay, you can be Indiana Phones!" He snickered quietly, thinking his brother was the only one that got the name wrong. He turned in the direction that PJ was standing. "Alright, we'll help you look for your...where did he go?"

That's when he discovered PJ was now nowhere to be seen, along with Glen and Glenda.

"See..." Lady Krueger muttered to the sisters. "Boys are so silly! Glenda took PJ to look for the presents while you were making up names."

One of the other sisters, Candy, then started giggling. "It is so obvious what they will really be doing!" After that statement, the other sisters started giggling cheerfully as well, while the boys all looked on puzzled.

"What? What could be more important then finding presents?" Killer questioned.

"Well..." Buffy started. "Let's do it in song; ready girls?" All the girls replied with a nod before singing along.

_"PJ and Glenda, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

"EWWWWW! Kisses?!" The boys backed off in disbelief and disgust. "That's yucky! Only moms and dads kiss, kids will get cooties if they did!"

... ... ... ...

Meanwhile, already near the other side of the house, Glenda dragged PJ along by the hand, turning around so many different corridors and passing through so many different doors; the young boy was already starting to feel lost. However, he was very excited; if Glenda seemed to be this sure, she must know where the hiding place was! He could hardly wait to see how many presents he would get.

Along with them, Glen frantically tried to keep up with them. "I'm telling you Glenda; we're going to get in trouble. PJ shouldn't open his presents before the party begins!"

"I told you we're not opening them, we're just going to see how many there are! There is nothing wrong with that, is there?" She smirked devilishly back at Glen before going faster with PJ in tow.

Glen had to think about this for a second before trying to think of something sensible to say back. "Well...no. But we shouldn't be looking anyway...PJ should wait..."

Before long, Glenda had dragged PJ into one of the bedrooms, and attempted to shut the door behind them before Glen could sneak in...although she more wanted to see him hit the door. But luckily, the boy just squeezed through before the door slammed shut.

"Whenever we have birthdays..." Glenda said to PJ while pointing a finger toward the bed near the back of the room. "Our mum always hides the presents under there!"

PJ could hardly believe it. He was going to see how many presents he was going to get...but...now that he was there, and could easily look under and see, he was starting to have doubts about whether to go through with this. "You know...maybe I can wait until my mother says it's okay..."

"Oh no." Glenda interrupted. "You are going to see what you get this year! You know you want to."

Not saying another word on the matter, Glenda grabbed PJ's arm and dragged him over toward the bed. The flame haired girl whipped the covers up quickly, without a pause for breath, eventually coming to look upon quite a shocking sight...but for the wrong reasons.

"Nothing?"

That's right! There was nothing under the bed, completely empty, in fact so empty that a tumbleweed came out of nowhere to blow right under the bed past the two kids' noses.

PJ looked over to Glenda. "I guess your mommy knew where you would look for the presents."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat and frustration. "Well great! This is the only place where I know to look. We have to look all over the house if we want to find those presents!"

They both shifted back to get out from under the bed, and as they did so, they bumped their heads together. Both reeled back from each other and rubbed their heads, also giving out a yelp that nearly made Glen jump as he was standing back watching out the door to see if anyone was coming. Hearing the two cry out in pain, he walked back in the room towards them. "What happened?"

"We hit our heads, what does it look like?" Glenda yelled back.

"Sorry!" PJ apologized, and after rubbing his sore spot for a bit he then reached out and started to softly rub Glenda's sore spot. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Glenda answered and was a little bemused that a boy was actually showing her real care. Only her family, even Chucky a few times, had shown real care when she hurt herself. Although she would shrug it off and always be the tough girl, it was nice that PJ wanted to see if she was okay.

During this, because Glen had left his post at the door, he never noticed the Krueger pups searching down the corridor for any clues on the whereabouts of PJ's birthday presents. As they passed the still open door and looked inside, from the angle they were at, they could only see PJ's hand on Glenda's face, but facing away from them. So to them, it looked like PJ and Glenda were...they were...

"EWWWW! Kissing?!" They bellowed in horror. "PJ has cooties now! Let's get out of here before any other girl kisses us!" With that said, they all scampered off in the other direction, oblivious to the fact there was no kissing going on at all.

Ah well. Boys will be boys.

... ... ... ...

The next two hours consisted of PJ, Glenda and a reluctant Glen searching every room in the mansion they could possibly think of. They tried under the stairs, they tried the basement, they tried the attic, but no matter which room they checked there was not a single present to be found.

Glenda wasn't the type that liked losing; she tried her best to see where these presents were being hidden. Thinking of anywhere they could, however, luck wasn't on their side. It seemed that the parents played smart this year, and seemed to be one step ahead of the kids. But there was another thought that occurred in PJ's mind...what if he didn't have any presents at all?

Maybe he wasn't a good boy enough to deserve presents, and he'd done something wrong? He didn't mean to cause any trouble if that was the case; he was just curious and excited about things. If that was it, then he wanted to find his mother and father and apologize for whatever trouble he caused them. He didn't even care about his presents anymore, if he had upset his mommy, then she'd be right in thinking he didn't deserve any presents. Kirsty had always taught PJ about being fair to others, then they'd be fair back to you.

And just when, speak of the devil, he'd been thinking of his mommy, the three kids heard the woman herself call out. "PJ! Can you come in the main room please?"

"Oh, no!'' Glenda panicked and then whispered to the boys; "The presents might be in another room we haven't checked yet, if we..."

Not even feeling in the mood anymore, PJ just trotted off into the direction of the main room where his mother was waiting for him. The Tilly-Ray siblings tried to catch up with him, but by the time they did PJ was about to turn into the main room. Only taking one step in the room, a loud cheer from the parents in the room greeted them...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PJ!"

The kids were nearly knocked back by the chorus of cheers, party-poppers going off, and the rainbow shower of balloons that rained down in that instant. Then, suddenly and without prior warning, PJ felt himself being lifted up off his feet by his father Pinhead, who carried him over to the rest of the group, and his beaming mother. As they walked along, that's when PJ saw what was behind Kirsty...a huge stack of presents. All kinds in different sizes and colours.

His vision was cut off by Kirsty planting kiss after kiss on his cheeks. "My little birthday boy!" She cooed and gave him an almighty hug...well attempted to anyway; with her baby bump it was a little difficult. "I'm sorry we took so long to get things ready, baby. I wanted you to have the best party ever! I hope you weren't too bored waiting for all the slow adults to get things ready."

"Nope." He replied honestly. Now that he knew he hadn't been bad to his mom, he realized it had actually been quite a fun little adventure to look for his presents. He no longer felt guilty. As his mother still tried to hug him tightly, he noticed his father next to him, turning a horrific shade of blue. Well, more than usual. "Mommy, I think daddy can't bweathe!"

Kirsty loosened her grip slightly and noticed that, as well as hugging her little boy, she was also squeezing the life out of her husband Pinhead as her arms went around his shoulder and he was caught in between the two of them. "Oh, sorry hun!" She grinned sheepishly.

Finally out of Kirsty's death grip hug, Pinhead could breathe properly and set his son down. "No worries my dear Kirsty."

PJ edged ever so slightly to his presents. Seeing them all stacked up made the whole day worth the wait. It felt good. He vowed to try and remember this feeling for his next birthday, the following year.

"Alright everyone!" Everything was still as Freddy yelled at the top of his voice. "Now that the man of the hour is here, let's get this party started!"

Chucky threw up his arms in the air, cracking open a bottle of booze. "Hell yeah! Party time!"

Pinhead and Kirsty almost simultaneously rolled their eyes at the two. They wanted to get trashed, and at their little son's birthday party? Pfft. Typical. Well, hopefully the buddies wouldn't go too crazy, and things would go smoothly at this party...

Come on, with a party like this...what could possibly go wrong?

Heh...heh...*shifty eyes*

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Note - **XD. Well, the next lot of chapters shouldn't take very long to come, hopefully. I can't wait to get them finished. I had planned to upload these on the third anniversary of this story's release, which was the 6th, but it never came to be. Sorry about that. I hope seeing this one makes up for the lateness. :) Thanks again for reading. :D And, another thing - who else here sees a little cute thing going on with PJ and Glenda? ;) Could this be a romance in the making? Who can tell? But..heh, I guess both their dads wouldn't be too happy. XD Oh well. Please review!


	67. Party Time!

Chapter Sixty Seven - Party Time!

The birthday party had well and truly begun now! Right from the very beginning, Pinhead should have known that disasters would happen all around, especially in a mansion of this size, and with children involved. As he walked around, he couldn't find a single room that didn't have something chaotic going on.

Leprechaun was entertaining a couple of the kids in one room, showing off some of his shiny, golden coins to them...however, he ended up scaring most of them because some of the kids wanted to touch the coins, and we all know that Leprechaun doesn't like other people trying to get his gold.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he continued around the mansion, hoping to come across his little boy PJ, hoping that he could spend some time with his son, hoping for more quality father/son time...but after that incident at the strip club and PJ not only witnessing the event but showing off evidence to Kirsty...Pinhead sometimes found it difficult to be around his son.

He didn't know what kind of effect this would have on the little devil...I mean half Cenobite! Was it scaring him that his father would get into these often-troublesome situations? Did PJ look down on his father and feel embarrassed by him? Was that why PJ seemed to be more of a mummy's boy?

"You!"

And speaking of Kirsty...

He heard a deafening scream coming from down the hallway. Pinhead looked forward and froze in fear, as marching his way was a very tired and heavily, but still pretty ticked off, pregnant Kirsty! She stormed over to him, a terrifying glance in her eyes as she approached her cowering husband.

"Look what you have done to me!" She sneered. "I can't walk ten feet without my knees giving way! It takes forever to sit down and stand back up! And now I'm having to deal with our son who is scampering about all over the place!" She then pointed to her enlarged stomach. "Why did you have to knock me up again? Wasn't having me fat and tired once enough for you?"

Pinhead sighed, tempted to inform her rightly so that it had been _her_ idea to have another baby in the first place and not his. But, however, he swallowed it, not wanting to cause his wife to go on the rampage more, and raised his arms trying to ease the tension; he knew by now that this was not his normal, lovely Kirsty talking...but the raging up-and-down hormones and uncontrollable mood swings that came with a Cenobittic pregnancy, let alone normal pregnancies.

"Kirsty, you must relax. Take deep breaths with me now, sooth yourself and..."

Before he could finish his sentence though, Kirsty crushed herself up against him.

"Don't try that with me! How about next time we want a baby I get Chucky to cast some kind of spell so that you can walk around with a little bundle of _joy _growing inside you for months on end? Let's see who's taking deep breaths then!"

The longer she stayed pressed up against his body however, her mood started to change and swing, becoming aroused...although those hormones were still there. She started rubbing her hands up and down his arms. "You know, that was rude of me..."

Pinhead turned his head side to side, checking to make sure no one was coming down either hallway to see what was going on. He knew that look in his wife's eye, he knew that tone in her voice, and he knew that feeling of her edging herself closer towards him. Gulping heavily, he once again tried the calm approach. "Kirsty, this is our son's birthday. This really isn't the proper place for us to indulge in..." He was once again interrupted as Kirsty grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to her.

"You! Me! Room! NOW!"

"Okay." The Dark Prince of Pain squeaked as Kirsty dragged him away for some...parents' alone time...

... ... ... ...

On the other side of the mansion, the kids - including little PJ - were being kept entertained by mostly every club member. Joey and Elliot along with Needy and Bridget were in charge of the babies of the group, Candyman and Djjin did the puppet show, Ghostface...well, he provided the country music entertainment...it wasn't quite as popular with five to six year old kids. Doc and Jennifer were taking it easy, seeing as she was heavily pregnant too, both sat watching the kids and eating from the buffet available. Jason and Michael both between them had most of the kids mesmerized by their ginormous sizes - they didn't even have to do any party tricks. Angelique and Lilith...well, when they weren't busy stalking after Pinhead and demanding he pay child support to Angelique's little daughter Angel, they were sat sulking in the corner, hating on the poor little mites attending PJ's party. Ginger was keeping an eye on her kids as well as the others, and Tiffany was telling stories of the infamous 'Tiffany Doll'.

Soon enough, it was time for the balloon entertainment. As they all gathered round and sat in a circle, the room filled with balloons of all kinds of sizes and colour. Some had even been made into different kinds of animal balloons; they all loved it...until the creator of the balloons came out of hiding to greet the kids.

"Hey kids!" Pennywise the Clown jumped out, holding two balloons in each hand. Some kids jumped back in shock at first, while the other little children of our favourite club members all cheered and clapped as Pennywise came on stage. "You all like balloons? They all float!" Raising his hands, all the balloons floated up towards the ceiling, the children all looking on in delight and wonder...that is until the balloons touched the ceiling.

_**POP! POP! POP!**_

Right on impact, they all exploded in a gush of red liquid and splashed down all around the room. It landed on some of the kids, while others just evaded it. Even to a little boy or girl, it wasn't that hard to figure out what the red liquid was, and upon realization, the majority of them once again screamed and ran for their mommies and daddies.

PJ clapped excitedly, however Glenda, who was sat next to him, didn't share his enthusiasm. "This party is so boring!"

"I like it!" PJ replied.

Glenda leaned in closer to him. "I know where the parents keep ALL the candy!"

"ALL the candy!?"

"Yep! Candy, chocolate, jawbreakers, all shared out for the other kids. If we go now, we can have all of it for ourselves!"

PJ really liked that idea, but something he remembered caused him hesitation. "I don't know, my mommy says I shouldn't have too much candy, it makes me go all hyp-"

Glenda cut in before he could finish. "Today is your birthday! You should have more special treats than the other boys and girls right?" She pulled at his leg, urging him to join her. PJ didn't really want to go back on his mother's word...but...what damage would a bit of candy do? It can't be that bad, right?

... ... ... ...

Sitting in the back, watching all the chaos unfold and not even an offer of help was, you guessed it; a very drunk Freddy and Chucky. Not wanting to get involved in the brats' mess, cause they know once you get involved, you can never escape the horrors of...children!

So they just sat back, pulled out a couple of drinks, and engaged in a friendly chat. "Hey, –hic- did you know I was down for a part in Toy Story?' Chucky slurred out.

Freddy snorted. "No way!"

"Yes way! –hic- They needed a Good Guy doll, so I auditioned! But they didn't want me! Said I wasn't 'kid friendly'. I don't know what they mean, I have..." He stopped for a second, trying to remember just how many children he had with his clouded mind. "About three kids! I'm kid friendly!" He took another swig of alcohol.

"Do you ever hang around with your kids?" Freddy pointed out.

"Of course I do, and..." He halted once again, but this time to inspect his bottle and ponder. "How the hell can I get drunk? I'm a toy for Christ's sake!"

Ignoring Chucky's last comment, Freddy grinned widely and placed a comforting arm around his friend's shoulder. "Then obviously you don't –hic- know...and I hate to be the one to tell you this!"

What?"

"Well –hic- my boys were walking around the house, and you are not going to believe what they told me they saw happening with your little girl and Pinny's boy!"

All the effects of intoxication on Chucky's part had gone for a split-second as his eyes widened. "What? What happened?"

Freddy looked ready to continue the sentence when something caught his eye. He looked over his friend's shoulder, with eyes glaring almost in the shape of a love-heart like in the cartoons, and a small bit of drool hanging from his open mouth. Chucky looked back to see what Freddy was observing, and he could see why his buddy was dazed. LJ had just walked into the club, with another woman beside her. A tall brunette, with sexy specs. One that had Freddy and Chucky's full focus. "Damn she is fine!" The little toy smirked. Not before long though, he turned back to Freddy. "Anyway you were saying about Glenda and..." He didn't get far, as Freddy was now nowhere to be seen...

LJ and her friend had only taken four steps through the door before Freddy was on them like flies on a horse. "Well LJ, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend!" He tried to play it cool, although with his constant drinking beforehand, he only appeared clumsy and desperate to the two women.

"I'd rather not." LJ mumbled. "But I should have known you'd want to ask anyway so what's the point? This is my good friend Aeryn!"

"Aeryn!" He purred. "What do you say we take the 'i' from Freddy and 'u' from Aeryn, and put them together."

The two didn't know whether to laugh at how horrible that pick-up line was, or feel sorry for the guy as he thought it was working. Aeryn tried to let him down lightly at first. "There is no 'i' or 'u' in either your spelled version of Freddy, or the name Aeryn!"

Not getting the hint, Freddy pressed on with his advances. "Well how about we put the I and U together!'

"LAME!" Chucky called out.

"Aren't you married with like, what - twelve kids Krueger?" LJ questioned irritably until her friend stopped her politely.

"LJ, I know he's a member of your club, but I must ask may I do the honours?"

Knowing what Aeryn had planned, LJ had what looked like an evil little grin as she looked back and forth between her and Freddy. "Oh be my guest!"

She did a little curtesy in thanks before taking a stand in front of Freddy; he remained still, baffled at what they were talking about, even if he hadn't have been drunk he wouldn't know what they were planning. Before he could even blink, Aeryn kicked out, her leg slamming right in between Freddy's legs, full impact on a place where the sun don't shine. Freddy yelped in agony and his eyes got all watery as he collapsed to the ground.

LJ turned to Aeryn and continued talking as if nothing happened. "Want to meet the others? Trust me when I say they're more polite...although just as crazy."

"I would be glad to!"

They both walked away, leaving a wounded Freddy rolling around on the ground in agony.

Did Chucky offer any kind of support or a helping hand? Nope, he just laughed his pants off. "Smooth moves Freddo!"

"Shut up!" He screamed back as he tried to get some strength back into his legs. For the first time in ages, he finally had a good look around the room, and something dawned on him. "Where are the kids?"

Chucky stopped laughing and looked around himself; all the kids, even their own, were gone. "You were supposed to be watching them you flippen grilled cheese sandwich!"

"Me? It was your turn to be watching them you Hasbro knock-off!"

"Bacon face!"

"Shortround!"

"KFC!"

"Midget!"

"Barbecue boy!"

"Pint size!"

"Extra Crispy!"

'Plastic Penis!"

"Fried Penis!"

After those two taunts, both of them ceased fire with any more jokes at each other.

"Why the hell are we talking about our unmentionables?" Chucky asked.

"Must be the drink, cause we shouldn't be talking about that with each other, we're not...you know..." Freddy muttered.

"Yeah of course not, we got women in our lives we're not...why are we still talking about this?"

"I'm not talking about it, you are!"

"I'm not! I don't know why we're having this conversation!"

"We're not having this conversation!"

"Agreed!" They both immediately backed off and stood around awkwardly. Forgetting completely how or why their argument started in the first place, and how or why it went into something completely irrelevant.

"Chucky, do you think that LJ and Aeryn are...well, you know?" He hinted to his friend, winking. "I mean maybe that explains why she turned me down."

"Ah the lesbian card, that's your excuse for every woman that turns you down!" Chucky mocked.

"Shut up!"

"I don't have that problem with the ladies." He smirked confidently. "They can never get enough of the love machine!"

"Gimme a break. You look more like a blow-up doll!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Before they could go on with another argument, something else grabbed their attention, something running fast around the room. Their little drinking earlier also didn't help, every time they tried to get a good look at what was running around, their vision was always blurring in and out of focus. What they did know was that it was fast, small...and there was now more then one!

"See PJ I told you this would be fun!" The two ex-slashers heard Glenda scream at the top of her voice and like she was in some kind of uncontrollable rush.

"I've never had so much candy before and I know I shouldn't have and now mommy will be mad but I don't care right now because all this candy tastes so good and why can't I stop jumping up and down?" PJ yelled as he finally came into vision along with Glenda, both of them jumping up and down, crazy wide-eyed and running all around the place.

The looks on Freddy and Chucky's faces were gob smacked beyond belief and even fear as they watched the two kids jump up and down and act all crazy. They would sometimes crash into Freddy's legs or just right into Chucky, but kept on running. Freddy reached out and grabbed the both of them. "Did you two eat all the candy?"

Without taking a breath, Glenda answered in a flash. "We wanted to but then all the other kids started following us and they found where we were eating so we..."

"Wait! All the kids?"

"Freddy." Chucky whimpered for his friend's attention as he pointed forward and the grim reality of their situation took hold. Coming into the room were about a dozen children running and screaming all over the place. "It's our worst fear buddy!"

"Worse than Ghostface's country singing!"

"Worse than going clothes shopping with our wives!"

"Worse than a shirtless Pinhead!"

"Even worse than a heavily pregnant Kirsty on a rampage!"

They both gulped at the same time as they stated the dreaded final words. "Hyper-active kids!"

One of Freddy's little boys, Brutus, took notice of the two adults standing in the middle of the room and called for the other children. "Hey let's play with them!"

In no time at all, every single sugar-loaded child of the group dashed over to Freddy and Chucky, who were screaming in fear as the children jumped all over them...

... ... ... ...

"Kirsty, I don't believe this is the right time or place!"

Pinhead still tried to reason with his wife as she forced him into a bathroom they had just passed, hoping to have a kinky quicky. Heh, if only she knew that this was the very same bathroom that Chucky had whacked off in that time following the conception plan of the human Glen and Glenda. *eew*

She closed the door behind them, making sure that it stayed locked, not wanting any unwanted visitors to disturb them.

"Don't you want me, honey?" She purred seductively as she edged her way closer to Pinhead, although she now realized this might not have been the best room to pick as it was quite closed in, and it made it difficult for her to walk around without hitting something. Especially in her condition.

She pressed herself right up to him again, her hands aiming for the top button of his shirt. Slowly and sensually she undid one button at a time, edging gradually downwards, hoping to excite the bemused Cenobite.

Pinhead gulped as he watched her fingers work his shirt. "You know I do. More than anything. But...at our son's birthday party...?"

Kirsty groaned painfully. "Oh please, I can't hold on any longer. I would have had you last night, but I was too busy trying to make sure this place was perfect for our little boy!"

Not wanting to wait any longer, she proceeded to rip his shirt off completely, revealing his smooth, toned chest to her. She took what remained of the shirt and threw it away, but her hand ended up hitting the wall next to them because it was so close.

Noticing what happened, Pinhead inched forward. "Are you alr- OW!" He reached behind him and pulled out a toothbrush. "This was jabbing me in the back."

"Really? Because I think I can feel _something _jabbing me too!" She winked, pink lips pouting seductively as she pushed him back against the wall.

Pinhead gulped once again knowing what she meant by that statement. And to prove it, she slid her body down his, her eye level just above the belt looped through his pants...and that was as far she could go with her baby bump in the way. "Can you open your legs a bit please?"

"V-very well."

Pinhead tried his best, but it was proving difficult in such a tight knit situation. Shirtless, and growing more aroused the longer his wife's fingers played around with his pants, he tried to keep himself up right by holding onto a towel handle next to them as Kirsty tried to get into his pants, but the handle wasn't very strong enough for him and it broke off, sending Pinhead crashing to the ground with Kirsty beside him. "Perhaps this was not the best room to choose."

Kirsty groaned heavily. "Can you help me up please?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Pinhead gently lifted her up onto her feet. "Kirsty...I do want this but...it's not just about our son, but also...our unborn child. We don't know how far along he or she is, the unexpected lengths of Cenobite pregnancy is a difficult situation and highly unpredictable. I don't want to do anything that could cause pain to you or our child."

It was ironic to hear from Pinhead that he didn't want to cause pain, but yet it was very sweet of him as well. Kirsty leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you. But who knows? This baby could be weeks away, maybe even a month so..."

"WATER BALLOON FIGHT!" They heard PJ cry out at the top of his voice outside the bathroom.

"No, not my balloons! They won't float anymore!" Pennywise followed afterwards, sounding like he was crying his eyes out.

Pinhead and Kirsty looked at each other before quickly marching out of the bathroom, and walking into pure chaos. Toilet paper had been thrown everywhere, there were party-poppers, and every adult in the mansion was cowering anywhere they could find while all the kids were running about like crazy.

"What happened?" Kirsty asked warily, whilst Pinhead frowned, unamused by the antics of his son and the other children.

"Oh. Hi Kirsty, hi Pinhead." They heard LJ greet them while hiding under a table, keeping her and Aeryn safe from any water balloons that were being thrown in their direction. "Um...so this is my friend Aeryn, and she's a..."

"What happened?" Kirsty asked them again, aggravated.

"Ask them!" She pointed down the hallway, and if Kirsty wasn't so mad, she would be laughing her head off at the sight of Freddy and Chucky hung up like piñatas...although she did crack a smile.

"Those crazy little bast..." Freddy started but quickly corrected himself. "I mean, little angels...ATE ALL THE CANDY AND ATTACKED US!" He yelled back as another water balloon came down and hit him right in the face.

"Look out below!" PJ shouted from the second floor as he threw another balloon, this time without really looking where he was aiming...and if he had of looked he would have seen that his mother was in the line of fire. Luckily, the balloon just missed her, but it gave her a good fright.

"PJ!" Pinhead called out to his son disapprovingly. "You nearly hit your mother!"

Seeing his mistake, the little boy knew that he had gone too far. "Sorry daddy. Sorry mommy."

"It's fine. No one was hit, so..."

"NO ONE WAS HIT?" A drenched Freddy and Chucky shouted.

Ignoring them, Pinhead then noticed something wrong with Kirsty. He approached her, offering a caring hand as he saw her hold onto her bulging stomach and taking deep breaths, a slight puddle around her feet. The panicked look on his face was justified as Kirsty turned back to him.

"Pinny...I think the baby's coming."

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

_OC Aeryn named in honour of my friend, ErinHiddlestoner_


	68. Double The Trouble

Chapter Sixty Eight - Double The Trouble

An eerie silence fell among our favourite club members and considerate party guests as mother-to-be Kirsty held for grim death to her stomach, hissing and breathing heavily in coping with each strong and frequent contraction that now washed over her.

"Oooh, oooh GOD! Not now! Not now!" Kirsty groaned, the pain of her child wanting to exit out of her womb now taking a death grip hold. "Please, no. Mommy's not ready for you! Please stay in there!"

Not only wasn't mommy ready for baby Cotton-Totec to make its grand entrance into the world, but daddy too. And big brother...oh and countless aunties and uncles and future playmates...

Seriously, more than anything - poor PJ. They hadn't even gotten around to singing 'Happy Birthday' to him or presenting his birthday cake to him, and now for sure - well, his thunder would have been truly took by the definite and considerate arrival of his baby brother or sister.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing; even the hyperactive kids scampering around the mansion had ceased fire with their water balloon fight, scared out of their wits at seeing Auntie Kirsty crying out in pain and cussing.

"And we thought this day couldn't get any fuckin' worse!" Freddy muttered, still strung up along with Chucky.

Pinhead gulped, scared into freezing where he stood. All he could do was stare wide eyed at his pregnant wife, not knowing what to do or say. Most of the adults had come out from hiding underneath the tables, the women of the group rushing to Kirsty's aid.

"Arrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh! Dammit! Why now!? Why not tomorrow!?" She turned and looked at Pinhead, sneering at him and punching him in the chest. "You Goddamn bastard! This is all your fault! You and your f-!" Kirsty cursed such filthy profanities that the children had their ears covered up by the shocked adults. Pinhead was too much in shock to move or say anything, and took his wife's hormonal abuse.

PJ, along with his father, stood wide eyed too - gazing in fright at his mother, and upset and startled at seeing her in pain and yelling at his dad. "Whatz wrong wit mommy?! Is she angry with me!? Did I huwrt her when the balloon hit her?" He gasped, his onyx eyes tearing up.

With the birthday boy at the verge of tears, the other children had noticed, taking all this for bad news in the air, and all began to sniffle, then they all began to wail at the top of their lungs.

As the adults all attempted to calm down the wailing children, Kirsty was almost knocked off her feet by her now sobbing little boy who had engulfed her in a hug. "I'm sowwy mommy! I didn't mean to huwrt you! Pwease don't send me away and repwace me with the baby!"

With surprising maternal strength and endurance to cope through the agony which rippled through her, Kirsty was able to soothe her son, lifting a hand to stroke the locks of his soft, coal hair. "Oh, sweety, it's not your fault. The baby wants to come out, that's why mommy's in pain and yelling at daddy."

The news of this made PJ want to cry harder, but somehow he ceased his sobbing and a frown replaced his stricken tears. The birthday boy was soon pouting his lips and folding his arms in a fit of jealousy, though his mother was in too much pain to notice the severe case of impending sibling rivalry from her son's perspective.

Realizing the seriousness of the situation they were about to face - Kirsty going into labour is not something to take lightly for the sake of those around her, particularly the husband and father of the baby that may be the brunt of many of her outbursts - Tiffany walked around the corridor to gather up all the children around her.

"Excuse me, excuse me..." She tried to get the attention of the children, but with the commotion going on, there was no response from the children...until Tiffany tried another way. "SHUT YOUR FACES YOU LITTLE SNOT-NOSED BRATS!" She screamed at the top of her voice, causing everyone to fall silent...even Kirsty.

After that outburst, the first noise to come was a snicker from Chucky's mouth. "That's my wife." He smirked proudly.

Tiffany cleared her throat. "Okay, I want all the children to go into some other room on the other side of the mansion please while we take care of this. Auntie Kirsty is just feeling a little...unwell, and only the parents can make her feel better. So please move on..." There was no response from any of the little ones, so Tiffany went onto plan B. "I SAID MOVE OR I'LL SLAP THE FACES OFF EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"

Nothing more was needed to be said, as everyone who wasn't with Kirsty and the gang in some way, and all the children made their way down the corridor to another room, rushing as fast as they could so not to incur the wrath of Tiffany again. With Kirsty and Tiffany, it's no wonder that people find them scary rather than their respective husbands Pinhead and Chucky.

Taking a moment to not be typically aroused by his wife's outburst, something else came to Chucky's mind...Freddy mentioning something before about what his kids saw, something to do with Pinhead's little boy and his Glenda. He had always knew that they were good friends but they couldn't be...no way...really? He must know the truth.

Finding a way to detach himself from Freddy, and get out of their life-sized piñata traps the kids had left them in, Chucky flopped to the floor in a heap and quickly made his way down the corridor to find Freddy's litter.

Another cry of pain came from Kirsty, it was becoming increasingly difficult to stand on her own two feet so her ever loving and supportive husband scooped her up into his arms - heavy baby bump and all - and began carrying her. Although Pinhead did his best to make sure that Kirsty was comfortable...well, as comfortable as she could be when going into labour, the raging and hormonal Mrs Totec grabbed Pinhead by the shirt and yanked him closer to her. "I SWEAR AFTER THIS IF YOU GET ME PREGNANT ONE MORE TIME, XIPE ELVIS TOTEC, I WILL RIP OFF YOUR-ARGH!" She let out another screech of pain as she held onto her bulging stomach which sheltered her baby.

Considerably and surprisingly nonplussed by Kirsty's threat to possibly and violently rip off his ding dings if he should ever knock her up again, Pinhead looked to the group that had gathered. "Does anyone know where Doctor Frasier is? He is needed now!"

At that moment, none other than the Doc himself came rushing from the other side of the corridor and over to the group. His face covered in sweat and he sprinted over to everyone. "People, ah have some big news!"

He didn't get far with his news as Freddy barked at him; "Got news for you Doc, and it's coming from the raging labour lady over here."

"SCREW YOU KRUEGER!" Kirsty screamed at Freddy.

Seeing what was going on before his very eyes, Frasier's expression shifted into the very same that was on the faces of nearly everyone else in the room...panic. "Oh dear...talk about a bad sense of timing."

Pinhead's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Uh well...the news ah had was that…mah Jennifer has...she's gone into labour."

If everyone's jaws could drop and hit the floor, they would have done so right now. "Are you kidding me!?" They all shouted at the top of their voices.

Still raging from the pains of labour that were upon her, Kirsty grabbed a hold of Doc Frasier's arm and pulled him over to her. "Well you tell that air brained cheerleader to wait five fuckin' minutes! I'm the one that needs attention right now!"

"I'm sorry but ah have to be with her. She's mah girlfriend, and ah need to make sure mah son or daughter is brought into the world safely."

"Can't you tend to the both of us?!" Kirsty screamed in reply.

The look of anguish on Doc's face was enough to say all...or maybe that look on his face was pain brought on by Kirsty's grip tightening around his arm even more, because it looked exactly like Pinhead's face right now as the hormonal mother-to-be still had a firm hold on his shoulder, her nails almost digging into his alabaster skin.

"Hold on!" A voice came from the crowd. Everyone turned to the voice coming from the club manager LJ herself, as she quickly dragged Aeryn along beside her and lifted her arm into the air like she was an Olympic champion. "Aeryn here can help deliver your baby!"

Bemused by the unexpected outburst from her friend, Aeryn was a bit slow to respond at first, but did so eventually as all eyes were on her. "Um, I happen to have some experience delivering babies." She sighed. "Very well. You go back to your girlfriend." She then nodded to Doc before looking across at Kirsty bundled up in Pinhead's strong arms. "I'll help out here."

With the plan in motion, Doc quickly rushed back down the corridor to the room he came from. Once he opened the door, the group heard the frightening sound of Jennifer screaming in pain and yelling obscenities to the Southern accented doctor and father to her baby...thank God she wasn't in the room with Kirsty when she went into labour, even though Kirsty was probably just as scary.

Tiffany quickly led the group to the closest room with a clean bed, as everyone who could move quickly fetched whatever they needed to help with the delivery, such as towels and buckets of water...it would probably help a lot more if Jason and Michael ever learnt how to run instead of walk all the time.

Once everything was ready and set, Pinhead lay Kirsty down across the bed as gently as he could, holding onto her hand tightly. "You'll be fine my dear. This will all be over in- OWW!" He yelped in pain as Kirsty's grip on his hand grew stronger as another contraction rippled through her. "The pain will go soon." Pinhead whimpered, although it was difficult to tell whether that statement was for Kirsty or for himself.

Luckily though, Aeryn stepped between the couple as she got to work, but not before turning to Pinhead. "I have to ask you to step outside this room and wait please."

"Pardon?"

"Please leave the room. I can't help her if someone not qualified is in here with me."

"But I'm her husband...and the father of this child!"

"Exactly!" Aeryn said boldly like there was no significance to this as she nudged Pinhead out of the door. "Rest assured I'll look after her and the child."

"Well I don't doubt that, but I insist that I be by her side."

Hovering over his shoulder, Freddy couldn't help but make a comment. "You sure you want to be beside _that _while she's giving birth?"

Annoyed by this statement, Pinhead frowned and turned to confront Freddy. "_That_ is my wife you're referring to, Frederick, and I will feel much better if you could keep your mouth shut at this moment!"

Freddy backed away slowly, not wanting to get into another argument during another childbirth. Pinhead was about to turn to face Aeryn again, when instead he found the door slammed shut right in his face.

Even from behind a closed door, the group could still hear Kirsty's screams clear as day.

"Heh, your life's over PinBoy." Freddy dared to snicker.

"Did I not just tell you to keep your mouth shut in my presence, Krueger!?" Pinhead snarled back in pure frustration, making Freddy back away slowly. And hearing Kirsty's agonized screams of pain kept Pinhead on edge. He pounded his fist on the door furiously. "Miss Aeryn! I demand you let me in at once!"

Quicker than he could react, the door opened slightly, but only enough for Aeryn to reach out and leave a little sign on the door knob reading _'Miracle of Life Taking Place. Do Not Disturb'_.

Miracle of life, yes, and poor Pinhead was missing out on it. Enraged by this, the Prince of Pain in the heat of the moment turned and walked over to LJ. "Why is she not letting me be with my Kirsty?!"

"Um..." LJ stuttered nervously. She should have seen this coming. "Yeah about Aeryn, see...she is very...old fashioned with certain things in life. So with child births, she doesn't like it when the husbands or partners are in the same room."

"So I'm supposed to just wait here and listen to my wife cry out in agony?"

Once again, Freddy couldn't help but make a comment. "I thought you liked all that cry out in agony stuff-" He didn't finish as Ginger elbowed him in the stomach.

"Not the time!" She mumbled to him, as Freddy coughed for a few seconds while trying to recover from his wife's blow. Come to think of it, despite the intimidating appearances of most of the male members of the club, it really was the girls and the wives that should be feared the most.

Feeling powerless and unable to think of anything, Pinhead started pacing up and down close to the door, almost as if any moment he was about to pounce and try to break down the door.

"Hey..." Tiffany called out. "Has anyone seen Chucky?"

Freddy snorted. "Typical that little plastic bastard leaves me in hot water while he's probably having all the fun."

... ... ... ...

_**Elsewhere...**_

Meanwhile, Chucky wasn't having as much fun as he would like, as he tried to locate any of Freddy's kids that might have had any knowledge about what was going on between his daughter and PJ. Finally, he found the litter in one of the rooms, all wrestling each other to see who was top dog...no pun intended. PJ was there too, but he was fast asleep curled up on the couch.

"Hey kids!" He called out to them, causing them to stop what they were doing and watch as Chucky tried to lay down the cool. Let's just say Chucky is older than he seems to be, and has no idea how to speak on a kid level. "What's goin' on my gangsters?! How 'bout you lay down some rap with your uncle Charles?"

The pups all looked at each other for a moment before at the same time muttering. "Huh?"

Sighing with frustration, Chucky decided to go with the simple approach. "Okay look, you all saw something with my Glenda and that PJ kid. I want you to tell me what happened."

Bruno was the first of the pack to speak. "Oh it was gross, they were-" Just then, Brutus covered his brother's mouth with his hand.

"Hold on, what's in it for us first?" He asked, and the others were on his side as they all waited impatiently to see what their uncle Charles had to offer.

"What? You want something? Like what? You've already eaten all the candy at the party, there's nothing left."

Killer spoke up. "Then we won't tell you." Right on queue, they all then blew raspberries at him.

"Oh for the love of..." Chucky felt like he was going to go into a raging fit, but he had to get the info out of them somehow. "Look, I'll get you anything. What do you all want? New toys? New clothes? New..._something_, I'll get you anything."

"We don't want anything!" Brutus said. "We just want to play."

"Play?" It was as if a lightbulb had turned on above Chucky's head. "Hey, how about if I play with you?"

"Really?" The faces of each of the kids lit up like a kid who was about to meet Santa Claus.

"Really!" Chucky replied. "And after we play for a bit, then you can tell me what you saw-"

"DOGPILE!"

Without warning, the litter of kids immediately bounded onto the poor unsuspecting Chucky. He could do nothing but gulp and pray for some kind of divine intervention as the kids jumped all over him, wrestling him to the ground, tackling him like professional football players, and just all around playing rough...

... ... ... ...

A few hours had gone by, and Kirsty's screams still rang throughout the corridor. Whenever the group couldn't hear the sounds coming from her, they would be coming from the other side where Jennifer was giving birth to her child as well.

But at this moment in time, Pinhead couldn't care less for all his mind was on at the moment was what was becoming of his wife and child in the room only a doorstep away from him. Maybe he should have lied and said he was some kind of doctor a long time ago? Yeah, he could do that!

Instantly, he knocked on the door hard and called out. "Miss Aeryn, I thought you should know that actually I am-"

Aeryn's voice suddenly cut him off from behind the door. "Nice try, but you're no doctor, if that's what you're going to say next!"

"How did you know?"

"Intuition! Now let me do my work. Kirsty is almost ready..."

"I BETTER BE BLOODY READY!" Kirsty screamed immediately afterwards followed by more screams.

"This is wrong!" Pinhead said defiantly. "That is my wife in there, and my child is about to be born into this world. I deserve to be in there to help anyway that I can."

"And how can you help?" Freddy smirked, and then remained silent for a second when realization hit him that Chucky wasn't by his side to continue the taunt. He had to finish it himself. "Other than being Kirsty's Cenobite punching bag!"

Pinhead chose to ignore Freddy's attempts at juvenile humour as he paced outside the door once more.

Tiffany decided this was her time to talk with Freddy. "You best stop teasing him Krueger otherwise one of these days he'll explode with pure anger at you."

"Yeah like that'll happen." Freddy responded before he went on with another matter. "Where the hell is your short ass doll of a husband? I can't keep up these jokes by myself!"

Almost as if he had heard Freddy ask about him, Chucky came running down the corridor faster than the Flash, screaming his little head off like a maniac. His flame red hair was ruffled and all over the place, his clothes and accessories were ripped and damaged, and his tiny plastic hands were trembling.

"Chucky, sweetface, what happened to you?" Tiffany asked surprisingly with concern.

Chucky pointed at Freddy accusingly. "Your little nightmares did this to me! You know what? I don't care what they have to say about my daughter, it's just not worth it! I can't take anymore dogpiles or wrestling or...kids! I'm getting out of here!" And so Chucky made a bolt for the closest door he could find.

But not just any old door, oh no.

But the door of the room Kirsty was currently in...

Before he could be stopped Freddy tried to call out. "Uh, I wouldn't go in that room if I were you, Short Stuff."

But it was too late, as Chucky scampered past Pinhead and through the door...only to witness a sight he could have gone the rest of his life without seeing. Without going into too much detail, let's just say that Chucky was about to see life appear right before his eyes...literally. And that was all it took for him to scramble his way back out of the room in fear and eyes widened with terror.

"It's a boy..." Chucky squeaked with his crystal blue eyes all widened. "...and WHAT a boy!"

Then he fell backwards and hit the floor unconscious.

"_That's_ the UMBILICAL cord you idiot!" Aeryn's voice shouted back from inside the birthing room.

After that sudden outburst was over and done with, and with everyone wondering what really was the sex of the child, another sound had filled the mansion, and the club members' ears...

The sounds of a baby's tiny cry...

~ To Be Continued ~


	69. Two for Joy

Chapter Sixty Nine - Two for Joy

It was deathly silent within the Tilly-Ray mansion. The only sounds that filled the void was that of a tiny newborn's healthy and strong, fussy cries from behind the door of the bedroom Kirsty Cotton lay behind.

At hearing the child's wailing, Pinhead's face broke into a giddy, happy grin which weaved across his lips, and his coal eyes instantly sheened over with tears. Though he turned discreetly and wiped those tears away as in not wanting anyone to see him cry. He knew that if Krueger or Ray would see him crying he'd never hear the end of it.

"Praise Leviathan, I am a father again!" the Cenobite proclaimed with pride, and watching the bedroom door eagerly awaiting his wife's unconventional if pushy stand in midwife to come and bring news of his child's sex.

He waited quite some time. But nothing happened. Pinhead rightly started to worry.

"Um, Miss Aeryn?" Pinhead tapped on the door gently. "My child has been born. May I come in?"

It was quicker than the eye could register, but Aeryn opened the door a crack and gazed right back at Pinhead's hopeful face, her bespectacled eyes squinting at him. "Sorry. No can do. Mrs Totec is exhausted, and so is the baby. Please give us more time for mother and child to rest." she said before the door was violently slammed shut in the Cenobite's face. All traces of happiness and hope diminished at once, and Pinhead frowned sadly.

"This is absurd! Just how much time does my wife need!? I am her husband, and the father of this child! I have rights." Pinhead said disheartened.

LJ really didn't know what to say or do. She stood beside him, chewing her bottom lip and fiddling with her hands.

"Miss LJ..." Pinhead asked hopefully. "Surely you'd have some influence?"

LJ simply shrugged.

"Well I think you should run for it while you still can, Pinboy." Freddy told him.

Pinhead glared at the Dream Demon. "And I think you should keep that tongue silenced before I cut it off, Frederick!" he yelled.

"What?! What did I miss?!" Chucky suddenly leapt up from his fainting spell and into the standing position as if it didn't happen, his blue eyes wide.

"Pinhead's kid being born, you plastic freak face!" Freddy muttered.

Pinhead was in the middle of facepalming himself when the threat of another fight between Freddy and Chucky was brewing, and he was possibly close to plotting a campaign for Father's Rights when FINALLY the door to the bedroom opened, revealing a smiling if disheveled Aeryn. "You can come in now, Pinhead. I believe there's someone in here who wants to say hello."

The Cenobite could barely contain his excitement and happiness when he was finally allowed to enter the bedroom, though stayed a little on guard just in case Aeryn changed her mind and pushed him back out. But allow him to enter she did, and the first thing Pinhead's dark eyes honed in on was the tiny bundle nestled in a sweaty and tired looking Kirsty Cotton's arms.

Pinhead's smile grew much wider as he neared his beloved wife and he could finally see the face of his child framed by the blanket. As of that moment, its face was red and tightly scrunched up. Its eyes were glued shut through discomfort of the bright lights around it. The baby was making tiny experimental noises and gurgling, but was otherwise content.

Kirsty gazed up at her husband and smiled brightly whilst rocking the little one in her arms. "Hey." she greeted weakly.

Pinhead smiled in response. "Oh Kirsty. Please forgive me for not being here whilst you were giving life to our child. I should have insisted I attended."

Kirsty nodded and smiled. "Don't worry about it, honey. I was in great hands."

"Really?" Pinhead's eyebrow rose.

"Yeah. Aeryn was fantastic. Honestly."

She was just about to hand the baby to him when - just when Pinhead was beginning to relax - the midwife from Hell, Aeryn, zoomed up out of nowhere and gently took the child from Kirsty.

Pinhead groaned before he realized what she was doing; she was personally handing him the baby.

"Congratulations Pinhead." Aeryn smiled. "You have a beautiful baby-"

"Goddammit Tiff, I'm tellin ya it's a boy! I saw its crown jewels!" Chucky suddenly yelled out in the background obviously in argument with his wife over the child's sex, spoiling Pinhead's tender moment.

The new father gritted his teeth but decidedly ignored the pointless row behind him.

"...As I was saying." Aeryn continued, forcing a smile. "It's a beautiful baby girl. You have a daughter. Congratulations."

As that bit of news filled the air that the Totecs had a new baby daughter, Pinhead's smile broke into an ecstatic grin, and Chucky cursed profanities in the background for being proven wrong and Tiffany's smug grin could be felt a mile away. Come to think of it, most of the guys there began to curse and swear. But Pinhead was absolutely thrilled with his and Kirsty's new daughter.

He sat down beside Kirsty on the bed, leaning over to gently kiss her on the lips with the baby girl nestled safely in his arms. Kirsty was beneath the covers, resting. To Pinhead's astonishment, her stomach still seemed rock hard and swollen. But then again, it does take a while for a baby bump to shrink after birth. So he decided not to worry.

Besides, he just couldn't take his eyes off his little girl and he stared mesmerized at her perfect little features. She was truly beautiful, like her mother.

"My little Princess." he cooed, and allowed the baby's tiny hand to curl around her father's pinky finger which was massive by comparison, whilst also purposely ignoring the mocking laughter and teasing from Freddy and Chucky over how much of a sap he was over some baby.

"Where's PJ?" Kirsty asked her husband.

Pinhead sighed. "Our son is currently taking a nap elsewhere in the mansion."

Kirsty raised her brow. "Oh?"

"Yeah..." Freddy just decided to rudely interrupt. "The kid had a bit of a tantrum after he realized the baby was coming. So we sent him off to another room to sleep it off."

"Oh my poor baby boy." Kirsty sighed sadly.

"Have you thought of a name, Kirsty?" Pinhead asked his wife, pulling her from her stirrings and ignoring Freddy, and of course never once looking away from his daughter.

Kirsty grinned as she rested her head on his shoulder and stroked the infant's red, soft cheek. "Yes, actually I have." she said, making Pinhead finally tear his gaze away from the baby and look at her. "I think we should call her-"

"Someone! Ah need help!"

Kirsty was yet again cut off when faster than the eye could register the other new father to be, Doc Frasier, zoomed into the room faster than Superman and the Flash put together. He looked frantic, panicky and disheveled.

"What the hell's up with you, Doc?" Chucky snickered.

"Ah thought ah could do this, but it's proving more difficult than imagined." Doc said, at the brink of tears.

"What?" Pinhead asked, not even noticing Kirsty's face contorting a little.

"Jennifer...she's...she's impossible to work with." the Southern Doctor said. "The baby won't come out, ah just don't know what else to do. Ah need help, an extra pair of hands."

There was no shortage of willing male volunteers to help the doctor out, as Freddy, Chucky, Ghostface, Leprechaun and even Candyman all leapt forward. Yes, she was giving birth, yet that didn't discourage them. I mean what man would deny the chance to gaze at Jennifer Check's womanly area?

All except Pinhead that was.

Chucky skedaddled over to Doc and grinned. "Of course I'd love to check out Jen's pus- uhhhh...I mean, help out with the kid...um, yeah. The baby thing." The doll began to sweat when he saw Tiffany glaring at him.

Doc Frasier frowned when he realized the guys there had ulterior motives for wanting to help out with the baby, so turned to the one man who he knew wouldn't be remotely interested in his girlfriend's nether regions.

"Why are you looking at me?" Pinhead questioned, noticing Doc's eyes on him.

"You'll do." he said, yanking the Cenobite away from his wife and daughter. The baby girl began to wail again.

"Doctor, wait, don't you think it's a bad idea to choose me to help with Jennifer? I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"JULLLLLLLIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAN! GEEEEEET BAAAAAACK HEEEEEEEEERE! **NOOOOOOOOW**!"

The demonic shrill of Jennifer's voice in the next room shook the mansion, scaring most of the guys into believing they'd actually had a lucky escape, and for Pinhead to gulp horribly. Even the women of the group didn't want to volunteer.

Doc sighed. "Ah'm sorry, but ah need the extra hand."

"But...my own daughter has just been born..."

Pinhead's protests faded away as he was dragged to the other birthing room by Doc, and he was too engrossed in that situation to notice Kirsty's discomfort...

... ... ... ...

This was unusual to say the least. Here Pinhead was, stood beside Jennifer...a young woman who did nothing but hit on him continuously - and he suspected attempted to make him into dinner - until the day she met Doc Frasier, holding her hand and helping to comfort her in the major throes of childbirth agony, when he should have been with his own wife, welcoming his new baby daughter. Spending time with them.

Alas, things rarely work out for the Prince of Pain when part of this chaotic group of individuals, and he often found himself in situations he'd rather not be in.

Pinhead tried not to look between the snarling Jennifer's spread legs as she pushed with all her might.

"C'mon, darling, ya almost there." Doc soothed, crouched between her legs. "Our baby's crowning."

But Jennifer was not in the mood for her boyfriend's words of comfort and she snarled animalistically at him. Her mouth suddenly involuntarily widened to monstrous and impossible proportions, like how it does when she goes to feast on her prey. Pinhead almost fainted in fright at the scene.

"GODDAMMIT JULIAN I SWEAR I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR- ARRRGHHHH!- THEN I'M GOING TO SHOVE IT IN YOUR- ARRRRRRGHHHH!-"

Jen could barely string her threatening sentence together whilst pushing the child out, which Doc supposed was a good thing. Besides, he knew she didn't mean it.

"Ya doing so well, Jennifer, keep going! Push now, PUSH!"

"FUCK YOOOOOOOU!" Jen screamed back in response.

Observing this scene, Pinhead really didn't know who out of Jennifer or Kirsty was the most scary whilst giving birth.

Doc sighed but focused on his task. "Keep it up, Jen. Ah now have the head in mah hands."

Whilst the couple did their thing, Pinhead stood and stared in bewilderment, feeling like a right old gooseberry. Jennifer's grip on his hand had tightened even more as the baby's full head emerged that the Cenobite was convinced she was going to break it...

_**CRUNCH!**_

Er, actually - she did. She was a demon after all, and her strength rivaled his.

So as Pinhead pried his hand from Jennifer's demon grip, cradling it and nursing his first ever broken bone, the Check-Frasier child finally entered this world, making just as much noise as its screaming mother.

Pinhead still whimpered over his hand and cradled it close to his chest, clearly not enjoying the pain, as Doc held up the wailing squirming baby in his hands and Jennifer slumped back completely exhausted.

"It's a girl!" he breathed, tears of joy brimming in his eyes.

Ah, what a day it was for a double delivery of baby girls. Though I doubt the likes of Freddy and Chucky would agree.

Jennifer's mood had clearly brightened at the birth of her daughter and she smiled brightly, arms outstretching for the little girl once Doc had cut the umbilical cord and wrapped her up in a blanket. The baby, I mean, not Jennifer.

Jennifer took the baby in her arms, cradling her, whilst Doc curled his arm around her. Both gazed lovingly to their daughter.

"Annabel." she cooed to the baby, calling her by name for the first time. "I think I wanna call her Annabel." she said looking at Doc.

The doctor nodded in approval. "What a fine name, Jen. It suits her." He paused for a moment. "Annabel Check-Frasier."

Baby Annabel gurgled between her parents. It was a beautiful scene. Even their little helper Pinhead couldn't deny it was beautiful, though he was clearly uncomfortable.

"Um, well if that's all from me, I would like to get back to my wife and own daughter. If you don't mind?" he said.

The Prince of Hell was hardly acknowledged as in their close knit situation started to kiss one another, gently at first but then it began to heat up.

Uhh, surely they weren't heading for one of their infamous and obnoxious awkward make out sessions? Not just when they'd had a baby?

Well, judging by the way Annabel was promptly if gently handed over to her unimpressed Uncle Pinhead whilst her parents began to ravage each other...yeah.

Pinhead didn't know where to look and seemed awkward with the baby.

"Um, Doctor? Jennifer? Your only newborn child...?" he prompted.

When that failed to grab their attention, Pinhead sighed in defeat and gently placed the baby into her set up Moses basket, then made a run for it, leaving the couple to it.

He just hoped and prayed they would see sense soon and focus on their new arrival...

... ... ...

Pinhead managed to make it back to where his wife's room was in tact. Having grabbed a bandage he was in the middle of wrapping his broken hand up he hardly noticed the hoard of his fellow club members and the various children including his own son PJ gawking wide eyed and silent like something bad and traumatic had just occurred.

"Kirsty, I am back." Pinhead panted, running up to the door. "I must apologize again for this. From now on, I spend the rest of the day with you, PJ, and our new daughter, or so Leviathan help me if we keep getting interruptions I will-"

"Uhhhh...Pinboy...?" Freddy looked like death warmed up. Literally. You know, concerning his burnt flesh.

"Oh what is it now?" Pinhead grumbled.

Freddy seemed too dumbstruck to even speak, which infuriated Pinhead.

"Spit it out man!" the Cenobite shouted.

"Pinny-Poo?" Kirsty's voice called out to Pinhead and he soon forgot about Freddy and the others. He then raced to her side.

She held their baby daughter in her arms, but her face was caked in sweat and seemed redder than usual. But when she saw her husband's bandaged hand she grew concerned.

"Pinny, what happened to your hand?" she asked.

Pinhead groaned. "It's a long story, my love. But enough of that, what's wrong with you? Is our daughter well?"

Kirsty dropped her gaze to the baby briefly, then looked back up. "Pinhead, I've got something to tell you. Or rather..._someone else_ to introduce you to." she said quietly.

"Pardon?" Pinhead's brow rose up.

Kirsty took a deep breath and raised the baby girl a little to her father. "Before that, Pinhead, you have already met our first born daughter. I've named her Aeryn."

"Aeryn? First born?" Pinhead quizzed, confused.

"I've decided to name her in honour of our stand in midwife. I hope you like. And as for her being first born, well - "

Suddenly, Pinhead was then aware of someone beside him, and their arms were laden with a bundle. When he turned, he was given the shock of his life. Another tiny baby, with similar features to the baby girl his wife decided to call Aeryn, was in the arms of his daughter's namesake, big Aeryn. But it didn't register with him who this baby was until Kirsty spoke.

"Pinhead...this is Ashley; our second daughter." Kirsty smiled.

Aeryn was smiling too, thrusting the baby named Ashley into his arms.

"Congratulations, Pinhead." said big Aeryn. "You're the proud father...of twins!"

~ To Be Continued ~


	70. After Birth

~ _Wow, we're on the seventieth chapter! :0 Gosh, didn't seem like five minutes ago I was just on the first chapter. XD Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last couple of chapters. Oh yes, Kirsty had twin girls. Nice to hear that some people were still surprised by it. :3 I have such funny and cute ideas for the baby girls, and their father, you just wait and see. ;) Now, onto this one. This serves as the aftermath chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and that you think it's funny. A special thanks to my boyfriend yet again for swooping in and taking over when I had a little crisis in my comedic abilities. :) Please leave a comment. Here's to the next ten chapters leading up to eighty. ;D ~_

* * *

Chapter Seventy - After Birth

"Ugh, seriously?! SERIOUSLY PINHEAD!?" Kirsty screamed and face-palmed at her husband Pinhead, who was currently sprawled out unconscious on the carpeted floor of the Tilly-Ray master bedroom suite, moments after it was revealed that the new parents had been blessed with a surprise additional baby daughter. The Cenobite was also, sadly, laying next to the also unconscious Chucky.

Kirsty was frustrated that her husband was unable to hold or properly see their newborn twins. She desperately wanted to get up and try to help him regain consciousness, however she found it difficult with the two little bundles of newborn joy snuggled in her arms. "Gosh, darn it Pinhead, what am I gonna do with you?" she groaned.

But not to worry, for Big Aeryn was there to place a comforting hand on Kirsty's shoulder. The new mother looked up into the kindly eyes of her stand in midwife.

"Don't worry," Big Aeryn said smoothly. "This can be common with new fathers, especially with the news of twins. I know what to do." she reassured the Cotton woman.

Kirsty arched a brow slightly when she saw how Big Aeryn picked up a small bowl of water that rested on the table by the bed. She smirked, knowing what was coming. Without a second thought, the no-nonsense stand in midwife held the bowl over the new father, and then began to tip it over; splashing the water over not just him but BOTH Pinhead and Chucky. Immediately, the two shot up right into the standing position, gasping for air and spluttering.

Once Pinhead recovered from that little soak through, and noticing the impatient look across his wife's face, he scurried over to the bed to be with his new family, whereas the former killer doll crawled his way back over to where Freddy and the others were standing. His eyes wide with shock, and he looked too stunned for words.

Wanting to check to see if his buddy hadn't become catatonic, Freddy took it upon himself to slap Chucky hard across the cheek, practically knocking Chucky back down to the ground. He cried out in pain, and was soon right back to his angry self. All the sprawled out doll could do was glare up toward Freddy with fury gleaming in his crystal blue eyes.

"What the hell was that for?!" Chucky screamed.

"Just checking to see if you were alive." Freddy snickered, enjoying that slap a little bit more than he should of. Well of course he would. If there was any excuse to aggravate Chucky either mentally or physically, the Dream Demon took it. And so did Chucky.

Chucky groaned as he returned to his feet. "What happened anyway? I blacked out and can't remember a damn thing."

"Probably best that it stays like that, sweetface." Tiffany mumbled.

After that, the sounds of a baby's cry brought their attention back towards Kirsty and her two little girls each on either arm; little Ashley and Aeryn. Like most reactions you would expect, a majority of the females watching looked on with wide smiles and tear-filled eyes...while the guys knew this just meant more babysitting duties, baby puke and smelly diapers more or less.

The new father Pinhead, however, remained still for the moment, his eyes transfixed onto his two newborn daughters. This was unexpected to say the least; he never would have considered the thought of becoming a father to twins. While it did come as a shock at first, he couldn't help but feel proud, and filled with joy. Eventually, he slowly walked over to the bed still occupied by his recuperating wife. It took a minute or so, but Big Aeryn eventually shrank away to give the two new parents some space to be with their little girls. But not before Pinhead turned to her. The genuine smile plastered across the Cenobite's face told of his immense if grudging gratitude to the bespectacled woman.

"While I may not agree with your, shall we say, old fashioned views to delivering babies, and your forcing me out, I want to thank you dearly for helping my Kirsty deliver our children." Pinhead told her earnestly.

"Think nothing of it." she replied casually with a small smile.

As Big Aeryn finally left them to it, the parents stared down at the babies transfixed, shutting off the whole outside world. At that one moment, it was just them and the tiny new additions to the family. The babies hadn't opened their eyes yet, but were already very active as their small arms waved around slowly and haphazardly, with their mouths making little experimental coos and gurgles. It was all very cutesy stuff.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Kirsty said softly to her husband, leaning against his shoulder. "Our little PJ now has two little sisters to look after."

Speaking of PJ, he had slowly made his way forward, wanting to see what was going on. Both Pinhead and Kirsty noticed their son and beckoned him forward to meet the girls.

PJ made small steps toward his parents and the little bundles his mother cradled in her arms. His expression was mingled with curiosity, yet with a tinge of indignation and uncertainty.

As the boy finally drew near, his beaming father hoisted him up and firmly planted him across his knee. He now had a more in depth look at his little sisters.

"PJ, meet your new siblings." Pinhead said proudly as he held his son close.

Kirsty shifted herself forward slightly with care so not to disturb the twins, so PJ could get a better view of them. "This is Aeryn, and Ashley."

PJ immediately saw their cuteness, and did feel a little sense of wonder at meeting his new sisters, of being addressed as their 'big brother'. Big brother meant big responsibility. Despite everything he couldn't deny the love that immediately washed over him. But then...the jealousy started to overtake his awe of the baby girls. He knew that his mommy and daddy would now focus on them, being as they were helpless babies, and not give him as much attention anymore. He would have to share his parents with these two.

"Well, PJ, what do you think of your little sisters?" Kirsty asked her son.

In reply, the boy scowled at the little girls. "I don't like you." he said calmly, frowning slightly.

Just at that moment, before the parents could reprimand their obviously jealous son, Pinhead felt a hand grip his shoulder and drag him away from his family. The hand belonged to Freddy Krueger, and the Dream Demon had a cheesy grin plastered across his burnt face. Soon Pinhead realized that he was practically surrounded by all the men of the group, and they were all armed with cigars.

Soon enough, Freddy was patting him on the back and before he could gather his thoughts the other guys in the group started to close in on him more and give him the same back tap treatment.

"Well done, Pinny boy! Twins! Didn't think you had it in you!" Freddy chuckled.

"Yeah man!" Chucky congratulated him as well with the little tap on his ankle. "It takes a real man to knock their woman up with twins. Like with me with my Glen and Glenda."

"Your kids aren't technically twins, stupid!" Freddy taunted.

"It still counts!" Chucky told him with a small huff.

As the two argued, and the other members continued to give praise to Pinhead for 'delivering' two little girls, Kirsty looked on in frustration at how the others gave all their good words and praise to her husband while she lay on the bed with little Aeryn and Ashley.

"Excuse ME!" the tired Kirsty shouted out, gaining everyone's attention. "Why's everyone praising him!? He didn't do anything! It was MY eggs, you know. And who was the one that carried these two around AND gave birth to them in an extremely painful way?! Who brought them out? Me, me, me!"

Just like that, Chucky remembered what he had saw before he passed out; like the 'brought them out' was the trigger word to help him remember in detail what had made him flake out in the first place. That was all it took for him to fall unconscious once more.

Freddy grinned at the sight of a fainted Chucky. "That means I win the argument."

At witnessing the spectacle around her, Big Aeryn leaned in closer to Kirsty and whispered; "Is it always like this around here?"

"You have no idea." Kirsty muttered back, shaking her head and snorting.

While this was going on, the twins started to flutter their eyelashes. This meant one thing; they were about to open their eyes for the first time. "Pinny!" Kirsty called out. "I think the babies about to open their eyes!"

Instantly, Pinhead burst out from the crowd gathered around him and raced to be by Kirsty's side. He watched his little girls as they continued to both try and open their eyelids, to reveal the colours of their eyes to the world. As Pinhead waited with great anticipation, he could feel the presence of Elliot hovering beside him, and he narrowed his coal eyes. "Do you mind giving us a moment?!" Pinhead told him indignantly and without even looking at him, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"I just wanted to see the blue in their eyes as well, my demon friend." Elliot claimed innocently.

"Well I-" Pinhead started but then stopped when he realized what Elliot had just said. "What do you mean blue?! They'll surely have the soft black irises like my own."

"Um, I think you'll find they could be similar to my own as-"

"Please don't start this again!" Pinhead interrupted as the two men squared up to each other, looking ready to come to blows. "Aeryn and Ashley are my daughters! My blood! I was present at their conception. And so, they will have my eyes!"

"Not necessarily. They are of my blood too."

"Oh do please hush up, Spencer-"

"Why don't you BOTH shut up!?" Kirsty hissed to the two, and with Joey agreeing as she elbowed Elliot in the side. "You're spoiling the moment!"

As if on cue, little Aeryn was the first to open her eyes, everyone in the group was now crowding around trying to catch a glimpse of the colour. Pinhead's joyful and prideful smile quickly washed away though, as he saw sparkling blue irises staring back.

Even though he knew his daughter still looked beautiful with her wonderful blue eyes, he couldn't hide his competitiveness and jealousy at her having the same eye colour as Elliot...now we know where PJ gets his jealous side from.

Whilst Elliot was doing a little victory dance to Pinhead's annoyance, Freddy's voice broke the pinheaded father from his disappointment.

"Hey the other brat is opening her eyes!" Freddy said, pointing towards Ashley. The group leaned down even closer to see if she would have the same eye colour. By now Pinhead was fearful he was going to have both daughters not inheriting his deep dark eyes, and having to be constantly reminded about how Elliot might count as their 'real dad'.

"Oh bless," Kirsty cooed quietly as Ashley opened her eyes slowly...to reveal deep and doeful chocolate brown eyes that were a carbon copy of her own.

They were so pure and dark that Kirsty could make out a reflection of the whole group looking back at them, and unfortunately she could also see Pinhead's smile returning and it almost looked like he was doing a little victory dance. Hey, for Pinhead, it's better for his daughter to have inherited her mother's brown eyes than her uncle's.

Still, Kirsty was un-amused by her husband's gloating antics. "Honey, we can see you in the reflection of her eyes." Kirsty said, unimpressed.

"Oh." Pinhead quickly stopped what he was doing and went back to staring down at his two little girls, unable to hide the joy and wonder he was feeling at that moment. He was now the father of three; a boy and two twin girls! Not to mention he had a wonderful wife. And while his 'friends' may be crazy most of the time, and troublesome, they weren't all the time. Right now, Pinhead just felt like everything in his life was perfect.

Until he then felt a sharp pain as he felt someone grab his bandaged hand, shaking it roughly. Forcing himself around, he saw Doc Frasier beaming with delight toward him, and with Jennifer by his side holding little Annabel in her arms.

"Ah just wanted to say thank you again for helping Jennifer and ah deliver our child. Ah don't know how ah can repay you, friend!"

"How about letting go of my hand for a start!" Pinhead whimpered.

Even though Doc wasn't physically the strongest person around, especially when in the same room as Jason or Michael, with Pinhead's hand already hurting from Jennifer's demon grip during labour, any little thing would cause the Cenobite extreme pain.

"Oh, sorry forgot about that." Doc said as he let go. His attention then shifted from Pinhead to Kirsty, and her daughters who were now looking around the room with big eyes gleaming in wonder and curiosity.

"Twins? Well done man!" Doc immediately reached out to give Pinhead a congratulatory handshake, completely forgetting Pinhead's hand was still hurting again, causing him to cry out in pain once more.

"Excuse me!" Kirsty shouted. "I was the one walking about with these two in my stomach for the past nine months not him!"

"But you weren't pregnant with them for nine months!" Elliot pointed out in a matter of factly tone.

Kirsty looked back at him with a death-like stare, giving Elliot a good enough clue as to not argue with her at that current time.

She turned her fierce gaze away from the cowering Elliot before she mumbled; "Well it felt like nine months!"

So now the group looked on, knowing that they now had three new additions to their crazy club. And with the way that PJ had turned out so far, it looked as if more unusual adventures might just await the group once the little girls were all grown up. Who knew what kind of trouble they may cause?

Right now though, Pinhead didn't really care about that, didn't care about the colour of his children's eyes, only what was happening now; that Kirsty had delivered twins, and the two now had daughters to love and care for. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Kirsty's lips. "I love you." Pinhead told his wife.

"I love you too." Kirsty replied, leaning in for another kiss.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" Chucky screamed, spoiling the Totecs' tender moment. The new parents glared as the doll immediately shot up from where he was sitting, rubbing his eyes. "I blacked out again. Geez, amnesia is a bitch."

At hearing what Chucky had just shouted, PJ turned to look up at his parents. "Daddy, what is amnesia? And what's a bitch?"

Pinhead's wide eyes told all of his disapproval, but it was Kirsty who decided this time to reprimand her son. "PJ!" she spoke strongly. "Don't say that word again sweety. It's a bad word."

"But uncle Freddy and Uncle Chucky say it all the time." the little boy told his mother innocently.

The mother of three looked directly at Freddy and Chucky, her expression darkening and looking ready to strike some kind of venom that would make the two shake with fear. However, as usual they tried to defend themselves from any assault that Kirsty would have planned.

"Oh come on, the kid will forget the word by tomorrow." Chucky piped up first.

"What's the big deal? It ain't gonna hurt nobody! Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck!" Freddy sang, earning the biggest most evil death glare of all death glares from both new parents.

"FUCK FUCKY FUCK!" PJ grinned.

If it were not for the twins cradled in her grasp, then Kirsty would have leapt up and destroyed Freddy, and Pinhead certainly would have too if he could have. But he didn't want anything to spoil the mood he was in.

Freddy gulped hard whilst under Pinhead and Kirsty's fierce scrutiny, but didn't back down. "It's just words woman. They aren't going to deal any real harm. It's just things we say, not some kind of disease. You can't cure swearing!" he declared.

Kirsty didn't give any verbal reply to the two; she just sat with her girls in her arms and instead tried to hatch some kind of scheme to stop the two from swearing like sailors in front of her little boy.

Not only did she have her son to think of, but she now had her little girls to protect from the crude language that Freddy and Chucky often spouted. It seemed an impossible task, trying to force those with foul language to curb it, but then she remembered something that she had heard about just the previous month.

It was something that she had planned on using against the two for a while now, but she never had the motivation or energy to get them.

Until now that was.

No one suspected or saw the cunning smirk that was now currently weaving its way across the new mother's face...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_~ Next chapter coming up soon! ~_


	71. Joyriding

_~ A big special thanks goes to my boyfriend for all his help with this chapter. Most credit goes to him. :) Enjoy! ~_

* * *

Chapter Seventy One - Joyriding

Three weeks had passed since the events of PJ's birthday party, and the unforgettable birth of three baby girls, and since the birth of Kirsty's little girls; Aeryn and Ashley, as well as Jennifer's own daughter Annabel, things had gone by pretty quietly and relatively normal with the group...well, as quietly and normal as this group can be, which isn't really saying all that much.

While the twins Aeryn and Ashley had settled in just fine with Kirsty and Pinhead, with the proud parents taking them everywhere they went nowadays, this left big brother PJ feeling a little more jealous each day. Before their birth, it was always about him, and now he had not just one but two new little ones competing for his mother and father's attention. At least it was only two of them. PJ thought that he could handle two little sisters no problem and get his parents' attention; most of the time with pranks and other methods of causing some kind of trouble to the club. He was starting to turn into a little rapscallion, and Glenda's influence on him wasn't helping...neither was Freddy's or Chucky's.

After that little 'new word' incident that PJ had picked up thanks to the two of them, Kirsty had thought of something that might actually solve the problem. Since PJ was still a little boy, and still learning right from wrong, it was difficult to teach him with Freddy and Chucky constantly setting bad examples. Hence why Kirsty had ordered her new 'secret weapon' to deal with those two, as well as a special little present for herself and the family; one that she couldn't wait to show Pinhead.

"Kirsty dear, I'm running out of guesses. I have no idea what you have bought." he said in frustration as Kirsty led him forward while covering his eyes with her hands, being careful not to cut herself on his pins.

Being that this was also Kirsty 'Too Freakin' Horny' Cotton, well - Pinhead could not shake the feeling, especially with his eyes all covered up by his wife's hands, that she had something incredibly kinky in mind to do to him.

"Come on!" Kirsty continually pleaded playfully. "Think really hard? We've just welcomed the arrival of twins, and we also have a little boy. We're a family of five now. What would be good for us and the family at the moment?" She waited anxiously for her husband to answer. However, he could only shrug his shoulders. A very human gesture if anything. Finally, they came to a full stop. "Too late!" she said, lifting her hands from her husband's eyes. "Open your eyes!"

Pinhead did as was commanded, and straight away his jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw what was in front of him. It was none other than a brand-new, glorious 4x4 people carrier. Silver paint coated everywhere, and it was quite roomy with a good set of seven seats inside the vehicle. "Um...I'm unsure of what to say."

"If you're worried about money, then don't worry. The new promotion I got means that I have more money to spend. And this seemed like a good place to start, so that we can get around more with our family. Anyways, now that I've introduced you to our new car, I need to head up to the doctors."

For the first time since seeing it, Pinhead turned away from the carrier and looked toward Kirsty. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little dizziness and sickness these past few weeks. Maybe it's a side-effect to having twins."

Pinhead's brow furrowed. "I had always assumed that morning sickness was _during_ pregnancy."

"That's what I'm going to find out. And it's not too far away to really warrant a drive, so I'll be walking up with Tiffany. Can you look after the car while I'm away? Just for an hour at most."

Pinhead was hesitant at first, having been given such a task right out of nowhere. But it didn't take much convincing for him when he thought about it, especially if it was to help his sweet Kirsty. After all, he just had to look after the car for an hour; it wasn't as if he needed to drive it. Just how hard could it be to keep an eye on one car?

He nodded in response, seeing Kirsty's face smiling with delight. Then, suddenly, she remembered she had one other matter she needed to address. "By the way, have you seen-"

"AH SHIT!"

Right on cue, Freddy's shout of irritation brought Pinhead and Kirsty's attention toward both him and Chucky, as they stood by the side of the club, holding Nintendo 3Ds in their hands.

"I almost killed it!"

Chucky, who stood next to his buddy, was also playing on his device. "Ha, admit it, you just suck..." His face froze as he watched his game go blank as enemies swarmed his character and blood splattered the screen. "Oh son of a bitch!"

Freddy chuckled. "Who sucks at this game now?"

Seeing the two of them, a devilish smile formed on Kirsty's face and she walked over to them. Pinhead was perplexed by what Kirsty was up to, especially when he saw her reach for something in her pocket and pull them out, keeping them hidden in both hands. She stood in the middle of the two, acting far too casual. She was definitely up to something.

"So...what are you two playing?" she asked, too sweetly to be even genuine.

"Doom!" the both of them answered while their full attention was focused on the games in their hands.

Kirsty almost wanted to punch their lights out there and then. Doom? One of the most violent games ever? What if her precious little PJ had got his hands on the game? How would a game like _that_ affect him? That was another thing she would have to sort out afterwards. But for the moment, she set her other plan into motion. Without warning, she reached her arm around both of their shoulders. "Well have fun then." She patted them on the back of their hands and walked back over to Pinhead, leaving them confused.

"What's the deal?" Chucky questioned.

"Yeah, since when have you ever wished us luck with anything?" Freddy followed, suspicious.

Kirsty merely smiled as she stood next to Pinhead. She said nothing, as she watched the two of them return to playing their games. Even her husband was bemused by her actions. "What are you up to?" he inquired.

"Wait for it!" was all Kirsty was going to say for the moment, like an excited child waiting for their prank to be pulled off. Looks like we know where PJ got some of his troublesome behaviour from.

Freddy and Chucky continued with their game, trying to gun down as many monsters as they could. Eventually, Freddy soon found his character overwhelmed and ripped to shreds by the monsters. "Ahhh! This game is so full of shi-" Before he could finish, he felt a sudden burst of shock shudder through his whole body, causing him to flop back against the wall.

Chucky looked over at him bewildered. "What happened to you?" While he was distracted, the doll could do nothing as his character met the same grisly fate. "Oh fuc-" Just like Freddy, he felt some kind of electric shock rip through his whole body, giving him a nasty shock. "What the hel-" Again, a nasty shock went through his body.

"I don't know man!" Freddy said, still in a state of shock at what happened, both literally and figuratively. He looked over to see Kirsty's snickering, now it all made sense. He pointed an accusing finger at her. "You did this you bitc-" He couldn't finish his threat as another shock went through his body.

"What did you do?!" Chucky yelled at her.

"It's not what I'm doing, it's what _you're _doing!" Kirsty said, leaving everyone bewildered. "I hope you two know that I'm still furious about you two making my little PJ use vulgar cuss words!"

Freddy responded. "What, we use some bad words and the little shi-" Another shock reminded him to rearrange his argument's words. "...little _tyke _copies them, and that is reason enough for you to give us shock therapy? How are you even doing this?"

"They're swear chips, attached to nerves on the back of your neck! These little devices can tell when the wearer is about to say a swear word. It kind of acts like a lie detector in a way." Kirsty replied. Now it made sense why she walked over to the two of them and reached an arm around them. Freddy and Chucky tried to reach around and yank the chips off, but the little devils wouldn't budge. "It's not that easy gentlemen. There's only one way for those things to come off. You have to go a certain amount of time without swearing for them to come off. Since I used most of the money, I only had enough for hour-long ones. Every time you swear, the timing will reset itself. You have to go a full hour without a single vulgar word for those things to latch off. But I don't think you two will ever make it that long without swearing."

"This has got to be some kind of barbaric torture that's illegal!" Chucky yelled, before turning his attention to Pinhead. "Yo, Pinboy! Aren't you going to say something to your crazy bit-" Another shock stopped him from finishing off that sentence.

Pinhead had been watching silent throughout all of this little escapade. When he finally addressed, he gave a small cheeky grin. "You are asking me to help you two out of torture deployed by my wife? My apologies gentlemen, but I cannot. This may be one of the most enjoyable experiences I've ever witnessed." he said with devious pleasure before turning to Kirsty. "I seem to love you more and more each day."

Kirsty winked back as the two embraced one another passionately.

Freddy and Chucky looked away in disgust. The ex-killer doll began ranting on. "Can't you two go find some other place to fuc-" He should have seen another shock coming. Already the two were in a state of panic, swearing was as easy as breathing for the two of them. It felt like they were being choked, unable to 'grace' the world with their colourful _vocabulary_. "Freddo, I got an idea! You try to cut mine off with your claw things."

"Sure thing!" Freddy said as he carefully tried to use one of his finger knives to cut the little device off the back of Chucky's neck. "Hey, if you're a doll how come this thing works on your dam-" Even the word 'damn' caused Freddy to jolt, and his hand to spring upward, slicing off a piece of Chucky's red hair.

"AAAAHH! Watch what you're doing you stupid bast-"

Well, to save time and space, I'm guessing you know what's coming next!

This went on for at least a good minute or so, with Freddy and Chucky ranting and jolting about like a pair of flopping fish out of water gasping for air, as Pinhead and Kirsty continued to make out, paying little attention to the raving lunatics before them. It would have gone on like this forever, if Kirsty hadn't have felt lightheaded all of a sudden. The couple ceased with their kissing, with Pinhead looking down at her in worry.

"Kirsty?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. Just a little sick." she replied, holding her head and rubbing her stomach at the same time like she was going to puke her guts out right there and then.

Pinhead rubbed her back with his hand. "Perhaps you should go for that doctor's appointment, and see what is wrong."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm going to meet Tiffany up there now." Then a mischievous smirk formed on her face. "Until then, when I'm feeling better of course, and when I get back, and with the kids being looked after by LJ of course, why don't you and I find some place quiet and..." She leaned forward, placing a hand to his chest, and then whispered something, inaudible to everyone else, in his ear. Whatever it was she said, it was enough to make Pinhead go bug-eyed, and for a drop of sweat to form on his forehead.

He gulped and tried to regain his composure. "Very well. Let me know if anything comes up. Oh, and I promise to look after our new car while you're absent. I can promise you there won't be a single scratch on it."

"Good!" she said firmly. "Because if there is just one scratch on it, you can forget about our plans later." She knew that would motivate Pinhead enough for him to guard the car with his life. With all said and done, Kirsty walked out of the door and out of sight. Pinhead hoped that whatever was wrong with her it wasn't too serious, and was just a little infection following the pregnancy.

As Kirsty left, Pinhead turned to see Chucky and Freddy now sprawled out across the ground whimpering and groaning. "Ah, I see you two are getting used to these trinkets." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" they both yelled back.

"Well it's more than you two deserve for teaching our son disrespectful language. I don't want my children to grow up as foul-mouthed hooligans."

The two were left with little option; they would have to go the full hour without a single bad word uttered. Standing up, their confidence seemed to have returned. "An hour? No sweat." Chucky said assuredly.

"Yeah, easy peasy lemon squeezy. I can do that in my sleep!" Freddy said with just as much confidence.

Just then, the dream demon had looked beyond where Pinhead was standing, noticing something that he hadn't before. "Who does that sweet ride belong to?"

Pinhead silently cursed. He thought that maybe the two wouldn't notice. Because he never gave an answer, the two knew who it belonged to. "Is that yours?"

Pinhead sighed. "Technically it's Kirsty's, but-"

"Awesome!" they both said as they greedily rubbed their hands together and tried to make a run toward the car. However, Pinhead held out both arms to grab the two and pull them back before they could reach the vehicle.

"Hey! What gives?" Chucky yelled.

"No one is to touch it until Kirsty returns." Pinhead told them sternly, like a father addressing his naughty children.

"We're not going to touch it," Freddy defended. "We're just going to _test_ it."

"No!" Pinhead yelled. "Do either of you even have driver's licenses?" he then asked.

Neither of them replied. Instead, they began looking down at the ground, shuffling on their feet and finding a grubby mark on the tiles more interesting to look at.

Pinhead relaxed, believing that this debate was over. "Besides, I believe you two have other matters to worry about."

"Oh Jesus, you're making an hour sound like a big deal!" Freddy mumbled. "We can get through that without swearing easy. You watch!"

... ... ... ...

_Six Minutes Later..._

"OH MY FUC-"

_**ZZZZAP!**_

"SON OF A BITC-!"

_**ZZZZAP!**_

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Freddy screamed to the high-heavens as he ran around the club frantically.

Chucky wasn't doing any better. "WHAT KIND OF EVIL SHI-"

_**ZZZZAP!**_

"...WOULD THINK OF THIS KIND OF TORTURE!?"

In no time at all, the two of them had gone mad at constantly getting zapped and shocked from uttering one vulgar word after another. They could barely last a full minute without swearing. They needed to swear like a junkie needed drugs. How exactly were they supposed to last a full hour?

As this went on, the others in the room, consisting of Pinhead, Michael, Jason, and Ghostface, watched on in amusement while the two grew more and more agitated and hysterical, and looked more fried and crispy. Well, more than usual concerning Freddy. Finally, the two seemed to run out of energy and could only slump on the ground, exhausted and still jittery from all the shocks they had received.

"Still finding it easy?" Pinhead called out, chuckling evilly.

Both were panting heavily, unable to muster some kind of response, although even if they could it would probably just result in another shock. As the two lay defeated, Pinhead heard his phone start to vibrate. He reached into his pants pocket and answered it; thankfully he was starting to get more used to the idea of phones and technology.

"Hello?"

He heard LJ's voice coming from the other side. _"Hi, Pin-Darling; I'm just calling to let you know everything's find with PJ and the girls. How are things at the club?"_

Pinhead gave a quick look over to the still quivering Freddy and Chucky who were laid out across the floor and incapable of moving. "Things are better than expected over here."

_"Good to hear. Anyway, I'm really calling because I need your helping finding something."_

"Of course. What do you need?" Pinhead asked as he walked off out of the room, offering help for LJ the babysitter.

Once he had left the room, Freddy sat up slightly, huffing with anger. "I can't believe we're being treated like this." He looked over to see Jason looking at him; he knew full well that his arch-rival was tormenting him. Knowing that he couldn't say anything back to the hockey-mask wearing giant, Freddy attempted to give Jason the middle finger...until a sudden burst went through his body.

"OH COME ON! I CAN'T EVEN GIVE PEOPLE THE FINGER? THIS SUCKS!" He slumped back down to the ground in defeat. "We've got to get back at old woman Cotton for this! I don't care who she's married to, and how scary she is!"

"I'm with you man!" Chucky said.

The two of them thought for a moment, in trying to hatch some kind of idea for revenge. Then a thought came to the doll. "Are we forgetting something?"

Freddy looked back at his little counterpart perplexed.

"C'mon. She's got a brand new ride out there, a chick magnet all neat and shiny, and just waiting to be bashed up a little." Even though Freddy wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, he knew what Chucky was getting at, and grinned gleefully.

Catching onto what the two had planned, Ghostface called out. "Whoa there. You two realize that if you messed up that car, Kirsty is going to go crazy and mess_ you _up. How about I sing a song to calm you guys down?"

"NOOO!" Freddy and Chucky screamed out loud to stop Ghostface from going into one of his country numbers again. They had successfully managed to stop him before he could begin bellowing out either John Denver or Shania Twain, which was a relief.

Freddy looked down to his plastic friend. "You know what? I don't even care if she gets mad at us and threatens to pound us to the ground. It'd be totally worth it, just to see the look on her face!"

Meanwhile in the other room, Pinhead had just gotten off of the line with LJ, sorting out a situation involving trying to find the right milk formula for the twin girls, seeing as Kirsty wasn't around to breast feed them.

The doting father couldn't wait until later on in the day when he could pick up his children. Even if PJ was a little troublemaker most of the time, it was worth it. Although, the children would have to wait, as he and Kirsty had 'plans'. Which reminded him; he had to check up on the car to make sure it was still in one piece. Knowing his luck, something would go wrong.

Walking through the room where the others were hanging out, to his surprise he noticed that all of them were gone. Perhaps Freddy and Chucky had gone to some seedy bar to drink themselves to sleep so they could get those chips off quicker.

That theory was cut short though when Pinhead heard the sound of a car engine starting outside.

They hadn't, surely!?

"No! No! No!" Pinhead begged, hoping that his fears of what was going on weren't true.

Well, he could kiss his night with Kirsty goodbye now!

He made a dash outside to witness something that he had dreaded most...the five of them all trying to squeeze into the 4x4...with Freddy and Chucky in the front seats and the little doll taking the wheel.

Without time to think of any other option, Pinhead sprinted toward the car just as Freddy slammed his foot on the gas. The wheels of the car shrieked as they revved up and the car started, but not before Pinhead had managed to jump in through the door, landing right on top of Ghostface.

"Hey Pin-boy!" Chucky called out hysterically. "Come to join the joyride?" He laughed maniacally as he spun the driving wheel. His short height meant that it was near impossible for him to see where he was going, not that he cared.

While Jason and Michael occupied the two seats at the back, Pinhead and Ghostface were pushing each other for space in the middle. The pinheaded Cenobite was beyond furious, and terrified as he looked up to see Chucky driving like a madman...um, mad-doll. "What is this meaning of this insanity?"

Freddy sloughed back onto his seat like he was having the time of his life. "Nothing but a little fun. Don't worry, we won't get a scratch on it...at least we'll try not to!"

Pinhead would have lunged forward to teach them a lesson, but because of Chucky's wild driving the group were bobbing and bouncing all over the place, unable to stay in their own seats. The car skidded over a speed bump in the road, causing the others inside to hop out of their seats and into a different place. Freddy, Pinhead and Michael were all jammed upside down at the back, with Jason sitting by himself in the middle, and Ghostface occupying the shotgun seat.

"You know, I think this calls for a song." Ghostface said.

Chucky looked at the cloaked figure with fear. "Oh no you don't!" Without warning, he turned the wheel violently, knocking Ghostface back into Jason and then both of them crashed into the others in the back.

The car shot down the road, somehow managing to avoid any contact with the other cars, and people, despite Chucky's lack of vision. As they rushed down each street, other cars that were caught in their path would skid and slip out of control, crashing into everything else. They were leaving a trail of utter carnage in their wake.

At the back, Freddy had managed to pull himself free from the pile and continued to encourage Chucky on. "Come on! Is that as fast as you can go?"

"I'd like to see you do any better fried face!" Chucky shouted back.

"No!" Pinhead yelled defiantly as he tried to climb out of the pile of bodies. "Charles, you are stopping this car right now and returning back to the club."

As Chucky swerved down another corner, the others rolled along and so now Pinhead was crushed under the weight of the group. Freddy crawled up until he was looking down at the squashed Cenobite.

"No way are we stopping! We've got these chips on us for an hour, and during that time we're going to entertain ourselves! Ain't that right partner!?" He offered an air/bro fist-bump to his friend at the driver's seat, which Chucky gleefully returned. Not paying any attention to the road in front of him.

Just barely able to see a row of cars that blocked their path at the front, Chucky dived down and slammed both feet on the brakes while also holding his arm up to turn the wheel. The car sharply turned down a small alleyway and caused the others in the back to crashed forward until they landed right on top of Chucky. Unfortunately though, he was being crushed right on top of the accelerator, and so the car went even faster.

Pinhead used all of his strength to push himself up and look out the front window, and to his horror he watched the wall at the end of the alleyway come closer and closer. There was no place for him to turn. Thinking on his...friends, he rolled the others to the side and thus Chucky was now being crushed on the brakes. Smoke was coming off the wheels of the car as they stopped, the friction slowing the car down. Pinhead closed his eyes, waiting for that dreadful impact, however it never came. For the first time, things didn't seem to be moving like a_ Fast and Furious _film, as Pinhead opened his eyes and looked outside to see that the car had stopped just before impact.

He let out a heavy sigh of relief. Now that the car was no longer moving, the six of them could move about easier and take a seat. Pinhead sat at the driver's seat, Ghostface once again in shotgun, while Michael sat with Chucky in the middle and holding him down, and Jason at the back sitting on top of Freddy. Pinhead took a moment to catch his breath again.

"We are going back to the club! And when we get back, I'm going to make you regret these actions a thousand fold if Kirsty doesn't!"

"Worth it!" Freddy wheezed out as he sat under the huge weight of Jason Voorhees.

Thankfully for Pinhead, it looked as if despite all the destruction that they must have left behind, the car still looked almost spotless. Maybe Lady Luck was finally smiling down on him. Before he could reverse the car though, the sound of a police siren echoed down the alleyway.

"Oh man, it's the cops!" Chucky yelled.

Leaning his head out of the car window, Pinhead looked behind them to see a police car pull up and a figure step out. Because of how far down the alley they were and the lack of light, it was impossible for Pinhead to see the figure in the shadows. It wasn't until the rather large and broad person got closer that Pinhead could see the police uniform on him.

"Ah good!" Pinhead said. "An officer of the law! I'm almost in two minds on letting him take you in for your...reckless driving putting it kindly."

"Hey it's not like we ran over anyone!" Freddy tried to defend himself, before turning and looking to Chucky desperately. "Right? We didn't actually run anyone over did we? Chucky?"

"I don't know! I couldn't see a thing!" the doll argued.

Pinhead rolled his eyes at the two of them; they were like immature children in immature adult bodies. Well, Freddy was; Chucky was in a doll's after all. He wanted to give them a good slap on the head, just for starters. However the officer was now at the side of the car, and so Pinhead rolled down his window to introduce himself and try to figure out a way to explain this situation. He turned and looked up at the officer, any assurance and calm that had returned was now completely gone as he looked up at the hulking figure.

Standing almost seven foot tall was a man with a large muscular body, a big baton in one hand, and an enormous over-the-top mini-gun in the other pointed right at Pinhead, with a hat on top of his head, the shadows only covering part of his disfigured and scarred face. With a small badge on his chest that read Cordell, that gave Pinhead all the information he needed to know with whom this was. He had heard about this maniac in the news, and a maniac he was...for this was Officer Matthew Cordell; also know as the Maniac Cop.

Everyone in the car looked at the towering terror in fear, with Pinhead whimpering and slowly scrolling his car window back up, like it would make much difference. He leaned over to Ghostface. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Do what Frederick did earlier?"

"What you mean this?" Ghostface asked curiously as he slammed his foot on the accelerator, but not before Pinhead used his lightning reflexes to switch the stick to reverse.

Maniac Cop watched on as the car shot backwards with great speed. The others in the back seats shoot forward and crushed Pinhead and Ghostface against the front window. However, Ghostface's foot was now pressed harder against the accelerator and the car's speed grew.

The Maniac Cop tried to take advantage of this and opened fire with his mini-gun, and it was now a hailstorm of bullets that fired everywhere...and yet managed to keep missing the car because of the group inside constantly pushing and shoving against the wheel almost making the car move, but it was only a matter of time before one would hit.

The group had a saving grace though as the back of the car rolled right on top of Maniac Cop's police car, sending them flying into the air. Their screams filled the skies as they shot over the horizon and over the sun in the distance. Imagine that scene from_ E.T _with the bicycle over the moon; this was a group of slashers screaming with fright in a car over the sun.

Luckily, the car had managed to nestle nicely on the branch of a tree. The weight of the car made the branch lower slowly, until the car was gently placed back down onto the ground. The group didn't have time to celebrate their fortune though, as Maniac Cop used his gun to shoot his way through his damaged car and walk towards them.

This time not arguing, Pinhead allowed for Freddy and Chucky to take the front wheel and they immediately drove away with enough speed that it would make Speed Racer cower with fear.

All Maniac Cop could do was stop wasting ammo and watch as they drove off into the distance and out of sight, causing more cars that crossed their path to skid off the road and cause more property damage. With his police car totally destroyed, there was no hope of him catching them...at least, not today.

... ... ... ...

_Back at the club..._

"Well that was fun!" Freddy mumbled as he and Chucky took a seat on the sofa like a couple of old chums that just had a good fishing trip. Jason looked ready to kill them right there, however he was stopped by Pinhead, who ushered for the rest of them to take a rest while he 'talked' with the two of them.

Just as they were about to leave, who should show up but LJ, holding the twins Aeryn and Ashley in her arms, and with PJ walking beside her! "What happened to you?" she asked Pinhead whilst also cradling the babies. "I've tried to call for an hour now!"

"Can I sing about it?" Ghostface asked.

"No!" Pinhead, Freddy and Chucky shouted at him simultaneously while Jason and Michael held up cards with the word_** 'No!' **_written on them.

Ghostface merely huffed and walked out of the room.

After all that he'd just been through, Pinhead couldn't wait to hold his children close to him. He took both Aeryn and Ashley in his arms, oddly and uncharacteristically cooing at them. "It's a very long story." he explained exhaustively, before turning to look at Freddy and Chucky menacingly. "Thanks to these two idiots!"

"Hey!" Freddy pointed an accusing finger back at him. "If you had one of these attached to the back of your neck, wouldn't you go a little fucking insane!?"

At first he didn't notice, but then Freddy stopped in his tracks realizing one of the words he just used. Taking a chance, he reached behind his neck and pulled off the swear chip. "Ha! We did it! We went over an hour without swearing! I didn't even notice! OH FUCK YES!"

Chucky followed suit as he yanked his swear chip off from the back of his neck. Delight spread across both their faces. "THIS IS THE HAPPIEST SHITTY DAY OF MY LIFE!"

They danced, they cursed, they did it all, as they were overwhelmed with joy at finally being able to use their colourful language once again, with LJ and Pinhead doing their best to cover the kids' ears. But it wasn't until they looked at the front door that they noticed Kirsty standing there...seeing them swear like sailors right in front of the kids once again. It was amazing how this group could have both the best and worst timing.

Panic now engulfed the two of them. "No, no, wait a minute! We went over an hour! They only just walked into the room and..."

Kirsty walked forward, an indescribable expression on her face. Freddy and Chucky both cowered and covered themselves, expecting a massive beating from the woman married to Hell itself, but it never came. Instead, she walked past them and over toward her husband.

She looked at Pinhead with intent. "Pinny?"

Pinhead continued to cradle the girls. "Yes, Kirsty?"

Kirsty sighed lightly. "Pinhead, I have some news. It can be either good or bad, depending on your point of view."

He raised his brow at her statement. "What's wrong?"

Then all of a sudden, anger and frustration came onto her. "Pinhead, I really can't believe this is happening. How could you let this happen to me?" She would have pushed him if it were not for the fact he was holding their tiny baby girls.

Pinhead was left dumbstruck by Kirsty's accusation. "What? What did I do?"

This time, Kirsty sighed heavily and announced the big news. "I'm pregnant...no, I'll rephrase that; I'm STILL pregnant!"

Everyone in the room was left with their mouths hanging open, and their staring, constantly looking back and forth between the children and Kirsty.

"WHAAAAAT?" everyone screamed.

Even at PJ's young age, he had a good idea of what this meant. "Am I having more brothers and sisters?"

Pinhead was left like a blubbering fish, unable to form any kind of coherent words. Now that he noticed it, there was an evident but smallish bump to Kirsty's stomach.

It took him a moment to let this sink in, and when it did he attempted to get some answers. "How? What? Where? When? KIRSTY? How? Did you? How could this be?" He lifted his arms slightly higher to indicate both Aeryn and Ashley. "You've just given birth! How can you still be pregnant?"

"Well, just let me say this; when I fell pregnant four months ago, we made three babies! I was having triplets!"

Once again, Pinhead was left unable to say any other words, so Kirsty continued on.

"Yes triplets, you pinheaded moron! This one is growing normally, according to the doctor. She'll be born in six months time. Why? Why me? I'll never get my figure back!" She began to sob uncontrollably.

This was too much for Pinhead to take, and as he started to faint, LJ quickly grabbed both Aeryn and Ashley just in time before Pinhead hit the floor unconscious. Freddy and Chucky edged closer to the blacked out Cenobite and began poking him with a stick.

As the twins gurgled cutely in her arms, LJ smiled down at them. "Poor Daddy." she said mockingly.

At that moment, Ghostface walked back into the room, not noticing that Kirsty had returned. "Yo, is my banjo still in the car?"

Freddy and Chucky were unable to do anything to stop Ghostface from opening his big mouth. Kirsty's death glare locked onto Ghostface. "Why would your banjo be in my car?"

Even though he wore a mask, it was evident there was a certain amount of fear written on Ghostface's...er...face, knowing he'd soon face the wrath of Kirsty Cotton. In fact, his mask was quickly swapped for his 'scared' mask. "Oh? You're back?" the shrouded ex-killer said quietly, taking a step back and gulping. Without another word, he slowly edged back toward the door, and ran out of the room.

Even though she didn't have a solid answer, Kirsty somehow knew that Freddy and Chucky were involved, as she turned darkly towards them.

"He was driving!" they both shouted, pointing at each other.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_~ If you're wondering, the character Officer Matthew Cordell is from the movie, 'Maniac Cop', and his cameo was all the idea of my boyfriend. Big thanks again to him. :) Thanks also goes to you all for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. More chapters are on the way soon as possible. ~_


	72. Mr Darcy Complex

_~ Hey everyone. A belated merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy this update. I would love to thank Rurrlock-God of Power once again for helping to write this one, as always. What a guy! Sorry it's took so long. Hopefully, the late Christmas special should be next up in the Holiday Special fic. For now, enjoy this! Please leave comments. :D ~_

* * *

Chapter Seventy Two - Mr Darcy Complex

Kirsty exhaled deeply, savouring the tranquility of this lovely day, as she and the group all sat around a large picnic blanket in a park that was near the club, enjoying a relaxing day off. The sweet smell of the grass filled their nostrils, the birds chirped loudly, and best of all...her and the girls of the club, while watching their children play in the distance, had their on-butlers now to attend to their every whim.

She clapped her hands loudly and then held up an empty fancy drinking glass. "More please, my dear."

Immediately, Pinhead obeyed her command by tilting the bottle to fill up her glass...all this while wearing a very smart looking tuxedo. Although he was the type of person that had nothing against looking smart every so often, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed in this situation.

After Kirsty had discovered what happened with her car and how Pinhead, Freddy, Chucky, Ghostface, Michael and Jason had all gone for a little joyride in her brand new vehicle, Kirsty was not in the mood to let them off lightly. In order to save themselves from the tongue-lashing and possible beating they knew she could dish out, they offered a better, and more peaceful, solution...to be their own personal slaves...I mean butlers, on their little picnic.

Something that Freddy and Chucky would complain about for hours.

"I can't move my damn arms properly!" Freddy whined as he walked around trying to hand Ginger a batch of grapes, while trying not to tear at his suit.

"Hey, at least yours fits!" Chucky shouted as he did his best not to trip in his suit. Unfortunately for the doll, while the rest of the guys were ok getting themselves fine-looking suits, Chucky had the issue of there not being any available in his size. So he was forced into getting one that was still at least a couple of sizes too big for him, resulting in him constantly tripping over his trousers or unable to pick anything up because the sleeves covered his whole arms.

Tiffany reached over to stroke his fiery red hair. "Don't frown baby, I think you look cute."

"Tiff, if you ever use the C-word on me one more time, I swear I'm going to-" He then felt something pulling at his suit, resulting in him tripping and falling face first onto the floor. Chucky managed to lift his head up and look to see that Freddy had deliberately stepped on the bottoms of his dragging trousers. "Fuck you!"

"Oops, didn't see ya! Freddy snickered.

While the two of them were left bickering and arguing with one another, Jason and Michael didn't seem to mind all that much about being in Tuxedos and looking after their respective loved ones...although even if they did have complaints it's not like they can actually voice them.

Elliot seemed to be the only man around that wasn't forced to do his wife's bidding as he and Joey enjoyed the scenery as a snoozing baby Will slept next to them. That's when Joey noticed that someone seemed to be missing. "Isn't Ghostface supposed to be here?"

"Yes, didn't he go with you chaps to find a suit?" Elliot asked them.

Pinhead was the one to answer them. "Well, while the others and I physically went to retrieve our suits, Ghostface preferred to call them up to reserve one and have it delivered. I believe he was still on hold when we left."

"Well," Kirsty said. "That doesn't mean he's getting off easy when he gets here. He's still expected to pay his due."

"Oh come on!" Freddy whined yet again. "We didn't even get a scratch on your ride!"

"Which is why you're still alive." She replied with a mixture of mischievousness and seriousness. It was always hard for any of the guys to tell whether she was just over-exaggerating or if she really meant it. Considering she was still pregnant and her raging hormones would be all over the place yet again, they thought best not to argue with her. And who says that men wear the trousers in relationships?

As the guys went back to waiting hand and foot on whoever wanted something passed to them, Pinhead knelt closer to Kirsty and placed a gentle hand over her stomach. "It's hard to believe, another addition to our family." he said with awe.

Yes, looks like Pinhead got over the initial shock of becoming a father four times over and had embraced it after that little fainting spell when he found out.

Kirsty laid a hand across Pinhead's which still rested on her stomach. "I wonder, since they technically count as triplets...there's a very good chance it'll be another little girl."

"Indeed." Pinhead smiled. "It looks like we'll have to consider some more names. What do you think?"

Before he could get an answer out of her though, the group felt a sudden cold chill blow against them, and the wind seemed to grow stronger and the sky darkened. "Umm...someone did check the weather report right?" Kirsty questioned.

Everyone turned to each other, looking to see if anyone would confirm if they did. There was no reply from anyone, leaving the group in silence just as they began to fell the first raindrops fall onto them.

"Maybe it'll pass over." Elliot suggested.

That theory was quickly discarded though as a flash of lightning and the booming sound of thunder made the group jump to their feet, as the rain was now pouring in buckets within seconds. Everyone made a mad dash to grab as much as they could, call over to the children who were now running back toward them, although they seemed to be quite enjoying the weather development, unlike the adults who tried to keep themselves dry by taking off their blazers and using them to cover themselves.

Sprinting back to the club, they all burst through the front door trying to get out of the storm as quickly as possible. Every single one of them drenched to the bone and dripping enough to flood the floor of the club. This got the attention of LJ, who had just emerged from the back to see the gang soaked all over. "Didn't any of you check the weather? They said heavy showers today."

"I think we noticed!" Chucky grumbled back at her. As if it wasn't already difficult enough for him to walk in his suit, now it was near impossible as the wet fabric clung to him.

"Hey, where's Michael?" Needy called out as she attempted to dry herself.

"And Jason?" Bridget followed up.

Both women then looked behind them to see if the two were still walking back from the rain, seeing Freddy leaning against the closed front door. "Oh, aren't they back?" he said sarcastically. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad for him after all.

Though his little moment of joy didn't last long, as the door was forced open with enough strength to send Freddy flying and then sliding across the wet floor as Michael and Jason slowly walked in through the door to be greeted by their respective girlfriends.

As Kirsty walked into the corner of the room in an attempt to rinse out her clothes, she came across Angelique sitting by a table while her daughter Angel sat next to her, scribbling in her colouring book with images most children should not know about. The princess looked at the soaked Kirsty with a smirk. "I'm certainly glad I didn't go."

"Yeah, well...you weren't invited!" Kirsty retorted.

"I wasn't looking for an invitation from _you._"The two glared at each other menacingly, not wanting to back down.

The confrontation was interrupted when Doc Frasier and Jennifer, covered only in a large blanket emerged from the corner. "So how was the picnic?" he asked before even realizing what was going on; he was quite bewildered when he saw Kirsty and Angelique facing off against each other, and the others in the group looking back at him frustration and dripping wet, leaving him and Jennifer standing in awkward silence.

That silence however was broken by the aggravated grunts coming from Pinhead as he tried to rinse and dry his suit. There was enough rain for not only his blazer to be soaked, but also it had doused his shirt as well, causing it to cling tightly against his body, giving everyone a good look at his upper body as the shirt became transparent against his skin. It was giving the women a good view of his muscles, that was for certain.

All of them instantly gawked and were left mesmerized by the sight, as Pinhead was completely oblivious to the fact that every female in the club had stopped to stare. The guys in the club were unsure of what to do, with Jason and Michael looking at each other in bewilderment, Doc dragging a drooling Jennifer back out of the room, and even Elliot had to lead Joey away to force her to look at anything that wasn't Pinhead.

Freddy and Chucky were the most confused. How could Pinhead have this kind of power over women? And he didn't even need to try! They couldn't figure it out; they were left just as dumbstruck as one another.

While Kirsty was too lustfully staring at her husband just as enthralled, she eventually noticed that the other women in the club were also taking notice of Pinhead's hunky body.

Aw hell naw! No other women were going to take notice of _her_ man and his Godly body!

"Okay ladies, show's over!" she yelled, causing the other women to nearly jump out of their skins, and seeming like they were just shaken out of a trance.

The wet-shirted Pinhead looked toward his wife, a confused expression plastered on his face. "What show were we watching?"

* * *

_One Hour Later..._

Freddy was sat by himself at a table, fiddling with an empty glass in his hand and still pondering about Pinhead's wet shirt incident. Normally, he wouldn't even dream of thinking about anything revolving around Pinhead's body, but he couldn't get the women's reactions out of his mind. How did Pinhead do it? What was his secret? After all, this wasn't the first time he had women everywhere with their eyes burning into his very soul and wanting to get a piece of him.

He didn't find himself sitting alone for long, as Chucky walked into view and took a seat next to him. "Finally got myself out of that suit! Had to have Tiffany cut out the sleeves and pull me out herself..." He hesitated with continuing the story, waiting to see if Freddy had some joke already planned, but Freddy remained silent and this left Chucky feel annoyed. "Oh come on! The one time I have a comeback prepared and you don't have any puns left in ya!"

"I'm thinking..."

"Oh crap, that's never a good thing!" Chucky chuckled.

Ignoring his buddy's remark, Freddy expressed his thoughts. "How does Pinhead do it? Get all the girls to swoon over him with just a flex of his eyebrows."

Chucky merely shrugged his shoulders. "It's probably a girl thing. They compensate for not getting the guy of their dreams by drooling over the first stiff that catches their eye."

"No that can't be it!" This was one of those rare occasions were Freddy really thought hard about something that didn't involve just him. It was digging at him inside wanting to know Pinhead's secret. "I've got it! He uses that innocent good-boy persona to get him chicks!"

"Good-boy persona?" Chucky raised a fuzzy eyebrow.

"Okay not perfect good, but compared to us I mean. He acts all sweet to the ladies to make us look bad, and thus getting him the girls."

Chucky considered what Freddy was saying for a moment. "Yeah...it could work. He probably mixes that with his badness of being a Prince of Pain to make him seem deep. But not bad enough to get mad and bring the place down."

"Ha, Pinhead getting mad enough to bring the house down? I'd pay to see that." He held up his glass to signal a toast, and Chucky reached over to get himself a glass so that he could click his together with Freddy's and they both went to take a sip...until they realized their glasses were both empty, ruining the moment. "And yet if that wife of his gets mad, I'd find the nearest bomb shelter."

"No kidding. And it's worse now that she's pregnant...AGAIN! How does this woman keep getting pregnant?"

Freddy looked down at Chucky as if he was an idiot. "Do you really not know?"

At first Chucky was perplexed by what Freddy was questioning, until his mind clicked and he realized. "You fuck-twit! Of course I know how she got pregnant! I just mean how does it keep happening so many times and so quickly?"

"I told you; it's something about that pinheaded goody-boy that does it for the ladies. Especially Kirsty."

"Oh we know what he does for Kirsty, and what she does back...we get enough of that!" Chucky said. "I think the two of them go at it like rabbits...probably dressed up as rabbits too!"

"What?" Freddy said befuddled.

"You know how couples dress up sometimes when doing it? I bet you those two do the exact same thing..." With that image alone, the thoughts of what Kirsty and Pinhead might do with costume roleplay rolled into their minds.

* * *

**Roleplay**

"Ooh Mr Totec, I need your help looking at these papers!" Kirsty called out seductively as she stood in her bedroom, hoping about eagerly like an excited school girl...well, more school teacher to be precise, because that was what she was dressed as. Wearing a very enticing looking female business suit, with the upper body wrapped tightly around her body, but not too tight as to suffocate her. And a short skirt with the hem hugging tightly at her exposed thighs.

She looked the bedroom door with great anticipation, waiting for her husband to come walking in wearing what should be his own smart suit. However, the seconds went by and there was no sight or sound of her husband. She tried to call out again. "I need help with these assignments. If only there was a big, strong, smart looking gentleman to help me."

There was still no response from Pinhead behind the door. Growing more frustrated with each passing moment, she stamped her foot on the ground. "If you don't get in here within the next ten seconds I'm going to make you eat your suit!"

Finally, she got a reply. "I can't do this Kirsty." Pinhead said, remaining out of sight, with a whimper in his voice.

"Oh come on, I thought business suits was your idea!"

"It was!" he confirmed. "But...I believe there was a mishap in communications with the costume store, I'm not...in what I imagined I was going to be wearing."

"You're not wearing a Borat Man-kini are you?" Kirsty questioned, shuddering at the thought of Pinhead wearing something so disastrous, even if it did reveal more skin.

A gulp could be heard coming from outside the door. "At this moment, a Man-kini wouldn't be nearly as embarrassing."

"Honey, it can't be _that_ bad." Kirsty said, trying to encourage her husband to come out of hiding and reveal himself.

Wanting to prove the point to his wife of how embarrassing his 'suit' was to wear, Pinhead decided he might as well get the humiliation over and done with. Sighing heavily, he finally stepped into view at the door. As Kirsty finally laid eyes on Pinhead's costume, she tried her best not to laugh out loud seeing the mix-up that he was talking about.

Pinhead was wearing a nice-looking black suit, but not a business kind of suit...more like one crime-fighting superheroes in the comics would wear. And that's exactly what Pinhead was dressed as, the famous crime-fighting superhero Dark Knight himself...Batman.

"Now do you see?" Pinhead mumbled in disappointment, he could tell Kirsty was doing her best not to burst out with laughter. While he could fit into the actual suit just fine, it was the mask that caused serious problems, with his pins nearly pushing it right off of his head and looking out of place. It was near impossible for him to see out of it.

Eventually, Kirsty managed to calm herself and keep herself from laughing as she walked over to Pinhead. "It's not that bad."

"It's mortifying!"

"No it's..." She paused, trying to think of the right word to use. "_Different_!" Despite her best efforts to cheer him up, he didn't look the least bit happy about being stuck in the Batman suit. Trying to think of something, an idea came to Kirsty, earning a sly grin from her. "Why don't we have a change of plans?"

Pinhead looked back at her curiously. "Like what?"

"Well, if you stay in this costume..." Pinhead was about to protest, until Kirsty placed a finger against his lips and leaned in closer to whisper. "Why don't you give me a minute to get in my old Wonder Woman costume from Halloween?"

Instantly, all the gloom and embarrassment that Pinhead had been feeling while in his suit was gone as the memory of how seductive and beautiful Kirsty looked in her Wonder Woman costume. He looked down at her, a smile finally forming on his face. "That sounds like a delightful suggestion."

"Then give me a minute, and don't go away." She gave him a quick wink before rushing out of the room to go fetch her Wonder Woman costume.

Now Pinhead was left in the bedroom, waiting eagerly for Kirsty to return. However, the longer he stayed in his costume, he realized just how hot it was underneath. Luckily, he had gotten himself a bottle of water just in case things would get...hot, better to be prepared. So to cool himself down, he took a large gulp, but it may have been too large as the water flowed down his throat too fast causing him to cough violently.

He was unable to stop coughing until the point where his throat started to hurt, and his breathing was very choppy. It also didn't help that he was in a very tight suit, as he tried to take the mask off and pat his chest hard to stop himself from coughing.

"Batman!?"

Just then, he heard PJ's voice and turned to see his son standing at the door, looking at him with excitement and glee. "Cool! What are you doing in my house?"

"I'm not-" Pinhead tried to explain himself, but he was still coughing fiercely and couldn't get his words out correctly. And even if he did, his voice sounded so hoarse that it made him sound like he had Christian Bale's gruff voice. "I'm not Batman!" he croaked.

"Yeah you are!" PJ responded. "You look like him, you sound like him, you are him!"

"I'm not! Just...just let me-!'' He couldn't get a full sentence out, and even if he could, it sounded like he was gargling marbles and the words were too hard to understand. The pins were now stuck to the mask, so he couldn't take that off to prove he wasn't Batman.

From the corner of PJ's eye, he then noticed someone else coming down the hallway and towards the bedroom. From out of the shadows, he saw his mother dressed in full Wonder Woman costume. "PJ?" Kirsty gasped.

"Cool mommy, you're Wonder Woman!" He grinned with joy before pointing at the still coughing Pinhead in the bedroom. "By the way, I think Batman has a cold."

''I'm _not_ Batman!'' Pinhead tried to shout, but his voice gave in every time he uttered a single word.

Noticing her husband having trouble, Kirsty dashed around PJ and stood by the door to look down at her son. "PJ, can you go back to your room please? I'll stay here and...help...Batman." Those were words she'd never thought she would have to say.

Before PJ could reply, she slammed the door shut with him outside and quickly ran over to Pinhead. She patted him on the back and rubbed his chest, both very difficult to do as he was stuck in his costume. After a while, Pinhead had stopped coughing and could finally breathe and talk properly again. "Thank Leviathan. I never want to repeat that scenario again."

"You and me both dear," Kirsty said. "Now, let's get back to the _scenario_ that matters." she said invitingly as she moved her body closer to Pinhead. Now that he had stopped choking, Pinhead could finally admire Kirsty's beauty and alluring appearance as he reached an arm around her waist to pull her closer, their lips almost touching when...

"Justice League unite!" PJ shouted at the top of his voice as he came barging through the door, wearing a little Superman costume that he had gotten for his birthday. He began running around his parents, humming the Superman theme and holding his arms out pretending that he was soaring through the skies. Pinhead and Kirsty stood away from each other and watched on as their son went on playing in his little fantasy world around them. Their moment was definitely over.

"Next time..." Pinhead muttered. "...I'll just ask for a James Bond suit."

* * *

After that little mental picture of what could possibly happen if Pinhead and Kirsty decided to try roleplaying, Freddy looked at Chucky and grinned playfully. "So, when you and Tiff get at it, does she dress as Barbie and you as Ken...oh wait, you're already the part!" He laughed wildly at his own joke.

Chucky's fists clenched in anger, and before Freddy realized, the doll slammed his fist on his knee, punching him hard.

"Ah fuck!" Freddy yelled in pain.

"What do you and Ginger do? Pretend to be dogs on heat? Pretend you just went to a barbecue and you were on the menu!" Chucky cackled as his buddy was still rubbing his knee trying to relieve the pain.

"Screw you!" Freddy sneered. "Besides, you've got it all wrong. I mean, what's popular with chicks nowadays?" Chucky shrugged his shoulders in response, so Freddy answered his own question. "That Fifty Shades crap."

"Oh my God, tell me about it. I think Tiffany has read those books about a hundred times now! It drives me crazy!"

"Same with Ginger! And that's the point; the books have all that bondage and submission stuff, and now after so many people reading it, I bet you anything that more people are trying it. Especially those two!" So enough, both of them tried to imagine how that would go with Kirsty and Pinhead.

* * *

**BDSM**

"Okay, so the handcuff clips here and..." Kirsty mumbled to herself as she fiddled with the pair of handcuffs in her hands. After a few fumbles and scrambles, she finally was able to clip one side of the handcuffs on her left wrist comfortably, and the other side against the bed post. "Finally!" she said victoriously.

Now that she was tied to the bed, she reached into her pocket with her other hand and pulled out the key to the handcuffs, her only way of escape. A part of her wanted to keep the key close by just in case something was to go wrong, but another part of her was excited by the idea that her husband would be the only one to set her free whenever he wanted to. She looked to the opposite side of the bed, seeing the desk beside it, and with perfect aiming, the key landed on top of the desk.

That left her alone for the moment, waiting and tied to the bed, wearing only a long pink, silk dress that was near see-through. She thought that he would enjoy seeing her in that. "I'm ready!" she called out.

_**BUMP! **_

"OW! SWEET HELL!" Pinhead cried out in pain from outside the bedroom door, followed by more sounds of bashing and crashing.

Kirsty looked on-wards to try and see what was going on, but where she was now tied to the bedpost, couldn't get into a good position to see. "Xipe? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kirsty. Can you tell me where the bedroom door is?"

She lay perplexed and baffled by Pinhead's question. "It's where it always is." she answered simply.

"I know that," Pinhead grunted as he finally stumbled onto the frame of the bedroom door, and Kirsty could see right away why Pinhead was having such a hard time finding his way to the door. "It's just difficult while wearing this blindfold."

"Blindfold?" Kirsty shrieked. "I thought we agreed the handcuffs tonight?"

"I thought tomorrow was handcuffs and tonight was me in a blindfold?" Pinhead took a few steps forwards, his arms held outward to make sure he didn't bump into anything again. "Although, which would you prefer Kirsty?"

She thought for a moment. "I guess we can do blindfold tonight. But um...can you just take it off for a second and reach the key for me?"

Pinhead froze on the spot. "Hold on! You haven't thrown away the key have you?"

"No it's by the desk. Can you get it for me please? I can't reach from here."

"Oh dear. Kirsty...I can't take the blindfold off."

The smile on Kirsty's face disappeared immediately. "What do you mean you can't take the blindfold off?"

To demonstrate his point, Pinhead tried to remove the blindfold from around his eyes, but the material had become tangled within his pins. The blindfold was stuck, and he couldn't even budge it enough to peek out and see where the key was. "I can find the key anyway."

"Fine, you know where the desk is?"

"Of course..."

_**BUMP! **_

"MY LEVIATHAN!" he squealed in agony as he crashed into the corner of the bed, with the post coming into full contact of his...unmentionable bits through his pants. "I may need some directional help."

"Oh look, a man who actually wants directions." she muttered sarcastically.

Choosing to ignore her snarky comments, Pinhead continued to wander around and try to find the desk that the key lay on, as Kirsty offered him directions in the form of 'warm or cold' whereabouts. It took a few attempts to get on the side of warm, but eventually Pinhead was finally making his way in the right direction, getting ever closer to the desk and...

**_BUMP!_**

"OW!" Pinhead had banged his knee hard against the desk with enough force that the key skidded off the top and onto the floor. However, that wasn't even the worst part as there was a large crack on the floor for the key to slip through and end up falling into the room directly below the bedroom.

"No No! No!" Kirsty would have jumped right out of bed and strangled Pinhead if it weren't for the fact she was handcuffed, and now her only way of escaping had just falling through a crack in the floor. "It fell downstairs."

"How am I supposed to retrieve it now?"

"I don't know. You know your way good enough, just try and get it."

Pinhead nodded hesitantly, as if things weren't difficult enough already. As he stroked his still hurting knee, he limped out of the bedroom, being careful not to bump into anything else that would cause him more pain.

So now, Kirsty had to wait for what could be hours for Pinhead to try and find a key with a blindfold that he couldn't take off. There was no way things could get any worse...

"Mommy?" That was when the faint little voice of PJ could be heard. Kirsty looked up to see her son standing at the bedroom door, looking confused at the sight before him. "Why are you tied to your bed?"

"Um..." She was lost for words. Even if she told him that she did it herself, he'd ask why she would do such a thing, and that was not a conversation she would like to have with her little son...ever! Her brain rattled trying to think of some story that she could tell. "Well you see...it was...uh...Pirates!" She cursed herself for coming up with something so silly.

"Pirates?"

Forced to go with her lie, Kirsty continued. "Yeah! Pirates broke in and tied me up...because...um...they were after buried treasure. But don't worry sweetie, they're gone now and your daddy is-"

"No," PJ interrupted, as a mischievous smile formed on his face. ''There could still be some pirates in here looking in for treasure. I'll get them, mommy!" And like that, he rushed off to find the imaginary pirates.

Kirsty exhaled, glad that her son was now gone and she wasn't forced into telling him anything that a little boy shouldn't hear. It wasn't right to lie to PJ like that, but at this current time she didn't have many other options to go with.

Before long, Kirsty could then hear some kind of scramble going on down the hall. She tried to listen in on what was happening, but was unable to from where she was sitting. Then she could hear Pinhead shouting out again from the pain he was probably enduring walking about blind, and it sounded like it was getting closer. Perhaps he had found the key? Or maybe...

"Mommy! I caught the pirate!" PJ called out excitedly as he came into sight at the bedroom door whilst dragging Pinhead along the ground, his blindfold still covering both his eyes and looking completely exhausted. "He has his eye patch over _both_ his eyes. He's a silly pirate isn't he?"

This was not how Kirsty had envisioned her night going. "Yes PJ, he is a very silly pirate!"

* * *

"You just wanted to tell that story so you could imagine Kirsty handcuffed to a bed in a night dress." Chucky accused.

"And is there anything wrong with that?" Freddy asked rhetorically.

The two of them were silent for a brief moment once more. Until Freddy had another thought. "We're not thinking 'out there' enough my friend. This is Kirsty we're talking about; that woman's more 24/7 hormonal than a teenage fan girl at a One Direction concert. She would be craving more..."

"Like?"

It didn't take long for another snicker to appear from Freddy, trying to hold himself together and not burst out laughing as he described what he was thinking. "I think it's something that you...you would know quite well."

Chucky puzzled, wondering what his buddy was getting at. Seeing his friend's smirk, he knew that he had to be a joke on him. It didn't take long for Chucky to know what his friend was getting at. "Oh, fuck you man!"

"Come on now, my little _toy_ friend!"

* * *

**Toys**

Pinhead quickly went to give Kirsty a helping hand, as she carried a large box into their room. He was curious as to what his wife had gotten, as she was very secretive about it. All that she would tell him was that it involved both of them, and something that she thought they could both try. "Is this that delivery you've been waiting for?" he asked.

"Yeah, they were having a sale. Buy this, and get the kids some cool new toys for free. Really weird offer considering what's in here."

"And...what is in there?"

Kirsty gave Pinhead a sly look as she leaned in close to him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. "Well, while PJ is playing with his new toys...I thought we could play with our _own_."

Pinhead gave her a deadpan look. "Kirsty, I do believe we are too old to play with toys."

If her arms weren't around his shoulders, she would have facepalmed herself. "No, not those kinds of toys. More..._adult_ kind of toys." she cooed seductively.

After a few seconds to think it over, and see the enticing look in her eyes, Pinhead figured out what Kirsty meant and now knew what was in the box. "Oh...well...this is different."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought we could try it once. So what do you say?"

He gulped and his body shivered. "Be my guest."

The two of them sat on the floor beside the cardboard box, with Kirsty reaching over to the top and quickly opening it to reveal the contents inside. The seductive mood between the two of them quickly dissolved though once they had finally seen what was inside the box. Pinhead reached inside and pulled out a thirty centimeter Transformers toy. "I know that technology is always improving, but I must admit this seems fairly complex for an adult toy."

This time, Kirsty really did facepalm. "No stupid. They sent us two boxes of _kids_ toys! She reached in and pulled different sets of toys, including teddy bears, remote control cars, and other action figures. "I knew that offer was too good to be true."

"Mommy!" PJ shouted from his room. "I want to take these toys back."

"You're not the only one." Kirsty whispered to herself.

Then PJ went on. "They look really weird!"

Once they had heard that statement, Pinhead and Kirsty looked at each other, growing pale with fearing the worst. If they had the children's toys in their room at that current time...then _what_ did PJ have in his box in his room?

"Um...son?" Pinhead called out. "Can you please put those...items back in the box..."

"Hey cool!" PJ shouted. "This toy banana shakes!''

"NO PJ!" Pinhead and Kirsty screamed at the top of their voices as they rushed out of their room and hurried over to their inquisitive son's room.

* * *

"Why the hell does their little squirt always end up in our stories?" Chucky asked.

"Because kids like to ruin a man's moment with his woman. Ginger and I never get any alone time what with a dozen kids running about everywhere and wanting attention all the time."

"I hear ya." Chucky said, agreeing with Freddy. "You know what Tiff and I do when we want to get rid of the kids for a bit?"

"Find a pit of candy somewhere and throw them in it. That'd keep them occupied."

"What you need, my friend, is to take your wife to one of those romantic suite hotels with the rooms to fit your desires. Tiff and I found this real nice one a while back, it was to die for...literally. We killed someone and took their room. It was such a great night." He sat back, his memories flooding back to his night with Tiffany.

"Jeez, can you imagine the Pinbutt taking his chick to one of those hotels?"

* * *

**Hotel Suite**

"Oh hun, you shouldn't have."Kirsty said as Pinhead led her through the front doors to the hotel and over to where the main desk was.

"It's my treat dear; a night for you and I to spend together while PJ is being looked after by Elliot and Joey.

The two of them reached the desk, where a young man sat at his computer, organizing the rooms and other info. He noticed the two new people that stood in front of him. "Hello sir, would you like to book a room for two?"

"I would indeed."

"Alright, any preferences?"

Pinhead thought for a moment, thinking of what would be a good room for him and Kirsty to be in. He looked back at her as she waited on one of the chairs. Then he remembered a setting that Kirsty had talked about for ages. He turned to the receptionist. "I read on your online site that you have a room in the style of a sunset-lit beach. Am I correct?"

"You are sir, that is our most popular choice. Which is why it's unavailable now."

"Oh." Pinhead paused, trying to think of another romantic setting. "Well how about this? A cozy cottage in the woods..."

"Taken!"

"Um...a room shaped with hearts and-"

"Occupied!"

"A star-lit-"

"Being used!"

"A fancy room with fire in the background?"

"The people in that room are getting their jiggy on."

"What was the purpose of asking if I had any preferences for rooms if there are none open?" Pinhead asked, frustration growing inside.

"At this moment there is only one open. Would you like it?"

"What is it?"

"An exotic land, untouched by human hands. A land filled with wonder, and it sure to get you in the mood to heat things up."

Pinhead liked the description of the room. It sounded just like the very one he was looking for. "Very well, we'll take it."

The receptionist got out from his seat and walked over to the wall, reaching for a small key and headed back towards Pinhead to hand it to him. "I'm sure you and your lady friend will like to heat things up in this room. It's out Cozy. Original. Land of Desire!"

"Sounds delightful, thank you." Pinhead turned and walked over to Kirsty. "We have our room."

"I'm looking forward to it. So what room is it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. It'll be just as much a surprise to me as it is to you."

A look of worry raced across Kirsty's face. Hun, you know what these hotels are like. They try to scam you with the type of rooms you're looking for."

"Not to worry my dear Kirsty. The young lad at the desk promised us an exotic room, from which things will certainly heat up."

_Ten Minutes Later..._

"XIPE TOTEC! I SWEAR, IF MY FINGERS HADN'T ALREADY FROZEN, I WILL KILL YOU!" Kirsty screamed as she tried to keep herself warm, trying to make do in their room, they cuddled closely together. Not for any form of intimacy, but to survive the blizzard they were currently in...literally. The room was like a mini-Antarctica, with the walls and floors made of ice, a waterbed with ice cubes inside, and even a small shower that, of course, only run at freezing cold temperatures. "WHO WOULD EVEN WANT A ROOM LIKE THIS?"

"That double meaning receptionist didn't help matters..." Pinhead shivered, unable to form a coherent sentence without his teeth chattering in the cold. "And also on Thursdays, this room is an 'add another bird to your fun' bonus. Except not quite the bird most people will think of." He peeked over his shoulders to see a small, baby Penguin sitting on his shoulders, making himself rather comfortable. "Be gone!" Pinhead shook his shoulder, although the cold made it difficult, and the penguin was not budging.

"Next time, I pick the room." Kirsty grunted.

* * *

"I think we're getting a bit off topic here!" Freddy said. "We're supposed to be figuring out what it is about Pinhead that has all the ladies swooning.''

The two of them sat in their seats, deep in thought, trying to work out what it was about Pinhead that made him so attractive to the women of the world. And Kirsty was the one that fell under his spell the strongest. Now, while the two were very fearful of the woman, they both agreed that she was very attractive and could see why Pinhead would fall for her. In fact, Pinhead was originally too reluctant to even confront her with his feelings for her until that day when...

"Do you realize something?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah...I think I do." Chucky replied in a deadpan tone.

Their faces turned pale as the memories of Pinhead and Kirsty's earliest times together at the club came flooding back.

"It was our fault!" they both gasped.

"We're the ones that played that prank on Pinhead to get Kirsty to see him in a pink bikini!" Freddy said.

"And because of that, those two hung out more." Chucky followed.

"Everything that has happened since then was all because of one stupid little prank that we pulled on Pinhead!"

"And that prank only happened cause Pinny-boy was annoyed by my celebration at beating you on Snap!"

"I thought I beat you?"

"No I did!"

"How the fuck could that have caused all of...this to happen!" Freddy raised his arms, gesturing to the whole club and everything that had happened there since then. It amazed them both that so much had happened since then in what felt like such a short space of time, even with most people here married and with kids.

"And," Chucky continued. "It was after that when Pinhead started to become popular."

"Because of our prank, more people took notice of him. He was the stuck-up one of the group, no one took notice of him until we dressed him in pink!"

"We did this! they said simultaneously.

They both sat, dazed at their revelation. Unable to comprehend the fact that Pinhead had become Mr Popular of the group because of a joke they pulled on him, and it got Kirsty to hang out more at a club that started off so small and for the two of them to hook up.

"Well..." Freddy said. "At least it's been a fun ride since."

"Hell yeah!" Chucky replied, as the two clinked their empty glasses together in toast.

Without warning, the front door of the club burst open, and someone skidded in on his knees. "WHATZZUUUUUPPPP!" Ghostface yelled boomingly, wearing a smart-looking tuxedo. "Hey guys, I've finally got my suit ready..."

"Picnic's over dumbass!" Freddy and Chucky shouted at him.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
